Tardes negras
by Beu Rib
Summary: Yoh toma una drastica decisión que cambiara no solo su vida sino tambien la de Anna,¡FIC TERMINADO! Muchas gracias lectores por los reviews, apoyo y por leer la historia, mil gracias
1. La decición

Chapter 1: La decisión.  
  
Despertó en la madrugada, había tenido pesadillas, miedos y frustraciones que no lo dejaban descansar en paz, suspiro exasperado y paso su mano por su cara, soplo con resignación, por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, mucho miedo.  
  
Miro a lado suyo, abrazado a él una joven rubia dormía placidamente, su rostro denotaba paz, tranquilidad, ella no tenía miedo, nunca lo había tenido, era tan fuerte, tan capaz.  
  
Separo con suavidad los brazos de la chica, se incorporo con suavidad y después de arroparla, salió de la habitación, camino por el largo pasillo y se dirigió hacía el balcón, en cuanto sintió el aire frío de madrugada se estremeció, pero se mantuvo en pie, mirando hacía las estrellas, buscando una respuesta, una solución, que sabía jamás llegaría.  
  
Le dio un suave suspiro al viento, y pensó en ella, en su esposa, en su Anna.  
  
Hacía dos meses que se habían casado, aquel día todo sucedió, se confesaron sus mutuos sentimientos, se entregaron con pasión y sin reserva sus cuerpos, su vida cambió, llenándose de una dulce felicidad.  
  
Pero ahora él tenía miedo...  
  
Hace apenas unos días atrás, Anna le había dicho la cosa más espantosa que él jamás pensó que los labios de la chica dirían algún día, ella se mantuvo serena, fría, y acepto todas las palabras que dijo de manera casi mecánica, en cambio él... sufrió el más terrible golpe, su corazón se detuvo al escucharla, sintió como se derrumbaba poco a poco, pedazos de alma fragmentados caían por el suelo... pero fingió, por ella, se limito a sonreír, a adoptar la misma pose de siempre, tranquila, despreocupada, gestos que ella tomo como afirmativos y sintió como pudo respirar aliviada. Pero en sus adentros, el miedo se apodero de él, de su cuerpo, de sus sueños.  
  
Desde aquel funesto día, tenía constantes dudas, sobre él, sobre Anna, sobre su matrimonio, no podía creer que con tan solo dieciséis años, él tuviera que enfrentarse al mundo, un mundo desconocido e imparcial.  
  
Nadie lo había preparado para tal cosa, no había recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento, jamás imagino que eso fuera tan difícil, que fuera difícil vivir, la vida misma era tan espantosa, inclusive el haber derrotado a Hao, su hermano, su sangre, en aquel torneo de shamanes, le había sido tan fácil, tan sencillo, todo era tan simple, tan posible...  
  
-Amo Yoh-escucho que le decían por detrás.  
  
Se volvió con lentitud y se encontró cara a cara con el espíritu de un legendario samurai, su amigo, su compañero, su escudo en batallas, su fiel protector.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien amo?-le pregunto con preocupación.  
  
-Sí, no es nada, tan solo pensaba-le respondió tratando de sonreír lo más natural que sus penas le permitieran.  
  
-¿Es sobre lo que le dijo Doña Anna, amo?  
  
-Sí-suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacía las estrellas-¿Sabes?, A ella nadie la obliga, ella ha aceptado su decisión, ¿pero yo?, ¿Alguien se ha molestado en pensar en lo que yo siento, creo y pienso?, no, nadie lo ha hecho amigo, todos creen que he aceptado, pero lo cierto es que tengo miedo, un inmenso temor a vivir, a continuar viviendo así, ella es capaz de hacerlo sola, de continuar sin mí, por eso...  
  
-¿Lo ha pensado bien amo?, ¿No estará cometiendo un error?-le interrumpió el samurai, descubriendo el plan de su amo, tratando de hacerlo desistir.  
  
-Sí, estoy seguro, le he dado muchas vueltas y es lo que quiero hacer, tengo que pensar, solo te pido que te quedes con ella, cuídala, es fuerte, pero tal vez se llegue a derrumbar, no quiero que nadie me acompañe, quiero estar solo, hacer mi voluntad, quizás algún día, un día, regrese.  
  
Se dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación, no le dio tiempo al samurai para reaccionar, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, el gran Amidamaru cumpliría sus ordenes.  
  
Se vistió en silencio, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a la hermosa mujer que era su esposa, tomo su vieja espada y se inclino para darle un beso en su frente.  
  
-Te amo Anna, nunca lo olvides, no es por ti, es por mí-murmuro mientras separaba unos cuantos mechones de dorado cabello del rostro de la chica.  
  
Paso su vista por toda la habitación y antes de salir tomo un gran pedazo de tela roja que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblada en una silla, la metió en su mochila y cerro la puerta. Tomo tan solo un poco de dinero y salió sin hacer ruido de la casa.  
  
-Amo-escucho-Cuídese mucho-le despidió el samurai.  
  
-Tan sola cuídala Amidamaru, cuídala a ella y a... –sonrió con debilidad-mi hijo-termino.  
  
El samurai asintió con seriedad, y él le pudo sonreír abiertamente.  
  
Y junto con los primeros rayos del alba, Yoh Asakura se fue.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: ¡Que inspirada estoy!, Ni yo misma me lo puedo creer, aclaro: este fic no es un anti YohxAnna, es más bien todo lo contrario, y nació durante el concierto de Alejandro Sanz que fui a ver el día de ayer, en mi querido país y en mi muy estimado Auditorio Nacional, me encanta tanto este tipo que me inspire dentro de gritos y canciones, espero les guste este fic, ya que es el segundo que escribo, por favor dejen reviews, se los agradecería mucho, hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	2. Esperando

Chapter 2: Esperando.  
  
El sol le dio con todo su esplendor en la cara, dio media vuelta sobre el futón y sus brazos buscaron a su acompañante, no lo encontró...  
  
Se levanto todavía adormilada y después de estirarse con suavidad miró una vez más y en efecto, él no estaba.  
  
-Quizás salió a correr-se dijo en voz alta y comenzó a vestirse.  
  
El día parecía tan normal.  
  
Bajo a la cocina y después de dirigirle un frío "Buenos días" a Tamao, se sentó en la silla más cercana, la chica de cabellos rosas inmediatamente le sirvió su desayuno.  
  
Estaba todo tan igual.  
  
-Tamao, ¿No sabes si Yoh va a venir a desayunar o ya desayuno antes de salir a correr?-le pregunto después de terminarse su segundo tazón de arroz.  
  
-No lo sé Doña Anna, no he visto al joven Yoh en toda la mañana, supongo que salió antes de que yo despertara-contesto con tranquilidad mientras recogía los tazones y comenzaba a lavarlos.  
  
Anna no pregunto más, le dio las gracias y se dirigió sola hacia la sala, toda esta situación se le hacia extraña, pero en su mente el "Quizás salió a correr" persistía.  
  
Se sentó y tomo un cesto que había dejado a lado del sofá, saco un gran ovillo de estambre blanco y comenzó a tejer mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.  
  
Hacía cuatro días que había ido a ver a Fausto a causa de varios malestares que le aquejaban desde hace poco más de dos meses y la noticia que le dio la dejo asombrada, angustiada y feliz al mismo tiempo: estaba embarazada, dentro de poco ella e Yoh serían padres.  
  
En cuanto llegó a la pensión las dudas y los miedos la asaltaron, pero el sonriente y tranquilo rostro de su esposo la calmaron un poco, después de todo tenía que decírselo, no podía ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, así que tomo valor, lo sentó en la sala y después de algunos rodeos le dijo:  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
-Yoh esto es sumamente importante-comenzó a hablar mientras se paseaba de un lado otro.  
  
El chico la miraba incrédulo y preocupado, nunca había visto a la itako tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa.  
  
-Solo dilo, veras que todo saldrá bien-le dijo con su típica risa para tratar de calmar a su joven esposa.  
  
Ella lo miró y trato de leer su mente, pero inútil, el shaman sabía como arreglárselas para impedírselo, así que tomando aire decidió que era el momento de decírselo.  
  
-Estoy embarazada-dijo agachando la cabeza-Yoh, vas a ser papá-esta vez alzó su cara y lo miró a los ojos, su voz sonaba emocionada.  
  
Yoh sonrió y la miro con ternura, la abrazo con cariño y beso sus cabellos mientras repetía una y otra vez "Que bien, todo saldrá bien" **Fin Flash Back**  
  
Yoh se había puesto tan contento, y eso le alegraba, pero algo en su voz le había inquietado esa tarde, parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que en verdad todo estaría bien.  
  
Despejo su mente de tan molestos pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hacía el reloj.  
  
-Las doce-murmuro y miró hacía la puerta, ya era medio día y no había rastros de Yoh por ningún lado, y un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella.  
  
Dejó a un lado la chambrita que acababa de terminar y guardo todo de manera meticulosa en el cesto, se levanto y salió a tomar un poco de sol, lo cierto es que trataba de tranquilizar sus nervios.  
  
Dirigió su vista hacía al cielo, todo estaba tan igual, pero algo en su interior le decía que sucedería algo malo o peor aún que ya había sucedido, todo se le hacía tan raro, conocía lo suficiente a Yoh como para saber que su marido no se perdería ninguna de los horarios destinados a los alimentos, además que él no demoraba tanto en ir a correr.  
  
-Quizás se quedo platicando con el enano cabezón en el parque-le dijo al viento que por respuesta sopló con fuerza.  
  
De pronto sintió una presencia conocida, volteo y encontró al samurai sentado en el techo, tenía la mirada perdida y el semblante serio, Anna no pudo evitar preguntarse que hacía él ahí, Yoh no salía jamás sin él, todo esto estaba tomando un color distinto, un tanto amargo.  
  
-Esta platicando con el enano cabezón-se repitió convenciéndose de sus palabras y volvió a entrar, la hora de la comida había llegado.  
  
Tamao la miraba preocupada, comían en silencio y varias veces Anna dirigía su mirada hacía la puerta de entrada, también a la chica de rosados cabellos toda esta situación se le hacía extraña, el joven Yoh jamás había demorado tanto.  
  
La comida terminó, así como la cena, Anna estaba cada vez más nerviosa, angustiada, Tamao no entendía que era lo que pasaba, ya era muy tarde e Yoh no regresaba, y Anna se negaba a ir a dormir  
  
-Está en el cementerio-se repitió con dureza por enésima vez, quería convencerse pero ya no podía, simplemente no podía, la noche había traído un aire distinto, el día ya no era tan normal, es más podría jurar que incluso las estrellas estaban colocadas en distinta posición en el firmamento.  
  
Yoh.  
  
Sus pensamientos estaban cargados de ese solo nombre.  
  
Yoh.  
  
Angustia y desesperación se apoderaron de su cuerpo, de su mente.  
  
Miradas ansiosas eran recibidas por el reloj que marcaba ya las once, ya no podía más, se levanto y salió al jardín, estaba dispuesta a utilizar todo su poder espiritual con tal de encontrarlo.  
  
Estaba comenzando su conjuro cuando el samurai se le paro enfrente y la miro con seriedad.  
  
-Debe ser fuerte Doña Anna-fue todo lo que le dijo.  
  
Anna quedo paralizada, su mente comenzaba comprender todas las distintas situaciones que habían ocurrido durante el día y lanzo un grito de dolor y de desesperación.  
  
-¡No!-grito-¡Espíritus localícenlo!-ordeno mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
Se dejo caer de rodillas, las manos ocultando su rostro y un llanto amargo bañando al césped, los espíritus obedecieron y se dispersaron en busca de Yoh, pero sabían que era inútil, ellos no podían mezclarse con las extrañas decisiones de los vivos, y sabían que la decisión de Yoh era fuerte, compleja y por tal motivo el encontrarlo sería difícil, imposible, pero lo harían, lo harían por la pobre mujer que lloraba con angustia, con amargura, porque se había dado cuenta que la habían dejado sola, que nuevamente la habían abandonado.  
  
Súbitamente Anna dejo de llorar, se seco las ultimas lagrimas y su mirada se torno vacía, distante.  
  
El día no era normal.  
  
Su mente se nublo con el dolor y la decepción haciéndola caer en un estado completo de estupor.  
  
-Quizás salió a correr-se dijo.  
  
Y después de decirlo cayo inconsciente sobre el césped.  
  
Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, figuras disfrazadas de lagrimas.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero les guste, también quiero decirles que la historia se hará de la siguiente manera: un capitulo será de Yoh y su viaje y otro de Anna y su vida sin Yoh, claro que los demás personajes aparecerán dentro de estos capítulos, dada la explicación, pasare a contestar sus reviews que tanto me animan a seguir escribiendo.  
  
giovanna: Lamento que no hayas podido asistir al concierto y veras que la historia no es tan extraña como parece, tal vez solo fue el primer capitulo, ya veras que con el tiempo se ira aclarando.  
  
leny: Gracias por tu sugerencia y como vez la he tomado muy encuenta, aquí tienes un flash back y te prometo que habrá muchos más, en especial en los capítulos destinados a mi muy querido Yoh.  
  
Viosil Uab: Muchas gracias por creer que escribo bien, ahora veo que el curso de redacción que me gane cuando iba a la secundaria de verdad sí me sirvió, ¿sabes? A mí también me había cansado un poco la situación de que fuera Anna la que siempre se fuera así que este fic es como para recompensar un poco a Yoh, te prometo que tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos y una pregunta que espero no te moleste ¿de donde sacaste tu seudónimo?  
  
Pam: Diste justo en el clavo, al menos ahora sé que sí se entendió el primer capitulo, y estoy de acuerdo contigo: es un cobarde, pero alguien tenía que cometer el error para que la historia se desarrollara y pues para mala suerte de Yoh le toco a él, y a mí también me encanta el Yoh del anime.  
  
Xris: Sí así son los hombres, nos harán enojar, entristecernos pero definitivamente no podemos vivir sin ellos (bueno hay mujeres que sí), te doy las gracias por leer mi fic, ya que tú escribes de maravilla y te tomas la molestia de leer mis queridas tonterías.  
  
Bueno eso es todo, ¡Ah, lo olvidaba!, para todos aquellos que leen este fic y son españoles les mando un fuerte abrazo y les deseo mucho animo, y como diría Yoh: Ya verán que todo saldrá bien (espero no me demanden por la frase) 


	3. Una nueva perspectiva

Chapter 3: Una nueva perspectiva.  
  
Todo era tan nuevo, tan magnifico...  
  
El cielo parecía más azul, podía sentir a la tierra temblar bajo sus pies, la hierba tenía un penetrante olor a libertad, a vida...  
  
Ahora era uno solo con la naturaleza, lo que siempre deseo, su más preciado sueño hecho realidad... pero algo fallaba, algo no esta en su lugar.  
  
Había caminado por todo un día entero, había dejado atrás todo, todo lo que significaba ataduras, imposiciones, ordenes, no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada de su anterior vida, de una vida que él nunca escogió, la que siempre le obligaron a tener.  
  
Quería tan solo la libertad, la libertad de su espíritu, quería ser él mismo, quería sentir que era ser un humano normal, un ser sin tantas cosas que ocultar y tantas cosas que aprender.  
  
Su motivación anterior había dejado de serlo, ahora buscaba algo más allá de la tranquilidad anhelada, buscaba una libertad espiritual, aquella que todos en algún momento deseamos.  
  
Había dejado de sentir miedo ante la responsabilidad que pronto le llegaría...  
  
Le llegaría...  
  
Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, ahora, en la nada, esa responsabilidad ya no podría acosarlo hasta envolverlo, ya no era su responsabilidad, tan solo lo era de ella.  
  
Suspiró, sí, se sentía egoísta, ¿pero y que?, Nadie podía recriminarlo, su querida Anna siempre estuvo gustosa con su vida, siempre fría, siempre fuerte, ella era capaz de muchas cosas, siempre acepto las situaciones y les sacó provecho, mientras que él, tenía que agachar la cabeza, obedecer, siempre tratando de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, cuando en realidad no había más que oscuridad, una terrible oscuridad que lo obligo a huir, escapar, correr, querer esconderse de todo, de todos, de ella, de su hijo, de él mismo. Caminaba sin saber a donde se dirigía o que buscaba, tan solo se dejaba guiar por el viento.  
  
-Yoh Asakura, haz de tu vida un papalote y échate a volar-se dijo en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Ahora era libre, libre de elegir, elegir...  
  
Él siempre decía que todos tenían la capacidad de elegir, hasta el día de hoy se preguntaba por que decía semejante cosa sí él nunca, nunca en todo lo que llevaba de vida había tomado una sola decisión, no sabía que significaba la palabra elegir, ni siquiera cuando se formo dentro de su madre, esa vez alguien más tomo la decisión por él y cuando nació alguien más también tomo la decisión de dejarlo vivir, una vida que nunca sería suya, sino de dominio popular.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
-Este cuerpo es fuerte y esta esencia pura, sí aquí y ahora, es el momento- rió una fuerte presencia que había entrado en forma de viento por la ventana.  
  
Sin saberlo Keiko Asakura respiro tal cargado aire y lo introdujo hasta sus entrañas, vientre quedo ocupado por una débil pero contenta esencia.  
  
-¡Pero que demonios!-exclamo la fuerte presencia al hallarse dentro de la mujer Asakura y verse dividido en dos, una parte de su alma había dado a parar a la otra pequeña vida que apenas estaba a punto de formarse-¿Por un carajo, que es lo que esta pasando?, No puede ser, ¡Maldición!, Ahora esa inútil cosa tiene una esencial parte de mí, seremos dos, ¡Qué fiasco!, y yo que quería estar solo, tendré que compartir vital espacio y energía con este imbécil, ya que me queda, en cuanto nazca y crezca esa cosa volverá a mí, sin él no soy nada, mientras, ¡A disfrutar!, Que la vida en el vientre materno es corta y excesivamente cómoda-se acomodo y el suspiro de vida surgió de él-Hola mi otra mitad, yo soy el gran Hao Asakura y recuerda: Algún día me pertenecerás-le dijo con malicia a la otra llama de vida que se resigno a la crueldad de su destino.  
  
Poco después, ambos seres sintieron que era la hora de nacer, los dos sabían los planes que tenían para ellos: Matarlos, el ser más fuerte y que se hacía llamar Hao, sonreía con cinismo al ver como esos "estúpidos shamanes", como los llamaba prepararse ante tal suceso que representaba su nacimiento, Hao lo tenía todo listo, no podrían matarlo, mientras que él, él deseaba vivir, pero ALGUIEN más había tomado la decisión de no dejarlo y tuvo que aceptar como lo había hecho nueve meses atrás.  
  
Antes de que naciera sucesos extraños padecieron los de afuera, anécdotas que él nunca supo bien que sucedían, solo se aferraba lo más fuerte a las entrañas de su madre, evitando que los gritos y los fuertes ruidos no le afectaran, al fin después de mucho tiempo, vio la luz por primera vez y ya resignado a morir, escuchó:  
  
-Sí él es la otra mitad del desgraciado de Hao, tendrá la capacidad para derrotarlo cuando llegue la ocasión, lo mejor será dejarlo vivir y hacerlo fuerte para que pueda acabar con el prejuicio creado por los Asakura-la voz de un anciano llego hasta sus oídos, viviría, cuando ya no deseaba hacerlo y peor aún, su destino quedo definido por personas ajenas a él.  
  
-¿Y que nombre le pondrás hija?-pregunto una enérgica voz proveniente de una anciana.  
  
-Se llamará...  
  
**Fin Flash Back**  
  
-Yoh-murmuro él su nombre-Que estupidez, también me escogieron mi nombre, que para el colmo es el mismo que el de Hao, no pudo mi madre ser un poco más original y ponerme otro-pateo una piedra que se hallaba a su paso y la hizo rodar colina abajo, suspiro-En fin, después de todo Yoh no esta del todo mal-y su enfado desapareció y en su rostro su hermosa sonrisa se dibujo.  
  
Miro hacia el cielo y vio las primeras estrellas aparecer, estaba comenzando oscurecer y el no tenía la más remota idea de lo que iba hacer.  
  
-Acampare aquí y me levantare a la hora que yo quiera-decidió, saco de su mochila un gran pañuelo rojo y se tapo del frío con él.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida sentía palpable el significado de la palabra elegir.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Ahora sí que me alucine bastante, en especial con el flash back, yo solo supuse que tal vez sucedió así (ya saben el allanamiento de morada que le hizo Hao a Yoh en el vientre de Keiko), en cuanto a lo demás esta probado por la serie, en el capitulo en el cual él papá de Yoh les narra la increíble historia del porque Hao e Yoh son gemelos, se ve que todos han decidido matar a los dos bebés porque desconocen cual es Hao y al final se arrepienten y dejan con vida al guapísimo de Yoh que hasta de bebé se veía muy tierno, ya, ya, que cursi soy a veces. 


	4. Evadiendo la realidad

Chapter 4: Evadiendo la realidad.  
  
Abrió los ojos y se levanto de manera automática, tenía la mirada distante, perdida, parecía muerta, muerta en vida.  
  
Caminaba sin ver donde pisaba, su aspecto antes tan pulcro, ahora era solo una gran persona desaliñada, nada le importaba, ya no quería nada.  
  
Bajo a la cocina, su rutina de siempre, un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo a la chica de cabellos rosas que le miraba preocupada, una cucharada de arroz...  
  
-¿Adónde fue Yoh, Tamao?-su voz era un débil hilo de sonido.  
  
-No lo sé Doña Anna-la chica le contesto mientras su mano se apoyaba en la de ella de manera protectora y compasiva-Ya lleva varios días así, le hará daño a su hijo, anímese-le suplico la joven.  
  
Anna retiro de manera violenta su mano y la miró con furia.  
  
-No te pedí un consejo Tamao, ¡Lo has olvidado!, debes responder...  
  
-Quizás salió a correr-termino Tamao la frase con un fuerte suspiro de resignación mientras se alejaba de la mesa con el plato de arroz sin terminar.  
  
La misma rutina se había venido repitiendo desde hace ya una semana, una larga semana llena de preguntas sin respuestas, de ánimos alterados y farsas representadas con precisión, con pulcritud.  
  
Tamao miro con compasión la débil figura de Anna, ya no era la misma, casi no comía y se paseaba con la yukata puesta y el cabello enmarañado por los pasillos repitiéndose una y otra vez su misma cantaleta, las únicas palabras que al parecer la hacían feliz: "Quizás salió a correr"  
  
La chica no entendía nada de lo sucedido, pero de algo estaba segura, el joven Yoh se había marchado y era por eso que Anna se encontraba en tal deplorable estado, aún recordaba esa trágica noche, cuando la tuvo que meter a casa, toda empapada y lastimada, no solo de cuerpo sino también de alma.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
-¡Dios mío!-exclamo asustada al encontrar a la rubia sacerdotisa tirada en el césped, con la ropa calada y sin ningún rastro de conciencia-Doña Anna.  
  
Corrió hacía ella y la tomo en brazos, la miro con preocupación, como pudo logro sostenerla y llevarla adentro de la casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras y bajo con ropa seca, Anna seguía inconsciente.  
  
La vistió con cuidado y llamo a Fausto.  
  
-Despierte Doña Anna, despierte-murmuraba con lagrimas en los ojos, había escuchado tanto ruido y sabía casi nada-Joven Yoh ¿dónde esta?-se pregunto, ya era demasiado tarde y él no se había aparecido en todo el día.  
  
El correr de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, ante ella el rubio doctor la miraba preocupado.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido-¿Dónde esta Yoh?-y busco con la mirada al aludido.  
  
-No lo sé, no lo sé-Tamao negaba con la cabeza-Escuche gritos y cuando salí Doña Anna se encontraba tirada en el pasto y el joven Yoh no ha aparecido durante todo el día-lloraba abundantemente y se veía muy confundida y angustiada.  
  
-Esta bien, ahora lo principal es Anna y el bebé, pásame mi maletín.  
  
Y sin hacer más preguntas comenzó a revisarla.  
  
**Fin Flash back**  
  
Caminaba sin ver donde pisaba, no sabía a donde dirigía sus pasos, y sinceramente no le importaba, ya nada, ni ella misma le eran importantes, su única preocupación era él.  
  
Él, el único que la comprendió.  
  
Él, el único que la amo de verdad.  
  
Él, el imbécil que la abandono.  
  
Negó con la cabeza, no, él no la había abandonado, él no era una sucia basura que la dejaría a su suerte, él la amaba.  
  
-Yoh tan solo salió a correr-se dijo con voz entrecortada y tratando de que el llanto y el dolor no se apoderaran de ella.  
  
Quería convencerse, en verdad deseaba creerse, pero ya no podía soportarlo más, la realidad le estaba ganando terreno a sus deseos, a sus estúpidas esperanzas, aún así y sabiendo que estaba derrumbándose por dentro, terminaba por creerse sus vanas palabras, viviendo sin vivir, sintiendo sin sentir.  
  
-Doña Anna-le llamó con voz suave-Doña Anna-repitió.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Tamao?-le respondió con violencia.  
  
-Perdone que la interrumpa, pero acaba de llegar...  
  
No terminó su frase, la rubia se había abalanzado hacía la puerta, con lagrimas en los ojos y dispuesta a matar a su marido en cuanto lo viera, en realidad iba a besarlo, abrazarlo y acariciarlo con desesperación.  
  
Llegó a la puerta y encontró a un hombre parado en el umbral, ahí estaba su Yoh, tan sonriente y despreocupado como siempre, con su ropa de entrenamiento, su rostro lleno de sudor le regalaba una tierna mirada y su boca le entregaba una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo y le beso en los labios profundamente, mientras le repetía "Tonto, tonto, ¿dónde habías estado?"  
  
Tamao llegó algo agitada y al mirar la escena se paralizo, sus manos corrieron hacía su boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa, la misma que invadía al joven que trataba desesperadamente de separarse de Anna, temiendo que en un momento a otro su amigo apareciera y le soltara un golpe por estar besando a su esposa.  
  
-Yoh, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿Acaso ya no te gustan mis besos?, Si siempre has dicho que es lo que más te gusta-rió y tomándolo del cuello volvió a besarlo.  
  
Esta vez el chico logro desprenderla de él, la miro y luego fijo su vista en Tamao a quien interrogo con la mirada, Anna por su parte lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
-No debiste irte así, no debiste, te he extrañado mucho, mucho, te amo, te amo-murmuraba con la cabeza pegada a su pecho-No vuelvas a irte Yoh, prométeme que no lo harás, promételo.  
  
El joven de ojos profundos la miró sorprendido, lo estaba confundiendo con Yoh, ¿pero porque?, la separo con gentileza y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-Anna-le dijo, su voz suave pero distinta  
  
-Anna-repitió, los ojos de la chica lo miraban embelesados, enamorados, se veía tan absorta en su ensoñación que le pareció cruel despertarla, pero debía hacerlo, por su bien y el suyo propio.  
  
Ella parecía volar, la voz de Yoh repetía su nombre, él estaba ahí, ese tonto samurai le había hecho creer lo peor, ¿cómo pudo haber dudado de su Yoh?, se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho, él no era de esas personas malvadas que dejan a la gente desamparada, Yoh no era como sus padres, y la prueba estaba ahí, palpable, él con ella, juntos...  
  
-Anna-le dijo con violencia mientras ignoraba los gestos de Tamao, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero definitivamente quería saberlo y para hacerlo tenía que despertar a la joven rubia que le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla, varias interrogantes pasaban por su cabeza, él nunca había visto comportarse a la fría itako de esa manera y el ¿dónde diablos esta Yoh que no controla a su esposa? Rondaba sin parar por su cabeza mientras lo buscaba en vano con la mirada.  
  
Ese aroma, un aroma extraño le llegaba a su nariz y una fuerte voz resonaba en su cabeza, una voz dura, distinta a la de Yoh, pero él estaba ahí, era su voz, lo miro con detenimiento...  
  
-¿Yoh?  
  
-Yo no soy Yoh, te lo he estado repitiendo, ¿qué te sucede?  
  
Súbitamente en su cabeza resonó el "Yo no soy Yoh", su visión comenzaba a aclararse, las suaves facciones del shaman se iban diluyendo poco a poco mostrado unas mas duras, sus ojos negros y tranquilos se transformaron en unos fríos y amarillos, su suave cabello castaño se acortaba poco a poco y tomaba un color azul marino, su vista ya no era nublada, veía a la perfección, sus ojos se agrandaron y observaron con profundo horror...  
  
-Vaya hasta que lo logre, ahora te gustaría explicarme el porque...-no continuo miro a la chica rubia que se hallaba con la cara llena de consternación.  
  
-No eres Yoh-le murmuro.  
  
-Claro que no, ya te lo dije, yo no soy Yoh, pero por extraña razón te has aferrado a la absurda idea de que sí.  
  
-Joven... – le llamo tímidamente Tamao haciendo una seña para que se callara.  
  
-Tú no eres Yoh-repitió con amargura Anna.  
  
-Claro que no, soy yo, Ren Tao-dijo con fuerza haciendo caso omiso a las señas de Tamao.  
  
-Ren Tao-repitió Anna, antes de caer con debilidad sobre los brazos del chico.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: Cómo logre pasar con éxito mi segundo examen de actuación decidí celebrarlo escribiendo otro capitulo, no lo había hecho porque tenía que aprenderme varias líneas y ensayar con mi equipo, pero aún así los nervios me ganaron un poco y olvide una línea, ¡se me borro por completo!, por suerte era solo una oración que nadie noto, ni siquiera el profesor, a la que sí le fue mal fue a mí compañera de escena ya que por mi error se le fue su concentración y comenzó a trabarse y hacer cosas ilógicas y fuera de personaje como le dijo el profesor cuando el examen concluyo y nos dijo nuestros errores y calificación, yo le pedí mil disculpas porque debido a eso le bajaron puntos y la regañaron mucho, y prometí no volver a equivocarme en el siguiente examen, bueno basta de contar mis chocoaventuras y a contestar reviews:  
  
Viosil Uab: gracias por tu review y por pensar que estuvo bien escrito, no te preocupes si estuvo corto, yo entiendo que hay cosas que hacer, y ¿sabes? Yo también espero ser una estrella de cine muy pronto, porque creo que como escritora no tendría un buen futuro.  
  
Nakuru-chaan: Me alegra saber que te guste mi historia y bueno Yoh no es tonto, solo esta algo traumado, pero nada más.  
  
Pam: Por supuesto que Anna lo hará sufrir, de eso me encargo yo personalmente, claro que tiene que sufrir y claro que regresara, sino no sería una buena historia y pues no quiero un final infeliz para este fic.  
  
Esperando que les guste este capitulo se despide de ustedes Beu Rib (Luna que espera) 


	5. En dirección al norte

Capitulo 5: En dirección al norte.  
  
Caminaba en silencio, observando cada árbol, flor o insecto que pasara por su vista, el viento le refrescaba el rostro y el sol brillaba con intensidad.  
  
¡Oh sí!, La libertad era hermosa.  
  
Pero algo en su mente no lo dejaba en paz, en su interior una pregunta se formaba, una duda sin respuesta, sentía que buscaba algo, algo muy distinto a su libertad, la cual ya había obtenido a su parecer, había dejado atrás su pasado y se dedicaba a vivir al presente, pero su alma no lo dejaba tranquilo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa contigo Yoh?-se pregunto-ya estas lejos de todo lo que te incomodaba, ¿qué más quieres?, ¿Por qué estas tan insatisfecho?  
  
No lograba comprenderlo, sabía que algo le faltaba, ¿quizás su vida tranquila, tan ansiada y esperada?, sí, eso era, pero ¿no se suponía que esa vida era la que había obtenido al irse de Tokio?  
  
Eran tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta.  
  
-Estar solo me esta afectando-se dijo-necesito hablar con alguien, toda esta situación terminara volviéndome loco.  
  
Se detuvo un instante y reviso con detenimiento el paisaje.  
  
-Si continuo en esta dirección, terminare llegando a Izumo y lo que menos quiero es llegar a ese lugar, mi abuela ha de estar furiosa, ha estas alturas Anna ya ha deber ido a quejarse con mi abuela, y no dudo por ningún momento que ella este viviendo ahí ahora-suspiro-Anna, me pregunto como la estará pasando, ¿llorara?, no, no lo creo, ella no es así, tal vez mi partida le haya afectado pero lo más seguro es que se ha repuesto rápidamente, es fuerte, nada la vence, nada...  
  
Su mente vagó en el tiempo, el tiempo en el cual la conoció...  
  
**Flash Back** Una niña se encontraba sentada en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, tenía la expresión fría y sombría, estaba callada, sino fuera por su respirar hubieran jurado que era una estatua, una linda estatua.  
  
Pensamiento que paso por la mente de un niño de cabellos castaños y auriculares naranjas que rodeo a la niña con ojos curiosos y con miedo a tocarla y romperla, hasta que...  
  
-¡Quieres dejar de darme vueltas como si fueras un buitre!-le grito molesta.  
  
El niño soltó un grito de horror y dio salto hacía atrás.  
  
-¡Abuela!, ¡Abuela!, ¡La estatua esta hablando y se mueve!-chillo asustado.  
  
-¡Cállate!, Yo no soy ninguna estatua-dijo con altanería- ¿qué no ves que soy humana?  
  
El niño la miró con más atención, se acerco a ella y le dio un pellizco.  
  
-Tonto-le dijo entre sollozos mientras se frotaba el gran punto rojo que tenía en su brazo.  
  
-Tienes razón, eres humana-y soltó una carcajada.  
  
-¡Yoh, deja en paz a Anna!-le ordeno una fuerte voz.  
  
El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, esa voz era de la persona más enojona del mundo, según él, de su abuela.  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho a esa niña que llora de esa manera?-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Yo... yo... le di un pellizco-contesto agachando la cabeza-pensé que era una estatua, estaba ahí sentada-señalo un punto en el pasillo-no se movía y su rostro tenía la misma expresión, además me asusto cuando hablo-se excuso el niño.  
  
-Que voy hacer contigo-dijo la anciana con resignación-Ella no es ninguna estatua, se llama Anna y es mi nueva alumna, así que debes tratarla bien, ¿entendiste Yoh?  
  
-Sipi  
  
-¿Y tú?-le dijo a la niña-Deja de llorar, una itako tan fuerte como tú no debe llorar nunca, debes ser fuerte, aunque lastime-le sonrió-descansa tu entrenamiento termino por hoy, y no olvides lo que te acabo de decir.  
  
-Sí, honorable sensei-respondió secando sus lagrimas y haciendo una leve reverencia.  
  
La anciana sonrió y se alejo dejándolos solos.  
  
-Anna, ¿me perdonas?-le dijo con en voz baja y sentándose a su lado.  
  
-No, me dolió, me hiciste mucho daño-y le dio la espalda.  
  
-De verdad perdóname, no fue mi intención, es que de verdad pensé que eras una estatua, una muy bonita por cierto-y rió.  
  
La niña se ruborizó un poco y lo miró.  
  
-¿De veras crees que soy linda?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Gracias  
  
-¿Me perdonas?, De verdad lo siento, te prometo que nunca, nunca volveré hacerte llorar o lastimarte.  
  
-¿Lo prometes?  
  
-Sí, promesa del dedo chiquito-le contesto con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el de ella y moviéndolos de arriba abajo con suavidad-¿lo ves?, Es una promesa para la eternidad, nunca volveré hacerte daño.  
  
-Entonces te perdono-le dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa.  
  
**Fin Flash Back**  
  
Yoh sonrió al recordar, desde aquel día y siguiendo el consejo de su abuela por un lado y por sobreponerse al abandono de sus padres, ella nunca más volvió a sonreír, se volvió un tanto fría y distante, y puso todo su empeño para ser fuerte, algo que él le admiraba.  
  
-A veces quisiera ser como ella, fuerte, capaz, y sobreponiéndose tan rápido-suspiro-Creo que daré un rodeo a Izumo e iré hacia el norte, ya sé quien me puede escuchar y comprender.  
  
Se abrocho el abrigo y emprendió su camino hacia Hokaydo, iría a visitar a Horo Horo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: ¡Hola a todos!, El día de hoy llegó Carlos, mi hermano mayor, había estado en el hospital y los doctores le dieron permiso de regresar aunque sea por una semana a casa, lo cual me tiene muy contenta, y como él le gustan mis fics me pidió que escribiera el siguiente capitulo y pues aquí esta, espero les guste.  
  
Ahora contestare los reviews:  
  
Keiko Asakura: Me alegra saber que te guste el fic y que te gusto el de Hana, la verdad es que en ese fic me salió lo maternal y pues ese fue el resultado, de todo corazón espero que te encuentres mejor, no sé lo que te pasa pero te puedo decir que a veces a mí también me sucede en especial cuando mi hermano tiene que regresar al hospital, ¡Animo!, te voy a dar una frase que siempre me dice Carlos para reponerme: SI LLORAS POR EL SOL, NO PODRÁS VER LAS ESTRELLAS, reflexiónala y si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo. En cuanto a Yoh tienes razón hay que comprenderlo y sí ¡No hay mejor pareja que Yoh y Anna!  
  
Xris: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, ya sé que Yoh es un desobligado pero yo me encargare de hacerle pagar cada uno de sus crímenes, en cuanto a Anna no te preocupes no soy tan mala para enloquecerla, además al final del capitulo 4, llegó cierta persona que todos sabemos no tiene pelos en la legua para decir lo que piensa.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Sí sufrirá, JA, JA, JA (risa diabólica acompañada de truenos), ya, me ha hecho mucho daño ver tanta t.v, y si ya pensabas mal de Yoh, espérate a leer lo que sucederá después, no adelanto más, y así es, estudio actuación como carrera universitaria, de hecho me agradaría ser una gran actriz (aunque mis padres dicen que debería estudiar una carrera de verdad), una pregunta ¿qué es la orden Siriusana?, lo que pasa es que soy muy curiosa (metiche dice mi hermano) y me gustaría saber.  
  
Lady Kaoru: No te preocupes y yo también tengo ganas de matar a Yoh pero de ser así no habría más historia y pues sería todo un fiasco, en cuanto como le hará para que lo perdone, ya lo he pensado, hay varias formas pero solo es cosa de decidirme por la más humillante que encuentre, y gracias por desearme suerte, ya que la necesitare en mi próximo examen, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic.  
  
Pues bien, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	6. La cruda realidad

Capitulo 6: La cruda realidad.  
  
-No lo haga joven Ren-le imploro la chica de cabellos rosados.  
  
-¿Y que sugieres que haga?, ¿Qué la sigamos engañando?-le dijo casi fuera de sí-lo siento-se disculpo mientras la miraba a los ojos- solo que toda esta situación esta acabando con mis nervios.  
  
-Lo sé-murmuro la joven.  
  
Y ambos se sentaron en el sillón.  
  
Anna no había salido de su habitación desde que Ren la dejo ahí, aquel día en que llego, de eso habían pasado dos semanas, su actitud seguía siendo la misma, distante y triste.  
  
-Esta decidido, voy a hablar con ella-le dijo Ren a Tamao y se levanto.  
  
-Pero joven...  
  
-Nada de peros, tu quédate aquí, es momento de que ella acepte la realidad- dijo con frialdad- y escuches lo que escuches no vengas, te prometo que no seré tan cruel.  
  
Dio media vuelta y dejo una Tamao suspirando de alivio, subió las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo en la habitación de Anna, inhalo aire para poder enfrentarla, con suaves golpes llamo a la puerta.  
  
-¿Anna, puedo pasar?-pregunto con débil voz.  
  
-Yoh ya regreso-le contesto a través de la puerta.  
  
-No, no ha regresado y... -contuvo la respiración-sinceramente no creo que lo haga-lanzo un poco de aire-Ábreme Anna, tengo algo que decirte. -¡Lárgate!, ¡Lárgate!, Déjame en paz-escucho que gritaba entre sollozos.  
  
-Es necesario-insistió.  
  
-No, no quiero escucharte, ¡vete!, ¡Vete!, Yo solo hablare con Yoh, ¿de acuerdo?, Así que ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes?-grito con desesperación y pateo la puerta con fuerza provocando que esta se abriera.  
  
Se introdujo a la desordenada habitación, ropa esparcida por todos lados tanto de Yoh como de ella, platos llenos de comida apilados en una de las esquinas de la habitación y en medio de todo ese caos: Anna estaba sentada con las rodillas abrazadas cerca de la ventana, su cabello rubio se encontraba sucio y enmarañado, sus ojos rojos a causa de tanto llorar y sus manos aferradas a una camisa blanca de Yoh.  
  
Ren no pudo evitar sentir asco al ver el deplorable estado en la que se encontraba la habitación y las condiciones en las que Anna estaba viviendo, no entendía como Tamao y Fausto permitieron que todo llegara hasta ese extremo.  
  
Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo frente a su cara, Anna evadió el rostro del muchacho.  
  
-Te dije que te largaras-dijo lentamente-¿Por qué diablos no haces lo que te digo?-le grito, sus ojos se llenaron con lagrimas.  
  
-No voy a dejar que te destruyas-comenzó con tranquilidad-Ve como estas Anna, no puedes continuar así, NO DEBES CONTINUAR ASÍ.  
  
-¿Qué no entiendes que me dejes en paz?, ¡Lárgate!, ¡No quiero verte!, ¡No quiero ver a nadie!, ¿Me oíste?, ¡A nadie!-lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-Yoh no tardara en llegar y debes saludarlo-esta vez su voz sonó pausada y alejada.  
  
-¡Anna!-gruño con furia-¡Acéptalo!, ¡Tan solo...!, ¡Ahhhh!, ¿Qué es tan difícil aceptar que Yoh te dejo?, ¡Es duro pero es la verdad!  
  
-¡Cállate, cállate!-Anna elevo sus manos hasta sus orejas y le obstruyo el paso al sonido con desesperación-¡Mentira!, ¡Yoh regresara!, ¡Eres un mentiroso!, ¡Mentiroso!-gritaba.  
  
Ren separó sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo.  
  
-Entiende Anna, ¡Yoh no regresará!-apretó con fuerza sus manos ya que la chica comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.  
  
-¡No, no, no!-lloraba, a su mente la realidad se le estaba haciendo presente.  
  
-¡Es la verdad!, ¡Acéptala!-le dolía el verla así pero era la única forma de regresarla a la normalidad.  
  
-¡Suéltame!-le grito y por fin pudo safar sus manos de las de Ren- ¡Ahora lárgate de mi casa!, ¡Llévate tus mentiras a otro lado!  
  
-¡Como tú quieras!-le grito y se levanto-yo solo te digo una cosa ¿acaso quieres que tu hijo muera?-la miro con profundidad.  
  
Había dado en el clavo.  
  
Súbitamente Anna dejo de llorar, se miro así misma y paso su mano por su vientre, lo había olvidado, había olvidado que estaba embarazada, era tanto su dolor y su decepción que había olvidado que una vida dependía de la de ella.  
  
-Perdóname, perdóname bebé-dijo al darse cuenta.  
  
Ren sonrió y se acerco a ella.  
  
-No Ren, no quiero que mi bebé muera, no quiero-le dijo entre sollozos mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico y lo abrazaba por el cuello con fuerza-He sido una tonta, tonta, pero es que, no sé, ¿por qué Ren?, ¿Por qué mi Yoh me dejo?  
  
-No lo sé Anna, no lo sé-contesto con ternura mientras daba suaves palmadas en la espalda de la chica-Solo sé que debes aceptarlo y debes ser fuerte, ve nada más en que estado te encuentras.  
  
Anna se separo de él y por primera vez observo con atención su alrededor, su mundo, ella misma, todo era un completo y absoluto desastre.  
  
-Tamao ha estado al pendiente de la casa, pero no se atrevía a contradecirte por miedo a que te enfermaras o algo así-dijo Ren al notar que la rubia apenas si podía creer todo lo que sus ojos miraban ahora que ya no tenía puesta la venda de la irrealidad.  
  
-He sido una tonta-repitió y se seco las lagrimas-Ahora salte, que me voy a vestir-le ordeno con su fría y tranquila voz de siempre.  
  
Ren asintió y salió de la habitación con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Anna se levanto y se dirigió hacia el espejo, observo su reflejo, su rostro demacrado, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, suciedad en su cara y en su cabello, negó con la cabeza, había llegado muy lejos, demasiado lejos, golpeo con un puño la mesa del tocador.  
  
-Y pensar que estuve a punto de... –agacho la mirada, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo- Pero ya no más-levanto la vista y seco las lagrimas-Ya no-paso su mano por su vientre-Por ti nunca más, ¡NUNCA MÁS!-dijo con voz dura mientras desgarraba con las manos la camisa de Yoh.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Hola, ¡Aquí yo de nuevo!, Espero les guste este capitulo, el que por cierto escribí estando en la parada del camión esperando a que dejara de llover, quizás por eso me quedo tan dramático, pero creo que la situación lo ameritaba, bueno ahora a contestar reviews:  
  
Lady Kaoru: Aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, esta es una de las muchas influencias que tendrá Ren en esta historia, y encuanto a la reacción de Horo, esta tardara en llegar ya que a Yoh le ocurrirán otras cosas en su viaje hacía Hokaydo que provocaran que no se acorte de hecho todo lo contrario, y como veras a Tamao ya no la enviare con el psicólogo (además ese era un gasto que no cubría el presupuesto de esta historia)  
  
Niki Asakura: Me alegra que te guste esta historia y sí, yo también a veces siento ganas de matar a Yoh pero no puedo, así que lo único que puedo hacerle es que sufra, y mucho, por supuesto que Anna tardara en perdonarlo( si yo que escribo la historia y son fan de Yoh no puedo perdonarlo pues creo que ella menos) en cuanto a Ren no diré nada, bueno, no andas tan equivocada, es todo lo que diré.  
  
May sk: Tu tampoco andas tan equivocada en tus suposiciones, pero ya, mejor me calló, porque si sigo así ya no leerán el fic, y claro que Yoh sufrirá (no me canso de repetirlo, pero es que me da tanto coraje su forma tan cobarde de huir que ese será su castigo) y que bueno que te gusto el fic de Hana, de hecho creo que es uno de los más bonitos que he escrito(modestia aparte), espero que continúes leyendo el fic.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Me alegro que ya estés mejor y estés contenta creo que eso es lo principal, y acerca de las preguntas creo que nos hacemos todas esas preguntas porque vivir no es tan sencillo como creemos, siempre he pensado que cuando crecemos y maduramos nos damos cuenta que hay promesas que no podemos cumplir porque no están en nuestras manos o porque comenzamos a cuestionarnos acerca de nuestra propio carácter, y eso es justamente lo que le sucede a Yoh entre otras cosas, además de que nos dejamos llevar por la falsa felicidad que nos trae el dinero, pero hace tiempo leí en un fic lo siguiente: LA FELICIDAD CONSISTE EN TENER ALGO QUE HACER, ALGUIEN AQUIEN AMAY Y ALGUNA COSA QUE ESPERAR, y yo creo que esa frase es muy cierta, por otro lado me alegra saber que te gusto el flash back, y sí, adoro a mi hermano, es que siempre hemos sido muy unidos, solo nos llevamos un año y pues siempre compartimos muchas cosas en el colegio o en la casa, hasta que el cayo enfermo y tuvo que mudarse al hospital, y no me molesta que me agregues a tu msn, a mí también me gustaría platicar contigo.  
  
Xris: Pues ya era hora de aquel desdichado se acordara de ella, aunque muy a su pesar lo segura haciendo y en cuanto a tu hipótesis (suenan fanfarrias) ¡has acertado! (Aplausos), eso es exactamente lo que quiero mostrar en este fic entre otras cosas más, me alegra saber que se va entendiendo el significado de la historia y como veras Anna se recupero y no hubo necesidad de mandarla al hospital.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Cómo veras Anna no enloqueció y no hubo necesidad de ponerle camisa de fuerza, aunque esa idea a mí también me pasaba por la cabeza, por lo que veo tu también quieres ser actriz, ¿no hay carrera de teatro en tu universidad?, esa es la que yo elegí y entre otras cosas te enseñan actuación de manera profesional, pero esta bien que estudies periodismo (mis padres hubieran deseado lo mismo), aunque cuando uno lleva la actuación por dentro... es muy terco, espero que si entres a la universidad o al CEA, y algún día no muy lejano nos encontraremos en una entrega de oscares, ah por cierto, gracias por explicarme lo de la orden Siriusana, de hecho Harry Potter es uno de mis libros favoritos, ahora estoy leyendo el quinto libro, y créeme su idea de salvar perros no es tan descabellada, aunque tengo dudas sobre adorar a Sirius Black.  
  
Viosil Uab: Como veras en este capitulo le hecho un poco de la mucha justicia que pienso darle a Anna, y claro que Yoh sufrirá, a su debido tiempo, hay que dejar que disfrute para después darle donde más le duela.  
  
Ahora sí, me despido, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad me alientan a continuar con esta muy diferente historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	7. Un encuentro inesperado

Capitulo 7: Un encuentro inesperado.  
  
Se encontraba ya más tranquilo, sus repentinos remordimientos de conciencia habían disminuido considerablemente.  
  
-¿Por qué tengo que escuchar a mi conciencia?, Yo solo tome las riendas de lo que siempre me perteneció: mi vida-se había dicho una y otra vez mientras caminaba en dirección al norte.  
  
O al menos eso es lo que creía...  
  
-¡Diablos!-grito al tiempo que miraba de un lado a otro-Este lugar me parece familiar.  
  
Se acerco a un árbol cercano y reconoció una diminuta marca que había en el follaje.  
  
-¡Lo sabía, ya he estado aquí!, ¡Maldición!-exclamó y un poco más tranquilo agregó-Parece que me he perdido y solo he estado dando vueltas una y otra vez-suspiro cansado y se sentó en una roca cercana-No sé ni para que me quejó, toda mi vida siempre he andado perdido.  
  
Sonrió con ironía al comprobar lo despistado que podía llegar a ser a veces, pero definitivamente ese descuido se debía a ella: todo era culpa de Anna, una vez más.  
  
Y es que por más que lo intentaba no podía sacársela de la cabeza, era algo más fuerte que él, algo que lo dominaba, muchas veces había intentado mandar al diablo todo y correr a su lado nuevamente, pero no podía ser débil y dar marcha atrás a todo lo lejos que había llegado ya, además el temor volvía a hacerse presente en su cabeza, decididamente él no estaba listo para volver y enfrentarse a los encantadores y furiosos ojos de Anna y la sola idea de que sería padre le aterraba, así que había hecho como sí Anna hubiera desaparecido y continuo su camino, pero ella siempre se le hacía presente, a cada instante, en cada situación y lo peor de todo: NO SABÍA PORQUE.  
  
Paso su mano por su cabellera castaña, estaba a punto de levantarse y proseguir cuando un peculiar sonido proveniente de su estomago lo hizo volver a sentarse.  
  
-Tengo hambre-se quejó-Pero si me detengo y como algo se hará de noche y sí ya de por sí estoy perdido, de noche iré a parar seguramente al lugar a donde no quiero llegar-su estomago gruño una vez más-Pero esto es más fuerte que yo.  
  
Miro a su estomago y miro hacía el cielo, estomago, cielo, una y otra vez y al quinto gruñido de su estomago se decidió.  
  
-Pues sí ya estoy aquí, ¡A comer!-exclamó con alegría y se puso a hurgar dentro de su mochila.  
  
Saco lo primero que su mano pudo agarrar, el pañuelo de Anna, lo miro con desdén y lo coloco a un lado, no sabía que extraña fuerza lo había orillado a llevarse ese viejo pedazo de tela rojo que siempre había llevado su esposa durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Volvió a meter su mano, esta vez su termo de agua apareció, y así siguió una y otra vez hasta que con tristeza descubrió que se había terminado todas sus provisiones, sí, llevaba dinero hasta para regalar pero estaba en el bosque a cientos de kilómetros de la civilización, ahí en medio de la nada, el dinero no era más que papel inservible.  
  
-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?-miro hacía el cielo-Se ha hecho de noche, lo mejor será que acampe aquí, esta comenzando a refrescar.  
  
Y de manera inconsciente tomo el pañuelo y se cubrió con él, después fue a buscar un poco de ramas secas para encender una fogata.  
  
-Tal vez encuentre un animal salvaje al cual me pueda comer-se dijo con alegría y tomo un pequeño cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina al partir.  
  
Se adentro en el bosque, casi no se podía ver nada, salvo lo que la luna llena alumbraba, lentamente fue recogiendo varias ramitas que se hallaban tiradas en el suelo, de pronto CRACK se escucho en la penumbra.  
  
Yoh se mantuvo quieto, otro crack inundo el espacio, de manera ágil se escondió tras un árbol.  
  
-Un animal, ahora si voy a cenar-se dijo en un susurro y se fue preparando para abordarlo.  
  
El crujir de las ramas se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se escuchaban más cerca del lugar donde se encontraba escondido.  
  
Lentamente fue girándose y entonces lo vio, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre él, dispuesto a matarle pero...  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-un grito lo asusto.  
  
Se aparto un poco y miro a su presa, esta vez al claro de la luna, aquel ser no era un animal, sino que era...  
  
-¡Una mujer!-exclamo aterrado Yoh-Discúlpeme, discúlpeme de verdad, yo..., yo pensé que era un animal.  
  
-¡Eso es propio de los hombres!, ¡Ellos siempre creen que somos todos iguales!-le grito ofendida-¿Qué?, ¿No piensas a ayudarme a poner de pie?-le pregunto un poco más calmada pero con altivez al ver como el chico solo la miraba sin comprender.  
  
-Sí, sí, claro-contesto con nerviosismo y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.  
  
La chica tomó su mano y se levanto con agilidad, lo soltó y comenzó a sacudirse la tierra de su ropa.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso nunca habías visto a una mujer?-le dijo con burla al notar como aquel muchacho la miraba todavía confundido.  
  
-No, claro que no-dijo reponiéndose de su asombro-Solo que... ¿qué hace una chica sola en el bosque a estas horas de la noche?  
  
-Es curioso yo iba a hacerte esa misma pregunta-se reviso la ropa y sonrió- Parece que ya quede-luego se dirigió a Yoh-Viajo, voy a reunirme con mi familia que vive en el norte, vi tus cosas y supuse que había alguien más, así que decidí seguirte, nunca pensé que me caerías encima y me confundieras con un animal-y le sonrió.  
  
-Perdón, solo es que en la oscuridad no vi bien y como tenía hambre, pues pensé que era algún conejo o algo así-se disculpo.  
  
-Esta bien, ¿piensas acampar?-le pregunto al ver la gran cantidad de ramas que llevaba bajo el brazo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Podría...?-un poco de carmín coloreo las mejillas de la muchacha-¿Podría acampar contigo?  
  
Esta pregunta exaltó a Yoh, la miro y noto que ella estaba apenada por su atrevimiento.  
  
-Podríamos compartir los víveres-le dijo con esperanza, paso uno de sus brazos atrás de su espalda y cruzo los dedos.  
  
-Esta bien, vamos-le dijo Yoh con su eterna sonrisa.  
  
La chica le sonrió y ambos regresaron a donde se hallaban sus cosas.  
  
Yoh encendió el fuego y se sentó lejos de ella.  
  
Ella por su parte sacó un poco de comida y se la ofreció, comenzaron a cenar en silencio.  
  
-¡Que tonta soy!-dijo de pronto-No me he presentado, soy Hiromi, Hiromi Saishu-y le extendió la mano.  
  
-Yo soy Yoh, Yoh Asakura-y estrecho con suavidad su mano la cual pudo sentir que era muy suave, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos la soltó con prontitud-¿a dónde me dijiste que ibas?-le pregunto.  
  
-Al norte, a la región de Hokaydo, mi familia me espera.  
  
-¿Eres una ainu?-pregunto confundido Yoh.  
  
-Casi, veras, yo sé que Hokaydo es reconocido por albergar a la tribu ainu, pero lo que la gente no sabe es que esa tribu se divide en cuatro clanes que están distribuidos en las cuatro partes claves de Hokaydo, la primera parte o parte tierra es dominada por el bosque y ahí habitan los Kropocus, la segunda es la parte agua y es dominada por los calvecines, la tercera parte es del hielo y es dominada por los Nedelsies, yo pertenezco a este clan, y el ultimo es la parte fuego y es dominada por los dracorales, así como te darás cuenta soy ainu pero del clan del hielo.  
  
Yoh la miro con sorpresa, no sabía que tantas cosas pasaran en el lugar de origen de Horo Horo, luego observo con detenimiento a Hiromi, era físicamente diferente a Pilika y a Horo, su cabello era largo y plateado con mechones en blanco, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran de un gris profundo, una verdadera hija de la nieve, solo sus cejas y pestañas eran de color negro.  
  
-¿Y tú hacía donde vas?-le pregunto sacándolo de pronto de sus observaciones.  
  
-Yo también voy hacía Hokaydo, visitare a un amigo-contesto sonriendo.  
  
-¿Enserio?, ¿De que clan es?-pregunto emocionada.  
  
-Es del clan de tierra.  
  
-Pues si no te incomoda podemos viajar juntos-propuso la chica, nuevamente sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín.  
  
-No en lo absoluto-contesto respirando de alivio por dentro, viajando con esa chica no se perdería, ya que al paso que iba seguramente hubiera llegado a casa de Horo dentro de dos años.  
  
La chica sonrió para después acercarse más al fuego para calentarse.  
  
-¿Tienes frío?-le pregunto.  
  
-Solo un poco, no es nada-contesto sonriendo para después titiritar débilmente.  
  
Yoh sonrió, se acerco a ella y se desprendió el pañuelo rojo, delicadamente se lo coloco en la espalda a la chica.  
  
-Así ya no tendrás frío-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Hiromi no contesto solamente lo miro y se sonrojo con furia.  
  
E Yoh al percibir esta acción amplio su sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica era bonita, realmente bonita.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: ¡Hola a todos!, Espero que estén todos bien, yo estoy con frío, odio este loco clima pero en fin, aquí esta un capitulo más que espero les guste, lo de los clanes como ya lo habrán notado lo invente yo, es que tenía que dar una explicación del porque la chica viajaba en la misma dirección de Yoh, este capitulo lo iba a pasar en vacaciones pero me iré a Cuernavaca la próxima semana que es la que me han dado de vacaciones en la escuela, además que me han dejado un poco de tarea(solo es aprenderme una líneas, comprar el vestuario para mi examen y leer un libro sobre teatro prehispánico), pero sí me llega la inspiración les prometo escribir y pasarlo en el primer cibercafé que encuentre.  
  
Ahora contesto sus reviews:  
  
Anita Kyôyama: No te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, a mí también me vuelve loca la escuela a veces, y me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia.  
  
Anita Kyôyama fcc: Gracias por tu idea, la tomare en cuenta, pero no te prometo que sucederá así, tal vez algunas cosas, y claro que haré sufrir a Yoh, jajaja(risa de bruja macabra), aunque no lo parezca por el momento, pero como ya dije, hay que dejarlo que disfrute para que después, en el momento en el que menos se lo espere, crash, darle el golpe mortal y sí el bebé se llamara Hana, no le encuentro sentido cambiárselo.  
  
Xris: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y por eso hice reaccionar a Anna: Por su bebé, aunque he de reconocer que me costo un poco de trabajo plasmar las emociones pero al parecer quedaron bien, en cuanto a tu duda, solo puedo decirte que Yoh moverá cielo y tierra para lograrlo, eso es todo lo te diré.  
  
Niky Asakura: Yoh tal vez reaccione y en cuanto a Horo, a él ya le tengo el papel que desempeñara dentro de la historia, solo te diré que será un Horo distinto al que conocemos, en cuanto a lo de Ren, solo te daré una pista: uno de ellos sí se enamorara de verdad. Espero que con este capitulo duermas el doble de bien.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Ya ves no habrá necesidad de que me castigues, aquí tienes otro interesante capitulo, y le di el giro para que puedan suceder todas las demás situaciones futuras, aunque reconozco que la idea de una Anna loca era muy tentadora, es diferente y podría haber dado más situaciones, pero cuando hice el borrador de la historia, me di cuenta que eso mejor no y pues no la enloquecí. Pasando a otra cosa, que genial que hagas sketchs y que los hayan aceptado en la televisora, y tienes razón no estaría mal encontrarnos en los golden globes, y sí me encanta me fascina Harry Potter, aunque tengo una duda ¿a Ron le gusta Hermione?, y mis personajes favoritos son: Remus Lupin y Severus Snape (no me mates), por cierto tu castigo de la ramita me inspiro para que Yoh fuera a recoger varias de ellas.  
  
Viosil Uab: Gracias por decir que fue brillante, como le dije a Xris me costo un poco de trabajo eso de las emociones, sabía como se sentían pero describirlo fue un tanto difícil porque de verdad deseaba que se notaran todas esas emociones encontradas y me alegra saber que lo logré, pasando a otra cosa, lo de Ren y Anna, solo te diré que uno de ellos se enamorara y no es difícil saber quien y tratare de no hacer escenas anti Yoh y Anna.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Hola amiga, espero que te encuentres bien, por supuesto que no iba a dejar que mi ídola se derrumbara y al parecer sí, tú eres la única que comprende a mi muy querido Yoh, y me complace saber que te gusto el capitulo y espero que con este al menos una de tus dudas se aclare, solo quiero que sepas que no tratare de hacer anti YohxAnna ya que esta historia es puramente basada en esta pareja( mi favorita y perfecta en mi opinión), solo haré algunos roces para darle un poco de emoción al fic, y notaras que en todos hay una inesperada consecuencia, déjame darte las gracias por tu review en mi fic de Y todo queda en nada, al parecer coincidimos en algunos pensamientos sobre Hao, cuídate y espero que el capitulo te guste.  
  
May sk: Lamento no haberte dicho que estabas equivocada pero como lo dijiste eso provocara muchas reacciones en Yoh, y si sufrirá jajaja( creo que me contagiaste lo Hao, aunque no es mala idea ser un poco Hao a la hora del escribir su terrible sufrimiento), espero que continúes leyendo la historia que tendrá bastantes sorpresas.  
  
Ahora sí es todo, felices vacaciones (a todos aquellos que vivimos en México), cuídense y chao. 


	8. Aprendiendo a sobrevivir

Capitulo 8: Aprendiendo a sobrevivir.  
  
Sentada frente la mesa del comedor repasaba una a una todas las cartas que el cartero había llevado aquella mañana, todas indudablemente eran cuentas, sin embargo ella en su interior y en contra de su renovada voluntad, esperaba que él hubiera escrito.  
  
-Vamos Anna, no te tortures así, lo prometiste-se reprocho con dureza y abrió uno de los sobres.  
  
-Doña Anna-le llamó con débil voz Tamao.  
  
-Quinientos yens-aventó ese sobre y abrió otro, lo reviso con cuidado- trescientos yens-levanto un poco la vista y vio la temblorosa figura de Tamao parada en el umbral de la puerta-¿Necesitas algo?  
  
-Es que..., halla afuera hay unos señores que dicen venir de la compañía de luz-dijo con nerviosismo.  
  
-¿La compañía de luz?-pregunto con incredulidad-¿Qué demonios hace esa gente aquí?  
  
-Dicen que... –tembló ligeramente-Que cortaran la luz a falta de pago.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamo alterada-No pueden, no pueden hacer eso-reviso con euforia todos los sobres y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al encontrar uno con el sello de la compañía eléctrica-Mira acaba de llegar el...  
  
No termino la frase, el sobre no era ningún recibo de pago sino todo lo contrario, era un aviso de que la compañía mandaría a dos de sus elementos a cortar la luz debido a que ya llevaban dos meses sin pagar.  
  
Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, Tamao la siguió con sumo nerviosismo.  
  
-No se altere Doña Anna, recuerde que esta embarazada-se atrevió a susurrarle cuando la rubia salió y se para frente a dos robustos hombres.  
  
-Disculpa niña, se encuentra tu madre, la señora... –reviso su pisapapeles- la señora Asakura.  
  
-Soy yo-respondió con frialdad.  
  
Ambos hombres abrieron enormemente los ojos, se miraron unos a otros y por un momento observaron a Anna con detenimiento, no podían creer que esa jovencita fuera señora.  
  
-Bueno... pues en ese caso-articulo uno de los hombres que llevaba un overol naranja-Hemos venido a cortar el servicio.  
  
-Pero no puede-exclamo-yo no he recibido ningún recibo de pago.  
  
-Mire señora-esta vez fue el otro hombre el que hablo, llevaba overol amarillo-nosotros tenemos las copias de sus recibos-saco dos pequeños papeles-Mire.  
  
Anna los tomo y los observo con detenimiento, era cierto, eran sus recibos y habían sido recibidos por Tamao.  
  
-Esta bien, que debo hacer para que no me corten la luz-dijo con tranquilidad y sin perder su pose fría.  
  
-Pues esta claro ¿no?, Pues pagar señora-se burlo el de overol amarillo.  
  
-¿Y cuanto es?-pregunto con dureza y mirando displicentemente al osado que se había atrevido a burlarse de ella.  
  
-Son mil quinientos yens-contesto con tranquilidad y le mostró la cuenta.  
  
-¡Pero eso es demasiado!-le grito.  
  
-Ya lo sabemos, pero tiene que pagar los recargos, yo no tengo la culpa señora-dijo un tanto molesto-Ahora, si no quiere quedarse sin luz puede pagarnos y con gusto nos iremos.  
  
-Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero.  
  
-Pues entonces señora, déjenos pasar y procederemos a hacer nuestro trabajo- le dijo el de overol naranja mientras hacia a un lado a Anna con suavidad.  
  
-Un momento-escucharon decir a una voz-yo les pagare.  
  
Todos voltearon, un joven de abrigo negro los miraba con desafío.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo uno de ellos.  
  
-Que yo les pagare, así que salgan de la casa-saco de su bolsillo una chequera y anoto en él-tomen, con esto también se paga lo que queda del año.  
  
El hombre de overol amarillo tomó el cheque y comprobó que era autentico, hizo un ademán a su compañero quien salió de la casa y después de dar los recibos de todo lo que se había pagado se alejaron de allí.  
  
-No debiste hacer eso Ren Tao, yo no te pedí tu ayuda-le dijo con ferocidad la rubia mientras se introducía al cálido hogar.  
  
Ren entró tras ella y Tamao se limito a cerrar la puerta y a quedarse ahí de pie, se avecinaba una gran tormenta.  
  
-Solo quería ayudar-se excuso el joven proveniente de china.  
  
-Pues ya has ayudado bastante-le espetó Anna-Estos son MIS problemas, no le compete a nadie más que a mí-suspiro y se sentó en la silla-no debiste meter tu narizota donde no te llamaban, pero pues, gracias.  
  
A Ren le sorprendió de sobremanera esa ultima palabra.  
  
-Pero que quede claro que ese dinero fue tu pago por tu estancia en la pensión-volvió a suspirar-Son demasiadas cuentas y deudas-dijo mientras repasaba sobre tras sobre.  
  
-¿Y porque no les escribes a los Asakura?, no creo que te nieguen el dinero- repuso con tranquilidad Ren-Además si les cuentas que Yoh se fue pues yo creo que con más razón te...  
  
-Eso nunca-le interrumpió con dureza-Yo sé que podría enviarles una carta e incluso llamarles por teléfono pero no, no quiero.  
  
-¿Por qué no?-pregunto un poco indignado el chico-Después de todo es tu familia, no pueden dejarte abandonada a tu suerte.  
  
-No entiendes Ren, yo sé que me enviarían dinero como cuando-trago saliva- cuando Yoh les pedía para los gastos, pero yo no quiero pedirles nada-bajo la mirada-veras, si yo les cuento todo lo que esta sucediendo, la abuela Kino se pondrá furiosa y traerá de vuelta a Yoh cuente lo que cueste...  
  
-¡Ahí esta!, ¿No es eso lo que quieres?  
  
-No, sí es a la fuerza no lo quiero de vuelta-levanto su mirada y la clavo en los ojos de Ren-Yoh se fue por no sé que motivo, pero fue porque así él lo quiso, yo no lo quiero a mi lado a la fuerza, por imposición de otros, sí él quiere regresar que lo haga, aunque para serte sincera-su voz se apago-lo dudo.  
  
Ren guardó silencio, él también pensaba lo mismo.  
  
-Pero en fin-dijo recobrando su sereno tono de voz-No me queda otra más que buscar trabajo, porque también dudo mucho que alguien se hospede en la pensión.  
  
-Pero no puedes trabajar Anna, eres menor de edad y estas embarazada, contéstame ¿quién diablos te dará empleo?  
  
-No lo sé, pero de una cosa estoy segura: voy a salir de adelante por mi hijo, no voy a permitir que a mi bebé le falte algo, así que mañana mismo voy a ir a buscar un empleo.  
  
-¿Que no has escuchado a Fausto?-repuso Ren-Te ha dicho que debes mantenerte en reposo, estas débil debido a-guardo silencio luego torno los ojos y completo-ya sabes.  
  
-Lo sé pero que sugieres que haga, que me siente y me ponga a tejer mientras vienen más cobradores, mientras me cortan la luz, el agua, el teléfono, mientras Tamao y yo nos quedamos sin comida-dijo enfadada.  
  
-No claro que no pero, Ahh, no sé, no sé-lanzo un bufido y se sentó.  
  
-Podríamos vender comida-escucharon que decía una tímida vocecita.  
  
Volvieron el rostro y miraron a Tamao, quien los miraba un poco vacilante pero su voz denotaba una inusual seguridad.  
  
-Repite otra vez lo que dijiste Tamao-le pidió Anna.  
  
-Que podríamos vender comida, a mí no me molesta cocinar.  
  
Anna la miro con ojos de quien ve a alguien en extremo soñador, por otra parte a Ren se le ilumino el rostro.  
  
-Sí, puede ser-exclamo.  
  
Anna volteo a mirarlo, esta vez sus ojos parecían decir que también había enloquecido.  
  
-No lo ves Anna, ese podría ser la solución, poner una especie de restaurante.  
  
-Aja, pero dime ¿dónde diablos vamos a meter a la gente?-pregunto exasperada la rubia.  
  
-Pues aquí, en la pensión-contesto como si fuera lo más lógico Ren, en realidad lo era-podemos acondicionar todo, Tamao cocinara y yo puedo ser el camarero mientras se da a conocer, aunque con lo bien que guisa Tamao no dudo que dentro de poco tengamos muchos clientes.  
  
-¿Y a ti quien te invito?-le dijo con dureza-Ya te he dicho que esto es mi problema, tu no tienes porque ayudarme.  
  
-Vamos Anna, no seas tan orgullosa, somos amigos ¿no?, Los amigos Anna, siempre se ayudan-y le sonrió con franqueza.  
  
Anna le sonrió con debilidad, era extraño pero de pronto la idea de poner el mentado restaurante ya no le parecía del todo mala y comenzaba a creer que no estaba del todo sola.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: ¡Hola a todos!, Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas vacaciones, yo me la he pasado muy bien, claro hasta que regrese a mi casa y a la escuela, corregí este capitulo durante las vacaciones y pues aquí esta, espero lo disfruten.  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sully, mi gatita, quien se murió mientras estaba fuera, snif, snif, la voy a extrañar, pero así es la ley de la vida.  
  
Ahora después de mi momentáneo drama voy a contestar sus reviews que tanto me motivan:  
  
Keiko Asakura: Yo estoy bien y espero que tu también te encuentres muy bien, aquí tienes otro capitulo más, y no quiero alarmarte pero la chica que apareció puede que cause algunos conflictos, y a mí también me encanta esa pareja, me parece que se complementan tan bien, aunque para hacer fics hay que crearles conflictos y pues ya veras, otra cosa, ¿podrías enviarle a Viosil un abrazo de mi parte?, no sé que le haya ocurrido pero le voy a extrañar, aunque entiendo, la familia es primero, espero que este capitulo te guste, cuídate mucho.  
  
Anita Kyôyama fcc: Te aseguro que sufrirá bastante, durante estas vacaciones me decidí por un buen método de tortura, y eso que había pensado en varios, pero al fin después de mucho pensar elegí uno muy bueno.  
  
Xris: Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones, y tienes razón necesita madurar, y lo hará, te prometo que lo hará, y claro que tendrá que hacer algo muy bueno para encontentar no solo a Anna sino a todas las demás que ansían ahorcarlo con ganas y que lo querrán matar después de varias cosas que sucederán y para alegría mía ya encontré la forma, jajaja(risa hiper diabólica), bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
Anita Kyôyama: Felicidades, me alegra saber que estés enamorada y que te ha gustado el fic, ¿te enamoraste de alguien como len?, guau, yo aún sigo buscando a mí Yoh, espero encontrarlo algún día, en fin, volviendo a lo del fic no te prometo que regresara pronto, pero si puedo prometerte un sufrimiento lento y constante para Yoh.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Sí te enfadaste con eso, espera que habrá más, así que te recomiendo que cuentes hasta diez cuando leas los capítulos dedicados a Yoh y no puede picarle un alacrán porque esa chica podría aprovecharse de la situación y pues eso creo que no queremos, estoy a punto de terminar el quinto libro y pues no sé si ya lo leíste pero a Sirius no le va muy bien que digamos, y esa nueva profesora, me cae tan mal, que podría matarla, a mí me gustaría más un Hermione x Ron, no sé como que se ven mejor, bueno eso creo.  
  
Minamo: Creo que a todo el mundo le cayo mal Hiromi, y pues Yoh no esta ciego, pero claro que estuvo mal que pensara eso en especial porque esta casado, pero en fin así son los hombres, me alegra saber que te gusto el fic, espero que este capitulo te guste también.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Tenía que hacerle justicia a Anna y pues como veras Ren la esta ayudando y mucho, no te preocupes con lo de Horo, él hará algo importante, demasiado importante.  
  
Anna Ayanami: A mí también se me pasa el enojo cuando veo a Yoh por t.v, aunque de un tiempo a la fecha evito hacerlo ya que mi mente comienza a decirme que Yoh es incapaz de hacer todas las cosas que escribo y pues me corta de cierta manera la inspiración, y pues veras que dentro de poco ya no estará tan triste.  
  
Niki Asakura: Y vaya que se dieron vuelta y vaya que seguirán dándose vuelta y no te puedo decir en que terminara todo esto porque, aún no lo sé, esta bien, sí sé, pero no lo diré, he aquí otro capitulo más para que lo disfrutes.  
  
Ahora me despido, cuídense mucho y los veo el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	9. Hakuna Matata

Capitulo 9: Hakuna Matata  
  
Lo miraba de solosayo, examinaba cada detalle que conformaba su anatomía, el sonrojo se hizo presente al percatarse del bien formado cuerpo, el corazón le latió con violencia, en su opinión era un hombre en exceso atractivo, sus ojos profundos y tranquilos, su asimétrica faz, sus cabellos revueltos por el aire, definitivamente ese chico le había cautivado el corazón.  
  
Desvió la mirada al notar que él la miraba, fijo su vista hacía al frente y se irguió, comenzó a caminar derecha, sí la iba a ver, pues que la viera bien.  
  
Yoh miro de nuevo hacía al frente, pero un instante después estaba mirándola de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, así que olvidándose por completo del disimulo se puso a inspeccionar a la chica que apenas hacía dos días lo acompañaba hacía Hokaydo.  
  
-Es alta-comenzó a decirse para sus adentros-No tanto como yo, pero tampoco tiene la estatura de Anna, tiene unas muy buenas pantorrillas aunque no parecen tan sedosas como las de Anna, su cintura es estrecha pero no tanto como la de Anna, sus pechos son grandes y se ven bien formados, pero definitiva... –no termino la frase otro pensamiento se apodero de su cabeza haciéndolo enfadar-¿Por qué la comparo con Anna?, Se honesto Yoh, Hiromi es una chica totalmente escultural, es hermosa por donde la veas y además cocina delicioso y su carácter es una mezcla de dulzura y crueldad, sí definitivamente Hiromi es mejor-esto ultimo lo pronuncio en voz alta.  
  
-Perdón me llamabas-le dijo la chica observándolo de manera indirecta.  
  
-¿Eh?, No, no, nada, solo, solo, estaba pensando en voz alta-y al notar una mirada curiosa por parte de la chica se apresuro a decir-Estoy cansado, ¿te molestaría acampar aquí?  
  
La chica negó con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a levantar el campamento.  
  
Hiromi de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas y cautivadoras a Yoh, ella no era tonta, el chico se sentía atraído hacía ella, no había duda alguna, y como a ella también le gustaba... comenzó a desplegar todo su encanto posible.  
  
Yoh por su parte se sentía sumamente cohibido, nunca, ninguna chica le había coqueteado de manera abierta y si lo habían hecho pues él nunca lo había notado.  
  
Encendieron una fogata y se sentaron tranquilamente a comer, Hiromi lo observaba con infinita atención.  
  
-¡Madre santa!-exclamo de pronto la chica, soltando su plato-¡Eres Asakura!  
  
Yoh la miro confundido, eso él lo sabía no entendía lo extraordinario del caso.  
  
-Soy una tonta, no me había dado cuenta de quien eras-se llevo sus manos a la boca-Tu eres el que derroto a Hao.  
  
El chico se sorprendió ante tal recuerdo, paso su mano por su cabeza como si quisiera borrarlo de su mente, luego asintió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-No lo puedo creer, ¡Estoy viajando con un poderoso shaman!-decía Hiromi emocionada.  
  
-No todo lo hice yo, mis amigos me ayudaron mucho-repuso con la sonrisa aún más amplia.  
  
-Sí, esa historia llegó a todos lados, todos en la tribu se juntaron para celebrar, todos estaban muy contentos, en especial porque el ainu elegido participo en el combate.  
  
-¿El elegido?-pregunto Yoh con curiosidad.  
  
-Sí, todos los shamanes de la tribu celebramos una especie de prueba para elegir al mejor candidato para ir al torneo y reclamar el trono, esta vez quede en la semifinal, pero mi primo Horo Horo me gano y fue él el que partió hacía Tokio-le explico.  
  
Yoh estaba boquiabierto, esa chica era prima de Horo.  
  
-A mí me agrada tu sueño-dijo Hiromi provocando que Yoh se sobresaltara y la mirara.  
  
-¿Mi sueño?  
  
-Sí, el de una vida llena de tranquilidad, eso sí que sería genial, un lugar sin preocupaciones.  
  
-¿Verdad que sí?, Eso es lo mejor del mundo, jamás preocuparte, tener una entera paz-y lanzo un fuerte suspiro.  
  
-Y creo que lo has conseguido.  
  
-Sí, aquí en este viaje encontré lo que deseaba-su mirada se clavo en la de Hiromi, quien se ruborizó con ligereza.  
  
No había duda alguna, esa chica lo estaba envolviendo de manera salvaje en un mundo de confusiones y encontrados sentimientos, no sabía enteramente porque se sentía extrañamente un tanto enamorado.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Antes que nada, ¡no me maten!, verán en algunos fics que he leído Anna se confunde con respecto a sus sentimientos acerca de Yoh y Hao e Yoh siempre tiene muy presente que es lo que siente, yo solo quería mostrarlo pero al revez, esta vez sea Yoh el confundido y Anna pues la fuerte se podría decir, pero no todo el tiempo estará confundido, otra cosa, sé que el titulo suena tonto pero me pareció el más correcto, ya que sí han visto el rey león para simba el Hakuna Matata es alejarse del pasado y no preocuparse y eso es lo que Yoh esta haciendo, esta echando por la borda todo lo anterior y concentrándose en sus nuevas emociones, una cosa por ultimo he comenzado a escribir un Universo Alterno pero esta sumamente denso y un tanto fuerte, ¿creen prudente publicarlo?, espero sus opiniones, ahora después de toda esta aclaración, contesto reviews:  
  
Lady Kaoru: Sí Ren es muy lindo, yo quiero un amigo así, y tienes razón a Yoh le va dar un paro cardiaco cuando se entere, espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
Anita Kyôyama fcc: No creo que Anna se olvide él, ya que tendrá un hijo suyo, pero tratare de que por momentos no tenga su recuerdo tan presente.  
  
Annita Kyôyama: Fue Tomoyo la del mensaje, y tienes razón la esperanza muere al ultimo, aunque es mejor darse cuenta antes para que el dolor sea menor, y como veras a Yoh se le olvido aunque no del todo, échale ganas y cuídate.  
  
Oriel 1: Pues como veras me llegó la inspiración, en parte porque tendré examen el viernes y no podré actualizar el jueves como pensaba y otra porque de verdad sentía la idea en la mente, que bueno que te agrade el fic.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Sí vi ese comercial y algo más o menos así sucederá pero sin el "este es tu papá", ups, no debí de decir eso, en fin, pues aquí tienes un capitulo más para querer matar a Yoh y de paso a la chica, espero que tengas tu muñeco a lado para que lo estrangules o mejor ve el anime y cuando veas su carita y escuches su risa te convencerás de que es una buena persona, Ay me alegra saber que Sirius no se murió, me dio tanta tristeza y coraje, ¡mira que su propia prima!, pero esta bien me tranquilizare, pues a mi no me agrada mucho la idea de un HarryxHermi, no sé como que a Harry lo veía mejor con Ginny, después de pasar esto veré la pagina que me recomendaste, oye ya estas casada, felicidades, cuídate mucho.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Amiga, no me mates por favor, pero como te darás cuenta en las notas iniciales quería algo así, eso sí te prometo que no pasara mucho ya que como te darás cuenta Yoh trae muy presente en la mente a Anna (de hecho es su conciencia porque sabe que lo que hizo esta mal pero no lo quiere reconocer), gracias por lo de mi gatita, pero ya estoy más contenta ya que una amiga mía va a regalarme una de sus nietas que acaba de nacer y eso me pone contenta ya que tendré una mascota de nuevo, te mando un abrazo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Anna Kyôyama I: gracias por tu comentario, y por supuesto que la vida de Yoh en su regreso será un interminable infierno, no te prometo doblegar el orgullo de Anna, porque como ella bien lo dijo nunca más lo haría y pues yo creo que la situación le fortalecerá demasiado el orgullo.  
  
Viosil Uab: ¡Cómo me alegra saber que no te has ido del todo!, Dé verdad me preocupaste, espero de todo corazón que todo se te solucione, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad no creo ser tan talentosa, pero hago el intento, espero que el capitulo te guste, un fuerte abrazo y que estés mejor.  
  
Minamo: Aquí tienes un capitulo más para tu deleite personal, y en cuanto a lo de RenxAnna solo te diré que uno si se enamorara mientras que el otro seguirá fiel a sus sentimientos, creo que ya sabes de quien hablo, a propósito leí tu review que dejaste en hispafics y sí, el titulo esta basado en la canción de Tiziano Ferro con el mismo titulo, es que me encanta esa canción y así como las películas tienen su propio tema pues esa canción es el tema de mi fic, que creo va muy acorde con la historia.  
  
Xris: Como veras Yoh no se ha arrepentido, aunque a veces Anna se le atraviesa en la mente, pero si regresara ya no tendría de que arrepentirse, porque aún faltan muchas cosas más, y aquí esta el otro capitulo, un poco corto pero creo que muy efectivo.  
  
May sk: Has acertado en una de las dos cosas que supones, el misterio reside en saber en cual, no te preocupes sufrirá lentamente y le dolerá bastante, y creo que ya era hora de hacerle un poco de justicia a Anna, gracias por lo mi gatita, aunque dentro de pronto tendré un nuevo gatito y es de la descendencia de mi querida Sully.  
  
Ahora me despido, no olviden su opinión acerca del Universo alterno, gracias a todos por sus comentarios nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Chao. 


	10. Un recuerdo para el viento

Capitulo 10: Un recuerdo para el viento.  
  
Los miraba ir y venir, colocando mesas y sillas dentro de la pensión, el negocio había comenzado bien, con el poco dinero ganado se comenzó a invertir para mejorar el lugar, ahora tenía a dos chicos más atendiendo las mesas.  
  
Ryu y Manta fueron prácticamente obligados a contribuir, ya que Anna no deseaba pagar un sueldo a dos personas más, así que como Manta era millonario pues el dinero de cierta forma le estorbaba y Ryu, él simplemente había querido ayudar sin recibir más que un plato de comida a cambio.  
  
Anna los observaba sentada bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, sonrió con debilidad, todo estaba cambiando, desde su casa hasta ella misma, su cuerpo cambiaba con forme su embarazo avanzaba, acaricio el pequeño bulto que ahora era su vientre.  
  
-Ves todo lo que tu madre hace por ti-dijo-No, en realidad lo que los demás hacen por ti, ellos son muy buenos contigo y conmigo, al grado de no dejarme hacer nada para que tu te encuentres bien.  
  
Sonrió para sí, pero de pronto el recuerdo de Yoh se apodero de nuevo de su mente, le hubiera encantado que estuviera allí con ella en esos momentos, frunció el ceño y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, no, él había tomado una decisión, y ella otra, pero le era tan difícil olvidar.  
  
Suspiro, dirigió su mirada hacía el cielo y con deleite observo como las hojas se tornaban rojas, el otoño se acercaba a paso rápido.  
  
-A pasado tanto tiempo-susurro.  
  
Cerró sus ojos y su mente en un rápido movimiento voló...  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Sentada bajo la ventana una niña escuchaba con atención, le encantaba ir a ese lugar cada noche, se levanto un poco solo lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran observar el espectáculo que noche tras noche deleitaba sus pupilas.  
  
Una señora de cabellos negros y largos abrazaba con ternura a un niño de cabellos castaños y mirada soñadora mientras un extraño señor con mascara le proporcionaba tiernos besos en su cabeza.  
  
Su sensei junto con su esposo charlaban alegremente completando así una hermosa escena familiar.  
  
Por un instante se imagino allí adentro, todos rodeándola de afecto y de amor, tal como hacían con el niño, pero un frío viento en su espalda le hizo recordar que estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad y alejada de esa hermosa dulzura.  
  
Lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos y la tristeza opacó su hermoso rostro, dejo de mirar y volvió a sentarse, envidiaba mucho a ese chico, él tenía todo lo que ella siempre deseó tener, pero no podía odiarlo por eso, además él era su amigo.  
  
Secó sus lagrimas y se disponía a levantarse a observar nuevamente cuando una voz la hizo voltearse con sobresalto.  
  
-Anna, ¿qué haces aquí?-escucho que decía una tierna voz despreocupada y calmada.  
  
-Yo, yo, este, yo solo pasaba por aquí-contesto terminando de secar unas lagrimas que la delatarían.  
  
-¿Has llorado Annita?-pregunto con preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella y con su dedito pulgar secaba la ultima lagrima que resbalaba por su suave mejilla-No deberías hacerlo, mi abuela te regañara-dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño y adoptando una postura de regaño.  
  
Ella no pudo evitar reírse, él casi nunca hacía esas cosas.  
  
-Así esta mejor-dijo el niño cambiando el gesto por una gran sonrisa-Por un momento pensé que otra vez te había vuelto hacer llorar.  
  
-No ha sido culpa tuya Yoh-y le sonrió.  
  
Un suspiro de alivio fue expulsado por el aludido.  
  
-¡Que bien!, Por un momento pensé que había faltado a mi promesa-y al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza pregunto-Dime Anna, ¿por qué llorabas?  
  
La niña se sorprendió por la pregunta, tosió un poco y dudo en responder pero al notar la mirada de Yoh se decidió a contarle, se sentó en el pasto y abrazo sus rodillas.  
  
-Es que yo no tengo familia-le dijo.  
  
El niño se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, paso su brazo por sus hombros y la estrecho suavemente.  
  
-Yo no tengo una mamá que me abrace, ni un papá que me bese por las noches- prosiguió ignorando los suaves apretones que le daba el niño-Yoh, yo no tengo una familia como tu, no tengo a nadie, a nadie-sus ojos nuevamente se vieron inundados por las lágrimas.  
  
-No llores Annita-y la estrecho más fuerte-No digas que no tienes a nadie porque me tienes a mí.  
  
Ella lo miró con sorpresa.  
  
-Sí, que no ves que estamos compro... no sé que, la abuela me ha dicho que ahora yo debo de cuidarte y tu cuidarme a mí-esbozo una gran sonrisa-Lo ves ¡Ahora yo soy tu familia!  
  
No lo había visto de esa forma y tardo un poco en asimilarlo.  
  
-¿Pero tu no harás lo mismo que mi otra familia, o sí?-pregunto mirándolo con desconfianza-¿Tú nunca me dejaras, verdad?  
  
-¡Eso nunca!-exclamo horrorizado por la idea-Te lo prometo.  
  
-¿Promesa del dedo chiquito?-le dijo con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.  
  
-Alguna vez he roto una de mis promesas-contesto riendo y enlazando su dedo con el de ella.  
  
Anna lo miro feliz, ahora ya tenía en quien confiar, nunca iba a estar sola otra vez, nunca...  
  
**Fin Flash Back**  
  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró de nuevo en aquel hermoso jardín.  
  
-¡Ay Yoh!-exclamo dando un suspiro- En que momento, te olvidaste de todas tus promesas.  
  
Sus palabras así como algunas flores de sakura, el viento se las llevó.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: ¡Hola a todos!, sé que dije que no publicaría el día de hoy pero mi examen fue ayer y yo lo había olvidado (Beu se rasca la cabeza al estilo de Yoh), y como lo pase con éxito pues pensé que lo mejor era continuar con esta historia y pues me dio un ataque de inspiración y cree este capitulo. Ahora a contestar sus útiles y muy estimados reviews:  
  
Keiko Asakura: Amiga muchas gracias por no matarme y descargar tu furia con Hiromi, lamentablemente Hao no la puede quemar porque esta muerto e Yoh reaccionara eso tenlo por seguro pero por el momento no lo hará, como ya dije se concentrara en sus nuevas emociones. Y claro que seguirá siendo un YohxAnna, ya que Anna a pesar de todo seguirá firme con respecto a sus sentimientos hacía Yoh, ya que en este fic el confundido es Yoh, te mando un abrazo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Fenryr: Bienvenido a este fic, que bueno que te guste la trama de la historia, pues aquí esta otro capitulo que espero que también te guste.  
  
Minamo: No, Hiromi no se quedara con Yoh, de eso estoy muy segura y yo me voy a encargar de que eso suceda y para el nacimiento de Hana aún falta, no mucho, pero yo creo que tres capítulos más y el bebé llegara, a mí también me agrada la canción en italiano, de hecho todas sus canciones en italiano son muy lindas además de que me encanta como canta.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Sí lo he pensado muy seriamente y lo he consultado con mi representante legal (mi hermano), hasta con mi almohada, y he llegado a la conclusión de que... eso lo verán y descubrirán ustedes mismos, gracias por tus ánimos y me alegra saber que hay otra persona a quien también le gustan los gatos, ahora ya tengo a mi pequeño Patche en casa, espero que te guste el capitulo.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Ahora sí que viajó mucho tu imaginación amiga, en mi opinión deberías comprarte otro muñeco de Yoh, con todas las cosas que sucederán ese pobre muñeco que tienes terminara en muy mal estado, a propósito visite la pagina que me recomendaste y esta genial, muy chistosa, he pasado un buen rato, aquí te dejó otro capitulo, tu también se feliz.  
  
Countess Senshi D: Bienvenida, no te preocupes por no haber dejado un review, en cuanto a Yoh no se lo pueden comer porque se terminaría la historia y pues para su desgracia es el protagonista, ¡Suerte con tu comic!  
  
Xris: Hola, aquí esta otro capitulo más que espero que te guste, y he actualizado rápido, no te enojes tanto con Yoh, creo que él también tiene derecho a confundirse, aunque se le ocurrió un mal momento para hacerlo, no te preocupes por Anna ella sabrá muy bien que hacer cuando Yoh regrese. Cuídate mucho.  
  
Ahora me despido, gracias de verdad a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	11. Inevitable

Capitulo 11: Inevitable.  
  
-¡Yoh!-grito-¡Podrías ayudarme!  
  
El chico se acercó a ella y la ayudo a cargar una pesada mochila llena de comida, su acercamiento basto para llenarlo de inquietud, estaban muy cerca, noto que su piel era suave y su aroma era un delicioso olor a duraznos, tembló un poco, ella sonrió para sus adentros y acaricio con disimulo su mano, esbozo una sonrisa al percibir que el cuerpo del chico se tensaba y temblaba con ligereza.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto con voz curiosa y chispa de diversión en la mirada.  
  
-Este, este, no, no, estoy bien-contesto con rapidez mientras se alejaba de ella lo más pronto posible, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.  
  
Una vez más estaba siendo presa de un sentimiento confuso que cada día que pasaba llenaba su cuerpo y su mente de manera intoxicante, los días a lado de Hiromi se le hacían cada vez insoportables, el tenerla cerca representaba un arma mortal, ansiaba besarla, tocarla, pero en su mente la molesta voz de su conciencia le hacía ver que esa no era una buena forma de actuar y el pañuelo de Anna no ayudaba a quitarse a su dueña de la cabeza, se había reprimido bastante tiempo y con mucho trabajo lo había conseguido, además el hecho de que ella demostraba sin disimulo lo mucho que él le gustaba hacía un poco más intolerable la situación.  
  
Hiromi por su lado comenzaba a desesperarse, había estado en contadas ocasiones a punto de echársele encima y besarlo hasta que no hubiera más remedio que respirar, pero ella no era una cualquiera, así que esperaba que Yoh diera el primer paso y le pusiera un punto final a toda esa causa no del todo perdida, sabía que el chico se reprimía por una que otra razón, a leguas se notaba que él deseaba lo mismo que ella, mil veces se había preguntado el porque y a la única conclusión que llegaba era que él la respetaba y quería algo serio con ella, esa falsa ilusión la había hecho sentirse soñada, el llegar a pensar que podría casarse con ese shaman, apuesto y fuerte, la hacía sentirse feliz, por el solo hecho que de todas las mujeres del mundo Yoh Asakura había puesto sus ojos en ella por una extraña casualidad.  
  
-Mira Yoh, un lago-dijo de pronto al fijar su vista en un hermoso paraje lleno de árboles de fruta y sombra.  
  
El chico la miró, era a veces tan encantadora...  
  
Decidieron acampar, su viaje se había hecho muy lento, la razón: ninguno anhelaba llegar lo más pronto posible a Hokaydo, no deseaban separarse de la compañía del otro.  
  
Yoh se tiro en el césped cerca de un manzano que le cubría del potente rayo del sol, observo el lago y a su mente traviesa se le ocurrió una idea...  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se despojo de su camisa y de sus pantalones ante la mirada atónita de Hiromi, quien se sonrojó con furia y saco un sonoro suspiro.  
  
Se metió a nadar con solo la ropa interior, el agua era fresca y llego a pensar que eso era lo mejor del mundo, pero algo le faltaba, miro a Hiromi y se dio cuenta que le hacía falta compañía, sus hormonas lo estaban traicionando y la voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba con fuerza, pero ya no podía aguantar un minuto más.  
  
-¡Hey, Hiromi!-le llamó-Ven el agua esta fresca.  
  
La aludida se sorprendió, pudo notar un brillo singular en los ojos de Yoh y comprendió que él por fin se había decidido, sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la falda y la blusa, quedando al igual que el chico en ropa interior.  
  
Yoh la veía venir, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la gran figura que poseía la muchacha y como el agua lo ocultaba con ligereza, nado hacía él y le sonrió.  
  
Ambos temblaban y ninguno se atrevía a hablar, estaban nerviosos, la voz de la conciencia de Yoh gritaba con furia tratando de hacerlo desistir, pero inútil, él se estaba acercando a paso peligroso hacía Hiromi que respiraba de manera rápida.  
  
Sintió como se estremecía cuando la abrazó, su piel era en exceso suave y esa respiración esporádica le estaba haciendo perder el control, se encontró con sus ojos que lo miraban con nerviosismo y duda, pero a la vez con deseo y ganas, ella rodeó con sus menos su cuello incitándolo a un terrible acercamiento.  
  
Sus rostros estaban ya muy juntos, sus respiraciones se abanicaban suavemente, la felicidad se apodero de los sentidos de Hiromi, en tanto que en la de Yoh, Anna se hacía presente, pero su imagen se esfumo como neblina al sentir sus labios unidos a la aterciopelada boca de Hiromi.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!, Pero tenía que hacerlo, para que la historia pudiera continuar, pero mientras escribía el castigo hacía su atrevimiento se hacía presente, espero que les agrade este capitulo, aunque no estoy muy segura de ello, pero aún así aquí lo tienen, por favor cuenten hasta diez y no intenten matar a Yoh por que se puede terminar la historia, eso sí, pueden golpearlo y aventarle jitomatazos, ahora contestare sus reviews:  
  
Keiko Asakura: Espero que no te enojes demasiado amiga, te juro que Yoh pagara muy caro esa osadía, me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior, a mí también me dio mucha ternura, y no te preocupes, Yoh recordara tarde o temprano cada una de sus promesas, más bien alguien se las recordara, pero eso es una sorpresa, cuídate mucho, un abrazo.  
  
Padme Gilraen: He aquí otro capitulo, me gusta actualizar pronto porque creo que es una responsabilidad, yo también voy a la escuela y tengo mucho trabajo pero cuando decidí escribir me comprometí a actualizarlos pronto, porque no se me hacía justo dejarlos esperando ya que los lectores son parte fundamental para le realización de un fic y pues ya ves, trato de hacer lo mejor posible, ahora si te pido cordura, después de esto que acaba de hacer Yoh creo que querrás quemarlo vivo y a paso lento y sí estoy segura de que sigue siendo un YohxAnna, sé que no lo parece pero así es, tu también se feliz.  
  
Emmyk: Bienvenida, espero seguirte viendo más en este fic.  
  
Annita Kyôyama: Sí de niño era un amor, pero volverá, tarde o temprano regresara y se encontrara con un mar de problemas y de sufrimiento, sobre todo de sufrimiento, el negocio progresara no soy tan mala con Anna.  
  
Viosil Uab: De verdad que hay veces que me haces sonrojar, yo sinceramente no creo ser tan buena, no te preocupes por los reviews yo entiendo y me da gusto que no te hayas ido del todo, no importa si no dejas review yo sé que lees la historia, en cuanto a Anna ella se fortalecerá aún mas sobretodo cuando nazca su hijo. Y no tienes que dar las gracias por mi preocupación, es curioso pero a ti y a Keiko les he llegado a tener mucha simpatía y eso que no los conozco, cuídate mucho y te mando un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Anita Kyôyama fcc: Espero no amanecer muerta por tu causa en la mañana pero era necesario, y no estas tan equivocada en cuanto a Ren, pero Yoh sufrirá no solo por Anna sino por sus demonios internos y otras causas más.  
  
May sk: Es bueno verte una vez más, aquí te dejo un capitulo más que espero disfrutes.  
  
Lariana: Bienvenida, me da gusto saber que te gusta el fic y te diré que no tiene final dramático, más bien melodramático pero feliz.  
  
Minamo: Ahora sí le fue infiel, aparte de romper su promesa ya le es infiel, sobre Hao lo estoy pensando muy seriamente, en exceso, tal vez sí, tal vez no, eso se vera en la historia, y pues Hiromi, su futuro ya lo tengo bien previsto y creo que les agradara, espera un poco más, dos capítulos más y el bebé llegará.  
  
Xris: Tus comentarios y tu sentir hacía mi fic me han motivado mucho de verdad, son muy alentadores y te doy las gracias por eso, yo también pienso en que le hará Anna a Yoh cuando regrese y a pesar que ya lo sé cada día le agrego un sufrimiento más, sé que el capitulo quedo un tanto triste, y veo que la frase final tuvo el efecto que yo esperaba, aquí tienes otro capitulo que espero te guste.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Yo creo que sí, además súmale lo despistado que es, bueno en realidad yo creo que se hace el que no se acuerda y pronto nacerá Hana y Anna mostrara muchas cosas que no se imaginan, tu también cuídate.  
  
Fenryr: Ryu es extraño y por eso acepto además era eso un golpe de Anna, en cuanto a lo de superarme yo creo que lo harás claro si le pones mucho empeño, aunque creo que cada quien es bueno escribiendo en una rama especifica, yo por ejemplo no creo ser capaz de escribir un fic de humor, y sin embargo he leído muchos que son en exceso graciosos, sigue superándote y cuídate mucho.  
  
Ahora me despido, ya saben jitomatazos, golpes son bien recibidos (eso lo cubre el seguro medico de Yoh) pero nada de matarlo y quemarlo con leña verde, a menos que quieran verme con una gran denuncia, cuídense mucho todos, gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	12. Una forma de agradecimiento

Capitulo 12: Una forma de agradecimiento.  
  
-¡Ay!-exclamo de pronto, se llevo las manos al pecho y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo se tensó un poco y volvió a sentirlo, se relajo y sonrió, paso su mano por su ya abultado vientre de 8 meses y medio, su pequeño hijo la saludaba, dejo a un lado su tejido y sintió una patadita más-Hola bebé, estas contento, sí, mi bebé siempre debe estar alegre, ¿sabes?, ya termine de tejer tu ropita para cuando llegues, que espero sea pronto-una patadita más-y que llegues sano y muy fuerte-suspiro-me pregunto como serás, como será tu carita, tus manitas, el color de tus ojos, de tu cabello, quiero cargarte, arrullarte, protegerte, tu eres lo más valioso que tengo y lo más maravilloso que la vida me pudo dar y lo mejor de todo es que eres mío, solamente mío y de nadie más-su voz se torno un poco triste-aunque te llegues a parecer a él-en un rápido movimiento se repuso, había leído que los bebes podían sentir la tristeza de sus madres así que sonrió y cambio de tema-Pero eso no importa, cuando llegues serás el niño más bonito de todo Funbari, te comprare muchísimos juguetes, que tu tío Manta pagara y mucha gente te estará cuidando, te quiero mucho mi pequeño, ¿tu quieres a mamá?-sintió otra patadita más-ya veo que sí... Un joven la observaba con una gran sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan tranquila y esperanzada, la próxima llegada de su hijo la había cambiado casi por completo, incluso era amable con ellos.  
  
Pero no solo Anna cambio, también la pensión, que ahora era un reconocido restaurante en Funbari, el negocio iba de maravilla, día tras día llegaban clientes nuevos atraídos por la fama de la comida de Tamao, con el dinero obtenido se había remodelado la casa por completo y se habían comprado todas las cosas para el nuevo bebé, todo bajo la supervisión de Anna y de Ren.  
  
Este ultimo se había convertido en fuerte apoyo para ella, tanto en lo económico como sentimentalmente, Anna solía decir que era ya su mejor amigo, él fue quien decidió y ordeno que por el bien de la rubia y de su hijo se evitara a toda costa pronunciar el nombre de Yoh frente a ella, así que con el paso del tiempo, el nombre de Yoh quedo reducido a nada.  
  
A él le dolía pero era lo mejor, Anna se veía más tranquila y ella misma también había adoptado ese método, no lo decía pero la conocía tan bien ya, que veía como las esperanzas para que su marido regresara se esfumaban totalmente.  
  
-¿Qué haces ahí parado Ren?-le pregunto de pronto sacándolo de sus recuerdos.  
  
-Nada-y al observar un intento de levantarse de la chica, agrego rápidamente-No te levantes, yo voy.  
  
Se sentó a un lado de ella y miro con satisfacción la ropita terminada.  
  
-Veo que ya has acabado-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí, me estaba ganando el tiempo, pero por suerte logre terminarlos.  
  
-¿Estas nerviosa?-le pregunto levantando una ceja.  
  
-¿Nerviosa?, No, para nada, más bien, estoy ansiosa, ya quiero conocerlo, tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo, hacerle tiernas caricias, mirarlo a los ojos, amamantarlo, mi hijo es mi máxima ilusión, de hecho quisiera que naciera ya- frunció un poco el ceño-aunque fausto diga que faltan unas cuantas semanas más, además-miro su vientre y dijo con voz infantil-este bebito ya quiere salir, ¿verdad que sí?, Sí, yo se que sí, mi bebito bonito, tu madre va a cuidarte mucho, mucho-levanto su vista y miro a Ren-disculpa, es que a veces suelo emocionarme mucho-y le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-No te preocupes, oye, has pensado en la posibilidad de que Yoh regrese- soltó de pronto.  
  
La mirada de la chica se ensombreció, su sonrisa se desvaneció y en su lugar aquel rostro frío y sereno apareció.  
  
-Perdóname Anna, yo, yo... –trataba desesperadamente de excusarse.  
  
-Te diré que es lo que pienso-le corto abruptamente-Ya es tiempo que diga lo que me esta consumiendo por dentro, no Ren-lo miro directamente a los ojos y disimulo el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta- yo creo que Yoh no regresara, no volverá, lo he sentido, o por lo menos eso creo y ¿sabes?, eso no es lo que más me duele, sino el hecho de que se fuera así, nada más, sin decirme nada, sin ninguna explicación, sí lo hubiera hecho, todo tal vez sería diferente, en cambio huyo como los cobardes-suspiro con fuerza-no hay día Ren, te juro que no hay día que pase en que me pregunte, en que fallé, en cual fue mi error para que Yoh se fuera así y nunca encuentro la respuesta y tal vez nunca lo haga.  
  
El chico conmovido se acercó a ella y la abrazo protectoramente.  
  
-Perdóname, lo siento mucho, pero te equivocas, hay alguien que tiene la respuesta-dijo en tono consolador.  
  
-Sí te refieres a Amidamaru-se separo de él-déjame decirte que no dirá nada, cada vez que le pregunto me mira con la vista perdida y me responde lo mismo siempre, "eso es algo que el joven Yoh le explicara cuando regrese"-movió con desdén la cabeza-ya ves, ni siquiera ha bajado del techo, él siempre le será fiel a Yoh, pase lo que pase, aunque es un misterio para mí el porque no se lo llevo consigo. Pero ya no hablemos más de ello, ahora dime, ¡Ay!-soltó de pronto.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Llamo a Fausto para que te revise?-preguntaba preocupado.  
  
-No, no, no, es solo que a veces este pequeño me toma por sorpresa, acaba de dar otra patadita más.  
  
Ren respiro aliviado, y una vez más su mirada se clavó en la rubia, de un tiempo a la fecha él estaba experimentando ciertos sentimientos diferentes hacía la chica, más que una simple amistad, más tarde descubrió que se había enamorado de ella.  
  
-Ren, me oyes-escucho que le decía con suavidad la joven mujer.  
  
-Sí dime. -Que me des tu mano-le ordeno.  
  
Él no comprendió pero se la tendió, Anna la tomo y la coloco sobre su vientre.  
  
-El bebé quiere decirte algo.  
  
Sintió un suave golpe y sonrió emocionado.  
  
-Es su manera de decirte "gracias"-dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Hola bebé-fue lo único que pudo articular.  
  
Otro golpe más y luego otro y otro, a Ren le brillaban los ojos de emoción, no podía creer que el bebé reconociera su voz.  
  
-Le agradas, se mueve cuando te escucha-ella sintió otra patadita-lo vez, te agradece que nos hallas ayudado y que seas un gran y buen amigo.  
  
-Sí, amigo.  
  
No pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de amargura.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Un poco de relajamiento después del capitulo anterior no hace daño, ¡hay! me sentí tan maternal, que yo también quiero tener un bebé, esta bien todavía no, pero algún día sí, quiero agradecerles por no haber matado a Yoh, sino ahora en lugar de escribir estaría en un juzgado, perdonen la tardanza pero me invitaron a ver el espectáculo teatral de los miserables y por eso no pase esta tarde como pensaba, perdónenme por favor, ahora contestare sus siempre bien recibidos reviews:  
  
Padme Gilraen: Gracias por controlarte y te sugiero que tengas a la mano esa pelotita en el capitulo siguiente, créeme, la necesitaras, y dime, has considerado mi idea de otro muñeco de Yoh, porque yo creo que el que tienes terminara mal, muy mal.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Querida amiga, aquí tienes un capitulo bonito para que lo disfrutes, y pues yo creo que las sorpresas no terminaran ahí, en cuanto termine la participación de Hiromi yo misma la atare un palo de leña verde, y eso que yo la cree.  
  
Hikari yuuko: No te preocupes por el review, y sí tendrá un final feliz, Yoh sufrirá bastante lo prometo y Hiromi, pues a ella la quemare en leña verde, ¿quieres venir?  
  
Annita Kyôyama: Sí que la porra lo salude pero triplicado por diez, y te juro que el sufrimiento será tan malvado que hasta me doy miedo.  
  
Minamo: Aquí otro capitulo más, un poco más tranquilo para bajar los ánimos y pues ahora si es un infiel.  
  
Viosil Uab: Pero lo reconstruiré, te lo prometo, y pues sí, les he tomado cariño, tu también cuídate mucho, te mando un abrazo fuerte.  
  
May sk: No podrás matar a Yoh, pero tu también estas invitada a la quema de Hiromi, digo sí te interesa, gracias por leer mi universo alterno y no te preocupes Hana pronto nacerá.  
  
Chareik: No es tonto, es un idiota si lo hace, pero claro que yo y un gran ejército de personas lo impediremos, gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Fue un gran alivio para mí ver que te tranquilizaste, yo sé que esta mal lo que hizo pero se arrepentirá, te juro que se arrepentirá y Hiromi, pues ella no sabe toda la historia pero, tu también estas invitada a la quema de leña verde si gustas.  
  
Jacqueline: Gracias a dios amanecí viva, lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo, en cuanto a tu sugerencia, tienes razón, pero no lo haré, ¿por qué?, Porque en casi todos los fics que he leído Anna se puede besar con Hao con Ren y con quien quiera y esta vez le toco a Yoh, dejémosle que disfrute su momento, además ella se mantiene firme en su sentimiento, por lo menos hasta ahora, pero te juro que lo hará sufrir, o sí, claro que sufrirá.  
  
Anna Kyôyama I: gracias por los ánimos, de hecho no sé de donde me sale la inspiración, pero ya ves los resultados, espero que te guste el capitulo.  
  
Anita Kyôyama fcc: Arderá sí, pero en lo más profundo del averno, no, no es cierto, pero si sufrirá tanto que llegara un momento en que sentiremos piedad por él.  
  
Xris: Hola amiga, no era mi intención hacerte enojar demasiado, espero que este capitulo te guste y te suavice un poco, lo he hecho especialmente para calmar los ánimos, en cuanto a Yoh pues Anna lo tratara peor que un perro con sarna, no te preocupes por eso, ya que ese beso será vengado.  
  
Niki: Tienes razón tenía que ser hombre y lo peor de todo es que Anna pensó que era un hombre sin miedos, he ahí el error, por eso yo no me fío de los hombres (ahora sé porque no tengo novio) y claro que Anna será cruel, su venganza será el suplicio de Yoh.  
  
Fenryr: Yo a veces también, por eso hice que Yoh la besara, veras en un poco de justicia bastante extraña ya que como he dicho Anna puede sentirse confundida, besar a Hao y se le perdona, así que me pareció justo de cierta forma poner a Yoh como el confundido esta vez, aunque confieso que hay veces en las cuales me molesta esta forma de justicia, pero en fin, es una extraña forma de justicia pero así es.  
  
Ahora me despido, cuídense todos, gracias por sus comentarios y perdonen la tardanza de verdad mil disculpas, los quiero a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	13. Siempre en mi mente

Capitulo 13: Siempre en mi mente.  
  
Reían y caminaban tomados de la mano, de vez en cuado besos robados y caricias en las mejillas aparecían, ambos se veían muy contentos.  
  
Habían acampado por más de tres semanas en un mismo lugar, pero la llegada a Hokaydo no podía demorar más, a Hiromi sus padres la esperaban desde hace dos meses atrás, y ella sabía que estarían preocupados, pero, es que era tan feliz a lado de Yoh que si por ella fuera se quedaría perdida en medio del bosque junto con él.  
  
Les faltaba medio camino para llegar, los árboles se hacían cada vez más frondosos y del cielo la nieve comenzaba a caer, el invierno pronto llegaría.  
  
Yoh se sentía sumamente tranquilo y feliz, había logrado por fin su tan anhelada libertad, se sentía tan bien que hasta había olvidado el motivo por el cual visitaba a Horo Horo, lo cierto para él era que no deseaba llegar nunca, sabía, y muy a su pesar, que en cuanto llegara su tan querida Hiromi se iría de su lado y él sufriría irremediablemente por su ausencia.  
  
Copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, miró hacía el cielo y luego a un lado suyo, noto que Hiromi miraba con atención.  
  
-Será mejor encontrar un refugio-dijo en tanto lo miraba, Yoh vio que tenía las mejillas de color carmín-Se avecina una tormenta.  
  
Con paso decidido se dirigió a una pequeña cueva, sonrió, ahí estarían muy a gusto.  
  
-¡Hey Yoh!-le llamo-Aquí estaremos bien-dijo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.  
  
Él sonrió y camino hacía ella, al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban adentro muy juntos y tratando de calentarse con una fogata demasiado improvisada, la tormenta de nieve comenzó a caer con fuerza.  
  
-¿Por qué tenías las mejillas tan rojas?-le preguntó él después de haberle dado un beso.  
  
-Porque es la manera de alertarme, cuando se ponen rojas quiere decir que vendrá una fuerte ventisca-contesto sonriendo y volviéndolo a besar.  
  
Se sentía tan bien, sus bocas bailando un suave compás sus manos acariciando cada parte que la muy abrigadora ropa les permitía, dejándose guiar más por sus instintos que por su razón.  
  
La nieve comenzó a tornarse aún más violenta, tanto como los besos dentro de la cueva, los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse.  
  
Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, él se notaba que trataba de controlarse, tanto que ella no deseaba otra cosa más que continuar.  
  
Jamás habían llegado tan lejos, en los meses que les siguieron de su primer beso, solo a eso se dedicaron, a besarse y abrazarse, nunca habían dejado que pasara de ahí, pero esa tarde...  
  
Hiromi se empinó hacía un confundido Yoh que correspondió con igual apasionamiento aquel beso que la chica le daba, suavemente la recostó en el suelo de piedra, por el contrario de aquella vez en el lago, la voz quejumbrosa de su mente no le grito, no le hablo, solamente cambio de táctica.  
  
Por un extraño motivo, el recuerdo de la primera vez que Anna y él se entregaron por completo apareció en su mente, cegándolo por completo.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Habitación en penumbras, ella sentada sobre el futón y él a su lado, acababan de casarse y en su primera noche juntos un silencio incomodo predominaba, no sabían que decirse y como reaccionar ante la nueva situación en la que se encontraban.  
  
-Yo-dijeron al unísono mientras se giraban para quedar frente a frente, y a pesar de la oscuridad ambos pudieron notar su sonrojo.  
  
-Pues yo-comenzó Yoh tragando saliva-digo, ya estamos casados.  
  
-Sí-dijo ella con la voz apagada, esperaba que él dijera más que eso.  
  
-Anna yo... -dudo un momento-no sé, perdóname, pero no sé como decirte que yo te amo-dijo de pronto y de forma natural.  
  
Se sorprendió de sus palabras lo había dicho y no supo ni como, la miro, Anna lo miraba confundida con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta.  
  
Se veía tan encantadora, su boca lo incitaba y sin saber como, cuando y porque, él se hallaba besándola con dulzura, un beso un tanto torpe pero cargado de muchos sentimientos, al separarse Yoh noto que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa coronaba su boca, una vez más la beso, esta vez atrayéndola hacía él y aprisionándola en un abrazo, ella atrajo su cara colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y fue ella la que profundizo el beso, abrió su boca y dejo pasar a la de Yoh, sus manos corrían sin parar por todo su cuerpo, tocando, desabrochando todo.  
  
Se separaron solo para perderse en los ojos del otro y volver a fundirse en un desesperado beso, la boca de Yoh bajo hasta su cuello, probando y saboreando aquella delicada piel.  
  
****  
  
La piel que ahora besaba tenía un sabor distinto, sabía a nada, no le remitía nada.  
  
****  
  
Aspiraba su suave y penetrante aroma, era tan cálido, sus cabellos rubios y sedosos enredados en sus manos, su corazón latiendo con violencia mientras desataba el cordón de la yukata, las manos de ella acariciando su torso desnudo debido a que ella ya le había quitado su yukata, las sentía tan suaves, deliciosos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.  
  
****  
  
Pero ahora era distinto, no sentía esa calidez y se pregunto en donde estaba ese aroma, en donde habían quedado esos cabellos y esas manos tan nerviosas y ansiosas que lo acariciaron aquella vez, el corazón no le latía con furia y no había rastro alguno de escalofríos en su piel.  
  
****  
  
Sentía sus manos acariciando su cabello, abrazándolo con fuerza, sonidos de placer provenientes de ella lo estaban haciendo enloquecer, amaba a esa mujer, la amaba como a nada en el mundo, su Anna, ahora sería suya, al fin... Entre entrecortados gemidos escucho...  
  
**Fin Flash back**  
  
-Te amo Yoh.  
  
Esas palabras sonaron distantes, diferentes a aquellas que había escuchado por primera vez, esa voz no era tan suave y melodiosa como la que había escuchado aquella hermosa noche.  
  
Volvió súbitamente a la realidad, no estaba en la pensión, se encontraba en aquella fría cueva, pronto recordó todo, estaba con Hiromi, ambos se encontraban con las ropas mal puestas, Yoh se separo de ella con brusquedad.  
  
-¿Yoh?, ¿Te sucede algo?-le preguntó ella un tanto frustrada en tanto se incorporaba  
  
Él no contestó, la observaba con atención, como si la examinara.  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo?-volvió a preguntar.  
  
-No, nada-contesto retraído.  
  
Ella sonrió y volvió atraerlo hacía ella, dispuesta a terminar lo que habían comenzado.  
  
Al principio él se dejó llevar pero al cabo de unos instantes volvió a separarse de ella con violencia.  
  
-No, No puedo-dijo de pronto, se incorporo y quedo de pie frente a ella.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué?-le pregunto confundida-Pensé que si te decía que te amaba, tú...  
  
-No entiendes, no sabes igual-le interrumpió.  
  
-¿Qué?-casi grito mientras en su rostro un gesto de disgusto aparecía.  
  
-Que te falta algo-contesto caminando de un lado a otro acomodándose la ropa y abrochando su abrigo.  
  
-No te entiendo Yoh, ¿Cómo que me falta algo?-dijo con furia y con indignación.  
  
-Sí, sí Hiromi, te falta ese dulce sabor-tomo el pañuelo de Anna y lo olió- tu aroma no es cálido y excitante, tus manos no recorren mi piel igual, yo, no sé, perdóname-dijo con pesar antes de salir corriendo de allí.  
  
-¡Yoh!, ¡Yoh!-escucho que le gritaba mientras se perdía entre nieve y oscuridad.  
  
Corrió lo más rápido que podía, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía porque aquel recuerdo apareció de pronto, confundiéndolo, llenándolo de angustia, no sabía hacía donde se dirigía, tan solo quería correr, desaparecer, no quería saber nada de nadie, de nada, miro con rencor el pañuelo rojo, ni siquiera sabía porque había cargado con él, habiéndolo dejado, podría despedazarlo, pero no podía y no sabía porque.  
  
La nieve dejó de caer, el paisaje se despejó y el cansancio le llegó, se detuvo solo para tomar aire y tratar de tranquilizarse, quería despejar su mente, quería una respuesta, una señal y al levantar su rostro...  
  
Hokaydo apareció.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Un poco extraño el flash back pero verán, dentro de este, Yoh compara su noche con Anna con lo que esta sucediendo con Hiromi, de ahí en fuera creo que no hay nada que aclarar, bueno sí, no me maten, después de todo nada paso, espero les guste este capitulo, ahora a contestar sus reviews:  
  
Padme Gilraen: Ahora sí tu muñeco quedara totalmente destrozado, pero espero que no le hayas hecho tanto daño, ya que Yoh se arrepintió, así que espero te guste el capitulo, oye, me has dejado sorprendida, no solo te casas sino que ahora dominaras el mundo, esta bien amiga, esperemos que lo logres y en tu mundo de perros negros y esclavitud, por favor me tengas piedad.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Ahora sabes que sucedió con Yoh en ese tiempo y claro que se enterara, y de que forma, vaya, de tan solo imaginarme la escena una malévola sonrisa (parecida a la del grinch) aparece en mi rostro, claro que saldrá Horo Horo, ahora que Yoh ya llegó a Hokaydo él será una pieza clave, en cuanto a lo de Ren, no lo tenía en mente pero tienes razón no lo puedo dejar solito, tu idea no es mala, pero lo pensare, Ah, entonces tu si te unes a la quema, esta bien.  
  
Kari Asakura: Por desgracia no sucederá así, Anna no se dejara vencer por la gratitud, aunque a veces parezca que sí, y claro que Yoh sufrirá, tan lento y tan punzante como pueda, sí es un irresponsable, pero, ¡hombres!, todos son casi iguales.  
  
Chareik: Tú gasolina es muy bien recibida, de hecho una amiga de la escuela quiere llevar dinamitas para hacerla estallar, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y claro que Anna será dura, muy dura, lo0 castigara, lo hará sufrir y le dará donde mas le duele, lo juro solemnemente (Beu pone su mano en el pecho de lado del corazón) palabra de Boy Scaut.  
  
Xris: Amiga que bueno que encontraste el fic, espero hacerte ahora doblemente feliz, aunque tal vez Yoh te habrá hecho enojar, pero como veras la dejo ahí en medio de la nada, creo que ya se le esta haciendo costumbre, en fin, la venganza se acerca, lentamente pero se acerca, JAJAJAJA, dios hasta me di miedo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Vaya es bueno saber que hay otra más que se ha unido a la quema, bueno en tu pregunta hacía lo de Ren, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, verdad que ella no puede quedarse con Ren, Si lo que no queremos es que Yoh tenga motivos para replicar, así que Anna no será como su querido maridito y eso del Tai Chi es buena idea, tal vez yo también tome un curso, a veces yo misma me altero cuando escribo JAJA, cuídate.  
  
Niki: Aquí esta el otro capitulo, sí a Hana le agrada Ren, después de todo el ayuda mucho a su mamá, y la venganza se acerca, e Yoh caerá.  
  
Anna_ángel 112: No prometo un RenxAnna, ya que no lo veo correcto, no quiero darle motivos a Yoh para reprocharle a Anna, no eso no, y el final pues sí será feliz.  
  
Alesita-san: Gracias, y como dije no lo prometo para no darle motivos a Yoh, pero puede que lo piense más y tal vez, en un arranque de locura... pero no prometo nada, en cuanto a lo de Anna, ella esta embarazada y por lo tanto sensible y sentimental y un tanto cursi, eso sí, al nacer Hana, ella volverá a su temperamento frío con algunos toques de dulzura.  
  
Fenryr: Por lo que veo discernimos en cuanto a justicia, tal vez tu molestia resida en que Anna esta embarazada y ella huyó y de no haber sido así, tal vez se le podría perdonar, de todas formas a mí también me gustaría debatir ese asunto, un poco confuso en mi caso pero sería muy interesante y el negocio si florece, no soy tan mala con Anna.  
  
Annita Kyôyama fcc: Pues ya vez que no solo fue un beso y claro que Anna lo atormentara, castigara y martirizara, de hecho el poder femenino se le otorgara para hacerse justicia, JAJAJA (Creo que debo de ver menos Televisión)  
  
Ahora me despido gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en próximo capitulo, en el cual, a propósito nacerá Hana, chao. 


	14. Un rayo de luz

Capitulo 14: Un rayo de luz.  
  
Los clientes entraban y salían del restaurante con una gran sonrisa, aquel día tenían casa llena, algunos incluso hicieron fila para poder entrar.  
  
En contra de toda recomendación, regaño y suplica, Anna estaba ayudando a atender las mesas, ya que, según ella, el enano cabezón, el inútil de Ryu y Ren no se daban abasto en atender las mesas, y a causa de mucho insistir y miradas asesinas junto con castigos perversos la dejaron.  
  
-Otro plato de bolitas de pulpo, Tamao-dijo Ryu depositando un papelito blanco en la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor.  
  
-Un jugo de naranja y ¿qué?-exclamo Manta al mirar la letra que provenía de la mano de Ren-Ah, sí-exclamo descubriendo el significado de las letras- Sushi con surimi de cangrejo.  
  
-¡Sale unas bolitas de pulpo, ensalada de pescado y tres malteadas de chocolate!-grito atrás de la barra una exhausta Tamao.  
  
-Buenas tardes ¿qué le apetece comer?-pregunto Anna a una pareja que acaban de llegar.  
  
-A mí me gustaría un estofado y un agua de jamaica y a ti biscochito ¿qué se te antoja?-le pregunto la mujer a su acompañante.  
  
-Anóteme lo mismo señora-le dijo a Anna y después desvió su mirada hacía su compañera-yo siempre como lo mismo que mi punchunguita.  
  
Anna se alejo de ellos con cara de fastidio y murmurando "que patéticos", se acerco hacía la barra y estaba a punto de decirle la orden a Tamao, cuando sintió un tirón de la cadera, se agarro con fuerza de la barra e inhalo aire.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupado Ren que se encontraba recogiendo su pedido de hamburguesa con papas y refresco.  
  
-Sí, solo fue... ¡ah!-dijo casi en un susurro, una vez más se le presento una contracción.  
  
-Será mejor que descanses.  
  
-No, ya estoy bien-suspiro-Ahora apúrate que te han de estar esperando con ese pedido, así que, ¡ muévete!-volvió a tomar un poco más de aire, una nueva contracción se le presento-Tamao-hablo con dificultad-Tamao.  
  
-¿Dígame?-respondió con rapidez.  
  
-Una taza de té porfa... ¡Ahhh!-se quejo esta vez un poco más fuerte.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunto la chica con cara de preocupación.  
  
-Sí, solo que... ¡Aggggghhhh!-gritó-Tamao, ¡Ay Dios!-la miro asustada-Tamao se ha roto, se acaba de romper-exclamo aterrada.  
  
-¿Qué se rompió?, Doña Anna, ¿Qué se le rompió?-preguntaba la chica sin comprender.  
  
-La fuente, se me acaba de romper la fuente-sollozo.  
  
Tamao solo pudo lanzar un grito de horror y llevarse las manos a la boca.  
  
Un grito que fue apagado por una voz masculina.  
  
-Señora, ya estará mi estofado, mi punchunguita ya quiere comer-dijo en tono molesto.  
  
-¡Quiere callarse!-le grito Anna-¡Que no ve grandísimo imbécil que estoy a punto de dar a lu... ahhhhhhhhhh!-grito con más fuerza al sentir violentas contracciones.  
  
El restaurante quedo en silencio, todos miraban como Anna se retorcía de dolor y apretaba con fuerza el borde de la barra, el primero en reaccionar fue Ren.  
  
-¡Vamos, todos afuera!, ¡Fuera!-gritaba con desesperación.  
  
La clientela comenzó a salir de manera abrupta.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto un Manta asustado.  
  
-Primero llamar a Fausto-dijo Ren quien se acercó a Anna y la tomo en sus brazos-Ryu ve por él en tu moto, Tamao prepara bandejas con agua caliente y fría, Manta cierra el restaurante, yo subiré a Anna a su habitación.  
  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se apresuraron a cumplir las ordenes de Ren.  
  
Anna por su parte comenzaba a sudar frío y en un intento desesperado de buscar ayuda tomo la mano de Ren y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza.  
  
-Tengo miedo-murmuro mirándolo a los ojos mientras la recostaba sobre el futón.  
  
-No te preocupes Anna, yo estoy aquí, nada malo va a pasarte-hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir un fuerte apretón-Todo estará bien, ya viene Fausto, aguanta un poco más-dijo tratando de sonreír.  
  
La joven sonrió con debilidad, para después proferir un agudo grito de dolor, las contracciones se volvían cada vez más fuertes y constantes, la joven rubia sentía que se partiría de dolor.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Fausto apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, mando traer las bandejas de agua y solicito la ayuda de Tamao.  
  
-Signos vitales, bien, ¿dilatación?-pregunto.  
  
-Es de nueve querido, esta a punto-contesto una voz suave proveniente de una alta y rubia mujer, Eliza.  
  
Fausto asintió y coloco las piernas de Anna en posición, luego fijo su mirada en Ren.  
  
-Será mejor que salgas-le dijo-espera afuera.  
  
-No, no, ella me necesita-argumento con violencia.  
  
-Ren, no seas necio y haz lo que te pido-repitió el doctor con exasperación.  
  
-Déjalo que se quede, ¡ahhhhhhhhhh!-murmuro con debilidad antes de volver a gritar de dolor.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo con desgano- ahora Anna, necesito que cooperes, a la cuenta de tres comenzaras a pujar, entendido, aquí vamos, una, dos, tres...  
  
-AHHHHHHHH, AGGGHHHH-grito con furia al pujar.  
  
-Una vez más.  
  
-AHHHHHHH, AGGGHHH.  
  
-Vamos Anna, otra vez, vamos-Fausto comenzaba a sudar estaba pasando algo malo.  
  
Anna estaba empapada de sudor y aferrándose a la mano de Ren, de vez en cuando se retorcía de dolor, gritando cada vez que una convulsión le sacudía el cuerpo, abajo Manta y Ryu se miraban con angustia.  
  
-Tiene las caderas demasiado estrechas-señalo Fausto mientras su esposa le limpiaba el sudor-No van a permitir que se abra suficientemente el canal.  
  
-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto con angustia Tamao mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Anna y apartaba algunos de sus cabellos.  
  
Fausto quedo inmóvil un momento, pensaba, Ren miraba con angustia a la joven quien tenía una mueca de infinito dolor en el rostro, se inclino lo suficiente solo para musitarle "Todo estará bien", justo en ese momento Anna arqueo la espalda y agarró la mano de Ren como la de Tamao mientras un grito de agonía salía de sus labios.  
  
-Anna, voy a tratar de ayudarte-dijo de pronto Fausto, saliendo de sus pensamientos y entrando a la situación real- ¿Me entiendes?  
  
Anna asintió levemente con la cabeza en tanto mordía su labio inferior tratando de ahogar un nuevo grito de dolor.  
  
-Voy a pedirte que te agaches, empujar al bebé hacía abajo sirve de ayuda. ¿Podrás hacerlo?  
  
-Lo intentaré-señaló con debilidad.  
  
-Necesitare de tu ayuda de acuerdo- esta vez se dirigió a Ren, el joven asintió con un gesto de cabeza.  
  
-Bien, ahora ¡Enderézate!-expreso el doctor con un gesto, entre él y Ren tiraron de la joven y la sostuvieron mientras se ponía de cuclillas sobre el futón-Ahora empuja, Anna, empuja fuerte.  
  
A la siguiente contracción la joven mujer se esforzó.  
  
-Esta muy débil-indico Fausto-No puede pujar con suficiente fuerza.  
  
-Anna, tienes que empujar más fuerte-ordenó Ren con desesperación.  
  
-No puedo-respondió la joven con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Debes Anna, debes, porque si no, tu bebé morirá-dijo Fausto, quien no agregó que también ella moriría sí no lo hacía, ya que él pudo ver como se hinchaban los músculos de la rubia en la siguiente contracción.  
  
-¡Ahora, Anna!, ¡Ahora!, ¡Puja!, Puja con todas tus fuerzas-la instó Fausto.  
  
"No puedo dejarlo morir, no puedo dejar que mi bebé muera"-pensaba Anna-"No puedo, él es lo único que me queda, mi ultimo recuerdo, es mío".  
  
Desde alguna reserva desconocida, Anna saco un ultimo esfuerzo. A medida que el dolor aumentaba, aspiró fuertemente y se aferró a la mano de Ren en busca de ayuda, empujó con esfuerzo que sacó gotas de sudor de su frente, hecho la cabeza para atrás, le pareció que se le partiría el cuerpo, como sí se esforzara por echar fuera sus entrañas.  
  
-Bien, Anna, bien-la alentó el doctor con alegría-Ya se le ve la cabeza, una vez más.  
  
Anna aspiro un poco más de aire y volvió a esforzarse, sintió que la piel y los músculos se le desgarraban pero continuó empujando, con un chorro de sangre roja y espesa, la cabeza del bebé salió a la fuerza por el estrecho canal, Fausto la tomó en sus manos con una sonrisa en los labios, lo peor ya había pasado.  
  
-Un poco más Anna, justo lo necesario para sacar la placenta.  
  
Anna se esforzó de nuevo, sintió que perdía el conocimiento, todo era oscuro a su alrededor, soltó la mano de Ren y se desvaneció sobre el futón.  
  
Fausto terminó de sacar al bebé y con delicadeza corto el cordón umbilical, le dio un suave golpe al bebé, quien saco un débil grito que se convirtió después en un fuerte berrido.  
  
-Tamao, pásame la cobija-ordeno Fausto quien sonreía con satisfacción, el parto había sido un éxito, envolvió con suavidad al bebito y espero a que Anna reaccionara.  
  
Anna profirió un gemido y abrió los ojos.  
  
-Mi bebé, Fausto, ¿es niño o niña?-pregunto intentando incorporarse, Ren la ayudo.  
  
-Es un niño, Anna, haz dado a luz a un niño sano y fuerte-respondió pasándole al pequeño a sus brazos.  
  
Anna desenvolvió con cuidado al bebé de sus cobijas y sonrió ampliamente al contemplar a un niño rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas que abría sus ojos y la contemplaba con curiosidad.  
  
-Ya estas aquí-le dijo con ternura al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla- Haz traído muchos problemas-y soltó una débil risa mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente del bebé.  
  
-Es hermoso-escucho que decía alguien atrás de ella, volvió el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con Ren.  
  
-Sí, mira, él es Ren-el bebé volvió sus ojos negros hacía el joven que le sonreía, Ren acaricio su manita y se sorprendió al notar que el bebé le atrapaba su dedo índice y lo estrujaba con suavidad.  
  
-Le agradas-murmuro Anna.  
  
-Sí, al parecer sí-esta vez fue la voz de Fausto la que hablo, miraba con recelo a Ren, pero se guardo sus comentarios.  
  
-¿Y que nombre le pondrá Doña Anna?-pregunto con curiosidad Tamao.  
  
-Hana-respondió la rubia con tranquilidad.  
  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Muy buena elección-repuso Fausto con una sonrisa  
  
-Pero, ese nombre... –balbuceó Ren.  
  
-Lo sé, es la unión de mi nombre con el de Yoh-dijo sin apartar la mirada de su bebé-Lo elegí porque... –levanto la vista y los miro a todos-Porque será el único recuerdo que guarde de él, el único.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi muy querido y estimado Viosil, con motivo de su cumpleaños, también quiero pedir una disculpa a todos aquellos a quienes el capitulo anterior no les conteste reviews, la razón, cuando pase ese capitulo algunos reviews no habían llegado todavía, pasando al fic, espero les guste este capitulo, ¡Hana al fin llegó!, ahora contestare sus siempre bien recibidos reviews:  
  
Viosil Uab: Antes que nada ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!(Entra Beu con un pastel de chocolate y velitas, le coloca un gorrito de fiesta a su gato y ella se pone otro), ahora sopla y pide un deseo aunque sea atrasado, ya, bien, ¡Muchas felicidades Viosil!, no sé cuantos años cumplas pero sé muy feliz y sal siempre adelante, y eso de que estas haciéndote viejo no lo creo, ponle vida a los años y ya no te pesaran tanto (Beu llora porque ella ya va a cumplir 19), este capitulo es para ti, es tu regalo de cumpleaños y te lo dedico con mucho cariño, espero te guste, pasando al fic, sí Yoh sufrirá, no será físicamente sino mental, en los sentimientos, es ahí donde creo yo que duelen más los errores de la vida y claro que no me molesta que me hayas agregado para mí es un honor, cuídate mucho y te mando un fuerte abrazo por tu cumpleaños y un beso(lo del pastel no fue broma de hecho sí lo compre y espero no te moleste que me lo haya comido por ti)  
  
Niki: Claro que tendrá mucho sufrimiento, Yoh la pagara caro, lo prometo, en cuanto a sí Anna se enterara... más adelante lo sabrás por el momento aquí esta un capitulo con dolores de parto y una feliz consecuencia.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Amiga, hola, ya leí tu fic, y sinceramente te quedo genial, de todas formas te deje un review, donde tal vez me explayé un poco, pasando al fic, que gusto saber que te sentiste aliviada, sinceramente no quería que pasara más allá de, y pues Yoh ya esta reaccionando cierto, pero aún no del todo, todavía tiene confusiones que alguien le aclarara en Hokaydo, gracias por tus reviews no sabes como me alientan a continuar, y me alegra saber que te gustan mis capítulos, veo que también quieres un bebé, yo también quiero uno, lo malo es que no tengo con quien tenerlo, tu también cuídate, espero que este capitulo te guste, un abrazo.  
  
Minamo: Pues aquí ya nació el bebé, espero estés contenta, después del coraje que te hice pasar al principio del capitulo anterior, espero te guste.  
  
Sadame: Pues no creo que se la quite, o tal vez sí, no lo sé, estoy confundida yo también, no es cierto, de hecho ya sé que sucederá solo que estoy en tramites a ver si me autorizan el castigo para Yoh, su manager suele ser muy quisquilloso, bueno, cuídate y gracias de verdad por los ánimos.  
  
Nanase: Gracias por tu honestidad y de decirme que al principio no te gustara, de hecho sabía que debía de haber alguien a quien no le gustara al principio y me alegra saber que he evolucionado como escritora para que el fic te gustara, y no va ser un AnnaxRen, aunque hay gente que me lo pide, pero yo no le daré motivos a Yoh para hacerle reclamos a Anna, por otro lado me gusto tu observación, es cierto si no hay amor pues no sabe igual y no creo que coger sea una palabra fea, después de todo es la más adecuada para lo que Yoh iba a hacer con Hiromi.  
  
Xris: De verdad agradezco mucho el tiempo que te tomas para leer el fic y dejar un review, de verdad muchas gracias, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y ¿sabes?, Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan segura de que Hiromi no tiene la culpa, la razón, el próximo capitulo lo sabrás, cuídate mucho.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Puede que sí tenga salvación, de hecho en Hokaydo se encuentra su salvación y la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y pues aquí esta Hana, por fin, ya llego, ya esta aquí, espero disfrutes el capitulo, y para la quema de Hiromi, podrías traer más gasolina, los leños ya los conseguí, también faltan unas cuerdas gruesas que serán muy bien recibidas, cuídate mucho.  
  
Jacqueline: Disculpas, miles de disculpas, muchísimas disculpas, perdóname(Beu se arrodilla e implora perdón), pero es que no fue mi culpa, como ya dije hubo reviews que me llegaron después y cuando vi, ya era demasiado tarde, pero aquí estoy contestándote, te prometo que me encargare para que no vuelva a suceder, además de que no me quiero enfrentar a tu furia, y pues sí Yoh quiere a Anna, pero es tan tonto a veces que se le olvida.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Amiga, estoy feliz porque restauraste a tu Yoh, a veces sentía pena por él, una pregunta ¿estabas en un campamento?, o ¿por qué la fogata? Y nuevamente tu imaginación voló demasiado, pero no en una cosa, que no te diré claro, te lo dejo a tu libre criterio, y veo que tu plan es contra macdonals, esta bien, pero podrías dejar que sobrevivan los helados, es que me gustan mucho, por favor(Beu pone ojos con estrellitas), cuídate mucho y espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
Fenryr: Espero ya no andes tan confundido, y a mí también me gustaría debatir, ahora más que nunca después de haber leído tu segundo fic, algo intrigante por cierto, échale ganas y cuídate mucho.  
  
Yunny: No es mi intención hacerte sufrir, y claro que Anna le dará su merecido, ella no se dejara convencer tan fácilmente, en cuanto al fic tierno ya tengo algunas ideas pero tengo que pulirlas.  
  
Kotori monuo: Una más para la quema, vaya que será una gran reunión, tanto que he pensado hacer una fiesta después de la quema, y claro que Yoh sufrirá, mucho, demasiado (Beu frota sus manos con maldad), gracias por los ánimos, cuídate.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Me alegra saber que te haya gustado y puede que tal vez haga lo que deseas, después de todo tu fic sobre Horo y Tamao me ha hecho pensar muy bien las cosas y puede que sí suceda algo así, además de que no sería justo dejarlo solo, sí siempre se ha comportado muy bien, y pues Hana ya esta aquí, y sigo en pie en eso que dije, Anna siempre será firme, siempre, cuídate mucho.  
  
Ahora sí, me despido muchas gracias a todos, de verdad que sus reviews me alientan demasiado, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. 


	15. La turbación de mi alma

Capitulo 15: La turbación de mi alma.  
  
-¿Yoh?-pregunto apenas pudiéndolo creer.  
  
Ante sus ojos, un chico con mirada perdida y rostro carente de expresión, se encontraba, todo lo contrario de aquel muchacho despreocupado y feliz que había dejado de ver meses atrás.  
  
El joven asintió con un ademán e intento sonreír.  
  
-Pero pasa, pasa-se apresuro a decir-Siéntate, en un momento llamó a mi hermano-dijo antes de perderse escaleras arriba.  
  
Yoh observo la habitación, era tan confortable, miles de retratos invadían la estancia que era la sala, esa era la casa de Horo, su amigo, apenas sí podía creer que había dado con la casa, en realidad no fue tan difícil, ya que la casa de su amigo era la única que tenía un enorme letrero que decía "CASA DEL ELEGIDO" en letras rojas brillantes y grandes.  
  
El joven ainu bajó tan rápido como pudo, le agradaba volver a ver a su gran amigo, aunque no sabía bien el motivo de su repentina visita.  
  
-Yoh, ¡Qué gusto verte!-exclamo con alegría.  
  
El chico sonrió con sinceridad, su amigo no había cambiado casi nada, a excepción de que era ya mucho más alto y fornido.  
  
-¿Pero que haces aquí?-pregunto con alegría-Yo creía que estabas con el ogro de tu esposa, perdón la dulzura de tu esposa-puso demasiado énfasis en dulzura-Con eso de que hace dos días que nació tú hijo, yo creí...  
  
-¿Qué?-casi grito, interrumpiendo a su amigo-Como que mi hijo ya nació.  
  
-Sí, Yoh, tú hijo-exclamo con exasperación-No me digas que no sabías que tu hijo ya había nacido-repuso con burla mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía- Hombre, si nació el día de Navidad, Ren fue él que me aviso, jamás creí que vendrías personalmente a darme la noticia.  
  
Yoh estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, ¿tanto tiempo había viajado?  
  
-¿Yoh?, Yoh, ¡Yoh!-llamó-parece como si te acabaras de enterar, debes de estar muy orgulloso-suspiro-Ya tienes un bebé y es un varón, tú familia ha de estar muy contenta, ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto al notar el desconcierto de Yoh.  
  
-Ya nació y fue niño, un niño-murmuro, se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, ya era papá, su temor más grande ya era una realidad.  
  
Horo Horo lo miraba confundido, no entendía porque Yoh se encontraba tan aturdido, sí se suponía que él estaba ahí, con su esposa.  
  
-¿Entonces no lo sabías?-se atrevió a preguntar, esperando una respuesta clara y concisa.  
  
-No-fue la única respuesta por parte de su amigo.  
  
El joven ainu abrió enormemente los ojos, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué?, No entendía nada, absolutamente nada.  
  
-Yo salí de viaje cuando Anna apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo-dijo de pronto, tenía la mirada baja y los brazos colgando a su costado-Tenía miedo Horo Horo, un miedo que no conocía, un miedo que aún no se aleja de mí.  
  
El joven del norte se sentó a su lado, poniendo atención a cada palabra dicha por su amigo, había dicho miedo, pero, ¿miedo a que? O ¿a quien?  
  
-Me dio miedo vivir-continuo, contestando la pregunta formulada en la mente de Horo-Yo solo tengo 16 años, sé que no es excusa, pero, ¿acaso no puedo sentir miedo?, ¿No soy un ser humano?, ¿No tengo derecho a decidir lo que me conviene o lo que no?-miro a su amigo con angustia-Huí Horo Horo, huí.  
  
-¿De que hablas?, No te entiendo-y parecía verdad, el ainu lo miraba con terror, nunca, nunca, en todo lo que llevaba de conocer a Yoh, lo había escuchado hablar así.  
  
-Pues de lo que estas escuchando-se levanto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación-Yo quiero vivir mi vida, decidir por mí mismo, no quiero seguir atado a los deseos de los demás-parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con su amigo- ¡Quiero hacer mi voluntad!, Controlar mi destino, elegir el camino que deseo llevar, no deseo ser el títere de mi familia, de Anna, de todos- lo miro profundamente-¿Qué saben todos ellos de lo que quiero?, No saben nada, ¡No comprenden nada!  
  
-Tranquilízate Yoh-suplico Horo Horo en tanto se ponía de pie y abrazaba a su amigo.  
  
-Nada Horo, nada-murmuro-y lo peor de todo, es que creí que alejándome me desprendería de todo, de todos, de Anna, pero no puedo y no sé porque, no sé, ya no sé nada, nada-se separo del abrazo y se sentó-por eso vine, tu eres mi amigo, yo estoy muy confundido.  
  
-¿Confundido?  
  
-Sí, creía tantas cosas cuando me fui, al principio me resulto divertido, sencillo, pero al pasar los días, su recuerdo, Horo, su recuerdo no se iba, mira-le mostró la pañoleta roja-¿ves esta porquería?, no sé porque la traigo conmigo, no sé porque no la he tirado, librándome así, de una buena vez, de su recuerdo, pero no me atrevo, y es tan triste desconocer la razón.  
  
-¿De quien hablas?-pregunto arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su cara.  
  
-¡Pues de Anna!, ¿De quien más hablaría?, De ella, de Anna, esa mujer no me deja vivir, la veo en cada estrella, en cada flor, ¡Hasta en mis sueños la veo!, No la puedo sacar de mi mente-se llevo sus manos a la cien con desesperación como sí con eso la borrara por completo de su memoria- por más que quiero, por más que intento, su olor llega a mi mente, evoco cada beso de ella, ¡de mi principal opresora!, Ni siquiera con la ilusión de Hiromi la pude olvidar.  
  
-¿Hiromi?, Dijiste Hiromi-lo miro con expectación.  
  
-Sí, sí, Hiromi-dio vueltas a su muñeca derecha tratando de recordar- Saishu, sí, creo que sí, Hiromi Saishu, es ainu y me acompaño durante todo el viaje-miro hacía el frente-es más, aquí esta.  
  
Horo Horo se incorporo y volvió el rostro, en algún momento Pilika había bajado a abrir la puerta, parada frente a ellos, los ojos una hermosa muchacha de cabellos plateados y ojos grises los observaba.  
  
-¡Eres un imbécil Yoh Asakura!-grito furiosa, pero Yoh ni se inmutó-¡Que hacías ¿eh?!, Que pensabas cuando te largaste así como así en medio de la tormenta de nieve, ¡¿Qué no te pones a pensar?!, ¡Pudiste haber muerto!-la chica avanzo hacía él y se le paro en frente-Me debes una explicación.  
  
Los hermanos ainu observaban con curiosa mortificación la escena.  
  
-Yo no te debo nada-respondió con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo-Yo no le debo nada a nadie, ni a mi familia, ni a ti, ni a Anna, ni a mi hijo.  
  
-Ya nació-murmuro la chica.  
  
-Sí, ya, y ¿sabes?, Fue un niño, un niño-puso el semblante serio-Un niño al que no quiero, al que no le pedí que viniera para hacerme infeliz, ¡un niño que jamás conoceré!  
  
Horo Horo tuvo que sostener por fuerza a Pilika, quien estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Yoh.  
  
-No sabe que esta diciendo-le murmuro y la chica contuvo el impulso que tenía de golpearlo.  
  
-¿Te quedaras?-pregunto con una sonrisa Hiromi y ante un gesto afirmativo por parte del chico agregó-¿Conmigo?  
  
Yoh dudo, por una parte se sentía tentado a decirle que sí, pero por otro el recuerdo de Anna volvió hacerse presente, se llevo las manos a la cara como un llamado inconsciente de auxilio, estaba muy confundido.  
  
-Tu no te puedes quedar con él y lo sabes-escucho que la ronca voz de Horo hablaba-Él esta casado y tu prometida a Broke.  
  
-Pero tanto él como yo no amamos a esas personas-se le enfrento y luego giro para dirigirse a Yoh-¿Verdad Yoh que tu no amas a esa tonta rubia que tienes por esposa?  
  
Yoh retiro sus manos y con la cabeza agachada medito la pregunta de Hiromi.  
  
-Contéstale Yoh, ¡Contéstale al estúpido de mi primo!, Dile que no la amas, porque ella nunca te amo, siempre dándote ordenes, castigándote, hostigándote día y noche, dile que te quedaras conmigo, ¡Dile que la dejaras!, ¡Dile que me amas a mí!, ¡Díselo!  
  
Yoh levanto la vista y la miro, ¿la amaba?, ¿No amaba a Anna?, Entonces, ¿Por qué la recordaba?, ¿Por qué?  
  
-No sé, no sé, yo no sé nada, estoy confundido, no sé si te quiero, no lo sé.  
  
Hiromi se acerco a él y lo zarandeó por los hombros.  
  
-Sí lo sabes Yoh, me amas a mí, Te casaras conmigo y dejaras que esa estúpida se quede sola con su hijo, el hijo que no deseabas, recuerda-y murmuro muy bajo-no dejes Yoh, no dejes que me casen con Broke.  
  
-¡Déjalo en paz!-le grito Horo Horo tomándola de un brazo y alejándola de él-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?  
  
-¡Aceptar!, ¡Aceptar estar casada con un imbécil!, ¡Prefiero estar casada mil veces con este pobre idiota!-señalo a Yoh-¡Prefiero unir mi vida a este tarado que no sabe ni lo que quiere, a un fracasado mediocre y anciano como Broke!  
  
-¡Lo planeaste todo ¿verdad?!, ¡Contéstame Hiromi!  
  
-Y sí fue así que, me vas a pegar, atrévete, nada mas atrévete-le retó.  
  
-¿Por qué Hiromi, porque?-pregunto confundida Pilika.  
  
-Porque, preguntas porque, yo no me quiero casar con ese tipo, yo sabía que él la había dejado, no me importo el motivo era mi oportunidad, él es joven y guapo-lo miro con ternura-así que planee el encuentro en el bosque, atrase el viaje desplegando mis encantos, pero les juro, se los juro que yo no lo confundí, les juro que yo no lo hice.  
  
-Lo sé, eso es parte de él-repuso con amargura Horo Horo-pero eso no justifica tu actitud-su mirada era dura-No hablare con tus padres, pero a cambio dejaras a Yoh en paz, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Pero él es mi salvación-argumento con un sollozo ahogado.  
  
-Él esta casado.  
  
-Con una mujer que no lo quiere, una estúpida mujer que no valora lo que tiene.  
  
-¡Cállate ya!, no hables así de Anna, tú no sabes nada, así que cierra la boca, no hagas que me arrepienta de no decirle a mis tíos-le señalo la puerta-Ahora lárgate ya, y no busques a Yoh, no lo hagas-miro como la chica avanzaba hacía la puerta-Pilika-llamó-acompáñala no vaya ser que se vuelva a escapar, adiós primita, nos vemos en tu boda-dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo.  
  
Miro como su hermana salía seguida de su prima quien lo miraba con infinito rencor, le sostuvo la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista, después se dirigió hacía Yoh, que tenía la mirada perdida y murmuraba cosas como "Anna", "hijo", "Hiromi", "amor", "vida" y "decisión"  
  
-Me duele la cabeza-se quejo cuando vio a Horo sentarse a su lado.  
  
-Lo sé-le sonrió-pero no creo que debas descansar, ya es tiempo que aclares tus dudas y confusiones.  
  
Yoh lo miro con incredulidad.  
  
-Veras, él te esta esperando-le ayudó a incorporarse y lo condujo a la puerta-¿Ves esa montaña?-Yoh afirmo con la cabeza-Es una montaña sagrada para mi pueblo, en su cima se halla un templo, un templo que ahora es custodiado por una persona que te ayudara, ve a ese templo Yoh, sí quieres que tu dolor se acabe ve al templo y habla con esa persona, llegaras en una hora, yo te esperare aquí abajo.  
  
Yoh miro a su amigo y le sonrió, después salió con paso decidido en la dirección que le señalara Horo Horo, en su camino se topo con Pilika, quien regresaba, le sonrió y siguió su camino.  
  
Pilika corrió hasta su casa.  
  
-No lo habrás hecho ¿o sí?-cuestiono a su hermano.  
  
-Sí Pilika, sí lo hice-la miro  
  
-Pero esta prohibido y tú lo sabes, no debiste enviarlo hermano, hiciste mal, sabes que desde que llegó al templo se nos tiene prohibido ir, le harás más daño.  
  
-No lo creo, hermana, él es el único que lo puede ayudar- sonrió con melancolía y fijo su mirada al frente; y vio como Yoh marchaba en dirección al monte con su pañoleta roja en la mano.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Creo que me ha quedado algo largo, así que le tuve que cortar una parte que pondré en el siguiente capitulo destinado a Yoh, sé que el final es un poco confuso, pero en eso reside el encanto, en la pregunta, quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi hermana menor, que cumple años el día de hoy, espero les agrade el capitulo lo he hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, ahora contestare reviews:  
  
Viosil Uab: No fue nada, creí que era buena idea, con que 16, lo ves no estas tan viejo, lo que yo daría por regresar a los 16, aunque mi madre cree que me comporto como una chica de esa edad y puede que no nos veamos debido a que hay veces en que no me conecto por mucho tiempo, la causa, mis padres, pero prometo escabullirme, me agradaría una extensa platica contigo y con Keiko, pasando al capitulo anterior, he de confesarte que me resulto un tanto difícil pero creo que lo que salió fue bueno, y por el sufrimiento de Yoh, pronto, pronto llegara, lamento que Sirius muriera, a mí casi me hace llorar esa parte, pero en fin, así lo decidió la autora, cuídate mucho, un abrazo.  
  
Fenryr: Leí el que llamaste *Y ella solo lo usaba*, el cual creo que contiene muchos sentimientos muy tuyos, eso se refleja, pero eso te lo explique en un review que te deje, cuídate mucho.  
  
Nanase: A mí también me había hablado mi mamá acerca de eso, no sé, creo que lo hizo como para advertirme que habría dolor para que no lo intentara hasta que fuera más madura, en cuanto a Yoh, volverá, él volverá, ¿por qué si no vuelve como sufrirá?, Anna tendrá su venganza, ella se lo demostrara, no por nada el personaje de Anna es todo un símbolo para mí, ella saldrá adelante, ya lo veras, en tanto Hiromi, pues sí morirá, en una hoguera, devorada lentamente por las llamas, perdón, soné como Hao.  
  
Minamo: Los sentimientos de Fausto acerca de Ren lo verán conforme avance la historia, me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo, creí que no había captado bien eso del parto pero veo que sí.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Pues sí amiga, Ren estuvo a su lado en todo momento, y has acertado en una cosa, pero no la divulgues, Anna volverá a ser la misma de siempre aunque tendrá sus momentos dulces, no creo que sea mala hasta con su hijo que apenas es un bebé y pues aquí esta el capitulo, por cierto gracias por conseguir más leña y cuerdas, creo que después de este capitulo las ganas de matarla serán más intensas.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Amiga, hola, espero te encuentres bien, de verdad gracias por tu comentario, me hiciste sentir orgullosa, para serte sincera jamás creí llegar a provocar tantos y diversos sentimientos en la gente cuando escribía, sentía que solo lo lograba cuando actuaba, pero ahora veo que tal vez lo este haciendo bien, y sí Yoh es un tonto, pero ya las pagara, ya las pagara, y yo también adoro a Hana, de hecho yo quisiera un hijo como él, y me agradaría verte en la quema creo que ahora sentirás mas ganas de matarla, ah, por cierto no fue nada, de verdad me encanto ese fic, fue tan tierno, hasta suspire, cuídate mucho, un abrazo.  
  
Xris: Sí creo que fui muy explicita, aunque cuando lo escribí no me lo parecía tanto, de hecho creí que me falto, pero veo que les agradó tal y como quedo, fue un gran ataque de inspiración, yo sabía un poco pero describirlo fue lo complicado, en cuanto sí Anna tiene resentimientos pues sí y muchos, Yoh se los gano a pulso, en cuanto a lo de Hiromi ya lo viste en este capitulo, todo fue hecho con alevosía y ventaja, aunque estoy a favor de lo que dices sí no lo sabía no se le podía culpar y aunque así fuera pues le resulto inevitable, aunque aquí se vio que fue lo tercero que expusiste y pues ya continué, espero te haya gustado, cuídate.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Amiga, aquí algunas de tus preguntas obtuvieron respuesta otras se verán más adelante, veo que tu dominación va en serio, gracias por dejar los helados, y para serte sincera a mí tampoco me agrada mucho ese payaso, me daba miedo cuando era una niña, y lamento que una de mis autoras favoritas se haya unido al complot en su contra, yo y mi querido Patche (mi gato) te apoyamos, y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, cuídate tu también, ya veras que vencerás.  
  
Niki: Yoh pronto volverá, ya fue a hablar con la persona que le hará recapacitar y pues sí, Yoh se lo perdió por tonto, pero Anna le dará mucho amor, tanto que el bebé no sentirá que le falta su padre, y estoy de acuerdo le dolió, pero creo que todos los partos son así.  
  
Es hora de despedirse, cuídense mucho, disfruten la vida, hagan su tarea, échenle ganas al trabajo, que yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, muchas gracias a todos, chao. 


	16. Dejame permanecer a tu lado

Capitulo 16: Déjame permanecer a tu lado.  
  
Se paseaba de un lado a otro con un pequeño bulto en los brazos, eran ya más de las doce de la noche y él era el único habitante levantado a esas horas.  
  
Lo que llevaba en brazos, que no era más que un encantador bebé, se resistía a dormirse, lo miraba y le sonreía con tranquilidad, él desvió la mirada, esa sonrisa le recordaba a alguien, a una persona que deseaba pensar, que se había ido para no regresar.  
  
Se sentó en el sofá, que se hallaba en la habitación del bebé, suspiro y contemplo con una sonrisa, como el pequeño daba un bostezo, se acurrucaba y caía en un profundo sueño.  
  
-Lo que yo daría, Hana, por que tú fueras mi hijo-le murmuro antes de recostarlo y regresar a su habitación.  
  
Fuertes lloriqueos invadieron la casa esa mañana, Anna se levanto de un salto del futón para correr hacía la habitación contigua, cuando llegó, alguien más ya estaba ahí.  
  
-Ren, no debiste-le reprocho al tiempo que le quitaba al bebé de los brazos.  
  
-No me molesta-encogió los hombros-además has estado tan cansada que me pareció buena idea dejarte dormir un poco más.  
  
-No deberías, tu trabajas todo el día en el restaurante como para que también te agarre de la niñera de mi hijo-miro al bebé-él es mi responsabilidad, así que te ruego que no vuelvas por ningún motivo, a levantarte en las noches para arrullarlo-lo miro a los ojos-eso no te corresponde-agrego con voz fría.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no molesta-repuso cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con profundidad, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa por verse descubierto.  
  
Anna no contesto en vez de eso se alejo de él y recostó a Hana en su pequeño futón, salió de la habitación y regreso instantes después con una tina de color azul, la cual coloco en el suelo.  
  
-¿Vas a bañarlo?-pregunto Ren-¿Puedo...?  
  
-No-lo interrumpió cortante.  
  
-Por favor Anna-suplico.  
  
Anna no pudo evitar el impulso de sonreír, Ren se comportaba como un chiquillo que desea algo con mucho fervor.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo borrando su sonrisa y hablando con su eterno tono seco- Pídele a Tamao que caliente agua y la subes.  
  
Ren asintió con la cabeza y bajo las escaleras con prisa, al cabo de unos diez minutos regreso cargando una enorme olla que vacío con cuidado en la tina, dio media vuelta y entró con otra olla pero de menor volumen.  
  
-También he traído un poco de agua fría, para templarla sí hace falta- explicó.  
  
Pero Anna no le prestaba mucha atención, se hallaba enfrascada en la difícil tarea de quitarle la ropa a Hana, lo hacía con mucha lentitud y nerviosismo, a pesar que ya habían pasado dos semanas, a ella todavía le daba miedo tocarlo, sentía que lo rompería al menor roce y el hecho de que el niño se moviera no ayudaba mucho.  
  
Cuando por fin logro, lo levanto con mucho cuidado y lo llevo hacía la tina, comprobó la temperatura metiendo su mano al agua y cuando estuvo bien segura de que era la temperatura correcta, lo introdujo al agua.  
  
-Pásame la esponja-le ordeno a Ren-Esa no, la anaranjada, ahora, ven-el chino se acerco- tómalo de la cabeza y el torso para que yo pueda enjabonarlo, sácalo un poco del agua, pero no demasiado-Ren obedecía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la chica-Así es, ahora quédate así para que pueda tallarlo.  
  
Ren sonreía pero un leve sonrojo se apodero de él, al notar que Anna se encontraba muy cerca de su persona, esa forma en que se movía, con suavidad, con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras tarareaba una canción para que Hana se encontrara tranquilo, lo hacía amarla un poco más y la idea de que ellos deberían ser suyos paso por su mente.  
  
Súbitamente Anna dejo de tararear.  
  
-Damelo-ordeno.  
  
Ren le paso a Hana y Anna lo sumergió con lentitud dentro del agua.  
  
-Ahora pásame la toalla-Ren se incorporo-Y hazme el favor de borrarte esas ideas de la cabeza.  
  
Ren se detuvo en seco y la miro con estupor, lo había olvidado, ella podría leer la mente.  
  
-Anna, permíteme explicarte...  
  
-No hay nada que explicar, tan solo quiero que alejes esos pensamientos de tu mente-dijo tajantemente-Y que esperas, la toalla, o Hana se resfriara.  
  
El chico chino se apresuro y saco de un cajón la suave toalla blanca, Anna se encontraba ya de pie con el niño en brazos, Ren se acercó a ella para darle la toalla pero en ese momento sus manos se rozaron y Anna se sonrojo con debilidad, le arrebató la prenda y envolvió con cuidado a su hijo, iba a dar media vuelta cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola.  
  
Su estupor era tal que no se movió, Ren la abrazaba con ternura, dejando un espacio considerable para no apretar a Hana.  
  
-Lo que leíste en mi mente es verdad-comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos- quisiera que Hana fuera mi hijo y tu, y tú mi mujer, Anna por favor-le musitó en el oído-Déjame permanecer a tu lado.  
  
La chica se zafó del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos.  
  
-Estas loco-dijo con la voz fría-Yo estoy casada.  
  
-Con un hombre que te abandono-argumento Ren-Yo no haría eso Anna, quiero a Hana y te... –trago saliva-Y te amo a ti.  
  
-Ren...  
  
-Mira, sí quieres podemos hablar con los Asakura, anularemos ese tonto matrimonio y me casare contigo, le daré mi apellido a Hana y todos podremos regresar a China.  
  
-Yo nunca te he dado motivos para que creas que te quiero- señaló elevando su voz-Así que cállate y de ahora en adelante aléjate de mí-dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía la mesa donde tenía la ropa limpia de Hana, con sumo cuidado comenzó a secarlo y a vestirlo.  
  
-¡Tan solo dame la oportunidad!-exclamo.  
  
-¿Oportunidad?, ¿Oportunidad de que?, Y sí te la doy ¿qué harás cuando Yoh regrese?-le cuestiono sin dejar de prestar atención en lo que hacía.  
  
-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que él no regresara.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
  
-Tú misma me lo has dicho y sí tu no presientes su regreso quiere decir que no volverá.  
  
Anna guardo silencio y miro a su hijo quien sonreía ajeno a la discusión, tenía la misma sonrisa tranquila de Yoh, la misma sonrisa que años atrás la había enamorado, desvió su mirada t abrocho el mameluco, tomo al niño en brazos y confronto el rostro de Ren.  
  
-Tienes razón no volverá-suspiro-Pero aún así, podrás vivir con su rostro siempre presente, porque te puedo asegurar que yo no.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto arqueando las cejas.  
  
-A Hana, él es la viva imagen de su padre, Yoh vivirá en mi mente aunque yo no lo quiera, lo veré en su hijo.  
  
-Pero yo puedo ayudarte a olvidar-murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud-Con el tiempo no lo veras jamás-tomo su rostro con una de sus manos con suavidad-te amo Anna, tan solo permite demostrarte cuanto... Su rostro se acercó al de ella con lentitud, los ojos de Anna se cerraron y los labios de Ren se posaron en los de ella, pero antes de que él pudiera saborear lo que por tanto tiempo espero, Hana comenzó a llorar, provocando que ambos se separaran.  
  
Anna negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente y camino con prisa hacía un extremo de la habitación.  
  
-Vete-dijo dándole la espalda-Hana tiene hambre y tengo que amamantarlo, además abajo te han de estar esperando.  
  
-Anna, prométeme que hablaremos.  
  
-Vete.  
  
-Anna, por favor pro...  
  
-¡Fuera!, ¡Largo!, En que idioma quieres que te hable-grito provocando que el niño llorara con más fuerza-No, ya, ya, no llores Hana, perdóname, no quería gritar, ya, ya, vamos a comer, sí, ya vamos a comer-se sentó en una silla y miro a Ren-¿Y bien?  
  
Ren no dijo nada solo la miro hondamente y salió de la habitación.  
  
-¿por qué Anna?, ¿Por qué?- se pregunto a sí mismo recargado en la pared, respiro hondo y bajo dispuesto a trabajar.  
  
En la habitación Anna miraba con ternura como su hijo comía placidamente y la observaba con tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Tú que piensas?, ¿Crees que debería?, No, no puedo, ¿o sí?, Después de todo él te quiere y me quiere a mí-sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín-no le importa que seas hijo de otro, de otro que nunca nos amo, ¿tú que piensas pequeño?-Hana por respuesta dejo de comer y bostezó, se acurruco en el pecho de su madre y se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Anna sonrió, envolvió con una cobija a Hana y lo recostó en su porta bebé.  
  
-Será mejor dejar pensar en tonterías y vestirme, que hay que trabajar.  
  
Instantes después ya se hallaba en la cocina del restaurante, coloco el porta bebé en una mesa del fondo y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Hana se puso a ayudarle a Tamao con la comida.  
  
-Que bueno que llega-exclamo con alivio la chica-Hay mucha clientela el día de hoy, ¿Le sucede algo?-pregunto al notar que Anna no le había dirigido el "cállate ya y dime que hay que hacer" de todos los días.  
  
-Tamao, contéstame con sinceridad, ¿Qué harías tú, si un chico te dice que te ama pero tú estas casada?, ten en cuenta que él te ha ayudado mucho, quiere a tu hijo, pero tu sientes que traicionas a tu marido, aunque sí lo pones así, pues el te dejo y no le importas, así que no sería un gran pecado ¿o sí?-miro a Tamao significativamente.  
  
-Doña Anna-balbuceo la chica, no sabía que responderle, nunca en lo que llevaba conviviendo con ella, le había contado de manera indirecta algo personal.  
  
-Tan solo di lo que piensas-exclamo con un poco de fastidio.  
  
-Yo pienso que debería pensarlo muy detenidamente, yo creo que el joven, digo, el marido que me abandono pues tuvo un buen motivo para dejarme, y mientras no sepa sus razones yo, YO, jamás me aventuraría a hacer algo que considerara indebido.  
  
-Ah-murmuro para seguir picando zanahorias, lo que Tamao decía tenía sentido, pero, para ella, el abandono de Yoh se debía a que no la amaba, a que nunca la amo y por lo tanto lo que ella decidiera no era malo ni mucho menos traicionarlo.  
  
-Disculpa Tamao, ¿ya estarán mis empanadas de camarón que te pedí?-pregunto Ren entrando a la cocina, en cuanto miro a Anna se sonrojo, iba a dar media vuelta cuando...  
  
-Sí, creo prudente darte una oportunidad-escucho que una voz fría y un tanto temblorosa hablaba, giro el rostro solo para ver a una Tamao muy sorprendida y a una Anna picando zanahorias con el cabello cubriéndole la mirada.  
  
Sonrió y se dirigió a Anna, le murmuro un "gracias" y le dio un beso rápido beso en los labios, segundos después salió de la cocina radiante y feliz.  
  
-Doña Anna, ¿esta conciente de lo que acaba de hacer?-pregunto Tamao estupefacta.  
  
-Sí-respondió serenamente y continuo con su labor.  
  
Después de un rato de ir y venir, de ruidos interminables y de voces estrunduosas, Hana termino por despertarse, el pequeño se movió con frenesí para deshacerse de la cobija en la que se hallaba envuelto para después buscar con sus ojitos a su madre, se hallaba molesto, muy molesto, sentía cierta incomodidad y buscaba a su mamá para que se la quitara, cuando la encontró llamó su atención de la única forma que conocía...  
  
Fuertes lloriqueos que opacaron el silbido de la olla y el moler de la licuadora resonaron por la cocina, Anna volvió el rostro y dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se lavo las manos y corrió hacía el pequeño, que bajo el volumen de los lloriqueos en cuanto la vio.  
  
La rubia lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo, pero Hana no quería volver a dormir, se sentía incomodo, demasiado incomodo, así que reanudo los lloros con intensidad.  
  
-¿Qué tienes hijo?, ¿Qué quieres?-le preguntaba mientras lo arrullaba- "Vamos tonta no va a contestarte, tu hijo todavía no habla"-pensó.  
  
Hana lloraba con intensidad, su madre no lo entendía y eso provocaba que el pequeño demandara aún más su atención.  
  
-Por qué no lo revisa, tal vez necesita un cambio de pañal-sugirió Tamao quien se apuraba a hacer lo que Anna había dejado pendiente.  
  
La chica volvió a recostarlo en el porta bebé y con cuidado desabrocho el mameluco, aflojo un poco el pañal y comprobó que estaba limpio, volvió a vestir al bebé, quien continuaba llorando, enormes lagrimas corrían por sus pequeñas mejillas.  
  
-Tamao necesito... –Manta dejó de hablar, los sollozos de Hana eran más fuertes que su voz, ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto.  
  
-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber enano-respondió Anna con voz gélida-Tú eres el genio aquí, así que tu lo debes de saber.  
  
-Yo no sé de bebés pero tal vez en mi computadora, ahora que recuerdo la he dejado en casa.  
  
-Vaya-exclamo Anna con ironía-La única vez que necesitamos ese aparatejo del mal, no lo traes y mientras que a mi hijo se le agoten las lagrimas ¿no?  
  
-No Anna, pero tal vez tenga hambre, eso es lo más común-respondió con cierto temor, se agacho esperando un golpe o algo pero lo único que recibió fue un "cierto"  
  
Anna dio media vuelta y cubrió con una cobija todo su pecho incluido el pequeño, en un rápido movimiento desabotono su blusa y saco uno de sus pechos y se lo ofreció a Hana, pero esté lloro con más potencia, dejando en claro que no deseaba comer. La chica con resignación volvió a acomodarse las ropas y se deshizo de la cobija.  
  
-Ya, hijo, deja de llorar, Hana, ya no llores-suplicaba mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro-Mamá esta aquí, no llores, no llores.  
  
Pero inútil, Hana lloraba cada vez más fuerte con cada suplica, Anna estaba angustiada desesperada, ya no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarlo.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Ren quien entraba por un vaso de jugo para un cliente.  
  
-Sí, sucede que Hana no deja de llorar y no se porque-dijo casi gritando de desesperación Anna-No sé que tiene, ya lo revise y no necesita un cambio de pañal, no tiene hambre, y no para de llorar, no sé que tiene y no sé que es lo que quiere-explicaba, la chica estaba a punto de llorar de la desesperación que le producía no poder calmar a su hijo.  
  
-¿No estará enfermo?-esta vez pregunto una ronca voz proveniente de Ryu.  
  
Anna abrió enormemente los ojos, tal vez era eso, coloco su mano en la frente del pequeño.  
  
-No tiene fiebre-dijo.  
  
-Entonces no esta enfermo-repuso con tranquilidad Ryu quien salió con unas sincronizadas en una mano y un cóctel de frutas en la otra.  
  
Pero ya para ese entonces los sollozos de Hana estaban alcanzando niveles extraordinarios, su incomodidad iba creciendo y Anna parecía que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento.  
  
-Tal vez tenga calor-se apresuro a decir Ren al notar que la rubia no podía más-Particularmente aquí hace mucho-trato de sonreír.  
  
-Sí, tal vez-dijo Anna apremiada ya cualquier causa le parecía buena, sus nervios estaban quebrados, nadie le había dicho que ser madre era tan difícil.  
  
Respiro hondo y se dirigió a la puerta cuando una mujer apareció, le arrebato al niño de los brazos, lo recargo en su hombro en posición vertical sosteniendo con firmeza la cabeza, con su otra mano comenzó a darle suaves golpes en su espalda, Hana dejo de llorar e instantes después soltó un débil eructo, el pequeño río gustoso, su incomodidad había sido aplacada.  
  
La mujer le devolvió el pequeño a Anna quien la miraba asombrada, Hana sonreía y se hallaba de lo más contento.  
  
-Olvidaste hacerlo repetir cuando le diste de comer, eso le produjo cólicos, tienes que ser más cuidadosa, Anna, aún tienes mucho que aprender- dijo la mujer con seriedad.  
  
-¡Sensei!-fue lo único que Anna pudo articular.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Disculpen el retraso pero he estado enferma, jamás volveré a comer tacos al pastor, me han producido una fuerte infección en el estomago, lo cual produjo el retraso en la actualización, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero este capitulo les agrade, ahora después de quejarme contestare sus reviews:  
  
Xris: Muchas gracias por decir que este fic es bueno, me siento un tanto halagada ya que viene de una chica que escribe de maravilla, de verdad muchas gracias, pasando al fic, sí Yoh se enamorara de su hijo, ¿quién no?, Hasta yo estoy enamorada de su hijo, y tienes razón le hace falta madurar, pero después de hablar con la persona del templo lo hará, bueno un poco, y en tanto a Hiromi, ella todavía causara un problema más, espero que el capitulo te guste, cuídate mucho amiga, un abrazo.  
  
Hikari Asakura: No te preocupes por no haber dejado review y me alegra saber que te agrada el fic y pues sí se dará cuenta lo veras en el siguiente capitulo, ya que la persona con quien hablara le hará abrir los ojos y aclarara sus sentimientos.  
  
Padme Gilraen: No sabes como me encanta tu imaginación, hay veces en las que me haces pensar sí sería buena idea incluir tal cosa, pero luego me digo que hacerlo cambiaría demasiado la estructura del fic, aunque he de confesar que hay cosas con las que aciertas de maravilla amiga, y a mí también me trauma Yoh pero entendámoslo esta confundido, hay que tenerle un poquito de compasión, oye investigue sobre macdonals y descubrí que las que existen en México son franquicias, así que sí las destruyes afectaras a mucha gente del país que se beneficia de las franquicias, además de que harás infeliz a muchos niños que aman los juguetes de esa empresa, por lo demás te apoyo, abajo el capitalismo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Amiga, me alegra saber que te agrado el capitulo, y sí Hiromi es una zorra y aún le falta su estocada final, después de eso podremos matarla o dejarla con Broke, aunque viéndolo bien el pobre no se merece vivir con ella, incluso me dio pena comprometerlo con Hiromi, pero la historia lo requería, por cierto mi hermanita te da las gracias y se comió una rebanada de pastel en tu honor y encuanto a Yoh el pagara cada cosa y se dará cuenta de muchas más en el templo, ya que la persona con la que hablara le hará recapacitar, un abrazo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Yoh lograra la iluminación aunque a veces se le ira, pero ya no tanto, solo será un producto del sufrimiento que le dará Anna, y te prestare a Hiromi después de que termine su participación, solo será una más y será nuestra(Beu se frota las manos con malicia) y no prometo que los encuentre así, de hecho ya visualice el como y con quien encontrara a Hana y claro a Anna y como veras Anna es dulce con su hijo, cuídate mucho amiga.  
  
Linz: Bienvenida, que alegría saber que te agrada este fic y en cuanto a lo de Yoh jamás pensé que tanta gente, incluida tú, quisiera matarlo.  
  
Alesita-San: Pues creo que aquí te he dado un poco de gusto, ella ya acepto darle una oportunidad y lo demás ya veré que hago, Y claro que Anna será cruel con Yoh, demasiado cruel, lo prometo.  
  
Chareik: Yo también quisiera amigos como Horo Horo, y la persona del templo le abrirá los ojos y aclarara cada una de sus dudas, de hecho hasta se harán amigos.  
  
Emmyk: Gracias por tu review y no te apures, yo sé lo que es estar ocupada, de hecho casi no, pero lo he estado, espero continúes leyendo el fic.  
  
Viosil Uab: Claro que habrá intrigas, emociones y dolor, para Yoh claro, ya pronto querido Viosil, ya pronto, paciencia por favor, en cuanto a la charla con mucho gusto, aunque yo no en las noches casi no puedo, debido a que las ocupo para estudiar o salir con algunas amigas, pero te enviare el e mail para arreglar los horarios, ya que sería fantástico charlar con ustedes, cuídate mucho, un abrazo.  
  
Nanase: Y sufrirá, demasiado, mucho, hasta pedirá clemencia de tanto que sufrirá, y Hiromi pues no sé si sabes de la quema que se hará cuando termine su participación en el fic, quizás, si quieres podrías venir.  
  
Jacqueline: Como dijo Horo, no sabe lo que dice, su misma confusión le hace decir cosas que pueden parecer malas y que nos hacen querer golpearlo, pero pronto se le pasara y adorara a su hijo y pues he aquí el siguiente capitulo, que espero te guste.  
  
Fenryr: Sí sabe lo que hace, más bien, yo sé lo que hago con él y no te preocupes, él reaccionara, y tu sentido de justicia es demasiado fuerte, me gustaría tenerlo tan alto como tú, cuídate.  
  
Minamo: Gracias por tu review, y pues aquí otro capitulo más.  
  
Ahora sí me despido espero les guste este capitulo que hice con mucho cariño, échenle ganas a todo lo que hagan y no coman en la calle por que se pueden enfermar como yo, por cierto Padme espero te alivies pronto, ahora sí, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, el cual traerá muchas sorpresas, chao. 


	17. El hombre de las sombras

Capitulo 17: El hombre de las sombras.  
  
-Es aquí-susurro.  
  
Se hallaba de pie, frente al pequeño templo de madera roja, siempre a la expectativa, esperaba que de la nada un mágico ser apareciera y le quitara de encima todos sus problemas, se quedo de pie, aguardando su redención.  
  
La verdadera razón por la que no entraba era porque tenía miedo, miedo a lo que sucediera dentro del templo, miedo al encarar a la persona que lo ayudaría. Sí, siempre había sido un cobarde, un cobarde que se ocultaba tras una sonrisa optimista, tras un escudo inquebrantable de confianza y a pesar de que se enfrento con arrojo a duras pruebas donde pudo perder la vida, se había asustado con la más simple de todas sus pruebas: La paternidad.  
  
Apretó con fuerza el pañuelo rojo y se atrevió a subir la escalinata de madera que lo conducía hacía la entrada, con mano temblorosa sujeto la manija y golpeo con esta la puerta.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Tocó una vez más.  
  
Nada, ninguna respuesta, solo el silencio apagado por el viento frío que soplaba con fuerza.  
  
Tomó un poco de valor y empujo con suavidad, la puerta se abrió, permitiéndole entrar a una estancia oscura, en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, la puerta se cerró tras él, con un fuerte y estremecedor golpe.  
  
No veía nada, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, se sonrió con ironía, así se sentía exactamente, entre penumbras, en su mente el recuerdo de la cueva de Yomy apareció.  
  
-Pensé que jamás llegarías-dijo de pronto una voz-Supongo que te la estabas pasando fenomenal, siempre ha sido tu costumbre entretenerte con miniedades.  
  
-¿quién eres?, ¿Por qué no puedo verte?-le pregunto agudizando cada uno de sus sentidos, los cuales concentro para tratar de descubrir de donde provenía aquella voz.  
  
-Es curioso, muy curioso, que preguntes quien soy, cuando me conoces a la perfección-soltó una risa-en realidad no tanto.  
  
Yoh trato de recordar, esa voz la había escuchado antes ya, se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero por más que forzaba a su mente no ubicaba a la voz en sus recuerdos.  
  
-Veo que te has olvidado con facilidad de mi persona-suspiro-no te preocupes todos lo hacen, unos más que otros, más bien, unos tratan de olvidarme, pero nunca lo consiguen, ¿sigues sin saber quien soy?  
  
-No, no logro recordarte-inquirió Yoh con angustia.  
  
-Era de esperarse-dijo la voz con sarcasmo- pero esta vez no me molestare, me lo tienen prohibido-esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta molestia-Así que...  
  
Se oyó el chasquillo de unos dedos y de pronto la habitación quedó iluminada por antorchas sostenidas en los cuatro puntos de la estancia, era pequeña, con adornos prehistóricos que mostraban la antigua vida de los Kropocus, al frente un enorme mapa que mostraba las cuatro tribus ainu y ante este un hombre de espaldas se encontraba.  
  
Yoh ahogo un grito de asombro al reconocer al hombre, instintivamente busco a harusame.  
  
-Vaya que eres tonto-dijo mientras volvía el rostro, sonrió ampliamente al percibir el asombro de Yoh al reconocerlo en totalidad-Mira que dejar a tu preciada espada en el bosque-exhalo con sonoridad aire-por suerte yo la rescate-se dirigió hacía uno de los extremos de la habitación y cogió un alargado bulto-ten, tómala-se la arrojo-Veamos hasta donde te lleva tu confundida mentecita.  
  
Yoh tomo a harusame, la desfundo y se acerco al hombre.  
  
-¡Cuchilla de buda!-grito.  
  
Un resplandor apareció y atravesó al hombre, Yoh se quedo de pie, aguardando, una estrenduosa risa lo hizo estremecer, el hombre permanecía de pie, sin ninguna herida.  
  
-Ahora compruebo que eres un imbécil.  
  
-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Hao?-pregunto el chico con el ceño plegado.  
  
-Ya era hora-dijo mordazmente-pensé que jamás te atreverías a decir mi nombre-se cruzo de brazos-Ahora permíteme recordarte que estoy muerto-se llevó una mano a la barbilla-¿me pregunto quien me derrotó-su rostro se iluminó-Claro el gran Yoh Asakura, mi tonta otra mitad, que apenas si puede sobrellevar su malsana existencia.  
  
-No te pedí un recuento de lo pasado Hao-Yoh se mantenía serio.  
  
-Y yo te pido que guardes esa espada y dejes de lanzar ataques inútiles a un muerto.  
  
El chico guardó a harusame.  
  
-Veo que ya nos vamos entendiendo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?-volvió a preguntar.  
  
-No, la pregunta es ¿qué quiere Yoh Asakura de mí?  
  
-Yo no quiero nada-respondió con el temple grave.  
  
-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?-se notaba que Hao disfrutaba mucho el interrogatorio.  
  
-Es curioso, yo iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo-contesto Yoh utilizando el mismo tono sarcástico que Hao.  
  
-Te lo diré-repuso con simplicidad-Los grandes espíritus me enviaron.  
  
-¿A qué?  
  
-A ayudarte.  
  
-¿A mí?-pregunto con incredulidad.  
  
-No idiota, a Horo Horo-su rostro mostraba fastidio-Tienes dudas ¿no?, Pues que esperas, pregunta.  
  
-Pero ¿por qué?-a Yoh aún no le cabía en la cabeza porque Hao se hallaba ahí y deseaba ayudarlo.  
  
-Porque sino no podré volver a reencarnar-soltó de golpe-Los grandes espíritus me pusieron una condición, yo tenía que ayudar a aquel que era mi responsabilidad, para poder nacer dentro de quinientos años, me dieron forma humana y me enviaron a este pueblucho, lejos de la civilización, creyeron que era lo mejor, por eso estoy aquí, no creas que por mi buena voluntad y fe.  
  
-¿Yo soy tu responsabilidad?  
  
-Sí, tú eres mi responsabilidad-respiro hondo para no perder los estribos- Yo me adueñe de tu lugar en el mundo y te di una parte mía que yo sé no querías, así que me enviaron a ayudarte a aclarar tus pensamientos-lo miro con suspicacia-Ya me entendiste, ¡qué bueno!, Porque no iba a explicártelo dos veces, ya suficiente tengo con estar aquí y no poderte matar-se llevo su mano a la frente-Me lo prohibieron-dijo en tono infantil.  
  
Yoh sonrió, lanzo un soplido y se sentó en el piso.  
  
-¿Por qué siento tanto miedo Hao?  
  
El aludido, quien se encontraba maldiciendo a los grandes espíritus reaccionó de pronto lo miró unos instantes para poder meditar la pregunta, en realidad estaba leyendo su alma.  
  
-Le tienes miedo a vivir-soltó el gemelo de pronto-Es comprensible, todos siempre decidieron que era lo que debías de hacer, empezando por mí, es lógico que quisieras rebelarte, pero luego todo se te escapo de las manos, ¿me equivoco?  
  
-No, quería decidir por mi mismo, quería saber que era tomar una real y verdadera decisión, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos.  
  
-Además eres humano-hizo una mueca de asco-y un adolescente, un adolescente que decidió vivir muy aprisa.  
  
Yoh no hablo solo le dirigió una dudosa mirada a su hermano.  
  
-Déjame explicarte-sonrió y se sentó a su lado-Te casaste muy joven...  
  
-¡No fue porque así lo quisiera!-le interrumpió-Mi abuela deseaba que me casara lo más pronto posible, yo no decidí casarme a esta edad.  
  
-Pero lo que sucedió después sí lo decidiste-repuso con tranquilidad Hao.  
  
Yoh se ruborizo con ligereza.  
  
-Tenía que cumplir como esposo-argumento en su defensa.  
  
-Pudiste haberte negado.  
  
-Estas loco, Anna me hubiera matado.  
  
-No, porque ella sentía el mismo miedo que tú-y al no ver respuesta por parte de Yoh, prosiguió-Pero tú dijiste algo que le venció el miedo, que la hizo confiar plenamente en ti, tú le dijiste...  
  
-Que la amaba-completo Yoh mientras agachaba la mirada-En ese entonces lo sentía, estaba completamente seguro de que así era...  
  
-Pero ahora...  
  
-No lo sé, estar con Hiromi me confundió, llegue a pensar que la amaba a ella, pero el recuerdo de Anna regresaba y se clavaba en mi mente, y no sé la razón.  
  
-Te entiendo, siempre permaneciste atado a una sola mujer.  
  
-Nunca nadie se me había insinuado como Hiromi lo hizo, siempre tuve cosas más importantes que resolver que darme cuenta sí les agradaba a las chicas o no, además Anna nunca permitía este tipo de situaciones, yo jamás me había percatado de la belleza de otra mujer que no fuera Anna-comenzó a mover sus manos con nerviosismo-No es que la hermana de Ren, Horo o Tamao no cuenten como mujeres lindas, pero a ellas siempre las vi como mis hermanas y cuando Hiromi apareció removió sentimientos que nunca pensé que tendría.  
  
-Te hizo dudar.  
  
-Sí, me hizo pensar que amaba a Anna por compromiso, por ser la única a la que conocía, por que ella sería la mujer que permanecería para siempre a mi lado y si no la amaba nuestra vida juntos sería un desastre-paso su mano por su rostro-pero ahora ya no sé, no sé nada.  
  
-Yoh, ¿Sabes porque llevas contigo ese pañuelo rojo?-pregunto con simplicidad Hao.  
  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Sabes porque te lo trajiste?, ¿Por qué lo has cargado contigo todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué no lo has roto, tirado o olvidado?, ¿Por qué fue ese pañuelo y no a harusame la que te llevaste en esa huida en el bosque?  
  
Yoh negaba a cada una de las preguntas de Hao.  
  
-Te lo diré, porque ese pañuelo representa la única decisión que tomaste, la única que fue muy tuya y que tomaste cuando eras un niño: amar a la dueña de ese pañuelo.  
  
-Amar a Anna... –súbitamente sus recuerdos de la niñez pasaron como flashes por su cabeza, sus promesas, sus risas, hasta llegar al día en que él le dijo que la amaba.  
  
-Sí Yoh, amarla, nadie te obligo a hacerlo, tú solo descubriste al ser humano sensible que se escondía tras la mascara fría de Anna, tomaste la decisión de amarla por lo que era y como era, y cuando tomaste ese pañuelo de manera inconsciente aquella mañana que huiste, lo hiciste como un recordatorio, como lo único que te haría recordar que la amabas, Hiromi fue un espejismo, tu lo has dicho y no te culpo, no conocías más mujer que Anna y Hiromi era a veces tan dulce contigo que llegaste a pensar que la amabas a ella, pero ese pañuelo-lo señalo-Te hacía infeliz porque te recordaba a la persona que amas y la cual amaras hasta el final de tus días.  
  
Yoh no contesto nada, miraba sus manos y analizaba con mucho cuidado cada una de las palabras de su hermano.  
  
-"Es cierto la amo, como pude ser tan imbécil y dejarla cuando..."-corto sus pensamientos, y recordó que ya era papá.  
  
-A eso no debes tenerle miedo-dijo Hao con la mirada perdida-Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, solo es una adorable responsabilidad-sonrió-esas curiosas criaturas iluminan tu vida con cada gesto con cada cosa que hacen, pero el verdadero prodigio ocurre cuando de su boca escuchas que te dicen: papá.  
  
Yoh miro con asombro a Hao, lo había olvidado, su hermano había sido padre, de pronto se descubrió sonriendo y comenzó a imaginar como era esa criatura que era su hijo, de pronto unas ganas terribles de regresar se apoderaron de él, quería volver y ver a su hijo, cargarlo, besarlo, compartir con Anna el maravilloso regalo que la vida le dio, por fin había descubierto que su hijo no era culpable de sus dudas, que no le había pedido nacer y que se estaba perdiendo, por imbécil, de la mejor experiencia de su existencia.  
  
Su mirada brillaba de emoción cuando se encontró con la de Hao, este le sonrió y se incorporo, tendió su mano para ayudar a Yoh a imitarlo.  
  
Ambos caminaron hacía la puerta.  
  
-Será mejor que te acompañe, podrías necesitar un poco más de ayuda-le dijo Hao cuando se hallaban frente a la puerta, la cual abrió.  
  
Yoh por respuesta sonrió con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.  
  
-Creo Yoh que es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa.  
  
Y ambos salieron al frío de la montaña.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Un poquito largo, pero creo que ha quedado bien, supongo que muchos se imaginaron que sería Hao, otros tal vez que era otra persona, de hecho el plan era eso ultimo, pero cuando comencé a escribir me pareció buena idea incluirlo al fic, así que va a haber mucho Hao para rato y amantes de Horo Horo no se preocupen que el chico del norte continuara saliendo. Después de mi súper larga explicación contestare sus reviews:  
  
Lady Kaoru: Pues así es, a ultima hora decidí que un poquito de cariño por parte de Anna hacía Ren era una buena idea, pero con la llegada de la abuela, habrá muchas sorpresas y sobre todo explicaciones, además de que Anna de verdad necesita ayuda y pues ahora sí nuestro querido Yoh regresa, y no regresa solo, yo prometí sorpresas y pues aquí ya hay una de ellas, gracias por el consejo, de verdad es que no debería de comer en la calle, pero es que a veces huele tan rico, pero ya aprendí la lección, tu también cuídate mucho.  
  
Yukari: Bienvenida a este embrollado fic, espero tranquilizarte con decirte que el sufrimiento de Yoh será emocional, creo que eso duele más que Anna le triplique el entrenamiento o lo golpee cuando regrese, pues bien Yoh ya va de regreso, así que ya pronto viene la acción.  
  
Minamo: De verdad lamento que tu review no saliera completo, y pues sí quien podría negarse, aunque Anna no lo hace por el dinero, si no porque siente que Ren si la valora como mujer algo que Yoh, a su parecer no hizo, y pues nuestro querido protagonista ya recapacito, espero que el capitulo te guste, cuídate.  
  
Fenryr: Claro que Ren aprovechara la oportunidad, sí es lo que tanto esperaba, pasando a lo de la justicia, puede que tengas razón, como mi nivel de justicia es lo normal, supongo, pues no lo antepongo, eso sí, suelo anteponer a el amor antes que la justicia en algunas ocasiones y eso también es malo, yo creo que todo con moderación es aceptable, pero todo depende de las personas, en cuanto a tu fic, pues yo no le he visto coincidencias, pero me gusta mucho, cuídate.  
  
Annita Kyôyama: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estas de regreso, pues yo calculo que unos tres o dos capítulos más para que suceda el reencuentro, todo depende de las ideas que me vayan surgiendo, pero creo que ese es el tiempo estimado, ya que yo tampoco deseo que se atrase por más tiempo.  
  
Hikari yuuko: No te preocupes, yo sé lo que es entregar trabajos, yo debo de entregar uno para finales de mes y no he hecho nada, bueno un poco, además que los ensayos que tengo son agotadores, así que te entiendo a la perfección, y Kino llego y Hao llegara, y puede que todo se ponga de cabeza o no, aún lo estoy pensando, solo puedo decirte que Kino dirá más de lo que esperan.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Amiga espero te encuentres bien, y yo también adoro a ese bebé, yo quiero un bebé así y no sabes que gusto me da que te haya agradado la idea de que Anna le dé una oportunidad a Ren, yo también pienso que se la merece, pero ha llegado Kino y ella puede hacer que cosas muy variadas sucedan y pues Yoh ya va para allá, ya se dio cuenta de sus errores, lo malo es que no sabe que le espera cuando regrese a casa, cuídate mucho.  
  
Padme Gilraen: No creo que la abuela muera, pero esa reacción la tendrán que ver, lo que mi maquiavélica mente trama a veces, y a Anna definitivamente no la confundiré, ella sabe lo que hace y porque lo hace y no creo que Tamao le mande una foto a Horo, es más probable que Horo vea la escena en vivo que en foto, además Yoh ya va de vuelta a su hogar, así que esa cara que ansias ver, llegara próximamente, en cuanto a macdonals, no podrías cambiar la receta de las papas, solo eso, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por no tener que someterme a la furia de tu varita, aquí esta el capitulo, así que disfrútalo, cuídate mucho. Xris: Creo que lo que sucedió en las montañas fue algo inesperado, y pues Yoh pronto sufrirá, en cuanto a Anna y Ren, me pareció conveniente, ambos necesitan un poco de cariño, además de que Yoh pues tarde, muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error, en cuanto a la abuela, ella hará maravillas, cuídate mucho y espero hallas disfrutado el capitulo.  
  
Nanase: Cuando me preguntaban sobre el RenxAnna, yo siempre respondía a que ella siempre estaría segura de sus sentimientos Hacia Yoh y lo seguiré diciendo, no cambiare mi historia, pero esa situación le crispara los nervios a Yoh, tenlo por seguro y pues su maestra traerá más situaciones extrañas a este fic y eso que su participación será mínima, y en la quema de Hiromi te espero, yo les avisare cuando será, a esta tipa no la veremos por un rato, pero volverá, una vez más para largarse para siempre.  
  
Loconexion: Gracias por tu review y pues ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo, Ren gana terreno e Yoh lo pierde, cosas interesantes sucederán.  
  
Emmyk: Aquí esta el capitulo, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tus exámenes, yo tengo uno el viernes, así que por eso decidí pasar el día de hoy, cuídate y una vez más, ¡SUERTE!  
  
Jacqueline: Yoh ya no tiene confusiones, y sí Anna le dio una oportunidad a Ren y la abuela traerá sorpresas bajo el brazo, pero eso lo veras hasta el próximo capitulo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Ahora sí me despido, gracias de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, nunca me cansare de agradecerles que se tomen la molestia de leerlo, ya que me animan a continuar escribiendo y a mejorar con cada capitulo, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo y suerte en todo lo que hagan, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao.  
  
P.D: El preludio al sufrimiento de Yoh, esta por comenzar. 


	18. Ultimátum

Capitulo 18: Ultimátum.  
  
El silencio reinó por todo el lugar, y todos fueron presa de la expectación.  
  
Anna dirigía una mirada nerviosa a su sensei mientras que Hana volvía a quedarse dormido.  
  
-Es un honor tenerla aquí señora...  
  
-Cállate, tu no eres el hombre de la casa ¿o sí?-le corto la anciana al chico chino, el cual había sido el único capaz de articular alguna palabra- ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿En que han convertido mi pensión?-su voz sonaba molesta, demasiado para el gusto de todos-Y lo principal de todo esto, ¿dónde está mi nieto?  
  
Por respuesta, el silencio.  
  
-Anna, acompáñame, creo que tienes muchas cosas importantes que decirme-dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Anna la seguía tratando de dominar el miedo que sentía.  
  
Camino a través de la casa, tan bien conocida por ella, se detuvo en la sala, entro a la acogedora habitación y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, Anna permanecía de pie, aguardando, con un movimiento de mano le indicó que tomara asiento, la chica al instante obedeció, sus manos temblaban y trataba de disimularlo fingiendo que arrullaba al pequeño que se encontraba en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Y bien?-dijo la anciana con voz seca-¿Qué esperas para contarme?  
  
-No sé a lo que usted se refiere-contesto la rubia con voz trémula.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Yoh?-pregunto de golpe.  
  
-Yoh... este... pues Yoh... –dudaba en que responderle.  
  
-Estoy esperando.  
  
Anna tomó valor, respiro hondamente y respondió.  
  
-Se fue.  
  
Miro a la anciana como esperando que un huracán llenó de furia azotara la costa que era la sala, sin embargo el rostro de su antigua maestra se encontraba serio, y en exceso sereno.  
  
-¿Por qué no nos avisaste?-la pregunta de Kino estaba llena de reproche.  
  
-No quería molestar.  
  
-¿Hace cuanto que se fue?  
  
-Nueve meses.  
  
-Entonces, ¿no conoce a su hijo?-se notaba a leguas que la anciana trataba de contenerse.  
  
-No, no lo conoce, Yoh se marchó cuando tenía dos meses de embarazo.  
  
-Y creíste que todo lo podías resolver tu sola ¿no?-a Kino le temblaba levemente la voz a causa de la furia-¿Por qué diablos no avisaste Anna?  
  
-¡No quería!-bajo el volumen de su voz al notar que su hijo amenazaba con despertarse-no quería que lo hicieran regresar a la fuerza, para que retenerlo a mi lado si no iba a ser feliz.  
  
Kino no respondió, podía percibir la amargura en la voz de la chica, lo que le confirmaba que todavía amaba a su nieto.  
  
-Además no quería causarles molestias, Ren me ayudo mucho, él puso parte de su dinero para comenzar el restaurante, con el que me he estado ganando la vida.  
  
-De todas formas debiste avisar-suspiro-Eres parte de nuestra familia, tu deber era a acudir con nosotros y no con extraños, así tu no le deberías nada a nadie.  
  
-Entiéndame sensei...  
  
-No, entiende tú-la anciana se levanto-Eres una Asakura, la esposa que yo elegí para mi nieto, no tienes porque andar mendigando dinero a gente externa a nosotros.  
  
-¡Yo no mendigue dinero!-grito-Ren se ofreció-dijo tratando de excusarse.  
  
-A cambio de qué.  
  
-No, no la entiendo, como que a cambio de qué.  
  
-Sí Anna, no soy tonta, y creí que tu tampoco lo eras, ese chico no lo esta haciendo todo de a gratis-se acercó a ella-Crees que no me doy cuenta, ese chico extranjero se esta tomando libertades que no le corresponden, te presta dinero, se hace cargo de ti, esta presente en el parto y ¡encima de todo, me recibe como sí él fuera uno de los nuestros!, ¡Cómo sí él fuera Yoh!  
  
-No, él no lo hace con esa intención, me tiene aprecio, nada más.  
  
-¿Estas segura que solo es aprecio lo que siente por ti?  
  
Anna se quedo callada, no se atrevía a confesarle que Ren le había declarado su amor y ella en un intento por rescatar su vida había aceptado darle una oportunidad, la anciana Kino interpretó su silencio.  
  
-Yo solo quiero que te comportes como la buena mujer que eduque.  
  
-Lo estoy haciendo, ¡es su nieto el que no se comporto como el hombre y el marido que yo espere!-recostó a Hana en el sofá.  
  
-Por eso Anna, dime ¿quieres rebajarte a la altura de Yoh?-pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba una de sus manos.  
  
-No-respondió con debilidad.  
  
-Entones, ¿por qué no corres de una buena vez a ese tipo?  
  
-No puedo-exclamo horrorizada-Ren me ayudado mucho, ha sido mi apoyo, adora a Hana y me ama a mí-calló repentinamente, había hablado de más.  
  
-Por lo que veo ese tipo no solo se esta adueñando de nuestra casa sino que también te esta calentando la cabeza con estupideces.  
  
-¡No son estupideces!-quito su mano de la anciana-¡Ren ha hecho mucho más de lo que Yoh hubiera hecho por mí!, estoy segura de que ese chico extranjero me ama más a mí y a mi hijo que lo que su nieto juro sentir hacía mi persona.  
  
La anciana guardó silencio, el orgullo de Anna estaba hablando.  
  
-Ren me ama y por eso, por eso yo le di una oportunidad-exclamo con resuelta rebeldía.  
  
-Yoh regresara-dijo de pronto para apaciguar a la molesta rubia.  
  
Anna calló de pronto, se quedo pasmada mirando a la anciana sin saber que decir.  
  
-Mi nieto regresara y tú lo sabes.  
  
-No es cierto-murmuro mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.  
  
-Es verdad y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, las mujeres siempre presentimos, y lo único que estas tratando de hacer es dejar que tu orgullo hable, quieres olvidar lo que nunca podrás, anhelas dejar de amarlo cuando sabes para tus adentros que nunca podrás.  
  
-Mentira, ¡No es verdad!, yo ya no lo amo, ¡me abandono, quebró mi confianza!-su rostro estaba descompuesto por la furia- y sí, lo sé, va a regresar, pero a su regreso no encontrara en mí ni una gota de amor por él.  
  
-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que estas diciendo?, ¿Ya no lo amas?  
  
-No ya no, y la prueba esta en que le he dado una oportunidad a Ren.  
  
-Esta bien si quieres engañarte a ti misma, pero ten siempre en mente que un clavo NO SIEMPRE saca al otro clavo, no esta bien crear falsas ilusiones que se esfumaran con la brisa de la mañana.  
  
-No me estoy engañando, Ren me ama y desea casarse conmigo, quiere formar un hogar conmigo y con mi hijo y no veo nada de malo en darle a él y a mí la oportunidad de ser felices.  
  
-Veo que nada te hará cambiar de opinión-negó con la cabeza-pero es cosa tuya si deseas dejar de ser una Asakura-se levanto y tomo al pequeño Hana en sus brazos-solo una cosa te digo que si te vas, te iras tu sola-Anna la miro sin comprender-porque tu hijo, tu hijo se viene conmigo.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Perdonen la tardanza y perdonen que el capitulo haya quedado muy corto, pero mi hermano sufrió una recaída y he estado la mayor parte en el hospital por tal motivo no había tenido tiempo de escribir y en un descanso rápido esto fue lo único que salió, pero les prometo que el siguiente tratare de hacerlo más largo, agradezco su comprensión y espero les agrade el capitulo, ahora contestare sus reviews:  
  
Kotori monuo: Gracias por tu review y no te apures por no haber dejado uno antes, aquí esta otro capitulo más que espero disfrutes.  
  
Viosil Uab: Claro que eres encantador y he de decirte que no suelo decirle encantadora a cualquier persona, así que viniendo de mí tiene que ser verdad, la bomba esta a punto de estallar y pues ya he determinado en como se dividirán los equipos, pero eso es una sorpresa, yo también deseo hablar con ustedes, espero en la brevedad posible concretar una cita, cuídate mucho, un abrazo.  
  
Emmyk: Yo tampoco estoy muy acostumbrada al AnnaxRen y aún me extraña cuando lo escribo, pero tienes razón Yoh tiene que recibir su lección y pues mientras que tenga un buen viaje, para que cuando sufra le duela más.  
  
Sadame: Eso es justamente lo que quería, un Hao menos maldito y diabólico y uno más sensato y buen hermano.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo amiga, y pues claro Yoh pagara una a una cada cosa que ha hecho, y pues Hao estará ahí para apoyarlo, él dice que es por obligación pero pues de cierta forma se siente culpable por todas las confusiones que tuvo Yoh, ya veras de lo que es capaz para ayudarlo, cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazo.  
  
Jacqueline: Pues ya salió por fin de su confusión y es que no podía alargar más su regreso, de cierta manera su actitud me estaba desesperando, y ahora sí su turno de sufrir llegó.  
  
Niki: Bienvenida a la quema de Hiromi, ya te he anotado en la lista de asistentes, solo hay que esperar que su participación termine y será nuestra, pasando a Yoh, pues sufrirá, espero que disfrute su viaje de regreso porque cuando llegue a casa se encontrara con uno que otro problemita.  
  
Xris: Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, y sí, siempre trato de ponerle lo mejor, de hecho tenía un borrador de lo que sería el fic, pero solo tenía hasta el capitulo 14, los demás los he estructurado y adaptado a la historia, y pues aquí esta un capitulo más espero disfrutes.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Pues Kino ya entro en acción y muy fuerte por cierto, y como fiel admiradora de Hao tenía que ponerlo en el fic, así que pues disfrutaremos de un Hao relajado y muy buena onda y pues Yoh creo unas cosas y las realidades son otras, se caerá muy duro de la nube en la que andaba, cuídate mucho.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Te felicito y espero de todo corazón que te quedes en el CEA y cumplas tu sueño, pero el que no creo que cumpla su sueño será Yoh, pobre no sabe lo que le espera, quien le manda trabajar con una loca como yo, en fin, perdona mi demora, espero no ser castigada muy duramente, espero te arremete el capitulo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Comprendió las cosas rápido porque ya las sabía, solo necesitaba un empujoncito, el cual mi lindo Hao se encargo de darle, en este fic Hao será algo muy especial, y pues Kino ya ataco, esa mujer es el diablo mismo, pero aún así la admiro. Minamo: Pues depende, si estoy enamorada de otro no puedo traicionar tan fácilmente mis sentimientos y tampoco puedo jugar con los del otro chico, pero así es la vida, unos ganan otros pierden, y a Yoh no le dará un infarto si no más.  
  
Fenryr: En realidad tardo el mismo tiempo, si hay algo que no me agrada lo borro todo y vuelvo a escribir, se que es algo descabellado pero cuando algo no me gusta lo tengo que componer todo y no estas tan equivocado en lo de la pelea de Ren e Yoh.  
  
Ahora contestare los reviews de Todo sobre mi madre:  
  
Itzel: Muchas gracias, lo leí una vez más y ya descubrí que no quedo tan mal después de todo, prometo escribir otro que espero te guste.  
  
Hakuro-sama: Muchísimas gracias, no creí que fuera a conmover a tanta gente, y esta bien, no es feo, ahora comprendo que no lo es.  
  
Daina-chan: Tienes razón, algunos hemos llegado a pensar como Hana, pero al final, siempre descubrimos la verdad.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Gracias amiga, de verdad que te agradezco mucho, en especial por decir que me quedo genial.  
  
Chibi-pio: Me alegra saber que te amenice tu día, yo también adoro a Yoh y a Hana y no te preocupes yo también tengo explotadores, en especial mi maestro de actuación, muchas gracias.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Gracias amiga, estoy comenzándome a creer eso de que tengo talento, mi madre también lo cree, pero sé que mi destino es ser actriz pero escribir como pasatiempo no es tan malo, de verdad no sabes que alegría me da saber que no quedo tan mal como yo pensaba, y yo también envidio a Anna, lo que yo daría por tener un esposo como Yoh.  
  
Minamo: Pues mi madre es un poco como Anna, no tan extremista pero si muy escrita, que bueno que te haya gustado.  
  
La gran shaman: Gracias, mil gracias, es un orgullo para mí saber que toco corazones, que creo yo es algo muy difícil que pocos escritores pueden hacer y me alegra de sobremanera saber que poco a poco lo voy logrando, gracias.  
  
Vale Kyôyama: Muchisisisimas gracias, de verdad, me han convencido de que no me quedo feo, prometo escribir otro fic casi de la misma índole.  
  
Xris: Es un honor para mí el saber que te gusto, ya que tu me hiciste llorar con tu fic de el milagroso regalo de navidad , y pues estuvo acorde con las fechas porque mi madre me lo pidió como regalo.  
  
Chibi: Te prometo escribir otro, de hecho ya tengo la idea solo es cuestión de pulirla.  
  
Viosil Uab: Mi querido y estimado Viosil ese es el gran defecto de Beu, que todo lo quiere perfecto, y claro que las cosas que escribes no son malas, a mí me gustan mucho y conste que no lo digo por que me caes bien sino porque es la verdad, y pues me costo un poco de trabajo crear la personalidad de Hana, aunque al final si me gusto como quedo todo, espero hayas pasado ingles y si algún día necesitas ayuda con esa materia pregúntame, tal vez pueda ayudarte.  
  
Seinko: Muchas gracias, de hecho mi madre lo leyó en el festival del día de las madres en la escuela donde trabaja, yo me moría de vergüenza pero creo que no me quedo tan mal, he de confesarte que sí me costo trabajo crear la personalidad de los personajes, pero creo que sí me apegue a los de la serie, empezando por Horo Horo y pues lo prometo, prometo hacer otro fic de Hana.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Muchas gracias amiga, y pues la opinión de los demás creo que es errada porque no la conocen de fondo, aunque ha decir verdad Anna no hace mucho por dejarse conocer y yo también espero seguir aquí por mucho tiempo.  
  
Hikaru-Shidou-Asakura: Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.  
  
Ahora si me despido, espero que todos se encuentren bien, échenle ganas a todo lo que hagan y que sus sueños se hagan realidad, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	19. Si puedo volverte a ver

Capitulo 19: Si puedo volverte a ver.  
  
Horo Horo lo miraba estupefacto, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su mente era incapaz de hilar alguna idea.  
  
Frente a su puerta de entrada, Yoh sonreía con la misma confianza de siempre, a su lado Hao se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.  
  
-Parece que has visto un muerto Horo Horo-dijo de pronto Yoh.  
  
-Él, él... –balbuceo en tanto daba un paso hacía atrás.  
  
-Aún me temes inútil-comento con sarcasmo el gemelo de Yoh.  
  
Horo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y trato de recuperar la compostura, se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada, cuando Hao paso por su lado hizo un leve movimiento con la mano frente a la cara del atónito ainu que salto hacia atrás mientras Hao esbozaba una divertida sonrisa.  
  
-Solo he venido a despedirme y agradecerte todas las molestias que te he causado-le dijo Yoh con seriedad-Es hora de regresar a Funbari.  
  
-¡No me digas que te iras con este loco!-exclamo entelerido ante la idea mientras señalaba a Hao quien como si estuviera en su casa se había recostado en uno de los sofás de la habitación.  
  
-Claro, no tiene nada de malo-repuso Yoh en tanto se encogía de hombros y posaba ambas manos detrás de su nuca.  
  
-¡Ese sujeto intento matarte!, Y aún así piensas viajar con él-Yoh encogió los hombros una vez más-No, eso no señor, yo no permitiré que este..., este sádico-dijo con malestar-intente matarte en el camino, no me lo perdonaría.  
  
-Y que piensas hacer al respecto, ¿matarme?-dijo con sátira Hao, que se había levantado y tomaba una de las fotografías que había en la estancia y la observaba con atención-Por si no lo sabias, estoy muerto, oye ¿es tu hermana?-pregunto señalando con el dedo la foto que tenía en las manos-Es hermosa.  
  
-¡Oye!-le arrebato el retrato de las manos-No te metas con mi hermana, o sino...  
  
-O sino que-le desafió Hao al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja y sonreía con una extraña malicia.  
  
Horo sintió como le temblaban las piernas, aunque Hao estuviera muerto, para él siempre representaría una gran amenaza.  
  
-Nada-murmuro por lo bajo.  
  
Hao amplio su sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta, le complacía en sobremanera que todavía hubiera gente que le temía a la antigua grandeza que poseyó alguna vez.  
  
-Chicos-les llamó Yoh-Si no les molesta yo quisiera marcharme enseguida.  
  
Hao miró a su hermano y se coloco a su lado, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que estaba listo para partir.  
  
-Bueno Horo Horo, muchas gracias por to...  
  
-Ya te he dicho que me voy contigo-le interrumpió-hace mucho que no viajo a Tokio y no veo a los chicos, además-dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a Hao-no quiero dejarte solo con este desequilibrado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacerte estando a solas contigo.  
  
-Te agradezco tu preocupación, entonces vámonos-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.  
  
-Yo también quiero ir-suplico una voz proveniente de las escaleras.  
  
Volvieron el rostro y Pilika apareció, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y anhelo, al mirar a Hao detuvo su carrera escaleras abajo y se pego a la pared ahogando un grito.  
  
-Eres más hermosa en persona-dijo el chico de larga cabellera con galantería.  
  
Pilika lo miro confundida después dirigió su vista hacía su hermano quien observaba a Hao con furia contenida en la mirada.  
  
-No iras-dijo tajantemente Horo sin apartar la vista de Hao-Tú no viajaras a lado del depravado esté, además es un viaje largo y tu tienes que quedarte para la boda de Hiromi.  
  
Yoh se sobresalto un poco al escuchar el nombre de la que por unos meses fuera su amante.  
  
-Pero hermano-se quejo.  
  
-Nada de peros, te quedas, es mi ultima palabra, yo te escribiré y te diré si es prudente que partas o no-luego dirigió su mirada a Yoh-Vámonos amigo.  
  
Y los tres salieron al frío de la mañana.  
  
Yoh ató a su cuello el pañuelo rojo de Anna, ella era su único y constante pensamiento, deseaba con toda su alma estrecharla en sus brazos, besarla con inusitada pasión y hacerle el amor con extrema dulzura. Su hijo aparecía también de manera permanente en su cabeza, añoraba cargarlo, mirar su carita, tratar de descifrar a quien se parecía, ya lo único que deseaba era estar en casa, con su familia.  
  
-En cuanto la vea, le diré que la amo, que no hay nada más importante para mí que ella y mi pequeño hijo, ¿me pregunto que nombre le habrá puesto?, le daré el beso más tierno que conozca, y me perderé por completo en su aroma, contemplaremos las estrellas al caer la noche-suspiro-y cuando la tenga entre mis brazos le repetiré una y otra vez que la amo, que la amare por siempre y para siempre, y que nunca más la volveré a dejar, porque ella es mi familia, mi luz, la única que puede hacerme pedazos si quiere, que ella es todo para mí y que estoy muy contento y orgulloso de que ella sea mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo, que nadie ocupara su lugar porque es inigualable y que fui un estúpido al dejarme llevar por mis dudas, entonces, solo entonces, descubriré que esa es mi paz, mi tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Crees que te perdonara así de fácil?-escucho que la voz de su hermano preguntaba adentrándose en sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo saliendo de su letargo.  
  
-Que sí crees que te perdonara así de fácil-repitió con molestia.  
  
-A que te refieres.  
  
-A las estupideces que estas diciendo-esta vez fue Horo quien habló.  
  
-¡Oh!-exclamo Yoh al ver que sin querer había revelado en voz alta sus pensamientos-¿Por qué no habría de perdonarme?  
  
-No hay duda alguna que eres un imbécil-repuso Hao dando un largo y triste suspiro-¡La abandonaste!  
  
-Lo sé, pero en cuanto le explique, estoy seguro de que me entenderá y me perdonara-sonrió-ella me ama.  
  
-¿Estas seguro que todavía te ama?-pregunto con aticismo Hao.  
  
-No tengo porque dudarlo.  
  
-Ella en tu ausencia pudo sentirse sola y buscar refugio en los brazos de otro-en la voz de Hao había veneno.  
  
-Te suplico no hables así de Anna, yo confió en ella y sé que no es capaz de hacer semejante cosa, así que por favor ahórrate tus comentarios-dijo empezando a molestarse.  
  
-Pues ella confiaba en ti y ve.  
  
-Lo de Hiromi fue un error, creí que eso ya había quedado claro-expuso Yoh con voz seca.  
  
-¿Y ella lo entenderá?-inquirió con un brillo en la mirada.  
  
-No tiene porque enterarse-trago saliva-Nadie se lo dirá ¿o sí?-volteo su rostro y clavo su mirada en Horo Horo.  
  
-Por mí no lo sabrá-contesto el chico del norte-Pero tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz.  
  
Yoh no contesto en lugar de eso, dirigió su mirada al frente.  
  
-Así que confías ciegamente en Anna, pues yo en tu lugar tendría mis dudas- continuo hablando Hao.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-su rostro se mantenía serio.  
  
-Digo, Ren Tao esta en tu casa y ella esta sola..., las mujeres necesitan cariño.  
  
-¡Cállate ya!-grito Horo Horo-No le metas esas ideas a Yoh en la cabeza, Ren es incapaz.  
  
-Tan seguros están-dijo con tranquilidad-Yo que ustedes mantendría los ojos muy abiertos, las personas a quienes creemos incapaces de actos asquerosos son las primeras en cometerlos-miro a Yoh y le sonrió-yo solo deseo prepararte, no quiero que te lleves una desilusión, sé que creen que ellos son incapaces, pero siempre queda el beneficio de la duda.  
  
Yoh apretó los puños y avanzo un poco más aprisa.  
  
Horo Horo miraba con reproche a Hao quien se encogió de hombros y puso cara de inocente.  
  
De pronto a Yoh no le agradó para nada la idea que Ren Tao estuviera en su casa, en compañía de su esposa y de su hijo y la pregunta ¿quién diablos lo invito a mi casa? Pasó por su cabeza.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos su compresión y su preocupación para con mi hermano, Afortunadamente la crisis de mi hermano paso y él ya se encuentra mejor, aunque nos hizo pasar un buen susto, así que he aquí un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, espero lo hayan disfrutado, aclaro no habrá PilikaxHao, en primera porque es una pareja muy extraña y segunda ya tengo planes para ambos por separado, él solo quería molestar, ya hechas las aclaraciones contestare sus reviews:  
  
Fenryr: En realidad el orgullo de Anna esta justificado, pero su mismo orgullo esta haciendo que tome decisiones que no siempre son las correctas, hay que tener eso muy en cuenta, ella se esta dejando dominar por su orgullo y eso trae desagradables consecuencias.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Sí he leído ese fic, aunque yo no creo que sea una opción alternativa, de hecho no lo he pensado con mucho detenimiento, pero tienes razón, este fic tiene diversos ingredientes y eso es lo que me agrada, cuando decidí escribir Tardes Negras, me dije que no pondría que Anna huye, ni que es ella la que se confunde y mucho menos pondría a un Hao demente y obsesionado por la rubia, sino todo lo contrario, de hecho para mí fue como hacerle de cierta forma un poco de justicia a Yoh, al darle la oportunidad a él de irse y confundirse. Y pues aquí esta otro capitulo más que espero disfrutes.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Pronto sabrás que sucederá con ese embrollo, pero mientras en este capitulo Yoh comienza a sentir un poquito de celos, claro todos infundados por su hermano, eso intensificara la escena del encuentro, y pues mi hermano ya esta mejor, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, te mando un abrazo fuerte, cuídate.  
  
Lady Kaoru: A eso sí, Anna estará sola en su reencuentro con Yoh, Kino solo sale como participación especial, y pues todo lo que le dirá le hará bien a Anna, yo dije que ella no estará confundida, solo esta dejando que el orgullo hable en lugar de su corazón y en cierta forma cree que la oportunidad es una forma de agradecerle a Ren todo lo que ha hecho por ella, cuídate mucho amiga.  
  
Jacqueline: Sí es un sucio chantaje, pero de cierta forma tiene razón, Anna no debe dejarse llevar por la gratitud y la consideración que siente hacía Ren, y pues Yoh ya comenzó a sufrir un poquito al final de este capitulo, es una probadita de todo el caos que sucederá después.  
  
Xris: Muchas gracias por tu preocupación y tus consejos, gracias a Dios mi hermano ya esta estable y claro que nunca perderé la fe, de hecho escribir es como una buena vía de escape... pasando al fic Kino solo hará reaccionar a Anna y ella claro que no lo perdonara tan fácil, será castigado pero solo por su esposa, no habrá más gente que intervenga en ese asunto, pero pronto los problemas de Anna terminaran y los de Yoh apenas comienzan, cuídate mucho y espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.  
  
Solcito: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, y pues el próximo capitulo te darás cuenta de quien elige Anna.  
  
May sk: No te preocupes por el review, lo importante es que lo continúes leyendo, yo también amo a Hao por eso decidí incluirlo en el fic, además que será un Hao con una personalidad un tanto distinta, aunque sin dejar atrás su sarcasmo puro y sus hirientes ironías, en cuanto a Anna ella saldrá muy bien librada de esa molesta situación.  
  
Yukari: Yoh ya va de regreso dentro de poco estará en casa y los problemas abundaran y pues claro que no le agrado nada la idea, ¿a quien le agradaría encontrar toda una casa y gente confundida?, pero esa amenaza solo es para hacer volver en sí a Anna... Muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien, aunque yo pienso que aún me falta mucho y no dejare de escribir lo prometo, siempre y cuando mi carrera me lo permita, ahora como soy estudiante es algo muy fácil.  
  
Minamo: Hao saldrá mucho más, de cierta formas él será una pieza clave en todo lo que suceda a partir de que Yoh regrese, aunque ya esta haciendo de las suyas desde este capitulo, que espero hayas disfrutado.  
  
Annita Kyôyama: Ya pronto lo veras, y La anciana Kino hará recapacitar a Anna, eso es todo.  
  
HercyTao: Bienvenida a esta embrollada historia, de verdad te agradezco todo lo que me dices, jamás pensé que alguien lo leyera todo, bueno hasta el ultimo capitulo que subí, de verdad muchas gracias, en cuanto a tus preguntas puedo responder a una, Yoh será el que sufra, no se me hace justo para Ren, después de todo lo bueno que ha sido con Anna, pero eso no asegura que se quede con ella y tampoco aseguro que Anna perdone con tanta facilidad a Yoh, pasaran muchas cosas más, aunque ya tengo bien planeado el final, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo y una vez más bienvenida.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Anna hará lo correcto, esa decisión de Kino es una enseñanza para su discípula, y pues Yoh ya va de regreso y de cierta forma Hao esta amarrando navajas en cuanto a Ren se trata, recordemos que de cierta forma Hao sabe, a medias, pero sabe lo que esta sucediendo en Funbari...Agradezco tu preocupación amiga, y pues mi hermano ya esta mejor, por eso decidí escribir y pasar este capitulo que espero te haya gustado, te pido una disculpa por desconectarme tan bruscamente el día de ayer, pero se fue la luz, aunque podemos vernos este jueves a las 7 pm, cuídate mucho.  
  
Lara Himura: Claro que no pueden, y ya esta aquí la continuación, que espero te agrade.  
  
Ahora me despido, cuídense mucho, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, sean muy felices y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	20. La resolución

Capitulo 20: La resolución.  
  
-No, no puede, ¡No tiene derecho!-gritaba alterada y confundida, apenas asimilando lo que la anciana le había dicho.  
  
-Claro que puedo y eso haré-Kino hablaba con serenidad y se mantenía inflexible-El pequeño se quedara conmigo hasta que su madre aprenda a comportarse.  
  
-¿Comportarme?, ¿Me dice usted que me comporte?-fuertes y violentas sacudidas de furia recorrían todo su ser-¡Cuando todo este tiempo no he hecho otra cosa más que comportarme!-explotó-¿Y su nieto?, ¡Contésteme!, ¿Yoh se ha comportado?, ¿Podría jurármelo?, ¿Quién me asegura que no me ha engañado?, Usted me dice que regresara, ¿Y si solo lo hace para decirme que tiene otra y que se ira con ella?, ¡Dígame!, ¿Qué pasara conmigo?-temblaba a causa de la rabia y la indignación-Me tengo que tragar el orgullo, ¡Agachar la cabeza y aceptarlo!  
  
-Precisamente por eso, ¿Quieres que Yoh tenga que reprocharte?, Que te eche en cara que durante su ausencia tuviste un amante, que no sienta que su partida fue un error, que crea que nunca lo quisiste, que todo lo que le dijiste fue mentira-Espero con el rostro severo la respuesta pero Anna no contesto-Veo que no doblegaras tu orgullo, en ese caso no me queda otra cosa que llevarme a Hana conmigo.  
  
-Por favor-imploro-devuélvame a mi hijo.  
  
-No-respondió tajantemente-No permitiré que te lleves a este niño, él es un Asakura, no va a formar parte de una familia de asesinos y a tomar su abominable apellido-se sentó-Además es hijo de Yoh, ¿podrá Ren Tao vivir a la sombra de mi nieto?  
  
Anna una vez más guardo silencio y escondió la mirada, era verdad, Ren tal vez podría, pero sencillamente ella no, su sensei tenía razón, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, no podía sacarse tan fácilmente el profundo sentimiento que sentía hacia su marido.  
  
-Anna-llamó con suavidad-No interfieras con el destino de Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo que escuchaste, no interfieras con la destrucción y la renovación de su alma, aunque si bien la presencia de Ren Tao complicara la situación, no dudo que eso también le ayude a salir.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
-Que mi nieto pagara todo el daño que ha causado con su alma, por eso es necesario que te quedes aquí, que no hagas tonterías, para que él pueda sentir cada una de las lagrimas que derramaste por él, uno a uno de los golpes de dolor estrellados en tu corazón y en tu alma, no quiero que te reproche nada, absolutamente nada-se incorporo con suavidad, se acerco a la rubia y depósito en sus brazos al bebé-Confió en ti y en tu prudencia, no hagas que me arrepienta.  
  
-Le juro que me comportare a la altura, hoy mismo hablare con Ren-abrazo con fuerza a su hijo-No dejare que te separen de mí.  
  
-Solo Yoh es capaz de decidir su destino, él puede dejarlos ir o quedarse a su lado para siempre-murmuró para sí la anciana al contemplar a Anna que acariciaba con ternura una de las mejillas de Hana.  
  
-Me voy, tengo que pasar a hacer algunas otras cosas antes de partir a Izumo-se despidió-Te encargo prudencia Anna y también paciencia-le acarició con suavidad sus cabellos-Confió en ti, no me defraudes.  
  
La chica asintió con un gesto de cabeza y observo partir a la anciana, dio un suspiro profundo y subió las escaleras para acostar a su hijo en el futón, esa tarde enfrentaría a Ren.  
  
Kino salió al jardín, afuera Fausto junto con Amidamaru la esperaban, hicieron un profundo gesto de cabeza para saludarla.  
  
-Muchas gracias, sin su ayuda yo jamás me habría enterado de cómo marchaban las cosas aquí-se dirigió al samurai-Tu espera ya no será tan larga, Yoh regresara pronto, y podrás bajar de ese techo, llegara cuando la luna haga con sus cuernos una cuna, en cuanto a ti Fausto gracias por haber ayudado a Anna a traer a mi bisnieto al mundo-se despidió con la mano-Les encargo que me avisen cualquier cosa que suceda, aunque quisiera no tener que venir a arreglar molestias.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos con Ren, señora?-pregunto Fausto.  
  
-Solo vigílenlo, se quedara, pero cualquier insinuación o proposición que tenga para con Anna, apláquenla, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Osore como para venir aquí a arreglar tonterías y caprichitos adolescentes.  
  
Dicho esto se alejo.  
  
Anna bajo con la firme decisión de explicarle a Ren, llevaba preparado un largo y frío discurso, pero al encontrarlo sentado en la sala contemplando las fotografías, que días atrás, le tomo a Hana, se le olvido por completo, se le hacía injusto decirle lo que irremediablemente sentía pero sabía de sobra que le haría más daño si no lo hacía y alimentaba en el esperanzas que jamás germinarían.  
  
-Ren-le llamó-tengo algo que decirte.  
  
Para su sorpresa, el chico tiro de su brazo la sentó en sus rodillas y le dio un intenso beso en los labios, un beso que no fue correspondido por la sorpresa y la falta de ganas. Anna pudo darse cuenta que ese beso no le removía las entrañas como sucedía con los besos de Yoh.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto confundido Ren al notar a la rubia distante-Sé que es difícil pero ya veras que con el tiempo...  
  
-No habrá más tiempo-le interrumpió, su mirada se clavo en la de Ren-He venido a decirte que no puedo darte una oportunidad.  
  
-Pero ¿por qué?-su voz sonaba nerviosa y su mirada reflejaba profundo desconcierto.  
  
-Porque no puedo engañarte de esa manera.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-No puedo Ren, perdóname, no puedo y te juro que es muy a mi pesar, dejar de amar a Yoh.  
  
-Tú sabes que eso no me incomoda, yo te haré olvidar-se acerco a ella y tomo con dulzura su mentón.  
  
-No es tan fácil, no puedo jugar de esa manera contigo, es injusto, tanto para ti como para mí-le retiro la mano y lo observo con frialdad-Lo lamento pero no puedo intentar o simular que te quiero cuando no es cierto y te pido de la manera más atenta que no me vuelvas a hablar de amor o cosas por el estilo, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que Hana debería ser tu hijo, porque aunque a ti y a mí no nos agrade, ese niño es hijo de Yoh.  
  
-Entonces tampoco me permitirás acercarme a tu hijo.  
  
-Eso no puedo prohibírtelo, nos has ayudado mucho y sé de sobremanera que adoras a Hana, de cierta manera, si Yoh no regresa-se mordió el labio inferior-mi hijo necesitara una figura... –se detuvo, si lo decía Ren podría malinterpretarlo-Eso es todo, buenas noches.  
  
Salió de la habitación con un decaído aire triunfal, en su pecho le dolía todo lo que le había dicho a la persona que de una y mil formas le había demostrado que la amaba, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas, ya que ella de sobra sabía que amaba a Yoh, aún en contra de su orgullo y su razón.  
  
Ren se quedó completamente inmóvil, dolía, algo dentro de él dolía intensamente, un dolor agudo y punzante, un dolor que nunca había sentido, pero su temperamento impulsivo y terco lo impulso a levantarse, seguir a Anna y acorralarla en la escalera.  
  
-Te conquistare Anna, haré que te olvides de Yoh y que me ames con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo-le dijo con voz seria-Así sea lo ultimo que haga te conquistare.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Las cosas van tomando otro giro y más aún cuando en el próximo capitulo mi muy querido y amado Yoh llegue ¡Ups! Ya les adelante la sorpresa, en fin, tarde o temprano se me saldría, así que esperen el siguiente capitulo, que traerá muchas sorpresas, ahora contestare sus reviews sobre este fic y en el próximo capitulo contestare sobre El mejor regalo de cumpleaños :  
  
Niki Asakura: Lo importante es que ya estas aquí, en cuanto a tus preguntas tal vez tanto Yoh como Ren se descuarticen mutuamente, pero aún no lo he decidido bien, Hiromi se casara con Broke, un primo suyo lejano que es mucho mayor que ella y lo que dirán todos cuando vean a Hao, te lo mostrare más adelante, cuídese y que haya tenido suerte en sus exámenes.  
  
Kari Asakura: Es que a veces Yoh es tan tonto que se le olvidan las cosas y cree que todo es miel sobre hojuelas en la vida, en cuanto a la abuela es muy cierto lo que dices, pero de cierta forma Anna se siente agradecida con Kino y sabe que es perfectamente capaz de llevarse a su hijo, además de que Anna no cuenta con conocimientos sobre las leyes.  
  
Nakuru: ¡Felicidades!, eres el review numero doscientos por eso mis patrocinadores (Droga-cola y Papitas pepito) te han otorgado un viaje todo pagado a las paradisíacas islas de Revillagigedo junto con el review numero 100, que espero se reporte porque no recuerdo quien fue, en cuanto al fic, aquí ya esta otro capitulo que espero disfrutes, y tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia de hacerlos más largos, pero es que a veces tengo que cortarlos porque la idea siguiente la doy en el otro capitulo o sencillamente ya plasme lo que quería y no se me hace justo llenar hojas con más cosas si ya quedo como quería, pero prometo que algunos serán largos.  
  
Fenryr: Los equipos están divididos, he hecho algunos a favor de Ren y otro a favor de Yoh, la sorpresa reside en saber quienes estarán en los bandos, algo inusual pero muy interesante.  
  
Keiko Asakura: En el próximo capitulo llegara amiga y sufrirá, espero que te quedes en la escuela de medicina le he estado pidiendo a los grandes espíritus que te quedes, mi hermano también te desea mucha suerte y te agradece tu preocupación, y claro que yo les aviso, ya que fue muy agradable charlar con ustedes aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, de verdad espero que te quedes, es hermoso saber que todavía hay gente con sueños y con ganas de tener una carrera, cuídate mucho, un abrazo.  
  
Emmyk: Felices vacaciones, aquí un capitulo para que lo disfrutes, espero que hayas salido bien en tus exámenes, Yoh pronto sufrirá ya en el próximo capitulo llegara a casa y muchas sorpresas lo recibirán.  
  
Nanase: No te preocupes, por suerte llegaste cuando lo mejor esta por venir.  
  
Noa Asakura: Me alegra que te guste y pues Ren es un poco terco pero es buena gente.  
  
Xris: Sí Yoh dice muchas cosas pero hace muy pocas, es un iluso, pero bueno hay que dejarlo que sueñe y se eleve hasta las nubes para que después caiga muy duro contra el suelo, mi hermano te agradece tu preocupación y me ha pedido que te diga que le encantan tus fic y espera que puedas actualizar el de Esencia de un sentir que es el que más le gusta, cuídate mucho.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Mi hermano te agradece las galletas y te manda (Beu saca una caja de chocolates) para que los disfrutes, y también espero que hallas disfrutado este capitulo, en cuanto a si Hao tendrá pareja mis asistentes están trabajando con el manager de Hao para llegar a un acuerdo, pero he de decirte que Hao es bastante terco, ¡Me cobra más que los de Friends!, Cuídate mucho.  
  
Hikari Yuuko: Sí Hao puede llegar a ser un insensible muy sensible pero en eso reside su encanto por lo menos en esta historia y si tengo planes por separado son cosas sorpresivas y extrañas pero creo que les gustaran, y pues Yoh ya llegara, sorpresas grandes le esperan, cuídate mucho y el final de tu fic fue realmente conmovedor, me encanto.  
  
Kotori Monuo: Muchas gracias por tus deseos y ya actualice, espero que te guste el capitulo, ya viene lo bueno.  
  
Jess: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, hago lo mejor posible, y claro que Yoh sufrirá mucho, pero todo tiene un porque en esta vida, no solo sufrirá por sufrir.  
  
Minamo: Pues ya era hora, incluso a mí ya me estaba hartando su actitud, tienes razón es menso, pero poquito, porque cuando llegue lo menso se le quitara por completo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Yunny: El RenxAnna es por convención, ella no lo ama y lo sabe, de cierta forma lo hace por querer hacerse la fuerte y lo he dicho es un YohxAnna así que espera un bonito pero inesperado final, no será como los demás eso te lo aseguro.  
  
Idgie Jones: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y eres la primera persona que me pide tiempo para actualizar, subo rápido los capítulos porque de cierta forma escribir es una manera de sacar las turbaciones de mi alma (lo sé debo de dejar de juntarme con los estudiantes de Filosofía), pero te prometo que tratare de dejar tiempo.  
  
Paz-ita: Aquí te dejo un capitulo más que espero hayas disfrutado.  
  
Yukari: Hao es como su guía espiritual, medio irónico y con poco tacto para decir las cosas pero lo hará reaccionar, Anna es cosa fácil, porque ella siempre ha sabido que ama a Yoh, pero eso no quita que lo hará sufrir, en como terminara Ren, eso es una sorpresa, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto y aún no lo decido, en cuanto a cuantos capítulos faltan pues no sabría decirte con exactitud, ya que luego a mi mente nuevas situaciones e ideas llegan y eso alargan al fic, con decirte que en el boceto que hice de esta historia solo llegaba a los 15 capítulos y ya vez ya son 20, espero que tu hermanito se mejore, el mío por fortuna ya esta mejor.  
  
Viosil Uab: Gracias por decir que soy buena escritora y en cuanto a sí actuó bien, mis profesores no se quejan y me han dicho que tengo potencial, para mí también fue un placer charlar contigo y con Keiko y mi hermano te agradece tus preocupaciones y ha prometido quedarse quieto y dejar de hacer tonterías, pasando al fic a mí me encanta el Hao que estoy haciendo, estoy enamorada de él (Beu suspira) y a Horo se le quitara lo precupón, Yoh ya llega, así que pronto la sangre correrá.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Es que Yoh puede llegar ser tan inocente, eso para no decir otra palabra más fuerte, y pues el regreso será corto porque Yoh llega en el próximo capitulo, es que ya no aguanto las ganas de que los problemas comiencen, en cuanto a Hiromi, ella hará una fechoría enorme, eso de decirle a Anna es poco comparado con lo que hará, tenía que ponerlo, al menos para disfrutar con delicia su lenta muerte y pues ahora ya sabes que Amidamaru esta en el techo porque vigila la llegada de Yoh y pues he dividido las opiniones en dos bandos en cuestión de Yoh, y claro que lo regañaran pero el dolor grande se lo dará Anna, en cuanto a la canción, ¿podrías darme la letra? me has dejado intrigada, en cuanto a lo de mi hermano esperemos que muchos años más se mantenga estable, no hay esperanzas de que se recupere en su totalidad, aún así tanto él como yo te agradecemos tu preocupación, cuídate mucho.  
  
Chareik: Hola, lamento no haber contestado tu review en el capitulo anterior, pero es que cuando lo pase tu review aún no llegaba, pero ahora lo haré, claro que Hao e Yoh irán directito a la pensión, nada de andar de fiesta, ¿sabes? A mi también me hace gracia ver como la realidad llega a coincidir con mi fic.  
  
Ahora me despido, cuídense mucho, Vacúnense contra el sarampión, échenle ganas a la escuela y suerte en todos sus exámenes, ánimo y yo los veo en el siguiente capitulo, en el cual Yoh llegara, comienza el sufrimiento JAJAJA., chao. 


	21. Meses despues

Capitulo 21: Meses después...  
  
Yoh.  
  
Con el ánimo más alegre y la temple serena caminaba por el bosque, sonreía, faltaba casi poco para estar en casa, de vez en cuando dirigía sus miradas a sus acompañantes. Hao mostraba un aire sombrío, algo extraño, debido a que los tres meses y medio que llevaban de viaje no había hecho otra cosa más que reírse y asustar a Horo Horo. El chico del norte por su parte, se mantenía serio y pensativo y en algunas ocasiones dirigía desconfiadas miradas a Hao.  
  
El viaje de vuelta no había estado tan mal, incluso no había sido tan largo, Yoh se sintió avergonzado, había tardado tanto por estar con Hiromi, negó con la cabeza, ella pronto se casaría y él estaría muy pronto a lado de su esposa y su hijo, aquella fugaz aventura quedaría muy rápido en el olvido, el futuro esposo de Hiromi jamás se enteraría y Anna tampoco, nadie tenía porque enterarse de lo sucedido, a ninguno de los involucrados les convenía.  
  
-Hey Yoh-llamó Hao-Falta mucho.  
  
-No me digan que el poderoso Hao Asakura ya se canso-dijo con sorna Horo.  
  
-Cierra la boca imbécil, claro que no estoy cansado solo que...  
  
-¿Solo qué?-pregunto Yoh-últimamente has estado tremendamente extraño ¿te sucede algo?  
  
-A mí no-murmuro elevando su mirada al cielo-A la luna.  
  
Yoh miro a Horo Horo para después mirar ellos también en dirección al cielo, las nubes se movían frenéticamente, el aire soplaba con fuerza y las aves volaban en dirección contraria.  
  
-Un mal presagio-continuo diciendo Hao-La luna se tornara roja y...  
  
-Con sus cuernos formara una cuna-completo Horo, tanto él como Hao dirigieron su vista hacía Yoh.  
  
-Y todo sucederá baja el cielo de Funbari Ouka-dijeron al unísono.  
  
Yoh los contemplaba confundido.  
  
-Creo chicos que les ha hecho mucho daño el viaje-se atrevió a decir-Yo no veo en el cielo ningún auspicio.  
  
-Era de esperarse-dijo Hao con una sonrisa y el rostro sereno.  
  
-Será mejor esperar a que anochezca-propuso Horo-No será bueno desafiar a los espíritus.  
  
-Tienes razón, esperaremos hasta que salga la luna para poder entrar a Funbari, pero para eso será mejor que nos apresuremos para poder llegar a las afueras de la ciudad antes del atardecer-corroboró Hao.  
  
-Pero ¿de qué diablos están hablando?, Yo quería llegar a la pensión esta tarde-se quejo Yoh.  
  
-¡Cállate!-le ordeno su hermano-Llegaras, pero al caer la noche, sí quieres que todo salga bien debes de aceptar el destino y la decisión de los grandes espíritus.  
  
-¡Otra vez tengo que obedecer destinos!-grito-¡Qué es tan difícil entender que ya estoy harto!, Primero tengo que someterme a las decisiones de mi familia, luego tengo que matarte y terminar con el prejuicio de los Asakura y ahora no puedo llegar con mi familia y a mi casa, solo porque a los grandes espíritus se les ocurre que no es buena idea, ¡Pues no lo haré!, ¡De ahora en adelante se harán las cosas como yo quiera!-se hallaba totalmente ofuscado-Si ustedes quieren quedarse aquí, ¡Pues Háganlo!, Yo voy directo a Funbari.  
  
Comenzó a caminar totalmente enfadado.  
  
-Já, que se creen que pueden decirme que debo y no hacer-murmuro.  
  
En vano gritos por parte de Horo, Yoh no volvió el rostro ni una sola vez hacía atrás, ignoro las voces que le ordenaban volver y prosiguió su camino solo.  
  
-Ya déjalo-dijo Hao entre un bostezo, el joven se hallaba sentado en una roca.  
  
-¿Qué lo deje?-pregunto exaltado-No te das cuenta que...  
  
-Él así lo decidió-lo interrumpió Hao-Y no deberías preocuparte, en lugar de eso ven y siéntate, deberías estar feliz-sonrió-ya que nosotros le advertimos, mi hermanito así lo quiso-su rostro se torno sombrío-Yoh marco al fin su propio destino.  
  
Anna.  
  
Hana lanzo la pelota, que le fue regresada casi inmediatamente, reía con fuerza y sus ojitos mostraban entusiasmo, había crecido mucho, ahora contaba con cinco meses y medio de edad, le encantaba jugar en el jardín en compañía de su madre, pero esta vez era Ren el que sustituía a Anna, cosa que al pequeño no le desagradaba, le había tomado un gran cariño al joven chino.  
  
Anna los contemplaba desde el otro extremo del patio con una gran sonrisa, terminaba de colgar la ropa recién lavada de Hana.  
  
Era un hermoso día de domingo, el aire era fresco y los rayos del sol proporcionaban un delicioso calor, ese día no habían abierto el restaurante, en realidad nunca ofrecían servicio los domingos, no lo necesitaban, el negocio había crecido tanto y dejaba tan buenas ganancial que remodelaron la casa, se compraron muebles nuevos y ya el restaurante estaba alejando del cómodo hogar, habían acondicionado parte de la casa para colocar las mesas y las sillas, los meseros ya contaban con uniformes y un enorme letrero colgaba de la parte superior anunciando el nombre del restaurante "Funbari Onsen"  
  
Risas sonoras terminaron con la paz y quietud del lugar, Hana volaba por los aires y reía a carcajadas, Ren lo sostenía mientras repetía "el avión va a su base de control" e inmediatamente hacía los sonidos del avión, en cuanto lo bajo, lleno de besos el rostro del pequeño, que por respuesta lo abrazo por el cuello.  
  
-Ga gu ga gu- balbuceo con alegría al ver que su madre se acercaba, inmediatamente le estiro los bracitos.  
  
-Te has divertido ¿eh, Hana?-pregunto con dulzura mientras lo cargaba, el pequeño rió-Sí, ya veo que te has divertido mucho, pero ha llegado la hora de tu siesta-lo acunó en sus brazos y el bebé se acurruco-Vamos a dormir- dijo antes de alejarse.  
  
Ren se incorporo y se sacudió el pasto, miro hacía el cielo, sentía una presencia extraña y un mal presentimiento se apodero de él, no sabía que era, pero definitivamente no le agradaba para nada, sentía que algo iba a cambiar de manera drástica y lo curioso del asunto es que Anna no se había dado cuenta.  
  
Entro a la casa y se detuvo a mirar en la sala, en ella Tamao jugaba cartas muy animada con Ryu y Manta, los tres tomaban ponche y sus risas y falsos reclamos resonaban en la casa, al parecer ellos tampoco lo sentían.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo?-escucho que le preguntaba una gélida voz femenina.  
  
Ren volteo, Anna se hallaba de pie frente a él, acababa de bajar de la habitación de Hana.  
  
-¿Se ha dormido?-trato de eludir la pregunta.  
  
-Sí, pero ese no es el punto, te hayas muy pensativo ¿ocurre algo malo?  
  
-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?-arqueo una ceja-¿Acaso no lo sientes?  
  
-¿Qué?-dio un suspiro y contesto- Supongo que te refieres a la presencia, sí la siento, algo grande pasara Ren.  
  
-¿Y sabes que es?-pregunto, su experiencia le decía que la rubia tenía la respuesta.  
  
-No, lo único que sé, es nada, absolutamente nada-contesto fríamente-Ahora déjate de preocupar y permíteme pasar, un juego de cartas me espera.  
  
Lo hizo a un lado y paso de largo, le había mentido, sabía que esa era la presencia de Yoh, él llegaría, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando, pero el momento estaba a punto de suceder.  
  
Ren la miro pasar, el presentimiento se hizo aún más presente, trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y continuar como si nada, resopló, su relación con Anna era cada día un poco más distante, pero él no se resignaba, él la amaba como a nada en el mundo, día a día llegaba con un delicado y tierno presente, así lloviera y relampagueara él regresaba siempre a casa con una orquídea blanca para ella, Anna la recibía de mala gana, pero al final siempre las aceptaba y sabía que la chica tenía ya una gran colección en su recamara.  
  
Anna aunque no lo aceptara, le agradaban esos obsequios, la hacían sentirse querida, pero los hubiera valorado más (y con gran resignación lo aceptaba para después negarlo con frenesí) si hubiera sido Yoh el que con detalles fuera el que regresara a casa.  
  
La tarde cayo silenciosa y los habitantes de la pensión, cansados del juego y un tanto aburridos se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación a tomar una reconfortable siesta antes de la cena.  
  
Yoh diviso la ciudad al caer la tarde, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, avanzo a paso rápido entre las primeras casas que comenzaban a aparecer, se hallaba en las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
Anna cerro con suavidad su habitación y se recargo sobre la puerta, sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho, dirigió su vista por su habitación toda llena de flores y se sintió culpable por conservarlas. Se acerco a la ventana y contemplo el cielo rojizo de la tarde.  
  
Esquivaba coches y personas, se abría paso con prisa y las ansias le carcomían, a lo lejos, a través de la distancia, alcanzo a ver su casa, se hallaba por fin en su querida pensión En.  
  
Un peculiar objeto llamó su atención, lo tomo de su buró y lo observo con detenimiento, aún se preguntaba porque no lo había roto, era un portarretratos, en el se hallaba una fotografía de Yoh, con su tierna y tranquila sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban confianza y se veía extremadamente apuesto, la llevo hacía su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza para después separarla y depositar un suave y pequeño beso en la fotografía.  
  
-Yoh-musito antes de meterla en un cajón y cerrarlo con llave.  
  
Ahí estaba, por fin había llegado, encontró en silencio la pensión, ¿Pensión?, Ridículo llamarla así, decía restaurante, su casa se hallaba cambiada, su mirada se torno confusa por instantes para después cambiarla por una más alegre, ya habría tiempo de explicar cosas, ahora lo importante era estar con su familia, entro, dio un rodeo y entro por el lado del pozo, ahí donde se hallaban las barras paralelas donde su Anna lo había hecho entrenar, sigilosamente entro a la casa.  
  
Se alejo de ahí, saco el futón y lo extendió en el piso, se recostó tratando de conciliar el sueño, inútil intentarlo, ruidos en la habitación de Hana la hicieron incorporarse y dirigirse hacía allá.  
  
Camino por los pasillos antes conocidos, subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado y se pregunto si todos estarían dormidos, escucho una suave y regular respiración, volvió el rostro y descubrió que provenían de su antigua habitación, la que ocupaba antes de casarse con Anna.  
  
Se acerco a ella y abrió la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de un bebé rubio durmiendo apaciblemente, a su lado el fantasma de un samurai lo contemplaba, al sentirlo el buen Amidamaru alzo la cabeza sus ojos se agrandaron dibujando una enorme sorpresa.  
  
-¡Amo Yoh!-exclamo.  
  
El chico asintió con la cabeza, y se acerco a él y al pequeño. Se arrodillo a lado del bebé y lo contemplo con ternura.  
  
-¿Es, es, él es?-balbuceo con emoción mientras estiraba su mano y acariciaba su rubia cabecita, en esos momentos sentía que no había cosa más hermosa en el mundo.  
  
-Sí, es su hijo amo, se llama Hana.  
  
-Hana-repitió-lindo nombre-murmuro conmovido sin dejar de acariciar al bebé- Se parece mucho a mí-lagrimas de una indescriptible emoción se apoderaron de él.  
  
Su hijo, su hijo, por fin lo había conocido y era más de lo que se había imaginado, una hermosa y cálida sensación se apodero de él, lagrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, se sentía tan imbécil, se había perdido de esa maravillosa criatura por tantos meses y todo por unas estúpidas dudas sin sentido.  
  
Se inclino para depositar sobre su casta frente un beso.  
  
-¡Que haces aquí!-escucho que le decían, desistió en su acción, se incorporo y volvió el rostro...  
  
...Solo para encontrarse con la fría y profunda mirada de Anna.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Un capitulo largo, quería juntar a ambos en uno solo, ya que a partir del próximo capitulo serán juntos, es decir, ya no habrá un capitulo de Yoh y otro de Anna sino que la historia se desarrollara de manera normal por así decirlo, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, hechas las aclaraciones contestare sus reviews:  
  
Fenryr: Tienes razón el primer amor jamás se olvida y menos si es el verdadero (Beu suspira), lo siento es que tengo tan lindos recuerdos, bueno pasando al fic Yoh se enfadara, gritara, pataleara, etc, etc y creo que podrás superarme, en verdad te lo deseo.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Yoh esta ya en casa y la abuela claro que es inteligente, aunque no toma en cuenta la rebeldía de Yoh y la terquedad de Ren, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.  
  
Kotori monuo: Pues Yoh ya esta en casa y el propósito de Kino solo era asustar a Anna, en realidad no quería llevarse a Hana, te imaginas con tanto trabajo que tiene como iba a cuidar a un bebé.  
  
Padme Gilraen: ¡Que bueno que te gustaron los chocolates!, y no te preocupes por no haber visto el final de Friends, lo volverán a pasar la próxima semana en el canal Sony, e Yoh ya llegó y sorpresas le deparan, en cuanto a Hao, me cobra demasiado, pero demos gracias que el presupuesto lo cubre. Cuídate mucho.  
  
Yunny: Tiene razón, hombres, pero no podemos vivir sin ellos, y Kino es extraña pero muy buena para hacer recapacitar a la gente, Yoh regreso y su sufrimiento ha comenzado.  
  
Xris: Ren luchara porque de verdad la ama, no quiere hacerle daño a nadie y cree que él podría darle más de lo que Yoh fue capaz, y pues Kino es tan sabia, pero no toma en cuenta el carácter y la personalidad de los demás, lo cual la lleva a cometer el error fatal de juzgar por adelantado. Saludos a ti también, cuídate mucho.  
  
Lady Kaoru: No te preocupes por la canción cuando tenga que llegar, pues llegara, a mí también me dio un poco de pena Ren, pero era necesario y pues nuestro querido Yoh ha regresado, cuídate mucho.  
  
Keiko Asakura: De verdad amiga espero que te quedes en la escuela de medicina, y ¿sabes?, Presiento que lo harás, y pues claro que Ren luchara por la mujer que ama y claro que Yoh luchara igual, Kino es una gran mujer, pero juzga antes, sigue creyendo que Yoh obedecerá, pero no contaba con que se rebelaría por completo, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.  
  
Minamo: Lo que se va armar es la guerra, ninguno va a ceder, eso te lo aseguro, pero primero Yoh debe enfrentar a Anna.  
  
Nanase: Hago lo que puedo, los subo rápido porque a mí tampoco me gusta mucho esperar pero si tengo que hacerlo lo hago, Kino no se lo iba a llevar, no es tan mala la ancianita.  
  
Annami: Sí Yoh es un idiota pero ese lo pagara con creces y pues Ren luchara así que pues a esperar, Kino solo lo hizo para amenazar a Anna, ¿Qué haría ella con un bebé?, además no es una mujer mala.  
  
Viosil Uab: Mi muy querido Viosil, Kino es sabia, pero algo confiada, y pues Anna no puede dejar de querer a Yoh, algo muy profundo la une a él, y pues la primera tortura comenzara pronto, Yoh las pagara todas y muy feo, también te doy mis mejores deseos y claro que estoy rezando, ahora solo nos queda esperar, pero confiemos en que va a quedarse, cuídate mucho.  
  
Ahora me despido, cuídense, que les vaya bien, suerte en todo, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, el tormento ha comenzado...  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	22. Frente a Frente

Capitulo 22: Frente a Frente.  
  
Mantenían la mirada fija uno al otro, evaluándose en silencio, reconociéndose, recordándose, tratando de encontrar cambios, intentando descubrir las emociones, los sentimientos que embargaban a cada uno.  
  
Ahí estaba, ante él, con su semblante serio y su mirada impávida, su cuerpo ondulante y sus labios rojos, la contemplaba embelesado, el tiempo había sido muy bueno con ella, estaba más hermosa que nunca.  
  
Anna permanecía en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, en su interior el corazón le latía de manera violenta, había vuelto.  
  
-Anna-murmuro.  
  
La chica se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, hacía tanto tiempo que no la sentía tan cerca, una vez más esa voz resonaba dentro de la casa.  
  
-Anna-repitió acercándose a ella, quería perderse en su aroma, abrazarla, besarla, sentir nuevamente la paz.  
  
Yoh extendió sus brazos, estaba a punto de volver a ser feliz...  
  
¡Plaf!  
  
Un dolor punzante en su mejilla lo hizo pararse en seco.  
  
-Cómo te atreves-decía entre dientes la rubia, quien temblaba de infinito coraje, dentro de ella el rencor hacía la persona que la había decepcionado crecía de manera exorbitante.  
  
-Lo lamento-fue lo único que pudo decir y agacho la mirada.  
  
Grave error, Anna sintió como la furia recorría todo su cuerpo y se agolpaba en su cerebro, haciéndola perder los estribos y olvidándose por completo que su hijo dormía en esa habitación, un aura rojiza cubrió a su persona y sus ojos sacaron un fulgurante destello de odio.  
  
-¡Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir!-grito mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños-¿Qué te crees?, Que todo lo puedes solucionar con un "lo lamento".  
  
-No-se aventuro a decir Yoh, quien temblaba ante la furia de la rubia.  
  
-¿Entonces?, ¡Porque te comportas como un imbécil!, ¿Por qué trataste de abrazarme?-levanto un puño.  
  
-Tan solo pensé que te daría gusto volver a verme.  
  
-¿Gusto?-dijo con ironía-¡Ahora no siento más que ganas de matarte!-llevo su puño justo a la cara de Yoh, quien esquivó rápidamente el golpe- ¿Qué pensabas?, Que te iba abrazar y besar como si te hubieras ido en la mañana y regresaras por la tarde, ¡Te fuiste un año!, Un año en el cual no tuve noticias tuyas, ni una carta nada, nada ¡Qué me explicara porque diablos te largaste!-su voz era casi un gruñido lleno de indignación.  
  
-Tenía miedo-balbuceo.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamo apenas pudiéndolo creer.  
  
-Tenía miedo Anna-repitió mientras levantaba su rostro y le sostenía la mirada-No me sentía capaz ni preparado para ser padre.  
  
-¿Y tu crees que yo sí?-bufo-¡Yo también sentía miedo!, Demasiado miedo, ¡Yo tampoco estaba preparada para ser madre!, ¡Pero la estúpida de mí creyó que todo saldría bien!, ¡Confié en tu maldita frase mágica para solucionar problemas!, ¡Pensé que ambos saldríamos bien librados! ¿Y sabes porque?- espero una respuesta-¿Sabes porque?-se acerco a él y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa, Yoh tembló- ¡Maldita sea contesta!-grito enfurecida mientras lo zarandeaba impetuosamente, Yoh negó con la cabeza-¡Porque la ilusa de mí confió en cada una de tus promesas!-lo soltó-¡Te creí cuando aquella noche me dijiste que tú eras mi familia!,¡ Me trague el cuento de que jamás ibas a abandonarme!-sonrió mordazmente-y lo peor de todo-volvió a sonreír, su voz era ya más calmada pero llena de rencor, desilusión y melancolía-es que creí que tú-golpeo con un dedo su pecho-que tú me amabas.  
  
Yoh no dijo absolutamente nada, la contemplaba como si la viera por primera vez, apenas si podía creer todas las palabras dichas por su esposa.  
  
-Y ahora estas aquí-alzo ambos brazos para después dejarlos caer pesadamente-Sin decir nada.  
  
-¿Y que esperas que te diga?-le pregunto Yoh.  
  
-No lo sé, tal vez no quiera escuchar nada, tal vez ya no deseo oír tu voz cargada de mentiras, no lo sé-se sentó en una silla con la vista al frente- dime tú lo que quieras.  
  
-Yo pensé que tu podrías salir sin mi-comenzó, Anna se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa sarcástica que Yoh ignoro-Siempre fuiste muy fuerte, salías adelante sola, creí que no sentías miedo, después de todo, supuse que esa había sido tu decisión-Anna giro la cabeza y lo miro-Tu nunca te dejabas caer, jamás flaqueabas, tanta rectitud, tanta perfección, creí que saldrías sin mi apoyo y veo que así fue.  
  
-Así que crees que soy fuerte-Anna se levanto y camino por la habitación tratando de contenerse.  
  
-Sí, y no solo lo creo, lo sé, no tengo motivos para pensar lo contrario- Yoh hablaba con tranquilidad, con la voz seria, la que demuestra madurez.  
  
-Así que estas muy seguro, ¿Eh Asakura?-su voz temblaba la rabia volvía a apoderarse de ella-¡Porque tu mejor que nadie sabes que no soy fuerte!, ¡Sabes que mi actitud esconde a una persona con sentimientos!, ¡Soy un ser humano Yoh!, ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando aquel día no regresaste, y luego otro y otro?  
  
-No lo sé Anna-contesto con franqueza y listo para lo peor.  
  
-Se me partió el corazón.  
  
Yoh agacho la cabeza sintiendo el veneno de la culpa corriendo por sus venas.  
  
-La persona que yo amaba se había ido, ¡El hombre a quien le deposite mi confianza, se había largado!-no pudiéndose contener tomo un florero-¡Me había dejado sola, con un hijo suyo en las entrañas!, ¡Un niño que casi muere por tu culpa!-le aventó el florero, Yoh se agacho para esquivarlo y fue a estrellarse contra la pared, muy cerca de Hana.  
  
El pequeño despertó de golpe, miro a su alrededor y se vio cubierto por una luz azul, Amidamaru lo había protegido.  
  
-¡Me sentía destrozada!-continuo entre gritos Anna-¡Llegue a pensar que mi vida no tenía sentido sin ti!, ¡Mi hijo casi se muere porque yo me estaba ahogando en dolor!, ¡Tu abandono me dolió tanto!, ¡Tanto!-Anna estaba fuera de sí tomo una de las sillas y la levanto-¡Tanto que se me olvido que estaba embarazada!-exclamo con ira mientras le arrojaba la silla con fuerza.  
  
La silla logro golpear uno de los hombros de Yoh para después caer estrenduosamente al piso, totalmente destrozada.  
  
El golpe tuvo la virtud de espantar al pequeño Hana, que contemplaba horrorizado todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y un llanto fuerte salió de su boca, el bebé necesitaba a su madre, pero ella no parecía ponerle atención.  
  
-Anna tranquilízate-imploro Yoh al percibir el llanto del niño.  
  
-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!  
  
-¡Aquí el único al que le han dicho que hacer es a mí!-grito Yoh perdiendo los estribos.  
  
Anna guardo silencio, nunca había visto a Yoh tan descontrolado y enojado.  
  
-¿Qué hubieras sentido Anna, si de pronto todo el mundo toma decisiones por ti?-pregunto con voz entrecortada por la furia-Yo también soy humano Anna, ¡Tengo derecho a sentir miedo!, ¡Me largue porque quería vivir!, ¡Vivir Anna!, ¡Vivir es lo único que quería hacer!  
  
-¡Y tu que crees que yo sentí cuando mis padres me abandonaron!, ¡Cuándo me comprometieron contigo siendo una niña!, Escondiendo mi debilidad tras una mascara para poder salir adelante, ¡Para no volver a sufrir!  
  
A cada grito los lloriqueos de Hana aumentaban, sentía miedo, necesitaba sentirse seguro, protegido, no entendía que sucedía y porque su madre le gritaba a un desconocido que le producía aún más temor.  
  
Pronto la casa fue cubierta por gritos, reclamos y lloriqueos, todos los habitantes se despertaron sobresaltados, ocurría algo grave, se levantaron de un salto y salieron corriendo en dirección de donde provenía tal escándalo.  
  
-¡Y ahora llegas como si nada hubiera pasado!, ¡Asakura Yoh eres un desgraciado!-totalmente fuera de sí tomo la lámpara y se la arrojo, esta vez su tiro no fallo y fue a estrellarse justo en la frente de Yoh.  
  
El joven al sentir el agudo dolor se dejo caer de espaldas, se llevo una de sus manos a la frente, sangre salía a torrentes de su frente.  
  
Hana tembló al escuchar como la lámpara se hacía añicos cerca de él, lloro con mucha más fuerza, Amidamaru lo cubría pero no podía tranquilizarlo, el bebé se hallaba totalmente asustado.  
  
-¡Maldita la hora en que te conocí!-le grito en tanto se abalanzaba hacía él y quedaba a horcajadas por encima de Yoh-¡Maldita la hora en que confié en ti!-sus manos se posaron en el cuello del shaman, que no veía a causa del golpe y de la sangre-¡Maldigo en instante en que me case contigo!-sus manos comenzaron a apretar-¡Odio el instante en el que me enamore de ti!  
  
La puerta se abrió de un golpe, Tamao se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror y asombro, Manta observaba confundido todo su alrededor, Ryu quien todavía iba medio dormido despertó de golpe y su cara se lleno de espanto.  
  
Ren llegó instantes después y se abrió paso por las atónitas personas.  
  
-¿Qué demo...?  
  
No termino la pregunta, sus ojos se agrandaron con asombro al ver toda la habitación destruida, a Hana que se hallaba rojo de tanto llorar y se abrieron aún más al ver a Anna completamente fuera de sí y que apretaba sin piedad la garganta de Yoh, que débilmente intentaba separarla de él  
  
Reacciono casi de inmediato, corrió hacía Anna y con mucho esfuerzo trato de separarla de Yoh.  
  
-¡Suéltame!, ¡Voy a hacer que sienta todo el dolor que yo sentí!-dijo con rencor- ¡He dicho que me sueltes!-gritaba con furia la joven.  
  
Ren tiró de la chica con todas sus fuerzas, hasta lograr separarla, Anna pataleaba y arañaba los brazos del joven que la cargaba con fuerza.  
  
Yoh soltó un suspiro de alivio, el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, llevo nuevamente su mano a su frente, aún salía sangre de ella.  
  
-Tamao, tranquiliza a Hana, Ryu ve por Fausto, Anna necesita un tranquilizante, ¡Ya!-ordeno el joven con un potente grito.  
  
Ren salió de la habitación con Anna todavía en brazos, la chica continuaba tratando de safarse y gritaba maldiciones tanto a Yoh como a Ren.  
  
-¡Dios mío!-exclamo Tamao mientras tomaba al bebé en sus brazos-Ya Hana, no llores, ya no llores, ya estas bien, ya, ya-repetía la joven en tanto lo abrazaba y le daba suaves palmadas en su espalda, poco a poco el pequeño se fue tranquilizando.  
  
Manta se hallaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, contemplaba a Yoh, quien se hallaba débil y no podía incorporarse, Amidamaru se hallaba a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué haremos con él?-le pregunto a Tamao, que pasaba en esos momentos a su lado, con el firme propósito de alejar a Hana de ahí.  
  
-No lo sé, supongo que esperar a que Fausto llegue y lo cure-respondió mirando de reojo y con indiferencia al joven-Yo no pienso ayudarlo ni mucho menos curarlo.  
  
-¡Esta herido Tamao!-exclamo Manta.  
  
-Pues si tanto te preocupa, cúralo tú, porque yo no pienso hacerlo-dijo con determinación y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Manta observó a Yoh una vez más antes de salir detrás de Tamao.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Ahora sí que me inspire, ya comienza lo bueno, así que no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos, espero el capitulo les guste y disculpen si puse un tanto loca a Anna, pero después de tanto tiempo y con respuestas como las que Yoh le dio, pues hasta a mí me darían ganas de matarlo, pero creo que de ahí en fuera quedo bien, ahora contestare sus siempre bien recibidos y alentadores reviews:  
  
Minamo: Pues aquí ya esta la pelea, y tuviste razón mentar madres fue su primera opción, porque eso de abrazarlo y besarlo solo que estuviera muy tonta para hacerlo.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Hola amiga, espero te halla gustado el capitulo, y pues el sufrimiento ya comenzó, y como dijo Horo Horo la verdad siempre sale a la luz, y pues Ren tendrá obstáculos pero también oportunidades, porque Yoh ya cayo de la gracia de Anna, así que si le pone empeño, tal vez, aunque no lo creo que le funcione mucho... Y no debes agradecer que recemos para que te quedes en Medicina, Los amigos están para apoyar y alentar, ¿no lo crees?, Cuídate mucho, te mando toda la suerte y buena vibra del mundo.  
  
Namida: Pues ya me apure, aunque hay días que tengo tarea me doy mi tiempo para continuarlo, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.  
  
Idgie Jones: Pronto sabrás todos los misterios, ya que la llegada de Horo y Hao traerán muchas emociones.  
  
DarkD: Muchas gracias de verdad y pues ya esta aquí el capitulo que espero te halla agradado.  
  
Annami: Claro, por mucho que le haya llegado el amor paternal no quita todo lo que le hizo a Anna, así que le voy a dar en donde más le duela.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Yoh es un terco, eso es lo que sucede, su rebeldía esta llegando, pero lo hará madurar, y pues Ren reaccionara no de la mejor manera, su rival ha llegado y puede que sucedan muchas cosas, cuídate mucho.  
  
Kotori monuo: Trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero entre la escuela y más no he podido tan seguido, pero no te apures falta menos de un mes para que termine el semestre y ya podré actualizar más pronto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Padme Gilraen: ¡No me demandes Por favor!, Creo que ya no podré con tantas demandas, Hao me puso una porque no salió en este capitulo y Anna porque golpe a Yoh con la lámpara, pero ya aquí esta el capitulo, que de verdad espero haya sido de tu agrado, Yoh comenzara a sufrir lentamente, Hiromi saldrá más adelante, puede que Hana le diga a sí a Ren e Yoh sí los vera, y como te darás cuenta Manta ignoro a Yoh, cuídate mucho.  
  
Yukari: Espero que ya te encuentres mejor de salud, y pues ya se armo el lío, y pasaran aún más cosas, cuídate mucho.  
  
Annita Kyôyama: Claro que sufrirá, acaba de entrar a la cueva del lobo, y pues eso lo verán más adelante.  
  
Xris: Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, en verdad trato de hacer lo mejor posible, me gusta ofrecer algo bueno a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y pues he aquí lo que sucedió, reclamos, gritos un poco de histeria, pero no encontré otra manera de recibirlo, ya que con besos y abrazos, no era la forma correcta, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho.  
  
Viosil Uab: Muchas gracias, mi querido Viosil, y pues espero que este capitulo haya superado al pasado, en cuanto a Ren, no puedo adelantarte mucho, pero habrá dos personas que lo harán ver muchísimas cosas, tanto buenas como malas en este asunto relacionado con Anna, para mí también fue un placer haber charlado contigo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Keiko sk: Gracias, muchas gracias.  
  
Solcito: Pues espero te haya gustado el capitulo, y que lo hayas disfrutado también.  
  
Jacqueline: Pues Anna reaccionó como tenía que reaccionar, y claro que lo hará sufrir no solo ella sino también más personas que de manera indirecta lo afectaran emocionalmente, y pues espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Fenryr: Pues yo creo que lograras superar a todos esos autores y a mí si le pones mucho empeño, y no te das por vencido, además yo escribo por hobbie, lo mío realmente es la actuación, así que si piensas ser escritor no me tendrás dentro de la competencia, pasando al fic, pues sí ni modo, él así lo quiso.  
  
Ahora si me despido, tengo que leer La vida es sueño y que flojera me da, pero debo hacerlo para después hacer un trabajo sobre géneros dramáticos, espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y prometo que Anna ya no perderá tan fácil los estribos, solo hoy porque era una ocasión, que creo yo lo ameritaba, ahora sí los dejo, cuídense mucho y portéense mal, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	23. Sentimientos

Capitulo 23: Sentimientos.  
  
-¡¿Entonces Yoh ya regreso?!-preguntó entre jadeos un hombre rubio que corría con rapidez.  
  
-Sí, y pues la bienvenida no ha sido muy grata-contesto otro hombre que corría a la par con el otro.  
  
-Lo imagino-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de apresurar el paso.  
  
Al cabo de unos diez minutos se encontraban ya frente a la casa de los Asakura, por fuera la quietud reinaba, ambos hombres se adentraron en la casa, sabiendo que adentro la tempestad apenas acababa de comenzar.  
  
-¡Suéltame!, ¡Que parte de que me sueltes no entiendes!-gritaba frenéticamente en tanto pataleaba e intentaba safarse de los fuertes brazos que la mantenían sujeta.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se introdujo a ella con la rubia en brazos con dificultad, la soltó y se apresuro a cerrar la puerta.  
  
Anna en cuanto se vio suelta se abalanzo hacía la puerta, teniendo a Ren nuevamente como su obstáculo.  
  
-¡Déjame salir!-bufo-¡Voy a hacerle pagar a ese infeliz todo, todo lo que me ha hecho!  
  
-Tranquilízate Anna, que no ves que te hará daño-repuso con serenidad.  
  
-¡Y como quieres que calme si me esta llevando el demonio!-le dio una bofetada-Ahora déjame pasar.  
  
-¡No!, ¡No lo haré!, Tú no vas a mancharte las manos con él, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, golpearme sin piedad sí quieres, pero ¡No te dejare por nada del mundo salir!  
  
Golpes suaves resonaron en la puerta.  
  
-¿¡Quien!?-dijo molesto Ren.  
  
-Disculpen, soy yo, Tamao, solo quería avisarle que el joven Ryu ha llegado con el señor Fausto-escucho que una temerosa voz explicaba.  
  
Ren dio un suspiro, como pudo separo a Anna de la puerta y la entreabrió solo lo suficiente para poder salir.  
  
-Quédate con ella-le indico en cuanto salió-¿Ya esta bien?-pregunto mientras miraba al pequeño Hana que dormía.  
  
Tamao asintió, Ren sonrió y beso una de las manitas del pequeño.  
  
-Ahora vuelvo.  
  
La chica junto con el pequeño entraron en la habitación, Anna se hallaba sentada sobre un sofá que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, sus ojos así como su rostro se hallaban rojos, había dejado de luchar, sabía que era inútil seguir resistiéndose, su mirada se hallaba perdida.  
  
Tamao se acerco a ella y con suavidad coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y rubia mujer.  
  
-Doña Anna-le llamo.  
  
La chica volvió el rostro, aún con la mirada disipada y llena de ira.  
  
-Creo que alguien desea estar con usted-prosiguió la muchacha y con mucho cuidado le enseño a Hana.  
  
Anna pareció reaccionar de pronto, de sus ojos todo coraje se esfumo y ternura apareció, extendió sus brazos de manera ansiosa y le quito al bebé de las manos, al mirarlo noto las marcas que las lagrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, levanto la cara e interrogo a Tamao con la mirada.  
  
-Hana se hallaba en la habitación, en donde usted y el joven Yoh se encontraban-explico.  
  
Anna se llevo una de sus manos a la boca asustada, pudo haberle hecho algo.  
  
-Pero no se preocupe-prosiguió Tamao-Amidamaru lo protegió en todo momento, tan solo se asusto.  
  
-Hana, perdóname hijo, otra vez estuve a punto de dañarte y no me di cuenta, no medí mi capacidad, ni mi coraje-beso la frente del niño-pero te prometo que no lo haré nunca más, tratare de controlarme en tu presencia, ahora que tu padre ha vuelto.  
  
Tamao no dijo nada y miro en dirección a la puerta, ella también sentía mucha aversión por el hombre que había regresado.  
  
En cuanto entraron subieron con prisa rumbo a las habitaciones, recorrieron los pasillos hasta encontrar la habitación destrozada, en el centro de ella, Yoh se hallaba inconsciente, había perdido un poco de sangre y la conciencia no había soportado el golpe, Amidamaru se encontraba a su lado, incapaz de tocarle, de curarle, se limitaba a contemplarlo en medio de una atmósfera triste y melancólica.  
  
Fausto se dirigió hacía él apresuradamente, inmediatamente su esposa Eliza apareció con el maletín médico en sus manos.  
  
Lo abrió y comenzó a sacar las vendas y el alcohol, su semblante se hallaba preocupado, abrió el antiséptico y tomo un poco de algodón.  
  
-¡No!-escucho que una potente voz ordenaba.  
  
Volvió el rostro y se encontró con Ren, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.  
  
-Pero ¿qué estas diciendo?-pregunto Ryu.  
  
-He dicho que no, él-dirigió una mirada despectiva al cuerpo desfallecido de Yoh-puede esperar.  
  
-No entiendo-articulo el galeno.  
  
-¡Yoh puede esperar!, ¡Anna se halla muy mal y necesita un calmante!, ¡Ahora!-puso énfasis en ahora.  
  
-Claro, claro, debe hallarse muy mal-dijo Fausto como entendiendo, dirigió su mirada a su esposa-Eliza, ¿podrías ir i ponerle ese tranquilizante a Anna por favor?  
  
Pero antes de que el espíritu pudiera asentir, Ren comenzó a gritar.  
  
-¡No quiero que envíes a tu esposa!, ¡Tú, tú eres el que debe de ir!  
  
-Ren, entiende-Fausto comenzaba a perder la paciencia-Yoh me necesita más ahora.  
  
-¡No es así!, ¡Anna necesita más atención!, ¡Te pido, más bien TE EXIJO, que vayas y le coloques tú ese calmante!  
  
-¡Que no te das cuenta que Yoh puede morir si no lo atiendo!-grito con exasperación.  
  
-¡Y no ves tú que Anna también esta herida!-mintió.  
  
Fausto se quedó callado por unos instantes.  
  
-Querida, encárgate tú de curarlo, yo debo de revisar también a Anna-le indico a su esposa.  
  
-No te preocupes Fausto yo le ayudare a curar a Don Yoh-dijo Ryu.  
  
El doctor les sonrió y salió tras Ren en dirección a la habitación de Anna.  
  
La luna roja y en cuarto menguante apareció en el cielo estrellado y dos hombres jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Funbari en medio de la oscuridad y la tranquilidad.  
  
Caminaban en silencio, con los rostros serenos y el viento acariciándoles los cabellos y el alma, no tenían nada que decirse, habían elegido sus caminos días atrás y ambos sabían cual era su destino al llegar a la pensión.  
  
Hao sonreía, con esa sonrisa cínica que siempre tenía, le deleitaba imaginar en que estado encontraría a su hermano, tal vez arañado, golpeado o quizás muerto, aunque sabía que la ultima opción era improbable, tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, así, él regresaría al más allá e Yoh con él y ya no estaría solo en la eternidad.  
  
Horo Horo comenzó a silbar una canción, aquella que siempre lo hacía sentirse bien, además de que deseaba romper con ese incomodo silencio que los acompañaba.  
  
-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?-pregunto de pronto Hao.  
  
-Esa es la frase que Yoh siempre dice cuando algo no marcha bien-contesto sin ganas y continuo silbando.  
  
-Entonces debe ser verdad-Horo lo miro confundido, Hao desvió la mirada- Mira, ya hemos llegado-dijo entre un gran suspiro.  
  
Fausto entró rápidamente en la habitación de Anna y paro en seco al encontrarla, sentada con su hijo en brazos, totalmente tranquila y sin ninguna herida.  
  
Dirigió una mirada dura y fría a Ren, quien se encogió de hombros y puso cara de "yo no sé nada"  
  
-Veo que te hayas bien Anna-dijo acercándose a ella.  
  
-Sí, solo fueron mis nervios, pero ya estoy bien-dijo con serenidad-¿Cómo esta Yoh?-no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.  
  
-Él esta bien, Ryu y Eliza lo están curando, se pondrá bien-contesto con una sonrisa al descubrir el porque de la preocupación de la rubia-Sé que este no es el momento Anna, pero ya sabes que harás con él.  
  
-Sí, siempre lo he sabido, no he hecho otra cosa más que pensar en lo que haría en cuanto regresara-hablaba con amargura.  
  
-¿Y que es?-pregunto con curiosidad Ren, sus brazos se hallaban cruzados y su mirada se encontraba anhelante.  
  
-Tamao-llamo la joven-Ve a la habitación que esta a lado de la de Hana y arréglala, en cuanto este lista pídele a Ryu que lleve ahí a Yoh.  
  
-Yo mismo me encargare de que todo se cumpla-Fausto hablaba con confianza y con una sonrisa-Vamos Tamao.  
  
En contra de su voluntad y con desgano la joven salió detrás del doctor y con la idea de arreglar la habitación.  
  
Manta se hallaba sentado en la entrada de la casa, sentimientos encontrados lo sacudían, su mejor amigo había regresado y había vuelto con la misma grandeza y esa aura llena de paz que cuando lo conoció, el tiempo no había pasado por el rostro de Yoh, ningún rastro de penas, de angustias, de dolor se asomaban en él, parecía que había disfrutado con mucho gusto el viaje.  
  
Un sentimiento profundo se apodero de él, por mucho que apreciara a Yoh, no podía olvidad todo el daño que le había causado a una mujer que había confiado enteramente en él, su hijo, ese niño se había visto desprovisto de un padre, tal y como había sucedido con Anna y con él mismo.  
  
Porque el que un padre se vaya por largas temporadas porque los negocios son más importantes habían marcado su vida y su alma.  
  
No apoyaría a Yoh, eso ya estaba decidido.  
  
Dentro de la oscuridad dos siluetas alcanzó a vislumbrar.  
  
-¡Estas loca!-exclamo Ren en cuanto se quedo a solas con Anna-¡Cómo que le darás una habitación!  
  
-Es lo correcto-respondió con seriedad Anna.  
  
-¡No, lo correcto es sacarlo de aquí a patadas!  
  
La joven negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Esta es la casa de su familia-explico- SU casa, por lo tanto yo no lo puedo correr.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Espero les haya gustado, me quedo más largo que los demás y eso que lo iba a hacer corto.  
  
Estoy nerviosa, mañana tengo dos presentaciones de obras diferentes y estoy entre ansiosa y nerviosa, pero eso es otra cosa, así que no los aburro con mis tonterías y respondo sus reviews:  
  
Keiko Asakura: ¡Hola amiga!, antes que nada quiero decirte que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic que te dedique, volviendo a este, No solo Manta y Tamao le mostraran indiferencio sino otro u otros más, aunque Yoh tendrá la lealtad incondicional de otros, y yo también quería matar a Yoh. Cuídate mucho, te mando un abrazo.  
  
Viosil Uab: Espero que en este capitulo te haya quedado clara la postura de Manta, en cuanto al dramatismo llegue a pensar que había exagerado, pero luego lo pensé más claramente y me pareció que cualquiera reaccionaría así (suponiendo que tengamos el mismo carácter de Anna) y pues ya marque los grupitos de los RENvolucionarios como los llamas y los YOHnservadores (este se le ocurrió a mi hermano), cuídate mucho y saludos y buenos deseos a ti y a tu familia.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Lo que suceda desde aquí será una gran bomba que explotara con la llegada de Hiromi, esa mujer traerá cosas muy desagradables bajo el brazo, cosas que cambiaran todo, de hecho todo cambiara desde este momento, en cuanto a Hana, el pequeño reaccionara como cualquier bebé lo haría ante un desconocido que aparece de la nada y llena de gritos su espacio vital.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Pues tal vez se lo diga, ya que es lo más lógico y natural, en cuanto al préstamo, SÍ, por favor, ya he tenido que hipotecar la casa de las barbies de mi hermana para poder pagarle a Hao, ¡cobra millones! Y pues ya continué, espero te haya gustado, cuídate mucho amiga. Chareik: Era lo que se tenía que hacer, Anna reacciono de acuerdo a su carácter y como el dolor se lo dicto, además Yoh tenía que comenzar a sufrir físicamente primero, para pasar a la parte más cruel de todas, que es el sufrimiento emocional, en cuanto a lo de si Hana le dirá a Ren papá, eso es a mí parecer algo que se nota a leguas, sería lo lógico ¿no lo crees?  
  
Xris: Te he de confesar que cuando lo escribí también actuaba cada reacción, claro avente cosas de plástico y mi objetivo era la pared, pero deseaba que de verdad se sintiera que Anna descargaba todo su dolor y veo que quedo bien, y pues el verdadero dolor apenas va a comenzar para Yoh, cuídate mucho.  
  
Hercy Tao: Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, en realidad esa era mi intención con respecto a Anna, y es un alivio para mí ver que no la puse como una loca, y pues escribo por hobbie, en realidad lo mismo es actuar, esa es mi verdadera pasión, y esa carrera me ha ayudado mucho para poder plasmar todos esos sentimientos, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.  
  
Yukari: Tienes razón, Anna debe tomar conciencia, pero mi objetivo era eso, que Hana lo viera todo para poder tener una reacción para con Yoh, además Anna ya no pensaba con la cabeza sino con el corazón y cuando uno hace eso, pues lo demás no importa, aunque después de esto ya no volverá Hana a presenciar una escena como esta, Anna e Yoh discutirán lejos de él, lo prometo, en cuanto a Ren e Yoh, eso se comienza a ver desde este capitulo, aunque el verdadero conflicto vendrá después y será muy interesante y divertido.  
  
Lady Kaoru: De hecho nadie esperaba esa reacción por parte de Anna y a todos les pareció la más lógica, y es que eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho sí un infeliz se fuera dejándome sola con un bebé y después regresara y cínicamente quisiera que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, en cuanto a Tamao, su reacción fue a causa del desengaño. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, cuídate mucho amiga.  
  
Minamo: Sí se lo merecía, pero no podía matarlo porque adiós historia, en realidad no, podría haber tomado otro rumbo, la culpa, yo que sé, pero no, eso mejor en otro fic, y este que siga su curso, y esta Tamao ya cambio, la gente suele cambiar con el tiempo y con las desilusiones y el que Hana viera todo eso es un plan con maña.  
  
Jacqueline: Lamentablemente, no puedo actualizar demasiado rápido, el fin de semestre se acerca y tengo muchos trabajos escolares en puerta, aún así, sí gustas y en caso de que revises tu correo en un café Internet, yo podría enviarte los capítulos por ese medio, claro sí tu quieres.  
  
Keiko sk: Muchisisimas Gracias.  
  
Paz-ita: Claro que Ren hará una buena guerra, sería tonto que de buenas a primeras le dejara el camino libre, además él ha hecho mucho por Anna y además la ama a ella y a su hijo y lo mas indicado es que luche hasta que ya no pueda más.  
  
Anna Kobayashi: Muchas gracias, pero de verdad lo mío es actuar, tal vez solo llegue a publicar un libro de cuentos pero eso esta en veremos y solo lo haría por la constante insistencia de mi mamá y mi hermano, y ya leí la vida es sueño, es genial, reflexione muchas cosas con ese libro y los monólogos de Segismundo estaban muy bien escritos, de hecho toda la obra esta muy bien, el lenguaje poético en verso es maravilloso y las metáforas que suele dar son excepcionales, en cuanto a tu pregunta, eso lo veras en el fic, no puedo adelantar nada, bueno, solo una pista, Anna nunca confundirá sus sentimientos, ella sabe a quien ama y mantendrá ese sentimiento hasta el final.  
  
Leticia: Espero que tu intriga haya desaparecido con este capitulo, que también espero haya cautivado tu atención.  
  
Solcito: De hecho ese era mi objetivo, que sintieran ese dolor.  
  
Idgie Jones: De hecho eso es lo que me gusta hacer, sacar el lado oscuro de los personajes y desarrollarlos desde otros puntos, eso mismo sucede con Hao, y creo que es lo que hace interesante este fic, en cuanto a Manta, él al igual que Tamao están desilusionados, y la gente con las decepciones cambia su forma de ver las cosas, además que él presiente que ese viaje fue un verdadero viaje de placer.  
  
May sk: Vaya, eres la primera que siente una compasión por Yoh (yo en mi interior a veces siento lo mismo), además fue un error y errar es de humanos, pero el dolor causado fue mucho y hay que cobrarlo, a toda acción una reacción y eso sucedió con Anna, Yoh debe darse cuenta de su error y para eso hay que hacerle sufrir, aunque no te preocupes tu odio hacía él retornara, lo prometo.  
  
Ahora sí, los dejo, tengo que ensayar y repasar mis líneas, les dejo esta frase que me gusto mucho de La vida es sueño de Calderón de la barca: "Que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son"  
  
Yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por sus reviews, chao. 


	24. Aire, Viento y sucesos

Capitulo 24: Aire, viento y sucesos.  
  
Ahogo un grito de pavor, Hao Asakura se acercaba a él con sus ojos amenazadores, en una de sus manos, una llama encendida dispuesta a hacer arrojada en cualquier momento, creyó estar soñando, pero cuando se propinó él mismo un pellizco y su piel se coloreo de rojo, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño sino la realidad y su cuerpo tembló con angustia.  
  
-Que diminuto eres-escucho que la fría voz de Hao decía, y su figura aparecía dentro de las sombras, contoneándose con arrogancia, sus ojos brillando con maldad y la llamarada de fuego dispuesta a ser lanzada.  
  
Manta despertó, tembloroso y lleno de pavor, sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, en cuanto se vio en su habitación se calmo un poco, todo había sido una terrible pesadilla.  
  
-Eres una criatura muy curiosa-escucho que decía una voz muy conocida por él.  
  
Volvió el rostro a lado suyo con lentitud y se encontró cara a cara con Hao.  
  
Un grito de terror fue expulsado de sus labios.  
  
Despertó en medio de una habitación familiar para él, sus ojos apenas acostumbrándose a la luz y un terrible dolor de cabeza, se llevó su mano a su frente para tratar de calmar ese punzante malestar y su mano se tropezó con un vendaje, sacudió su cabeza, ahora todo volvía a su mente, con lentitud se levanto del futón y se sorprendió al notar que tenía la yukata puesta, su ropa lavada y planchada se hallaban encima de una silla bien doblada.  
  
Caminó hacía ella y con lentitud comenzó a vestirse, un nuevo rastro de asombro apareció en su rostro cuando descubrió otro par de vendas alrededor de su brazo, el cual también le producía dolor.  
  
Al cabo de algunos instantes termino de vestirse, se miro en el espejo que se hallaba colgado arriba de la silla, se veía un poco pálido y sus ojos se hallaban apagados.  
  
-¡Que bueno que despertó Amo Yoh!-exclamo una voz detrás de él.  
  
Miro a través del espejo y descubrió el rostro de su protector y amigo, el buen Amidamaru..  
  
Yoh dio media vuelta con suavidad y le sonrió abiertamente.  
  
-Hola Amida, que gusto volver a verte-dijo.  
  
-No amo Yoh, el gusto es mío, creíamos que no despertaría hasta después de dos días, pero veo que su fortaleza sigue siendo la misma.  
  
-¿quién me trajo aquí?-pregunto.  
  
-El joven Ryu, la señorita Tamao dispuso la habitación y después se llevo su ropa para lavarla-explico con una sonrisa-Al parecer fue Doña Anna la que dio todas esas indicaciones.  
  
-Anna-murmuro para sí-y ella ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
-¡Oh, sí!, No hubo necesidad de calmantes, se calmo un poco después.  
  
-¿Y mi hijo?, ¿Se encuentra bien el niño?-pregunto angustiado, una de las cosas que recordaba era ese llanto desesperado que emitía el pequeño Hana.  
  
-Sí, el joven Hana también se halla en buen estado, solamente se asusto-su rostro se torno serio-Lo protegí en todo momento, tal y como usted me lo pidió el día que se marcho, siempre supe que volvería amo.  
  
Yoh no contesto, en lugar de eso sonrió con melancolía, no esperaba tal recibimiento y tampoco entendía el porque del proceder de Anna, primero casi lo mata para después darle una habitación y permitirle quedarse.  
  
Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, era la hora del desayuno y él bajaría para confrontarlos.  
  
Todos llegaron corriendo a la habitación de donde provenía ese estruendoso grito, abrieron la puerta y miradas de horror se dibujaron en sus rostros, frente a ellos Hao Asakura les sonreía cínicamente, detrás de él, Manta titiritaba debajo de las cobijas del futón.  
  
Anna abrazo con fuerza al pequeño Hana, en sus ojos se veía el desconcierto y su semblante mostraba sorpresa, Ren había hecho la posesión de objetos y preparado para atacar a la menor provocación de Hao, avanzo un poco y se coloco frente a Anna y su hijo, Hao arqueo una ceja con suspicacia al notarlo.  
  
Tamao dio un brinco al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, volvió el rostro con lentitud y sus ojos brillaron con emoción al encontrarse con el rostro de Horo Horo, Ryu, quien también tenía ya la posesión de objetos, lo saludo con la mirada para después indicarle, del mismo modo, que se pasara al frente y estuviera listo para atacar.  
  
El ainu obedeció sin comprender, pero sus dudas fueron borradas al ver a Hao frente a ellos, se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación y se cruzo de brazos.  
  
Histeria general.  
  
-¡Que haces imbécil!-grito Ren.  
  
Horo se encogió de hombros e ignoro por completo al chico.  
  
-¡No es momento de juegos Horo Horo!-esta vez fue Ryu quien gritó.  
  
-Es inútil-dijo Horo con voz calmada-No podrán derrotarlo.  
  
Hao amplio la sonrisa al escucharlo.  
  
-¿Qué tratas de decir?-pregunto Anna un tanto alterada, Hana abrazaba a su madre y miraba de reojo a Hao para después esconder su cabecita en el pecho de su mamá.  
  
-Lo que este inútil quiere decir-empezó a hablar Hao, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía él de forma defensiva-Es que ahora soy más fuerte y solo hay una persona capaz de derrotarme.  
  
-¿quién?-pregunto Ren.  
  
-Yo-escucharon que una voz proveniente del pasillo hablaba.  
  
Yoh se abrió paso entre la multitud, miradas atónitas acompañaban sus movimientos, se coloco frente a Hao y los miro con seriedad.  
  
-Deshagan las posesiones-ordeno, pero tanto Ryu como Ren no lo hicieron- ¡Ahora!  
  
De inmediato las posesiones fueron desvanecidas, Ren miraba con rencor a Yoh, ¿quién se creía?, Llegar así y dar ordenes como si fuera el gran amo y señor.  
  
-Te exijo una explicación-dijo Ren.  
  
-Es simple-comenzó Yoh con su misma voz de siempre-Hao es mi hermano y ha venido conmigo, y lo principal de todo es que no podrá hacernos nada.  
  
-Supongo porque le tiene miedo, ¿Verdad Don Yoh?-Ryu hablaba con infinita devoción.  
  
-No, es porque esta muerto-Yoh rió con aquella risa tan propia de él-Ahora Manta, puedes salir de esas cobijas, Hao no te hará nada.  
  
El pequeño salió con recelo de las cobijas, el hermano de Yoh se hizo hacía atrás y puso cara de ingenuo.  
  
-Bueno, pasado el susto es hora de desayunar-dijo Tamao tratando de que se le olvidara que Hao viviría con ellos.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Horo en tanto le gruñía el estomago.  
  
-¿y tú que haces aquí?-pregunto Ryu en tanto todos salían.  
  
Anna se quedo de pie, inmóvil frente a Yoh, sus ojos lo miraban fríamente.  
  
-¡Ustedes dos!-les grito a Manta y Hao-¡Salgan de aquí!  
  
Hao miró a Yoh, y este asintió con la cabeza, el mayor de los Asakura salió de la habitación no sin antes de guiñarle un ojo a Hana, quien se aferró aún más a su madre con un puchero en su rostro.  
  
Se quedaron solos en la habitación, el silencio reinaba y Hana miraba con recelo a Yoh.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-No digas nada, solo quería decirte que esta es tú casa, y yo no tengo derecho de correrte-hablaba con seriedad y casi mecánicamente-Solo te pido que te alejes de mí.  
  
-Esta bien, pero antes, ¿me permites darle un beso?-pregunto en tanto miraba con ternura a Hana.  
  
No le dio tiempo de responder, se hallaba ya cerca del niño, quien se agarraba con fuerza de su mamá, su carita escondida y sus ojos reflejando miedo, Yoh iba a darle un beso en la frente, cuando el pequeño comenzó a moverse frenéticamente y agua salada salió de sus ojitos negros convertido en un llanto de miedo.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Ren quien entraba a la habitación con una flor entre las manos.  
  
Hana miro a Ren y le extendió de inmediato los brazos, el chico lo cargo y le dio un beso en su frente, el pequeño dejó de llorar y lo abrazo, luego con su manita le señalo la puerta y le dio a entender que quería irse.  
  
-Sí bebé-dijo con dulzura-solo permíteme un momento-soltó una de sus manos y extendió la orquídea-Anna, aquí tienes, buenos días-después le dio un beso en la mejilla-Ahora sí vámonos Hana, ¿A qué quieres jugar?-El bebé reía y balbuceaba con alegría, en tanto sus manitas aplaudían con entusiasmo-Con tu pelota, pues vamos por la pelota-y salió de la habitación.  
  
Yoh sintió como en su pecho se clavaba un gran puñal y un liquido potente corría por sus venas, tenía tantas ganas de matar a su amigo, su rostro se torno serio y cuando hablo su voz era ronca, llena de furia.  
  
-¡Dame eso!-exclamo quitándole la flor de las manos a Anna, instantes después estaba desecha.  
  
-¡Oye!-se quejo-¡Quien te crees para hacer con mis cosas lo que te venga en gana!  
  
-¿Y que se cree ese tonto en besarte?-arremetió.  
  
-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-grito con enfado.  
  
-¡Lo es!, ¡Eres mi esposa!  
  
-Por un papel-dijo con frialdad, ante lo cual Yoh se quedo callado- porque a ti ya no me une nada, Yoh, absolutamente nada.  
  
Dicho esto salió con furia contenida de la habitación  
  
Yoh golpeo fuertemente con un puño la ventana, esa misma tarde hablaría con Ren.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Ahora ya viene lo bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y estoy feliz, mis presentaciones salieron de maravilla, aún escucho los aplausos, mucha gente me felicitó y eso me tiene contenta, por otro lado tengo una gripe tremenda por lo cual mi mamá consiguió que mi padre me recibiera en su casa durante mi convalecencia ya que no desea que contagie a mi hermano, lo cual me tiene de mal humor, no soporto a su esposa y menos a las hijas de la señora, pero basta de mí, ahora contestare sus siempre alentadores reviews, que por cierto me subieron el animo:  
  
Fenryr: No tienes porque disculparte, eso suele suceder y Anna sabe que hacer lo malo es que luego ni ella misma se va a entender, saludos.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Antes que nada amiga, espero ya estés mejor, y confió en que sea así, volviendo al fic, pues ya despertó y lo deje en una parte muy interesante, en mi opinión, ya en el siguiente capitulo se definirán los equipos de los RENvolucionarios y los YOHnservadores, en tanto al final del fic, te doy una pista, Yoh y Anna son mi pareja favorita, ¿Me crees capaz de separarlos?, eso sí el final no será como los demás y muchas gracias por la suerte enviada, de verdad que funciono, cuídate mucho, un abrazo fuerte y un beso.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Hiromi es una arpía y se las arreglara, en tanto que en el próximo capitulo los puntos se pondrán sobre las i en cuanto a Ren e Yoh, y las posiciones de Tamao y Manta no cambiaran, cuídate mucho, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Anna Kobayashi: Mi msn es beu73hotmail.com y gracias por el apoyo, afortunadamente todo salió muy bien y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.  
  
Xris: Los celos son malos consejeros, pero Yoh tiene que darse cuenta de que los errores se pagan caro y es inevitable no hacerle sufrir, en tanto a lo de sentir, a veces hasta me da miedo, hay veces el las que termino llorando, pero de ahí en fuera es divertido, cuídate mucho.  
  
Yunny: Ren esta celoso, hay que entenderlo y bueno a veces es pretencioso pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, así que nuevas emociones vendrán, no te preocupes por el review a mí a veces me sucede lo mismo.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Quería que así fuera, mi profesor de actuación siempre dice que hay que tener momentos altos y bajos para compensar la emoción y los sentimientos, por lo tanto este como el anterior fueron del tipo de los bajos, lamento ya no poner más golpes, la lucha será de ingenio y conquista, que pueden llegar a ser mucho más interesantes, muchas gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Keiko sk: Claro que los reconciliare, sería mucho desgaste para los dos el no hacerlo, pero como dices eso esta un tanto lejos.  
  
Yukari: Lo de Hiromi es una sorpresa, esa chica llegara como la caja de Pandora, en tanto a Ren, es comprensible esta celoso y los celos nos hacen decir y hacer cosas que no van al caso, en lo de Hana tienes razón es comprensible, es un bebé y por lo regular los niños son muy apegados a la gente con la que vivieron y pues después de la gritería que se dieron sus padres es normal que se sienta mal, en tanto al cinismo de Yoh, eso lo veras con la llegada de Hiromi.  
  
Minamo: Eso y más se merece, aunque a veces siento pena por él, en cuanto a la aventura, pues Hiromi va a llegar y pues es una chica mala reconozcámoslo, así que lo más seguro es que sí y pues Hao saldrá ya la mayoría de las veces y Hana pues también, solo paciencia.  
  
Jacqueline: Yo con mucho gusto los envió, y espero los disfrutes a domicilio, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y todo salió bien.  
  
Viosil Uab: Mi querido amigo, espero que ya hallas encontrado lo de tu investigación y no te preocupes yo entiendo y hablaremos en otra ocasión, pero por favor entendamos a Ren, esta celoso y la gente celosa no es gente muy comprensiva y pensante, en tanto los equipos estas en lo correcto Fausto y Ryu están del lado de los YOHnservadores y Hao, pero falta una persona más y el equipo de los RENvolucionarios tendrá un integrante más, pero eso es una sorpresa, saludos a tu familia, cuídate mucho.  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Muchas gracias de verdad, me siento halagada ya que tu también escribes de maravilla, pasando al fic, el poner a Yoh como "el malo" por decirlo así fue mi motivación, siento que era como una especie de justicia para este personaje, siempre como el bueno y el sufrido, pero creo que la imagen de Yoh va mucho más allá al igual que la de Hao siempre el malo, pervertido, y en este fic es un cínico con gracia, de hecho es salirme un poco de las personalidades del anime para poder plasmar sus lados ocultos, por que creo que todos los personajes son complejos y eso ayuda a enriquecer la historia... En tanto a Ren pobrecito, pero ya le tengo su final así como el de los demás personajes, de hecho el final de la historia es algo complicado, pero aquí tienes otro capitulo más que espero lo hayas disfrutado, cuídate mucho, un beso.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Amiga, espero este capitulo te haya gustado y Ren al parecer seguirá siendo el mismo, y pues me fue muy bien en mis presentaciones, estuvieron bonitas, a propósito, ¿Cuándo será el examen del CEA?, cuídate mucho, un abrazo.  
  
Annami-punk: No lo mato porque llego Ren, sino ten por seguro que lo hubiera hecho y pues en cuanto al factor Ren, sí estará muy, muy presente.  
  
Ahora me despido, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cuídense mucho, que todo lo que hagan les salga bien y yo me despido, espero que el próximo capitulo ya este mejor y pueda regresar a mi casa, les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao.  
  
P.D: Para que se den una idea de lo que vendrá el próximo capitulo se llamara "LA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA" 


	25. La declaración de guerra

Capitulo 25: La declaración de guerra.  
  
Tensión permanente en el comedor.  
  
Hao sonreía alegremente y los miraba con superioridad en tanto los demás se miraban de reojo y siempre a la defensiva.  
  
Ren entró con el pequeño Hana en brazos, el pequeño reía con fuerza y por un instante la incomodidad se esfumo, el chico lo depositó en una silla alta mientras Anna se acercaba con la papilla del bebé.  
  
-Es hora de comer Hana-le dijo la rubia, con una cucharita tomo un poco de la mezcla-Abre grande-el bebé abrió su boquita y Anna introdujo la cuchara en ella-Mmmm, delicioso.  
  
-Da, da-balbuceo Hana con una sonrisa, sus manitas intentando meterse en el plato, una indicación de que quería más.  
  
Anna sonrió con dulzura ante el asombro de Horo Horo quien dejó repentinamente de comer y de Hao que la miro atónito por unos instantes.  
  
-¿Más? Te gusta ¿verdad?-Anna le dio otra cucharada-Que rica sabe la manzana.  
  
El pequeño se movía en su silla con regocijo sus ojitos miraban con alegría a su madre y una sonrisa permanente se mantenía en sus labios.  
  
-Que lindo es mi sobrino-dijo de pronto Hao dando un gran suspiro.  
  
Todos los que se hallaban en el comedor lo miraron extrañados y un silencio sepulcral apareció.  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Hao confundido-No he dicho nada malo, es la verdad, ese niño es mi sobrino- clavo su mirada en la de Ren-Hana es EL HIJO DE YOH ¿no?  
  
-¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto Hao?-le cuestiono con molestia Anna, quien había dejado a un lado el plato dejándolo a merced del bebé.  
  
-¿Yo?-exclamo con falsa inocencia-Yo no quiero llegar a ningún lado CUÑADA, a menos que las palabras hagan caminos en la tierra y formen ciudades, entonces sí, tal vez tendría un lugar a donde llegar-explico con tranquilidad-Pero ese no es el caso-repuso al ver la cara de fastidio de los presentes-Tan solo ponía en claro la relación que existe entre ese niño- señalo a Hana, quien en esos momentos tenía la carita así como las manos llenos de papilla de manzana y le parecía sumamente divertido seguir sumergiendo sus manitas en el plato para después llevárselas a la boca y saborear-Y yo.  
  
-¡No, Hana!-exclamo Anna en cuanto lo vio-¡Mira nada más cariño, como has quedado!  
  
El pequeño le sonrió a su mamá y le extendió una de sus manitas, quería que ella probara de su comida, la rubia sonrió muy a su pesar, se incorporo y tomo un trapo el cual humedeció con agua tibia.  
  
-¿Y para que hacer eso?-pregunto hastiado Ryu-Todos sabemos claramente que tipo de lazo familiar te une con el pequeño.  
  
-Es que tal vez a algunos aún no les queda claro-dijo con sarcasmo, su mirada brillante incrustada en la figura de Ren.  
  
Hana soltó una risa peculiar y las miradas se dirigieron a él, se divertía rehuyendo a su madre que intentaba limpiarlo sin ningún éxito.  
  
-No cabe duda de QUE FUE HECHO CON AMOR-escucharon que la voz de Hao hablaba nuevamente.  
  
Anna lo miro con furia, pero el mayor de los Asakura apenas si se inmuto.  
  
-¿Ahora qué?, Dé verdad ¿cuándo van a dejarme de mirar así?  
  
-Cuando cierres la boca y te tragues tus comentarios-contesto irascible Ren.  
  
-No veo que tenga nada de malo lo que dije, es la verdad-se dirigió a Anna- ¿Verdad que lo hicieron con amor?  
  
La joven lo fulminó con la mirada, iba a contestarle cuando una voz hablo.  
  
-¿Qué hicieron con amor?-pregunto Yoh quien acababa de entrar al comedor, tenía el semblante serio y su voz no era la misma tranquila de siempre, tenía un toque de ira, su mirada se clavo en Ren para luego dirigirla a Anna.  
  
Hana dejo de sonreír en cuanto vio al "hombre que grita mucho", se mantuvo quieto y dirigió su mirada a su mamita.  
  
-¡Hermano!, Que bueno que llegas-Hao le sonrió-Justamente en estos momentos, le preguntaba a TU ESPOSA, ¿verdad Anna?, Que si tú y ella hicieron a esa linda criaturita con amor.  
  
La pregunta aparentemente inocente de Hao, tuvo la virtud de sonrojar a su hermano menor, Anna desvió la mirada y aprovechando la quietud de su hijo lo limpio, tratando de evadir la pregunta y atenta a la respuesta de su marido.  
  
Los ahí reunidos los miraban con curiosidad, en su interior anhelaban conocer la respuesta.  
  
-Pues, no lo sé-murmuro Yoh.  
  
Anna lo observo, suspiro y continuo con su tarea, por su parte, su hijo si había sido hecho con amor, con todo su amor, y una punzada de dolor se hundió en su pecho al escuchar a su esposo.  
  
-Pues yo creo que sí-dijo Hao tratando de salvar la situación al darse cuenta que su hermano había dicho algo que no debió decir-Y también creo-se apresuro a cambiar de tema-Que Hana se parece mucho a ti.  
  
-¡Ah! De eso no hay duda-hablo Ryu-Que el pequeñín se parece a Don Yoh, en eso si estoy de acuerdo, basta con mirarlo un instante para comprobar que es cierto.  
  
Horo se apresuro a observar a Hana.  
  
El pequeño, que ya se hallaba limpio, se encogió en su sillita al sentir que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él.  
  
-¡Tienes razón!-exclamo con asombro Horo-Es su viva imagen, los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, la misma boca...  
  
-Y la misma sonrisa y la idéntica y hartarte risa de mi hermano-completo con una aparente sonrisa Hao.  
  
-¡Basta Ya!-grito Anna totalmente fastidiada y obviamente incomodada- ¡Déjense de estupideces que están perturbando a mi hijo!-tomo al bebé en sus brazos y salió con él del comedor.  
  
-Estúpidos-dijo Ren aventando la servilleta, se incorporo y se dispuso ir tras Anna.  
  
-¿Adónde crees que vas?-pregunto Yoh con seriedad e impidiéndole el paso.  
  
-No es tu incumbencia-contesto mientras lo miraba con desafió y altivez.  
  
-Tamao-murmuro Manta por lo bajo en tanto miraba a los dos jóvenes-Será mejor que recojamos la mesa.  
  
La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y ambos se incorporaron.  
  
-No se muevan-ordeno Yoh-Ren ¿puedes acompañarme?  
  
El chico arqueo las cejas en forma de respuesta y con un gesto de mano le indicó a Yoh que pasara primero.  
  
-No me tardo, abran el restaurante, en un instante estoy con ustedes-les indicó.  
  
-Lo oíste Hoto Hoto, ahora la pensión es un restaurante, tú y tu barril sin fondo han de estar muy felices-escucho que decía Hao con sorna antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.  
  
Se dirigieron al jardín, ambos en silencio, en cuanto llegaron Yoh se sentó en el césped e invito a Ren a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo el joven chino permaneció de pie.  
  
-Al grano Yoh, sabes que detesto los rodeos-dijo con determinación.  
  
-Vamos Ren, en realidad es algo simple y confió en que tu respuesta sea lo que me estoy imaginando-Yoh hablaba con la misma paciencia de siempre, su rostro había adquirido nuevamente ese rastro de tranquilidad.  
  
Ren en cambio lo miro con fastidio.  
  
-Tan solo quiero que me contestes ¿qué es lo que hay entre tú y Anna?  
  
-Nada  
  
-Lo sabí...  
  
-Aún no hay nada pero espero que en un futuro lo haya-le interrumpió.  
  
Evidentemente Yoh no esperaba tal respuesta se incorporo de un salto y contemplo a su amigo con incredulidad.  
  
-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?-su voz comenzó a sonar agitada-¿Tratas de decirme que te gusta mi mujer?-casi grito.  
  
-Que comes que adivinas-contesto con sarcasmo-Así es, me gusta Anna, no solo me gusta, la amo, a ella y a su hijo.  
  
-¡No tienes ningún derecho!-grito exaltado Yoh.  
  
-¡él que no tiene derechos aquí eres tú!- profirió perdiendo los estribos- ¡Te vas y luego regresas como sí nada!, ¡Llegas y te sientes con derechos que perdiste en cuanto te fuiste! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto sufrió esa mujer por tu ausencia!  
  
-¡Y supongo que tú la consolaste!, ¿Me equivoco?  
  
-Sí, estas muy equivocado, porque Anna siempre me mantuvo en la raya, hasta... -calló de pronto, no debía seguir hablando.  
  
-¡¿Hasta qué?!-Yoh lo tomo por los hombros y lo zarandeó-¡Contesta por un demonio!  
  
-Hasta que ella pensó que no volverías-dijo entre dientes, Yoh lo soltó-Fue hasta entonces que ella decidió darme una oportunidad.  
  
Yoh no lo podía creer, sus ojos se hallaban abiertos desmesuradamente y su boca entreabierta, su esposa lo estaba engañando.  
  
-Pero luego se arrepintió-continuo hablando Ren, Yoh lo miro con asombro-Se retracto, pero yo aún le insisto y algún día Yoh, te juro que ella te dejara y se casara conmigo.  
  
-No lo creo, he regresado para quedarme, ELLA ES MI ESPOSA y la amo, la recuperare a ella y a ese niño, ¡Aunque me cueste la vida! Y ¿sabes porque?, Porque sé que ella también me ama.  
  
-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, después de todo lo que le hiciste, dudo mucho que ella todavía sienta algo por ti.  
  
Yoh guardo silencio y algo en su interior lo hizo pensar muy seriamente en lo que Ren le estaba diciendo, furia y celos lo recorrían con violencia.  
  
-Pues veamos quien gana- continuó hablando Ren al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a él-Desde este momento, de mi memoria se borra que eres mi amigo, que alguna vez me ayudaste, solo así no sentiré remordimientos cuando tenga a Anna y al pequeño Hana, Porque yo amo a esa mujer y a su hijo, y aunque no lo creas no me importa que sea de otro, a ambos los amo con todo el corazón y pasare por quien sea para tenerlos a mi lado.  
  
-Esta es la guerra-Yoh temblaba con coraje contenido.  
  
-Que así sea-dijo tajantemente después de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección al restaurante.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Sé que prometí poner en claro los grupos, pero creí conveniente terminar el capitulo aquí y que fuera en el siguiente donde daría a conocer por lo menos al otro RENvolucionario, espero les haya agradado este capitulo, también quiero decirles, a todos aquellos que se preocuparon por mi salud, que ya estoy bien y mi mamá regresara por mí el viernes, muchas gracias por su preocupación, ahora contestare sus siempre bien recibidos reviews:  
  
Keiko Asakura: ¡Hola mi querida y nueva Neechan!, Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y fue un placer charlar contigo, espero que hayas solucionado tus diferencias con mi cuñado, pasando al fic pues hubo más Hao para tu disfrute personal, no sabes como me encanta escribir las escenas de este personaje, en cuanto a tus preguntas creo que ya te respondí una en nuestra conversación, pero el cuándo llegara, todavía falta un poquito más... Me alegra que puedas hacer transferencia, felicidades y pues yo regreso el viernes a mi casa, cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos.  
  
Kotori monuo: No te preocupes yo entiendo, lo bueno es que has podido seguir leyendo la historia, y pues Hana ve a Ren como su padre porque es la persona que siempre ha estado ahí y además lo quiere mucho.  
  
Viosil Uab: Mi querido otoutochan fue todo un placer charlar contigo, y claro que mencionare a mis amigos cuando sea famosa, tal vez hasta llegue a viajar a Argentina y podamos conocernos y tienes razón, vamos a patentar los términos, porque luego..., pero como bien dijiste la calma precede la tormenta y pues aquí ya estalló, en cuanto a los otros dos personajes son gente que no te imaginas, y perdona pero hasta el próximo capitulo pondré al del bando de los RENvolucionarios... En cuanto a lo de mi gripe pues ya estoy mejor y mañana dejare esta casa y a las arpías de mis hermanastras, cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo.  
  
Kaoruluz: Pues ya actualice, en cuanto al beso robado entre Yoh y Anna, paciencia, nuestro querido shaman tiene que observar a la presa y esperar un poco antes de actuar de esa manera, pero prometo que habrá besos.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Me alegra que te gustara, creí que eso era lo más lógico y natural del mundo, y mis problemas con Hao terminaron, negociamos y llegamos a un acuerdo, de hecho a él comienza a agradarle su personaje... Gracias por la información, te lo pregunte porque una amiga quiere hacer casting, ella no se siente muy a gusto en la escuela en la que voy y planea hacer el casting, muchas gracias, cuídate mucho amiga, te mando un abrazo.  
  
Noa Asakura: Tratare de hacerlo, de hecho si pondré algo de YohxAnna, pero paciencia, ahora no sería conveniente pero un poquito más adelante las cosas se darán de manera natural.  
  
Xris: Tiene que pagarlo, los errores se pagan y no porque él sea lindo se la voy a perdonar, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, y pues la guerra ya se declaro y creo que ninguno de los dos va a ceder y tratare de seguir siendo puntual, lo prometo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Pobre Manta, pero no fue mi culpa, el estuvo de acuerdo con la escena así que no tiene derecho a quejarse, y pues nuestro Yoh esta en pos de recuperar lo perdido, en cuanto a Hana es la reacción más natural de un niño ¿no crees?,Y sí eso sirve para que sufra pues... gracias por tu apoyo, afortunadamente ya regreso el viernes a casa, cuídate mucho.  
  
Idgie Jones: Fue deliberado, de hecho ese sueño fue lo que sucedió en realidad, Manta se desmayo y Hao lo llevo a su habitación y aprovecho para hacerle una pequeña travesura, y creo que fuiste la única que lo noto, y sí Tamao todo lo soluciona con comida creo que es parte de su personalidad, en cuanto a Hao y Horo creí que sería buena idea además porque tengo planes para ellos muy distintos y aparte, pero a la vez juntos.  
  
Jacqueline: Felicidades y muchas gracias también, pues ya actualice y puse más celos, pero las cosas se pondrán peores, cuídate mucho.  
  
Minamo: Ya pronto y Hiromi traerá muchas sorpresas y pondrá las cosas de cabeza, no te desesperes pronto saldrá y pues aquí esta ya el capitulo que espero hallas disfrutado.  
  
Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: Bienvenida a mi alocada historia y me da gusto saber que te gusto, pues eres una YOHnservadora, creo que una de las únicas que hay porque la mayoría lo detesta, el acercamiento entre padre e hijo se dará ya tengo planeado todo y así también se dará un acercamiento entre Yoh y Anna, prometo besos y abrazos. Keiko sk: Sí son patéticos y más patéticos lucirán con el tiempo, en cuanto a Hana el bebé dará su brazo a torcer y querrá a su padre, pero eso es un poquito más adelante.  
  
Lina: Muchas gracias de verdad, y que bueno que te guste el triangulo amoroso, aquí ya esta el otro capitulo, que espero, te haya gustado.  
  
Paz-ita: No habrá escenas Yoh-HIROMI, sería muy descarado por parte de Yoh, aunque de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa.  
  
Amadalua: Muchísimas gracias, tratare de leerlo y te dejare un review, tratare de ayudarte, te lo prometo.  
  
Ahora sí me despido de todos, aclaro, esta guerra será de conquista no se golpearan como dementes, bueno tal vez una o dos veces, pero de ahí en fuera sus fuerzas y la de sus equipos se concentraran en acciones de conquista en caso de Ren y de reconquista por parte de Yoh, eso es todo cuídense mucho, y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	26. Aliados, enemigos y estrategias de guerr...

Capitulo 26: Aliados, enemigos y estrategias de guerra.  
  
Para cuando llegó Ren, Manta ya había contado el dinero que el sábado por la noche había guardado en la caja, Tamao ya había puesto las ollas de té y de café sobre la estufa y la fruta se hallaba ya picada, Horo Horo ayudaba a bajar sillas y limpiar mesas, una fila de clientes esperaba afuera.  
  
Sonrió para sí por un instante, todo eso era suyo, de él y de Anna, su presente y su futuro, la sonrisa se desvaneció de pronto y su frente se frunció con hastío al descubrir a Hao Asakura meciéndose en una de las sillas.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto una fría voz al mayor de los Asakura.  
  
Anna acababa de llegar con el delantal puesto y cargando con ambas manos el porta bebé donde un pequeño rubio jugaba con un perrito de peluche.  
  
Hao se encogió de hombros e ignorando la pregunta de la rubia se dedico a examinar el lugar con postergación.  
  
-No deberías tener al niño aquí-hablo de pronto, sus ojos incrustados con fascinación en una mancha que había en el techo.  
  
-Hana ha estado aquí desde siempre, además no eres nadie-puso énfasis en nadie- para decirme donde o no debe estar mi hijo-repuso con enfado.  
  
-Yo solo decía, podría pasar un accidente, a mí parecer tener al bebé aquí no es lo adecuado-dejo de mecerse y se incorporo con majestuosidad-yo cuidaría del pequeño-a paso lento se acerco a Anna, se inclino un poco para estar frente a frente con Hana-pero... –sonrió con malicia en tanto Hana lo miraba con miedo, el bebé cerro los ojos con fuerza, creyendo así "que el señor feo" se iría-... al parecer me tiene miedo.  
  
Hao se incorporo y volvió a sentarse, Hana abrió los ojos y sonrió, lo había logrado.  
  
-Me importa un reverendo comino tu opinión-dijo Anna apunto de perder la paciencia-Nadie te la pidió, así como nadie te pidió que te ofrecieras a cuidar a mi bebé, ¡Tú y tu hermano no entienden que las cosas aquí han cambiado! Y ¡No porque hayan llegado se va a hacer su santa voluntad!, en cuanto a ti-la mirada furiosa de la rubia se clavo en el joven ainu-Sí piensas que vas a seguir de zángano como en todas tus visitas, estas muy equivocado-elevo el tono de su voz-No porque Yoh halla regresado las cosas van a ser iguales a cuando se fue, aquí se trabaja, ¿lo has entendido?  
  
-Sí-contesto con seguridad Horo-de hecho pensaba pedirte trabajo-soltó sus palabras en tono serio.  
  
Anna parpadeo no una sino dos veces a causa de la incredulidad y la sorpresa antes de hablar.  
  
-Pues en ese caso..., serás un mesero, sustituirás a Manta y tú enano cabezón-dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina-Te quedaras en la caja de manera definitiva-dicho esto se perdió entre el sonido de las ollas al hervir y el moler de la licuadora.  
  
-¿y tú, que no piensas quitarte de ahí?-le pregunto Ren a Hao que continuaba oscilándose en la silla.  
  
-No-respondió con flojera-me quedare aquí y observare como es que trabajan- pero al ver que Ryu abría la puerta y la gente comenzaba a entrar añadió- ¡asssssco! ¡Humanos asquerosos! Mejor no-se levanto y subió por las escaleras que conectaban a la casa con el restaurante.  
  
Yoh se movía por el jardín igualando los movimientos de una fiera enjaulada, sus pasos eran violentos y sus puños se contraían en espasmos de furia, su rostro estaba lleno de rencor y sus ojos llevaban un extraño y desconocido brillo, sentía que por sus venas corría algo fuerte que lo impulsaba a querer asesinar a Ren. -Buenos días Yoh-exclamó una voz paciente.  
  
-Ni tan buenos-contesto, se paro y quedo frente a un hombre alto y rubio que llevaba un maletín.  
  
-Ya veo, tu despertar no fue tan grato, ¿cierto?-Fausto esbozó una sonrisa paternalista.  
  
-¿por qué?, no lo entiendo, llegó y me encuentro con que Ren ocupa mi lugar, Anna me detesta y hasta mi hijo me tiene miedo-el chico comenzó a desahogarse-Sé que hice mal en irme pero soy un humano, también tenía derecho a tener miedo a cometer errores.  
  
-Entiendo Yoh pero esas reacciones son lógicas-empezó a decir-Ren ayudo mucho a Anna y su mente posesiva le dicta que él tiene más derechos que tú por haberla ayudado, tu hijo creció sin conocerte, nunca te había visto y la primera vez que lo hizo pues no fue muy agradable su impresión de ti, en cuanto a Anna-suspiro-ella esta dolida, la dejaste en el momento en que más necesitaba de tu apoyo, de tu cariño, solo el tiempo puede sanar todas esas heridas y eso es complicado porque puede tardar meses, años o en definitiva nunca sanaran.  
  
La tarde transcurrió tan ajetreada como siempre, Horo se ganó rápidamente a la clientela, en lo particular de las chicas, quienes le sonreían y le coqueteaban descaradamente, el joven del norte se ponía rojo como tomate al percatarse y eso aumentaba las risas y el interés de las muchachas.  
  
Tamao observaba desde la barra al ainu, sus mejillas rojas a causa de la rabia que sentía de ver como "esas ofrecidas" le sonreían al chico, suspiro con melancolía.  
  
-El nunca se fijara en mí, ellas son lindas y yo no-pensó-Tal vez sea mi destino quedarme sola-exclamo en voz alta.  
  
-No seas ridícula-dijo Anna de pronto-Nos tienes a nosotros-sonrió con debilidad-¿Verdad mi amor que nosotros no dejaremos a tu tía Tamao sola?-le pregunto al pequeño Hana a quien le estaba dando su biberón de las tres, el pequeño se movió con gusto y sonrió en forma de respuesta-Ya ves, no lo haremos, ¡ahora vuelve a lo que estabas!, ya te pique la verdura solo falta que la eches al caldo.  
  
Tamao dio un salto por el repentino cambio de la rubia, luego negó con suavidad con la cabeza, ella sabía que Doña Anna y el pequeño Hana nunca la dejarían sola pero ella se refería a otro tipo de soledad.  
  
-¡Vaya que venden bien!-exclamo Horo en tanto se dejaba caer en una silla pesadamente, estaba exhausto.  
  
-Pues conque poco te cansas Horo Horo, no cabe duda que sigues siendo el debilucho de siempre-dijo Ren con sarcasmo.  
  
-Ahora no Ren, estoy demasiado cansado para contestar tus ironías puras.  
  
-Buen trabajo-le felicito Anna y el chico abrió los ojos de par en par- Ahora a ayudarle a Tamao, yo voy a recostar a Hana y a darme un baño, quiero este restaurante limpio antes de las siete o sino no habrá cena.  
  
-Oigan ¿no han visto a Ryu?-pregunto de pronto Tamao en cuanto Anna se fue.  
  
-Dijo que iría a ver como seguía Yoh-contesto Horo.  
  
-A propósito, ¿no se les hace raro?-comento Manta.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-El hecho de que Amidamaru no lo haya protegido durante su discusión con Anna.  
  
-Mmm, tal vez cambio sus lealtades-opinó el ainu quien tenía una mano en la barbilla.  
  
-No seas tonto-le reprendió Ren-un espíritu acompañante no lo haría-se cruzo de brazos-pero también es un misterio el porque no se bajo del techo hasta el regreso de Yoh.  
  
-¿Estaba en el techo?-pregunto con sorpresa Horo.  
  
-Sí joven Horo Horo...  
  
-Tamao, deja de decirme joven, dime Horo Horo a secas.  
  
-Sí joven digo Horo te decía-sus mejillas se colorearon levemente de rojo al tutearlo-que no se bajo del techo ni una sola vez hasta que regreso el joven Yoh. Todos se miraron con desconcierto por algunos segundos.  
  
-Oye Ren ¿de qué tanto hablaron Yoh y Tú?-pregunto con curiosidad Manta.  
  
-Ni me lo recuerdes-contesto con enfado-¡Pueden creerlo el muy descarado quiere recuperar a Anna!  
  
Tanto Manta como Tamao lo miraron con compasión por ambos era sabido que Ren quería a Anna y al pequeño Hana con todo el corazón.  
  
-Bueno, ya voy a apurarme o Doña Anna se molestara-la joven se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina a lavar los trastes  
  
-Tiene razón, debo hacer el corte de la caja-el pequeño se incorporo y dejo solos a Horo y Ren.  
  
-¿La quieres verdad?-pregunto el ainu con seriedad al verse solos.  
  
-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Ren a su vez.  
  
-No te hagas, te gusta Anna de eso hablaron Yoh y Tú, de ella, ¿me equivoco?  
  
-Como, como lo sabes-la sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro del chino.  
  
-Es algo que se ve y que se siente, te he estado observado y siempre miras a Anna con profunda devoción como si fuera lo más bello de este mundo.  
  
-Y supongo que estas de lado de Yoh-dijo con amargura.  
  
-Supones mal, Ren yo estoy de tú lado.  
  
Ren lo miro confundido, eso no lo esperaba.  
  
-No estoy para bromas Horo Horo.  
  
-No estoy bromeando, es la verdad, yo creo que tú te mereces a la chica y al pequeño, me costo trabajo decidirlo pero yo voy a ayudarte-sonrió-yo sé que siempre hemos peleado pero siempre te he considerado un buen amigo, que te parece si por esta vez hacemos tregua-y le extendió la mano.  
  
Ren no lo podía creer, sonrió débilmente y estrecho con fuerza la mano del ainu.  
  
-Cuente conmigo también joven Ren-dijo tímidamente Tamao mientras se acercaba.  
  
-Y conmigo-Manta también se acerco-Juntos veremos como conquistaras a Anna.  
  
-Gracias-balbuceo Ren conmovido.  
  
Desde las escaleras Hao esbozo una siniestra sonrisa.  
  
-¡Hombre! alégrate, que tenemos de nuestro lado a una mujer-dijo Horo con entusiasmo.  
  
-¿y que haremos?-pregunto Tamao.  
  
-Primero ver con quienes contamos, estoy seguro que con Ryu no, así que solo seremos nosotros, entonces...  
  
-¡Fausto, Don Yoh!-saludo una voz ronca y un joven vestido al estilo Elvis apareció.  
  
-Hola Ryu-habló el joven sin emoción alguna.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?  
  
Yoh iba a responder cuando...  
  
-¡Infamia!-gritaba Hao mientras se dirigía hacía ellos.  
  
-Los tres hombres lo miraron con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Cuál infamia?-pregunto Fausto.  
  
-Que esos, los del restaurante están comploteando en tu contra-dijo en tono dramático.  
  
-Explícate. -Lo que quiero decir es que tanto el Hoto Hoto como la chica fresa, la criatura curiosa y el chino con el pico en la cabeza, se han unido para quitarte a tu esposa.  
  
Fausto ahogo una risa de diversión al ver el rostro de Yoh quien comenzó a respirar rápidamente, Ryu se puso serio.  
  
-Yo seré de su equipo Don Yoh-dijo con solemnidad Ryu mientras se agachaba y tomaba la mano del chico.  
  
-Conmigo también puedes contar-se unió Fausto al grupo, le parecía divertido todo ese descabellado e inmaduro asunto.  
  
-Y yo aunque no quiera tengo que ayudarte-dijo con fastidio Hao luego sonrió-yo seré el comandante al mando, en tu caso será de reconquista puesto que tu ya la habías conquistado, tú sonrisa estúpida y tu tranquilidad hartarte ya no te ayudaran con esa mujer.  
  
-Pero no creen que estamos en desventaja-señaló Ryu con preocupación-digo, para nosotros es más difícil, además ellos tienen a Tamao.  
  
-De esa chica me encargo yo-apuntó Hao con perversidad y no pudo evitar morderse con suavidad su labio inferior-Pero no todo esta perdido, Fausto sabe de conquistas y yo pues siempre tuve mi encanto-se acerco a Yoh y le murmuro al oído-mientras ignores los consejos de ese loco-señalo a Ryu-la tendrás nuevamente a tus pies en un dos por tres.  
  
-Esta bien y ¿qué es lo que haremos?  
  
-Ren continuara dándole esas flores, tendremos que esperar para ver que estrategia usa el enemigo-Horo sonreía, de pronto el se había vuelto el jefe de la compañía.  
  
-Pues ya te dije que con tus idioteces de siempre ya no, el primer paso es acercarte a ella y no mostrar que le tienes miedo, ¿pero como?-Ryu se llevo su mano a la cabeza.  
  
-Sencillo, tienes algún recuerdo, alguna tonta promesa, como es tu costumbre, algo que le hayas jurado hacer –Hao lo apremiaba para que hablara.  
  
Yoh medito por un segundo la pregunta, al cabo de dos minutos su rostro se iluminó.  
  
-Sí-contesto con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Bien, entonces dinos y manos a la obra.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Lamento mucho el retraso pero mi mamá nos llevó ayer a ver la película Harry Potter y ya era muy tarde para pasarlo, pero aquí estoy y espero les haya agradado el capitulo, ahora contestare sus reviews:  
  
Minamo: paciencia, mucha paciencia, Hiromi llegara en un momento cumbre, en tanto a Yoh él ya tiene un plan que lo verán desarrollado el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Keiko Asakura: ¡Neechan! A mí también me encanto Hao del capitulo anterior y ahora espero lo disfrutes en su etapa de estraga, y claro que Yoh se ganara a su hijo, pero todo a su tiempo como dices tiene que pagar por esos besos y abrazos, y pues así son los hombres se enojan por todo y no ven que ellos hicieron lo mismo, y yo también quiero un bebé como Hana, pero mi mamá opina que soy muy joven y que tendría que buscarme un Yoh para que saliera así, cuídate mucho, te mando un abrazo y un beso.  
  
Annami: Es que Yoh a veces es muy tontito, y no sabe ni porque se enoja, seguramente se le borro Hiromi de la memoria pero creo que cuando ella llegue se le va a refrescar mucho la memoria, además de las estupideces que hará... Agradezco tu preocupación por suerte ya estoy bien, muchas gracias.  
  
Jacqueline: Pues celos y mas celos vendrán en el camino, y ya están los dos bandos conformados, y cada uno con una estrategia diferente, espero el que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Fenryr: Tu cancioncita me acompaño todo el día desde que leí tu review y me hizo pensar en la historia con detenimiento, te lo agradezco, así que eres un YOHnservador, el segundo que veo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Kotori monuo: En realidad sí, estoy feliz de que les guste esta historia ya que siempre he dicho que los libros y las historias son en realidad de la gente que los lee, el escritor solo coloca imaginación y argumento pero quienes realmente les dan vida son los lectores, paciencia por la llegada de Hiromi, otras cosas pasaran primero y también son interesantes.  
  
Viosil Uab: ¡Otoutochan!, Tienes razón una pelea de masculinidad, pero creo que los chicos (no te ofendas) a veces hacen ese tipo de cosas, créeme lo he visto, se olvidan del objetivo primordial por demostrar quien es mejor, pero al final terminan dándose cuenta y regresan al primer propósito, por fortuna ya estoy en casa y muy a gusto, cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Ya llegue aún acuerdo, le dije que hiciera y deshiciera con su personaje lo que el quisiera y al parecer la idea le agrado la prueba la escena del capitulo anterior, pronto lo de Hiromi primero debo ocuparme de la reconciliación padre-hijo y esposo –esposa para que todo caiga como bomba, cuídate mucho amiga.  
  
Yunny: Los hombres no suelen saber nada cuando están abochornados e Yoh no fue la excepción, aunque estuvo mal esa respuesta, fue una suerte que Anna no lo golpeara en ese instante y que bueno que te gusto el trozo de Hao, quería un personaje así, no sabes como me gusta escribir cuando él aparece.  
  
Kyoko -Chan: Pues estas en lo cierto, Ren si quiere de verdad a Anna, es su primer amor y creo que ese es el que sentimos que es de verdad y es para toda la vida por eso luchara hasta el cansancio pero también lo es de Yoh solo que él ya se dio cuenta que su amor hacía Anna es profundo y fuerte y también luchara por recuperar lo perdido.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Pues ya coloque algo del restaurante y estoy entretejiendo una nueva historia de amor y creo que se ve cual es, y pondré más sobre su vida cotidiana y la guerra por la conquista y reconquista ha comenzado, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo.  
  
Anna Kobayashi: No llegue tarde, por fortuna mi profesor llego quince minutos después que yo, gracias amiga de verdad, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Yoko: Mucha gente lo odia por querer hacer valer derechos que ya están nulos, pero no te preocupes sufrirá y mucho.  
  
Idgie Jones: Eres la tercera persona que no lo odia, es un alivio para mí saberlo, comenzaba a creer que el Yoh que estaba haciendo era muy malo en realidad, yo también odio a Marco, es un tipo nefasto y ya va haber más Horo en especial por una historia paralela de romance que estoy diseñando para él.  
  
Xris: ahora no fue tan puntual, pero ya esta aquí mi querida y estimada amiga, era la obligación de Ren, él quiere a Anna y no deseaba que Yoh comenzara a pensar cosas malas acerca de su conducta, en cuanto a como le hará, algunas estrategias le funcionaran pero todo se vendrá abajo con la llegada de Hiromi, cuídate mucho.  
  
Maru Kazegami N. de Tauko: Bueno por suerte ya son tres los que le van a Yoh, es que es tan lindo, pero mi verdadero amor es Hao, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Hikari Yuuko: No te preocupes lo bueno es que estas de regreso, y ya comienza la pelea, aunque he de confesar que esa estrategia de Yoh es muy buena, cuídate mucho y ya no te desveles tanto.  
  
Hikari Asakura: Hao es genial, no quiere admitirlo pero quiere mucho a su hermano por eso hace valer sus derechos además de que le gusta molestar a los demás.  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Sí lo hicieron con amor, solo que Yoh es demasiado tonto a veces y no quiso admitirlo públicamente, en cuanto a si Anna siente algo por Yoh todavía, sí, lo notaras en el próximo capitulo, pero cuando el dolor y el orgullo hablan no son muy buenos consejeros y ella tiene por acompañantes a esos dos. Por el momento ambos estarán tranquilos pero cuando uno vaya ganando y el otro no se hará una gran tensión, cuídate mucho.  
  
Nanase: Claro que Yoh hará todas esas cosas, primero implorara pero después hasta lagrimas con sangre va a llorar.  
  
Keiko sk: Muchas gracias, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.  
  
Kaoruluz: Sí guerra entre dos grandes, y pues ya esta aquí el capitulo.  
  
Evelyn la Dama del drama y el lemon: Pues todo terminara de una extraña pero buena manera, en cuanto al lemon tengo que pensarlo, esta planeado un poco de lime en determinada parte de la historia pero lo pensare te lo prometo.  
  
Ahora me despido, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo sí quieren saber que es lo que hará Yoh, habrá un poquito pero muy poquito de YohxAnna y muchos recuerdos, cuídense mucho y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	27. Un obsequio para Anna

Capitulo 27: Un obsequio para Anna.  
  
El agua caía con suavidad, mojando su delgado cuerpo, disfrutando de la sensación placentera de purificar el cuerpo.  
  
Su frente recargada en el mosaico blanco que decoraba el baño, sus ideas confusas tratando de reacomodarse una a una en su alma, se reprochaba a sí misma su debilidad, la debilidad de seguir amándolo.  
  
¡Y es que simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo!, el volver a verlo había removido aquel viejo y enterrado sentimiento que había ocultado por tanto tiempo, pero es que seguía igual de atractivo.  
  
Negó con la cabeza, no, no podía continuar con esos pensamientos, él la había dañado, él había marchitado el amor que sentía hacía su persona, Yoh no se merecía estar clavado profundamente en su corazón.  
  
Balbuceos fuertes la obligaron a despertar de su letargo, el bebé se había despertado ya, sonrió con suavidad y melancolía, su hijo era lo que más quería en el mundo, y una parte de ella lo amaba por parecerse a él, a su Yoh.  
  
Cerro las llaves del agua y tomó una toalla, se secó rápidamente para después asir la bata que se hallaba colgada del perchero, se la coloco en un rápido movimiento y salió del cuarto de baño.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?-pregunto el ainu en tanto trataba de quitarle el cuchillo a Tamao.  
  
-No joven, ¡cómo cree!-exclamo la joven avergonzada.  
  
-En que quedamos-le reprocho con molestia fingida-Te dije que no me dijeras joven-la tomo por la cintura y se acerco a su oído-¿es que no te caigo bien?  
  
Tamao se hallaba petrificada, su cuerpo tembló con viveza y en su intento de separarse le propino al chico un codazo en el estomago, Horo Horo soltó un débil grito antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.  
  
-¡Oh!, ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!, ¡No era mi intención!-sollozaba angustiada mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y lo abrazaba por la espalda con un solo brazo-¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
El ainu asintió con levedad.  
  
-¡Ay!-exclamó ella de pronto, se había cortado con el cuchillo.  
  
-Tamao-murmuro el joven espantado, tomo su mano y la miro con desconcierto.  
  
-Me preocupe mucho por ti-se excuso ella- que se me olvido que tenía el cuchillo en la mano-bajo la cabeza.  
  
Horo la miro con ternura, para luego observarla con detenimiento y descubrió que de cerca era muy hermosa.  
  
-Será mejor que curemos eso, o se infectara-articulo muy despacio.  
  
Tamao murmuro un sí y levanto su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se encontró con el rostro del ainu muy cerca de ella.  
  
Horo tragó saliva, ¡vaya que era linda!, Tamao se sonrojo con violencia y se incorporo precipitadamente.  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.  
  
El joven del norte miro en la dirección de donde ella se había ido y su cabeza le pregunto ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?  
  
Hao llegó sonriendo, con dos ramos grandes acunados en sus brazos.  
  
Ryu tarareaba una canción cuando lo vio llegar, Fausto disfrutaba del clima junto con Eliza e Yoh contemplaba el cielo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Creen que de verdad funcione?-les pregunto en cuanto Hao llegó hasta ellos.  
  
-Claro que sí, ¡hay Yoh!, Yo el gran Hao Asakura nunca me equivoco-dijo con arrogancia su hermano mayor.  
  
-Pues... –dudó un poco Ryu.  
  
-Ten-le extendió uno de los ramos a Yoh e ignorando a Ryu-Yo mismo las escogí.  
  
-¿Cuánto te debo?  
  
-Nada-respondió mustio para luego sonreír con cinismo-las corte del jardín de a lado-y luego agrego despreocupado-No creo que el señor se moleste.  
  
Hao no terminaba de hablar cuando escucharon un potente grito lleno de enfado que sonaba a algo parecido a "Malditos escuincles cortaron todas las rosas de mi jardín"  
  
Yoh dirigió una reprobatoria mirada a su hermano.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, yo creí que no le importaría-se disculpo-Pero no hablemos más de ello, es hora de que vayas con Anna.  
  
Yoh lanzó un suspiro triste.  
  
-¿Y sí no quiere verme?-pregunto con angustia.  
  
-Sí no le vas a pedir permiso-dijo Hao-Vas a ir y vas a entrar a esa habitación y te vas a imponer como el hombre que eres.  
  
-Yo creo que eso no es lo indicado-opino Fausto-A las mujeres hay que tratarlas con cariño-saco una tarjeta de su bolsa delantera de su bata- Toma, escribe un pensamiento y ponla junto con las flores, sí ella no desea hablarte por lo menos leerá la tarjeta.  
  
El joven asintió, tomo la tarjeta y la pluma que le ofrecía Fausto y escribió con velocidad, no tenía que pensarlo mucho.  
  
-También debería de ganarse al pequeño-señaló Ryu-por eso... –fue a la sala y regreso rápidamente-he comprado esto, ¡A qué es encantador!-exclamo sacando un osito de felpa.  
  
-¡Uy sí, es bellísimo!-dijo con sarcasmo Hao para después voltearse y poner cara de asco.  
  
-Gracias muchachos, de verdad no sabría que hacer sin su ayuda-comento conmovido Yoh.  
  
-Sí, sí, sí, mucha charla y poca acción, ¡ahora ve al frente y has que me sienta orgulloso de ti!  
  
Yoh le sonrió y junto con las flores y el osito entro a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Anna.  
  
-Oye Hao, ¿y ese otro ramo?-pregunto Ryu extrañado en cuanto Yoh se hubo marchado.  
  
-¡Ah!-suspiro sin darle importancia-Estas son para un asunto personal.  
  
Hao sonrió y arqueo las cejas con diversión y él también entro a la casa dejando a Ryu y Fausto confundidos.  
  
Hana se divertía lanzando a sus muñecos de peluche por la habitación, reía y aplaudía cada vez que lanzaba más lejos uno, escucho unos pasos y dirigió su mirada hacía donde provenían, balbuceos de gusto resonaron en la habitación al ver a su madre entrar.  
  
-Veo que te has despertado y divertido mucho-dijo con una sonrisa en tanto miraba la habitación llena de peluches en el suelo-¿Qué vamos a hacer con usted jovencito?  
  
Hana aplaudió, tomo un muñeco en forma de oruga y la lanzó, risas salieron de sus labios.  
  
-Aprovéchate ahora que eres un bebé porque cuando crezcas ten por seguro que cosas así no te tolerare-le sentenció con seriedad, el pequeño la miro serio y ella sonrió con cariño.  
  
Hana extendió sus manitas y la rubia bajo hasta quedar a su altura, el pequeño le acaricio con suavidad sus mejillas para luego darle un mojado beso en uno de sus cachetes.  
  
-¡Que rico beso!-exclamó ella divertida  
  
Escucharon que llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Vamos, sigue jugando-dijo Anna y se incorporo-Adelante.  
  
Entró lentamente, su mente se lleno de recuerdos en cuanto piso aquel suelo, por dos meses esa había sido también su habitación, en ella había hecho suya a Anna y le había dicho que la amaba.  
  
-¿qué sucede Re...?-se quedo sin habla al ver que el que entraba era Yoh.  
  
-Lamento decirte que no soy Ren-dijo molesto su marido.  
  
Yoh entro y dejo los obsequios en uno de los buró.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con frialdad y reponiéndose rápidamente de la impresión-Creí haberte pedido que no te acercaras a mí.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar-Yoh se aproximo decidido a ella.  
  
-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-señalo la puerta-Ahora hazme el favor de largarte de mi habitación.  
  
-Anna-paso su mano por sus rebeldes cabellos-por favor-suplico.  
  
Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con desprecio.  
  
-He dicho que no, ¿por qué no lo entiendes Yoh?  
  
-Solo esta vez, concédeme un poco de tu tiempo.  
  
-Vaya-soltó con ironía-Quieres que te conceda un poco de MI tiempo cuando tú no me diste nada del tuyo, que cómoda situación.  
  
-Escúchame Anna, por favor, te juro que no volveré a molestar sí me escuchas esta vez-imploro.  
  
Ella no respondió e Yoh se acerco a ella tomo con sus manos las de la chica y las apretó con fuerza.  
  
-Por favor.  
  
Yoh clamaba con la mirada, su rostro estaba cerca del suyo, Anna cerró los ojos y pudo sentir su cálida respiración, poco a poco se iba sumergiendo en el abismo de sus sentimientos, el corazón le pedía a gritos que lo escuchara en tanto la razón insistía en que le diera una buena bofetada y lo sacara de su recamara, Mientras el chico aspiro el delicioso aroma a limpio que desprendía el cuerpo de la rubia, acababa de bañarse de eso no cabía duda y la idea de que debajo de la bata no existía la ropa comenzó a enloquecerlo un poco más.  
  
Lentamente fue acercándose un poco más a ella con cautela, una de sus manos libero una de las de Anna y con sutiliza rodeo con ella a la joven, pronto tomó confianza y soltó la otra, que hizo lo mismo que su antecesora, lánguidamente la acerco a su cuerpo, sus respiraciones cerca, el aromático aliento de la chica abanicaba su rostro.  
  
Anna se estremecía entre los brazos del chico, su rostro se acercaba al de Yoh de manera casi automática, la voz de la razón era ya un débil murmullo, quería besarlo, olvidaría que la había dejado sí tan solo él se atrevía a besarla.  
  
Alejado de aquella atmósfera, Hana los contemplaba con el ceño levemente fruncido, ¡quien se creía el señor gritón para abrazar a su mamita!  
  
Yoh se inclinó para besarla, pero algo en su cabeza lo hizo desistir y le dijo que ese no era el momento, se separo de ella y la soltó.  
  
Anna quedo atónita y abrió de golpe los ojos al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yoh, lo miro con rencor, era un cobarde.  
  
-Vete-le dijo.  
  
Yoh no se movió.  
  
-¡He dicho que te vayas!-grito.  
  
El joven asintió con la cabeza dio media vuelta y observo los obsequios, los había olvidado, se acercó al buró de caoba y tomo tanto el ramo de rosas como el muñeco de peluche.  
  
-Pero antes-dijo-Permíteme darle esto a Hana.  
  
Anna elevó una ceja y antes de que pudiera impedirle el paso, Yoh ya se hallaba arrodillado junto al bebé.  
  
-Ten hijo-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa-es un osito de felpa, se llama Patche.  
  
Yoh le extendió el osito de color café con un listón rojo atado al cuello, Hana lo contemplaba con recelo y enojo y se negó a tomar al muñeco.  
  
-Bueno-dijo con un poco de dolor en la voz al verse rechazado-Solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres-intento acariciar su cabecita pero el bebé la movió con presteza-Entonces aquí te lo dejo-le murmuro con tristeza y deposito al osito a lado del pequeño.  
  
-Y para ti-dijo incorporándose y sosteniéndole la mirada a Anna-Estas son para ti.  
  
-Yo no quiero tus cochinas flores, no quiero nada de ti, ¡entiéndelo!  
  
-Comprendo-dio media vuelta y observo con profundo pesar como Hana tomaba al osito y lo aventaba con enojo lejos de él, suspiro cansado, dejo las flores en el buró y saco la nota de su bolsillo y la coloco encima de ellas.  
  
Y con un fuerte dolor en el corazón salió de la habitación.  
  
Anna se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo, su mirada reparo en las flores que Yoh había dejado sobre el buró, se acerco con cuidado hacía ellas y tomo la pequeña tarjeta.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer el contenido.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: ¡Hola!, pues ya estoy de nuevo aquí con un capitulo nuevo, muchas sorpresas y como lo prometí un poquito de YohxAnna, un tanto feo pero en fin, fue un milagro que lo pasara el día de hoy, pero ya esta aquí y espero esta vez que ahora sí se marquen mis cambios de escena, porque la sosa malvada no me los había marcado, dejo de quejarme y contesto sus siempre bienvenidos reviews:  
  
Minamo: Y vaya que son inmaduros, pobre y la vez que afortunada ya quisiera yo que dos tipos como Yoh y Ren se pelearan por mí, pero ellos serán muy insistentes, en cuanto a lo Hao y Tamao es sorpresa y por fin le hice justicia a Horo, ya es popular con las chicas.  
  
Keiko sk: Pues tanto como traicionarlo no, por lo menos para él no fue traición, esta desilusionado, comprensión por favor para con el enano cabezón.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Querida Neechan espero te haya gustado el capitulo y ojala tus dudas con respecto a Hao y Tamao se hayan aclarado un poquito, no lo pongas en review, porque creo que acertaras, mejor cuando nos veamos en msn me dices y te confirmo, pronto viene la reconciliación por lo menos ahora puse una pequeña probadita de cómo hago mis escenas románticas y pues la película esta magistralmente dirigida pero hay cosas que no pusieron y otras más que creo están de más, me gusto más el libro, pero lo dejo a tu criterio cuando la veas, cuídate mucho, un abrazo y un beso.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Hao es un actor maravilloso es un placer para mí trabajar con gente como él, aunque siempre se pasa diciendo la misma frase cuando no hay manzanas en su camerino "asquerosos humanos", espero amiga que te haya gustado el YohxAnna, en cuanto a la película a mi no me agrado mucho, digo hay cosas muy buenas pero hay otras que no venían al caso, tal vez ha que esperaba más y me forje otra idea de cómo sería, y creo que se debió a que el tercer libro es uno de los que más me gustan, de todas formas iré a verla de nuevo, ya que me invitaron a verla y tal vez viéndola otra vez pueda juzgar con mejor detenimiento, cuídate mucho.  
  
Jacqueline: Yo te mando los capítulos a la dirección no te preocupes, te prometo que lo haré y próximamente te llegaran los capítulos, pasando al fic estas en lo correcto Amidamaru no se bajo del techo porque esperaba el regreso de su amo, es tan fiel, y espero Yoh no te haya decepcionado.  
  
Yunny: Horo cree que es lo correcto, él sabe que Yoh tuvo que ver con su prima y eso le dejo una mala impresión por eso decidió ayudar a Ren, pues ya puse un poco de YohxAnna y espero te haya gustado, en cuanto a Yoh al parecer poco a poco se va dando cuenta pero como veras Hao no es de mucha ayuda para esto.  
  
Kotori monuo: Es que Hao planea tanto para su beneficio como para el de Yoh, pero es más para su conveniencia que para le de su hermano y tienes razón el grupo esta en desventaja, llevan muchas de perder pero hay algo que une a Yoh con Anna y que eso no lo tiene Ren... Sí ya leí el libro desde hace mucho y de hecho pienso igual que tú la película me dejo mucho que desear.  
  
Funbari: A ti traviesa, ya te conteste personalmente el review, y sigo enojada por haber puesto mi correo anterior como referencia, hay mi querida hermanita que voy a hacer contigo.  
  
Viosil Uab: Querido otoutochan Horo no es traidor, recuerda que él sabe que Yoh se enredo con su prima y eso lo hizo definirse como RENvolucionario, lo desilusionó a él también además de que consideró mal el proceder de Yoh con respecto a no decirle nada de Hiromi a Anna, en fin, entonces eres YOHnservador, vaya el cuarto, aunque sé que solo es porque no quieres separar a Yoh de Anna, y tienes razón sería muy fácil cerrar con un RenxAnna pero aunque sé ve fácil la llegada de Hiromi pondrá todo de cabeza y espero verlos pronto, un fuerte abrazo, saludos a tu familia y un beso.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Pues vaya compañía de guerra pero por lo menos esta vez le funciono, y casi todos contra Yoh, Horo solo hizo lo que le dicto su razón y conciencia y pues ya esta sufriendo en este capitulo le dolió mucho el rechazo de Hana, espero que te haya ido bien en tu clase, cuídate mucho y gracias.  
  
Xris: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que aunque tarde lo dejaste, pues hasta los buenos amigos forman bandos cuando algo esta un poco chueco, creo que a muchos les sorprendió que Horo se fuera con Ren, pero a mí parecer fue lo correcto, digo Horo sabe muchas cosas y su conciencia le dicto que estar con Ren era lo más sensato y sí amiga, Hiromi regresara, más decidida que nunca, cuídate mucho.  
  
Ahora sí me despido, sé que dije pondría aquí los recuerdos pero mi mentecita y mi imaginación no dio para más en este día, así que será hasta el próximo, en tanto cuídense mucho, no hagan travesuras y coman mucho chocolate (eso que tiene que ver), bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	28. Una docena de rosas

Capitulo 28: Una docena de rosas.  
  
Flash back  
  
Luz brillante a través de las ventanas, su delicado y blanco cuerpo totalmente desnudo y solo cubierto por la sabana blanca se hallaba a su lado, su lado...  
  
Su boca esbozó aquella característica sonrisa que era tan suya, tan suya...  
  
...como la joven que dormía en sus brazos.  
  
Su vista recorrió la habitación, los restos de la apasionada noche anterior aún se hallaban frescos, al igual que el recuerdo.  
  
Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la tersa piel de su espalda y recorrió con las yemas la delicada depresión de su cintura, su piel se erizo con éxtasis al recordar que la noche pasada él había besado y saboreado cada parte de aquel bien formado cuerpo y que sus oídos se deleitaron con la dulce música de sus palabras repitiéndole sin cesar que lo amaba, sus suspiros y gemidos cargados de placer resonaban aún en la quietud de la habitación.  
  
Contemplo su rostro, era tan hermosa, con una de sus manos aparto un mechón de cabellos rubios y dejo al descubierto su aterciopelada faz, acaricio con cariño una de sus mejillas y sus labios se posaron sobre los rojos labios de la chica, quería volver a desprender ese agradable néctar que salía de ellos.  
  
Al sentir el contacto, ella correspondió a aquella caricia, despertando sonriente, sus ojos negros dilatados por la felicidad lo miraban cuando se separaron.  
  
-Buenos días mi bella durmiente-le murmuró él.  
  
-Buenos días Yoh.  
  
-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto sonriendo.  
  
-Sí, nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida-respondió la rubia para después incorporarse un poco y darle un corto beso a su ahora marido.  
  
-Pues entonces es hora de que baje y te prepare tu desayuno-exclamó dándole un beso en su frente y con la intención de levantarse.  
  
-¿Me vas a dejar tan pronto?-pregunto haciendo un tierno puchero y se aferro aún más a su cuerpo-quédate un momento más, me gusta sentirte a mi lado-sonrió.  
  
-Y a mí me encanta cuando sonríes-le dio un beso fugaz- pero mucho me temo Annita que no podré cumplirte ahora ese capricho, te tengo una sorpresa y por eso es necesario que me levante.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo resignada y soltándolo-Espero que tu sorpresa valga la pena, porque sino... –su mirada brilló con intensidad-tendrás que hacer el doble del entrenamiento, ¿entendiste Yoh Asakura?  
  
-Sí Anna-contesto con firmeza y dándole un ultimo beso se incorporo.  
  
La itako desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojada, él se hallaba desnudo y a pesar de que anoche se habían conocido cada rincón de su ser a ella todavía no dejaba de incomodarle un poco.  
  
Yoh se coloco la yukata y salió de la habitación sonriendo.  
  
Anna espero tan solo unos minutos, Yoh se quedo de pie con las manos detrás.  
  
-Cierra los ojos-le pidió.  
  
-¡Yoh!-se quejo-entra de una buena vez y muéstrame que traes en las manos.  
  
-No, hasta que cierres los ojos.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo cansada y cerró los ojos.  
  
Yoh avanzo a paso lento hacía el futón, se arrodillo a su lado y no pudo evitar quedarse admirando a su esposa, apenas sí podía creer que esa hermosa mujer fuera su esposa, la mujer con la que estaría unido para toda la vida, y sabía que era afortunado, demasiado afortunado.  
  
-Ya puedo abrirlos, ¡Yoh!, contéstame-decía la itako comenzando a impacientarse.  
  
-Un momento-inclinó su rostro y la beso apasionado-Ya, ya puedes abrirlos.  
  
La joven entrevió los ojos con lentitud y miro confundida a la habitación.  
  
-¿Y mi sorpresa?  
  
-Aquí esta-respondió él sacando detrás suyo un ramo compuesto por doce rosas blancas.  
  
Anna las tomo y lo cuestiono con la mirada, no concebía que solo eso fuera su sorpresa y peor aún no comprendía el porque exactamente doce rosas y blancas además.  
  
-Veras-comenzó Yoh, entendiendo las interrogantes de la chica-Sé que esto no es mucho, pero no encontré otra forma de expresarte lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que me siento por ser tu esposo, es para mí maravilloso saber que mi Annita es por fin mía, y le doy gracias a los grandes espíritus por honrarme con ser tu marido-tomo una de sus manos y la estrecho con suavidad- ayer antes de la boda fui a comprarlas y le pedí a Tamao que las guardara y le dije que las tirara hoy en la mañana si yo no iba por ellas antes de las ocho, esto, porque me dije que si tú no sentías lo mismo por mí no tendría caso darte esas doce rosas blancas.  
  
-¿Y porque no tendría caso?-pregunto todavía confundida.  
  
-Porque esas flores simbolizan lo mucho que te amo, por eso son blancas porque es un amor puro y sincero que me nace del alma Anna, y sí tu no sentías lo mismo hacía mí entonces esas flores jamás florecerían-explico señalando las flores.  
  
Anna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver como cada una de las rosas que minutos antes eran un botón se abrían fantásticamente, desplegando toda su belleza, una clara muestra del milagro del amor.  
  
-¡Oh, Yoh!, ¿Cómo sabías?, no importa, eso no importa, y no sé como pudiste pensar que no te amaba-le reprocho-te lo demostraba con cada entrenamiento(sé que era duro pero era mi forma de expresarme) con cada una de mis preocupaciones, eres un tonto-dijo con dulzura.  
  
-Ahora lo sé Anna, pero entiéndeme, siempre pensé que casarte conmigo era para ti una obligación-se excusó-y me siento muy complacido al ver que estaba en un error.  
  
-Una pregunta más, ¿por qué doce?  
  
-Porque representan los doce meses del año-tomo el mentón de la rubia con una de sus manos-doce meses en los cuales te demostrare cuanto te amo, por eso cada aniversario de bodas te entregare un ramo igual, para que recuerdes que mi amor no ha cambiado y para renovar esta promesa, así que Annita prepárate para recibir ramos de rosas en lo que te queda de vida- dijo con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Fin Flash back  
  
Aquel recuerdo había salido a relucir cuando leyó una vez más la tarjeta:  
  
"Son doce rosas que esperan compensar un poco todo el daño que te cause en este año en que me fui y renuevan mi promesa de amarte siempre y hacerte los siguientes doce meses inmensamente feliz, claro, si tu me lo permites.  
  
Soy un imbécil, lo sé, un idiota por dejar que lo más maravilloso de mi vida se fuera, Annita ¿podrías perdonar a este imbécil?  
  
Feliz primer aniversario"  
  
Tomó las rosas con mucho cuidado y fijo su vista en el calendario.  
  
-No puedo creerlo-murmuro-No puedo creerlo Hana-le dijo a su hijo.  
  
El pequeño la miro confundido en tanto chupaba la oreja de su gatito de peluche.  
  
-No puedo creerlo hijo, tu papito se acordó-musito mientras depositaba un suave beso en las rosas.  
  
Ren Tao quien se hallaba parado en el umbral, apretó con fuerza los puños y se marcho furioso de aquel lugar.  
  
Solo una orquídea despedaza quedo en el suelo.  
  
CDE  
  
Hao entró a la casa con aquel porte solemne muy característico de su persona, miro con desdén a Horo Horo que se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala tratando de aclarar sus confusos pensamientos.  
  
-¡Hey tú!-le gritó-Hoto Hoto te estoy hablando.  
  
-Perdón-respondió el ainu despertando de su sueño-¿me hablas a mí?  
  
-Sí, a que otro idiota le hablaría-contesto con sorna-yo no veo otro mongoloide rehabilitado en esta sala más que tú.  
  
-Eres un...  
  
-Shhh-chasqueo con la lengua mientras movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro-No debes de decir palabrotas en esta ancestral casa, hay mujeres y un niño aquí, o es que acaso deseas que Hana te escuche y luego ande repitiendo tu vocabulario vulgar.  
  
-Tú comenzaste-gritó totalmente enfadado.  
  
-¿Yo?, Yo solo digo la verdad, ¿desde cuando decir la verdad es malo?- arremetió-en fin, no voy a gastar mis energías con alguien tan carente de sentido como tú, ¿has visto a Tamao?-le pregunto como si no le diera importancia.  
  
-Esta en la cocina ¿por qué?-su voz sonó dura, por un extraño motivo no le agradaba que Hao preguntara por la chica de cabellos rosas.  
  
-Es curioso, no sé porque pregunto, esa joven se la vive en la cocina- susurro para sí-De todas formas gracias-fue lo único que le contesto para después caminar en dirección a la cocina.  
  
-¿Para que la quieres?-pregunto de nuevo el ainu, esta vez levantándose de su asiento y cerrándole por completo el paso al gemelo de Yoh, algo nada difícil ya que Horo Horo era por lo menos dos veces más alto y más robusto que Hao.  
  
-Pues para que crees-respondió Hao arqueando una ceja y sus labios mostraron una sagaz sonrisa-La busco para algo más allá que hacerme de comer, por si no lo habías notado simio del norte, Tamao es un rico bombón que voy a disfrutar.  
  
-No puedes-grito ofuscado e indignado.  
  
-¿Por qué no?-pregunto con desafío-¿Quién me lo va impedir? No, no me digas, Tú-y soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo-No juegues conmigo niño, llevas todas las de perder.  
  
Hao empujó con fuerza al ainu y paso a su lado con aire triunfal.  
  
-Ya veras como estas rosas le encantaran-le dijo altivo antes de salir.  
  
-Me las vas a pagar Hao-se dijo así mismo con rencor.  
  
CDE  
  
Ren Tao maldecía a Yoh por enésima vez cuando Manta le anunció que estaba lista la cena.  
  
-Ya voy-vocifero intentando controlar los celos que lo embargaban.  
  
-Ren ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el pequeño joven con timidez.  
  
-No, no estoy bien, tengo ganas de matar a Yoh, unas tremendas ganas de apretar su cuello hasta que ya no pueda respirar para después descuartizar su cuerpo miembro por miembro y aventarlo a la orilla del fin del mundo- expresó entre dientes.  
  
Manta lo observo con horror y retrocedió dos pasos.  
  
Ren respiro hondamente y soltó el aire con fuerza, sus puños dejaron de contraerse convulsivamente y un suspiro fue expulsado por su boca.  
  
-Lo siento-se disculpo-No debí dejar que mi furia me descontrolara pero es que ¡Yoh es un cínico!  
  
-¿por qué?-pregunto Manta con cautela, el joven Tao estaba volviendo a incrementar su furia.  
  
-Porque, ¡Porque el muy maldito le llevó flores a Anna!-gritó-¡Yo soy el único que puede hacer eso! Y lo peor de todo es que ¡Ella las acepto con gusto!  
  
-Creo Ren que estas exagerando-se atrevió a decir.  
  
-¿exagerando?, ¡Explícate!- le ordeno.  
  
-Porque creo que tu forma de actuar va más allá de tu amor por Anna-dijo- Pareciera que lo que te importa en realidad es ganarle a Yoh y eso te esta alejando de tu propósito original que es conquistar a Anna, en mi opinión creo que no deberías ponerte en ese plan y mucho menos reprochárselo a ella, vas por buen camino, no tires por la borda lo que ya tienes-le aconsejo.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-¿por qué crees que Anna conserva las orquídeas que le das?-pregunto el pequeñín a su vez.  
  
-No lo sé-respondió con fiereza.  
  
-Pues yo creo que una parte de ella te quiere, además tú tienes a una personita ganada, tu ventaja es que Hana te quiere y sí logramos que el bebé te diga papá habremos matado dos pájaros de un tiro.  
  
-¿No te entiendo?-sus ojos amarillos brillaban extrañamente y su cara denotaba concentración.  
  
-Mira si Hana te dice papá, Anna se dará cuenta que tú eres el indicado para estar con ellos, ella no sería capaz de quitarle a la figura paterna que su hijo ve en ti y a Yoh se le quebrantará el corazón y no le quedara otra más que volverse a ir y anular el matrimonio.  
  
-Tu idea no es mala pero ¿por qué haces todo esto por mí Manta?, ¿No se suponía que tú eras el mejor amigo de Yoh?  
  
-Lo hago porque creo que tú debes quedarte con Anna, me he dado cuenta que Yoh es solo un oportunista-respondió con desilusión-Vayamos a cenar, se hace tarde-dijo y comenzó a caminar hacía el comedor.  
  
Ren solo lo observo partir agradecido.  
  
CDE  
  
-¿Podrían pasarme la sal?-se aventuro a pedir Ryu y dando fin al incomodo silencio que se hallaba en el comedor.  
  
-Te la pasaría con mucho gusto Ryu-dijo Horo-pero Anna se molestara si comenzamos a comer y ella no esta.  
  
El joven asintió con la cabeza y una vez más el silencio.  
  
Cada uno de los habitantes de la pensión tenían cara de pocos amigos, Ren fulminaba con la mirada a Yoh quien tenía la vista perdida y entristecida y parecía no percatarse de las miradas asesinas del heredero de los Tao, Horo miraba de reojo a Hao que no dejaba de sonreírle sugestivamente a Tamao, la chica por su parte se sonrojaba con violencia y dirigía su mirada a las rosas blancas que se hallaban graciosamente colocadas en un florero y adornaban la mesa, Ryu observaba a todos con cara de hambre, Manta se hallaba entretenido contando los cuadros que conformaban el mantel y Fausto les sonreía a Todos.  
  
-¿Quién se murió?-pregunto una estoica voz que acababa de llegar, en sus brazos un bebito balbuceaba alegremente mientras chupaba la cola de su muñeco favorito.  
  
-Nadie Doña Anna-se apresuro a decir Ryu.  
  
-Pues pareciera que sí por ese horrible silencio-dijo, su vista se poso en el florero-¿Y esas flores?-pregunto con violencia en tanto su vista se incrustaba en Yoh.  
  
El shaman la miro con melancolía para después encogerse de hombros y observar al bebé, que en cuanto lo vio escondió su cara en el cuello de su madre.  
  
-He hecho una pregunta y espero se me conteste-su voz sonó en un tono más alto.  
  
-MelasobsequioeljovenHao-contesto con prisa Tamao, sus mejillas encendidas a causa de la vergüenza.  
  
-Repítelo y esta vez con claridad-ordenó.  
  
-Me las regalo el joven Hao-balbuceo la chica y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.  
  
Anna miro a Hao quien le regaló la sonrisa más insolente y cándida que tenía.  
  
-¿qué pretendes con esto Hao?-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Yo lo único que pretendo es cenar y si no dejas de hacer preguntas y no te sientas jamás alcanzaré ese propósito-respondió con insolencia.  
  
-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo y no intentes hacerte el valiente-le gritó.  
  
-No estoy intentando nada, pero sí lo quieres saber lo diré, YO NO OCULTO MIS SENTIMIENTOS-le soltó directamente-y de una vez para que se enteren todos-se levanto y aclaro su garganta-Le regale esas flores a Tamao porque me gusta, la encuentro atractiva y voy a cortejarla.  
  
Gritos ahogados, caras de sorpresa y estupor reinó en el lugar.  
  
Yoh miro asombrado a su hermano y por instantes olvido su propio fracaso, Horo Horo apretó con fuerza la orilla del mantel con furia contenida, Ryu tosió nerviosamente, Ren se veía sumamente contrariado, Manta casi se cae de la silla por lo antes dicho, Fausto dirigía su vista de Hao a Tamao e intentaba imaginárselos como novios, Anna tuvo que sentarse a causa de la impresión y el pequeño Hana reía al ver la cara de todos en especial la de Tamao, que estaba más roja que las cerezas.  
  
-¿hablas enserio?-le pregunto Yoh.  
  
-Claro hermanito y por supuesto que sí Tamao quiere que la corteje-se dirigió hacía la chica, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su mano con delicadeza-Dulce Tamao aceptarías tratarme para que un futuro yo pueda aspirar al honroso y puro amor de tu persona, ¿le darías la oportunidad a este pobre hombre que ha sufrido mucho en sus dos vidas anteriores?  
  
Todos muy a su pesar abrieron la boca totalmente estupefactos, las cosas eran enserio al parecer.  
  
Tamao estaba totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada, miro a Hao que para ese entonces le suplicaba con ojos llenos de amor y devoción.  
  
-Sí-murmuro-Sí acepto que me corteje-dijo con firmeza y en voz alta.  
  
-¡Oh! Gracias dulce criatura, prometo ser amable y dulce, por que yo la quiero mucho a usted-exclamo Hao, se levanto un poco la orilla de su capote y continuo leyendo lo que tenía escrito con tinta en el borde inferior de su brazo derecho-Ya vera joven dama que no se arrepentirá de aceptar a este pecador en las alas de su angelical santidad.  
  
Dicho esto volvió a ocupar su lugar.  
  
-Pues ahora a cenar-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Tardaron cinco minutos para reponerse de la sorpresa y otros diez para asimilar lo que acababan de ver, así que la cena no comenzó hasta veinte minutos después de las ocho, comían en silencio, solo de vez en cuando se cruzaban palabras pero solo eran para pedir la sal o un poco de pan.  
  
Las miradas eran dirigidas hacía Hao, quien se hallaba esponjado como pavoreal por haber convencido a todos incluso a Anna de que de verdad "la mojigata" le gustaba, él único que tenía sus dudas y muy bien fomentadas era Yoh, pero se guardo sus comentarios y cenaba en silencio, de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacía Hana y le sonreía o le hacía caras graciosas, pero el pequeño lo ignoraba y mejor miraba a Ren con quien soltaba sonoras carcajadas y le lanzaba miradas de afecto.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-¿Esperamos a alguien?-le pregunto Ren a Anna.  
  
-No, no que yo sepa-contesto contrariada y continuo dándole su papilla al bebé.  
  
-Iré a ver-dijo Yoh y se levanto de la mesa, no soportaba ni un minuto más que su hijo prefiriera al pesado de Ren.  
  
Escucharon que abría y que intercambiaba algunas palabras con otro hombre, sonido de monedas, una despedida cordial y nuevamente el cerrar de la puerta.  
  
Yoh llego con un sobre en la mano y sin decir nada se acerco a la itako.  
  
-Ten, es para ti, es de mi abuela-le musito al oído con seriedad.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Beu esta muy contenta porque su hermano ya no estará más molesto con ella, disculpen que el flash back estuviera un tanto cursi, pero es que Beu esta enamorada y muy feliz porque ya formalizo una relación, pero dejemos eso aparte, ahora espero que mis CDE aparezcan, estos serán los cambios de escena, no los aburro más con mis historias, contestare sus siempre bien recibidos reviews que me alientan a continuar escribiendo:  
  
Keiko Asakura: Neechan antes que nada permíteme darte una disculpa por haberme desconectado tan bruscamente el jueves pasado, pero mi hermana y mi hermano se pusieron de acuerdo y fingieron que a Carlos le daba otra crisis así que me asuste y apague todo para ir a atenderlo, pero mi sorpresa y mi enojo aparecieron al ver que había sido una broma y no me quedo otra que vengarme con un ataque de cosquillas para el gracioso de mi hermano y un almaduazo para mi hermana, pasando al fic yo dije que Yoh sufriría y va a sufrir, Hiromi llegara pronto, paciencia Neechan, paciencia y pues como ves Tamao no es tan afortunada, Hao tiene sus mañas, cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo y saludos a toda tu familia.  
  
Kaoruluz: Puede que cambie pero todavía no es el tiempo, en cuanto al beso próximamente, prometo que lo habrá.  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Es curioso porque primero todo mundo quería que sufriera como nunca en su vida y ahora todos le tienen mucha lastima, pero les aseguro que todo esto es el inicio de su largo proceso de purificación, ahora ya sabes que decía la tarjeta y Anna creyó que era Ren porque siempre le llevaba su flor y esta como dices acostumbrada a su presencia, en cuanto al beso sí habrá un beso, tal vez se de dentro de dos capítulos, tengo que revisar mis notas, pero de que habrá beso lo habrá, cuídate mucho.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Creo que Hao te demandaría, yo lo intente una vez y el resultado se quedo con la mitad de mis cosas pero el gusto nadie me lo quita, pobre Yoh, sí pobre, pero dije que sufriría y eso hará, los errores se pagan y muy caro cuando son muy graves. Pero al menos ya viste para quien eran las flores, cuídate mucho amiga.  
  
Jacqueline: Claro que hubo celos y habrá muchos más, ya te mande el capi a tu e-mail y espero lo hayas disfrutado y ya viste que decía la tarjeta, cuídate mucho.  
  
Xris: Yoh causa tantos sentimientos encontrados, pero no hay que tenerle lastima todavía falta lo peor, la ultima cosa malvada que hará, bueno no es tan malvada pero si es mala, además se lo tiene merecido, se fue a divertirse, que pague caro, aunque habrá algunos capítulos que contendrán una momentánea felicidad para su persona, cuídate mucho amiga.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Habrá más YohxAnna te lo prometo, pero no puedo dejar que no sufra también es para que madure no sufre nada más porque a la malvada de Beu se le ocurrió y descarga todo su estrés en él, es todo un proceso para que logre ser un buen hombre y padre de familia, cuídate mucho, por cierto me gusto mucho el primer capitulo de tu nuevo fic.  
  
Keiko sk: Un capitulo que espero hayas disfrutado y me alegra que hayas comprendido.  
  
Yukari: Pues los RENvolucionarios ya prepararon la estrategia solo les falta llevarla a cabo, en cuanto a Anna debemos entenderla, ella aún ama a Yoh y dentro de ella ya lo perdono, ¿por qué? te preguntaras, porque ve en Yoh el arrepentimiento, la itako no es de piedra, y él es el amor de su vida, decae ahora porque no sabe lo de Hiromi, pero será más fuerte y renuente a las suplicas de Yoh.  
  
Minamo: ya sacie tu curiosidad y ya leíste lo que decía la nota, y pues Horo ya tiene rival y uno muy fuerte.  
  
Kyoko-chan: Muchas gracias, yo tengo mis mañas para doblegar a Hana y que quiera a Yoh, ya veras como después se van a llevar muy bien.  
  
Viosil Uab: Mi muy querido Otoutochan, no deberías de halagarme tanto o voy a terminar por creérmelo, pronto habrá una reconciliación entre padre e hijo, lo sé para mí también es inevitable, los adoro cuando están juntos, en cuanto a lo de Yoh, tienes razón no repara sus sentimientos pero también no se le hacía justo para él mismo, pero definitivamente son deliciosas, lo malo es que Yoh no piensa lo mismo que nosotros, en cuanto al segundo triangulo amoroso lo pensare a mí también me atrae el HaoxTamao, pero también le tengo una sorpresita a mi muy amado Hao Asakura, así que ya decidiré con quien se queda, todo depende de cómo me atraigan las parejas, y por parte de Ren el sí quedara con pareja heterosexual, lo lamento, pero sería muy forzado que después de la desilusión se volviera homosexual y termine con Horo Horo, yo también te mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, saludos a toda tu familia, cuídate mucho y espero encontrarlos el jueves.  
  
Hikari Asakura: Perdón si te hice sufrir, mil disculpas y pues la nota ya esta aquí.  
  
Anna Kobayashi: ¿Un poco raro?, has confundido a Beu amiga, pero esta bien, en cuanto a mi hermano, quien sabe a él casi no le gusta estar en la computadora, se la vive tocando el piano, esa vez fue una gran suerte, pero le diré que le mandas saludos.  
  
Amadalua: Pues así como querer, querer no, lo hace porque tiene un plan malvado en su retorcida mentecita, ah, pero no sabe que yo también soy mala y puedo hacer de su vida lo que yo quiera, así que ya veremos, prometo que leeré tu fic encuanto pase este capitulo, no me cuesta nada hacerlo, gracias por leer el mío.  
  
Nanase Oikawa CLAMB: Prometo poner mas YohxAnna, lo prometo.  
  
Ahora me despido, espero que les haya agradado mucho este capitulo y que se hallan divertido, cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por leer este fic y por dejarme reviews, todas sus opiniones me sirven para superarme cada día, muchas gracias de verdad, cuídense mucho, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	29. Un poema en la maleta

Capitulo 29: Un poema en la maleta.  
  
-Con permiso-dijo la itako en voz alta antes de levantarse y dejar la estancia.  
  
Los demás comensales se miraron extrañados e inmediatamente interrogaron con la mirada a Yoh, quien hecho atrás la cabeza, regreso a su asiento y continuo comiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido.  
  
Ren frunció el ceño y lanzó un suspiro de incomodidad, se incorporo y tomo en sus brazos al pequeño Hana.  
  
-Ven, busquemos a tu mami-le dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa, el pequeño lo abrazo por el cuello y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
  
-¿No vas a detenerlo?-pregunto ofuscado Hao cuando Ren se perdió en la misma dirección que la rubia.  
  
-Hao, estoy comiendo y tus comentarios están arruinando mi cena-contesto sin ningún rastro de emoción.  
  
-¡Estas idota o que!-grito su hermano en tanto golpeaba con un puño la mesa- ve tras él y detenle el paso-insistió.  
  
-No lo haré-respondió con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un poco más de Sushi- Esta vez creo que todo esta bajo control-explico soltando una de sus características risitas.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Anna llegó hasta la sala y desprendió el sello del sobre, sus manos temblaban de angustia y expectación. Sus manos sacaron una hoja y con sumo cuidado la desdoblaron, cerro sus ojos para prepararse para lo peor, respiro hondo y abrió sus ojos:  
  
"Anna:  
  
Es urgente que viajes a Izumo inmediatamente. Tú sola, sin Yoh y sin Hana. Asunto importante. Te esperamos mañana en la mañana.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Kino Asakura."  
  
Nada más...  
  
Reviso el reverso de la hoja y nada, eso era todo, pero ¿para que la quería?, Seguramente para saber de Yoh, a esa anciana nada se le escapaba, sabía ya que Yoh estaba ahí, y la clara muestra era esa, que lo mencionaba en su carta, si es que a eso se le podría llamar carta.  
  
Pero ¿sin Hana?, Como podía dejar a su hijo en Funbari, eso sería desnaturalizado de su parte, era un bebé, como podía dejarlo a cargo de esa bola de incompetentes.  
  
-Anna ¿malas noticias?-escucho que la varonil voz de Ren le preguntaba.  
  
-Sí y no, la abuela de Yoh quiere viaje a Izumo, yo sola, Hana no debe venir-contesto preocupada, una de sus manos se coloco en su frente.  
  
-No tienes de que preocuparte-le dijo con serenidad-Yo cuidare a Hana-se dirigió al pequeño-Verdad bebé, dile a tu mamá que yo te cuidare.  
  
-Gaga guga-balbuceo Hana dando palmadas.  
  
-Lo vez, vamos no te preocupes-la alentó.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo con resignación-voy a preparar mi maleta, partiré hoy mismo.  
  
-¡Hoy!-exclamó-pero Anna es tarde, no puedo permitir que te vayas a estas horas y sola.  
  
- me sé cuidar muy bien-argumento la itako-además si no parto ahora no llegare mañana temprano y entre más pronto me vaya más rápido regresare- pediré un taxi y el me llevara a la estación.  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
-Ven Hana-le dijo al bebé, el pequeño le extendió sus bracitos y lo cargo- Vamos a la habitación, ayudaras a tu madre a preparar su maleta, Ren-le llamó-Hazme el favor de avisar a todos que los quiero en la sala, no me tardo.  
  
Ren asintió con la cabeza y fue a cumplir el mandato.  
  
En cuanto todos hubieron avisados de la petición de Anna, Ren subió a su habitación y decidió él mismo hacer algo en su loca travesía por conquistar a la rubia. No es que la idea de Manta fuera mala, pero definitivamente no podía hacerle eso a Hana, lo quería demasiado como para utilizarlo de manera tan perversa.  
  
Así que aún en contra de sus propias convicciones decidió hacer algo por su cuenta, algo realmente estúpido y demasiado cursi, pero como una vez vio en la televisión, era lo que le gustaba a las chicas, y siempre caían.  
  
Pero debía darse prisa, Anna estaría lista en unos momentos y entonces ya no tendría oportunidad, se apresuro, tomo tinta y papel y rogó a los grandes espíritus que lo iluminaran y lo inspiraran, al cabo de cinco minutos estaba escribiendo, plasmando en papel todos sus sentimientos.  
  
--CDE—  
  
-Estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido-canturreaba Hao en voz alta mientras movía sus pies al compás de su melodía.  
  
-¡Cállate ya!-grito exasperado Horo Horo-Aturdes.  
  
-Estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido-cantó más alto y enfrente de la cara del ainu.  
  
-¿qué será lo que quiere decirnos Doña Anna?- le pregunto Ryu a Manta que se hallaba sentado a su lado, ambos ignorando las peleas de Hao con Horo.  
  
-No lo sé, tal vez-su mirada brillo-nos va anunciar que le permitieron divorciarse de Yoh y que va a casarse con Ren.  
  
-No seas estúpido-le reprendió el joven de gran copete-Hablas como si no conocieras a la abuela de Don Yoh, esa señora jamás permitiría algo así.  
  
-Pues para ser sincero, yo espero que sí.  
  
-Como has cambiado Manta-dijo con decepción en la voz-Nadie creería al escucharte que alguna vez fuiste el mejor amigo de Don Yoh.  
  
-Eso fue antes, cuando creía que él era una buena persona, pero ahora me doy cuenta que siempre estuve equivocado, que a lado de Yoh no se viven más que mentiras-explico con amargura y sequedad.  
  
Ryu lanzo un gran suspiro antes de concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto al joven Ren?-pregunto la tímida voz de Tamao.  
  
Al escucharla Horo dejo de pelear con Hao.  
  
-No, después de que nos dio el aviso se perdió, tal vez este en su habitación-contesto Fausto con una despreocupada serenidad.  
  
-Tal vez-murmuro la chica de cabellos rosas con desilusión.  
  
-le preocupa, hermosa dama, el destino del heredero de los Tao-dijo Hao con expectación.  
  
-¡Oh, no!-exclamo con prisa sonrojándose hasta la raíz de sus cabellos-No, joven Hao, yo solo, solo, solo fue una pregunta nada más, no tengo interés en el joven Ren, en lo absoluto.  
  
-¡Que bien ya están todos aquí!-dijo la rubia itako apareciendo con una maleta en una de sus manos en tanto que la otra sujetaba a Hana.  
  
Yoh abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verla.  
  
-No, ¡No puedes irte!-grito exaltado- ¡Eres mi esposa!, ¡No puedes, no debes dejarme!  
  
-Nadie te esta dejando Yoh-contesto Anna-en todo caso no eres tú el más indicado para decirme que no me vaya, después de todo tu te fuiste primero y no te importo para nada lo que yo pensara.  
  
-Perdón-musito el joven apaciguándose.  
  
-Siempre todo lo solucionas con un perdón-pensó Anna para sí, después de varios minutos dijo-La abuela Kino mando llamarme, voy a Izumo, quiero que durante mi ausencia las cosas sigan marchando igual, no quiero sorpresas desagradables-al decir esto fijo su mirada en Yoh y Hao-Se abrirá el restaurante como siempre y no deseo destrozos, ¿dónde esta Ren?-pregunto buscándolo con la mirada.  
  
-Aquí-dijo abriéndose paso entre la multitud que rodeaba a Anna-Lo siento, me entretuve-se excusó, se deslizo con cuidado a un lado de Anna y deposito sigilosamente un pedazo de papel en la entreabierta maleta de la rubia.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Anna sin darle mucha importancia-Ren tú quedaras al cuidado de Hana-dicho esto le paso al bebé.  
  
Yoh apretó sus puños con indignación, él era el padre del pequeño, era a él a quien tenía que dejárselo.  
  
-Eso no es justo-exclamo en un arrebato de celos-Ese niño es mi hijo, soy yo quien debe cuidarlo.  
  
-Te recuerdo Yoh-expresó la itako con tranquilidad aparente-que en cuanto saliste por esa puerta perdiste todo derecho sobre MI hijo, no estuviste aquí el día en que nació, no disfrutaste de su primera sonrisa, en realidad dudo mucho que de verdad te importe, he dicho que Ren lo cuidara y así lo hará-dijo tajantemente.  
  
-También-continuo la chica-Ren se quedara a cargo de la casa y de todos ustedes, así que por favor compórtense y háganle caso, eso es todo.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio y observando como Anna se despedía de su hijo.  
  
-Pórtate bien cariño-dijo mientras le daba un beso y lo estrechaba fuertemente-Te voy a extrañar mucho, pero mamá volverá pronto, te lo prometo-luego se dirigió a Ren-te deje en mi habitación una lista de los horarios de Hana, puedes dormir ahí durante mi ausencia, no creo que Hana quiera dormir en otro lado, cuídalo mucho por favor.  
  
-No hay de que preocuparse Anna, lo cuidare en exceso, te lo juro, puedes irte tranquila-la calmo.  
  
-Gracias Ren, eres un gran hombre-musito antes de abrazarlo y darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.  
  
Yoh gruño y apretó con fuerza sus manos hasta que le dolieron, Anna sonrió para sus adentros al notarlo.  
  
Un claxon sonó, Anna acaricio la cabecita de Hana con ternura y le dio a Ren una de sus más lindas sonrisas, aquella sonrisa que había sido en alguna ocasión solo para su marido, después salió.  
  
Ren se volvió a todos con sonrisa triunfal.  
  
-Bien, ahora todos a la cama, mañana será un largo día.  
  
Paso a lado de Yoh con aire soberbio.  
  
-Vamos uno, uno-le musito al oído.  
  
Hao tuvo que sostener a Yoh para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el chico.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Anna se va y cosas interesantes sucederán en su ausencia, en cuanto a lo que escribió Ren lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, quiero dedicar este capitulo a Xris ya que fue su cumpleaños, supongo que estoy atrasada pero espero que hayas tenido un lindo día y que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más, ahora contestare sus reviews:  
  
Minamo: Sí pobre Tamao, Hao la engaña pero los sentimientos de Horo son sinceros, ya pronto Hana querrá a su padre solo es cosa de darle tiempo al bebé, en cuanto a Hiromi ya pronto, ya pronto.  
  
Viosil Uab: Pronto habrá más Yoh y Anna pero las cosas se pondrán más melodramáticas otoutochan, de hecho ese comentario me puso a pensar así que gracias a ti esa escena se logró aunque he de reconocer que tienes razón cuando dices que manta no es justo, pero es necesario para acontecimientos que vendrán después, y ya viste que era el paquete de Kino, ahora otra duda dejo en el aire y por supuesto que es una YOHnservadora consumada, después de todo ella los comprometió... Y vaya que nuestro encuentro se adelanto, por cierto mis hermanos y mi madre te mandan saludos, cuídate mucho y espero que el golpe de ayer no te haya dejado un moretón, saludos a toda tu familia, te mando un abrazo fuerte y un beso.  
  
Idgie Jones: 1)D hecho ese triangulo salió en un momento de locura, aunque ya se con quien se quedara la chica de cabellos rosas, 2) Manta esta desilusionado, cree que todo lo acontecido con Yoh fueron casualidades, oportunidades que le dio la vida, pero esto y más lo explicara el mismo Manta dentro del fic, 3) Quise hacer una tregua entre estos dos, Horo creyó conveniente ayudar a Ren porque él sabe que Yoh tuvo que ver con su prima y se le hace deshonroso que se lo oculte a todos en lo particular a Anna, 4) Lo siento error mío, no me di cuenta, perdón estoy enamorada y creo que se me pasó, ya hice bien las cuentas y no sale en verdad, una disculpa, 5) Es tan lindo el pequeñín, yo también quiero uno igual. Muchas gracias de verdad.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Sí lo sé, por eso lo puse, aunque habrá más, obviamente más adelante, de hecho hasta pondré un lime muy ligero pero habrá uno, sí pobre Yoh, pero pronto surgirá una reconciliación entre padre e hijo, en cuanto a Hao, es genial sencillamente genial, un cínico que no sabe que le tengo una sorpresita preparada, y Neechan ya sé con quien se quedara Tamao después de mucho pensarlo llegue a una muy linda conclusión... pasando a otra cosa al menos ayer charlamos un poquito y muchas gracias por tu felicitación, te mando muchos saludos a ti y a tu familia, un abrazo fuerte y un beso.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Lo de Hao hasta a mí me tomo por sorpresa, pero me vengare, odio cuando mis personajes se salen de control, pero ya no me quejo todos lo han hecho, incluso Manta se me rebelo, en fin, pero así me agrada la historia, Hiromi llegara pero no se encontrara primero con Yoh, y no entrara por la puerta principal, a eso no, las mujerzuelas entran por la parte de atrás, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo amiga, cuídate mucho.  
  
May sk: Pues Ren ya se movilizo y como ves hizo a un lado el plan de Manta por razones obvias, ahora solo hay que esperar que Anna lea el poema que le dejo en su maleta, de hecho no va a terminar así, Tamao y Hao, para nada, la chica rosa terminara con alguien lindo, ya lo decidí, me costo trabajo pero esta bien y Hao todavía no decido aunque lo más probable es que quede solo, pero se me hace muy cruel de mi parte, bueno ya tendré tiempo para pensarlo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Kotori monuo: Ni yo misma sé cuantos capítulos pondré, el borrador solo contaba con 20, pero luego fui agregándole más y más y pues ya no sé muy bien, pero no creo que pase de los cuarenta, eso creo, en cuanto a la carta pues ya ves que quería, ahora solo falta saber cual es el real propósito.  
  
Keiko-sk: Pobre Yoh, pero se lo merece, la carta ya conoces el contenido, espero te haya agradado el capitulo.  
  
Yunny: Quiero pedirte una disculpa por no contestar tu review pasado, pero llegó cuando ya había pasado el capitulo, te ruego me disculpes, pasando al fic, claro que es un plan malévolo que su cerebrito dañado ha ideado y también para fastidiar a Horo Horo, pues el YohxAnna salió muy romántico a mí me gusto y veo que a todos también, sí pobre Yoh su hijo no lo quiere pero lo querrá, lo prometo, en cuanto a lo de que Hana llamé papá a Ren eso es algo inevitable.  
  
Akemi: Yo también creo que son la más linda pareja del anime, tan distintos, y tienes razón al decir que no es muy YohxAnna, pero quería algo diferente por eso decidí hacer esto, en cuanto al final, es un final muy curioso, les va a encantar y pues ya esta aquí la continuación, espero te haya gustado.  
  
Yukari: habrá una semireconciliación en unos cuantos capítulos más, en cuanto a HaoxTamao, no se quedara esa pareja, ya tengo planes para Tamao y he decidido con quien se quedara, Yoh hará cosas muy tontas y lamento decirte que Hiromi tendrá que ver con ellas y pues Ren ya se puso las pilas y Anna deposito su entera confianza en él en este capitulo y Manta esta loco, por suerte Ren no llevara tan horrenda acción acabo.  
  
WashuMeguAyusama: Bienvenida al fic, y aunque vayas en el capitulo siete espero de todo corazón que sigas leyéndolo hasta el final.  
  
Hikari Asakura: Pues tu espera termino, ya sabes a medias lo que quiere Kino.  
  
Anna Kobayashi: Vaya, esa encajosa ya te pidió un dibujo, esta bien, yo le mando tus saludos y espero que próximamente podamos charlar.  
  
Ahora ya es hora de despedirme,¿cosas sucederán en la ausencia de Anna?, ¿Qué querrá en verdad Kino que es tan urgente?, pues esto lo verán en el siguiente capitulo, cuídense mucho, los veo luego, chao. 


	30. Dulces amargos

Capitulo 30: Dulces amargos.  
  
Eran las diez menos cuatro cuando el automóvil se detuvo frente a las puertas de la gran mansión, bajo su maleta y se coloco las gafas oscuras después de haberle pagado al conductor, camino lo suficiente solo para poder acercarse a la gran puerta de madera y llamar a ella, golpes fuertes que resonaron en el sosiego del espeso bosque donde la casa se hallaba erigida.  
  
Al cabo de algunos minutos, la puerta se abrió de par en par y la rubia entró con paso decidido, recorrió el camino de madre selva que la llevaría al corazón de la mansión, sin casi detenerse, solo se entretuvo en un pequeño templo casi llegando a la casa, oro unos instantes y prosiguió su camino, con su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre.  
  
En la entrada la anciana Kino la esperaba ya, Anna sintió un vuelco en el corazón, no era propio de la señora esperarla en la puerta principal, al parecer el asunto era de suma importancia, tanta, que la abuela de su marido la esperara al pie de la puerta.  
  
Apretó el paso y se acerco a ella no sin antes quitarse los lentes en señal de respeto para después guardarlos en su maleta, sin siquiera darse cuenta una hoja de papel cayo al suelo.  
  
-Buenos días sensei-saludo la joven inclinando con acato la cabeza.  
  
-Pasa a la casa, el té ya esta servido-contesto la anciana sin devolverle el saludo, lo cual desconcertó aún más a la itako.  
  
Obedeció, caminaron en silencio, recorriendo los interminables pasillos de madera, aquellos corredores donde años atrás conversaría con Yoh y él le prometiera nunca hacerle llorar, sonrió con melancolía al recordarlo, era verdad cuando decían que las promesas solo eran palabras que el viento se lleva, dejando solo atrás interminable dolor y sufrimiento.  
  
Se detuvieron frente a la cómoda estancia, en la misma donde los habían prometido, la misma donde los habían casado, Kino se sentó en un extremo de la mesa e invito a la joven sacerdotisa a hacer lo mismo, ella algo nerviosa pero con el temple firme ocupo el lugar frente a la anciana.  
  
Kino bebió un poco de té, sus cejas arqueadas le demostraban a la rubia que estaba concentrada en buscar las palabras exactas con las cuales comenzar, en tanto que a Anna las manos comenzaban a sudarle y el nerviosismo y la impaciencia la obligaron a estrujar con fuerza la bastilla de su falda negra.  
  
-¿Qué hace Hao en tu casa?-pregunto de golpe la anciana, el arco de sus cejas se hizo aún más pronunciado.  
  
A Anna la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, tanto que casi se le cae la taza al suelo.  
  
-¿Y bien?-dijo Kino esperando una buena respuesta.  
  
-No lo sé-contesto con sinceridad la itako.  
  
-¡Cómo que no lo sabes!  
  
-Es la verdad, no lo sé, solo llegó con Yoh eso es todo.  
  
-¿Qué llegó con Yoh?-su voz denotaba incredulidad.  
  
-Sí, dijo que era su hermano y que viviría con nosotros, fue toda la explicación que recibimos, no dijo nada más-le explico la joven.  
  
-¿Y tiene cuerpo propio?-cuestionó con incertidumbre.  
  
Anna bebió un poco de té antes de contestar no entendía las razones sobre ese interrogatorio, ella esperaba uno muy distinto.  
  
-Sí, si lo tiene, come, duerme, camina, hace y dice como si estuviera vivo, aunque eso lo aclaró con solemnidad esta muerto, eso dijo ahora que recuerdo.  
  
-No lo entiendo, si esta muerto porque... ah no ser, no, no podría ser eso los grandes espíritus no lo harían-se decía para sí la anciana mientras Anna la contemplaba con curiosidad-O tal vez sí, después de todo... cosas así sucedieron antes.  
  
-¿Sensei? ¿De que habla?-se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.  
  
-Escúchame bien Anna-dijo de pronto la anciana saliendo de su trance-Por ningún motivo confíes en él, no sabemos con que intenciones halla regresado, ni conocemos como los grandes espíritus decidieron volverlo por un instante a la vida, pero te diga lo que te diga no le hagas caso, ese sujeto es peligroso y lo sabes.  
  
-No hacen falta esas recomendaciones sensei, aunque... –la chica dudó en proseguir.  
  
-Aunque que, ¡Habla por un demonio muchacha!  
  
-Se comporta diferente-Anna arqueo una ceja-Como si disfrutara lo que tiene de vida sin problemas, sin traumas, tan solo vive a la par de su propio son, parece libre.  
  
Kino coloco su mano en la barbilla después de escucharla, medito por instantes las palabras de la rubia y luego sonrió.  
  
-De todas maneras Anna no te fíes y tenlo muy bien vigilado, y por nada del mundo permitas que se acerque a Hana hasta no saber sus intenciones-le recomendó.  
  
-Lo haré, si eso es todo yo... –e hizo el ademán de incorporarse.  
  
-No creas que todo terminó aquí-le interrumpió la señora-Por si no mal recuerdo mi nieto regresó y me gustaría mucho que me explicas que situación se vive en esa casa.  
  
Anna volvió a sentarse con resignación, veía venir problemas, claro que sí.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Ren cambio el pañal de Hana, lo vistió y bajó con él al comedor, el pequeño reía encantado al verse en los aires para después bajar a la altura del chino quien frotaba su nariz con la del bebé.  
  
Pronto sus ojitos buscaron a su madre, ella había salido en la noche y no lo había arrullado y tampoco le había dado el dulce beso de todas las mañanas, el bebé sintió un gran vacío y sus ojitos se tornaron tristes.  
  
-Vamos Hana-intento de animarlo Ren-Tú mami volverá pronto, solo fue con tu bisabuela para algo y ya, mientras papá te cuidara-dijo en tanto le hacía una cara graciosa.  
  
Hana rió para luego mirarlo, papá, una palabra rara, pero fácil de repetir.  
  
-Pa-balbuceo inmediatamente después de llenarle de besos la cara a Ren-pa- repitió.  
  
El joven sonrió cariñosamente para después adentrarse al comedor.  
  
Todo igual, un gran silencio e incomodidad invadían el comedor, extraño, ya que antes eran risas alegres y riñas entre amigos, pero nada podía ser igual, no desde que los amigos se dividieron, ahora como si de una verdadera guerra se tratase los dos equipos se hallaban sentados separados en las orillas de la mesa.  
  
Una gran tensión se sentía con tan solo acercarse, Hana lo percibió y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas, ya de por sí era molesto estar sin su madre ahora era doble incomodidad al percibir toda esa atmósfera negra que se halla en la comedor.  
  
Comenzó a llorar y las miradas se dirigieron al pequeño y Ren quien se acomodó en su silla, abrazo con protección al pequeño y con suaves palmaditas intentaba tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Ya bebé-le consolaba-¿qué tienes?, Ya no llores Ren esta aquí.  
  
Protección, eso era, en su pequeña cabecita recordó que su madre decía que un papá era quien daba protección, eso le había dicho, y recordó que ella también había llorado, y había sido Ren quien la consoló de la misma forma que lo hacía con él, entonces ese chico al que siempre conoció era su papá, solo entonces dejo de llorar.  
  
-Así esta bien, ahora a comer-le dijo-Gracias Tamao-murmuro cuando la chica le sirvió el desayuno y le dio el platito con la papilla matutina del bebé- ¿Por cierto alguien ha visto a Fausto?  
  
-No durmió aquí y tampoco ha venido-contesto Manta.  
  
Únicos diálogos intercambiados para después continuar con la rigidez y el silencio acostumbrado.  
  
-Bien, ya que estamos reunidos-escucharon que la voz de Yoh hablaba-es hora de dejar claras algunas cosas-el chico se incorporo.  
  
-¿qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Hao.  
  
-Solo voy a aclarar algunos puntos, algo que debí haber hecho desde un principio-contesto con tranquilidad.  
  
-Porque no te sientas y nos dejas desayunar-dijo Ren con aspereza-Ya sé que tú no lo haces, pero los demás debemos trabajar y solo estas quitándonos tiempo muy valioso.  
  
-Ese es el primer punto-Yoh sonrió-Tú no darás más ordenes en esta casa-le dijo desafiante con la mirada clavada en la del chino que se tornó fría como el hielo con el ultimo comentario del shaman.  
  
Horo al escucharlo dejo caer el tenedor, Ryu abrió los ojos muy grandes, Manta tosió, Tamao se llevo con prisa un poco de pastel y Hao exclamo algo parecido a "Vaya hasta que te comportas como lo que eres: Un hombre"  
  
-Já-soltó con ironía el chino-Por si no lo recuerdas anna me dejo encargada la casa.  
  
-Por mí que Anna diga misa-dijo con dureza-Esta es mi casa, y aquí se hace lo que yo digo, ningún tipejo cualquiera va a venir a quitarme lo que me corresponde.  
  
-Vaya, ahora si quieres un lugar-dijo Ren comenzando a disgustarse, se incorporo y le paso a Tamao al bebé-déjame recordarte que tú te largaste de aquí, no tienes derechos Asakura, Anna me ha dejado a cargo y aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno.  
  
-Disculpa que te corrija Tao-Yoh avanzaba hacía él amenazadoramente-Pero aquí vivo, esta casa es de MI FAMILIA, ANNA ES MI ESPOSA Y TÚ NO TIENES PORQUE VENIR E IMPONERTE y a quien lo le guste-se dirigió a los demás que temblaron jamás habían visto al pacifico shaman tan enfadado-Ahí esta la puerta ya pueden irse largando-les señalo la puerta.  
  
Manta así como Horo se incorporaron.  
  
-Deténganse-les ordeno Ren-Aquí el único que debe irse es Yoh.  
  
-Así y que vas a hacer, vas a sacarme, vamos atrévete, hazlo-lo incito- Vamos a ver que tan hombre eres para sacarme de mi propia casa.  
  
Ambos shamanes se miraron con infinito rencor, Ren avanzo hacía él dispuesto a sacarlo, a destruirlo si era posible, solo así se quedaría con Anna con Hana.  
  
El bebé miraba aprensado la discusión, el otro señor era malo, gritaba mucho y miraba feo, pero algo en su rostro se le hacía familiar, su sonrisa era igual a la de él, y el bebé no sabía porque, eso lo confundió.  
  
Jadeaban con furia y el odio se reflejo terriblemente en sus rostros, iban a matarse a destruirse el uno al otro cuando cierto sonido desarmó por completo a Yoh.  
  
-Papá-dijo Hana con fuerza, se movía frenéticamente dentro del abrazo de Tamao, sus brazos se estiraron en dirección a Ren.  
  
-Papá- repitió, reclamaba protección.  
  
Ren lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, lagrimas de emoción salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que Hana repetía "papá, papá"  
  
Se miraron unos a otros incluso el cínico de Hao estaba atónito, por una fracción de segundos sintió en su pecho dolor, miro en dirección a Yoh y comprendió, su gemelo se estaba desmoronando por dentro.  
  
Yoh tenía la boca ligeramente separada por la sorpresa, sentía como las piernas le fallaban y las fuerzas le abandonaban por completo, creía estar soñando, esa pequeña boca había dicho algo que le partió el alma, esas palabras eran para Ren no para él, Un golpe agudo se hundió en su pecho, su hijo no lo quería y todo era su culpa, su culpa, no aguanto más, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó hincado, sus manos en la cara ocultando las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir, saladas y amargas.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Tengo un dolor agudo y punzante en el alma, por lo tanto les pido una sincera disculpa por si el capitulo quedo un tanto feo y por que por esta única ocasión no contestare sus reviews, me siento muy triste y muy decaída para hacerlo, de todas maneras se los agradezco los he leído y me han levantado el animo, gracias de verdad, les prometo que para el siguiente contestare con creces sus reviews, por su comprensión mil gracias, no me dejare vencer así que esperen el próximo capitulo muy pronto, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	31. Un imperdonable descuido

Capitulo 31: Un imperdonable descuido.  
  
No pudieron evitar sentir lastima, compasión, Yoh se hallaba mortalmente herido, con cierta incomodidad uno a uno fueron saliendo, su excusa, tenían que trabajar, lo cierto era que no deseaban humillar más al pobre shaman de cabellos castaños con sus miradas chispeantes, llenas de triunfo, se lo merecía, pero eso no quitaba que sintieran cierta consideración hacía él, después de todo habían sido amigos.  
  
Incluso Ren sintió piedad por su antiguo compañero de aventuras, pero tampoco pudo contener la gran felicidad que sus ojos amarillos expresaban, le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza al bebé y salió con él rumbo al restaurante.  
  
-¡Levántate!, ¡Deja de llorar!-exclamo con furia Hao en cuanto Ren y los demás hubieron salido-Que no ves que... –calló abruptamente al fijar su mirada en Ryu.  
  
-Su hermano tiene razón Don Yoh, tal vez...  
  
-No Ryu, no trates de darme palabras de alivio, ni le busques un porque a esta situación-le interrumpió Yoh quien se incorporó con debilidad mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la palma de su mano derecha-Ve, tu también tienes que trabajar, después de todo, él lo dijo ¿no?, Anna lo dejo a cargo a él, yo, yo no soy nadie, nada en este lugar.  
  
-Don Yoh, no, yo no obedeceré nada de lo que el cretino de Ren diga-se apresuro a aclararle-yo estoy de su lado, a mi parecer Ren solo esta aprovechándose de las oportunidades, en todo caso iré a trabajar porque usted me lo pide y porque Doña Anna lo dejó claro dentro de las actividades de la casa, no lo hago porque Ren me lo pida.  
  
-Gracias Ryu eres un gran amigo-dijo el shaman con una débil sonrisa.  
  
-Y usted un gran ser humano, con permiso-se despidió para después salir a trabajar.  
  
-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerte la victima?-pregunto Hao mirando en la dirección donde había desaparecido Ryu, camino hacía la puerta y la deslizo suavemente para cerrarla, se recargo en ella y clavo su mirada en su gemelo.  
  
-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto a su vez Yoh-él único que se ha hecho la victima aquí eres tú.  
  
-¡Yo!-vocifero con indignación-Discúlpeme señor "yo no soy nadie, nada en este lugar" bubububu-se llevo ambas manos a la cara y fingió llorar-pero no has hecho nada, nada para reconciliarte con tu esposa y mucho menos con tu hijo-se cruzo de brazos-lo único que has hecho es lamentarte, reclamar un lugar que sabes bien no te has ganado.  
  
-¿De que lado estas Hao? ¿Creí que venías ayudarme?-dijo ofendido.  
  
-Tú lo has dicho a AYUDARTE, no ha resolverte la vida, ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-¿Hacer que?-su ceño se frunció con fastidio.  
  
-Pues lo que hiciste hoy en el desayuno, levantarte y ponerte en plan de dictador absolutista-explico Hao haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
  
-¿Cómo que porque?, Pues para que me respeten, para que se den cuenta que mientras vivan en mi casa se hace lo que yo digo, para tratar así de recuperar un poco del lugar que perdí.  
  
-Vaya que eres tonto-soltó una carcajada divertida-En primera –continuó cuando termino de reírse-esa no es forma de imponer respeto, que no te das cuenta que solo te ganas su rencor, segunda, siempre haces tus arranques de furia frente a tu hijo, le das miedo y tercera ellos tienen razón cuando dicen que tratas de volver a tener derechos que perdiste-se acercó a él y golpeo con su dedo índice la cabeza de Yoh-¿o que?, ya no te acuerdas que huiste de tu responsabilidad, que te enredaste con una ainu, como puedes exigir cosas cuando no te has comportado con dignidad.  
  
-Tú no eres el más indicado para decirme si me he comportado dignamente o no, ¿o tú tampoco recuerdas que querías matar humanos?  
  
-Ese es tu problema Yoh, siempre tratas de vivir el pasado, ¿dónde quedo el Yoh que vivía su presente y su futuro?, ¿Qué paso con el muchachito valiente que me desafió y que me hizo pensar que mi otra mitad no era tan inútil?, ¿Dónde Yoh, donde?-pregunto clavando una mirada de decepción en los ojos de su hermano.  
  
-No lo sé-contesto agachando la cabeza.  
  
-Mírame Yoh-tomo su mentón y le elevo la cara lo suficiente para que sus rostros se confrontaran-No quiero volver a verte como te vi el día de hoy, deseo que vuelvas a ser el mismo Yoh que conocí en el torneo de shamanes, el que piensa con la cabeza y el corazón al mismo tiempo, no él que trata de parecer algo que no es, que se lamenta, que provoca lastima, desde ahora quiero que todo lo hagas pensándolo con detenimiento y no con pasión arrojada, solo así lograras recuperar tu lugar, a Anna y a Hana, pero eso no quiere decir que pierdas dignidad y te dejes mangonear por ese arrogante de Ren Tao ¿me entendiste?-lo zarandeó débilmente-Ahora vete y piensa en lo que te dije, yo tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Yoh asintió con un suspiro, deslizo la puerta y salió.  
  
-No me gusta verte así, porque me partes el alma-murmuro con lentitud para después negar con la cabeza, él, el Gran Hao Asakura sintiendo afecto por su hermano, bah, tonterías.  
  
--CDE—  
  
-Comienza a hablar muchacha que no tengo todo tu tiempo-dijo la anciana fastidiada por el silencio que su discípula mantenía desde hace un cuarto de hora.  
  
-Es que no sé que quiere que le diga-se aventuro a decir, su mirada fija en el contenido de su taza.  
  
-Pues que va ser, ya que mi nieto regreso supongo que las cosas marchan igual ¿o no?  
  
-Pues sí, todo sigue igual-dijo no muy convencida.  
  
-Así debe de ser, eres una buena mujer Anna, casi una santa, no cualquiera permitiría que su esposo siguiera durmiendo a su lado después de haberse perdido por un considerable tiempo-esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa-Porque supongo que siguen durmiendo juntos y como jóvenes no creo que tan solo duerman.  
  
-¡Sensei!-exclamo azorada la joven itako.  
  
-No tiene nada de malo, yo personalmente espero que llenen de herederos a la dinastía, y pues comportándose correctamente no creo que lo logren-su ceja se arqueo y su mente trato de descifrar esa extraña aurora que Anna despedía-apura ese té que se enfría.  
  
-Sí, sí-balbuceo, tomo la taza entre sus manos y la llevó a su boca, se sentía mal por mentirle a la abuela de su marido, no, en realidad la señora se estaba engañando así misma aunque ella no hacía nada por sacarle de su error.  
  
-Puedo pasar-pidió permiso una niña, era alta y esbelta, sus cabellos negros se movían con gracia y sus ojos verdes denotaban tristeza.  
  
-Claro, claro, pasa Katsumi-la pequeña se acerco y se coloco a un lado de la anciana Kino-Mira Anna, te presento a Katsumi, ella es el segundo motivo por el que quise que vinieras.  
  
Anna miro a la chiquilla de arriba a bajo y pudo notar como la pequeña le sostenía la mirada con altanería, con orgullo, la rubia sonrió, la pequeña tenía una actitud similar a la de ella cuando era niña.  
  
-Mucho gusto soy Anna-dijo con una débil sonrisa y tratando de ser amable.  
  
-Ya lo sé, Kino-sama me había hablado mucho de ti, eres itako y estas casada con el shaman king-la voz de la niña aunque dulce tenía cierto toque frío.  
  
-Así es, Anna deseo que permanezcas aquí unos días, me gustaría que vieras el rendimiento de Katsumi y la fueras entrenando en las artes sacerdotales.  
  
-Pero sensei, Hana, no puedo dejar solo a mi hijo, es un bebé-explico la chica tratando de safarse.  
  
-Bah, tonterías, esta con su padre ¿no?, No creo que a Yoh le moleste cuidar a su hijo por dos días, solo deseo que te quedes aquí dos días nada más, luego regresaras a tu tranquila y pacifica vida ¿qué dices?-la señora habló expectante.  
  
Pero antes de que contestara Katsumi habló.  
  
-Lo olvidaba sensei-dijo-encontré esto tirado en el patio-saco una hoja doblada de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido azul marino-tiene algo escrito, pero no lo leí-dijo con presteza y con temor-aquí tiene-se lo extendió a Kino que con el ceño fruncido lo tomo en sus manos.  
  
-Léelo tú Katsumi-dijo volviéndolo a pasar a manos de la niña-para que nos hacemos tontos, no veo, así que esperas niña, comienza.  
  
La pequeña se aclaró la garganta y dirigió una mirada significativa a Anna.  
  
-Anna-comenzó.  
  
La rubia se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, era para ella ese papel y se pregunto de quien sería y se estremeció aún más, su leve engaño caería si era de Yoh pidiéndole perdón.  
  
-Tus ojos negros son como los ópalos que le brindan brillo a la luna llena. Tus labios rojos las cerezas que mi boca desea disfrutar. Beber de ellos el dulce néctar y la miel que se desprende de ellos. Con tan solo morderlos.  
  
-Vaya Anna-dijo con burla la anciana-No sabía que hubieras vuelto a mi nieto un poeta-continua Katsumi, perdona la intromisión.  
  
-Sí-volvió a fijar su vista en el papel y prosiguió leyendo:  
  
No sabes cuantas noches paso en vela. Dibujando en mi mente cada forma de tu cuerpo. Y mientras recuerdo tu sonrisa el tiempo vuela.  
  
La sonrisa de la anciana crecía aún más mientras que a Anna el rubor en las mejillas aparecía, pero también el miedo a verse descubierta.  
  
¿Cuándo serás mía?, Me pregunto siempre. Cada día que pasa lo que siento por ti crece continuamente. Eres de otro lo sé, pero eso no impide que te adore.  
  
Kino dejo de sonreír, así no se expresaría su nieto puesto que Anna era de él, presto más atención, la itako por su parte abrió enormemente los ojos, ese poema, no podía ser, tal vez era de...  
  
Mi esposa serás, aunque me cueste la vida. Ya te lo he dicho tu serás solo mía. Amor unirá nuestras vidas. Y el destino nos regalara tiernas sonrisas. Anna, te amo, lo sabes. Y te amare siempre en lo que me queda de vida.  
  
Con todo su amor: Ren Tao.  
  
-¡Tao!-bufó la anciana incorporándose y tirando el servicio del té.  
  
Katsumi dio tres pasos hacía atrás y Anna tembló violentamente, pero como pudo Ren hacer eso.  
  
-Niña, afuera-le ordeno a Katsumi quien rápidamente obedeció-Anna Asakura ¡Qué significa todo esto! La rubia tragó saliva, ahora sí venía lo peor.  
  
--CDE—  
  
El restaurante estaba más lleno de lo normal, era época vacacional y varios turistas atraídos por la fama del establecimiento habían ido a comer, incluso gente esperaba formada a las afueras del restaurante, aguardando que alguna mesa se desocupara.  
  
Dentro los chicos apenas sí se daban abasto, sin Anna era una cocinera menos y Tamao iba y venía moviendo la sopa, picando fruta, sirviendo aguas fruta, tampoco Horo, Ryu y Ren tenían descanso, cada chico atendía diez mesas, se veían agotados y cada que daban un suspiro, un cliente levantaba la mano y exigía de sus servicios.  
  
Hana se hallaba sentado encima de una manta en un rincón de la cocina, cerca de la puerta, se entretenía golpeando sus cubos de madera, uno contra otro, para luego llevárselos a la boca e intentar encontrarles sabor.  
  
Yoh se acercó a la escalera que conectaba la casa con el establecimiento, observo un poco, había mucha gente, medito por algunos instantes, Hao tenía razón, debía ser el mismo, adaptarse a la nueva situación y tal vez solo así volverían aceptarlo no solo sus amigos sino también su familia.  
  
Se decidió, bajo la escalera y paso entre la gente y las mesas, se acerco a la barra donde Ren recibía en esos momentos pescado empanizado con ensalada mixta bañada en aderezo a la vinagreta, en cuanto el chico de grandes ojos amarillos lo vio, hizo cara de desdén y trato de evadir la conversación, que sabía Yoh quería sostener con él.  
  
-Quiero ayudar-fue lo único que el shaman de cabellos castaños dijo.  
  
-¿qué?-pregunto con sorpresa-Estamos ocupados Yoh, no estamos para bromas.  
  
-No es broma, están llenos, apenas si pueden, además ya es hora de que comience a trabajar-insistió.  
  
-Vaya, ya era hora que su majestad se dignara a rebajarse a los plebeyos- soltó mordazmente.  
  
-No estoy para tus ironías Ren, te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda.  
  
-No la necesitamos, porque no te vuelves a ir, eso nos ayudaría mucho.  
  
-Vamos Ren no seas orgulloso-dijo la voz ronca de Horo que se acercaba por una malteada triple de vainilla-Déjalo que ayude, hace falta.  
  
-Hagan lo que quieran-dijo molesto-Ahora déjenme pasar, ya me retrase con esta orden.  
  
Empujo con levedad a Yoh y se perdió entre las mesas.  
  
-Es solo cuestión de acostumbrarnos-le dijo Horo a Yoh.  
  
-¿Y que hago?-pregunto emocionado, eso de jugar a la comidita se le hacía interesante.  
  
-Lo que gustes, puedes atender mesas, aunque mejor deberías ayudar en la cocina a Tamao la pobre esta vuelta loca ahí sola-se acerco a un perchero y descolgó el delantal que comúnmente usaba Anna-Usa esto mientras, es de tu esposa y te quedara, ambos están igual de escuálidos, cuando ella regrese ya veremos que hacemos, ahora ve a la cocina, recuerda lavarte las manos.  
  
Yoh tomo el delantal e instintivamente se lo llevo a su nariz, aspiro, tenía el suave aroma de Anna todavía impregnado en él, con una sonrisa se lo coloco y se adentro al vasto mundo de la cocina del restaurante.  
  
En cuanto entro Tamao lo miro con desconfianza y Hana frunció el ceño y le arrojo un cubito de madera, que no le dio.  
  
-He venido a ayudar-explico el shaman-Tienen mucha gente y al parecer apenas si puedes.  
  
-Esta bien, empieza a preparar un agua de piña, una de jamaica y una de naranja y por favor no te las comas.  
  
-Sí-y rió  
  
Hana lo miro y escucho con atención, esa risa sonaba igual a la suya, pero algo lo distrajo, un pequeño pajarito se había adentrado a la cocina por error y trinó, el bebé volvió su atención al animalito y sonrió, sus manitas se extendieron para alcanzarlo, tal vez esa cosa rara sabría mejor que sus cubitos, pero el pájaro al verse amenazado, voló hacía el jardín.  
  
Pero Hana no se daría por vencido, no señor, se coloco sobre sus cuatro extremidades y comenzó a gatear también hacía el jardín.  
  
-Ya esta Tamao ¿qué mas debo hacer?-pregunto el chico sintiéndose satisfecho de saberse útil.  
  
-Podrías preparar estas ordenes, necesito ir al baño urgentemente, solo debes colocar los platillos sobre la barra y gritar el nombre del chico que este atendiendo la mesa, su nombre esta arriba de la orden, ellos vendrán por ellos y si traen más ordenes las recibes y comienzas a hacerlas-explico la chica-por favor.  
  
-Claro, tú ve, yo me encargo.  
  
Tamao salió y le dirigió una suave sonrisa, la primera que le daba desde su llegada, paso de largo sin percatarse que el pequeño Hana ya no estaba.  
  
Gente y más gente entraba y Ren tenía que tragarse su enojo y atenderlos con una gran sonrisa, ocultando su malestar y aparentar que en ese lugar todo era felicidad y armonía, se limitaba solo a recoger los platos y entregar las hojas, lo que menos deseaba era cruzar palabra alguna con el motivo de su incomodidad y lo que más le molestaba eran los comentarios que escuchaba tanto de Horo como de Ryu.  
  
-Así esta bien, él debería de ayudar más, hace falta gente en este lugar- había escuchado que decía Horo.  
  
-Sí, Don Yoh sería una magnifica ayuda y sería mega fantástico que este aquí-contesto Ryu.  
  
Como si de verdad lo necesitaran, lo único que quería Yoh, en su opinión era estar cerca de Anna y convencerla de que lo perdonara y eso en definitiva no lo iba a permitir.  
  
Hana gateaba atrás del pajarito sin medir peligro, sonriendo y balbuceando, vaya que era curiosa esa cosa con alas y sonido chistoso, la avecilla se poso sobre una de las rocas que cercaban el pequeño lago que había en el jardín y el bebé vio ahí su oportunidad.  
  
Coloco un poco de aceite para poder asar bien la carne, silbaba una canción a la nada, coloco el pedazo de bistec en el satén y mientras esperaba que se cociera bien de un lado se dedico a hacer las malteadas y a picar algunas verduras, el ruido de la licuadora junto con el de todos los elementos de la cocina eran ensordecedores, Tamao ya se había tardado, sonrió, tal vez su urgencia en el baño era mucho mayor de lo que él creía, de pronto algo llamo su atención.  
  
Giro su cabeza en dirección al jardín, desde ahí la mayor parte se veía incluyendo el lago donde hace tiempo atrás él y los chicos se divertían bañándose durante el verano, un pájaro, un ruiseñor más bien paso volando, silbando alegre su eterna melodía, sonrió ampliamente, pero notó algo más y lo que vio lo horrorizo.  
  
El pequeño Hana había caído al lago y se movía frenéticamente por salir, sin pensarlo dos veces y olvidándose de la carne y la licuadora, Yoh Asakura salió precipitadamente hacía el jardín.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Ahora creo me ha quedado más largo, disculpen si el poema quedo terriblemente mal, pero no soy buena haciendo poemas, espero les haya agradado el capitulo, ah quiero agradecerles por sus palabras de apoyo, se los agradezco infinitamente, afortunadamente ya me encuentro mejor, gracias a un pay de limón que mi mamá me regalo y una caja de chocolates cortesía de una amiga, y a cinco personas, incluidas mi Neechan y otoutochan que me hicieron ver que me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua por algo que no valía la pena, bueno basta de mí, contestare sus reviews de la siguiente manera, primero los del capitulo 29 y después los del capitulo 30:  
  
Capitulo 29:  
  
Viosil Uab: Pues sí fue bueno, desde un punto de vista muy, pero muy retorcido mi querido otoutochan, pero ahora en este capitulo tomó forma... En cuanto Anna ella no es tonta y quería que ella también lo torturara a su manera, y que mejor forma que con celos con su rival y no fue tanto RenxAnna, en lo de Manta lo comprenderás un poco más adelante, además no es una conspiración, conspiración fue un comentario, si Ren lo hubiera llevado a cabo te juro que hasta yo le hubiera gritado traidor, en cuanto a lo de mi madre, sí, ella sabe el final, lo leyó cuando lo escribí y me dijo que ese final en definitiva debe tener un epilogo y como ya platicamos de lo ultimo que colocaste en este review, cero comentarios de mi parte, cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo.  
  
Yukari: La curiosidad es importante, sino hubiera curiosidad no leerían este fic, con lo que dices de Yoh y Ren tienes razón pero son hombres, explícales que hay que ser románticos, aunque luego las cosas se pondrán mas melosas y lindas, pero solo por un breve instante, sí pobre Yoh se volverá loco un día de estos, pero se lo merece por tonto y pues sí en el 30 puse cuando Hana le dijo papá a Ren, en cuanto a lo de Hiromi no son las cosas estúpidas que te imaginas y tampoco le dará celos a Anna con esa mujer, hará cosas tontas porque carecen de fundamento y sentido, aunque con su llegada cosas interesantes llegaran y por supuesto que la pareja final será la misma, no veo porque dejar a Anna con Ren, también lo hago para que no mueras y tu espíritu venga y me espante por la eternidad por no haber terminado como prometí y claro que Yoh sufrirá, si ya de por sí sufre, tiene que pagar todo y por todo, y pues ya te enteraste de lo que Anna hablo con Kino, cuídate mucho.  
  
Keiko sk: Pues ya sabes que cosas sucedieron, y son tal vez para bien.  
  
Minamo: Pues habrá más pleito y pues ya sabes que quiso la ancianita.  
  
Solcito: Tal vez Hana lo acepte muy pronto y en lo Anna tal vez sí, tal vez no, cuídese mucho y perdona que no contestara algún review, mi muy sincera disculpa.  
  
Jacqueline: Pues ya están uno a uno, y pues con lo orgulloso que es Ren tenía que sacárselo en cara, y claro que nadie perdona tan fácil, no de la noche a la mañana y porque le diera flores Anna ya iba a arrojarse a sus brazos, que sufra, cuídate mucho.  
  
May sk: Los celos son lo mejor, ja a los hombres los vuelve vulnerables excesivamente, y escribir las peleas de Hao con Horo me divierten mucho y él se quedara solo tal vez, lo de Tamao es un asunto lleno de rivalidad y algo que su mentecita malévola creo para hacer enojar al ainu, y pues en este capitulo ya viste el poema de amor de Ren, te felicito por ya terminar la prepa y entrar a la universidad, bienvenida al mundo universitario (es igual casi a la prepa) y da por hecho que leeré tu fic en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo, lo prometo y te dejare un review, cuídate mucho.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Neechan, no te preocupes por lo que paso aquel día, creo yo recuperamos ese tiempo y hablamos de más acerca de esa "falsa relación", pasando al fic, claro que Yoh se lo merece, todo en la vida se paga, todo por muy pequeño que sea la vida te lo cobra y pues Yoh no es la excepción, será guapo, lindo, encantador, pero indudablemente se lo merece y pues ya supiste que le escribió Ren a Anna y tus presentimientos son certeros como siempre, en lo de Tamao, ya sé con quien se quedara, pero es sorpresa, cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo.  
  
Darkryu: Bienvenida a este fic antes que nada y muchas gracias por decir que es perfecto, yo sinceramente no lo veo así, en fin, que bueno que haya cambiado tu perspectiva de Ren pues ese es mi principal objetivo, que vean a los personajes desde otro punto, de otro ángulo, y vean que son tan complejos que tienen mil personalidades, una vez más gracias y espero continúes leyendo el fic.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Tu imaginación seguramente volara como siempre y eso me agrada, en cuanto a lo que quiere Kino pues ya te enteraste amiga e Yoh sufrirá, sufrirá hasta llorar de dolor, que mala soy a veces, cuídate mucho.  
  
Akemi: Un final curioso, bueno el final, final es algo un tanto original, ya que no he visto ese tipo de finales en otros fics y pues me agrado la idea y sí Hao es genial y no te preocupes Tamao no se quedara con él, no tiene tanta suerte la chica rosa.  
  
Anne M Riddle: Una sincera disculpa por lo del review del capitulo 28 pero no llego hasta después que publique y me dio mucha pena contigo por eso mil, mil disculpas de verdad, pasando al fic, pobre Yoh pero se lo merece y pues ya tengo preparada la reconciliación padre-hijo, y claro que habrá muchas peleas, después de todo Ren no es una persona pacifica que digamos y pues ten por seguro que Yoh no se dejara, ya van uno a uno, y la segunda jugada de Yoh es inesperada y le sale del alma, en tanto al Ren poeta pues ya ves sus intentos, tanto los míos como los de él, una vez más una disculpa, cuídate mucho.  
  
Annami: Hao siempre hace reír aunque también tendrá sus momentos de lucidez, en cuanto a Yoh y Ren esto apenas comienza y me alegra saber que te gusto el pasado, ya era un poco justo ¿no crees?  
  
Xris: No hay porque agradecer, aunque no te conozco mucho puedo sentir que eres un gran ser humano y una chica grandiosa, además de muy buena escritora, gracias por actualizar "Una nueva forma de amar", mi hermano te manda decir que te quedo genial el capitulo, es seguidor de tus fics, pero es muy tímido y no le gusta dejar reviews, pasando al fic pues ya sucedió una cosa inesperada en este capitulo y pues claro que Ren era el indicado pobre Hana si lo dejaban con Yoh no pararía de llorar, además no sabe nada sobre el bebé, cuídate mucho.  
  
Seinko: Bienvenida al fic, y te he de decir que todos comienzan odiando a Yoh y terminan odiando a Ren, claro que Yoh conquistara a su bebé, no soy tan mala para continuar con esa tortura, muy pronto lo harán y pues Manta si es un poco traidor pero entendamos que esta desilusionado, comprensión para el enanin, y claro que Yoh tiene ya más que conquistada a Anna pero el dolor y el orgullo le impiden perdonarlo y claro que habrá muy pronto un YohxAnna esta vez completo, en esa ocasión no se besaron porque Yoh no considero prudente hacerlo, es decir él no puede leer la mente y ver que si la besaba Anna se rendiría, creyó que con eso no borraría todo el daño que le causo, pero prometo que la próxima habrá beso, cuídate mucho y gracias por leer el fic.  
  
WashuSama: Bienvenida tu también a este mundo extraño de fics y gracias por considerar el mío como bueno, de verdad muchas gracias y pues Anna ya se fue y cosas sucedieron ya, espero continúes leyendo este fic.  
  
Kotori monuo: Pues te enteraste y sucedió lo que querías Hana le dijo papá a Ren, y pues Ren tiene motivos para comportarse así y una persona se lo hará ver, él entenderá y aprenderá que hay cosas que no suceden nada más porque uno las quiere, cuídese mucho.  
  
Ahora los reviews del capitulo 30:  
  
Minamo: Muchas gracias por tu consejo, ya estoy mejor, en cuanto al fic, sí pobre Yoh, pero se lo tiene bien merecido, después de todo el pequeño no conoce a más padre que Ren.  
  
Akemi: La oportunidad de Yoh ahí esta ahora solo falta que la aproveche como debe de ser, Ren no es malo, solo cree que tiene mas derecho sobre la familia de Yoh aunque en cierta parte este equivocado, y claro que Hao también siente y no le agrada ver derrotado a su hermano, gracias por tu apoyo, ya estoy bien, muchas gracias.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Por lo que veo ya tenemos otro muñeco de Yoh para torturar, supongo que el otro quedo en muy mal estado, pero Yoh sufrirá, sufrirá, aunque dentro de muy poco le daré un poco de tregua para después volver a hacerlo sufrir, gracias amiga por preocuparte, pero ya estoy mejor y todo quedo claro en mi mentecita.  
  
Viosil Uab: Es que no deseaba que la charla comenzara directamente con Yoh, después de todo para Kino la presencia de Hao en el mundo es cosa más primordial que los problemas maritales de su nieto, y pues ya viste quien lo encontró y lo que sucedió, lamento mucho lo de Hana pero era necesario y espero llegues a entenderlo, las cosas cambiaran pero aún no lo creo conveniente, pues sí se hizo respetar en su casa pero como dijo Hao esas no son maneras, creo que su ultima maniobra fue mas acertada que gritar y ponerse como el mandamás en la pensión, y claro que ya estoy mejor otoutochan, muchas gracias por escucharme, te quiero mucho, saludos a tu familia, cuídate mucho, te mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.  
  
May sk: Muchas gracias por tu consejo y ese pedazo de poema es encantador, ya salí adelante afortunadamente y pues Yoh solo deseaba hacerse respetar, pero se dio cuenta y gracias a su hermano que esos no son modos de proceder, pobre Yoh pero debe de sufrir aunque le daré un pequeño descanso y un poco de felicidad antes de volver hacerlo sufrir, cuídate mucho y gracias por tu preocupación.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Pues tenía que poner esa parte, era necesario, en cuanto a Hao pues sintió dolor por algo que explicare más adelante aparte de que de verdad le esta tomando cariño a Yoh y pues entre Kino y Anna hay mucho más que decir, no te preocupes Neechan Hana se reconciliara con Yoh, es justo para el pobre hombre y necesario para ver un poco de YohxAnna, cometerá estupideces leves, generalmente... pasando a lo otro ya estoy mejor y sé que tú y mi otoutochan estarán siempre ahí, te quiero mucho Neechan y gracias por tu apoyo, saludos a tu familia, un beso y un abrazo fuerte para ti.  
  
Mer 1: Es un gusto para mí que te hayas decidido a dejarlo y no pienses que no tomare en cuenta tu opinión, esta historia es tan mía como de la gente que se toma la molestia de leerla muy independientemente si deja review o no, pero si lo hacen mucho mejor, porque me ayudan a mejorar, es un gusto para mí que te hayas decidido a dejarlo, pasando al fic sé que Yoh esta arrepentido pero debe pagar por el dolor causado y con el simple arrepentimiento no le basta a Anna ya que defraudo su confianza y la dejó en el momento en que más necesitaba de su apoyo y cariño, en tanto a Ren estoy deacuerdo es un oportunista, pero también hizo cosas buenas y por eso Hana lo llamo papá pero no te preocupes Hana se reconciliara con Yoh y tal vez algún día lo reconozca como su padre y pues ya viene próximamente un poco de YohxAnna, espero continúes leyendo el fic.  
  
Nanase: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tus ánimos, de hecho su apoyo y el de mi familia y amigos me ayudaron a salir, ya estoy bien y continuo con esta embrollada historia para felicidad mía y suya.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Gracias por el consejo y por decir que no quedo feo, en verdad creí que ya era tiempo de darle una estocada a nuestro querido abandonador de hogares, después de todo se lo merece ¿no crees?, una vez más gracias.  
  
Seinko: Lamento haberte dejado así, pero prometo que habrá reconciliación entre padre e hijo próximamente.  
  
Keiko sk: Gracias por el consejo y la frase mágica que todo lo soluciona y pues me alegra saber que el capitulo te gusto.  
  
Kotori monuo: Gracias por el apoyo, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.  
  
Hana Dawn: Antes que nada gracias por leer mi fic y decir que esta genial, a mí me encanta el tuyo, es fantástico, pasando a mi fic Yoh Se lo merece aunque yo también siento lastima por él a veces, era inevitable que el bebé llamara papá al que siempre lo cuido y ha estado con él, y veo que te gusta Hao, un poco fuera de su personalidad pero también sin dejar de ser él, gracias por el consejo y te puedo asegurar que ahora estoy sonriendo.  
  
Anne M Riddle: Tienes razón, creo que lo que describí con Yoh era como yo me sentía en ese momento, te agradezco tu apoyo y que te hayas ofrecido a ayudarme, en lo que se refiere a que eres una desconocida no lo eres, yo también me doy una idea de las personas que leen este fic y se toman la molestia de dejar un review además tus fics también reflejan un poco de tu personalidad, te aseguro que este apoyo hacía mí que de cierta forma también soy desconocida para ti demuestra mucho de tu personalidad, ya te agregue a mi msn y espero charlar contigo un día de estos, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, cuídate mucho.  
  
Amadalua: Era necesario, digo alguien tenía que pagar por mi dolor, no es cierto, en realidad esa parte ya estaba más que planeada, pero las cosas tal vez se solucionen para nuestro estimado shaman, en cuanto a tu pregunta tal vez sí, tal vez no, eso lo descubrirás al final del fic aunque no creo poder separar a mi pareja favorita de anime.  
  
Ahora sí me despido, una vez más agradezco su preocupación y apoyo, volviendo al fic ¿Hana se ahogara? ¿Yoh salvara a su hijo? Esas respuestas y otras más estarán en el próximo capitulo, cuídense mucho, coman mucho chocolate, tomen agua y sean muy felices, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	32. Bajo el arcoiris

Capitulo 32: Bajo el arcoiris.  
  
-Exijo una explicación-bufó la anciana mientras acorralaba a la rubia sacerdotisa en círculos, tal y como lo haría un halcón sobre su presa.  
  
-No sé como llegó esto aquí sensei-contesto perturbada la chica.  
  
-¡Ah no sabes!, Creí que le habías puesto un alto a todo esto.  
  
-Y lo hice-arremetió-No es mi culpa que Ren no lo entienda.  
  
-Claro que es tu culpa Anna, ¡debiste sacar a ese hombre de tu casa cuando te dije que lo hicieras!, Pero no, la señora se sentía en deuda con él, como iba a sacarlo, ¡Maldición Anna!—le grito muy cerca de su rostro.  
  
-Entienda, yo le debo mucho a Ren...  
  
-Te lo dije-le interrumpió con ferocidad-Te dije que ese sujeto quería saldar su deuda de otra forma y todo esto no hubiera sucedido si desde un principio nos hubieras pedido ayuda.  
  
-Se equivoca abuela-Anna se levantó, su mirada llena de indignación-Nada, absolutamente nada de esto estaría sucediendo si su nieto no se hubiera ido, si no me hubiera dejado sola.  
  
-Veo que aún no lo perdonas-dijo bajando su voz y recuperando la compostura- Anna no soy tonta, sabía perfectamente que entre tú y él todavía no existe reconciliación alguna, tan solo quería ver hasta donde tu conciencia era capaz de engañarme.  
  
-¿Esto fue una prueba?-pregunto sorprendida.  
  
-No tanto como una prueba. Pero de algo estoy segura, a pesar de todo tú aún lo amas, Anna porque no lo perdonas de una buena vez.  
  
La itako no contesto.  
  
-Estas enamorada de Ren Tao ¿es eso?-la voz de la anciana sonaba apretada, como si esa pregunta fuera una abominación-¡Responde criatura!  
  
Una vez más el silencio de Anna se hizo presente.  
  
-Entonces es eso, amas al heredero de los Tao, por eso no lo sacaste de tu casa, por eso te envía poemas de amor-dio media vuelta-no creí que cayeras tan bajo Anna, te crié yo misma y todo para que, para que en tu casa y en la presencia de tu marido cometas adulterio.  
  
-¡Yo no estoy cometiendo adulterio!-grito la joven perdiendo los estribos- ¡Y tampoco amo a Ren!-se dejo caer de rodillas y con la cabeza agachada- Tiene razón, lo amo, todavía amo a su nieto, pero hay algo aquí-se llevo una de sus manos al pecho y apretó con fuerza-Aquí muy dentro del corazón que no me permite decírselo, que no me deja perdonarlo, tengo dudas y miedo sensei, mucho miedo.  
  
La anciana suspiro y se acerco a su discípula, había sido mala al juzgar así a la chica después de todo ella la conocía a la perfección pero también sabía que el orgullo conlleva a la venganza y que amar a Ren Tao era una muy buena oportunidad para destrozar a Yoh.  
  
-¿A que le temes Anna?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba protectoramente.  
  
La rubia meditó la pregunta, y al cabo de unos instantes contestó.  
  
-Le temo a que se vuela a ir, si yo lo perdono y permito que regrese a nuestras vidas corro el riesgo de que él vuelva a irse y tal vez para siempre. Yo podría soportarlo pero mi Hana tal vez no lo haga y no quiero que mi niño sufra, no quiero-sollozó.  
  
-Entiendo-murmuro Kino y la estrecho con más fuerza-Pero Anna tal vez eso no suceda y tus miedos son causa de todo lo pasado. Porque no le das una oportunidad, mas bien niña ¿por qué no te das tú una oportunidad?-la itako levanto el rostro y miro confundida a su sensei-¿Por qué no te das tú la oportunidad de perdonarlo?-Kino sonrió mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de la joven que ella tanto quería-Piénsalo Anna, piénsalo bien, porque tal vez por no querer dañar a tu hijo le hagas tu misma el propio daño al dejarlo sin padre y eso Anna te lo podría reprochar algún día-la soltó con delicadeza-Ahora ve a descansar a tu antigua habitación y piensa Anna, piensa mucho.  
  
La joven itako asintió con la cabeza y se incorporo con ayuda de la anciana a paso lento se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
-Señora-dijo una mujer mayor que paso a un lado de Anna.  
  
Kino hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole a la mujer que callara, aguardo a que Anna se perdiera de vista y le ordeno que pasara y cerrara la puerta.  
  
-¿Y bien?-pregunto.  
  
-Ya esta aquí señora, solo espera su permiso para verla.  
  
-Hágalo pasar, pero por ningún motivo permitan que Anna lo vea, cuiden la entrada de su habitación y cualquier movimiento de su parte se me avisara inmediatamente ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí señora-contesto la mujer antes de salir apresurada por la puerta.  
  
-Fausto VIII, tienes muchas cosas que explicar.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Escuchaba a lo lejos el murmullo de la alborotada multitud, sus sentidos concentrados en una sola cosa, Hana.  
  
Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y sin pensarlo dos veces se zambulló en las frescas aguas del lago, no era conciente del tiempo pero se le hacía eterno mientras nadaba y se abría paso en el agua para llegar al pequeño, estaba cada vez más cerca, tomo un poco de aire y examino la superficie, Hana había dejado de luchar y caía inconsciente y pesadamente hacía el fondo, sus ojos se llenaron de horror, volvió a tomar un poco más de aire y se sumergió, llegó hasta él y sus brazos recogieron al pequeño y en un rápido movimiento salió a la superficie con su hijo en los brazos.  
  
Hana abrió débilmente los ojos y vio al señor gritón, lo arrastraba por el agua abrazándolo con fuerza, escucho que le decía "resiste hijo, resiste" pero se sentía muy pesado así que cerro nuevamente los ojitos y cayó inconsciente.  
  
La carne comenzó a desprender un olor penetrante y el aceite saltaba fuera del sartén a consecuencia de lo caliente que estaba, el contenido de la licuadora se desparramaba copiosamente y chispas salían del enchufe. Un corto circuito, adiós a la luz y estupor general.  
  
-Pero que demo... -Ren no pudo terminar la frase, humo y llamas ardientes salían abundantemente de la cocina, había un incendio.  
  
-¡Esto se esta quemando!-grito un cliente provocando la histeria en todos los comensales.  
  
-¡Tranquilos!, ¡Tranquilos!-gritaba Horo en vano, el ainu intentaba calmar a la multitud que se arremolinaba y empujaba en la estrecha puerta que era la única salida del restaurante-¡Todos saldrán!, ¡Por un demonio tengan calma!  
  
-¡Ren, Ren!-llamaba con desesperación Manta-Yoh y...  
  
-Por mí que ese se muera-dijo con rencor-Eso nos caería muy bien.  
  
-¡Cállate Ren!-le reprendió Ryu-Tamao y Hana están ahí dentro.  
  
-¿qué suce...?-la pregunta de la pelirosada fue cambiada por un grito de horror.  
  
-Tamao, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Horo abrazando a la chica quien se sonrojo con fuerza.  
  
-Porque arman tanto escándalo-se quejo Hao, que bajaba en ese momento atraído por el olor y el ruido provocado por el caos-Por los grandes espíritus-murmuro al ver el espectáculo de la cocina en llamas y de la gente salir como si de una estampida se tratara.  
  
-¡Hana!-grito Ren acercándose a la barra, fuertes llamas se acercaron a él.  
  
-¡Estas loco Ren!-grito Ryu en tanto lo jalaba con fuerza de la camisa.  
  
-¡Hana esta ahí dentro!-grito-¡Mi hijo puede morir!  
  
-¿Dónde esta Yoh?-pregunto Hao.  
  
-No es momento Hao para preocuparse por banalidades-soltó Ren todavía intentando safarse del abrazo de Ryu.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Yoh?-grito esta vez ignorando por completo el comentario del chino.  
  
-Adentro con Hana-sollozo Tamao.  
  
-¡Maldición!-exclamo el mayor de los Asakura y ante el asombro de todos penetro a la incendiaria cocina-¿Qué esperan inútiles?-grito desde adentro- háblenle a los bomberos, busquen con que apagar todo esto.  
  
Los chicos obedecieron con presteza, solo Ren se quedo dentro con los brazos cruzados.  
  
Llegó hasta la orilla, jadeante, deposito a Hana en tierna firme y se coloco a su lado, con una mano separo los mechones rubios que cubrían la carita infantil de su hijo, agacho su cabeza y le dio respiración de boca a boca, el pequeño soltó solo unos borbotones de agua, después coloco su cabeza en el pecho del bebé para tratar de escuchar el latido de su corazón que era un débil murmullo, desesperado junto su voz y grito a todo pulmón:  
  
-¡AYÚDENME!  
  
Horo terminaba de colgar cuando lo escucho, Tamao se llevo sus manos a los ojos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Ren salió al jardín para comprobar que sus oídos no lo estaban engañando, Ryu junto con Manta también salieron al jardín y Hao entre maldiciones asomo la cabeza a través del fuego y respiro aliviado.  
  
-¡Hey escoria!-grito con alegría-Mi hermano y el niño están afuera y a salvo.  
  
Todos corrieron en dirección a ellos y sus almas se mantuvieron tranquilas por un momento.  
  
-¡A que estabas jugando!-grito Ren acercándose a Yoh con el rostro encendido de furia-¡Quemaste nuestro patrimonio!  
  
-¡Ahora no es momento!-grito Yoh desesperado-¡Ryu ve por Fausto!  
  
-Sí Don Yoh-el joven salió corriendo.  
  
Yoh lloraba y se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpecito inconsciente de Hana cosa que enfureció aún más a Ren.  
  
-¡Damelo!-ordeno e intento arrebatarle al pequeño.  
  
-¡Ren!-se quejo-No es el momento, mi hijo se esta muriendo.  
  
-¡Por tu culpa, todo lo que esta sucediendo es tu culpa!-grito fuera de sí el chino-¡Quemaste el patrimonio de Anna por tu maldita obsesión!  
  
-¡Mentira!, ¡Hana había caído al agua, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?¡  
  
-Podrías haber apagado todo.  
  
-Mi hijo se estaba ahogando y tu esperabas que me preocupara por idioteces en lugar de correr a salvarlo-exclamo con irritación.  
  
-¡Has quemado el restaurante, nuestra forma de sustento! ¡Anna no te lo perdonara!  
  
-Ah Cállate ya-dijo con fastidio Hao antes de darle un puñetazo, que dejo a Ren tendido en el piso.  
  
-¡Hao!-murmuro entre dientes con ira en tanto cerraba sus puños.  
  
-No te atrevas porque esta vez si te golpeare de verdad-le sentenció.  
  
-¡Don Yoh, Don Yoh!-llamaba Ryu que regresaba jadeante-Fausto no esta dejo una nota en la entrada del consultorio, la nota dice que no volverá dentro de una semana.  
  
Sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos, el cuerpo de bomberos junto con la policía y algunas ambulancias con paramédicos habían llegado, Yoh respiro aliviado.  
  
-Llévate a Ren-le ordeno Hao a Ryu-Ha venido la policía y esta carroña de perro es capaz de querer encerrar en la cárcel a Yoh.  
  
El chico obedeció, entro por la parte trasera de la casa y se encerró con Ren en una de las habitaciones.  
  
-Señor, por favor-suplico Yoh dirigiéndose a una de las ambulancias con su hijo en brazos-Mi hijo, mi hijo cayo al lago, su corazón esta débil, ayúdeme por favor-sollozo.  
  
-Calma señor, lo ayudaremos-contesto un hombre de cabellos grises-Suba haremos todo lo posible.  
  
Yoh asintió con la cabeza y antes de partir dijo:  
  
-Hao, supervisa todo por favor, avísenle a Anna lo ocurrido, yo les llamare del hospital.  
  
Cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia y él sostuvo con fuerza la manita de su hijo mientras los médicos le daban los primeros auxilios.  
  
-Resiste Hana, todo saldrá bien hijo, ojala todo salga bien.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Creo que he visto demasiada T.V y el resultado es este capitulo, pero a mi me gusto, quedo tal y como quería, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, dedico este capitulo a mi hermanita que ha pasado al ultimo año de la primaria y es miembro de la escolta cosa que ha llenado de orgullo a mi madre, ahora contestare sus reviews que son siempre muy motivadores:  
  
Hikari yuuko: ¡Que gusto verte!, Pues Yoh lo salvo, no iba a matar al pequeño favorito de todos, sería muy malvado de mi parte además de que me ganaría un linchamiento de parte de todos ustedes, en cuanto a Kino es muy astuta esa mujer, sabe lo que hace además de que conoce a la perfección a Anna y claro a su nieto, ella cree que solo es testarudez por parte de la itako, y pues un poco de dolor hacía Ren no esta mal, no te preocupes yo se lo daré así no habrá cargos de conciencia después.  
  
Fenryr: Tú siempre tan expresivo, y claro que son descuidados pero comprendámoslos estaban ocupados.  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Pues a Anna no se le armo tanto, se me hacía injusto que la pobre pagara los platos rotos por culpa de Ren y claro que esa anciana sabe lo que hace, lo único que desea es la felicidad de todos aunque no lo parezca, por supuesto que Hana le agradecerá a Yoh el que lo haya rescatado, en cuanto a Hao, un poco de buenos sentimientos no le hacen daño, además creo que los tiene así que démosle una oportunidad para ser una buena persona sin quitarle esos elementos que lo caracterizan. Me dio mucho gusto platicar un ratito contigo.  
  
Minamo: Hana pues esta medio bien, pero se repondrá,  
  
Solcito: Como lo predeciste hubo una discusión con Ren, era de esperarse siempre espera ser él el héroe y solo hay que esperar la llegada de Anna para ver que sucede.  
  
Noa Asakura: No te preocupes lo bueno es que ya estas aquí y pues la reconciliación padre-hijo sucederá muy pronto.  
  
Yukari: Si afortunadamente ya estoy mejor de esa depresión que nunca debió surgir, pasando al fic, Kino solo media hasta donde podía llegar Anna, ella sabía de antemano que la fría itako no perdonaría tan fácil, y me alegra saber que ya estas más tranquila en cuanto a las estupideces de Yoh esas las veras a su tiempo, y ya ves que Yoh salvo a su pequeño y próximamente la reconciliación Padre-hijo.  
  
Keiko sk: Claro que se reconciliaran muy pronto habrá YohxAnna para después traer más sorpresas y el pequeño Hana se reconciliara con su papá.  
  
Yunny: Muchas gracias por los ánimos y afortunadamente ya estoy mejor, pasando al fic lo lamento pero era necesario que Hana llamara a Ren papá, y claro que Ren es demasiado cursi, creo que exagere con ese poemilla, pues Hana esta casi a salvo y tal vez muy pronto demasiado a salvo.  
  
Keiko Asakura: ¡Neechan! Nuestro Yoh llegó al rescate y tal vez haya doble reconciliación pero eso lo estoy pensando y claro que Ren perderá puntos y lo haré sufrir un poco se lo merece por altanero aunque después irremediablemente lo haré feliz... Y Hao es un gran hermano, claro esta a su manera... Anna recibió solo consejos hubiera sido injusto que ella recibiera regaños por la testadurez de Ren pero aún así la anciana la hizo sufrir... Gracias por preocuparte y ayudarme sé que tienes razón y algún día alguien de verdad me valore, Me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo aunque fuera un ratito.  
  
Mer 1: Hao es un encanto cuando quiere E Yoh sí salvo a Hana.  
  
Kaoru Takeda: Ren recibirá mas que una cachetada, por descuidado por meterla en problemas y por orgulloso y claro que el niño le tomara cariño a su padre, un poco de felicidad para Yoh no le hará daño, gracias por tu buena vibra.  
  
Seinko: Claro que Hana lo querrá más, ya tengo en mente escenas de ambos como padre e hijo, el poema era de Ren porque Yoh escribiría cosas pero mas tontas y desatinadas y porque hacerle pasar vergüenzas tanto a Anna como a Yoh. Y ya pronto el YohxAnna.  
  
Amadalua: No le pasara nada malo lo prometo, y Kino solo le dio consejos a Anna no la regaño tan feo después de todo, Kino no regaña a Yoh porque no sabe que paso en ese viaje pero se enterara y Ren perderá muchas cosas por altanero y por descuidado y claro que Yoh se ganara al bebé se lo merece.  
  
May sk: Claro que Hao lo quiere solo se hace del rogar un poco, pobre Anna pero evite un regaño mayor y Hana era necesario que esto sucediera claro esta para desacreditar un poco a Ren, cosa que Hao hará muy a su manera ya que Yoh le dejo encargado que le avisara a la itako y pues si mejoraran lazos pero no por una vez uno llama papá a la otra persona, en eso tienes mucha razón.  
  
Padme Gilraen: Pues ya te enteraste amiga de las dos cosas y gracias por tu preocupación, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Hana Dawn: Pues se lo gano a medias porque la pobre mujer no sabe que su marido y su pretendiente están en una lucha campal por su amor y pues entre Hana e Yoh nacerá una linda relación.  
  
Viosil Uab: ¡Otoutochan! Yo también te extrañe pero nuestra Neechan ya me había comentado ese asunto así que no te preocupes, pasando a este embrollado fic Anna no fue castigada después de todo, ella no tiene la culpa de que esos dos estén en una guerra de masculinidad por su amor y creo que acertaste no fue precisamente un ER pero si estuvo dramático todo este asunto, saludos a toda tu familia un abrazote muy fuerte y un gran beso para ti.  
  
HercyTao: Ya pronto habrá reconciliación más pronto de lo que crees y creo que ahora Ren se ha ganado el odio de todo el mundo pero el cariño que tiene Hana hacía él es un arma muy útil en su empresa para tener a anna pero eso no quiere decir que no los quiera, claro que los quiere a ambos pero luego su orgullo no le deja ver que hace mal... Muchísimas gracias por recomendar este fic, muchísimas gracias y sí tengo en mente más fics para cuando termine este, para ser exactos dos, ambos del mismo genero que Tardes Negras.  
  
Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: Sí pobrecito pero pronto le daré un poco de felicidad creo que se lo merece y es cierto tu fuiste una de las primeras en estar de lado de Yoh aunque creo que ahora casi todos están de lado del tranquilo shaman, Ren solo aprovecha las cosas porque siente que eso esta bien aunque claro esta que no y claro que pronto el verdadero padre se reconciliara con su pequeño... Espero estés mejor y claro que te agregare a mi msn.  
  
Annami-punk: Pues súper papá llego en su auxilio y remedirá su pecado, una pronta reconciliación entre padre e hijo se acerca.  
  
Ahora si me despido, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, anuncio que próximamente habrá reconciliación entre YohxAnna y Hana, tal vez dentro de dos capítulos más, cuídense mucho, aliméntense sanamente y disfruten del verano, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo con sorpresas y avisos importantes. 


	33. Sobre teléfonos, angustias y amor

Capitulo 33: Sobre teléfonos, angustias y amor.  
  
Aún sostenía la pequeña mano del bebé entre las suyas, recorriendo los pasillos blancos del hospital, con la mirada preocupada y orando mentalmente por la salud del pequeño. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía arriba el letrero de "emergencia".  
  
-Señor aquí ya no puede pasar-dijo una voz femenina.  
  
Yoh pareció despertar abruptamente y la miro desconcertado.  
  
-No puede pasar-repitió la enfermera mientras lo miraba con compasión.  
  
-Es mi hijo, tengo que estar ahí, es mi niño-balbuceaba angustiado.  
  
-Lo lamento, el doctor hará lo que este en sus manos, por favor espere en la sala de espera yo le avisare si sucede algo-y le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo.  
  
El joven obedeció, avanzo hacía la sala y se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones.  
  
-Por favor-musito-No permitas que se vaya, no lo hagas.  
  
--CDE—  
  
-Y eso fue lo que sucedió oficial-termino de relatar Hao con cara de mustio.  
  
-Ya veo-repuso no muy convencido el policía-Tus padres estarán ya al tanto de esto, espero.  
  
-Claro que sí-se apresuro a decir todavía con el rostro lleno de inocencia.  
  
-Esta bien jovencito, te creo, dale esto a tus padres-le extendió una hoja de papel tamaño oficio-Diles que es lo del seguro y que no tendrán que presentarse puesto que no hubo heridos y muertos.  
  
Hao asintió con ojitos soñadores.  
  
-Buenas Tardes-se despidió el oficial, subió a su patrulla y se adentro a la gran urbe.  
  
-Al fin-soltó Hao en tanto una llamarada de fuego se encendía en la palma de su mano y reducía a cenizas la hoja de papel-¿Seguro? ¡bah!, Que el idiota de Ren ponga más de su dinero, después de todo le gusta hacerse el héroe.  
  
-¿Ya se fueron todos?-pregunto una tierna voz femenina.  
  
-Ya dulce dama-contesto-por fin nos deshicimos de esos humanos inmundos.  
  
-Aún me parece curioso que la policía no haya indagado más sobre el incendio-dijo Tamao mirando a Hao con suspicacia.  
  
-Eso es tierna criatura del señor-tomo las manos de la chica quien se sonrojó con violencia- porque el gran Hao en su primera vida fue un gran actor.  
  
-¿Enserio?-pregunto curiosa.  
  
-Claro, yo era un magnifico actor además añadamos el hecho de que he leído mucho, el policía me ha creído que el incendio se provocó gracias a un cigarrillo de algún inconsciente cliente-riéndose para sus adentros de sus grandiosas mentiras y de la chica por creérselas.  
  
-¡Grandioso!-exclamo.  
  
-No tanto como tu belleza-apuntó con sensualidad mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica.  
  
A Tamao las mejillas se le colorearon de carmín y tembló ligeramente, iba a besarla ¡Por Dios, él iba a besarla!, ¡Recibiría su primer beso, al fin!, Trato de relajarse y cerro los ojos expectante, Hao sonrió burlón, lo había conseguido, acerco tentadoramente más su rostro al de la joven y justo cuando iba a rozarle los labios y en el punto donde Tamao estaba más que emocionada, Hao se separo bruscamente de ella.  
  
-Yoh me ha encargado llamarle a Anna-dijo incomodo-Debo entrar.  
  
-Sí, claro, por supuesto-musito la chica de cabellos rosas con desilusión en tanto lo miraba alejarse.  
  
Cuando estuvo bien lejos soltó una sonora y divertida carcajada, "pero que tonta" pensó.  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto con una no muy buena cara un chico de cabellos azules.  
  
-Nada, solo me reía del cuento que me a cabo de inventar para el oficial de policía, los humanos son tan estúpidos-contesto recuperando la compostura pero todavía con la sonrisa divertida grabada en el rostro-¿Y tú señor simio del norte, que haces por aquí?, Pensé que estabas ayudando a controlar al impertinente de Tao.  
  
-Sí así era, pero buscaba a Tamao ¿la has visto?-le interrogo dulcificando su expresión.  
  
-Sí, pero no te diré donde esta, ella será mía ainu incompetente, así que será mejor que te alejes-su sonrisa se torno maliciosa y sus ojos negros centellearon con espectacular maldad.  
  
-Eso nunca-arremetió frunciendo el ceño-No sé que intereses tengas en la Dulce Tamao, pero no permitiré que caiga en las feroces fauces de un asesino como tú.  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras, ella caerá, ya lo veras-suspiro-lamento dejar esta interesante conversación pero tengo que dar un recado, así que si me lo permites... me voy-sonrió con sarcasmo y se adentro a la casa dejando a Horo furioso y con ganas terribles de matarlo.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Encontró a la anciana señora de pie cerca de la ventana contemplando el vasto territorio del que era dueña.  
  
-Buenas tardes Kino-saludo el rubio hombre inclinándose con levedad en señal de respeto.  
  
-Yo no le veo nada de buenos-respondió con desdén, giro sobre su eje y confronto al alto hombre que era Fausto.  
  
-¿Algo le perturba?-pregunto todavía sonriendo.  
  
-¡Claro que algo me perturba!-exclamo enfadada-Y es el hecho de que no me avisaste que Ren Tao persistía en su cortejo con Anna.  
  
-¡Ah!, Es solo eso-dijo con tranquilidad.  
  
Esa respuesta no fue del agrado de la matriarca de los Asakura.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que solo eso?!, te burlas de mí Fausto VIII-bufó la anciana totalmente irritada.  
  
-Claro que no Kino-san, solo que no debería darle importancia a ese asunto- repuso y se acerco a uno de los sillones de la estancia-¿puedo?-la anciana asintió con un gruñido.  
  
-¡Explícate!-ordeno.  
  
-Desde que Yoh llegó, Ren se ha visto amenazado por la presencia de su nieto-comenzó-Es lógica esta situación, Ren creyó que Anna era ya por demás suya y no contó con que al regresar el marido errante la esposa siguiera enamorada de él, Yoh claro está, al percatarse que Ren albergaba sentimientos demasiado profundos hacía su esposa decidió...  
  
-Defender lo que le pertenece-completo Kino con el rostro sereno pero inexpresivo.  
  
-Así es señora y ahora ambos se hallan enfrascados en una guerra adolescente para conseguir el amor de Anna-al terminar soltó una risa divertida.  
  
-Ya voy comprendiendo, por eso el poema-musito.  
  
-¿Un poema?-exclamo y la risa se hizo más fuerte-Vaya que Ren atacó con todo esta vez, jamás pensé que un testarudo como él...  
  
-Escribiera un poema-completo una vez más-Pues créelo y ha sido el poema más meloso que escuchado en toda mi vida-la anciana hizo un gesto de desagrado.  
  
-Cuando Yoh se entere tendrá que idear un plan mejor que el de las flores, mejor dicho Hao debe idear otra estrategia.  
  
-¿Hao?-pregunto extrañada-¿Qué tiene que ver ese infeliz en todo esto?  
  
-Déjeme decirle que Hao esta ayudando a Yoh a reconquistar a Anna, él mismo se auto nombró jefe de la compañía YOHnservadora-la expresión facial de Fausto era de lo más divertida.  
  
-¿Compañía YOHnservadora?-su expresión parecía querer reírse pero se contuvo-¿Qué motiva a Hao a hacer eso?  
  
-Él solo ha dicho que ha regresado para ayudar a Yoh a exhumar su pecado, que así lo decidieron los grandes espíritus, por lo que Horo Horo ha comentado se hallaba en un templo sagrado para los ainu en espera de Yoh.  
  
-Muy interesante y muy sospechoso, me pregunto ¿por qué los grandes espíritus habrán decidido regresar a la vida a ese malvado ser?-se indagó con cuidado.  
  
-Tal vez para divertirse, porque déjeme decirle que Hao no ha hecho otra cosa más que divertirse-soltó Fausto provocando que la anciana lo cuestionara con la mirada-Tiene una rencilla declarada con los RENvolucionarios-y al notar otra mirada inquisidora por parte de Kino agregó-Todos aquellos que apoyan a Ren reciben ese nombre, en especial con Horo Horo ambos se disputan el cariño de Tamao.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-gritó-¿Me estas diciendo que Hao Asakura pretende a Tamao?, ¡Imposible!  
  
-Pues así es, se le declaro en frente de todos, la noticia anonado a todos, pero hablo tan serio que nos convenció.  
  
-Esto es un caos, ¡Mi familia es un caos total!-se lamento.  
  
-Véalo por el lado bueno, dejémosle ser a Hao mientras ayude a reconciliar a Yoh con Anna lo demás son miniedades, además no creo que Tamao caiga tan fácilmente en ese romance efímero, que supongo yo, Hao desea tener con ella- trato de sonar tranquilizador.  
  
-Confiemos en el buen juicio de esa muchacha y que los espíritus nos asistan de la desgracia, te haré caso esta vez Fausto y no me meteré en este asunto pero ay de ti y de todos en esa pensión si me llegó a enterar que Ren le ha ganado terreno a mi nieto porque sino... -su voz sonó terriblemente amenazadora-Yo misma voy a tener que tomar cartas en este asunto y es por todos sabido que mis medidas para mantener el orden no son muy agradables que digamos ¿entendido?  
  
-Claro Kino-san, yo le mantendré informado cualquier cambio en esas turbulentas aguas-se incorporo.  
  
-Que espero sean apaciguadas lo antes posible.  
  
-Así será-hizo una reverencia-Me voy, debo pasar por algunos medicamentos asimismo de que Anna no debe verme en este lugar, adiós señora.  
  
Kino se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y acompaño a Fausto hasta la puerta.  
  
--CDE—  
  
La mirada perdida y anhelante, sus manos nerviosas jugando una con la otra, tronándose los dedos o bien apretujándose con dureza. Ya había pasado más de una hora y no sabía nada sobre el estado de Hana y eso le angustiaba enormemente, no había querido hablar a la pensión todavía, quería que al hacerlo fueran noticias concretas y no solo conjeturas.  
  
Se sentía terriblemente culpable, todo lo que estaba pasando era su maldito karma que no lo dejaba vivir, se reprocho una vez mas su debilidad, se grito maldiciones hasta que rompió en llanto ¿por qué? Se preguntaba, ¿por qué había tenido esas malditas dudas?, Él amaba a Anna y nunca debió dejarla y más sabiendo que una criatura que era tan suya como de su esposa venía en camino, sí tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentar su responsabilidad, ahora Hana no estaría en un hospital, Ren continuaría siendo su amigo, los chicos no lo odiarían y su Anna seguiría siendo suya, la tendría para él, sus besos, sus caricias, todo, pero lo mas importante su hijo le diría papá a él, no le temería y juntos pasarían largas horas en el jardín riendo, disfrutando el estar juntos.  
  
-Pero el hubiera no existe tonto-se reprocho.  
  
-¿El señor Asakura?-pregunto una joven enfermera.  
  
-Yo, soy yo-contesto rápidamente-¿Cómo esta mi hijo? ¿Se pondrá bien?, ¡Oh vamos contésteme de una buena vez!-su rostro denotaba ansiedad, preocupación.  
  
-Primero tranquilícese señor-le pidió con molestia, el joven suspiro cansado y relajo su expresión-Así esta mejor ahora acompáñeme.  
  
La siguió entre pasillos blancos y olor a medicina, la enfermera se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones, dentro Hana se hallaba dormido cubierto por sabanas blancas, a su lado el doctor le revisaba el pulso y los latidos del corazón.  
  
-Doctor-llamó la enfermera-El seño Asakura esta aquí.  
  
-Hágalo pasar-pidió con amabilidad.  
  
La chica le hizo el ademán para que entrara e Yoh se acerco en primera estancia a Hana.  
  
-¿Cómo esta doctor?-pregunto mientras lo contemplaba con ternura.  
  
-Descuidos así son imperdonables señor-le regaño el medico y lo observo detenidamente-Para ser padre no solo se necesita acostarse con alguien es mucho más y veo que usted ha pasado por alto esto, noto que usted es extremadamente joven ¿cuál es su edad señor Asakura?  
  
-Tengo 16 años.  
  
-¿Un error?-pregunto con una sonrisa, Yoh guardó silencio-Es normal, últimamente los adolescentes creen fácil traer hijos al mundo, en fin, por fortuna no ha pasado a mayores y su hijo esta a salvo, fuera de un resfriado que es inevitable que le dé, su pequeño se halla en perfectas condiciones, puede llevárselo a casa, supongo que su madre ha de estar preocupada.  
  
-Ella no esta en casa-dijo Yoh.  
  
-Por eso digo que es fácil coger pero es difícil criar-suspiro resignado- tome-le entrego una botella de jarabe-dele esto cada seis horas si se resfría, la fiebre podrá bajársela con paños de agua fría, sí existen complicaciones tráigalo de inmediato al hospital ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí doctor-contesto Yoh sin apartar la vista de Hana.  
  
-Y por favor señor Asakura tenga más cuidado, esta vez pudimos salvarlo pero quizás no exista otra ocación-se acercó a él y le dio una cariñosa palmada en el hombro-sé ve que quiere a su hijo, algo raro hoy en día. Ya es algo que usted no haya huido de su responsabilidad como los demás-Yoh sintió un pequeño golpe en el corazón-Por lo general son las chicas las que se abren camino con el niño en los brazos, lo felicito por tener sentido común y ser responsable ya vera que dentro de poco será un buen padre-dicho esto salió.  
  
-Un buen padre-repitió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a lado de Hana y acariciaba su cabecita con cariño-Eso seré para ti de ahora en adelante, seré un buen padre.  
  
--CDE—  
  
-¿Y esto como demonios se usa?-se pregunto con enfado, Hao estaba de pie frente al teléfono con una mano en la barbilla y sus ojos analizando cada ángulo del aparato.  
  
-Tal vez tomando esa cosa rara con ese cable de ahí-dijo en tanto lo levantaba-¿Y ahora?, Piensa Hao, piensa. Estas cosas inútiles, no sé como los inmundos humanos pueden manejarlos.  
  
Se hallaba confundido con el auricular del teléfono en una mano, luego recordó que los humanos lo colocaban en su oído.  
  
-Creo que es así-se llevo el auricular a su oreja y espero, el bip, bip, bip que da la línea escucho del otro lado-¿Anna?, Quiero hablar con Anna en Izumo-pidió pero solo escuchaba el bip, bip, bip una y otra vez-¡#00!- blasfemo.  
  
-Vamos Hao no te dejes vencer por esto-trato de calmarse-Yoh te pidió el favor no debes fallarle, a ver, tratemos de recordar una vez más-miro las teclas con números del teléfono-Creo que aprietan esos botones, pero yo no sé el numero de Izumo, ¿Tendremos teléfono en Izumo?-se pregunto poniendo un encantador gesto de duda en su rostro-Bueno marquemos este de aquí-dijo con alegría al ver uno botón que decía informes a un lado, apretó y espero, comenzó a sonar y en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo se hizo presente.  
  
-Operadora buenas tardes-escucho que contestaba una femenina voz del otro lado.  
  
-¿Anna?, ¡Anna! Soy yo Hao, tengo un recado de Yoh-dijo con alegría.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto la operadora del otro lado.  
  
-¿Cómo que como lo sé? pues eres mi cuñada, tonta, ahora escucha se trata de Hana-Hao se disponía a dar su recado cuando...  
  
-Creo me ha confundido señor-le interrumpió la voz-Esta hablando a la operadora local, con gusto buscaremos a la Anna con la que usted desea hablar.  
  
-Pero ella no esta perdida, ella esta en Izumo-dijo confundido.  
  
-¿Tiene el teléfono y la lada de larga distancia?-pregunto con amabilidad.  
  
-No, no lo sé, ¡malditas cosas humanas!, ¡Estoy confundido!  
  
-¿El nombre de la familia?-pregunto un tanto asustada la operadora con el ultimo comentario de Hao.  
  
-Sí, Asakura, residencia Asakura-respondió con entusiasmo.  
  
-Permítame un momento señor, no cuelgue-pidió la voz, para después desaparecer y ser sustituida por una agradable música.  
  
-¿Colgar?, ¿Qué querrá que no cuelgue?-se pregunto confundido- Pero estos humanos hasta música meten ya en estas cosas-aguardo unos instantes y disfruto de la melodía.  
  
-Señor tenemos su llamada, fue un placer atenderlo, enseguida le doy línea- dicho esto su voz fue nuevamente cambiada por el segundo sonido que Hao escuchó por el auricular.  
  
-Bueno-escucho que de pronto una voz hablaba.  
  
-Yo aquí, quien allá-dijo.  
  
-No estoy para bromas niños, dejen de jugar con el teléfono-dijo la otra voz molesta y Hao reconoció en ella a Anna.  
  
-Anna, ¡al fin!, Soy yo Hao.  
  
-¿Hao?-escucho que decía la rubia con incredulidad.  
  
-Sí soy yo, tengo un recado urgente de Yoh.  
  
--Flash back—  
  
No podía conciliar el sueño, la cabeza le dolía enormemente y los pensamientos junto con las palabras y los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, un dolor punzante en su pecho, se estaba haciendo constante desde hace poco más de dos horas, ¿un presentimiento?, Tal vez, pero no pudo indagar sobre la causa de tal terrible dolor, estaba demasiado confundida y exageradamente cansada como para añadir una preocupación mas, además si algo estuviera mal, ya habrían llamado y nada de eso había sucedido.  
  
-Porque no te das la oportunidad de perdonarlo Anna-se susurro mientras se incorporaba de un salto del futón quedando sentada sobre él-¿por qué no lo haces Anna, porqué?-volvió a preguntarse.  
  
-Porque tienes miedo-le contesto una voz infantil desde un rincón, con un suave deslizamiento Katsumi salió de las penumbras que la cubrían y se coloco delante de la itako.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?, No deberías estar aquí-dijo Anna con celada molestia.  
  
-La que no debería estar aquí eres tú-respondió con suma tranquilidad la niña, sus ojos verdes escudriñaban los de Anna.  
  
-¡Insolente!-exclamo con furia la rubia al verse contradecida magistralmente-Kino-sama se enterara de tu insolencia.  
  
-Es es tu problema Anna Kyôyama, tu orgullo y tu miedo al dolor, ¿por qué te es tan difícil perdonar?-los ojos de la niña brillaron con una chispa de desconcierto y de dolor.  
  
-Pero tú, ¿cómo sabes?-se apresuro a decir la rubia ante tal comentario de la niña.  
  
-Yo sé lo que se siente Anna, mis padres están separados y me han dejado sola-explico la niña con nostalgia-Kino-sama ha dicho que a ti también te abandonaron. Por fortuna tú contaste con un amigo que te reconfortaba, ¿o has olvidado también lo divertido y hermoso que era estar a lado de Yoh?  
  
-¿Cómo sabes?-repitió.  
  
-Estuve encerrada por mucho tiempo dentro de estas paredes, el suficiente tiempo como para verte Anna, ver como reías y disfrutabas a lado de Yoh, por eso creí conveniente que te comprometieras con él-respondió con serenidad-No sabes el daño que me estas haciendo al estar lejos de él.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto con espanto, no entendía como esa chiquilla supiera tanto además era ilógico que ella interviniera en su compromiso, no había nacido todavía.  
  
-¿No me reconoces Anna?-sollozo la pequeña, que se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar-Ves como me afecta que no estés con él, duele mucho Anna y si no haces algo yo podría morir y no quiero morir, no quiero morir-lloro aún más fuerte.  
  
-Katsumi-se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazo tiernamente-No llores, solo que no te entiendo, ¿quién eres en realidad?  
  
-Yo siempre estuve presente Anna, en tus paseos con Yoh, el día en que te comprometieron con él, en cada pelea, el día en que por un instante él dejó de permanecer en este mundo, cuando se casaron, en su noche de bodas, fui yo quien propicio todo para que Hana fuera concebido-explico la niña-y ahora tú y él están separados por tu maldito orgullo Anna, ¿por qué eres tan egoísta, porque?  
  
Anna estaba más que confundida, esa niña hablaba con tanta firmeza y seguridad que ya no sabía si estaba inventando cosas o era real todo lo que su boca decía.  
  
-Pero yo aceptare mi muerte, porque ha eso estoy destinada, a morir si no te arreglas con Yoh, ¿Me dejaras morir Anna?, ¿Dejaras morir a tu amor?- pregunto con los ojos verdes cargados de lagrimas.  
  
-Mi amor-repitió, ahora estaba claro, esa niña era su amor, el amor que tenía hacía Yoh, el amor que desde siempre los unió, sus ojos se inundaron de agua salada y apretó con fuerza a la pequeña-¡No, no permitiré que mueras, no lo haré!, Regresare con la abuela y le diré que debo volver, ¡Debo decirle a Yoh cuanto lo amo!, No morirás Katsumi, no lo harás.  
  
La niña dejó de llorar y una sonrisa invadió su rostro.  
  
-Confió en que lo harás Anna y si tu orgullo te gana en algún momento y por alguna proterva situación habrá alguien ahí, en tu hogar, que te hará recapacitar-dijo la niña con una hermosa sonrisa-Yo debo irme, pero estaré siempre contigo y con Yoh, siempre me veras reflejada en el pequeño Hana, cuídate mucho, adiós-y así como llegó se fue.  
  
Con el animo en lo alto, se incorporo del futón y comenzó a preparar su maleta, de nuevo sintió el dolor agudo en su pecho, pero el sonar del teléfono la hizo despertar, salió de la habitación y contesto.  
  
--Fin Flash back—  
  
Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie esperando el famoso recado que su marido le había dejado con el inoportuno de su cuñado, volvió a sentir el golpe una vez más.  
  
-Anna se trata de algo importante, por favor prométeme que no te alteraras y regresaras lo antes posible-Hao hablaba despacio y muy calmado.  
  
-Esta bien, lo prometo, ahora suéltalo de una buena vez-dijo con fastidio la rubia.  
  
-Hubo un accidente-soltó Hao.  
  
-¿Qué?-casi gritó-pero ¿qué paso?, Mi hijo, ¿mi hijo esta bien?-pregunto angustiada.  
  
-Anna cálmate, escucha-trago saliva y reanudo su conversación-Hubo un incendio, se quemo el restaurante...  
  
-¡Dios mío!-exclamo horrorizada-¿Y Hana?, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?, ¡Hao contéstame ahora!-ordenó.  
  
-Por eso quiero que te calles-dijo el gemelo de Yoh con irritación- Permíteme terminar quieres, Por suerte el niño no estaba ahí-escucho el respirar aliviado de la sacerdotisa-Sin embargo por el descuidado de Ren Tao...  
  
-¡Vamos continua!, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto nuevamente angustiada.  
  
-Ren no cuido al niño como debía, lo dejo solo en una mantita, no se dio cuenta y el bebé cayo al lago-explico-Por fortuna Yoh se dio cuenta y corrió a salvarlo, ahora mi hermano y el bebé están en el hospital.  
  
-¡Mi hijo en el hospital!, ¡Voy enseguida para Funbari!, Ren va a escucharme, ¡Yo le confié a mi hijo!-exclamo indignada- ¿Y como esta el bebé?-pregunto con mortificación.  
  
-Yoh no ha llamado, dijo que lo haría en cuanto tuviera noticias de la salud de Hana-comentó Hao.  
  
-Entonces te cuelgo, yo voy para allá, a mas tardar estaré ahí mañana en la mañana, gracias Hao-dijo la rubia con voz entrecortada.  
  
-Ah, no fue nada, adiós  
  
-Adiós-inmediatamente después colgó.  
  
Se sentía muy acongojada, ese era su presentimiento, su hijo en peligro, sintió una gran frustración al saber que había dejado a lo mas preciado de su vida con la persona equivocada.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Hana abrió sus ojitos con lentitud y busco a alguien conocido en ese desconocido lugar.  
  
-Ya despertaste campeón-escucho que una tranquila y emocionada voz le decía, busco con la mirada al dueño y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre al que le tenía tanto miedo.  
  
Instintivamente sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas, mamá no estaba y tampoco su "papá", entonces que hacía con ese señor, su pequeña mente se encargo de hacerle recordar, agua, sonrisa, risa, el señor gritón sacándolo del agua, apretando su mano, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo.  
  
Se tranquilizo, él lo había protegido, pero si papá era el que protegía porque su "papá" no había ido por él, su mente se confundió un instante para después sonreírle a aquel hombre, después de todo no era malo, ni gritón, además su voz sonaba dulce y tranquila, como la de su mamá cuando le hablaba.  
  
-¿Te da gusto verme?-pregunto Yoh con la voz en un hilo debido a la emoción.  
  
Hana balbuceo alegre y se movió con regocijo en forma de respuesta, sus manitas se extendieron hacía él, pidiéndole que lo cargara.  
  
Yoh lo tomo en sus brazos terriblemente conmovido y cuando Hana le dio un mojado beso y abrazo con cariño su cuello no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de alegría.  
  
-¿Ya no me temes?-le pregunto con suavidad.  
  
Hana volvió a abrazarlo.  
  
-Gracias Hana, te quiero mucho, mucho, creí que te perdería otra vez y esta vez para siempre-musito en tanto lo abrazaba con fuerza y besaba con ternura su cabecita-¿quieres irte ya a casa?  
  
-gagaguga-balbuceo y lo miro.  
  
Yoh sonreía con felicidad y el pequeño lo observo con más atención, era verdad, su sonrisa era igual a la que él tenía, pero ¿por qué?  
  
-Te pareces tanto a mí-dijo de pronto Yoh y el bebé lo miro curioso-Tienes el color de mis ojos, la misma forma de la boca, mi sonrisa, mi risa, solo eres igual de pálido que tu madre y tienes tu cabecita del color del sol al igual que ella-analizaba a su hijo y le parecía de lo más encantador-Además eres de igual de fantástico y hermoso como Annita.  
  
Hana soltó una risa divertida, se sentía extremadamente bien con ese señor, era como si lo conociera desde siempre, desde que nació y decidió que desde ahora ese señor al que le llamaban Yoh sería su nuevo amigo.  
  
-Volvamos a casa, todos deben de estar preocupados-le dijo, sosteniéndolo suave pero firme a la vez y saliendo del cuarto de hospital.  
  
Yoh pago la cuenta, se metió el jarabe en el bolsillo y salió a la calle cuando los rayos del sol eran de un tono rojizo, el anochecer se avecinaba, así que acomodo en sus brazos a Hana y brindándole calor regresaron felices a la pensión.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Ahora si que me quedo mega largo, pero era eso o esperar más para el YohxAnna que vendrá en el siguiente capitulo, una disculpa por la escena de Anna con Katsumi, la culpable que saliera así fue una película que mi madre nos obligo a ver a mí y a mis hermanos, pasando a otra cosa debo darles un anuncio de suma importancia, así que espero lean esta nota para evitar futuras sorpresas, bien aquí va:  
  
DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR TARDES NEGRAS PARA SIEMPRE  
  
¡No es cierto, es broma!, No tengo corazón para dejar este fic y dejarlos a ustedes así, además les debo mucho como para hacer semejante ingratitud, la verdadera noticia es: SALDRÉ DE VACACIONES POR DOS SEMANAS (era un mes pero el trabajo de mi papá redujo mi viaje en crucero a dos semanas), pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes se quedaran en la espera de mi regreso, HE ESCRITO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE LOS DÍAS QUE ESTARÉ FUERA Y MI HERMANO SERÁ EL ENCARGADO DE PASARLOS, ÉL ME ENVIARA SUS REVIEWS POR CORREO Y YO LOS CONTESTARE PARA QUE ÉL LOS PASE CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO ESTO NO LES CAUSE INCONVENIENTE, LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN PUBLICADOS LOS DÍAS DE SIEMPRE Y PUNTUALMENTE.  
  
Espero su comprensión y que no les moleste e incomode esta situación, mi hermano en esos capítulos se encargara de hacer las notas, bueno eso es todo, les agradezco infinitamente el que lean esta historia, ahora pasare a contestar sus reviews, que son mi mayor fuente de inspiración:  
  
Li Reiko: Me da gusto conocerte, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y pues el próximo capitulo habrá un YohxAnna esta vez y Ren puede que se consiga otra, aunque estoy analizando a las posibles candidatas.  
  
Seinko: Debido a tus peticiones y de otros más el próximo capitulo habrá YohxAnna, esta vez no los detendré y la pareja consentida de todos puede que se reconcilien... Ren se puso muy histérico, sinceramente le dieron celos y eso hizo que actuara de esa forma, aunque reconozco que estuvo excesivamente mal... pasando a Yoh ya era hora de darle un poquito de felicidad y pues ya lo reconcilie con su pequeño hijo, espero estés contenta con eso.  
  
Minamo: Hana esta bien, no pude causarle daño alguno, le tengo mucho aprecio, y Ren esta loco, no le presten demasiada atención.  
  
Keiko sk: Muchas gracias, salve a Hana, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Hana Dawn: Claro que estoy sonriendo y muy ampliamente.... Volviendo al fic, Tao se enojo por su descuido, se enojo porque creyó que Yoh solo desea ganar puntos frente a Anna y que por eso provoco el incendio, recordemos que él no quería que Yoh ayudara, y no puede entender que Hana no es su hijo porque se ha cegado los ojos él mismo... Hao se preocupa por Yoh porque de verdad le tiene aprecio... En cuanto a tu pregunta ya ves que sí, en este capitulo Hana deja de temerle a Yoh y Hana se confundirá un poco en especial porque ha notado ciertas similitudes que tiene con Yoh... Sí Kino me quedo un tanto OOC pero creo que en este capitulo se vio más como ella misma y lo de Fausto espero se te haya aclarado.  
  
Keiko Asakura: ¡Neechan!, Espero te halles mejor y hayas pensado en lo que hablamos, ¡arriba ánimos!, Bueno pasemos al fic: Por fortuna no le paso nada a nuestro querido Hana y claro que a Anna le va a dar un infarto pero al que de verdad le va a dar uno es a Ren cuando Anna llegue, creo que Tao va a explicar muchas cosas y tienes razón es un desconsiderado pero en fin pronto se caerá de su nubecita, eso en el próximo capitulo... Encuanto a Yoh si le falta sufrir pero hay que darle un poquito de felicidad antes de que el verdadero dolor le llegue y pues creo que Hao quedo demasiado encantador en este capitulo, no sabes como disfrute escribiendo su parte, espero se haya borrado tu duda con respecto a Fausto y Kino... Espero hablar contigo y nuestro querido otoutochan ya que no los veré en dos semanas, cuídate mucho, un beso y un gran abrazo.  
  
Hikari yuuko: La reconciliación padre e hijo ya se dio y en el próximo tal vez se de la de Yoh con Anna aunque sea temporal... Hao siempre seguirá presente es tan lindo mi Hao, y pues tanto como motivo oculto no, pero si tiene una especie de "misión" personal (aparte de la que tiene con Yoh)... Mi hermana te da las gracias, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.  
  
WashuSama: Claro ya era hora de que Yoh se pusiera las pilas e hiciera algo sensato y pues habrá un YohxAnna en el próximo capitulo que tal vez los lleve a una reconciliación temporal, yo desde México te mando saludos a ti y a tu gente.  
  
Mer 1: Ren hace enojar a cualquiera pero todo es culpa de su incompetencia y orgullo, le haré sufrir un poco para que valore las cosas y a la gente especialmente, por fortuna Hana esta bien y Anna regresara más rápido que un rayo.  
  
Amadalua: Ren se cree el señor todo poderoso, pero lo haré bajarse de su nube no te preocupes por eso... Es que ya era hora de que Yoh hiciera algo sensato y por supuesto que Anna casi va a matar a Ren después de esto... En cuanto cuando Hao le va a pegar de a de veras yo creo en cuanto se harte totalmente de Ren... Y a tu segunda pregunta, la reconciliación es temporal debido a muchos factores y a la gente que esta de lado de Ren.  
  
Viosil Uab: ¡Otoutochan!, ¿A que te refieres con raro?, no entiendo... Bueno en cuanto a Anna era justo para ella, la pobre tiene demasiados problemas como para que Kino la reprendiera y casi matara por un poema... Pasando a Fausto, no ha traicionado la causa YOHnservadora es más creo que la apoya desde un ángulo muy distinto que el de los demás... Y tenías razón sobre tus suposiciones sobre ER, creo que estoy viendo demasiada TV junto a mi mamá... Claro que Ren es un soquete, pero se le va quitar dentro de muy poco y claro que perderá puntos con Anna, nuestra sacerdotisa no es una tonta como para pasarle por alto tan terrible descuido... Yo también espero verte pronto me gustaría hablar contigo y Neechan antes de irme de viaje, saludos y buenos deseos a tu familia y para ti un gran abrazo y un mega beso.  
  
May sk: En realidad es ver demasiadas películas a lado de mi madre, depende su estado de animo nos reúne a mi y mis hermanos a ver películas, lo bueno es que eso fomenta mi creatividad... Sí la abuela debe ser justa con la pobre de Anna, además no quería que estuviera castigada por algo que ella pues no provoco... Lamento haberte hecho sufrir con Hana pero el pequeño ya esta de mejor salud y hubo reconciliación... Y Ren esta tonto déjalo, pronto se le quitara de eso me encargo yo, además hay que compadecerlo Anna lo va a dejar muy mal.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Tienes razón, Hana tal vez los lleve a la reconciliación, y pues creo que el misterio de Katsumi quedo resuelto.  
  
Ahora si me despido, yo los veo dentro de dos semanas aunque los veré indirectamente al contestar sus reviews, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, cuídense mucho, diviértanse y no hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas, chao. 


	34. Gritos de Esperanza

Capitulo 34: Gritos de esperanza.  
  
-Ya me voy-simplemente dijo ante la mirada aturdida y suspicaz de su sensei.  
  
La joven itako llevaba puesto ya el abrigo beige y llevaba en una de sus manos su maleta.  
  
-Yo no te he autorizado-casi grito la anciana al verla tan decidida a irse.  
  
-No lo necesito-repuso-Es un asunto que no necesita aprobaciones sensei.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto ya más calmada, Kino se cruzo de brazos, era más que obvio que había surgido algún imprevisto.  
  
-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones abuela, el taxi aguarda afuera-contesto con el temple angustiado, hizo una solemne pero corta inclinación de cabeza y con paso firme avanzo hacia la puerta, salió seguida de la anciana.  
  
-¡Asakura Anna detente inmediatamente!-ordeno a viva voz la anciana Kino.  
  
Pero Anna no volvió el rostro y no se detuvo aun cuando Kino amenazo y grito con más fuerza; porque en su mente la idea de no volver a ver a su hijo para siempre era más fuerte que cualquier intimidación de parte de la abuela Asakura.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Ren se hallaba tendido sobre la cama, con los puños cerrados todavía y la respiración un tanto más tranquila, en su mente el incendio, Yoh y Hana aparecían continuamente.  
  
Había costado mucho para tranquilizarlo.  
  
--Flash back—  
  
Un puñetazo lo hizo caer sobre el futón en tanto Ryu se contenía para no golpearlo nuevamente.  
  
-¡Maldito seas tú y ese infeliz de Yoh!-le grito furioso, sus ojos dorados lanzando puñales llenos de veneno y rencor.  
  
Intento incorporarse pero se sentía un tanto débil así que Ryu no tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza al empujarlo para dejarlo una vez más tumbado sobre el futón.  
  
-¡Cálmate ya!-grito Ryu desesperado.  
  
-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no hacer!. Ahora mismo bajare y le diré a la policía quien fue el causante de todo esto, su querido Yoh irá a la cárcel, de eso me encargo yo, a ver si de una buena vez nos deja en paz a todos.  
  
-Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado Ren-dijo una voz ronca proveniente de un ainu que entraba en esos momentos a la habitación, Horo llevaba el semblante sereno aunque en su interior él también se hallaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
  
-¡No puede ser!-bufó desconcertado-¡Horo tú eres mi amigo!  
  
-Por eso no voy a dejar que caigas en el juego de Yoh-repuso enviando una mirada de enfado a Ryu-Yo me quedare con él-le dijo-¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?  
  
-Claro-contesto Ryu secamente-De todas formas no me gusta estar entre traidores y falsos amigos. Además debo estar al pendiente por sí Don Yoh llama para avisar sobre el estado del pequeño Hana.  
  
Ryu salió de la habitación a paso decidido dejando a al ainu y al chino solos en la habitación.  
  
-Ren, vamos no te dejes dominar-murmuro Horo acercándose a él fraternalmente.  
  
-¿Cómo esta Hana?-pregunto con voz esporádica y tratando de olvidar la intensa oleada de furia que recorría con intensidad todo su cuerpo.  
  
-No lo sé, Yoh está con él en el hospital.  
  
-¡Maldición!-gruñó-¡Todo es mi culpa!, Debí ponerle atención al pequeño, ¡por mis descuidos ahora Yoh será presentado como el héroe!-sus puños se enterraban con saña en el suelo.  
  
-No fue tu culpa-reprendió Horo-Estábamos ocupados, Anna lo entenderá.  
  
-Anna-balbuceo- ¡Ella me va a matar!  
  
-No, si le explicamos...  
  
-¡¿Y tu crees que va a escucharnos?!, Yoh le encargo a Hao que le avisara sobre lo ocurrido; dime de donde te salió la peregrina idea de que Hao le va a contar la verdad sobre el asunto.  
  
Horo guardó silencio, Ren tenía razón, Hao Asakura persuadiría a la sacerdotisa de que su versión era la correcta y es que el antiguo shaman llegaba a ser tan convincente algunas veces.  
  
-Déjame solo-pidió Ren.  
  
-Pero Ren.  
  
-¡Haz lo que te digo!  
  
-Lo haré solo si me prometes que estarás tranquilo y no romperás nada de la habitación-dijo estando ya con la manija de la puerta en la mano.  
  
-Vale lo prometo, ahora ¡Salte!  
  
Horo Horo suspiró cansado y dejo solo al shaman chino.  
  
--Fin flash back—  
  
De eso hacía más o menos tres horas y como buen hombre de palabra no había destruido nada de la habitación, había descargado toda su furia llorando de impotencia, gritando a todo pulmón la terrible agonía de su alma hasta que por fin, ya cansado, se dejo caer en el futón perdido en los acontecimientos anteriores y con el toxico veneno del odio corriéndole en pequeñas dosis por todo su ser.  
  
Sí Yoh creía que lo iba a ver destruido estaba muy equivocado, Hana aún lo seguía prefiriendo a él y tenía ya planeado que cuando Anna llegara, él sería el primero en abordarla para explicarle su versión de los hechos, le rogaría y suplicaría perdón y estaba casi seguro de que la joven sacerdotisa le perdonaría el único error que había cometido.  
  
-Esta me la vas a pagar Yoh Asakura, me la vas a pagar-murmuro entre dientes antes de que el cansancio provocado por la furia lo sumiera en el letargo que suelen dar de los sueños.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, primero una, luego otra y así sucesivamente hasta que se convirtió en un total aguacero lleno de truenos.  
  
Hana escondía su carita en el pecho de Yoh, estaba asustado, en tanto el joven shaman corría a todo lo quedaba, aferrándolo a su cuerpo intentado que no se mojara.  
  
La lluvia comenzó a caer con mucho más ímpetu obligando a Yoh a buscar un refugio, su mirada recorrió todo el panorama y descubrió el techo de una tienda, corrió hacía allí y se acobijo de la lluvia.  
  
Un trueno se vio pasar imponente y al poco tiempo su ensordecedor sonido se escuchó, provocando que Hana gimiera y se aferrara a Yoh con fuerza.  
  
-No te asustes hijo-le murmuro con suavidad-papá esta aquí y no dejara que nada te suceda.  
  
El pequeño dibujo una tierna sonrisa que se borró cuando otro trueno surco en el cielo.  
  
-Ya, ya-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo y dándole una suaves y dulces palmadas en su espalda-Ya vamos a llegar, ya pronto estarás en casa, en tu camita y muy calientito.  
  
-Tata gagu-balbuceo con voz entrecortada el bebé.  
  
-Sí Hana, mamá estará ahí también y entre los dos te arrullaremos y te protegeremos-dijo como si el pequeño hubiese dicho eso.  
  
Hana se sintió un poco más tranquilo hasta que ¡Achu!  
  
-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Yoh.  
  
¡Achu!, ¡Achu! Se escucharon por respuesta, el joven shaman miro al pequeño y noto que un espeso liquido incoloro salía de su pequeña naricita.  
  
-¡Por todos los dioses!-exclamo-¡Te has resfriado!  
  
Hana volvió a estornudar una y otra vez, restregando su carita en el hombro de su padre, totalmente inquieto y evidentemente incomodo.  
  
Yoh se hallaba de lo más desesperado, al percibir que a Hana comenzaba a darle fiebre y la lluvia no cesaba de caer, dio un bufido fuerte y resolvió en quitarse la camisa, la cual coloco encima del bebé, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y se aventuro a correr con prisa el tramo que faltaba de la tienda a su casa.  
  
--CDE—  
  
-Yoh ¿dónde estarás?-se pregunto con una disimulada preocupación su gemelo.  
  
-¿Le sucede algo joven Hao?-pregunto con una tierna voz Tamao mientras se sentaba a lado del chico y le extendía una taza de té.  
  
-No, nada, en lo absoluto-se apresuro a negar- ¿tendría que sucederme algo?  
  
-No, claro que no, solo que creí que usted estaba... pues... como decirlo... preocupado por el joven Yoh-se aventuro a decir la chica- Después de todo es su hermano y tal vez usted le tenga un poco de aprecio.  
  
-¡Por favor Tamao!, ¿Cómo puedes creer que Hao se va a preocupar por Yoh?- se burlo Manta-Es más que notorio que esté-señalo al mayor de los gemelos- no se preocupa más que de su persona.  
  
-Mira humano diminuto-gruño Hao, quien se levantó y se coloco a lado de Manta-Tú como todos los de tu inmunda especie creen saber tanto cuando no saben ni la mitad de la verdad, buscan, investigan, pero nunca dan con la verdadera esencia de las cosas-Hao se notaba sumamente molesto-Juzgan, laceran, lastiman sin importar nada y cuando uno desea venganza son tan asquerosamente cobardes, lloran, gritan, suplican piedad cuando ninguno de ellos con anterioridad escuchan los gemidos lastimeros de los demás, así que-lo tomo por la solapa de su camisa y lo elevo, Manta temblaba con miedo- No vuelvas a hablar por mí, no creas que sabes sobre mí, porque nunca lo harás-lo soltó y el chico cayo en un golpe seco sobre el asiento -Yo tenía razón cuando le decía a Yoh que no debía tenerte como amigo-dijo con crudeza.  
  
-Tú tampoco deberías hablar de mí, tampoco me conoces-se atrevió a decirle, Hao solo arqueo una ceja con burla.  
  
-¿Y para que me tomaría yo semejante molestia?, lo has demostrado, lo detestas cuando años atrás lo defendías a capa y espada, los humanos son así de idiotas. Ya no deseo seguir hablando con semejante basura-dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.  
  
-¡No debería juzgarme!-sollozo el enano.  
  
-Creo joven Manta que usted no debió juzgarlo primero a él-opinó con timidez Tamao.  
  
-¡Pues de que lado estas mujer!-exclamo ofendido-Claro, debí suponerlo, como ahora él es tu pretendiente lo defiendes.  
  
-No malinterprete joven.  
  
-Entonces no vuelvas a hacer esos comentarios Tamao, Hao no sabe nada sobre mí y mi sentir y si decidí unirme a Ren fue porque algo en mi interior me dice que en ese viaje de Yoh sucedió algo profundo y grave que no se ha atrevido a decir, créeme lo sé por experiencia.  
  
Tamao iba a preguntar más cuando Horo entró al comedor con la mirada resignada y apagada que al ver a Tamao se ilumino con fuerza.  
  
-¿De que hablan?-pregunto ocupando la silla que se hallaba a lado de Manta y frente a Tamao.  
  
-No de nada-se apresuro a contestar el enanin-¿Cómo esta Ren?  
  
-Molesto y furioso, esas dos palabras describirían su actual estado de animo, lo he dejado en su habitación y al parecer se ha dormido, a propósito ¿qué saben de Yoh y el bebé?  
  
-Lo mismo que tú, nada.  
  
-Pero quedo en hablar, le dijo a Hao.  
  
-Y tu crees que ese tipo nos va a decir, ya sabes como es-dijo con rencor Manta.  
  
-No te preocupes-escucho que le decía cálidamente Tamao-Sí él supiera algo me lo hubiera dicho.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-pregunto Manta.  
  
-Por que yo sé que el joven Hao me quiere, hoy... –sus mejillas se ruborizaron totalmente-estuvo a punto de demostrármelo.  
  
Horo Horo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miro con terror a Tamao en tanto Manta la miro con incredulidad.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el ainu con miedo a una respuesta deshonrosa.  
  
Tamao estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucharon que la puerta de entrada se abría violentamente y escucharon la voz de Hao conjunta con la de Yoh que comenzó a lanzarle ordenes.  
  
-Prepara agua caliente y me la subes a la habitación del niño, me traes paños con agua fría también-ordenó.  
  
-Pero ¿y tu? Mira nada más como vienes-replicó Hao.  
  
-¡Haz lo que te digo por un demonio!, ¡Carajo, Yo no importo!-grito y subió corriendo las escaleras.  
  
Hao entró precipitadamente a la cocina.  
  
-Ya escucharon, Tamao ayúdame porque no creo que estos dos zánganos quieran ayudar a mi hermano-dijo.  
  
La chica asintió y ambos se apresuraron a preparar lo pedido por Yoh.  
  
En tanto en la habitación Yoh desvestía al bebé con cuidado, la fiebre era notoria pero todavía dentro de los parámetros normales, al cabo de veinte minutos Tamao entró con el agua, la cual vacío en la tina que el shaman había preparado, sumergió con cuidado al bebé y procedió a bañarlo.  
  
Sí hubiese estado en otras circunstancias habría disfrutado enormemente ese acto pero ahora estaba sumamente turbado aunque aún así sintió la maravillosa calidez del sentimiento de compartir ago muy intimo con su hijo.  
  
Hao entró diez minutos más tarde con ropa limpia y seca para Yoh junto con dos toallas, le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila y salió junto con Tamao del cuarto, entendían que ese era un momento especial para el joven shaman.  
  
-Ya estamos en casa-musito mientras lo secaba y lo vestía con cuidado-Te pondrás bien, el doctor me dio una rica medicina por si te enfermabas.  
  
Hana lo miraba con la vista nublada por la fiebre, pero sus oídos escuchaban perfectamente esas acariciantes palabras que lo hacían sentir tan bien, era casi como estar con su mamá.  
  
-Ya estas-dijo cuando termino de vestirlo, lo acostó en su pequeño futón y lo arropo con cuidado-Ahora tu medicina-musito y saco de su bolsillo la botella con el medicamento.  
  
Tomo una cuchara que había en la habitación y vacío un poco del líquido, se inclino a la altura del bebé y tomo delicadamente su cabeza y lo obligo a incorporarse un poco.  
  
-Abre grande hijo-pidió.  
  
Hana abrió la boquita e Yoh pudo introducir la cuchara, el bebé tragó la medicina e hizo un gesto de total desagrado.  
  
-Es por tu bien-explicó el shaman.  
  
Volvió a recostarlo y sonrió al notar que la fiebre disminuía un poco y Hana cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormido, solo entonces cuando estuvo seguro de que su pequeño estaba mejor se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Iba desesperada y el viaje en tren se le había hecho eterno, a través de la ventana del taxi veía la lluvia caer y la angustia comenzó a carcomerle las entrañas.  
  
Había sido un milagro que pudiera llegar esa noche a Funbari y respiro con un poco de alivio cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la pensión, pago rápidamente y se apresuro a entrar.  
  
Miro con espanto los restos de su tan querido restaurante, aquel establecimiento que la había sacado de muchos apuros económicos y que le había dado de comer a ella y a su hijo.  
  
Negó con la cabeza, ese no era el momento para ponerse melancólica con cosas materiales, dentro iba a encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que le había estado mortificando durante todo el viaje de regreso.  
  
Abrió la puerta y encontró a todos los habitantes en la sala, dejo su maleta en el suelo y se quito con presteza el abrigo, sus fríos ojos negros escudriñaban a todos los habitantes, preguntando con la mirada y esperando una respuesta, también busco con la mirada a Ren y su sangre hirvió con furia al percatarse que no estaba, pero eso no importaba ahora, de ese chino se encargaría más tarde, lo importante en ese instante era saber como estaba su niño.  
  
-Esta arriba, con Yoh-contesto Hao.  
  
No bien hubo terminado su cuñado, la rubia itako ya estaba subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente, que más le daba que estuviera con su marido, ella solo deseaba estar con su hijo, verlo, sentirlo, saber que estaba sano y a salvo.  
  
Se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación, ¡al diablo con sus prejuicios y temores!, Entró y el cuadro que vio le suavizo el corazón por completo.  
  
Yoh se hallaba sentado al lado del futón de Hana en esos momentos cambiaba un paño por otro con agua fría y lo colocaba con ternura sobre la frente de Hana, tarareaba muy despacio una canción que hacía que el pequeño estuviera tranquilo y permaneciera durmiendo.  
  
Se acerco cautelosamente hacía ellos y al sentirlo Yoh elevo la vista y la miro, tímidamente el shaman le dio una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto la itako arrodillándose también pero del otro lado del bebé.  
  
-Bien, solo es un resfrío, pero al parecer se le pasara pronto-contesto incorporándose y apoyándose contra la ventana para poder contemplar a su Anna y a su hijo juntos.  
  
La rubia sonrió débilmente y contemplo a su hijo, el pequeño abrió sus ojitos que se iluminaron débilmente al ver a su madre a su lado, Anna no pudo contener las lagrimas por más tiempo y comenzó a llorar mientras tomaba a su bebé en brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
-Mi cielo, gracias a los dioses que estas bien-sollozaba en tanto depositaba besos sobre la carita del niño-Te extrañe mucho cariño. Ya esta mamá aquí y te cuidara hijo-deposito un ultimo beso en la frente del pequeño y volvió a recostarlo, Hana volvió a sumirse en un dulce sueño, ahora estaba bien, su mamita ya estaba con él.  
  
Anna se limpio las lagrimas y confronto el rostro de su marido.  
  
-Gracias-le dijo con sinceridad-Gracias por cuidar a mi niño, ahora yo me haré cargo, puedes irte.  
  
-No, no lo haré Anna-replicó-Hana también es mi hijo y no me moveré de aquí hasta que se halle en perfectas condiciones.  
  
La chica no puso objeción y un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación. Un silencio que le dio la oportunidad a la rubia itako de recordar cada una de las palabras de Katsumi.  
  
-Llueve fuerte-susurro Yoh haciendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos y lo mirara confundida.  
  
Yoh se hallaba de espaldas mirando las gotas caer, estrellándose sin piedad sobre el duro cristal.  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto en tanto se incorporaba y se acercaba a él con lentitud.  
  
-También llovía cuando hicimos por primera vez el amor-contesto mirándola dulcemente, Anna por su parte se sonrojo débilmente.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo desviando la mirada y colocando las manos sobre el frío cristal-Llovía demasiado el día de nuestra boda, ¿sabes? También llovía cuando Hana nació-volvió a mirarlo.  
  
-¿Enserio?  
  
-Si, lo recordarías si tan solo hubieras estado aquí-reprocho y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de agua salada y amarga.  
  
Yoh sintió una terrible punzada de culpa en su corazón, volvió a recargarse contra la ventana y agacho la cabeza.  
  
-Yo tenía miedo Yoh, mucho miedo, estuve a punto de perder a mi bebé y tú no estabas, me sentí tan sola-una silenciosa lagrima recorrió su mejilla para caer al fin en el piso.  
  
-Lo lamento, he sido un imbécil-dijo con culpa.  
  
-Y ahora también tuve miedo-prosiguió-porque mi bebé estuvo a punto de morir otra vez, pero tú me lo devolviste, tú lo salvaste de morir-dijo agradecida y con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Yoh levantó el rostro y la miro confundido para después sonreír cariñosamente.  
  
La rubia sacerdotisa estaba decidida a cumplir su promesa, mando en un instante todos sus miedos, dudas y angustias al carajo.  
  
Lentamente Anna se acercó a él, sus manos acariciaron su pecho descubierto gracias a la camisa desabrochada, Yoh se estremeció al sentirla nuevamente tan cerca, cerro los ojos y elevo sus manos para atraparla en un suave abrazo, las manos de la chica hicieron un suave recorrido por su espalda hasta aferrarse con fuerza a ella, cuando se sintió segura recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.  
  
Permanecieron así durante un instante eterno, sin decirse nada, simplemente sintiendo el delicioso aroma de cada uno de ellos y disfrutando del calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.  
  
-Te amo-le murmuro Yoh con suavidad al oído y sintió como Anna se sujetó aun más a él.  
  
Con delicadeza la desprendió un poco de su cuerpo y la miro directo a los ojos, ¡se veía tan hermosa y vulnerable!, una de sus manos ascendió hasta la rubia cabellera y separo algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente, cerró nuevamente los ojos y ayudado por su mano echo para atrás levemente la cabeza de la joven, suavemente se inclino y deposito un beso sobre su frente, su boca resbaló hacia sus ojos besándolos para poder recoger el agua salada que se había acumulado en ellos.  
  
Anna se dejaba llevar, envuelta en una suave aura de paz y de placer, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar apaciblemente la espalda de Yoh, elevándose hasta sus cabellos, jugando por un momento con esa espesa y sedosa cabellera castaña.  
  
El shaman proseguía con sus besos, esta vez en las mejillas, dos besos en cada una antes de pasar a la nariz y depositar uno pequeño en la punta, su boca se deslizo hacía abajo y con sutileza rozo los aterciopelados labios de la joven.  
  
Ambos se estremecían sin control alguno, sus respiraciones y alientos abanicaban el rostro del otro, creando una atmósfera de ardiente furor.  
  
Anna acercó su rostro al de Yoh y en un rápido movimiento estrello sus labios con los de él, incapaz de contenerse un minuto más.  
  
Yoh no perdió el tiempo, atrapo con sus labios el labio inferior de su mujer y muy despacio comenzó a besarla.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: ¡Mil disculpas!, Lo sé mi hermana va a matarme, pero he comenzado a trabajar y no pude pasar el capitulo hasta ahora, por favor perdónenme y piedad, no soportaría la cara de mi hermana al enterarse. Bueno, primero me presento me llamo Carlos, tengo veinte años, soy el hermano mayor de la escritora de este fic y el encargado de pasarlo en su ausencia, perdonen que no haya comenzado tan bien, pero como ya dije el trabajo suele ser absorbente, prometo firmemente enmendar mi error y ya pasar los capítulos en el horario establecido, pero por favor que Beu no se entere, no saben lo culpable que hace sentir a veces a la gente. Estos son los reviews que contesto del capitulo pasado:  
  
Lady Kaoru: Perdona la broma, solo deseaba ver su reacción, y Hao es genial, pobre lo hice sufrir con el teléfono pero se lo merecía por estar jugando con Tamao... Espero lleguen pronto tus vacaciones y yo tratare de disfrutar las mías.  
  
Viosil Uab: ¡Otoutochan!, Espero ya no estés enojado por la bromita que hice sobre el fic, Perdona ese corte brusco de la otra vez en el msn pero a mi hermanita le pareció genial desconectarme la computadora... pasando al fic, estaba muy inspirada en esa ocasión así que ese Yoh-Hana me salió del corazón... Así que el doctor te cayó mas o menos, bueno se tomo algunas libertades expresivas pero le hizo ver algunas cosas positivas al despistado de nuestro protagonista... ¿Me quedo psicodélico?, ya sabía yo que esa película no iba a hacerle mucho bien a mi inspiración, pero un poco de debraye no esta mal de vez en cuando... En cuanto al HoroxTamao ya veremos, aunque tus sospechas pueden estar bien fundamentadas y no es por llevarte la contra como dices tú... Y lamentablemente mi querido Viosil no puedo matar a Ren aunque si tengo unas ganas de verlo empalado en la plaza central (Dios que sangrienta soy a veces, todo es culpa de Hao), te mando un gran beso y un abrazo, a propósito este review te lo conteste en la Patagonia, ¡Ya estoy en Argentina!, Espero te haya llegado mi saludo en cuanto pise territorio argentino, cuídate mucho y saludos a tu familia.  
  
Mer 1: Muchas gracias, solo espero que mi hermano si cumpla su promesa y les actualice en los días que le dije, especialmente por ustedes, y claro que tratare de disfrutar mis vacaciones.  
  
Hana Dawn: Perdona, no era mi intención... Pasando al capitulo esta vez ya hubo el YohxAnna que espero te haya deleitado y Hana e Yoh si son muy tiernos y dulces, pronto habrá más escenas padre-hijo... En cuanto a Hao yo creo que es fácil usar binoculares, pero recordemos que el teléfono que les regalo Manta es una maquina muy complicada además quería ponerle una escena cómica a Hao... En cuanto a Ren tenía que hacerlo desaparecer por lo menos un día su aparición le hubiera quitado dulzura a la reconciliación... Y no tienes que agradecer para eso estoy aquí y escribo esta historia a propósito no creo que seas una burra, alguien que escribe tan maravillosamente no puede serlo, tal vez un poquito despistada, cuídate mucho.  
  
Seinko: Ahora si debes estar muy contenta, ya esta la primera mitad del YohxAnna y espero lo hayas disfrutado... En cuanto a Hana yo creo que a veces pienso como bebé y pues sale... Lo de Katsumi claro que lo sabía Kino, a esa anciana no se le va una, ¿por qué crees que tiene a Fausto de bocón?, Para poder enterarse de cada una de las cosas que pasan en esa casa de locos... Cuídate mucho.  
  
Annita Kyôyama: Perdona, solo una pequeña broma para ver reacciones, espero este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Budam: Bienvenida al fic y muchas gracias por leerlo, y tienes razón es mejor tarde que nunca... En cuanto al fic ya era hora de darle un poquito de felicidad y de oportunidad a Yoh, pero eso no significa que será feliz para siempre todavía tiene que sufrir un poquito mas... Ren pues es un caso perdido pero que abrirá los ojos al fin y al cabo, entenderá muchas cosas y dejara de ser tan fastidioso... Y claro que Yoh es el único que cuadra, es casi perfecto además de que siento que son una linda y extraña familia.  
  
Keiko sk: Ya por fin el bebé quiere a su papi, era justo ¿no lo crees?  
  
Hikari yuuko: Perdona la broma amiga, mis sinceras disculpas... Pasando al fic, resuelvo tus dudas, Katsumi tomo forma física gracias a Kino que la hizo pasar por su discípula, es decir ese cariño y ese amor dejo cierta esencia en la casa de los Asakura por eso Kino pudo materializarla y hacerla pasar por su alumna para que Katsumi pudiera abrirle los ojos a Anna (yo y mis locuras), espero te haya quedado claro... Pues en este capitulo son las reacciones de Ren y un poquito de Yoh-Hana y el esperado YohxAnna.  
  
Kaoruluz: Espero te haya gustado el YohxAnna y muchas gracias.  
  
Kyoko-chan: Sí lo de Katsumi fue un ataque deliberado y mal canalizado de mi inspiración, todo por culpa de esa película romántica e irreal que mi madre nos obligo a ver, a ti también te obliga, a veces me desespero pero es mi madre y las veo aunque algunas no me gusten... Pasando al fic, ya veremos más escenas tiernas gracias a esa tierna reconciliación, y veo que los YOHnservadores van ganando adeptos en sus filas de batallón.. El nombre de los RENvolucionarios lo invento mi querido otoutochan, y así es siempre de creativo, yo invente lo de los YOHnservadores.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Perdóname Neechan, lo siento, prometo no volver a hacer eso... Me alegra saber que ya estas bien y que por lo menos se digno a escribirte, espero sea sincero y hablen con la verdad no quiero que te hagan daño, porque sino yo misma tomo un avión y vuelo a donde quiera que este y lo golpeare hasta que te hable claro, perdona me exalte mucho, pero es que no me gusta que lastimen a las personas que quiero... Pasando al fic, claro que son adorables por eso coloque más Yoh-Hana en los siguientes capítulos para luego volver a hacerlo sufrir, en cuanto a Anna tienes razón, por eso decidí explicarlo en el capitulo, ella a lo que le teme es que Yoh vuelva a irse y ya el daño no solo sea para ella sino también para Hana y lo que ella no desea es que lastimen a su hijo... Hao es tan gracioso pero no te apures por sus maldades con Tamao, él también tendrá su merecido por andar jugando con los sentimientos de la chica... Cuídate mucho Neechan, un beso grande y un fuerte abrazo para ti y mis mejores deseos para tu familia.  
  
Minamo: Ya era necesario un poquito de felicidad en la turbulenta vida del shaman... En cuanto a Hao sé que se pasa pero no puedo controlarlo, se me ha escapado de las manos y ni con amenazas me hace caso, pero si Tamao se queda con Horo, yo tengo mis dudas, es todo lo que puedo decir... Y por fin Anna tomo las riendas de la situación, pero primero algo bonito para después pasar a la tormenta... Me vine a la Patagonia, así que este review esta escrito en ese hermoso lugar de Argentina, espero disfrutes tus vacaciones.  
  
May sk: Perdona, creo que a casi nadie le hizo gracia y creo que más de uno querrá demandarme por casi provocarles un infarto... Mi madre es una cinéfila de hueso colorado así que cada semana es ver una película nueva ya sea de cine independiente (que son las más comunes en mi casa) o comercial y claro que ayudan, algunas son muy inspiradoras, aunque también leo mucho y eso inspira un poco más... Pasando al fic, Hao es un cínico por jugar así con Tamao pero sus chispazos de comicidad lo equilibran, a mí también me gusto como quedo la reconciliación de padre e hijo y lo de Anna fue un total desvarió de mi persona pero creo que si quedo bien y pues desafortunadamente a Yoh el gusto le va a durar poco porque Hiromi llegara yo creo que en dos capítulos más... cuídate mucho.  
  
Haruko-sama: Bienvenida al fic y guau un maratón de mi fic, gracias por leerlo, es todo un honor para mí... Sí Hana es adorable y prometo que ya no lo alejare de su papá (el verdadero), pase lo que pase la sangre llama y ellos se mantendrán unidos... Ren entrara en razón pero todavía falta para eso, esta loco y no hay que hacerle caso, yo también lo odio por querer separar a mi familia favorita... Muestro así a Hao porque deseaba un Hao diferente, uno que no estuviera obsesionado con la dominación mundial y con Anna, deseaba mostrarlo como un chico que se divierte porque nunca pudo hacerlo, mostrar su lado humano sin que pierda ese sarcasmo, cinismo y toques malvados de su personalidad... Tan solo espero que mi hermano si lo haya actualizado pronto.  
  
Anna Azakura: Bueno pues ya esta el YohxAnna y espero te haya gustado, ya era tiempo de un poco de romanticismo en este fic, lo lamento sé que me tarde pero ya esta aquí.  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Perdona la broma y el golpe del capitulo anterior del anterior fue genial, yo quería golpearlo más pero no deseaba que mi Hao se ensuciara las manos así que solo un golpe fuerte y claro que tenía que poner a Yoh como el héroe esa era su oportunidad, pasando al capitulo anterior ya era hora de la reconciliación padre-hijo y Hao le echara más crema a los tacos con la llegada de Anna, no creí conveniente que le soltara más cosas cuando la pobre itako casi le da una embolia de la impresión y de la angustia... Ese comentario de Hao creo yo también fue el más inteligente de toda la sarta de tonterías que ha venido diciendo, pronto veremos un poco más de su temperamento serio, cuídate mucho.  
  
Lian Black: Lamento si este review no estuvo contestado en el capitulo del lunes(que es día de actualización y espero mi hermano lo haya colocado ese día), mi hermano me lo acaba de enviar y revise la fecha, de verdad lo lamento, pero ya esta aquí contestado aunque en el capitulo del jueves, veo que te tomaste la molestia de leerlo todo y dejar review capitulo por capitulo, ¡Bienvenida a la historia!, es un honor que alguien que escribe tan bien lea mi fic y además le guste como redacto, muchas gracias de verdad, proseguiré a contestarte tus reviews:  
  
Capitulo 1: Yoh la dejo por su temor a vivir y ante la gran responsabilidad que se le venía encima.  
  
Capitulo 2: Creí que esa personalidad es una de las facetas escondidas de la itako, ella lo ama profundamente por eso se negó a ver la realidad.  
  
Capitulo 3: él solo quería tomar las decisiones que él tanto pregona, y el huir se le hizo una decisión sensata para librarse de todo la opresión que sentía, por parte de Anna, su familia y hasta de su misma persona.  
  
Capitulo 4: Ella de verdad lo quiere y a pesar de todo se mantiene firme en su sentimiento, Yoh es un tonto que solo pensó en sí mismo.  
  
Capitulo 5: él cree que Anna es fuerte y estoy de acuerdo, es un pensamiento erróneo, porque ella deposito toda su confianza en él y al dejarla su vulnerabilidad salió a flote, Yoh solo se dejo llevar por su actitud fría y su poco sentido común.  
  
Capitulo 6: Ren no podía dejarla caer, ya que él siempre la vio como un pilar de integridad y fuerza, eso y que si continuaba así su bebé moriría.  
  
Capitulo 7: No parece, ES un cobarde.  
  
Capitulo 8: Ren solo trata de ayudar a una mujer sola y joven con un hijo en camino, su faceta sensible es la que deseaba sacar a relucir y Anna entendió que con depresiones no podía continuar, especialmente porque ella si ama a su bebé.  
  
Capitulo 9: Claro que él no tiene la culpa, además ya era hora de que Yoh fuera el confundido, por lo general Anna es la confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos, el hecho de que esta vez fuera Yoh, en cierta forma es un poco de justicia para él y Hiromi es buena en esos momentos y prima de Horo además.  
  
Capitulo 10: Ella no hace más que recordar, de cierta forma le ayuda a sacar el dolor que le dejo la partida de Yoh, tiene suerte de contar con buenos amigos.  
  
Capitulo 11: Claro que se le olvido, a ese tipo todo se le olvida y Hiromi, ella es caso perdido.  
  
Capitulo 12: Ren se enamoro y no pudo evitarlo, aunque él sabe que ella es prohibida, no porque este casada sino evidentemente enamorada de su esposo.  
  
Capitulo 13: La conciencia de Yoh es fundamental, creo que es la única parte de su ser que por momentos le da chispazos de lucidez.  
  
Capitulo 14: Ren se tomo la paternidad del niño en ese momento y era lógico que estuviese presente en ese momento tan doloroso a lado de Anna, con quien por cierto se me paso un poco la mano a la hora del parto.  
  
Capitulo 15: Ya ves que Hiromi no era tan inocente después de todo y tienes razón un buen golpe le hubiera ayudado al tontote de Yoh y Horo solo pudo comportarse como un buen amigo.  
  
Capitulo 16: Un poco de dulzura no le hacía daño al fic y Kino solo vino a reacomodar las cosas un poco.  
  
Capitulo 17: ¡Al fin!, Hao era el único en mi opinión el indicado para abrirle los ojos a Yoh, después de todo es como una responsabilidad suya, además de una perfecta excusa para meterlo al fic.  
  
Capitulo 18: Kino es toda una mujer llena de sabiduría y astucia y pues alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos.  
  
Capitulo 19: Hao es todo dulzura y veneno a la vez, le encanta molestar y Horo solo defendía la causa justa de la amistad.  
  
Capitulo 20: Solo lo hacen para defender a Yoh y hacer entender a Anna, ella por su parte ya comprendió que no debe darle motivos a Yoh para reprocharle.  
  
Capitulo 21: Era la hora de la verdad, por fin se iban a enfrentar, es una pena que Yoh las llevara todas las de perder.  
  
Capitulo 22: Claro que es su culpa, Anna solo descargo todo el rencor y el dolor acumulados durante su ausencia.  
  
Capitulo 23: Claro, Yoh no podía llegar a imponerse, pero por otro lado todos están en la casa de su familia, no lo podían sacar, una gran guerra se hubiera armado ahí mismo, por suerte Anna tuvo la paciencia de poner las cosas en su lugar.  
  
Capitulo 24: Claro que le dolió, pero merecido lo tiene y Hao es un encanto.  
  
Capitulo 25: Ya se declararon la guerra, cada quien defenderá sus ideales y su amor, todo por una mujer.  
  
Capitulo 26: Son adolescentes con responsabilidades de hombres (Já yo también soy adolescente), pero es la forma más común para conquistar a una chica.  
  
Capitulo 27: Es su gran castigo, pero es cierto él tiene la culpa, dolor con dolor se paga aunque se le reconoce el esfuerzo.  
  
Capitulo 28: Un poco de romanticismo no hace daño de vez en cuando, Ren se torna odioso por que ve que sus puntos bajan a los ojos de Anna.  
  
Capitulo 29: Ren es insoportable debido a sus celos y sus vanos intentos por recuperar un lugar que nunca fue suyo y Hao es el alma de la casa y Manta tiene sus motivos pero no por eso deja de ser un imbécil, un enano cabezón traidor y mal amigo.  
  
Capitulo 30: Un momento depresivo ayudo a escribir el sentimiento de dolor que Yoh sintió al momento de ver y sentir que había perdido el cariño de su hijo.  
  
Capitulo 31: Hao tomó el papel de conciencia de Yoh además de que no le gusta la gente derrotada y conformista y fue bueno que Yoh lo escuchara. Una oportunidad para Yoh, era justo para él.  
  
Capitulo 32: Ren es un imbécil, al que no hay que tomar muy en cuenta y sí pobre bebé e Yoh, pero lo bueno es que están juntos.  
  
Capitulo 33: Anna le dirá sus verdades pero después de su reconciliación con Yoh, que sucedió en el capitulo anterior y espero te haya agradado. Una vez más bienvenida y espero continuar viéndote y para nada me molesta que me hayas agregado como autor favorito, es un honor para mí y gracias por tomarme en cuenta. No te preocupes es mejor tarde que nunca y espero que mis otros fics te hayan gustado.  
  
Bueno, yo ya cumplí con mi cometido y por favor no me delaten, no le digan que apenas actualice porque de verdad no aguantare el sentimiento de culpa que seguramente va a crearme mi hermana, mañana colocare el siguiente capitulo, para remendar el error de no haber pasado este pronto, gracias y bye. 


	35. El trago amargo de Ren

Capitulo 35: El trago amargo de Ren.  
  
-¿Y Anna?-pregunto Ren que bajaba en ese instante, una de sus manos apretando sus sienes a causa de una jaqueca.  
  
-Arriba, con el niño-contesto Hao con una sonrisa y al percatarse del intento de Ren para subir a verla agrego- Y con Yoh.  
  
Ren se detuvo en seco y su dolor de cabeza desapareció rápidamente, ahora en su cuerpo la sensación ardiente de los celos comenzaba a subir en niveles realmente exorbitantes, apretó los dientes en un vano intento de controlarse, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y su primer impulso fue subir corriendo las escaleras para interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo en esos momentos.  
  
Y lo hubiera logrado...  
  
A no ser porque Hao se abalanzo sobre él, jalándole de la ropa y tirándolo al suelo estrenduosamente.  
  
-¿Adónde crees que vas?-pregunto colocándose frente a las escaleras e impidiéndole el paso.  
  
-¡Quítate!-grito en tanto se incorporaba-¡Que te quites, que no escuchas o que!  
  
-Mira Ren, no me busques porque me vas a encontrar-dijo exasperado-Hasta ahora te he soportado porque los dioses son muy grandes y tengo la paciencia suficiente para hacerlo.  
  
-¡Yo no te tengo miedo!-gruño-¡Ahora quítate de mi camino!  
  
-No lo haré, ya estuvo bien Ren, porque no lo entiendes de una buena vez.  
  
-y que se supone que quieres que entienda.  
  
-El hecho de que Anna no te ama.  
  
Ren sintió un fiero golpe que le corto el aire, esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su ser y en un intento desesperado por evadir la realidad grito:  
  
-¡No es cierto!, ¡Hasta cuando vas a dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa!, ¡Hasta cuando nos vas a dejar tranquilos!  
  
-¡El día en que tu dejes esa maldita obsesión disfrazada de amor!-grito con fuerza.  
  
-¿Y tu que sabes del amor?-arremetió con ferocidad.  
  
-Yo Ren... yo sé más de lo que ustedes creen que sé-contesto con voz pausada y amarga.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Su boca comenzó a saborear más allá de los labios, con sutileza y anhelo su lengua se abrió paso e instantes después se hallaba enfrascada en una deliciosa danza junto con la de Anna. Al principio suave y sensual, para pasar a un baile frenético lleno de desesperación y deseo.  
  
Las caricias que tanto tiempo estuvieron apagadas y escondidas emergieron súbitamente llenándoles el cuerpo de deliciosos escalofríos. El corazón les latía a mil por hora y el mundo se detuvo por un momento.  
  
Se estaban perdiendo en el aroma, sabor y calor del otro. Tanto ansiarse, tanto soñarse, tanto extrañarse les había acumulado una bomba de tiempo en su interior y ahora explotaba llenándoles el alma y el cuerpo de felicidad.  
  
¡¿Y que otra cosa más deliciosa podría haber?!, Si ambos estaban en los brazos del ser amado.  
  
Las manos curiosas de Anna comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo tan bien conocido de su marido pero olvidado por los meses de separación, intentando redescubrirlo y encontrar cosas nuevas en él. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Anna despojo a Yoh de su camisa, quería, necesitaba sentir la tersa piel de su espalda, los suaves músculos de su abdomen y oler el excitante aroma a hombre que se desprendía de su cuerpo.  
  
Yoh se abandonó en el dulce aroma de su esposa, perdiendo cada vez más los estribos al besarla. Al principio se contuvo de tocarla y recorrerla con las manos por el temor de romper aquel maravilloso momento, pero al sentir las manos de ella sobre su piel, decidió que era el momento de volver a sentirla.  
  
Lentamente una de sus manos descendió hacia los muslos de la joven, con sutileza levanto la tela del vestido y sumergió su mano en el placer sensual de tocarle la piel.  
  
Un suave gemido brotó de la boca de la itako al sentir la mano traviesa de Yoh apretándole la carne, su boca se desprendió de la de él y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el cuello del shaman, entregándose por un momento al divertido juego de seducirlo. Sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, acariciando con sensuales movimientos la rebelde cabellera de su marido.  
  
La otra mano del shaman bajo con lentitud por el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y se poso sobre su cintura, y su boca comenzó a saborear la fina piel de su cuello en pausados y deliberados movimientos.  
  
La exaltación de ambos estaba creciendo, se deseaban y necesitaban sentirse más, querían llegar más allá de tocar y probar por intervalos, necesitaban volver a entregarse, a explotar de placer para sentirse nuevamente complementados.  
  
Una vez más unieron sus bocas en un beso ardiente, mordiéndose los labios y no dando tregua a sus lenguas. La mano oculta de Yoh subía cada vez un poco más, sacándole innumerables gemidos a la rubia y provocándole a su dueño el hambre de poseerla. La otra mano se deslizo con insistencia por su cintura, acariciándole la cadera y colocándose en el borde del vestido, su otra mano, aquella exploradora de piel, salió y se coloco también en el mismo lugar que su compañera, lánguidamente ambas se dieron la tarea de quitar la estorbosa prenda que les impedía acariciar a su antojo.  
  
El vestido negro dejó de cubrir la figura de la rubia e Yoh jadeo de deseo al contemplarla, el tiempo y la maternidad habían sido muy buenos con ella.  
  
Volvieron a fundirse en un beso, que el shaman deshizo en su loca desesperación por tocarla, disfrutarla, tanto había soñado con hacerla suya una vez más, que contenerse le resultaba absurdo.  
  
Anna no pensaba de diferente manera, hacía tanto que no la tocaban así, que perdió la razón por completo, sus manos bajaron hasta posarse en la hebilla del cinturón y con presteza lo desabrocharon, dos minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban en ropa interior.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos, tanto tiempo separados les había acumulado un terrible deseo y ganas de hacer el amor incontrolables, pero sabían que tenían que esperar, ese no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar, así que respiraron hondo y se abrazaron con fuerza para tratar de ahogar las ansias en el mar de la tranquilidad, prometiéndose que dentro de muy poco se tendrían de la forma que ambos anhelaban, contentándose por el momento con aquel instante de arrebato que los había llevado a quedarse en ropa interior.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vistamos-murmuro ella mientras acariciaba con suavidad detrás de la oreja de Yoh.  
  
-Tienes razón-acepto él sin hacer ningún intento por soltarla.  
  
-Creo que tenemos que separarnos para hacerlo-dijo Anna aferrándose todavía al cuerpo del shaman.  
  
-Un instante más, por favor-suplico-hace tanto que no te tenía así.  
  
Ella no contestó, tan solo recargo su cabeza en su hombro en tanto Yoh aspiraba el suave aroma a manzanilla de sus cabellos.  
  
Hana se movió dentro de su futón, despertando por completo, se incorporo hasta quedar sentado y contemplo con curiosidad a los jóvenes, sonrió, por una extraña razón le gustaba lo que veía, su mami abrazada con su nuevo amigo, le daba tanta paz y alegría verlos, que soltó una jubilosa risa.  
  
Anna e Yoh se separaron al escucharlo y sus miradas se dirigieron al pequeño. Hana le extendió sus manitas a Yoh, quien lo cargó.  
  
-Me da gusto que ya estés bien hijo-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-tataga ya sa der-balbuceo Hana dando palmadas.  
  
-Aún así debemos continuar suministrándole la medicina-dijo Anna que comenzaba a colocarse su vestido.  
  
Hana hizo cara de desagrado al escucharla.  
  
-Aunque me haga esas caras jovencito-Anna sonrió y tomo al bebé en sus brazos para que Yoh pudiera vestirse-Quiero que usted este sano y fuerte, entendido-y comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos.  
  
-Yo también quiero que estés fuerte-comentó Yoh al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellos y abrochaba su pantalón-Porque en cuanto estés bien, tú, tú mamá y yo, vamos a ir al parque a pasar un buen rato y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.  
  
Anna sonrió, al fin estarían como lo que eran: una familia.  
  
-Por eso tienes que tomarte la medicina Hana-explicó Anna-Para que puedas salir a pasear con tu papá-a Yoh el rostro se le ilumino al escuchar a Anna- y conmigo.  
  
El bebé les sonrió y aplaudió entusiasmado, aunque en su mentecita las palabras de su madre resonaron una vez más. Entonces su nuevo amigo era "papá", tenía que ser, porque cuando vio a su madre abrazada a él, la vio segura y feliz; y para él "papá" era la persona que protegía y hacía feliz tanto a su mami como a él, pero entonces ¿cual era el lugar del el otro "papá"?  
  
-Annita, dime tu y yo... –intento preguntar en tanto los tres salían de la habitación, él llevando al bebé en los brazos.  
  
-Nosotros que.  
  
-¿Ya estamos bien?-pregunto mirándola expectante.  
  
Anna se detuvo abruptamente y giró para mirarlo.  
  
-Pues supongo que sí-respondió ruborizándose ligeramente-Después de lo que paso yo creo que sí.  
  
-¿Entonces podré volver a dormir a tu lado?-cuestiono con el rostro lleno de felicidad.  
  
-Claro tonto, eres mi esposo ¿no?-respondió con indiferencia aunque en el fondo le llenaba de placidez, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo Yoh-Ahora tenemos que bajar, que esos tontos querrán saber como esta Hana.  
  
-Sí Annita como tu digas-y con una sonrisa en los labios la siguió.  
  
--CDE--  
  
Ren se había sentado en uno de los sillones a regañadientes y totalmente desarmado por el ultimo comentario de Hao.  
  
-No es obsesión-gruño para sus adentros.  
  
Mientras los demás se miraban entre confundidos y aburridos, Tamao no dejaba de contemplar a Ren cosa que no les hacía ni la mínima gracia a Hao y Horo Horo, Ryu tarareaba una canción para matar al tiempo y Manta se hallaba sumido en la laboriosa tarea de descifrar el porque de las palabras de Hao.  
  
Todavía en su mente resonaban esas palabras "Yo sé más de lo que ustedes creen que sé", ¿a que se refería?, ¿A Yoh y su viaje? ¿O a su oscuro y tormentoso paso por el camino del amor?. De todas formas a él que más le daba, Hao era un asesino cínico y sarcástico, pero la duda persistía, su intuición le decía que esa frase envolvía mil y un misterios.  
  
En trivialidades se encontraban cuando vieron bajar a Anna seguido de Yoh quien traía al bebé en los brazos.  
  
-¿Cómo esta el pequeño?-pregunto Tamao con preocupación.  
  
-Bien, ya esta bien, solo hay que continuar dándole su medicina-contesto Yoh- Dile campeón, dile "ya estoy bien tía Tamao"  
  
Hana solo rió al escuchar a Yoh, sí que su amigo-papá era tontito, quería que hablara cuando él no sabía hacerlo.  
  
-Ya veo-dijo Horo al ver la escena y en su interior se contesto a su pregunta también interna, no había duda Yoh se había reconciliado con su familia, no pudo evitar mirar a Ren y sentir compasión por su amigo.  
  
-Basta de estupideces-dijo Anna en voz alta-Todos a dormir que mañana hay que trabajar.  
  
Todos se sobresaltaron y entre muecas y "pero Doña Anna" se fueron con resignación a sus habitaciones.  
  
-Ren, tú quédate, tengo que hablar contigo-le ordeno al chino quien se estremeció al escucharla.  
  
-Buenas noches-se despidió secamente Yoh-Vamos a dormir Hana, pero primero ayúdale a papá a pasar sus cosas al cuarto de tu mamá.  
  
Ren alcanzó a escucharlo y cuando Yoh se hubo perdido de su vista, interrogo a Anna con la mirada.  
  
No hubo respuesta solo un doble "Plaf" resonó en el silencio de la habitación, la itako le había proporcionado dos fuertes bofetones.  
  
-Anna, permíteme explicarte-balbuceo Ren sobandose sus mejillas.  
  
-No hay nada que explicar, a mí me ha quedado ya muy claro. Debí de suponerlo desde un principio-dijo con indeferencia.  
  
-No te entiendo-la miro confundido.  
  
-Tú nunca querrás a Hana porque te recuerda a Yoh.  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamo ofendido-Yo quiero a Hana como si fuera mi hijo.  
  
-Ah y ¡por eso dejaste que se cayera al lago y casi se ahogara!  
  
-Había mucha gente-argumento-yo no podía partirme en dos, luego Yoh llegó... Él, él tuvo la culpa de todo Anna, él lo hizo a propósito, todo fue planeado por él y ese estúpido de Hao. Quemaron el restaurante... Ellos lo hicieron.  
  
-¡Cállate ya!-grito Anna totalmente enojada-¡hasta cuando dejaras de culpar a Yoh!, Él no planeó nada, fue él el que me devolvió a mi Hana, ¡El que salvo a mi hijo!-trato de tranquilizarse-Yo confiaba en ti Ren, me has decepcionado.  
  
-No, no Anna-dijo llenó de terror al ver como la mujer que amaba se estaba alejando cada vez más.  
  
-Ya no quiero escuchar nada, ni una explicación-dio media vuelta-Y te voy a pedir de favor que no vuelvas a hablar mal de mi marido.  
  
-Te has reconciliado con él, ¿no es cierto?-pregunto con ira y colocándose frente a ella.  
  
-No te importa-contesto con frialdad.  
  
-Claro que sí, yo sí te quiero-la abrazo con fuerza.  
  
-¡Suéltame Ren!, ¡Estas loco!, ¡Suéltame!  
  
-No, tú eres mía Anna, él te dejó, recuérdalo. Te abandono cuando más lo necesitabas. Yoh no te quiere yo sí-hablaba rápido y desesperado.  
  
-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó y le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas-¡No vuelvas a tocarme, ¿me entiendes?!, no te me vuelvas a acercar-y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de él.  
  
-¡Anna!, ¡Yo te amo!  
  
La rubia se detuvo y Ren por un instante creyó que recapacitaría, que diría que ella también lo amaba, pero lo que escucho le lleno de dolor el alma y le quebró por completo el corazón.  
  
-Pero yo a ti no Ren.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Hola, soy Beu que esta de regreso, disculpen la tardanza pero mi hermano ha sufrido una recaída demasiado fuerte por lo cual no pudo pasar el fic y yo tuve que regresar de mi viaje, me di una escapada del hospital para poder pasarlo ya que no se me hacía justo hacerlos esperar. Por cierto mi hermano me pidió que este capitulo fuera dedicado a Viosil, no sé por qué, pero este capitulo es para ti otoutochan y gracias por haberle hecho no sé que favor a mi hermano. Ahora contestare sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo:  
  
Fenryr: El Tamao y Hao solo es una cosa divertida que se me ocurrió pero que no llegara a nada concreto así que no te preocupes, en tanto a lo del msn, sí tengo y es , cuídate mucho.  
  
Viosil Uab: Es que ese tipo de escenas tienen que ser hermosas, en un fic un tanto amargo como este un poquito de dulzura y pasión son verdaderas delicias ¿no lo crees?, Espero que ese pre-lime te haya agradado... pasando a Hao, ya era necesario bajar de la nube a Manta y un poco de seriedad al shaman de fuego no le hace daño... Y no soy mala otoutochan solo le imprimo emoción a las cosas, así que prepárate para ver la sangre correr a la llegada de esa mujer... Tú país es maravilloso, he comido cosas deliciosas y he disfrutado mucho del viaje, fue maravilloso realmente... A propósito ya leí tu fic( ya era hora) y te he dejado un review no muy elocuente pero tenía un poco de prisa, si te llego a encontrar en el msn te diré mi opinión ya con más calma... Te mando un beso y un gran abrazo, saludos a tu familia.  
  
Haruko Sama: Es que ya era hora, el YohxAnna era algo que muchos esperaban (incluso yo) y espero que esta segunda parte también la disfrutes... Acerca de lo de Hana, él seguirá queriendo a su padre pase lo que pase entre sus padres, el bebé seguirá queriendo a su papá... Así que hablaste con mi hermano, tienes razón es un encanto, yo lo quiero mucho aunque luego me haga desesperar, cuídate mucho.  
  
Lady Kaoru: Pues Ren no interrumpió nada y espero que la segunda parte de YohxAnna te haya gustado, además un poco de convivencia familiar no hace daño y calmaran los ánimos un poco antes de la llegada de Hiromi... Y claro que Hana esta feliz, no entiende porque le causa tanta felicidad pero le agrada esa sensación y disculpa la tardanza. Seinko: Pues subieron la temperatura y espero que estés doblemente contenta con la reconciliación de Yoh con Anna y pues a Hana la fiebre se le paso pero continua teniendo gripa... pues sí que hay que temer porque Hiromi no es una mujer sutil y Anna es de armas tomar pero yo todo lo solucionare con un final extraño y un epilogo muy tierno por no decir un tanto cursi, cuídate mucho.  
  
Keiko Asakura: ¡Neechan!, me alegra saber que estas mejor... Pasemos al fic, verdad que sí son tiernos, unos momentos familiares llenos de ternura y tranquilidad son buenos para después pasar a la verdadera tempestad, Yoh por lo menos ya cuenta con el amor de su hijo, el cual no perderá aunque pase lo peor entre él y Anna... Y un poco más de YohxAnna que espero te haya gustado... Y pues no hubo muchos gritos porque creo firmemente que la indiferencia es más dolorosa que un golpe o un grito lleno de rencor y pues lo que le dijo al final yo creo le dolió mucho más que si lo hubiese matado a golpes... Un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo, mis mejores deseos y mis buenas vibras para ti.  
  
Keiko sk: Espero que este también te haya gustado.  
  
Lian Black: Muchas gracias y yo entiendo.  
  
Minamo: Ya pronto viene esa mala mujer y no puedo dejarla con Ren puesto que pobre Ren, sé que es un posesivo y se ha portado mal, pero no soy cruel, no hay peor castigo para un hombre que tener a alguien como Hiromi a su lado y pues un poco más de YohxAnna, cuídese mucho.  
  
Maty: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme un review... Pasando al fic sí Ren es un patán, pero un patán enamorado y la gente hace cosas locas por amor... En cuanto a lo de Anna no creo que lo odie pero si le tendrá rencor y mucha decepción, tal vez llegue a entenderlo pero le costara trabajo aunque tienes razón cuando dices que ella estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con Ren, pero ella nunca lo hizo porque sabía que no llegaría querer a Ren y no era justo ni para ella ni para él... Pasando a Manta, él tiene traumas muy suyos, que saldrán a la luz con la llegada de Hiromi... Y claro que no sacare a Hao, creo que este Hao le pone mucha pimienta al fic así que Hao se quedara hasta el final del fic... Por ultimo yo dije que este fic es un YohxAnna y te juro que no tengo intención de cambiarlo.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Eso es justo lo que deseaba hacer, nada de reconciliaciones repetitivas de un te amo y un yo también, ahora ya somos felices, de hecho en este capitulo quedaron bien pero su conversación fue muy mínima con respuestas concretas y un tanto indiferentes muy al estilo de Anna, espero te haya gustado esta segunda mitad del YohxAnna... Y no tienes que agradecer para eso estoy yo aquí y escribo la historia, para aclarar cualquier cosa que no entiendan de este fic, cuídate mucho.  
  
Yunny: Pues un poco más de YohxAnna que espero te haya agradado y claro que Hao es la caña, es muy divertido y es él que de cierta forma mantiene un equilibrio en la historia.  
  
Li Reiku: Pues más YohxAnna para después destrozar a Yoh... No sonó perverso yo creo que Hao tiene razón al decirlo, después de todo a él los humanos lo trataron mal y tiene motivos para ser rencoroso, y solo puso a Manta en su lugar por andar hablando cosas que no sabe ni conoce.  
  
May sk: Un poco de amor era ya necesario a este fic, así que por eso un tanto más de la reconciliación en este capitulo... Ren es un tipo que llora de impotencia, es del tipo de personas que están acostumbradas a tenerlo todo en bandeja de plata y pues al ver que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas se desespera y claro que ya da lastima después de esto hasta a mi me dio un poco de pena pero es un merecido castigo por obsesivo... Y pues Hiromi es como la caja de Pandora, solo desgracias va a traer.  
  
WashuSama: Un poco más de la reconciliación y Ren lo tomo mal, después de todo él quiere a la itako, pero luego las cosas tal vez le cambien a su favor, saludos a ti también.  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Ya esta aqui la verdadera reconciliación y nadie los interrumpió, no soy cruel para hacerles eso... Ren esta loco dejémosle ser, después de todo nadie lo ha querido... Y pues sí Hao esta haciendo comentarios cada vez más ciertos pero solo sucede cuando esta enfadado porque de ahí en fuera el continua con sus mismas ocurrencias de siempre... Esperemos que todos quieran perdonar a Yoh, pero lo dudo Manta esta rencoroso y Horo sabe que Yoh se metió con su prima, así que dudo mucho que le perdonen... Yo le doy tus saludos, cuídate mucho.  
  
Hana Dawn: Pues un poco más de YohxAnna para alegrar el día... Sí pobre Hana pero después de esto ya estará mejor y no se enfermara tan seguido... Tao es un terco pero entenderá, tarde, pero entenderá... Kino solo deseaba una explicación, además de que andaba ofuscada por su platica con Fusto y todos los líos que suceden en su casa... Y sí Manta es un embustero, rencoroso y enano, pero al que entiendo por los traumas secretos que tiene y que pronto saldrán a la luz... Seguramente si eres trasparente, y gracias a eso puedo ver que eres un gran alma y un buen ser humano, cuídate mucho.  
  
Moonchant: Hiromi aparecerá dentro de muy poco y lo que sucederá será catastrófico... Contesto tu duda Hao solo esta divirtiéndose, juega con Tamao porque no tiene nada bueno que hacer y en que entretenerse, además de que le gusta molestar a Horo Horo, pero yo le tengo una sorpresita por andar jugando con los sentimientos de las personas.  
  
Linzhidaka: Todo mundo odia a Ren por esa actitud tan posesiva que tiene, pero si lo dejare con alguien al final, no es justo para él dejarlo solo... Y claro que leeré tu fic, te dejare un review con mi opinión, y continua, tú no te desanimes.  
  
Annami punk: Tanto como orgullosa, orgullosa pues no lo estoy, solo trato de hacer lo mejor posible y tratar de relatar esos sentimientos que nacen en lo más profundo del alma de las personas, pero me alegra saber que hay gente que cree que tengo talento para hacerlo, gracias... Un poco más de YohxAnna que espero también te haya gustado... Felices vacaciones.  
  
Xris: ¡Amiga!, me da gusto verte de nuevo, no te preocupes yo entiendo y me da gusto que continúes leyendo la historia... Tienes razón le falta pagar más a Yoh pero eso sucederá con la llegada de Hiromi, ahí sí no habrá poder humano que convenza a Anna y la saque de su orgullo... Ya veras como las cosas se ponen feas con esa mujer, cuídate mucho y suerte en tu trabajo.  
  
Andrea-K-16: Bienvenida al fic y guau leíste toda la historia completa, genial, y pues ya actualice, espero este capitulo también te guste.  
  
Ahora si me despido, en el próximo capitulo un poco más de YohxAnnaxHana, así que no se lo pierdan, cuídense mucho, portéense mal y vean sherk 2, spider-man y esas son mis recomendaciones cinéfilas, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	36. Burbujas de jabón

Capitulo 36: Burbujas de jabón.  
  
Tres semanas hacía ya desde que la rubia itako le dijera aquella trágica frase que le rompió las ilusiones en un dos por tres.  
  
Desde ese día los celos le corrompieron el alma, no había día que no mirara a Yoh con furia y envidia, después de todo ya era por todos sabido que el shaman ya dormía en la misma alcoba que Anna.  
  
Le frustraba escuchar los besos entrecortados, las suaves palabras de amor y los suspiros ahogados dentro de la habitación de la pareja. Cada noche esperaba que todos estuvieran bien metidos en sus camas y se deslizaba sigilosamente por los largos pasillos hasta postrarse frente a la puerta donde Yoh y Anna dormían juntos, se pegaba bien a la puerta y escuchaba: las palabras suaves y la canción de cuna que le dedicaban al pequeño Hana, podía escuchar con claridad los "te amo", y hubo una noche en la que los esposos por un pequeño descuido dejaron la puerta abierta, su temperamento curioso salió a flote y con mucho cuidado se acerco y lo que vio le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser.  
  
Aún no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de Yoh devorando con besos y caricias a Anna, tocándola hasta saciarse las ganas, saboreando hasta agotar el sabor, ambos estallando de placer, arqueando los cuerpos con gotas de ardiente sudor resbalándoles por la piel junto con los suspiros y suaves gemidos inundando la habitación. Ante sus ojos una abominación y no un acto de amor, Yoh había poseído una vez más a la mujer con la que él soñaba.  
  
Pero aún así y en contra de toda lógica o razón, esa noche una vez más se hallaba sentado frente a la puerta del joven matrimonio que dormían placidamente abrazados y disfrutando de la increíble sensación de estar juntos. Podía escuchar sus tranquilas respiraciones acompasadas por el continuo palpitar de sus corazones y en su mente el homicidio apareció, podía entrar y matar a Yoh, así él se quedaría con la mujer, el niño y todo lo que tenía su ex amigo, negó con la cabeza, hacía mucho que ese no era su estilo, además nada cambiaría, dentro de él sabía que Anna amaría a Yoh para toda la vida.  
  
-¿Por qué te torturas así?-pregunto una voz calmada y ronca.  
  
Ren volvió el rostro y se encontró con Horo Horo que lo miraba con ¿compasión? de pie frente a él.  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió con desdén y dejo de mirarlo.  
  
El ainu no se inmuto en lugar de eso se sentó a un lado de Ren.  
  
-Ya lo sé, sé que no me importa, pero te estas haciendo mucho daño. Te estado observando Ren, llevas tres semanas aquí haciendo guardia ¿qué es lo que pretendes?  
  
-Tan solo quitarme este maldito dolor-respondió apretando los dientes para dominar al llanto que amenazaba con apoderarse de él en un momento a otro.  
  
-Pues así nunca lo conseguirás-dijo Horo-Deberías resignarte, en momentos así lo único que nos queda es la resignación.  
  
-¡Resignarme!-exclamo en voz baja con inusitada exaltación- Me pides que me resigne, ¡Maldición Horo Horo!, No puedo, yo quiero a esa mujer, yo necesito a esa mujer-sin saber porque le estaba abriendo su corazón.  
  
-¿Por qué le tienes tanta envidia?-pregunto.  
  
-¿Envidia?, ¿A quien?  
  
-Pues a Yoh, a quien más.  
  
Ren tardo un rato en contestar y cuando se decidió su voz sonaba segura.  
  
-Como no envidiar a Yoh-comenzó Ren con una sonrisa burlona-Lo tiene todo, una mujer hermosa como esposa, de la cual obtiene no solo placer carnal sino también sentimental-lanzó un resoplido de incomodidad-una linda casa, una posición económica buena y estable, un carácter simple, sin traumas y preocupaciones-suspiro cansado-No entiendo porque es siempre él el que se lleva los elogios, el cariño de la gente, el reconocimiento infinito y la confianza de la gente.  
  
-Será porque Yoh no tiene un disfraz, ese chico es transparente y claro como las aguas de Hokaydo-dijo con la mirada perdida y ensoñación, luego bajo la voz- pero que ha empañado con un pecado terrible.  
  
Ren no alcanzó a escuchar el ultimo comentario de su amigo así que prosiguió.  
  
-Y luego, cuando fui yo el centro de atención, cuando encontré por fin a alguien a quien idolatrar, llega él y me lo arrebata todo de las manos, sin importar los meses de ausencia-giro su rostro para encontrar la mirada del ainu-¿Por qué Horo Horo?, ¿Por qué Anna lo perdonó a pesar de todo el sufrimiento?, ¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque ella lo ama-respondió con melancolía.  
  
Ren guardó silencio y calló el dolor que sentía en el pecho.  
  
-Tú no puedes obligar a Anna a amarte-prosiguió- porque ese sentimiento nace naturalmente, es algo que emerge del alma.  
  
-Pero ¿si ama a la persona equivocada?-pregunto con angustia, en su opinión la itako amaba a alguien que no debería.  
  
-Uno no puede hacer nada al respecto, el amor ciega a las personas impidiéndoles ver la realidad, en mi caso, sí Tamao escogiera a Hao-su voz se entrecorto-a mí no me quedaría más que desearle que sea feliz.  
  
-¿Y porque hacer eso?, Tu deber es luchar por ella.  
  
-Entiende Ren, a eso no se le llama amor, sino obsesión, si uno de verdad ama a la otra persona la deja ir y desea su felicidad aunque no sea a nuestro lado, su alegría es nuestra alegría y sus tristezas y penas son nuestras también. Sí tú de verdad amas a Anna déjala que sea feliz con Yoh.  
  
-¿Y si él le llegara a fallar una vez más?-pregunto curioso-¿Crees que yo debería...?  
  
-Luchar por ella-completó-No es conveniente, tan solo bríndale tu apoyo y no esperes que llegue a amarte, no te hagas falsas ilusiones Ren, los castillos de aire son los más fáciles de destruir.  
  
-Entiendo-el joven chino se incorporo-Será mejor que dejemos a los Asakura dormir a gusto.  
  
-Tienes razón-dijo el ainu con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
Ambos avanzaron a sus respectivas habitaciones y cuando Ren entró a la suya descubrió que el dolor había disminuido, Horo tal vez tenía razón, él era terco pero no imbécil, y sabía que no podía forzar lo que de antemano nunca le perteneció, así que dejaría ella fuera feliz. Después de todo que saben los seres humanos del amor.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Hao amaneció taciturno esa mañana, apenas si dijo algo durante el desayuno y no contestó con sarcasmos e ironías las provocaciones de Horo Horo, Tamao le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva y eso apago aún más su estado de animo.  
  
Era un hermoso día de Domingo, el sol brillaba intensamente y el aire era fresco.  
  
Para sacarse un poco la melancolía se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de pastel, las tartas siempre le subían el animo sobre todo si eran de extra chocolate. Pero al llegar se encontró con que el pastel había sido guardado en una canasta y vio a Yoh que se notaba de lo más contento preparando algunos bocadillos.  
  
-¿Y ahora tú?-pregunto acercándose a su hermano y robando un pedazo de emparedado que Yoh cuidadosamente había partido en triangulo.  
  
-Solo preparo un poco de comida para... ¡Oye!-exclamo al ver como Hao devoraba un segundo triangulito-Sí tienes hambre prepárate tu propio sándwich.  
  
-Ya no me dijiste para que es la comida-dijo ignorando a Yoh y tomando esta vez un poco de piña picada que había en un plato.  
  
-Pues para que va a ser, para comer.  
  
-Sí serás idiota-dijo con fastidio-Ya sé que la comida es para comer inútil.  
  
-¿Entonces para que preguntas si lo sabes?  
  
-Ay Yoh, sinceramente a veces no sé si eres o te haces-suspiro con cansancio-Lo que quiero saber es adonde llevas tanta comida.  
  
-Ah-exclamo con aparente indiferencia-Es para un día de campo, solo mi familia y yo.  
  
-¿Entonces me llevaras?-pregunto con ensoñación.  
  
-No-respondió Yoh mientras cerraba los topers y revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar.  
  
-Pero soy tu familia-se quejó.  
  
-Me refiero a mi propia familia, es decir Anna y Hana, no puedo llevarte-se disculpo y metió dos bolsas de galletas a la cesta.  
  
-Pero soy tu hermano mayor, tú gemelo, eres injusto-sollozo.  
  
-Hao, entiende, no puedes venir, pero te prometo traerte algo del parque, ¿qué quieres?  
  
-Un globo-contesto sin vacilar.  
  
Yoh abrió enormemente los ojos y miró a su hermano.  
  
-¿UN globo?-pregunto confundido.  
  
-Sipi-respondió con una inocente sonrisa.  
  
-Esta bien, te traeré un globo-prometió.  
  
-Gracias hermanito, eres el mejor hermano de todo el mundo-dijo con voz infantil y abrazando a Yoh con fuerza.  
  
-Hao ¿qué tienes?  
  
-Yo, nada, ¿por qué?  
  
-Estas actuando muy extraño-comenzó-primero traes cara de pocos amigos en el desayuno, luego sales con que quieres un globo y ahora me abrazas cuando sé de sobra que detestas los abrazos, ¿Tienes algo que contarme?-cuestiono en tanto se sentaba en una silla e invitaba a Hao a hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Sabes que eres detestable-refunfuño y se sentó.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-Necesito cariño-contesto simplemente.  
  
-¡¿Qué!?-exclamo asombrado, su hermano estaba pidiendo cariño.  
  
-No es para que te pongas así-dijo molesto-yo también necesito cariño ¿o que te hace pensar que no lo necesito?  
  
-No, sí yo no pienso que no lo necesites, solo que es extraño.  
  
-Pues sí hermanito, yo también tengo depresiones, también necesito un abrazo, comer chocolate y helado durante todo el día y que me den obsequios para ser feliz-dijo con voz entrecortada y exageradamente dramática-Yoh podrías hacerme un favor-pidió con ojitos soñadores.  
  
-Sí, claro, el que quieras-no podía negarle nada a esos ojos.  
  
-Podrías enviarme flores.  
  
Eso fue el colmo para la enorme paciencia de Yoh y su intuición le dijo que algo estaba muy mal, una de dos o Hao estaba enloqueciendo o por fin había descubierto sus verdaderas preferencias sexuales.  
  
-¡Basta Hao!-gritó-¡Me vas a decir de una buena vez que tienes o no te traeré tu globo!  
  
-No me hables así-sollozó-No ves que estoy sensible.  
  
-Estoy esperando Hao-su pie comenzó a moverse desesperadamente.  
  
-Es que hace un tiempo me di cuenta de algo y tengo miedo-dijo dejando atrás toda payasada y hablando con su característica voz.  
  
-¿Qué paso?-Yoh se tranquilizó al ver que Hao comenzaba a hablar enserio.  
  
-Estoy enamorado.  
  
-¡Hao! ¡No estés jugando!, Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora.  
  
-¡Esa es la verdad!-grito-Sé que suena irreal, pero es así, me he enamorado.  
  
Yoh guardo silencio, se hallaba desconcertado, no podía creerlo, por fin alguien había cautivado el corazón del perverso de su gemelo y le creía no podía estar mintiendo puesto que Hao tenía el semblante serio, la mirada preocupada y su voz sonaba desesperada, no era una broma, esta vez no lo era.  
  
-¿Y de quien te has enamorado?-pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
-De Tamao.  
  
Yoh ahora sí que estaba boquiabierto.  
  
-No sé como paso-prosiguió ignorando la cara de asombro de su gemelo-Todo comenzó como un juego, una diversión, esa chica no despertaba en mí más que el afán de molestar pero no sé que sucedió, una mañana desperté y al mirarla todo se iluminó, comencé a soñar despierto, ¡Puedes creerlo!-en definitiva Yoh no podía creerlo-Cuando te veo a ti y a Anna tan juntos y felices comienzo a imaginarme lo mismo pero conmigo y Tamao, Yoh tienes, más bien debes ayudarme.  
  
-Creo que te salió el tiro por la culata-dijo su hermano todavía sobreponiéndose de la impresión-jugaste con fuego y lamentablemente te quemaste, por fortuna ella te corresponde.  
  
-Te equivocas-su voz sonó amarga-Ella no me quiere Yoh, Tamao esta enamorada de alguien más que no soy yo.  
  
-¿Y sabes quien es tú rival?  
  
-Tengo sospechas pero voy a confirmarlo y cuando lo haga, lo voy a matar, lo quemare lentamente hasta que no quede rastro de él y me quedare con la mujer.  
  
-Es decir te resignarás.  
  
-Así es, me sorprende lo bien que me conoces Yoh.  
  
-Ya ves, suelo ser sorprendente a veces-le sonrió cariñosamente-Debo irme, mi esposa y mi hijo me esperan, pero esta platica aún no termina, cuando haya tiempo hablaremos, tienes muchas cosas más que decirme y explicarme-se levanto, tomo la casta y se dirigió hacía la puerta.  
  
-Yoh-lo llamó Hao.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿De verdad me traerás mi globo?  
  
Yoh dio un resoplido y asintió con la cabeza  
  
-Pero que sea rojo-escucho que le decía su hermano antes de salir.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Sentados sobre una manta disfrutaban del clima y de la aparente quietud de la tarde.  
  
Habían elegido un lugar apartado de las demás familias que ese día también habían salido a disfrutar del clima y el lugar.  
  
El pequeño Hana, ya repuesto de su resfriado y ataviado con un short blanco y una playera estilo marinero del mismo color, gateaba lentamente tratando de imitar los movimientos de un caracol mientras su mamá y su papá lo observaban divertidos y vigilando siempre que no se alejara demasiado.  
  
-¿Entonces tu hermano tiene problemas?-pregunto Anna en tanto se recostaba en el pecho de Yoh y este la sujetaba en un suave abrazo.  
  
-Sí, pero no es algo que no se pueda solucionar-contesto sonriendo para después depositar un beso sobre la cabeza de su esposa.  
  
-Se siente tan bien estar así-dijo en un suspiro la itako.  
  
-Tienes razón, este clima, tú, yo...  
  
-Y ese niño travieso que juega a ser un caracol-completo la rubia con una sonrisa al ver como su hijo avanzaba muy lentamente por el pasto.  
  
Suspiró, todo estaba marchando tan bien y tan perfecto que a veces le daba miedo, no podía creer tanta felicidad, pero era cierto, tan cierto como que amaba a su esposo y a su hijo con intensidad. Desde que se reconciliaron las cosas entre ellos se habían tornado muy intensas, tanto tiempo lejos le había acumulado un inmenso deseo que jamás creyó que su cuerpo podía albergar, pero que era satisfacido a la menor provocación, siempre cuidando que Hana estuviera bien dormido así como los demás habitantes de la pensión.  
  
-¿En que piensas?-pregunto Yoh con sensualidad en su oído.  
  
-En que soy muy feliz y que esta noche no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dormir-dijo esto ultimo acompañado de un suave ronroneo.  
  
-Espero me dejes acompañarte en tu desvelo-expresó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a besar con suavidad su cuello.  
  
Anna sonrió y cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba de las placenteras caricias que la boca de Yoh le estaba proporcionando.  
  
-Tataga ya, da la-balbuceo Hana.  
  
Yoh dejo el cuello de Anna y levantó la vista, el pequeño estaba sentado y se había olvidado por completo del caracol, esta vez toda su atención se concentraba en un vendedor de algodones de azúcar y liquido para hacer bombas de jabón.  
  
-Ya, la, gayata-balbuceo una vez más y señalo con su dedito al vendedor.  
  
-¿Qué tienes hijo?-pregunto Yoh, Anna abrió los ojos y se libero del abrazo de Yoh.  
  
-Creo que tu hijo quiere algo de allí-dijo la itako con una sonrisa y le dio un corto beso en los labios.  
  
-Esta bien-el shaman suspiró, se incorporo y tomo en sus brazos al bebé-A ver ¿qué quiere mi campeón?  
  
-Laya, ta ga tu ru-dijo el pequeño y continuo señalando al comerciante en tanto su papá avanzaba hasta llegar a él.  
  
-Buenas tardes joven ¿qué le doy?-saludo el vendedor que era un señor ya bastante mayor.  
  
-Pues... ¿qué quieres Hana?  
  
El bebé señalo un frasco con liquido de color ámbar.  
  
-¿Este?-pregunto el señor levantando el frasco, el bebé comenzó a aplaudir y sonrió-Ten pequeñín-le dijo el anciano y le entrego el frasco, a Yoh le dio la pipeta para poder hacer las burbujas.  
  
-Y también me da un algodón, por favor.  
  
-Claro joven-el señor le extendió el algodón-Aquí tiene.  
  
-No Hana-dijo Yoh al ver que el pequeñín trataba de morder el plástico que cubría el algodón-este es para tu mamá.  
  
-Son quince yens-dijo el señor con una sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias, dile adiós al señor Hana.  
  
El bebé abrió y cerró su manita derecha y el anciano amplio su sonrisa.  
  
-Adiós amiguito, espero tú papá te traiga pronto.  
  
Yoh sonrió y se alejo con Hana.  
  
-¿Para mí?-pregunto Anna cuando Hana le extendió el algodón de azúcar- Gracias mi amor-dijo y le dio un beso al bebé.  
  
-¿Y el mío?-pidió Yoh con un puchero.  
  
Anna se acerco lentamente a su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
-Así esta mejor-le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Tata ya-balbuceaba Hana mientras agitaba el frasco.  
  
-A ver, veamos-pronuncio y tomo el frasco, en un rápido movimiento lo abrió, sacó la pipeta y la sumergió en el liquido.  
  
Hana contemplaba a su padre con curiosidad y expectación, sabía que haría algo, pero que.  
  
Lentamente acerco la pipeta húmeda a pocos centímetros de su boca y soplo, sacando un torrente de burbujas de su interior.  
  
El bebé lo miro asombrado, su papá-amigo hacía magia.  
  
-¿Te gustan Hana?-escucho que le preguntaba su madre.  
  
Yoh repitió la operación una vez más y Hana comenzó a reír e intentar atrapar esos grandes círculos de color que subían al cielo y hacían "plop" en la inmensidad del cielo.  
  
El pequeño quería saborearlas, tal vez sabían dulce, pero al tocarlas se rompían mojándolo, eso le producía sonoras carcajadas.  
  
-Ma, ma-dijo aplaudiendo y señalando el frasco.  
  
Yoh sonrió y comenzó a sacar más burbujas. Hana estaba encantado.  
  
-No Hana, eso no se come-dijo Anna cuando el bebé trató de lamer una burbuja-Ten, prueba esto-desprendió con sus dedos un poco de algodón y se lo dio a probar al pequeño.  
  
El bebé abrió su boquita y saboreo, sabía dulce y rico, miro a su madre y le pidió más.  
  
Anna sonrió y le dio a probar un poco más en tanto Yoh continuaba haciendo burbujas de jabón.  
  
La tarde comenzaba a refrescar y el pequeño Hana se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su madre. La pareja comenzó su camino de regreso a casa dejando atrás una estela de felicidad y burbujas de jabón, que como ellos estaban destinados a tronar.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Esto es lo que sucede cuando escucho el sundrack de Moulin Rouge dos veces seguidas, así que disculpen sí esta un poco raro el capitulo, pero creo que ha quedado bien, de todas formas si hay alguna duda, pregúntenme y yo con mucho gusto la aclarare. Ahora contestare sus siempre bienvenidos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo:  
  
Andrea k-16: Es que Ren tenía que entender para cuando la gran bomba estalle, así que un poco de dolor para que se bajara de la nube era necesario, y pues aquí un capitulo más que espero hayas disfrutado.  
  
Haruko-sama: Pues un poquito más de YohxAnna junto con Hana claro esta y bajando el nivel de la temperatura del capitulo anterior... Pues todavía falta para el final, así que podrás continuar leyendo, no falta mucho, pero falta... Y a Ren tenía que hacerlo sufrir para cuando llegue Hiromi poner las cosas tensas pero equilibradas... Agradezco la preocupación por mi hermano y yo le enviare tus saludos puesto que continua en el hospital... Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho.  
  
Minamo: Ya lo voy a dejar en paz, al fin Beu dejara de molestar a Ren por lo menos un buen rato, es que voy a comenzar a molestar a alguien más... Es que siempre he creído que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de las peleas, además que estaba muy inspirada, por eso quedo así el YohxAnna anterior... Agradezco tu preocupación... Y claro Sherk 2 es la mejor, en especial el puss in boots.  
  
Seinko: Espero este también te guste... Y ya pronto sabrás que pasara con Hiromi... No puedo prometer no separarlos mucho, pero haré un intento, eso sí Hana seguirá queriendo a Yoh pase lo que pase... Y sí la pase muy bien y gracias por tus saludos a mi hermano.  
  
Maty: Pues Hiromi traerá muchas cosas malas pero también buenas para otros personajes... Tienes razón Ren tiene obsesión pero también amor, su obsesión es causada por su terquedad y la envidia que le tiene a Yoh, pero de que ama a Anna, la ama... Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Keiko Asakura: ¡Neechan!, yo también te extrañe, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y escribiendo en los ratos que tengo libres en el hospital y claro que le mando tus saludos a mi hermano... pasando al fic, Hana esta confundido pero pronto se dará cuenta quien es quien en esa casa... Pobre Ren es cierto, pero era necesario, porque debe de haber alguien semi equilibrado cuando Hiromi retorne... Y pues yo espero que sí lo hayan disfrutado porque la paz se les va a terminar... Te mando un beso y un abrazo, saludos a tu familia y una buena estrella para ti.  
  
WashuSama: Espero continuar haciéndote feliz, gracias por tu preocupación, cuídese mucho.  
  
Yukari: No te preocupes, ya estas de nuevo aquí, gracias por tu preocupación... Pasando al fic, pues no creo que fueran a traumar a Hana puesto que estaba durmiendo y ellos supieron en que momento bajar la temperatura y Hana solo vio a sus padres abrazados puesto que para un bebé estar en ropa interior no significa nada... Pues las estupideces de Yoh ya las tengo planeadas así que no te apures que la imaginación y la inspiración las saco a aunque sea a punta de golpes de mi mentecita... Hao tiene sus momentos de lucidez y todo él es un gran misterio, incluso para mí... Ren, pobre, pero era necesario que entendiera las cosas... y pues ahí esta el paseo de la gran familia Asakura.  
  
Keiko sk: Pues yo no espero que les dure sino que Yoh la haya disfrutado... Pues sí se lo merecía pero también era menester que sucediera... Gracias por los saludos ten en cuenta que se los daré, cuídate mucho.  
  
Kyokochan: Es que ya era hora, un poco de estabilidad para pasar a la gran sacudida... Ren si la ama pero hay ciertos sentimientos en su interior que lo hacen obsesionarse, por fortuna Horo hablo con él y le hizo ver que el amor con obsesión pues no es amor... Cuídese mucho.  
  
May sk: Estaba muy inspirada cuando escribí el YohxAnna y por lo que veo a todos les agrado... Si es amor, pero por su carácter impulsivo y apasionado lo convierte en obsesión... Hanita es un encanto, es el bebé favorito de todos... No te preocupes yo sé que lees la historia, cuídate mucho.  
  
Nanase: Pues no puedo dejar a Yoh en paz y Hiromi aparecerá y traerá una gran bomba llena de problemas en su maleta, no puedo matarla hasta que halla concluido su participación, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.  
  
Viosil Uab: ¡Otoutochan!, que bueno volver a "verte", claro que disfrute de las maravillas de tu GRANDIOSO país, me sorprende que hasta con eso seas tan... no sé... Bueno, te agradezco tu preocupación pero yo no estoy muy segura de que se recupere, en fin, así que le hiciste un favor, me gustaría saber que es, pero supongo que fue algo relacionado con "cosas de hombres" así que no preguntare más... Pasemos al fic, no son unos pervertidos, solo las hormonas y el amor se les subieron un poquito a la cabeza además no hicieron nada y no concibieron a nadie, supieron controlarse y es algo muy digno de admirarles porque ya iban bien adelantados y Hana estaba dormido, solo alcanzo a ver lo ultimo y casi nada en mi opinión... En cuanto Ren yo creo que llegara a caerte bien, porque como dices es un capitulo que se cierra y se abrirá otro con nuevas personalidades y problemas, en general ambos equipos maduraran como seres humanos por los acontecimientos... Yo también espero verte pronto, gracias por tus deseos para con mi hermano, te quiero mucho otoutochan y claro que eres el único y el mejor, cuídate mucho, te mando un besote y un abrazo, saludos a tu familia.  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Es que ya era hora de que Anna lo pusiera en su lugar y le dijera de una Buena vez que es lo que de verdad siente hacía él y pues en definitiva no lo ama y no lo amara nunca aunque no creo que se merezca más, el que sí se merece más es Yoh y su hora ya le va a llegar... Cuídate mucho, besos.  
  
Maru Kazegami N. de Tauko: Fue algo muy ligero pero quedo muy lindo, a mí también me gusto, siempre he creído que los limes y los lemon deben ser como poesía con movimiento... Hana es un amor yo también quiero uno, pero no tengo con quien jajaja, y habrá más escenas padre e hijo para contrarrestar las peleas marido-mujer-amante... Hao es sexy siendo serio y aún en su fase cómica es muy sexy(es que amo a Hao)... En cuanto a tu sugerencia podría ser pero solo hasta el final de la historia la podremos matar, cuídate mucho.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Sí me divertí, la pase genial... Pasando al fic, esas confusiones creo que crecerán empezando por el enamoramiento de Hao y las confusiones de Hana que cesaran en un momento a otro, pero también surgirán emociones con la llegada de Hiromi... Muchas gracias por considerar de esa forma a mi humilde historia y también te agradezco los saludos para mi hermano, cuídate mucho.  
  
Moonchat: No hay que agradecer para eso estoy yo aquí, si conozco la historia porque no he de responderles sus dudas, además ustedes se toman la molestia de leerlo así que no es ningún trabajo contestarles y aclararles las dudas... Muchas gracias por tus ánimos... Cuídate mucho.  
  
Amadalua: Esa felicidad es efímera, lamentablemente Anna se enterara de lo que sucedió por Hiromi y prometo una solución final y feliz pero no rápida... Tu idea hubiera funcionado dentro de esta etapa pero creo que en la siguiente no se podrá debido que los personajes sufrirán una metamorfosis emocional y maduraran, además que Ren será como un equilibrio ilógico dentro de todas las situaciones que acarreara Hiromi, no te preocupes por tu mala memoria... Espero este capitulo te haya agradado.  
  
Lian Black: A mi también me gustan esas reconciliaciones así que no es pervertido, además por ese tipo de reconciliaciones se pelean algunas las parejas y son muy románticas... Y tienes razón Hiromi aparecerá y soltara veneno a torrentes, creo que se quedara sin una gota de su veneno... No prometo que el YohxAnna se más fuerte puesto que las situaciones y Hiromi no lo permitirá, pero habrá una bonita solución para todo el embrollo... Gracias por los ánimos, cuídate mucho, por cierto tu fic "Alguien como tú" va muy bien y esta genial.  
  
Annami punk: Era hora de que alguien bajara de su nube a Ren y esa fue Anna, por cierto la más indicada para hacerlo, por fortuna el chino lo tomara con filosofía... Tenía que detenerlos, el niño estaba ahí y como dices hubiera sido traumatizante si los hubiera cachado en plena acción.  
  
Vale9315: Pues tuvo un poco más de YohxAnna y espero te haya gustado, te agradezco que consideres que escribo bien y que te tomes la molestia de leer mi historia... Claro yo te agrego, de todas maneras mi msn es cuídate mucho.  
  
Anna Azakura: Ni yo lo hubiera hecho, pero por suerte pudieron detenerse y contenerse los dos... Manta no se meterá en nada puesto que Hao no lo permitirá aunque habrá situaciones de dominio popular... Creo que Anna hizo bien en decírselo hacerse ilusiones no es bueno, fue un poco cruel pero era necesario... cuídate mucho y espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Ahora me despido, espero que tanto Yoh como ustedes hallan disfrutado de estos capítulos de felicidad porque la tempestad viene, se acerca y caerá mas pronto de lo que ustedes y el protagonista se imaginan. Cuídense mucho, coman muchos dulces y chocolates, y no hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	37. Come what may

Capitulo 37: Come what may.  
  
-Yoh, tenemos que hablar-dijo Hao mientras lo abordaba en la entrada de la puerta, su rostro estaba serio y totalmente inexpresivo.  
  
Anna arqueo una ceja en señal de desconfianza, ¿desde cuando Hao se comportaba tan serio?.  
  
-Mira Hao, disculpa lo del globo, yo sé que estas sensible, pero yo estoy cansado y...  
  
-Olvídate del estúpido globo Yoh-le interrumpió- no es sobre diversiones infantiles por las que quiero hablarte-su voz sonaba cada vez más áspera y preocupada.  
  
-¡Ah!-exclamo el shaman con una sonrisa-Es sobre tu problema.  
  
-No, es sobre el problema que tú tendrás.  
  
La rubia itako disimulo el desconcierto y la curiosidad que le habían provocado las palabras de su cuñado, aclaro su garganta y dijo:  
  
-Yoh, es mejor que atiendas a tu hermano, yo voy a cambiar de ropa a Hana y a acostarlo, te espero arriba-y a paso rápido se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
-¿Y ahora tú, a esta que mosca le pico?-pregunto Hao confundido por la actitud amable y comprensiva de la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Ahora sí ¿qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Yoh con molestia-Y que sea rápido, esta noche-suspiro-va a ser maravillosa y no quiero hacer esperar demasiado a mi esposa.  
  
-Pues yo espero que te diviertas mucho esta noche, porque tal vez sea la ultima que disfrutes con Anna.  
  
-¿qué?-exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos-¿De que estas hablando?, Anna y yo estamos bien.  
  
-No por mucho tiempo Yoh-se cruzó de brazos- así que yo en tu lugar le iba hablando a Anna sobre Hiromi.  
  
-¿Hiromi?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Hiromi aquí?-negó con la cabeza-Ella esta en Hokaydo, para estas fechas debe de estar ya casada, no entiendo para que quieres que le hable de ella a Anna, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Separarnos?  
  
-Claro que no Yoh-contesto irritado-Hace mucho que supere mi atracción por tu esposa, yo lo que quiero...  
  
-¿Estabas enamorado de mi Anna?-le interrumpió con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa.  
  
-Yoh, ese no es el punto.  
  
-Y yo que confié en ti y tú has venido a mi casa a quitarme a mi esposa y por eso...-sonrió con sarcasmo-Já, por eso quieres que le hable de Hiromi, ¡Para separarme de ella!  
  
-¡Mierda Yoh!-grito-Yo amo a Tamao-murmuro entre dientes-No deseo separarte de tu esposa sino todo lo contrario.  
  
-Entonces, no vuelvas a sugerir que le hable sobre Hiromi, así estamos muy bien.  
  
-Ella vendrá-dijo secamente y mirando a Yoh con preocupación.  
  
-¿Estas bromeando cierto?-pregunto divertido-Hao ¡Es imposible!, Ella ya esta casada y esta como a chorro cientos kilómetros de aquí, Hiromi no puede venir, eso es absurdo.  
  
-Yoh escúchame bien, ve la luna-Yoh soltó una risita-¡Carajo que veas la luna!-le ordeno con furia.  
  
Yoh suspiro cansado y avanzo hacía la ventana más próxima, la de la sala, descorrió las cortinas un poco y contemplo al satélite natural. Esa noche estaba redonda y completa, de un color amarillo y un aura roja rodeándole, el shaman sabía que ese era el símbolo de las desgracias, aún así, decidió ignorar el augurio.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-No veo nada malo en ella-dijo con seguridad-Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir y hacerle el amor a mi esposa como nunca antes se lo he hecho. Gracias de todas formas.  
  
-¡ Maldita terquedad!, ¡Que luego no diga que no se lo advertí!-exclamo para sí Hao cuando Yoh se hubo perdido de vista.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Alguien más contemplaba la luna esa noche a través de la ventana del tren, sus ojos grises brillaban tanto como las estrellas del cielo y sus plateados cabellos ondeaban con suavidad debido a la acariciante brisa nocturna que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, su rostro blanco tan lleno de aparente inocencia mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa que la hacía lucir desesperadamente atractiva.  
  
No llevaba más acompañante que una vieja maleta ubicada a un costado de ella, en su interior pocas pertenencias y mucho dinero.  
  
La portezuela del compartimiento se abrió y un hombre joven apareció.  
  
-Señorita, me permite su boleto por favor-pidió tratando de sonreír seductoramente.  
  
-Aquí tiene-dijo en tanto le pasaba el ticket y ponía cara de fastidio.  
  
-Todo en orden-lo selló y volvió a pasarle el boleto-Señorita Saishu-trago saliva y se decidió- yo me preguntaba si al llegar a Funbari, usted y yo...  
  
-¡Pretende injuriarme!-exclamo ofendida-Señor yo estoy comprometida-lo miro con falsa ternura-Mi prometido, Yoh Asakura, podría enfadarse si se enterara de esto y yo no deseo que le hagan daño a alguien tan amable y atento como usted-acaricio la mejilla del muchacho-Así que lo mejor sería que me evitara, por su propio bien.  
  
-Sí señorita-dijo y salió cerrando la portezuela tras de sí.  
  
Hiromi soltó una carcajada divertida en cuanto se halló sola.  
  
-Por fin-exclamo-Me deshice de ese molesto muchacho.  
  
Miro su reloj y su sonrisa se amplió aún más, faltaban veinte minutos para llegar a Funbari y sabía perfectamente que hacer al llegar ahí.  
  
-Primero: ir a un hotel, no es conveniente caerle a estas horas a mi querido Yoh, Sí lo que menos quiero es que crea que soy una cualquiera. Segundo: averiguar por la mañana donde queda ese tal restaurante que atiende su adorada esposa-hizo una mueca de asco-y hacerle una visita muy especial y por ultimo recuperar lo que es mío, es decir Yoh.  
  
Sí que se iba a divertir mucho, por fin había logrado salir de ese asqueroso abismo que era su tierra natal y por ningún motivo pensaba regresar, al fin iba a conseguir lo que siempre añoro y sabía de sobra que Yoh no le iba a negar la oportunidad de ser feliz...  
  
... y libre.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Cuando entro a su habitación se dirigió a la ventana tratando de olvidar su platica con Hao, Anna se encontraba esperándolo con la yukata puesta, Hana se hallaba imperturbablemente dormido en la habitación contigua como le explico amablemente su esposa cuando se le acerco con la sonrisa traviesa y la mirada chispeante de deseo.  
  
La aprisiono contra su cuerpo, aferrándose a su cintura y al intoxicándose con el aroma de su piel.  
  
-¿sucede algo malo?-pregunto Anna, atónita por aquel impulso.  
  
-No, nada, solo que lo único que deseo hacer es abrazarte, sentirte mía- contesto estrechándola aún más a su cuerpo.  
  
-Soy tuya tonto-dijo con una sonrisa en tanto se separaba un poco de él y lo miraba a los ojos-Te amo-murmuro antes de comenzar a besarlo muy lenta y suavemente.  
  
Yoh se sumergió dentro de esas calmadas aguas que eran la boca de Anna, y pronto comenzó a nadar intensamente por ellas, acarició la rubia cabeza y la empujo con delicadeza hacía adelante para profundizar la unión. Su beso se torno apasionado, largo y maravillosamente silencioso, diciéndose con el vaivén de sus bocas lo mucho que se amaban.  
  
Sus manos acariciaban y tocaban, incapaces de quedarse quietas, las respiraciones se volvieron agitadas y los gemidos y suspiros incontrolables.  
  
Anna se hallaba ya sin la yukata e Yoh estaba en iguales condiciones, ambos solo ataviados con la parte inferior de su ropa interior.  
  
Un gemido profundo salió de la sonrojada boca de la itako, cuando Yoh dejó su boca y aspiro uno de sus pezones, sus uñas se clavaron dócilmente en su espalda desnuda y su cuerpo se arqueo con desesperación. El shaman comenzó a trazar un placentero camino de besos, pasando por su seno, hasta trazar deliberados círculos en su abdomen.  
  
Ambos estaban de pie, Yoh sostenía con extrema firmeza el cuerpo inclinado de la joven, que se había abandonado ya al placer.  
  
Rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y lo beso con desesperación cuando él volvió a incorporarla, la boca de la rubia mordió su oreja con una suavidad terriblemente excitante para después descender y depositar pequeños besos en su cuello, en tanto Yoh mordisqueaba sus hombros y una de sus manos se afanaba en quitar la única prenda que le impedía la gloria completa.  
  
Las manos de la joven apretujaron la virilidad de su marido, sacándole un débil gruñido, con la boca coronada con una sonrisa sacó la prenda que él no podía con ella, dejándolo desnudo totalmente. Anna comenzó a jadear con fuerza cuando las manos de Yoh quitaron las bragas y apretujaron con firmeza sus nalgas, bajando en una suave caricia por sus muslos y subiendo por su costado para apretar con sutiliza sus pechos.  
  
Estaban listos, se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un nuevo y ardiente beso, Yoh ayudo a su esposa a colocarse sobre sus caderas y la sostuvo con fuerza por las piernas, en un rápido movimiento enterró su virilidad en la ardorosa cavidad de la rubia.  
  
Gemidos, suspiros y silenciosos jadeos comenzaron a brotar de sus bocas. Las manos de Anna estimulaban a Yoh acariciando sus costados, pellizcando con un poco de fuerza sus pezones, haciendo un recorrido por toda su espalda, despeinando por intervalos la sedosa cabellera castaña.  
  
Yoh por su parte envestía con fuerza, abandonándose por primera vez a sus propios impulsos y deseos, poseyendo el cuerpo de Anna como si fuese la ultima vez, pensando en su propio placer y enloqueciendo con los rápidos jadeos que Anna soltaba con cada envestida.  
  
El cuerpo de la itako ya no podía soportar tanta seducción y erotismo. Exploto con violencia echando el cuerpo hacía atrás y férvido sudor resbalándole por el cuerpo.  
  
Yoh dio una envestida más y estalló, su cuerpo experimentando la ardorosa vehemencia y mortal combinación de la pasión y el amor.  
  
Salió con increíble suavidad de su cuerpo y una de sus manos se recargo en el umbral de la ventana, en tanto la otra ayudaba a deslizar delicadamente al cuerpo de su amada hasta quedar ella de pie, todavía abrazándolo.  
  
Estaban exhaustos, nunca se habían entregado tan rápido y con tanta desesperación. Al cabo de unos diez minutos sus respiraciones se normalizaron y sus corazones palpitaron a velocidad normal.  
  
Pero no deseaban terminar la unión. La mano que antes le había ayudado a descender ahora aferraba su cintura y la cabeza de Yoh estaba recargada sobre su hombro. Anna tenía abrazado a Yoh por los hombros y con su nariz le proporcionaba tiernas y dulces caricias a sus hombros.  
  
-Annita-le murmuro, rompiendo con su voz el apacible silencio.  
  
-Mmmm  
  
-Escúchame bien mi amor- dijo y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su espalda- las estaciones pueden cambiar, el invierno por la primavera, pero yo te amo y lo haré hasta el final de los tiempos.  
  
-Yoh, ¿por qué me dices todo eso?-balbuceo con suavidad continuando con sus delicadas caricias-Ya lo sé.  
  
- Sí lo sé, Pero quiero que sepas- dejo sus caricias y acerco su cuerpo todavía más a él y lo estrecho con ímpetu- que pase lo que pase, te amare hasta el día de mi muerte. Recuérdalo Anna, pase lo que pase, yo te amare hasta el día de mi muerte...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Que pena me dio escribir ese feo intento de lemon, pero mi hermano me pidió que lo hiciera, me dijo "Beu es justo, los vas a destrozar después de este capitulo, es muy justo que pasen muy bien su ultimo momento de felicidad" y pues lo hice. Ofrezco una disculpa sí ofendí a alguien que lea el fic y que no le guste el lemon y también pido disculpas por lo terriblemente mal que quedo, en fin, de todas formas lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora contestare sus siempre bienvenidos reviews:  
  
Haruko-sama: Primero que nada gracias por enviarme ese ciberchismografo que me hizo pasar un rato agradable y olvidarme de mis problemas. Pasando al fic... Sí son muy tiernos y ten por seguro que Ren se muere de envidia, lamentablemente las cosas no pueden ser siempre perfectas y lamentablemente nuestra pareja va a terminar en una fea pelea, no puedo prometer nada pero tratare de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacerlo sufrir tanto... Ten por seguro que Ren no se meterá en el asunto, más bien los del problema lo embarran en él, ya lo veras... Y yo le mando tus saludos, cuídate mucho.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Tenía que poner en su lugar a ese Hao por andar jugando con los sentimientos de la pobre Tamao y que mejor manera que enamorándolo de verdad, aunque sinceramente no voy a dejar a la pareja... Ren dará un cambio radical y Hiromi, ya va en camino así vete preparando porque las cosas se van a poner feas de ahora en adelante.  
  
Keiko-sk: No es nada, tu historia es linda, un poco enredada pero linda y me agrada, no te preocupes ya veras que recuperas tu primer capitulo, gracias por el review, cuídate mucho.  
  
Annami punk: Ren dejara de ser patético para madurar y por eso Horo Horo lo esta ayudando, le tiene aprecio y no es justo que pierda amistad con Anna por una ridícula obsesión pasional... Aclaro no va a ver HaoxTamao, solo es darle su merecido al lindo Hao por jugar con fuego, él lo dijo, Tamao esta enamorado de otro, no de él, así que no soy tan mala... Y pues sí te sonó a Hiromi, así es, ya va en camino y dispuesta a todo... Cuídate mucho.  
  
Riku-chan: Muchas gracias, antes que nada, por leer el fic y molestarte en enviarme un review así como tu comentario de mi forma de escribir, gracias de verdad... En tanto al fic Hiromi ya va para Funbari así que prepárate para sus maldades por que esa mujer va por todo, no solo por Yoh... Es cierto yo lo dije no los voy a separar aunque parezca que sí, pero eso ya lo veras al final... así que YOHnservadora pues otra más que se alista a las filas de la causa, espero luego no cambies de opinión... Claro que tosas quisiéramos un Hana, yo quiero uno, pero con quien... En cuanto a Hao, era primordial en esta historia y no lo puse como loco enamorado de Anna porque quería un Hao diferente, uno más alocado, como para sacar su lado oscuro y me ha agradado como esta quedando como personaje y lo enamore de Tamao por andar jugando con los sentimientos de la pobre chica,... Gracias una vez más y espero este capitulo te haya agradado.  
  
Budam: Muchas gracias, y yo comprendo.  
  
Minamo: Pues ahora si estarás contenta puesto que Hiromi ya va a llegar y ya apareció en este capitulo además de que viene a dar con todo... Pues debo pensarlo seriamente, casi no se me da la comedia pero cuando escribo las partes de Hao salen de manera natural y no le compraron su globo porque a Yoh se le olvido y pues ya vez que no hizo tantos panchos por eso... A Ren lo vamos a hacer madurar y para eso hay que calmarlo... espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.  
  
Andrea-K-16: Pues sí, porque la mala mujer ya va en camino y lamentablemente no va a rezar el rosario y propagar que hay que hacer el bien a todos, cuídate mucho.  
  
Viosil Uab: Otoutochan espero verte hoy, porque ayer dejamos cosas inclusas, de todas formas muchas gracias por tu apoyo... Pasando al fic, no soy mala, son los acontecimientos que se dan solos y para volver a tener el paraíso hay que estar unos instantes en el infierno ¿no crees?, y tienes razón con la metáfora de las pompas de jabón, van a tronar y muy feo, porque Hiromi va por y con todo... Ren solo fue presa de la curiosidad mi querido Viosil, ¿a poco tu no te sentirías tentado a hacer lo mismo?, Eso no quiere decir que sea un voyeur, solo fue una vez y fue presa de la curiosidad, porque sinceramente si sería muy escalofriante... Dejemos ese tema para pasar a Hao, él es lindo y quiere a su manera a Yoh, y creo que han llegado a hacer una linda mancuerna y como dices han llegado a demostrarse amor fraternal... Pues aquí no es día del amigo pero también felicidades (un poco atrasada pero la intención es lo que cuenta) Un gran abrazo y un beso para ti y muchos saludos a tu familia, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias una vez más ¡Te quiero mucho otoutochan!  
  
Emmyk: Muchas gracias y me alegro que ya pronto estés de vacaciones... La personalidad de Hana pues a veces me cuesta crearla y ya no haré sufrir a Ren, pero no prometo lo mismo para Hao.  
  
Idgie Jones: No te preocupes... A Yoh le va a ir como en feria... Nadie esperaba eso de Hao pero ese es su castigo por estar alborotando a Tamao... Yo también creo que Horo sabe y entiende muchas cosas, además creo que mi principal motivación en este fic es mostrar el otro lado de las personalidades de los personajes, con algunos es más notorio que con otros, pero creo que con Horo Horo estoy haciendo un lindo trabajo... Ahora le toco a Ren pero fue para bien, cuídate mucho y no te preocupes.  
  
Amadalua: Ya era hora que Ren se diera cuenta además que era necesario para el final que le voy a dar... Y sí, ese era Hao, aunque no lo creas ese era el malvado, sexy e irresistible Hao (se nota que amo a Hao, ¿cierto?) Y lo que dijo era en serio muy en serio, su malvada mente ahora no pudo controlar las situaciones y pues se enamoro.  
  
Maty: Ren estaba cegado por el dolor y la impotencia de haber perdido a la mujer que ama aunque eso no justifica su comportamiento, pero también lo hacía para sufrir y sacar el dolor de una buena vez... Y Hiromi ya llegó y viene llena de maldad, cuídate mucho.  
  
Seinko: Pues solo trato de pensar como bebé y además creo que mi experiencia como niñera me enseño mucho a comprender a los bebés y a los niños pequeños... Ren debe recapacitar, en primera porque ya no deseo que lo odien más, segundo por que su actitud me sacaba de quicio y tercero porque era necesario para la historia... Pues sí es el fin del mundo porque Hao esta enamorado de Tamao y Hiromi esta apunto de llegar... Cuídate mucho, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Cidmil jercoy: Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic... Ren sí es un imbécil pero dejara de serlo y a Hao no creo que le resulten mucho las cosas, por diversas situaciones, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias una vez más.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Neechan, antes de pasar al fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me hace mucho bien en estos momentos y espero verte pronto en msn... Pero pasemos al fic ¡Sí, esa familia es adorable!... Y Hao y su necesidad de amor, te apuesto Neechan que más de una (me incluyo) quisiera darle amor... No te preocupes por eso, no pienso hacer un HaoxTamao eso es demasiado extraño hasta para mí... Pues Hiromi ya va para allá y ya veras las tonteras que hace Yoh, pero todas son por decirlo así casualidades inevitables y claro que sufrirá, cualquiera sufriría con el veneno de esa mujer... Cuídate mucho, te mando un beso y abrazo y muchas gracias una vez más.  
  
Linz Hidaka: No todo siempre es perfecto y esta vez Yoh tiene que pagar el error de haberse involucrado con una mala mujer dispuesta a todo... En cuanto a padre e hijo ese será el único consuelo para Yoh en esa larga travesía de dolor y él no se vuelve loco porque creo que no se ha dado cuenta de la inmensidad de las emociones, es muy despistado... No tienes que agradecer, en verdad me gusto y espero lo continúes por que esta muy bueno, en cuanto al titulo no te prometo nada, ahora tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza pero prometo que pondré a un amigo que escribe poesía, cuentos y novelas para que me de un buen titulo y yo decirte a ver si te agrada, también tratare de leer tu otro fic en un tiempecito que tenga... Espero termines pronto tu servicio social y cuídate mucho.  
  
Hercy Tao: Es cierto la tempestad ya viene, Hiromi llegara pronto y la calma será ahora un turbulento huracán... Es que las reconciliaciones son lindas y pues esta tenía que ser exageradamente romántica y pasional... Ren tiene un buen final, se lo va a ganar.  
  
Nanase: Eso es lo malo, no todo puede ser bello y perfecto y menos cuando Yoh cometió un error que va a pagar con creces... Yo también creo que me pase de miel pero es que cuando escribo YohxAnna es muy difícil no hacerlo... ¿sabes? a mi también me dio la impresión, es que había leído antes un HoroxRen así que creo que mi subconsciente se le quedo y cuando escribí esa parte pues me estaba yendo del contexto original por suerte me di cuenta y lo corregí con lo de Tamao... Tú primera pregunta no te la puedo contestar porque te arruinaría la sorpresa y la expectación que trae la duda... La segunda sí la puedo responder, Hana continuara queriendo a su papá suceda lo que suceda, ese será el único consuelo de Yoh... La tercera también es una sorpresa... La cuarta es no Tamao no quiere a Hao... Espero haya aclarado algunas cosas y perdona que no pueda responderte otras, cuídate mucho.  
  
Hana Dawn: Pues la pulguita te informo bien y la clara muestra de eso es que Hiromi ya apareció en este capitulo, Sí descanse pero no de ustedes, ustedes no son y nunca serán una molestia, yo le mando tus saludos a mi hermano... Pasando al fic era necesario para el curso de la historia que Anna colocara en su lugar a Ren porque de ahora en adelante el papel del joven Tao será muy diferente y sí es amor pero eso se vera un poquito más adelante... Es que esa familia es muy adorable y con ese bebé todos nos pondríamos tiernos y dulces aparte de que Yoh siempre lo ha sido... Pues espero que mi intento de lemon te haya agradado también... Lamentablemente así es, pero no prometo que Hiromi se contenga, esa mujer va con todo... Horo es muy tierno y me agrada demasiado...Hao se lo merece por estar jugando con los sentimientos de la gente, me dolió hacerlo pero ese chico tenía que recibir una lección y pues no hubo una mejor que esa.  
  
PD: Si quieres ver mi msn en mi perfil aparece. PD2: Otoutochan significa hermano menor. PD3: Sí lo recuerdo y claro que lo leeré, tus historias me gustan mucho. PD4: No te preocupes, esa es tu forma de expresarte y no tengo nada en contra, además es parte de tu personalidad así que no lo cambies.  
  
Ahora sí me despido, espero hayan disfrutado el ultimo momento de felicidad porque creo que ya no va a ver más felicidad y váyanse preparando mentalmente para la gran tormenta, cuídense mucho, tomen mucho agua, hagan mucho ejercicio(para compensar el que yo no hago), cuiden y quieran a sus seres queridos y díganles cuanto los aman porque tal vez ya no haya un mañana, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.  
  
PD: Las palabras que Yoh le dice a Anna al final del capitulo son parte de la canción Come what may, que forma parte del soundrack de Mouling Rouge y es interpretada por Ewan Macgregor y Nicole Kidman. 


	38. Nieve cae en Funbari

Capitulo 38: Nieve cae en Funbari.  
  
Amaneció nublado aquel día, tal vez porque el clima se compadeció de Yoh Asakura y le quiso brindar una nueva oportunidad, pero el joven shaman de 16 años ignoro una vez más los llamados de advertencia de su preciada naturaleza.  
  
Había poca gente en el restaurante debido a la copiosa lluvia que acaeció alrededor del medio día, tan interminable y potente como un monzón africano.  
  
Pero eso no impidió que aquel día, Anna Asakura despertara con un inusitado buen humor, le diera su acostumbrado beso de buenos días a su esposo y le sonriera con cariño a su pequeño hijo. Característicamente lucía radiante, altiva y hermosa.  
  
Se desayuno a la misma hora y se abrió el establecimiento con la puntualidad exigente de los ingleses, nada parecía fuera de su lugar, salvo la intensa lluvia, ¿pero a quien le cae mal un poco de agua?  
  
-La naturaleza ha de estar volviéndose loca-comento un cliente a su acompañante-Ve nada más, ahora no solo llueve sino también ha comenzado a nevar.  
  
Era cierto, las gotas pronto se convirtieron en perfectos y vistosos copos de nieve, que se pegaban sutilmente contra las ventanas del restaurante.  
  
-Tatagata-dijo un pequeño al ver el espectáculo desde su habitación y aplaudió maravillado.  
  
-Es nieve Hana-le explico su tío Hao, que batallaba en esos momentos por colocarle un suéter-Ahora quédate quieto.  
  
Pero el niño comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, riendo al contemplar la cara de su tío que comenzaba a desesperarse.  
  
-"No sé como me deje convencer por Yoh para cuidar a la pequeña criatura"- pensó mientras trataba de inmovilizar al pequeño abrazándolo-Ahora sí veras pequeño diablillo.  
  
-babababa-balbuceo el bebé y abrazo también a Hao, restregando su mejilla contra la de su tío.  
  
-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunto molesto-¡Diablos!, ¿Debo decírtelo sabandija?  
  
Hana soltó aquella risa tan propia de Yoh por respuesta.  
  
-Aggggghhhh-gruño-¡Maldición!, Esta bien te lo diré-suavizo un poco su voz- Yo también te quiero.  
  
El bebé se separo de él y le sonrió, quedándose muy quieto para que Hao terminara de colocarle el suéter azul.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes convencerme así?-le pregunto provocándole cosquillas en su pancita-Eres un feo demonio, un bicho repugnante e inmundo-suspiro-que trae inevitablemente vuelto loco a su tío-dicho esto volvió a abrazarlo y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su sobrino.  
  
-Vaya, quien lo diría, el gran Hao Asakura besando a un bebé-escucho que se burlaba una estoica voz femenina.  
  
Hao soltó al niño y descubrió a Anna parada en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.  
  
-No es lo que tu crees-se defendió-Tu mugroso chiquillo me obligo, no sabes el gran poder espiritual que tiene para persuadir a la gente de besarlo- hablaba rápido y nervioso al verse descubierto- a mí no me gusto hacerlo, es más voy a irme a lavar la boca por haber hecho semejante asquerosidad- volvió a su fría actitud-Con permiso, ¡guacala! ¡Guacala!-se fue repitiendo en tanto salía de la habitación.  
  
-Tú tío sí que esta loco, pero no le hagas caso hijo, sí te quiere-dijo Anna tomándolo en sus brazos y saliendo ambos de la habitación rumbo al restaurante.  
  
--CDE—  
  
-Aquí esta la dirección, señorita Saishu-dijo la recepcionista del hotel y le entrego un pedazo de hoja de papel-Buena elección señorita, ese restaurante es el mejor de toda la zona.  
  
-Lo sé, por eso deseo fervientemente ir a comer ahí-respondió la joven mujer, se acomodo el cabello y después de dirigirle una sonrisa fingida y mustia a la recepcionista se dispuso a salir.  
  
-¿No quiere que le pida un taxi?, Esta haciendo un clima espantoso-le pregunto.  
  
-No, así esta bien, ¿ve?, llevó sombrilla-dijo señalando un paraguas azul.  
  
-Que tenga un buen viaje y que su estancia en el hotel Riveral Ouka haya sido de su agrado.  
  
-Lo fue, lo fue-musito con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
--CDE—  
  
-Achu, Achu-salieron de la boca de Ren, quien se hallaba en un rincón, abrigado de pies a cabeza y se limpiaba silenciosamente su nariz.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien joven Ren?-pregunto con preocupación Tamao.  
  
-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo es... Achu, Achu-se llevo el pañuelo a la boca y volvió a limpiarse la nariz-Es solo un resfriado Tamao-sonrió- por el cambio de clima.  
  
-Vallase a la cama inmediatamente, se encuentra usted en muy mal estado. Yo le llevare un té-dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.  
  
La mirada de Ren le agradeció iba a tomarle la mano cuando...  
  
-¡Tamao!-llamó Anna desde la cocina-¡Podrías niña venir a ayudarme!  
  
-Ve-dijo Ren y al notar la alarmada expresión en el rostro de la chica trato de tranquilizarla-Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.  
  
Ella sonrió y fue al encuentro de Anna.  
  
Alejado de aquella escena y con los ánimos exaltados, Horo Horo contemplaba la ventisca que comenzaba a cubrir las banquetas de las calles, eso no era normal y el auspicio de ayer le tenía intranquilo.  
  
-Hiromi-murmuro por lo bajo y se quedo quieto contemplando la puerta, esperando que de un momento a otro su "querida" prima apareciera.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto con férvido terror Yoh, quien alcanzó a escucharlo- No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre ¿entiendes?, ¿O que?, deseas invocar a lo que no debe de llegar.  
  
-Yoh tú...  
  
-Sí, también lo vi y por el bien de todos espero que no aparezca-dirigió una mirada anhelante a la puerta-¿es ella cierto?  
  
El ainu espantado miró en dirección a la puerta una vez más, pero lo único que encontró fue copos de nieve caer.  
  
-Sí te refieres a este cambio brusco en el clima, así es, es ella. Su espíritu acompañante, Nodd, es muy poderoso, y esta es una débil prueba de lo que Hiromi puede hacer con su poder espiritual-explico totalmente perturbado.  
  
-¿Y que es lo que quiere?, ¿A que ha venido?-pregunto angustiado el shaman.  
  
-A recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado-contesto Horo y fijo su mirada en Yoh- Te quiere a ti.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Caminaba con suma tranquilidad por las calles semi vacías de la ciudad, la mayoría de la gente se hallaba en el calor de sus hogares. El viento ondulaba con graciosidad sus cabellos plateados y la mayoría de los chicos con quien se topo la contemplaron con admiración.  
  
Sonrió para sí, no podía evitar sentirse bella y serlo, ella sabía que era irresistible y que ni siquiera Yoh podía resistirse ante sus encantos, especialmente porque su esposa era una rubia desabrida y de muy mal carácter, ¿cómo negarse a los placeres de la ternura y a los laureles de su belleza?, Además tenía a favor que ya había caído una vez, bien podría hacerlo dos. Y sí se resistía tenía un as bajo la manga, una poderosa carta que pensaba utilizar a su debido tiempo.  
  
Al cabo de un cuarto de hora dio vuelta en la esquina que le conduciría directo al restaurante, su sonrisa se amplio y le ordeno a su espíritu que cesara de nevar.  
  
Se detuvo frente a la ex pensión y la contemplo, era grande y espaciosa, sabía de sobra que el dinero les sobraba a los Asakura, su segundo motivo para anexarse a la gran dinastía.  
  
Entró, pero en lugar de ingresar directo al restaurante, decidió inspeccionar los alrededores, a contemplar lo que muy pronto sería suyo.  
  
No lejos de ahí, Hao Asakura suspiraba y deshojaba una margarita que había hurtado en el mercado, sentado en el pórtico de la casa y con la mirada perdida y el alma enamorada.  
  
No era la primera vez que amaba a alguien, pero el que ese sentimiento apareciera, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y detestablemente humano. Asimismo el hecho de que fuera Tamao la dueña de sus desvelos era lo que más le aterrorizaba. No había día en que no se preguntara porque se enamoro de ella si ambos eran tan distintos, Ella tan dulce e inocente y él, pues... él no era un buen chico.  
  
"Polos opuestos se atraen", había escuchado en alguna ocasión que decían y tal vez tenían razón, un ejemplo claro eran su hermano y su esposa, Yoh y Anna eran tan distintos en su carácter pero que se amaban muy profundamente, suspiro, tal vez eso era, él buscaba ternura y dulzura, y al parecer Tamao era la única que podía dárselos.  
  
-Dime margarita, ¿Tamao Tamamura me quiere?-pregunto-Veamos, Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere-los pétalos eran arrancados con delicadeza y caían al suelo, confundiéndose armoniosamente con la nieve, sus suspiros armonizándose con los murmullos del viento, sus cabellos moviéndose al compás de la imaginaria música que suele crear el amor-No me quiere.  
  
Eso fue lo que el ultimo pétalo de la margarita había dicho, un simple y doloroso "No me quiere". La furia y el coraje emergieron por el cuerpo del shaman, quien quemó con saña lo que lo hacía infeliz y una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por su mejilla.  
  
Sus ojos tristes se transformaron en maliciosos y sus penas se esfumaron totalmente al ver a una joven mujer paseándose por su jardín.  
  
-¡Al diablo con la margarita!-dijo-Pero que mujer-pensó y se mordió seductoramente su labio inferior- Mira nada más que curvas-volvió a pensar mientras la analizaba con la vista y la veía acercarse hacía donde él estaba.  
  
Hiromi sintió una potente y lujuriosa mirada recorriéndole el cuerpo, se detuvo y miro a Yoh sentado en el pórtico, pero por extraña razón lucía diferente, ese cabello largo y esa mirada seductora en los ojos, lo hacían lucir increíblemente sexy.  
  
Se dirigió a él, contoneando las caderas y desplegando todo su encanto.  
  
Hao amplio su sonrisa, con esa chica se divertiría, podía pasarla bien y luego desecharla para volver al tormento de amar a Tamao.  
  
Pero cuando estuvo bien cerca del chico, algo la hizo dudar, se detuvo frente a él y lo contemplo por largo rato para encontrar entre tanta sensualidad al chico despistado y tímido del que se había enamorado.  
  
-¿Yoh?-pregunto confundida.  
  
-Por ti baby, soy lo que quieras-contesto en un tono acariciantemente seductor y ronroneante.  
  
-Tú no eres Yoh-balbuceo asustada.  
  
-Claro que no, muñeca-dijo Hao con sonrisa maliciosa acompañada de un guiño- Yo soy algo mucho mejor-se levanto de un salto y quedo a escasos pasos de la chica-Soy su hermano gemelo, el gran Hao Asakura.  
  
Hiromi tembló, ese asesino estaba vivo y estaba ahí, a escasos pasos de ella, pero aún así no perdió la compostura y dio media vuelta.  
  
-Tú no eres lo que busco-dijo con frialdad.  
  
-Claro que no bombón, soy lo que necesitas-arremetió.  
  
Hiromi lo ignoro y continuo su camino.  
  
-Ya llegaste Saishu-sonrió con maldad Hao-y me has repudiado-arqueo una ceja con diversión-Te has ganado al peor de tus enemigos.  
  
--CDE— Los últimos clientes estaban abandonando el lugar y todos se hallaban enfrascados en la tarea de limpiar, todos excepto Ren que por su resfriado había sido enviado a su cuarto.  
  
La inicial histeria de Yoh y Horo Horo se hallaba desvanecida, al estar esperando a Hiromi en vano durante toda la tarde y ella nunca apareció.  
  
El pequeño Hana jugaba con sus peluches bajo la supervisión de su madre que lavaba los trastes.  
  
Todo en perfecto orden...  
  
Hasta que...  
  
... la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar a una fuerte y fría corriente de aire.  
  
Anna corrió y abrazo al pequeño Hana para protegerlo del frío, en cuanto la corriente cesó, salió de la cocina con el niño en brazos y Tamao detrás de ella, para ver quien había provocado tal ventisca.  
  
Horo Horo a penas si lo podía creer, parada a escasos centímetros de él, su prima se hallaba de pie, con el rostro lleno de inocencia y los ojos inundados de lagrimas.  
  
Manta la miro con desconfianza y Tamao se limito a contemplarla con curiosidad.  
  
El bebé se abrazo a su madre evitando ver a toda costa a la chica, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y el pequeño sabía que esa mujer era la que le infundía tanto temor.  
  
Anna acobijo en sus brazos a su hijo proporcionándole suaves palmadas al niño intentando calmarlo.  
  
-Tranquilo Hana, no pasa na...  
  
Corto súbitamente al ver lo que la recién llegada había hecho.  
  
En cuanto Hiromi se topo con la mirada de Yoh, no dudo y corrió hacía él, echándosele encima y abrazándolo con fuerza.  
  
-¡Yoh!-sollozo-¡Gracias al cielo!, Tienes que ayudarme.  
  
Y así, abrazada a él, comenzó a llorar.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Pues ya llego, ya esta aquí esa mala mujer, ya después de aquí se acabo la paz y la tranquilidad, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo y también espero se vayan preparando emocionalmente para las próximas estupideces de Yoh. Con estas recomendaciones paso a responder sus alentadores reviews:  
  
Lian Black: Del capitulo 36: No creo que seas cargosa, es más a mi me agrada recibir reviews puesto que son criticas constructivas para saber que tan bien vas llevando la historia y una forma de seguir evolucionando como escritor... Pasando a Hao, es un encanto y ya habrá en el algún lugar un hombre como él, si lo llego a ver te lo enviare por correo... Tienes razón y el huracán acaba de llegar así que muy pronto las cosas se pondrán feas... No me molesta es todo un honor que me dediques un capitulo, muchas gracias de verdad... Capitulo 37: De verdad te agrado el intento de lemon, muchas gracias, yo creí que estaba algo fuera de contexto, pero veo que a todos les agrado bastante... Cuídate mucho.  
  
Yunny: Muchas gracias, pero creí que ese YohxAnna no me había quedado muy bien, pero me alegra saber que te agrado... Tal vez si ponga algo de esa pareja pero no creo que terminen juntos por diversos motivos en la historia... No puedo hacer que Hiromi se vaya, ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer en Funbari y sí, lo lamento por Anna, pero es algo inevitable tanto para ella como para Yoh... Hao es un encanto, yo lo adoro... Cuídate mucho y espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.  
  
Fenryr: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que lees la historia y de vez en cuando te tomas la molestia de dejar un review... Pues sí pobre Yoh, pero esa loca tiene tantas estrategias bajo la manga que hará que a Yoh le de gusto que este ahí, cuídate mucho.  
  
Seinko: Pues ya vez me anime a escribir un lemon, a petición de mi hermano y pues tal vez estén en lo correcto un poco de amor pasional antes de que la zorra esa llegara les cayo bastante bien... Momentitos de felicidad habrá pero serán destellos nada más... Yoh pues sí fue directo, pero también lo dijo porque él sabía que pronto toda esa tranquilidad acabaría, lo malo es que no sabe como, es tan tontito a veces... Y Hao esta perdidamente enamorado, pero eso no le quita lo mujeriego, como se vio en este capitulo... En cuanto a lo que dijo Hiromi, ya veras porque lo dijo, así que vete preparando...  
  
Riku-chan: Espero que tu también te encuentres muy bien al igual que yo... En cuanto al fic, ¿me salió alocado?, no sabes cuanto me sonroje al escribirlo, y al parecer la pareja favorita de todos se la paso muy bien, yo tan solo espero que de verdad lo hayan disfrutado... Me parece bueno que mantengas tu postura de YOHnservadora, lamentablemente sí te vas a enfadar, pero como dices, él se lo gano por andar de loco por ahí... Y así es Hiromi viene por algo más que Yoh... Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Viosil Uab: Otoutochan no soy injusta solo que Hao a veces necesita sus momentos de lucidez, no lo iba a poner diciéndole eso a Yoh con sus tipas bromas, si Yoh no le hizo caso, de esa forma menos le hubiera hecho caso, para tu tranquilidad no cambiare el estilo en el cual estoy manejando a Hao puesto que me estoy divirtiendo mucho al hacerlo... eres malo, como es eso de que ansias la llegada de esa mujerzuela, aunque debo reconocer que también disfrutare escribir las partes de esa zorra... esta bien lo acepto, quedo bien el lemon, espero estés satisfecho, pero no soy detallista, bueno al menos yo no lo veo así... Te pido una disculpa por desconectarme tan feo la otra vez pero mi madre bajo el suitch pensando que todos estábamos dormidos ya... Espero te haya ido bien en tu regreso a clases, cuídate mucho, un gran beso y abrazo para ti, mis mejores deseos para tu familia y descuida yo le doy tu abrazo a mi hermano... Por cierto gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Andrea-k-16: Lamentablemente así tiene que hacer pero será en parte por Hiromi y en parte por el orgullo, los celos y las cosas sin aclarar, pues se arreglaran pero de una forma extraña y pues aquí otro capitulo que espero hayas disfrutado.  
  
Keiko sk: Pues ya llego Hiromi y viene dispuesta a todo, inevitablemente la pareja favorita va a separarse, en cuanto al tiempo de separación, no podré decírtelo con exactitud.  
  
WashuSama: Pues sí fue un recurso muy nuevo para mí, porque fue la primera vez que escribía un lemon y eso era lo que quería transmitir que ellos de se aman y se amaran hasta el día su muerte y espero estés contenta porque Hiromi ya llegó.  
  
Noa Asakura: Pues yo creo que continuaras llorando porque las cosas se pondrán muy feas, cuídate mucho, gracias por leer el fic.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Neechan, esa zorra tiene que llegar para que Yoh sufra, aunque en el proceso le toque sufrir a Anna, y tienes razón pase lo que pase ambos se amaran por siempre... Lamentablemente la itako sufrirá pero Yoh pagara con creces el dolor que le causo a su esposa, ese imbécil ahora sí va a saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios, pero conste que se lo advirtieron y él se hizo en occiso... En cuanto al lemon después de tanto que me han dicho que quedo bien he optado por aceptar que sí, esta bien, quedo lindo, un momento romántico que creo y como bien dices fue algo lindo y un perfecto final de la felicidad... Pues sí debió, pero es tan tonto que no quiso, se hubiera ahorrado muchas cosas si tan solo él hubiera hablado con ella sobre su "aventurita", pero Hao hizo lo que pudo y por él no quedó... Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, cuídate mucho, gracias por tu apoyo, te mando un abrazo y un gran beso.  
  
Haruko-sama: Pase un rato agradable... Pasando al fic, pues sí el lemon les sirvió de relajación para cuando las cosas se pongan feas tengan algo bonito que recordar y pues no Yoh no pensó antes de actuar el muy tonto, se habría ahorrado tantas cosas y yo solo espero que Anna lo perdone, pero lo veo difícil... Hao es un encanto, en especial cuando esta serio... Agradezco tu preocupación para con mi hermano, cuídate mucho.  
  
Nanase: Gracias por decir que quedo lindo el lemon... Es cierto Yoh se hubiera ahorrado muchas escaramuzas si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a su hermano, las cosas no se pondrían como se pondrán y Anna hubiera sabido actuar, pero como Yoh es tonto y le gusta sufrir, pues que sufra... Anna no puede participar en la quema de Hiromi, ya que esta se realizara en Hokaydo además que tiene que arreglar mejor su situación marital... En cuanto a lo Anna y Ren, lo estoy pensando pero no lo creo, ya lo veras a su debido tiempo... Pues no sé si me anime a hacer otro pero lo pensare... Cuídate mucho.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Vaya que los perdieron, pero esta bien, ojala lo hayan disfrutado mucho, mucho... Esta bien que ya estés preparada porque esa mujer ya esta aquí y ya veras de lo que es capaz... Sí pobre Hao pero merecido se lo tiene, pero eso no significa que no le de su ratito de felicidad... Cuídate mucho y espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.  
  
Lindaaa: Muchas gracias por el review y espero te haya agradado este capitulo... En cuanto a lo de Ren, Tamao parece una buena opción que voy a considerar, pues sí son polos opuestos así que lo pensare muy seriamente.  
  
Lena Tao: Todos odiamos a Hiromi, pero que le vamos a hacer, tenía que aparecer para después quitárnosla de encima como la basura... Así que te gusto el lemon... espero te haya gustado también este capitulo... Cuídese mucho.  
  
HADA: Claro que pasara algo malo y esa chica va a hacer muchas cosas... En cuanto a Hao, sí se enamoro de adeveras, pero eso no le quita lo mujeriego al baboso... Muchas gracias por el review, cuídate mucho.  
  
Nanoda-chan: Bienvenida al fic y has roto el record del maratón de Tardes Negras, solo una hora, estoy sorprendida, muchas gracias y si le pones empeño incluso hasta llegas a escribir mejor que yo y por cierto reservación aceptada... cuídate mucho.  
  
Solcito: Pues aquí esta el otro capitulo y espero haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Hana Dawn: Sí, fue la primera vez que escribí un lemon y creo que sí subí el raiting, últimamente los administradores están muy al tanto... Sí de la impresión y la preocupación se le olvido su globo, se tenía que poner serio, pero solo lo hará con las cosas importantes de ahí en fuera seguirá siendo el mismo Hao de siempre... Tienes razón, pobre Yoh, trato de apaciguar a Anna pero creo que lograra todo lo contrario, pero todos sabemos que Hao hizo lo que pudo... Pues sí he leído el fic, y será una víbora malvada, pero con un secreto oscuro y terrible... Por cierto ya te deje un review en tu fic, por cierto que malvada me dejaste con ansias de ver que sucederá... Que se siente, pues emoción y sorpresa, porque no pensé que mi fic llegara a ser tan bien aceptado pero más que nada agradecida, porque sin ustedes los lectores Tardes Negras no sería lo que es y es muy suyo como mío.  
  
Amadalua: Es que Hao es tan lindo... que bueno saber que te agrado el lemon... No soy mala, esa vieja esta loca y es un poco de atracción obsesiva y otros motivos que verás más adelante... pues yo creo que si correrá sangre, metafórica claro, pero correrá, pues si se van a dar con todo pues que se den bien de una buena vez... cuídate mucho y espero te haya agrado el capitulo.  
  
Ahora sí me despido, por cierto algo ultimo, a todas aquellas que deseen matar a Hiromi yo como buena escritora y en forma de agradecimiento las colocare en una escena especial destinada para el fin de Hiromi, en unos cuantos capítulos más les diré de que se trata todo esto... cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras, tomen dos litros de agua diarios, cuiden a sus mascotas y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	39. Lágrimas, suplicas y una determinación

Capitulo 39: Lágrimas, suplicas y una determinación.  
  
-¿Hiromi?-balbuceo Yoh apenas pudiéndoselo creer y sus manos rodearon a la joven que lloraba con desconsuelo-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Ayúdame Yoh, ayúdame, tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarme-se separo de él y seco con sus largos dedos sus lagrimas-Podríamos hablar a solas.  
  
Anna lanzó un bufido de indignación y con paso decidido avanzo hacía donde se encontraba su marido.  
  
-Yoh, me puedes explicar-murmuro entre dientes y visiblemente molesta.  
  
-Ahora no Anna, ¿podrías decirles a todos que se marchen por favor?  
  
-¡Eres el colmo!-grito furiosa para después alejarse no sin antes percibir el brillo sarcástico y burlón en la mirada de la recién llegada. Subió las escaleras con su hijo en brazos y camino rumbo a su habitación.  
  
Yoh pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos en señal de desesperación, pero decidió dejar el asunto de Anna para más tarde, ahora escucharía a Hiromi.  
  
-¿Serían tan amables todos de dejarme solo con la señorita?-pidió en un tono elevado.  
  
Uno a uno se fueron retirando, echando un ultimo vistazo a aquella mujer que parecía conocer bastante bien a Yoh.  
  
-Seguro fue su amante-le murmuro con desprecio Manta a Tamao, la chica solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y contemplar como la recién llegada sacaba un pañuelo de su escote y se limpiaba la nariz.  
  
Horo Horo se quedó en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada llena de dureza.  
  
-Ahora sí, dime que haces aquí-dijo Yoh con voz cansada.  
  
-No hablare hasta que mi primo se vaya-arremetió dirigiendo su mirada al ainu.  
  
-Horo ¿podrías?-suspiro y le señaló las escaleras.  
  
-Sea lo que sea que estés tramando Hiromi, estaré aquí para vigilarte-le advirtió en voz alta antes salir.  
  
-Ahora sí-pronuncio la chica-he venido hasta aquí porque tu eres el único que me puede ayudar.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto y su ceño se frunció.  
  
-Mi marido, Yoh-comenzó con voz entrecortada-Broke me pega, me lastima física y psicológicamente-soltó nuevamente un llanto amargo.  
  
-¿Qué él qué?-grito indignado.  
  
-Sí, él me golpea y una vez hasta me obligo a... –sollozo más fuerte-me obligo a acostarme con él y yo no quería, fue horrible Yoh, por eso huí, no sabía a donde ir y me acorde de ti.  
  
-Hiciste bien-se acercó a ella y la abrazo protectoramente-No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que tu quieras y en cuanto a tu marido, no te apures, sí él llega a venir por ti, ten por seguro que no se lo permitiré.  
  
-¡Oh Yoh!, Muchas gracias, gracias de verdad-sollozaba en tanto una sonrisa surcaba su boca-ya sabía yo que no ibas a abandonarme.  
  
-Ninguna mujer debe ser maltratada Hiromi, así que no me des las gracias, solo te pido que hables con tu primo sobre este asunto.  
  
-Pero Horo Horo no va a creerme, él cree que yo soy mala-se separo de él y enjuago sus lagrimas en su pañuelo.  
  
-No es así, ya veras como todo saldrá bien, tú no eres mala, eres una gran persona Hiromi y por eso sé que vas a hablar con Horo.  
  
-Esta bien, lo haré, te lo prometo.  
  
-Entonces voy a pedirle a Tamao que disponga una habitación para ti-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a subir-Ah y otra cosa-se detuvo a la mitad de su camino y giro para mirarla-No menciones a nadie lo que paso entre nosotros, por favor.  
  
-Por supuesto Yoh, yo no quiero causarte ningún problema con tu esposa- contesto la muchacha con voz suave y cara inocente.  
  
El shaman sonrió agradecido y continuo con su camino.  
  
En cuanto él se perdió de vista, ella rió contenta, su primer as había sido tirado, solo tenía que esperar a que el destino le pusiera una segunda oportunidad para tirar el otro y ganar.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Anna iba furiosa cuando chocó contra Ren al dar vuelta, el chico iba saliendo del baño y ella caminaba con prisa y sin fijarse por donde iba a causa de la humillación recibida anteriormente en el restaurante.  
  
-Perdón-se disculpo el joven-olvide que no debo acercarme a ti-miro como la chica se mordía los labios con fuerza-¿Te sucede algo?  
  
-Yoh es un imbécil-casi gritó.  
  
El pequeño Hana miraba curioso a su mamá, y se pregunto porque su mami estaba tan enfadada, luego posó su vista en Ren.  
  
-papá-dijo con alegría y le extendió sus bracitos.  
  
-Hola pequeño, no puedo cargarte, estoy enfermo-le explico al bebé para después dirigir su mirada una vez más a Anna.  
  
Pero la rubia se hallaba sorprendida por las palabras de Hana y se apresuro a corregir a su hijo.  
  
-No Hana, él no es papá, tu papá es Yoh-luego miro hacía el pasillo-al que voy a matar si no me explica ciertas cosas...  
  
-¿Paso algo en el restaurante?-pregunto preocupado.  
  
-NO te incumbe, con permiso-y comenzó a caminar  
  
-Anna-llamó-espera, yo sé que quieres que me aleje, pero...  
  
-Sí vas a hablarme de tu obsesivo amor, créeme, no voy a escucharte-dijo en tanto se detenía.  
  
-No Anna, yo, yo lo he superado- mintió aunque en su interior millones de mariposas revoloteaban con tan solo ver a la itako-Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, te aprecio y que soy tu amigo.  
  
-¿Y porque debo confiar en que así es?-dudó la joven.  
  
-Porque es la verdad, solo deseo ser tu amigo Anna, además vivo aquí y cualquier inconveniente también me afecta.  
  
La sacerdotisa suspiro, después de todo Ren había sido siempre un buen amigo ¿por qué no habría de darle otra oportunidad?, Además necesitaba con quien desahogarse.  
  
-Una mujer ha llegado y al parecer conoce muy bien a Yoh-comenzó.  
  
-¿Una mujer?-pregunto extrañado.  
  
-Sí y no me agrada para nada Ren, ahora están abajo conversando a solas.  
  
-Por eso estas tan molesta.  
  
-¿Y tú no lo estarías?  
  
-Yoh va a explicártelo más tarde, tú tranquila-dijo Ren en su intento de apaciguar a la chica.  
  
-Eso espero, porque sino va a sacar sus cosas de mi habitación y se va a ir a dormir a la calle.  
  
-Pues yo creo que va a explicarnos a todos-escucharon que una voz burlona hablaba, giraron el rostro y se encontraron a Hao quien traía cara de mustio-Porque mi hermano nos quiere reunidos a todos en la sala ahora.  
  
--CDE—  
  
Se hallaban reunidos en la pequeña sala de la pensión, algunos sentados, otros de pie, Manta con el ceño fruncido y evidentemente fastidiado por tantos ir y venir, Tamao se hallaba sentada y estrujaba sus manos con nerviosismo, ella ya sabía el motivo de la reunión y sabía que una gran tormenta se avecinaba, Ryu se contemplaba y peinaba frente al gran espejo hexagonal que se hallaba colgado en una de las paredes de la sala, quería darle una buena impresión a la hermosa mujer que acababa de llegar y Horo Horo solo rezaba para que Yoh no les anunciara una estupidez propiciada por su "muy querida" primita.  
  
Cuando Anna llego junto con Ren, Yoh aún no había aparecido, esto enfado a la rubia aún más, Ren solo los miraba a todos con curiosidad e interrogaba con la mirada sin hallar respuestas.  
  
Hao aventaba por los aires a Hana y ambos reían ante la mirada desaprobatoria de los demás que se hallaban muy tensos.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamo Hao.  
  
-Deja de hacer eso, no es el momento-explico Manta.  
  
-Amargado-respondió cargando al bebé con firmeza y comenzando a bailar con él, provocando que Hana riera aún más fuerte y a Manta los nervios se le crisparan.  
  
-Ya están todos aquí-dijo sonriendo Yoh.  
  
Hao dejo de bailar y se quedo muy quieto y atento a las palabras de su hermano, Hana sonrió y aplaudió al ver a su papá.  
  
-Nos vas a decir de una buena vez qué sucede aquí-dijo muy enojada Anna.  
  
-Sí Annita, verán los he reunido a todos porque esto afectara a cada uno de los habitantes y puesto que todos vivimos aquí yo me veo en la....  
  
-Quieres dejarte de rodeos y decir lo que tengas que decir-dijo con exasperación la itako.  
  
-Esta bien-apuntó Yoh frustrado-Bien, están listos, Hiromi pasa por favor.  
  
La ainu se acercó a él con timidez aparente, su rostro estaba lleno de inocencia y de candor, los miro a todos y se sonrojo apenada.  
  
-¿Ella es?-le pregunto Ren a Anna al oído.  
  
La rubia asintió con la cabeza en tanto su mirada estaba clavada en la mujer y sus manos ocupadas en jugar con su rosario.  
  
-Hola, me llamo Hiromi Saishu y soy prima de Horo Horo-se presento la chica y las miradas pasaron de ella al fornido ainu, Horo solo asintió con la cabeza y Hiromi prosiguió-y voy a pasar invitada por Yoh una temporada en su casa.  
  
Anna apretó con fuerza el rosario al escucharla, Yoh la iba a oír, la iba a oír. En eso estaba pensado cuando la chica de plateados cabellos se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos, la itako se quedo pasmada.  
  
-Es usted la esposa de Yoh ¿verdad?-Anna murmuro un leve sí-Mucho gusto en conocerla, espero no le moleste mi presencia, ya vera que dentro de muy poco, usted y yo seremos muy buenas amigas-Hiromi soltó las manos de la rubia y avanzo hacía Hao.  
  
-Y este lindo bebito debe ser su hijo ¿me equivoco?-miro a Anna y ella dio un débil no por respuesta-Es tan lindo el niño-acaricio su cabecita y apretó un poco la mejilla de Hana, quien se aferro a Hao y miraba con un puchero en la cara a la desconocida.  
  
-Usted también es muy linda-dijo Ryu con galantería.  
  
-Ay que amable, ya verán como todos nos llevaremos muy bien-sonrió con carisma y con el rostro lleno de dulzura-¿Verdad Doña Anna, que todos nos llevaremos bien?  
  
Las miradas se dirigieron a la señora Asakura, que todavía no se reponía de su asombro y estupor, por dentro la rabia la sacudía, esa mujer se estaba adueñando de la situación y eso no le agradaba para nada, pero ella no era ninguna grosera así que suavizo su expresión y con voz fingidamente amable respondió:  
  
-Sí, bienvenida Hiromi, estas en tu casa.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Lamento que haya quedado corto, pero estoy enferma y mi madre no me permite estar fuera de la cama a menos que tenga como veinte cobijas encima, lo cual es molesto para poder escribir, sin mencionar la congestión de mi nariz, pero basta de mí y pasemos a contestar los siempre alentadores y bien recibidos reviews:  
  
Fenryr: No debe, pero hará lo posible, por cierto tu castigo es bastante tentador... quitarle la piel trozo por trozo, no suena tan mal, lo pensare muy seriamente, tu también cuídate mucho.  
  
Keiko sk: Pues la zorra llegó e hizo de las suyas, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.  
  
Riruyu Tao: Muchas gracias, no creí que llegaría a tanto reconocimiento, muchas gracias, a Hao lo hago sufrir porque se lo merece... En cuanto a Ren, claro que le daré su recompensa, no es malo, solo se desvió un poco de su camino y tendrá un lindo final... Por Horo Horo no te preocupes no sufrirá tanto, lo prometo... Así que tu también odiaste a Yoh, no creí que fueran a odiarlo, pero se lo merece, por tonto, espero continúes leyendo la historia y que este capitulo te haya gustado.  
  
Haruko-sama: Pues creo que vas a matarlo, porque lo que hizo en este capitulo fue una verdadera estupidez... Bueno en realidad el final es algo extraño pero si lo vemos de alguna manera es feliz... A Ren lo enferme no porque no se metiera sino para que lo metieran al asunto... Hao es un mujeriego pero tiene su encanto (sinceramente yo también andaría con él) y es esa dulzura perversa que lo hace tan especial, amo a mi Hao... lamentablemente Yoh la pasara muy mal y no creo que a Anna se le pase pronto el enojo, aunque claro esta con Hana no se va a meter porque hay muchas personas para impedírselo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Minamo: Ya era hora de que llegara, espera dentro muy poco los gritos, los celos y el dolor... Hao dice malas palabras porque detesta ser lindo, pero Hana no las aprenderá y sí puse esa frase del gato con botas porque mi hermana me lo pidió y tanto suplicó que accedí por cierto tienes razón Hao tiene cierto parecido con él... Reservación apuntada para la mantaza de Hiromi, cuídese mucho.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Habrá mas de esas para equilibrar la molesta situación que se avecina... Pues escribo y escribo para placer suyo y satisfacción mía así que por eso no te preocupes amiga... En cuanto Hiromi yo también pensaba hacerlo pero entonces ¿dónde quedaría toda la emoción?  
  
Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura: No te preocupes yo entiendo, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí... En cuanto al fic, las cosas se pondrán peores, pero ten por seguro que esa mujer no toca a Hana, eso no, de eso me encargo yo y mis asistentes así que por el bebé no te preocupes... Del asesinato te diré en capítulos más adelante, de hecho sería bueno empezar viendo torturas porque esa mujer es realmente mala... Por Ren no te preocupes tendrá un lindo final, con pareja y todo, no le puedo hacer daño a quien en toda la tragedia será el único capaz de pensar correctamente.  
  
Maty: No te preocupes, felices vacaciones... Pasando al fic, sí Hiromi es una engreída, petulante, malvada y muy odiosa, la cree en base en una persona real, tal vez por eso quedo muy bien... Pues este capitulo hasta a mí me hizo enojar, pero las cosas se pondrán peores así que prepárate.  
  
Yukari: Bueno, tu respuesta llego en este capitulo, saco su primera carta y fue llorar y causarle lastima a Yoh, por eso dije que le alegraría que se quedara, es tan tonto el pobre... Pues sí tendré consideración, pero no mucha así que muchos Klinex porque las cosas se van a poner peores... Ren apoyara a Anna como amigo porque nuestro querido Ren por fin entendió las cosas sobre el amor... No te preocupes al final los tres saldrán bien librados de todo este embrollo, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.  
  
Nekoki-chan: Sí es malvada, odiosa, terrible pero como todo lo malo, va a acabar muy mal... Créeme a Anna no le faltaran ganas, pero la itako es una dama y no va a rebajarse ni a ensuciarse las manos con esa mujerzuela... Pasando a Hao, es un encanto, un tanto caprichoso pero es un encanto... cuídese mucho.  
  
Lindaaa: Lo estoy pensando y consultando con los directivos, productores y ejecutivos de la historia, pero será sorpresa nuestra resolución.  
  
Viosil Uab: No cabe duda de que eres hombre otoutochan, yo casi me pongo a llorar por lo que se viene y tú estas esperándolo con gran expectación, no te preocupes la dosis de dolor será grande y tu espíritu sádico quedara satisfecho a menos que sea insaciable... Hao es lindo pero sí, es un descarado y por supuesto que no tiene futuro, ya que tengo unos planes bastante diferentes para la niña rosa (Beu sonríe maliciosamente)... Es que Hana con Hao son verdaderas delicias literarias... ¿por qué no te agrada esa pareja?, se puede dar otoutochan así que no me cierres posibles posibilidades... Como personaje es extraña pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, si bien me base en una persona real... Cuídate mucho, saludos a tu familia y un beso y abrazo para ti.  
  
Amadalua: Sí pobre Anna pero sabrá superar la situación, ya lo veras ¡Arriba el poder femenino!... Sí Hiromi esta loca, sinceramente yo también me iba tras Hao pero como buena arrastrada que es, debe estar empeñada en uno solo e ir y hacer daño sin importarle nada... En cuanto al as me temo decirte que no es eso... Anna será fuerte e Yoh, ese imbécil si va a sufrir... Claro que te hago el favor, solo dime de que se trata y yo con mucho gusto lo hago... cuídate mucho.  
  
Hana Dawn: Ninguno de ellos la matara, ni Hao, ni Ren, ni Horo, sino yo misma por ser tan malvada, creída, odiosa y por destruir un lindo hogar... Claro que no es un anti YohxAnna sino todo lo contrario, eso sí el final es extraño pero será feliz... le puse espíritu para dar la noción de protección y porque Pilika no es shaman no lo sé... Prometo que no le romperé la cabeza a Yoh y que Hao seguirá igual de lindo... Ya leí el final y como te puse en el review: Eres malvada.  
  
Seinko: Sí a Hao le salió lo Gato con Botas, bueno ese dialogo fue por petición de mi hermana menor que me rogó que pusiera ese dialogo, así que lo puse, lastima que Hiromi lo que tiene de mala no lo tenga de tonta porque de verdad hubiera seguido confundida por el resto de su vida, pero eso hubiera sido injusto para el pobre de Hao... Lastima por Yoh que no escucho tu recomendación y cayo redondito en la mentirota de la zorra... Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Budam: Sí pobre Anna... Hao tiene su lado sensible y vulnerable... Claro que matare a esa loca ya veras luego porque.  
  
Annami-punk: Claro que hombre tenía que ser y uno bastante tonto, eso es cierto Anna no podrá aguantar dos pero lo bueno de todo esto es que será un YohxAnna, porque esta historia desde un principio y as pesar de todo es un YohxAnna... No tienes que agradecer, la historia es bastante buena y me gusta.  
  
WiCCAN Jenny: Muchas gracias por tomarle la molestia y como dices Hiromi es... Muy mala, espero te haya agrado el capitulo.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Es que Hao es tan tierno y Hana tan lindo que no pude resistir las ganas de tenerlos juntos Neechan pero eso no le quita lo mujeriego mira que querer con Hiromi eso es si estar loco, pero ella se lo perdió y para colmo lo tiene de enemigo que es de las peores cosas que le puede suceder a alguien en este mundo... Su segundo as es bastante peligroso y bastante obvio en mi opinión... No creo a Yoh tan tonto aunque luego hay cada gente... No te preocupes Neechan yo entiendo y sé que lees la historia, cuídate mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo.  
  
Kaoruluz: Primero los celos, luego la furia y hasta el ultimo el rencor de Anna... Perdón que Hao tratara de seducir a Hiromi no sabía que solo podía hacerlo contigo y conmigo XD.  
  
Riku chan: Tiene muchas cosas por hacerles a esa linda pareja y no iba a permitir que el bebé quisiera a esa oportunista... Es que Hao es tan lindo y sensual (se nota que me gusta Hao), y al ponerlo en esas escenas como que lo hago ver más humano y ese es mi motivación, no poner al Hao obsesivo y malvado sino uno que conmoviera, causara gracia y se hiciera querer, eso sí sin dejar de ser él y como se sabe atractivo le gusta estar con muchas a la vez (algún defecto tenía que tener ¿no crees?), además quien se le resistiría a él y depende las situaciones tratare de poner más Hao... Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo, cuídate mucho.  
  
Ahora si me despido, espero se encuentren bien, cuídense mucho y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	40. Conviviendo con el enemigo

Capitulo 40: Conviviendo con el enemigo.  
  
-¡Me quieres explicar quien demonios es esa mujer!-grito la rubia en cuanto se halló a solas con su marido.  
  
-Annita, ya lo dije es prima de Horo Horo-respondió el shaman con fastidio.  
  
-¿Dónde la conociste?-pregunto muy seria y cruzo los brazos.  
  
-En la aldea ainu-contesto con una seguridad sorprendente.  
  
-Yoh, ¿estas seguro?, ¿No me estas ocultando nada?-indagó la itako mientras arqueaba una ceja.  
  
-¡Por un Demonio Anna!-grito exasperado-¡No te estoy mintiendo!, ¡Estoy seguro que fue ahí donde la conocí y no te estoy ocultando nada!  
  
-No tienes porque gritarme.  
  
-Pues entonces deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas-argumentó él sumamente irritado.  
  
-Salte-dijo serenamente.  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Yoh confundido y enfadado.  
  
-Quiero que te salgas-Anna trataba inútilmente dominar su rabia.  
  
-Pero ¿por qué?-volvió a preguntar, su ira desvaneciéndose debido a la enorme aura rojiza que emanaba su ilustre esposa.  
  
-¡Cínico!-grito-¡No vas a dormir aquí!, ¡Y no lo harás hasta que me des mi lugar como esposa que soy!  
  
-¿Y cuando no te lo he dado?-pregunto con un naciente orgullo, sí Anna quería hacerse la victima, él no lo iba a permitir.  
  
-¡El día de hoy!, metiste a una mujer que no conozco a MI casa, sin MI consentimiento y desplazando MI derecho de esposa de opinar.  
  
-Déjame aclararte algo, HONORABLE ESPOSA-dijo esto con un toque de ironía-En primera esta NO es tu casa sino MIA, y yo meto a esta casa a quien se me de la gana y nadie quería, escúchame bien Anna, nadie quería escuchar tú opinión.  
  
Una fuerte bofetada se escuchó por toda la casa y fue lo ultimo que sintió Yoh antes de ser lanzando fuera de la habitación.  
  
-¡No volverás a dormir aquí hasta que aprendas a respetarme!-le dijo indignada la itako.  
  
-Pues créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo-contesto en tanto se levantaba del suelo y abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Anna retrocedió unos pasos atrás, nunca había visto a Yoh tan enojado. El shaman se acerco a ella y sostuvo sus manos con fuerza.  
  
-¡Ya va siendo hora de que te comportes como una buena esposa!-le dijo con voz potente-¡Esta es MI habitación y dormiré aquí, con mi esposa!  
  
-Pues no sé con cual esposa, porque conmigo no-masculló la rubia soltándose-Y bien gran señor, puede dormir aquí, porque su hijo y yo nos vamos a otra habitación-lo miró con indiferencia.  
  
Atravesó a la habitación contigua y diez minutos más tarde Anna salía de la habitación principal con el pequeño Hana durmiendo placidamente dejando a Yoh solo con su orgullo desfallecido.  
  
Hiromi había visto toda la escena oculta tras las sombras que la noche ofrece a los depredadores, espero hasta que Anna hubo cerrado la puerta de un porrazo y se deslizo sigilosa a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh.  
  
Suaves golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta, suspiro cansado, jamás debió de haberle hablado así, pero es que le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que su amada esposa se enterara de lo que hubo con la inocente prima de su amigo que le crispaba mucho los nervios. A paso desganado se dirigió a la puerta, seguro era Anna para insultarle más pero esta vez él adoptaría otra actitud, la del hombre que no tiene dignidad.  
  
-Annita lo sé soy un imbécil-se disculpo en cuanto abrió la puerta pero aquella mujer ataviada con un ligero camisón azul no era su Anna-¿Hiromi?  
  
-Disculpa la intromisión Yoh, pero escuche sin querer la discusión ¿estas bien?  
  
-No-contesto con desgano.  
  
-Necesitas hablar, ¿puedo?-pregunto señalando la habitación.  
  
El joven castaño asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que la joven pudiera pasar, en unos instantes ambos estaban sentados frente a frente sobre el futón.  
  
-A ver, cuéntame ¿qué paso?-comenzó ella con voz dulce.  
  
-Discutimos, porque ella cree que no le doy su lugar, pero Hiromi, yo lo único que he hecho toda mi vida es dárselo, no sé porque se pone en ese plan, es más siempre he hecho lo que ella quiere, es ella la que no me da mi lugar como esposo.  
  
-Entiendo-suspiro compasivamente- Yoh esto es duro para mí pero creo que Anna no te quiere.  
  
-Imposible-negó-Ella me ama lo sé.  
  
-Pues créeme que amar en una pareja no es solo pensar en el bienestar de uno solo sino de las dos personas que conforman la pareja y por lo que veo es ella la que siempre sale más beneficiada que tú. Al parecer no le das gusto en nada y eso para mí no es más que el sinónimo de que esa mujer esta contigo por que le das bienestar económico-tomo el mentón del muchacho y lo miro tiernamente-eso no es amor Yoh, no lo es.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?-preguntó él apartando su mano y mirándola duramente.  
  
-Yoh-vacilo un poco- Quiero decirte que yo aún te amo y estoy dispuesta a quedarme a tu lado por siempre.  
  
El shaman abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante tal confesión, se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió a la ventana.  
  
-Hiromi-cuando hablo su voz se torno seria-lo que paso entre nosotros solo fue algo pasajero, solo paso porque sí.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que no fue importante para ti?-preguntó ella comenzándosele a quebrar la voz.  
  
-No es que no fuera importante pero-paso una de sus manos por su cabeza, le era tan difícil explicarle que de verdad no fue importante pero tratando de no dañarla-yo estaba confundido, y creí en ese instantes tantas cosas que no eran más que puras fantasías.  
  
-Yoh estas diciendo que no me amas-comenzó a exaltarse, se incorporo y camino hacía él-Mírame a la cara y dime que ya no sientes nada por mí.  
  
El chico dio media vuelta y la contemplo, sí era bella, muy bella pero al verla el corazón no se le aceleraba y su mente no se le atrofiaba, su aroma no le enloquecía los sentidos y sus labios no lo invitaban a beber de su jugo.  
  
-Lo siento Hiromi, pero yo no te amo, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré-dijo lentamente.  
  
Esas palabras le dolieron en el alma, daño primero a su corazón y luego a su orgullo, no era posible que ese hombre no la amara, ella era mucho más que la mujer insípida que él tenía por esposa y ella de verdad lo quería.  
  
-No Yoh, no puedes hacerme esto-dijo desesperada, tomo las solapas de la yukata y lo zarandeó con fuerza-Yo te amo por eso vine porque creí que tu me amabas, que me ayudarías.  
  
-Te voy a ayudar porque te aprecio, pero no me pidas que te ame porque no puedo-lentamente soltó sus manos y se separo de ella-Yo amo a mi esposa y la amare hasta el día de mi muerte. No sé porque creíste que te amaba a ti.  
  
Hiromi a estas alturas estaba más que enojada, al parecer Yoh no iba a ceder por las buenas pues entonces a la mala él iba a ser suyo.  
  
-¡Te vas a arrepentir Yoh Asakura!-grito-¡Vas a venir corriendo a mí y me vas a implorar amor!  
  
-Hiromi, no es para que te pongas así-el chico trato de calmarla.  
  
-¡Ya veras Asakura como terminas a mi lado! ¡Espero disfrutes tus últimos días de tu feliz matrimonio!-dicho esto salió de la recamara hecha una ventisca de nieve, furiosa y fría.  
  
Yoh se dejo caer pesadamente en el futón, había sido una mala noche pero su mente y su razón confiaban tontamente en la prudencia de la joven despechada.  
  
Hiromi atravesó los pasillos enteramente furiosa, se detuvo frente la puerta de la habitación más alejada, toco sin suavidad despertando al ocupante, quien abrió apresuradamente creyendo que se trataba de una emergencia.  
  
-Ren Tao-dijo ella en cuanto lo vio-Vengo a proponerte un trato que no puedes rechazar.  
  
CONTINUARA...   
  
Notas: Disculpen la tardanza pero tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza que me impedían escribir, por fortuna logre desenmarañar mis confusiones y pude volver a escribir, espero les guste el capitulo aunque creo que una vez más me quedo corto, pero juro solemnemente que el próximo será mucho más largo, mientras tanto contestare sus reviews que son lo que más me alientan a continuar:  
  
Keiko sk: Vaya que es una cínica y creo que provoco un poco los celos de Anna en esta ocasión pero más adelante provocara muchos más.  
  
Lian Black: No me molesta en lo absoluto, si es la forma en la que te acomoda, así esta bien entonces... Del capitulo 38: Pobre Yoh pero él tiene la culpa por baboso y dejarla entrar, pero Anna en ese momento estaba tan desconcertada que yo creo que ni por aquí le paso que esa era una arrastrada... Capitulo 39: A todos nos dan ganas de matarla y claro que se vale matarla pero eso se hará casi al final ya verán porque, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.  
  
Viosil Uab: Pues sí me quedo cortito y la necia de mí se conecto y nos vimos ese día... En cuanto a lo de la ingenuidad me lo has dicho varias veces otoutochan pero ahora he entendido muchas cosas y ya no veras más rastros de ella en mi persona... Pasando al fic pobre Yoh su error lo pagara caro y con mucho dolor... El RenxTamao no es definitivo, yo no he dicho que lo sea pero no cierro posibilidades, es cierto que en la serie no tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse pero en esta historia lo han hecho, además ¿no se te hace interesante la incertidumbre de saber con quien va a quedar? Y lamentablemente uno quedara sin pareja, pero eso es sorpresa... En cuanto a lo de tu posdata creo que quedo aclarada la duda cuando hablamos... Cuídate mucho, saludos a tu familia y un beso y abrazo para ti.  
  
Itsuzeru: Muchísimas gracias, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.  
  
Fenryr: Me agrada esa forma de tortura, vaya que sabes como hacerle pasar un mal rato a alguien, creo que considerare tus consejos para matarla, suenan muy emocionantes e inevitablemente tentadores (lo siento luego me sale lo malvado y me emociono)... A nadie le agrada así que no serás el único que quiere desaparecerla del mapa... No te falla la memoria es cierto hace rato que no salía Ryu... Tu también cuídate mucho.  
  
WiCCAN Jenny: Pronto comenzaran las rencillas entre ellas e Yoh sufrirá dentro de todas las escaramuzas.  
  
Hikari yuuko: Y más feas se pondrán a partir de este capitulo... Hiromi se invento el cuento para nada es verdad... Los momentos con el niño es para equilibrar la tensión provocada por los padres y los demás personajes... Muchas gracias por la preocupación, ya estoy bien afortunadamente, cuídate mucho.  
  
Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: Exacto pero la bruja se pondrá peor con lo que le dijo en este capitulo... Es que Hana no tiene la culpa de los pleitos de la gente mayor que él por eso decidí protegerlo porque es tan lindo y lo quiero mucho, cuídese mucho.  
  
Dany: No te preocupes y gracias por haberlo dejado... En cuanto al fic claro que Yoh es un idiota y Anna no tardara mucho en saber lo que paso entre esa arrastrada y su adorado marido y el sacarlo a la calle sería poco y creo que tu descripción es muy buena, le queda perfecto y a su debido tiempo le daré el honor de matarla... Cuídate mucho a ti y a tu hermanito.  
  
Minamo: Se lo creyó porque esa maldita es una buena actriz, la odio, y Anna lo va a matar y lo hará revivir para volverlo a matar en cuanto sepa todo lo que sucedió... Ya estoy recuperada gracias y mi mamá no creo que baje la cuota de las cobijas.  
  
Keiko Asakura: Lo sé y comprendo tu decisión pero aún así sé que leerás uno que otro... Pasando al fic es que Hao es tan lindo y tan dulce en este fic que debo ponerle en situaciones conciliadoras en especial con el pequeño que es una dulzura... En cuanto a Hiromi sí es una hija de la madrugada la infeliz e Yoh es un imbécil pero no temas que no hará tonterías solo cosas buenas que parecen malas... Cuídate mucho y espero estés mejor, un beso y un abrazo Neechan.  
  
Haruko sama: No solo es idiota sino también un imbécil, pero es tan ingenuo el pobre que a veces se le perdona tanta estupidez... Anna ya estalló un poco de lo que estallara después y es que las cosas se pondrán bien feas... Claro que Hao es un encanto más que eso es un bombón en todo sentido yo quisiera un hombre así para padre de mis hijos, quitándole lo mujeriego claro XD... Manta tiene razones para decir lo que dijo... y creo que a Yoh, Hiromi ya se le salió de control... Cuídate mucho y gracias por los saludos.  
  
Kaoruluz: Vaya que se le derramo la bilis e Yoh tiene la culpa por dejarla pasar y quedarse en su casa así que no se tiene que quejar y creo que no podrás quedártelo porque Anna lo dejara muerto después de que se entere... En cuanto a lo de Ren y Hiromi es una sorpresa, ya veras lo que sucede.  
  
Riruyu Tao: Muchas gracias por la comprensión y la preocupación, afortunadamente ya estoy mejor y puedo volver a escribir como antes, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Seinko: Lo tiene en la palma de su mano porque él es un tonto y Anna tratara de cuidar su territorio.  
  
Maty: Es que ver como esa se adueño de la situación fue para hacer enojar a cualquiera, estoy considerando al elegido para quedarse con Tamao, el hecho de que se quede con Hao es una buena idea pero aún estoy pensando con quien se quedara esa chica, tengo tres prospectos en mente y tratare de elegirle una buena pareja... ya estoy mejor muchas gracias, cuídate mucho y espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.  
  
Annami: Claro que es una mala mujer e Yoh es un idiota que se acarrea la desgracia él mismo, lo siento por Anna pero ella será fuerte y lograra superar los obstáculos... No tienes que agradecer es la verdad y es lo que pienso, cuídate mucho.  
  
Andrea K-16: No te preocupes yo entiendo, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu viaje, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
May sk: Claro es demasiado astuta como para irse por lo grande si la muy zorra esta esperando la ocasión perfecta para soltar la bomba pues lo que tiene de perra lo tiene de astuta, lo malo es que el tontito de Yoh se lo creyó todo... Por supuesto que a Anna no le cayó en gracia y a Hana menos, el bebé presiente que esa mujer no traerá nada bueno a su estabilidad... Ren será un buen amigo ya lo veras... Los celos estarán a la orden del día y la sangre correrá una vez más... No agradezcas me agrada tu historia, cuídate mucho.  
  
Ahora sí me despido, cuídense mucho vean la película "El Rey Arturo" esta pasable, coman frutas y verduras y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao. 


	41. ¿Trato o Truco?

**Capitulo 41: ** ¿Truco o Trato?

Dio un gran salto de la impresión y por instantes creyó que estaba soñando, pero para su gran sorpresa y estupor personal no era un sueño y cuando menos se lo espero la chica se hallaba dentro de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados y en los ojos un inigualable fulgor de despecho.

-Quieres a la rubia ¿cierto?-dijo ella de golpe sin darle tiempo al chico de despertar por completo.

-¿Qué?-articulo sin comprender, todo se le hacía irreal, absurdo, poso su mano en la cabeza y trato de comprender la situación en la que se hallaba.

-No te hagas el tonto, lo sé Tao, amas a la esposa de Yoh y yo lo amo a él-prosiguió la chica sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, decididamente no era un sueño, pero ¿por qué a él?

-Y eso a mi qué-dijo con ese toque frío y arrogante que le caracterizaba-No te conozco y no me interesa en lo más mínimo tus sentimientos, ahora si me disculpas tengo que dormir porque no sé tú pero yo debo levantarme temprano así que por favor ¿serías tan amable de salirte de mi habitación y dejarme en paz?

-Ayúdame-ordeno con voz potente.

-Mira niña-Ren comenzaba a desesperarse-Que parte de largarte de mi cuarto no entiendes.

-Y tú que parte de Ayúdame no comprendes-arremetió ella frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-A ver, ¿a que quieres que te ayude?-pregunto totalmente exasperado.

-Debemos separar a Yoh de Anna.

-Y que te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte a hacer eso-sonrió con sarcasmo-por si no te habías dado cuenta niña, ellos están casados, tienen un hijo, SON UNA FAMILIA.

-Tu amas a esa mujer, ya te lo dije, ese es un buen motivo, sé de sobra Ren Tao que la quieres para ti-su voz estaba cargada de sutileza disfrazada.

-Mira-movió su mano varias veces intentando recordar-¿Hiromi?-la chica asintió-yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar desbaratando familias por una ridícula obsesión.

-Oh, claro que sí-se burlo ella-por eso le dabas flores cada día y hasta un poema le escribiste, porque seguramente tenías cosas mejores que hacer.

-¿Tú, tú como sabes eso?-pregunto nervioso.

-Ya vez, soy poderosa, con tan solo mirarte sé lo que has hecho-una sonrisa malévola se surco en sus labios.

-Eso pudo habértelo dicho alguien aquí en la pensión-dijo recuperando la compostura y el temple seguro.

-¿Quién Ren?, ¡Nadie ha hablado conmigo!-sus ojos lanzaron chispas de diversión-pero sí quieres más pruebas puedo decirte que tú causaste la muerte de un oficial en el torneo de shamanes, que derrotaste con la ayuda de Yoh a tu padre y que por un breve tiempo Anna te dio la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Ren guardó silencio y la turbación se noto al tensarse los músculos de su cuerpo, esa mujer tenía un don único y sorprendente, pero su índole serena e impávida le indicó que no debía dejarse intimidar.

-Es cierto, pero eso que tiene que ver, ¿qué, lo haces para convencerme?

-No, de hecho no, solo quería hacerte recordar tú amor hacía esa rubia sin gracia.

-Y lo recuerdo, pero amar es algo más que aferrarte al recuerdo y a la obsesión, amar es...

-Cállate-le interrumpió molesta-No quiero oír cursis y estúpidas cátedras sobre el amor, porque sé lo que dirás-su voz se torno infantil y jocosa-amar es dejar ser feliz al ser amado no importa que no este a nuestro lado-volvió a su tono habitual- ¡bah!, eso es pura estupidez.

-Tal vez para ti, pero para mí no lo es.

-Esta bien, lo que tú digas-volvió a cruzarse de brazos-creo que nos desviamos del tema central de mi visita. Mira Ren, esto nos conviene a ambos, ayúdame y tú te quedaras con Anna y yo con Yoh y todos felices. Lo que te propongo es algo sencillo y que no hará sufrir a tu amada sacerdotisa.

-No me interesa-dijo con fuerza.

-Ren no me hagas perder la paciencia-le advirtió.

-Aquí la única que me ha hecho perder la paciencia eres tú, ¡No me interesa tú estúpido trato!-se acerco a ella y la tomo por fuerza de los brazos.

-¡Suéltame!, Me estas lastimando-se quejó ella e intento safarse en vano-A una dama no se le trata así.

-Tú lo has dicho a una dama no a una ramera como tú-abrió la puerta y la arrojo hacía el pasillo con fuerza-¡Déjame en paz!

-Conste que tú así lo quisiste, ahora tu linda itako sufrirá el doble, que te quede en la conciencia que fue por tú culpa-y toda enfadada tomo la dirección hacía su habitación.

Ren suspiro hondo y recargo su espalda en la puerta, tenía que prepararse para todo, porque esa mujer jugaría sucio, muy sucio.

--CDE—

-Anna-llamo a la puerta-Vamos Anna por favor escúchame-imploró.

Dentro de la habitación la joven mujer cambiaba de pañal al bebé para después colocarle su ropa limpia, cuando hubo terminado abrió las cortinas para que la luz del sol inundara la habitación.

Hana reía y se agitaba frenético al escuchar la voz de su papá, quería que su madre lo cargara y lo llevara a verlo, a veces le hacía refunfuñar el hecho de no poder caminar como lo hacía su mami.

-Ya estas-dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza

Hana hizo un puchero y señalo la puerta, donde Yoh del otro lado suplicaba que le permitiera pasar.

-¿Quieres ver a tu padre, cierto?-le pregunto con la mirada triste.

Hana señalo la puerta una vez más y sus ojitos brillaron.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nuestras discusiones y no le puedo prohibir que te vea-le sonrió al pequeño-esta bien-lo tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

Del otro lado a Yoh se le ilumino el rostro, ella iba a abrir y tal vez todo se solucionaría.

Pero ni Anna ni Yoh predijeron lo que iba a suceder.

No supo ni como ni de donde salió, lo cierto es que Hiromi apareció de la nada súbitamente, saludándolo efusivamente, cuando Anna abrió la puerta lo que vio, no fue lo que se dice un espectáculo agradable: Hiromi colgada del cuello de su marido besándole sensualmente las mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto enfadada.

-Nada-contesto de manera descarada la ainu sin soltar a Yoh.

-Conque nada ¿eh?-la furia de la itako iba en creccendo.

-Annita no es lo que tu crees-articulo Yoh intentando soltarse del abrazo de Hiromi.

-¡Ah! Y ahora sabes que es lo que creo, ¿no es así?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto una voz sensual detrás de ellos.

-Sí-respondió la itako-toma a Hana y llévatelo al jardín, aquí hay ciertas cosas que estos dos me tienen que aclarar.

Hao tomó en sus brazos al pequeño y negó con tristeza la cabeza, sabía lo que venía, pero él se lo había advertido a Yoh, miró al bebé, Hana estaba confundido y sus bracitos constantemente se dirigían a Yoh, al notar que su padre no lo cargaría se abrazo al cuello de su tío y escondió su carita en su hombro, nadie lo noto, pero una lagrima triste y silenciosa se deslizo por su sonrojada mejilla. Inmediatamente Hao salió de ahí.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista el enojo de Anna ya no tuvo disimulos, se acerco a Hiromi y de un jalón la separo de Yoh.

-Anna-se atrevió a decir.

-Cállate-ordeno apretando los dientes-Tú, tú-se dirigió a Hiromi-¡Eres una desvergonzada!-y le soltó una gran cachetada.

-¡Óyeme estúpida!-grito ofendida la ainu.

Otra bofetada se escuchó por el pasillo, Anna temblaba a causa de la rabia.

-Solo me estaba saludando-se defendió Yoh- no tiene nada de malo.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Vaya, sí así saluda "esta" no me imagino como hará las otras cosas.

-No permitiré que se me injurie, no estábamos haciendo nada malo-se defendió la chica-el hecho de que tu seas una insegura y una neurótica no te da derecho a golpear a los demás.

-¡Salte de mi casa!-grito Anna fuera de sí.

Hiromi se quedo callada y dirigió una mirada de suplica a Yoh.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?, ¡Que te salgas de mi casa!, ¡Yo no quiero ofrecidas en mi hogar!

-¡Un momento!-hablo en voz alta Yoh-¡Esta es mi casa!

Anna guardo silencio y le dirigió una mirada de indignación a su esposo.

-Ella es mi invitada y solo yo la sacare de mi casa.

-¡Yoh!-exclamo-Tenme respeto por una vez en tu vida.

Hiromi solo sonreía divertida al ver a la pareja pelear.

-Te lo tengo.

-¡Sí claro!-elevo sus manos al cielo y los dejo caer pesadamente- por eso ella se te cuelga del cuello y te besa como una cualquiera delante mis ojos y los de nuestro hijo.

Era hora de intervenir.

-Anna-hablo la ainu-Creo que ambas debemos hablar.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina.

No podía perder el tiempo, ya que para ella cada minuto y cada segundo eran valiosos puesto que cada día que pasaba, era un paso agigantado al abismo terrible de la muerte, además tenía que cobrarse las dos bofetadas que la itako le había proporcionado.

En contra de toda lógica o principio Anna aceptó con un leve "sí", la itako quería respuestas a muchas cosas y sabía de sobra que esa mujer le daría todas las que su marido se negaba a darle, asimismo tenía el presentimiento de que lo que ella le fuera a decir cambiaría las cosas drásticamente.

Yoh tembló al verlas marchase a la habitación más cercana que tenían y se estremeció aún más al escuchar como Anna colocaba el seguro a la puerta, de algo estaba muy seguro, no podía intervenir. En su interior el miedo al Apocalipsis lo invadió, pero aún así quería confiar en que Hiromi no le diría nada a su de por sí furiosa esposa. Se contento con sentarse en el pasillo a esperar su inevitable sentencia de muerte.

--CDE—

Hana y Hao jugaban a las escondidas en el jardín. El bebé gateaba rápido y se escondía detrás de los árboles mientras Hao contaba del uno al diez para después fingir que lo buscaba.

-¡¿Donde estas pequeña sabandija?!-le gritaba al viento y a pesar de escuchar las fuertes carcajadas del pequeño, él las ignoraba y comenzaba a buscar.

-¡Aquí estas!-exclamaba y miraba debajo de una piedra-No creo que no, entonces aquí-Miraba en el espejo de agua clara- ¡Oh hana! ¡¿Dónde estas pequeño Hana?!

El pequeño sonreía contento, su tío Hao era tonto, estaba justo detrás de él y no lo veía, sonrió con orgullo, es que él era muy listo como su papá y por eso su tío no lo encontraba.

-¿dónde esta bebé?-pregunto cantando, Hana rió fuertemente, Hao dio media vuelta y lo encontró sentado muy quieto atrás de él-¡Aquí esta!-exclamo sonriendo para después abrazarlo con fuerza y rodar con él por el pasto.

Hao quedo recostado boca arriba en el césped con el bebé encima de su estomago mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

-Mamá-dijo el pequeño y señalo la casa.

-Lo sé insecto, pero no podemos ir, tus padres estarán peleando.

Hana lo miro confundido, ¿peleando?, A su pequeña mentecita la imagen de dos luchadores de sumo vinieron a su mente y sonrió, su mami y su papi estarían jugando con esos trajes grandes y seguramente ambos se estarían divirtiendo tanto como él y su tío.

-Mamá-repitió y volvió a señalar la pensión, sus ojitos brillando de emoción, él también quería jugar con sus padres y con esos trajes grandotes.

-No cosa del mal, no queremos salir heridos de esa escaramuza, además aquí estamos muy bien-y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño.

-Será un buen padre-dijo la dulce voz Tamao.

Hao miro hacía arriba y la vio trayendo en una mano un biberón con jugo de naranja y en la otra un vaso de agua fresca.

-Pensé que tendrían calor y les traje una bebida.

Hao se incorporo y deposito al bebé a su lado, tomo el vaso que le ofrecía Tamao en tanto ella le daba su biberón al pequeño.

-¿Cómo va todo en el restaurante?-pregunto para iniciar una conversación intentando que el nerviosismo no se le notara mucho.

-Bien, hay poca gente por eso les traje algo de beber-contesto con una sonrisa-¿No sabes donde están Doña Anna y el joven Yoh?.

-No creo que los veamos por un buen rato, están discutiendo-respondió.

-Es por esa mujer ¿cierto?-suspiro.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Manta me dijo que tal vez esa chica había sido la amante del joven Yoh-explicó.

-¡Ese enano cabezón no sabe nada!-exclamo irritado-Y sí así fuera no es de su incumbencia además él que sabe.

-Sabe porque...

-¿Sí?

-No, no me corresponde decirlo a mí-se disculpo la chica-Esas son cosas de Manta.

-Ya veo-dijo y se apresuro a cambiar de tema-Tamao, ¿tú que sientes por mí?-se atrevió a preguntar.

La chica se sonrojo profundamente y agacho la mirada, ¿qué que sentía por él?, no lo sabía, pero Hao la estaba cortejando y ella, ella al parecer no tenía definidos sus sentimientos.

-¿Tamao?

-Discúlpeme joven, debo irme a trabajar-dijo con prisa la chica se incorporo y a pasos rápidos se alejo de él.

-Lo ama a él, ah-suspiro-pequeño diablillo ¿por qué es tan complicado esto del amor?-miro a su sobrino que arrancaba divertido el pasto, Hana le devolvió la mirada y sonrió-Ojala tú nunca te enamores Hana, porque el amor no es más que cosa del infierno.

El bebé aplaudió y rió.

--CDE—

Horo Horo apenas si podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, la llegada de su prima le tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no sabía que hacía allí y como logro escabullirse de su marido. Y más inquieto se encontraba después de que Ren le contara lo sucedido la noche anterior, eso le dio la pauta para comprender que su prima iba por todo y en serio, que no escatimaría en tretas y sucias jugarretas para conseguir a Yoh, que le importaba un bledo hacer daño y destruir un matrimonio para tener lo que ella quería. Pero más que nada le angustiaba el hecho de que ella se estaba moviendo muy rápido, con excesiva desesperación, él más que nadie sabía que ese no era su estilo pero ahora estaba apresurándose, llevando todo al extremo y no dudaba que le dijera a Anna toda la verdad hoy o mañana, pero ¿por qué?

-¿Estas bien Horo Horo?-pregunto Manta al ver a su amigo demasiado pensativo.

-¿Ah?, sí, sí, no te apures, solo, solo estoy un poco distraído.

-Es curioso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirándolo inquisidoramente.

-Que la chica que llego sea tu prima y no te haya avisado de su llegada, además de que se ha pasado todo el tiempo junto a Yoh y no contigo.

-Es que son muy buenos amigos-contesto automáticamente.

-¿Solo amigos?

-Sí, sí Manta solo amigos ¿por qué habría yo de mentirte?

-Tal vez para tratar de salvar el matrimonio de Yoh, pero créeme mentir no ayuda en nada, en nada.

--CDE—

-¿y bien?-pregunto Anna sentándose frente a una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación.

-Hemos empezado mal y creo que desde un principio debí de haberte dicho lo que tengo que decirte-comenzó Hiromi.

-Pues no es tan tarde, habla.

-Anna, créeme que mi intención no es hacerte daño, incluso si lo piensas bien podríamos a llegar a ser amigas-continuo, en su voz la burla y la sátira estaban presentes-Aunque dudo que podamos llegar a llevarnos bien, después de todo yo te resultare insoportable.

-¿Más?, No lo creo-arremetió Anna-Al grano mujer.

-¿Segura?, Créeme que después de que hable tu vida no será igual-arqueo una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente-Pero sí así lo quieres...

-Vas a decirlo ya o vas a continuar con tus estúpidas indirectas, estoy harta y quiero saber que es eso que según tú me hará tanto daño-la itako estaba irritadísima.

-Bien, lo que tengo que decirte es serio-la rubia la miro con impaciencia-Fui, más bien soy la amante de Yoh.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Perdonen, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero mis amigas me secuestraron literalmente el fin de semana y nos fuimos a las playas de Acapulco y no regrese hasta el lunes en la noche y el día de ayer estuve enfadada todo el día porque el archivo donde esta escrita toda la historia se borro completamente, así que no tengo más que este capitulo guardado, pero en fin, espero que el capitulo (que quedo un poco largo) les haya agradado. Una cosa más antes de pasar a los reviews, sí mi historia no les agrada o les causa un daño psicológico están en su derecho de dejar de leerla, yo no obligo a nadie a leerme y no me disgustare en lo absoluto, eso es todo, ahora sí voy a contestar sus siempre bienvenidos reviews:

Amadalua: El pasado no llegó pero lo leí en mi e-mail así que sí te hice el favor, te deje lo que me pediste en un review, que yo espero te haya llegado y no fue molestia, es un halago que me hayas tomado en cuenta y que pienses eso de mí, gracias... Pasando al fic, ¡Arderá Troya!, Ren no acepto pero la víbora sabe como defenderse la muy infeliz, sí ya de por sí Anna e Yoh estaban mal ahora estarán peor, pero por desgracia Yoh es tan cobarde que no se lo dijo él y las cosas se pondrán bien feas... Y como ves si me llego tu review, cuídate mucho.

Minamo: Pues sí se pone más perra y lo hará aún más, Yoh es un imbécil al que a veces se le sube lo macho a la cabeza y quiere hacer y deshacer a su antojo... Pues sí ese era su trato pero Ren como buena persona sensata no lo acepto pero he aquí las consecuencias, cuídate y espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

Seinko: Pues ya no las va a necesitar porque en este capitulo lo defendió pero después no creo que quiera hacerlo y creo que Ren se gano un punto a su favor porque no se unió a la loca esa, así que no lo odies, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo, cuídate mucho.

Haruko-Sama: Créeme cuando te digo que los hombres se vuelven más tontos cuando están en una encrucijada sentimental y lo mejor será no defender a Yoh, bueno, solo un poco... por fortuna te ahorrare ese dolor Ren esta madurando y ha comprendido a la perfección el significado de la palabra amar... Y Anna ya se entero, por desgracia pero no esperes funeral porque antes de eso habrá dolor, mucho dolor... Mi hermano te manda saludos y te agradece que te acuerdes de él.

Keiko-Sk: Se cree que el mundo no la merece y sí es una maldita zorra pero por fortuna Ren esta siendo sensato y no cayo en el sucio jueguito de la víbora esa, cuídate mucho.

Riruyo Tao: Las hormonas y la edad hacen que Yoh explote, todo adolescente lo hace tarde o temprano... Esa mujer quería hacer las cosas mas sencillas y donde ella no quedara como la mala de la historia pero no contó con que Ren esta madurando... vaya que las vera negras, grises y rojas... Gracias por tener esa opinión de mi fic.

Marionzinha: No se lo siguió puesto que Ren esta madurando y por ende comprende cosas, demasiadas como para hacer eso... Anna sufre en consecuencia de los actos de Yoh, él tiene la culpa pero de paso se lleva a todos en cuestión de dolor... Como le haré para arreglar todo, eso es una sorpresa, puede que no sea lo mismo pero como dice una canción: "Es fácil perdonar cuando se quiere de veras".

Horo Horo Fan: Para desgracia de Yoh no es una pesadilla, es real... No se metió enteramente con ella, digo si estuvo mal muy mal pero para llegar al final Yoh va a entender muchas cosas que le harán recuperar a Anna, tienes razón las traiciones son feas pero ambos se aman y cuando uno ama de verdad creo que se puede dar otra oportunidad.

Andrea k-16: Me alegra saberlo, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

Dany: Bastante yo creo, esas peleas duran incluso años... Pues sí pero ya vez como son los hombres luego de neuróticos y desesperados... Hiromi hará daño, mucho daño, mándale saludos a tu hermanito bebé y también saludos para ti, cuídense mucho los dos.

Indhira Morillo: A nadie le agrada por arrastrada y prometo que Yoh y anna terminaran bien.

Viosil Uab: ¿Sabes Otoutochan? Tus adulaciones me están malcriando XD, en fin... Eso no fue nada, Excesivo drama es lo que vendrá después así que espero que estés preparado para disfrutar de los gritos, los insultos, los reclamos, la sangre... Con que te das una idea, pues abre tu apuesta y tal vez des en el clavo, aunque tal vez te sorprendas de quien es... Y la alianza no se consolido porque Ren esta siendo sensato una vez en su existencia, el cambio brusco se debe a que esta madurando... Y la hecatombe ya estalló, lo malo es que la inocencia lo pagará... Pues ya sabes como resulto ese intento de cita, pero eso ya esta olvidado... Cuídate mucho, saludos a tu familia y besos y abrazos para ti.

Fenryr: Tomare en cuenta tu opinión, es una de mis opciones pero tengo varias así que haré un minucioso proceso de selección es decir utilizare el método del tin marin XD... Sí pobre de ellos pero es inevitable el desastre... Muchas gracias, me gustaría mucho platicar contigo, ¿cuál es tu msn?, cuídate mucho.

May sk: Pues la infeliz se estaba tardando, si pobrecita idiota, de verdad que pena me da su caso... Yoh se hace solo el tonto, sabe que el final de su felicidad se acerca pero quiere hacerse creer que todo esta bien y quiere tener confianza aunque sabe que eso es imposible... Pues ya te enteraste y viste que el que ahora tiene sensatez es Ren, el único que va a tenerla de ahora en adelante... Constantemente cambio de opinión, pero no sé, puede que sí, que no, lo estoy considerando como una gran posibilidad pero no estoy segura... Eso también lo estoy pensando pero todo depende sí queda con pareja o no... Cuídate mucho.

Lian Black: Solo le dijo la verdad pero de que forma, hasta yo me sorprendí, sí no te preocupes, ya estoy muy bien gracias y espero que tu también estés bien de salud, cuídate mucho y espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

Maty: Su pelea era muy bien fundamentada, Yoh se pone como el amo y señor y Anna es lógico que desea que se le tomen en cuenta puesto que es su esposa y se merece cierto respeto... Pues me alegra que les ayude y que la historia les este dejando algo, aunque no creo ser sabia XD... cuídate mucho.

Chareik: Acabara mal, eso es seguro, ya veras porque... Sí pobre Yoh pero merecido se lo tiene por andar de casanova y no decirle a Anna la verdad... No te preocupes, espero te hayas divertido mucho en tu viaje y te la hayas pasado bien, cuídate mucho y perdona la tardanza.

Rocío-Asakura: Lamentablemente no, pero no soy mala, solo voy hacerle pagar a ese tonto su semi infidelidad... Me sorprende, los leíste los 40 en una sentada (se escuchan fanfarrias al fondo)... Eso fue un recurso para hacerle ver a Yoh todo lo que perdió por baboso y Manta, tiene razones que luego veras, cuídate mucho.

Ivana: Recibí tu review a través de mi e-mail, gracias por tomarte la molestia... Pasando al fic, ese era el derecho de Anna y si ella no se da su lugar créeme que a Yoh se le olvida... Claro que no debió hablarle así pero su estrés y sus nervios lo pusieron en su pedestal de mandamás y bájalo de ahí, porque claro que esa decisión es de pareja y ambos viven ahí... Así es ¡Arriba las mujeres!, se asunto un poco porque no lo había visto tan molesto pero la itako tiene con que defenderse... Sí es una infeliz y una arpía, que se aprovecha de las situaciones la muy maldita e Yoh es tan tonto que no se da cuenta que lo que hace no esta bien... Esa frase salió en base de mi propia experiencia sentimental y claro que es una lastima que esa zorra la haya usado para su conveniencia... Yoh tenía que dejárselo claro, después de todo el ama a Anna y era injusto de su parte hacerle creer a otra que la quería, es una lastima que Yoh tuvo una aventura con una insensata y nada escrupulosa mujer... Ren por fortuna esta madurando y Anna la abofeteo en este capitulo y creo que lo hará más en el siguiente... Ya veras muchos celos, gritos y demás en los próximos capítulos, ya estoy bien gracias... Cuídate mucho.

Ahora sí me despido, la tragedia ya llego a la pensión En así que espero estén listos para los gritos, los golpes , los reclamos y demás cosas dramáticas, cuídense mucho, escuchen la radio y por favor sí alguien sabe quien canta "Ahora quien" háganmelo saber, es que me gusta mucho esa canción pero no sé quien la canta, eso es todo yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	42. Daño colateral

**Capitulo 42: **Daño Colateral.

Permaneció en silencio, perpleja, sorprendida y con un dolor agudo en el pecho que crecía con cada segundo que el reloj marcaba. Sus ojos permanecieron fríos y la serenidad no se ahuyentó de su cuerpo, la única señal de perturbación eran sus manos, ambas cerradas, apretando fuertemente hasta enrojecerlas.

-Nos conocimos en su viaje, cuando él huía de ti-continuo la chica con una sonrisa-fue algo meramente casual y lo de nosotros surgió mágicamente-sus manos se alzaron al cielo y sus ojos brillaron-al principio yo me resistí, claro, ante todo soy una mujer decente y yo-agacho la mirada-pobre de mi, me engaño diciendo que era soltero y yo soy joven e inexperta, no pude evitar enamorarme de él.

Anna hacía grandes esfuerzos para no gritar y sacar a patadas a la intrusa, se mordía los labios para no llorar de la ira que le provocaba escuchar a esa mujer al hablar con tanta confianza ¡Como sí fueran amigas!. Aun así perduró callada, quería escucharla hasta el final.

-Y con lo hermosa que soy, es claro que él tampoco pudo evitar amarme-miro despectiva a la rubia-porque entre tú y yo hay un gran abismo de diferencia, es lógico que tu marido escogiera a la mejor mujer y creo que no necesito decirte quien es, tú misma lo has visto-rió con malicia-pero no solo soy hermosa, también sé besar bien y... –sus ojos emanaron un extraño brillo-tu Yoh nunca se quejo al hacerme el amor, nos complementábamos tan bien, ambos alcanzábamos el éxtasis absoluto, aún puedo sentir sus besos, sus caricias, su bronceado y perfecto cuerpo sobre el mío, escucho sin cesar sus gemidos cargados de inexorable e imprescindible placer...

-¡CÁLLATE!-grito, incapaz de seguir escuchando esas palabras que le marcaban y lastimaban su alma como si fueran hierro hirviendo sobre la piel.

Se incorporo de su asiento, temblando inconteniblemente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo ver su vulnerabilidad provocada por la decepción y el terriblemente sufrimiento de haber sido engañada.

-Ya no quiero seguir escuchándote-masculló entre dientes mientras se sostenía de la mesa para no caer.

-Ah no-dijo Hiromi con un puchero burlón en el rostro-Tú querías saber, ¿no es así?, Pues ahora te aguantas, yo aún no he terminado-soltó una ligera risa divertida.

La itako se acercó a ella amenazadoramente, sus manos dispuestas a matarla, a ahorcarla.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto con sorna-¿Vas a pegarme como en el pasillo? O quizás ¿quieres matarme?-sonrió-Me temo mi querida Anna que eso no cambiara las cosas en lo absoluto, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, ahorcarme hasta morir pero nunca me quitaras la dulzura de los besos de Yoh y el ardoroso recuerdo de las veces en las que me entregue a él.

-¡Lárgate!-vociferó, su voz un gran rugido de coraje.

-No, ya has escuchado a Yoh, él es el único que puede sacarme-arqueo una ceja-Que más pruebas quieres-chasqueo su lengua en señal de desaprobación-Pobre Anna, has sido usada como un trapo viejo para olvidar a una verdadera mujer, ni siquiera haber tenido un hijo de él te sirvió-lanzo un suspiro-después de todo ese niño no es ni la mitad de los que yo puedo darle, pobre pequeño es una insignificancia al igual que su madre.

Esta vez la itako no tuvo miramientos, estaba harta de tanta humillación, se abalanzo sobre la joven y la envolvió en un feroz huracán de bofetadas, abrió la puerta de golpe y de un gran empujón la saco de la habitación.

Hiromi se estrello contra la gran pared, pero con la sonrisa adornándole el rostro, se limpio con delicadeza el hilito de sangre que le había salido de la boca y contemplo a Yoh, quien la miraba entre asombrado y aterrorizado, ella le dirigió una dulce sonrisa antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Se tambaleo un poco y volvió a sentarse, lagrimas se deslizaban a través de sus aterciopeladas mejillas, una vez más había sido un objeto, solo eso...

Un objeto.

--CDE—

Hana se estremeció y Hao no tuvo más remedio que tomarlo en sus brazos, estrecharlo con fuerza e ingresar a la casa.

Comenzaba a hacer frío y el cielo se lleno de negros nubarrones, rayos se escucharon a lo lejos y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, primero lentamente para después convertirse en una gran tormenta.

Dentro de la casa Hana busco a su madre y a su papá, los necesitaba. Precisaba sentirse seguro, protegido, querido, la lluvia no le agradaba al pequeño y mucho menos sí venía acompañada de rayos y truenos.

-Debes de acostumbrarte Hana-le dijo Hao-Tus padres no vendrán contigo dentro de mucho tiempo.

El bebé pareció comprender y agacho la mirada, con sus bracitos se abrazo él mismo y cerro los ojos, de pronto se sintió contento su mamá lo cargaba y arrullaba en tanto su papá le acariciaba su cabeza y le proporcionaba tiernos besos, todos sonreían y pudo ver como sus padres se daban un dulce beso antes de reír y decir "duerme Hana, todo estará bien"

Lamentablemente las voces de sus tíos lo sacaron de tan dulce ensoñación y se sintió más solo que nunca al comprobar que sus papás no estaban a su lado y una enorme tristeza se apodero de él, por eso no le gustaba la lluvia porque siempre que las nubes soltaban agua cosas malas sucedían, y el pequeño entendía que aquella tormenta era sinónimo de desdicha.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto Tamao al bebé en tanto lo miraba con tierna preocupación.

-Quiere a sus padres-explicó Hao.

-A propósito y ya que hablamos de ellos ¿dónde están?-pregunto Manta.

-¿Y también donde esta esa linda mujer que Horo Horo tiene por prima?

-Arriba-contesto Hao-Están manteniendo, ¿cómo se dice?-se llevo una mano a la barbilla-Mmmm, una linda charla entre amigos, eso es.

-¿Una charla... entre amigos?-pregunto confundido el joven ainu.

-Sí, una charla, MUY simpática por cierto.

-¿A que te refieres con simpática?-cuestiono Ren cruzándose de brazos y clavando su dorada mirada en la figura del shaman de fuego.

-Pues simpática-respondió con desgano-¿desde cuando simpática tiene que significar otra cosa?

Ren iba arremeter cuando un fuerte sonido proveniente de la planta alta lo hizo callar.

-Eso sonó como un...

Ryu no termino la frase Ren junto con Hao y Horo corrieron rápidamente para ver que sucedía.

--CDE—

Ya repuesto de la impresión inicial de ver aquella magistral salida de Hiromi, Yoh se incorporo y decidió que ya era hora de afrontar las cosas, no podía evadirlas y por aquella imagen dedujo que aquella mujer que le juró no decir nada había hablado voluntariamente y por determinación propia. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que explicarle a su esposa lo que había sucedido y sus razones por su forma de proceder.

Respiro hondo y llamó a la puerta.

Nada...

...solo el silencio le respondió.

Volvió a tocar otra vez.

Y nuevamente el silencio le grito calladamente.

Se atrevió a entreabrir un poco la puerta y le sorprendió ver que las luces estaban apagadas.

-Anna-llamó con suavidad antes de sumergirse en las penumbras de la habitación.

No hubo contestación alguna, ni un suspiro, ni un grito, nada y eso le hizo estremecerse totalmente de miedo.

-Annita ¿duermes?-pregunto en un ligero pero audible murmullo.

Una vez más no obtuvo respuesta... Y entonces la vio, sentada con una mano en la frente y la otra posada sobre la mesa, la luna iluminaba con destellos plateados su delgada figura, no había expresión alguna en su rostro.

A paso lento se acercó, midiendo la distancia y ejecutando con cautela sus movimientos, se detuvo frente a ella, cuidándose de estar cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos también.

Anna levanto la mirada y escudriñó la cara del shaman, intentando encontrar algún rastro de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento en su rostro, pero al igual que él minutos antes solo obtuvo por respuesta la terrible voz del silencio.

Yoh entrevió la boca para hablar pero una pregunta directa y llena de decepción de parte de Anna lo hicieron desistir.

-¿Porqué?

Trago saliva y en su mente busco vagamente la respuesta para aquella dura pregunta intentando en vano hilar las ideas correctas con los argumentos correctos, no había nada que pudiera contestar y satisfacer a aquella pregunta tan cargada de sufrimiento, entonces y a falta de creatividad y llevado por el miedo optó por el silencio.

-¿Por qué?-repitió ella esta vez con un tono más alto y lleno de rencor. Su alma y ella misma necesitaban una respuesta era _necesaria _una respuesta y aquel silencio por parte de él le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre de coraje, desilusión y dolor.

-No sé-respondió simplemente y a sabiendas que esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

-No sabes-la voz le temblaba a causa del llanto y la ira-¡Ahora resulta que no sabes!, Muy bien Yoh-él tembló al escucharla-En vista que no sabes, a mí me gustaría saber el porque obviaste EL HECHO DE QUE TIENES UNA AMANTE-su voz resonó haciendo eco en las paredes y en la penumbra, la rubia itako le dirigió una feroz mirada.

-Yo no tengo ninguna amante-dijo Yoh con seguridad.

-¡¿Por qué me mientes?!-grito-¡¿Por qué continuas con esta farsa?! ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir engañándome?-esta ultima pregunta estaba cargada de suplica más que de ira.

-Yo no te miento Anna-contestó él con el rostro sereno.

-¡Mentira!, ¡Todo lo que me dices es mentira! ¡Ella ya me lo dijo todo!

-Esta bien, sí es cierto-se acerco a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas-pero por favor permíteme explicarte.

-¡Suéltame!-grito furiosa y quito sus manos con violencia-Aquí no hay nada que explicar, todo esta claro para mí-lo señalo acusadoramente-Por eso tanta insistencia en que se quedara, por eso la defendías, por eso me relegaste de mi lugar, ¡Porque te acuestas con esa maldita prostituta!

-Discúlpame, pero no sé de que me estas hablando-dijo él muy confundido.

-¡Ahora resulta!-exclamó indignada-¡Dime, ¿cuando te acostabas conmigo pensabas en ella?!, ¡Cada vez que me tocabas, me besabas y me acariciabas pensabas en esa mujerzuela! ¡Todos esas palabras de amor eran mentiras, viles y asquerosas mentiras!

Anna se incorporo y se alejo de él, lloraba a torrentes e instintivamente se refugio en un rincón, se dejó caer pesadamente y cubrió con sus manos su cara.

Yoh se sentía terriblemente mal por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella no se merecía tanto dolor, la veía tan desamparada, tan vulnerable y desprotegida, así que una vez más busco el contacto con ella.

-Anna, yo no me acosté con Hiromi-le explico mientras se arrodillaba a su lado e intentaba rodearla con sus brazos.

-¡No me toques!-le grito amenazante-Y por favor te suplico que no me mientas, ya no Yoh, ¡Qué acaso no puedes ver como se me cae el corazón en pedazos! ¡¿Qué acaso no me tienes ninguna consideración?!

-¡Anna esa es la verdad!-exclamo desesperado.

-¡Verdad, Mentira!, Ya no te creo nada, que es verdad y mentira en tus palabras, ¿qué hago cuando no dices más que estupideces y no lo que quiero escuchar?, Pero tampoco deseo escuchar aquello que revivirá mi esperanza y mi estupidez por ti, ¡Porque no te largas y me dejas en paz!

-¡No!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír Anna?, ¿Qué es lo que tu temperamento orgulloso desea que diga?, ¿Qué? Dime qué-dijo Yoh totalmente ofuscado.

Anna lanzó un sollozo largo y profundo por respuesta, los nervios del shaman no resistieron tal sonido de culpabilidad y estalló.

-¡Pues sí, sí estuve con Hiromi!, ¡Si nos besamos! ¡Si fue mi amante!, Pero hasta ahí, solo fue una inocente aventura, Anna tu maldito recuerdo me impidió querer a esa mujer y ¿sabes porque?, ¡Porque te amo, carajo!

-¡maldición Yoh, deja de mentirme!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad!, ¿Por qué no puedes verla, porque no la puedes tocar?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

-Porque no existe-respondió con amargura la itako.

-¡Anna reacciona!, ¡Créeme por favor créeme!-imploró en tanto se hincaba a su lado, la tomaba de los hombros y la zarandeaba levemente.

-¿por qué habría de creerte?, ¡Todo lo que me has dicho es mentira!-vocifero y le soltó una fuerte bofetada-¡Te acostaste con ella y aún así te atreviste a volverme a tocar a mí y a mi hijo!

-¡Por un demonio que no me acosté con ella!-gruño, se calmo un poco y negó con la cabeza-Esta bien, estuvimos a punto-dijo atropelladamente- pero tu recuerdo, Anna, siempre tu recuerdo se hacía presente en mi mente, siempre en mi mente.

-Y ahora resulta que soy yo la que no te deja vivir-dijo con sarcasmo-Pues entonces vete, ¡lárgate con tu puta y déjame a mí y a mi Hana en paz!

-Eres mi esposa y él es mi hijo, no voy a renunciar a ustedes nada más porque sí.

-¡Que te vayas!¡Que no lo entiendes!

-No-Yoh sonaba tajante y decidido.

-Pues sí no te sales tú, voy a tener que sacarte de aquí a la fuerza-dijo mientras se incorporaba amenazante.

Pero esta vez Yoh no se dejo amedrentar, no lo previno pero estaba listo, Anna llena de dolor y cegada por la ira se le fue encima dándole feroces golpes en su pecho, en tanto lloraba desconsolada y gritándole que se fuera, que la dejara vivir, que ya no lo quería, pero Yoh al igual que las rocas cuando el viento sopla fuerte no se movió ni se inmuto, en lugar de eso permitió que su esposa siguiera descargando de esa forma su furia. Los golpes de Anna se hacían cada vez más débiles debido al llanto y al dolor.

Le sostuvo las manos con gentileza cuando ella ya no pudo más, su cara enrojecida y escondida por un instante en su pecho, sus rubios cabellos bañados de sudor.

-Suéltame, déjame-sollozo e imploró.

-No Anna, por favor, créeme, Hiromi no es mi amante.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eres un asqueroso mentiroso!-grito y una nueva fuerza se apoderó de ella haciéndola que se soltara con furia y lo mirara ala cara-¡Eres un repugnante hombre!-exclamo antes de escupirle en la cara.

Lo empujo con fuerza dando un paso atrás pero no midió el espacio entre sus pies y se tropezó con ellos haciendo que cayera inevitablemente, Yoh trato de detenerla pero inútil, la rubia itako cayó golpeándose en el proceso con el pico de la mesa.

Para cuando Ren, Horo y Hao llegaron a la habitación, encontraron a Yoh sosteniendo la cabeza de Anna y junto a ellos un charco de sangre.

-¡ Yoh la mataste!-exclamo horrorizado el ainu.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Hoy he regresado a la escuela, lo cual me tiene sumida en una terrible agonía de aburrimiento y decepción porque en mi clase se quedó la persona que no quería que compartiera conmigo un semestre más, en fin, creo que descargue mis frustraciones en este capitulo, el cual, por cierto, me quedó largo, un poco sangriento al final pero creo que quedo bien, no me maten por lo de Anna ya verán que consecuencias trae todo esto, así que espero les haya gustado, ahora paso a responder sus siempre bienvenidos y alentadores reviews:

Andrea k-16: Pues no pasaron cosas muy buenas que digamos y aquí estoy de nuevo, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Haruko-Sama: Creo que con esto si termine por darte el ataque, gomen, pero ve las consecuencias de las estupideces de Yoh, ahora tiene doble problema por dárselas de gran señor y hubo mucho dolor... Ren no se meterá hasta que lo embarren en este asunto... Yo también me reí con esa película, me gusto mucho y creí que Hao se vería encantador haciendo eso, en cuanto a tu petición tratare de hacerlo pero creo que habrá más momentos con Yoh puesto que él su padre y para crear más presión en este asunto... Me quejó porque no avisan y llegan por la noche diciendo "agarra tus cosas nos vamos" y me sacaron literalmente a rastras de mi casa con el bañador y dos piezas de ropa en la mano XD pero fue divertido... No lo creo, a mi hermano todo el mundo le cae bien, bueno casi, y tú también le agradaste así que él te envía saludos una vez más... Cuídate mucho.

Megumi-sk: No me confundí y gracias por avisarme para evitar posibles confusiones... Claro que ya era hora, esa mujer se estaba pasando de lista la muy descarada... Te aclaro los dos bofetones fueron para Hiromi en ningún momento esa zorra tocó a Anna porque eso hubiera sido el colmo para la itako... Sí fue una aventura pero en este capitulo la muy desgraciada le puso de su cosecha a todo ese asunto la muy maldita... Hao es un encanto y pues esta aprendiendo una vez más estos menesteres del amor... Créeme Yoh tomara conciencia.

Dany: Créeme que a mi también me da pena Anna pero es inevitable hacerle daño cuando Yoh comete tantas estupideces por fortuna el dolor de Yoh dará comienzo próximamente... Claro fuerzas para Anna ya veras como sale adelante junto con su bebé... E Yoh dejara de ser idiota ya lo veras... No agradezcas los saludos, es un placer para mí, así que saludos a ti y a tu hermanito.

Hikari yuuko: Es que hay que ponerle un equilibrio porque sino, hasta me van demandando por los ataques al corazón provocados por mi fic XD... Sí Ren ya esta madurando... Tamao ¿conque te das una idea?, espero que aciertes porque yo ya lo he decidido... Afortunadamente me queme levemente pero hace mucho calor, demasiado calor pero sí fue muy divertido, saludos y espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo... ah y muchas gracias por decirme quien canta la canción, muchas gracias.

Seinko: Pues ya viste que siguió, así que espero te haya gustado.

Lian Black: Ya lo leí y voy a dejarte como siempre un review, ¡Me encanta tu historia!... Pasando a mi historia no te preocupes por tu vocabulario, sí es una perra resbalosa y contesto tú pregunta: Sí, Pilika aparecerá y con noticias bastante abrumadoras... Pues sí la golpeo un poco así que creo que Kami te escucho... Sí me di cuenta después por tu dirección de correo, a mí me agrada ese nombre, es lindo... Gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta, MUY en cuenta, cuídate mucho.

Fenryr: No te preocupes a mi también me desespera pero aquella idea tuya de quitarle la piel lentamente suena más tentadora que deformarle el cuerpo a golpes... lo de HaoxTamao avanzo para fortuna de unos, desgracia de otros... Muchas gracias por decirme quien la canta, es que esa canción me gusta mucho, muchas gracias.

Minamo: Más bien pobres de los dos, porque a ambos les toca sufrir, uno por tonto, la otra por estar casada con el tonto... No te convence, pero ya veras, de todas formas ya decidí con quien se queda la chica de cabellos rosas... Aquí esta el capitulo y espero lo hayas disfrutado... ¿Tendrá diez? Genial, escribes muy bien y creo que serán diez capítulos muy buenos.

Indhira Morillo: Sí que lo es, es una mala mujer y Anna la abofeteo de puro coraje y hasta la estrello contra la pared, Yoh sacara el carácter pronto... Y Pilika si aparecerá en la historia pero para algo más emocionante que quedarse con Ren.

Marionzinha: Le toca a Anna porque es la que recibe las consecuencias de los actos y pronto Yoh comenzara a sufrir, paciencia, tan solo pido paciencia.

Amadalua: No tienes que agradecer, a mi me gusta ayudar y si mi consejo te fue útil, no hay de que, claro que continuare leyendo el fic y con mucho gusto te dejare reviews y yo sé que avanzaras rápidamente... Pasando al fic, ya era hora, si esa mujer hasta se estaba tardando la muy infeliz... Yoh esta estúpido y luego le sale lo macho y cree que el es el mandamás del mundo... Bueno Anna no lo mató pero sí le pegara con el látigo de su desprecio hasta que algún día a la escritora de este enredoso fic se digne a hacerlos felices... Cuídate mucho y espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Anne M. Riddle: Creo que nos indignamos mutuamente, yo estaba muy enfada al terminar de leer tu fic y sí dos bofetadas... Es que un Hao lindo debe de haber, además es un placer para mí escribir a un personaje tan lindo sin perder personalidad... Ren la rechazo pero no le hará caso, ese chico se esta centrando para tranquilidad de muchos... No te preocupes yo sé lo que se siente, a mi la universidad a veces me absorbe, cuídate mucho.

Maty: Pues aquí esta y ya te enteraste, yo mataría a mi marido, bueno en realidad estaría muy desilusionada, pero con la magia de la pluma ya veras que lo solucionare y todos serán felices para siempre.

Hana Dawn: No te preocupes y sí ya lo reconstruí aunque no estoy muy convencida así que lo intentare de nuevo... pasando al fic, sí yo también la odie y odie a Yoh por dejado, no ya no la quiere pero es tan tonto que no sabe ni lo que hace... Sí pobre Anna pero bueno, la historia lo requiere así, pero ya veras que Yoh sufre el doble por baboso y dejado, tu idea era buena pero debido a mi estado de animo salió dramática... Ren tiene que estar preparado para las cosas que se vienen así que mejor dejémoslo como esta... Donde esta el HoroxTamao no lo sé, pro tratare de poner algunas escenas... Manta no hará nada, solo sentirá rencor, luego tendrá una catarsis y reflexionara hasta alcanzar el nirvana (Hay Beu si la fumas contrólala)... No te apures y sí lo leí amiga y me dejaste boquiabierta, así que esperare ansiosa la continuación. Cuídate mucho.

May sk: Sí es un poder pero solo lo utiliza cuando le conviene y con Ren lo utilizo como chantaje... Ren no desistirá y esa zorra creo que ya consiguió lo que quería así que no insistirá... Sí Hao es muy lindo pero no sé si se merezca quedarse con la chica... Creo que el que sale más perjudicado es Hana y créeme yo también pase por esos menesteres familiares... Gracias y cuídate mucho.

Viosil Uab: Si tienes talento y a mí también me es muy divertido decírtelo, en verdad me estas malcriando otoutochan... ¿Enserio lo crees?, yo en realidad pensaba que había explotado el diez por ciento, a propósito que vergüenza, ¿cómo es que no te acuerdas de tus creaciones?, a mi me gustaron eran buenos villanos y aún espero (con resignación y sentada para no cansarme XD) a los otros villanos... Pues espero que esta dosis de dramatismo haya satisfacido un poco de esa masoquista curiosidad y espera otra dosis el próximo capitulo... ¿Con que eso crees?, Hay mi querido Viosil, ya veras como termina todo, te vas a quedar con cara de ¿Qué?¡ Beu esta loca! Y no precisamente la soledad es eterna compañera, hay recompensa para quien expira sus culpas... Saludos a tu familia, un beso y un abrazo, me gustaría verte pronto hay un asunto respecto a mi hermano que debo contarte, cuídate mucho.

Rocío-Asakura: Pronto, muy pronto esas razones saldrán a la luz... Pobre Yoh morirá pero en vida pero se lo merece.

Budam: Claro, si esa loca ya se estaba tardando la muy descarada, pero todo para deleite de ustedes... A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando llegó a pasar temporadas en casa de mi padre, me incomoda pero trato de desahogarme escribiendo y espero este capitulo te haya agradado.

WashuSama: Claro que será una mega guerra y pues aquí esta, espero la hayas disfrutado, saludos a tu país y a ti, cuídate mucho.

Elmes-teela: Muchas gracias y creo que tardaran un poco en mandarla a volar muy lejos.

Ahora sí me despido, cuídense mucho, cuiden a sus mascotas y disfruten las vacaciones (si las tienen) mientras pobre de mi hago tarea, créanme leer las Euménides de Esquilo son la muerte, yo me despido y los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	43. Hojas rojas de otoño

**Capitulo 43: **Hojas rojas de otoño.

Los tres hombres abrieron con estupor los ojos, sus bocas entreabiertas por la sorpresa y en sus ojos la terrible imagen grabada.

Incluso Hao pudo sentir el escalofrío del horror atravesarle toda la columna vertebral y su piel se erizo levemente, las cosas se ponían cada vez peor.

-Rápido, hay que llamar a un médico-articulo con dificultad Ren.

Tanto Hao como Horo Horo permanecieron inmóviles.

-¡Que esperan, uno de ustedes vaya a buscar un médico!- grito desesperado y angustiado.

El ainu pareció despertar sobresaltado y con pasos rápidos y torpes salió de la habitación.

-Annita-murmuraba Yoh irrepetiblemente, sus manos manchadas de sangre.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hao.

Yoh quien hasta entonces solo contemplaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Anna, elevó la mirada y se percató de que tanto Ren como Hao deseaban una rápida y concisa respuesta.

-Discutimos-comenzó-ella tropezó al empujarme y se golpeo con la mesa-comenzó a hablar rápido y nervioso-Yo no la mate, ¡Yo no quería hacerle daño!, Pero las cosas se me salieron de control, Hiromi le dijo a Anna lo que paso entre nosotros, ¡Annita lloraba! Y yo, yo... –lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-Yo me sentí tan mal por hacerla sufrir, ¡Debí de decirle que Hiromi y yo fuimos amantes!

No supo como pero breves segundos después un puñetazo le pegó con fuerza en la cara y la siguiente imagen que vio fue a Ren Tao a horcajadas sobre de él a escasos metros del cuerpo de Anna. Y a juzgar por lo que podía ver el shaman de China no lucía muy contento.

-¡Eres una asquerosa sabandija!-gruño Ren-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Hao Asakura tardo en reaccionar y en cuanto vio aquella escena se apresuro a quitarle de encima a Ren.

-¡Tú ni te acerques!-bufó, su voz un sonido sacado del infierno.

Hao se detuvo asombrado.

-¡Yo te la entregue idiota!-le propino otro puñetazo en la mejilla- ¡Te la dejé para hacerla feliz! ¡Porque, mierda, creí que tú eras su felicidad!-otro golpe fue a parar a sus costillas- ¡Y a cambio la engañas, la torturas, la haces sufrir! ¡Yoh Asakura TÚ LO ÚNICO QUE MERECES ES MORIR!-y llenó de odio y rencor comenzó a golpear frenéticamente a Yoh.

Por supuesto que el menor de los Asakura no iba a permitir tal escarnio a su persona y como podía se defendía. Ambos hombres comenzaron a rodar por el suelo de la habitación, proporcionándose sonoros y violentos golpes, Hao no aguató más la situación y arriesgándose de recibir uno que otro golpe se metió en medio de los dos.

-Ya, ¡basta, es suficiente!-gritó y sujeto de los brazos a Ren.

-¡Suéltame escoria! ¡Déjame matar a este infeliz!

-¡Sí, suéltalo, vamos a matarnos de una buena vez!-grito Yoh limpiándose un hilo de sangre de su boca con la manga de su camisa-¡Ya es hora de poner a este imbécil en su lugar, para que no se meta en lo que no le importa!

-¡Aquí el único imbécil eres tú! ¡Mira que irte y dejar a tu esposa con un niño en el vientre y luego para colmo de males engañarla con una prostituta!

-¡Hiromi no es ninguna prostituta!

-¡Cínico!-grito Ren totalmente indignado y ofuscado.

-Señores ¿que pasa aquí?-pregunto una desconocida voz.

Los tres volvieron el rostro y encontraron a un anciano con un maletín médico en la mano, buscaron con la mirada a Horo, el ainu temblaba levemente todavía asustado.

-¿Y Fausto?-pregunto Hao.

-No está, hace mucho que se fue y no ha regresado, este honorable anciano fue el único médico que pude conseguir-respondió el ainu.

-¡Cielo santo!-.exclamo el médico-Debemos curar a la señorita inmediatamente y creo que todos ustedes deberán responderme algunas preguntas en cuanto termine, ahora si me permiten debo hacer mi trabajo.

-¿Se pondrá bien?-pregunto Yoh echando una ultima mirada a Anna.

-Lo más probable es que sí-le respondió el anciano con gravedad.

--CDE—

Abajo el desconcierto se hizo presente, Ryu no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro preguntándose mentalmente, Manta tenía fruncido el ceño y la mano posada en la barbilla por alguna razón esa escena se le hacía _demasiado familiar_ para su gusto y Tamao no dejaba de estrujarse sin cesar el dobladillo de su vestido rosa.

Todos parecían demasiado turbados e inquietos como para prestar atención a un bebé de escasos nueve meses, que sentado alejado de todos se preguntaba en donde estaba su mamá. Hana sabía que no debía llorar y que su pena convenía ser callada, ¿para qué arrojarles más problemas a los adultos?, Pero sencillamente ese sentimiento de soledad le estaba llenando su pequeño corazón de vacío y tristeza; sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de agua salada y su ceño se tornó melancólico pero un tierno abrazo le hizo saber que no estaba del todo solo...

Amidamaru, el gran legendario espíritu estrechaba entre sus brazos al pequeño, proporcionándole suaves y delicadas palmadas en su espalda y pronunció aquella frase que su amo con optimismo perenne solía repetir cuando las cosas marchaban mal:

-Todo saldrá bien Hana, tú padre me encomendó protegerte siempre y la soledad es un peligro constante y letal.

-Mamá-balbuceo el pequeño y señaló las escaleras-Mamá.

-Yo sé que no soy ni tu madre ni tu padre pero hasta que todo esto pase fungiré como los dos, ¿te parece?-pregunto con una cálida sonrisa que al niño le hizo recordar a su padre.

Hana se abrazó con fuerza al espíritu antes de dejar caer lagrimitas sigilosas al suelo.

--CDE—

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde Hiromi se apareció en la sala, ataviada con un vestido negro de luto y maquillada ligeramente, mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha y jubilosa.

Sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa que llevaba y sollozó y se limpio la nariz de tal forma que daba la impresión de que de verdad había muerto alguien.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto Ryu con curiosidad-¿Y porqué vistes de luto?

-Por Doña Anna, ella ha muerto, ha muerto-y lanzó un sonoro sollozo.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamo horrorizada Tamao.

-Tranquilízate Tamao-dijo Manta en tanto le dirigía una mirada asesina a la ainu-Anna no ha muerto.

-¿Todavía no?-pregunto en un tono sarcástico y sorprendido la joven-Y yo que me estoy desgastando en una limpia actuación-suspiro-esta bien, de todas formas no pasara mucho antes de que mi primo o ese odioso de Tao bajen y nos digan con voz triste y acongojada que Doña Anna **_por fin_** dejó de ser parte de este mundo de los vivos-sacó un espejo y se dedicó a retocarse el maquillaje.

-¡Eres una descarada!-le grito Manta furioso.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto elevando con elegancia su negra ceja-¿Me hablas a mí?-cuestionó de nuevo mirando a los alrededores.

-¿Ves a alguna otra destructora de hogares en esta casa?-pregunto con potente voz.

-Entonces si me hablas a mí-se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de guardarlo junto con el gloss en su bolso, se giró levemente y confronto el rostro enrojecido de Manta con una sonrisa-Ahora sí, dime que quieres.

-Eres una arpía, una bruja desconsiderada, una prostituta, una perra y una zorra-Manta gritaba a más no poder.

-¡Uy que dolor!-exclamó con burla Hiromi-No sigas, no ves que me duele demasiado-dejó el dramatismo atrás y soltó una potente carcajada-Que trauma tienes niño, descargas en mí lo que no le pudiste decir a la amante de tu padre.

El descendiente Oyamada guardo silencio y contempló perplejo a la joven. Tanto Tamao como Ryu desviaron la mirada y guardaron profundo silencio.

-¿Cómo, como sabes?-articuló con dificultad.

-Fácil-dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada-Mi prima Hiromi puede ver el pasado de las personas.

Miraron hacía la puerta y recargada sobre un muro de la pared, la alta figura de Pilika apareció.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Disculpas, mil disculpas por tardar en publicar y porque este capitulo resulto ser muy corto, pero la escuela (ahora mismo debo leer los siete contra Tebas de Esquilo) junto con algunos problemas en casa no me dan tiempo ni respiro para escribir, tratare de enmendarme y prometo un capitulo más largo la próxima vez.

A propósito de historias, les recomiendo **"CORAZÓN DE CABALLERO"** escrito por **Viosil Uab**, es una historia diferente y que en su capitulo de estreno promete mucho, si les gusta la magia, los caballeros medievales, esta es una buena opción para adentrarse a ese fantástico mundo, claro esta junto a nuestros queridos personajes de shaman King.

Ahora después de mis disculpas (Beu se coloca de rodillas, pone carita de niña buena y repite sin cesar "perdón, perdón") y mi recomendación, pasaré a sus siempre bienvenidos reviews:

Seinko: Sí pobres animalitos pero a "esa" su hora se le acerca, ya veras, en cuanto a Yoh y su situación con Anna pues sucederán cosas lamentables pero que yo magistralmente tratare de componerlas, mientras dudó mucho que Anna permita a Yoh cuidarla y mimarla... Gomen por la tardanza.

Haruko-sama: E irán muchísimo peor, tienes razón al decir que Ren se meterá pero solo a petición de la afectada (aún así ya le dio su buena dosis de golpes a Yoh, a ver sí así se vuelve normal y se le quita lo idiota) y tienes razón al decir que las cosas estarían un poco mejor si tan siquiera Yoh le hubiese comentado por error de su clandestino romance con cierta ainu... En cuanto al final de Hiromi ya se acerca amiga... Disculpa la demora, cuídate mucho, saludos a todos.

Hikari yuuko: En realidad del drama suelen salir cosas chuscas aunque esta vez creo que mi propósito era hacer sentir lo contrario, en fin... Sí Hao siempre será Hao y así seguirá hasta el final de la historia y Hiromi pronto dejara de formar parte de esta hermosa historia... Pues ya veras en el próximo capitulo a la buena Anna, que con todo lo que le ha pasado ya debería ser Santa XD.

Budam: Claro que no se lo merecía pero el argumento lo requería para los acontecimientos futuros y Hiromi sufrirá, muy cruelmente, no se quedara con nadie porque no se lo merece (Pobre Ryu, que mala eres)... Pues aunque no quiera debo de pasarla con esa persona que no ha dejado de molestar ni un segundo y eso que vamos apenas dos semanas, espero tú puedas sobrellevar mejor esta situación que yo.

Riku-chan: Espero que hayas disfrutado tus merecidas vacaciones... En cuanto al fic, sí Yoh es un tonto y no piensa lo bueno es que próximamente entrará en razón y sus neuronas le funcionarán un poquito más... Anna es la mejor, ella sí que es una dama no como esa mujerzuela y ya era hora de que le diera unas buenas para que se estuviera quieta, lo malo es que esa mujer es tan mala como la carne de puerco... En cuanto a Hao, habrá momentos de felicidad para él y su pequeño sobrino.

Nina-taikinaru: Tú review me a impreso nuevos ánimos para continuar y ha sido muy inspirador y de mucha ayuda, me he quedado sorprendida de saber que este fic ha gustado tanto a tantos, gracias por recomendar esta humilde historia y por leerla también, te agradezco que me consideres una buena escritora aunque todavía disto mucho de serlo y no te preocupes por no haber dejado un review con anterioridad, sino podías yo lo entiendo y agradezco que hayas tenido un poquito de tiempo para poder dejar uno tan alentador como esté... No mataré a Anna porque sino terminaría con la historia de una forma bastante burda, además como sería un YohxAnna sin Anna... En cuanto a Yoh, no es machista más bien se le van las cabras al monte y dice y hace cosas que parecen machistas además recordemos que tienen 16 años a esa edad cualquiera se monta en su macho y no hay poder humano que se baje de él, por fortuna Yoh tiene esos "ataques" cada vez que lo consume el estrés... Perdona la tardanza y una vez más muchas gracias por el review.

Lian Black: Pues nuestra querida Pilika ya llegó y traerá con ella cosas muy buenas... Horo Horo exagero, es normal, creo yo, digo si yo viera lo mismo pensaría de todo aunque sí es estúpido que piense que Yoh mató al amor de su vida (hay Dios que cursi soy a veces)... Hiromi próximamente tendrá su castigo, ahora sí esa perra va a temblar... Cuídese mucho y disculpe la demora.

Indhira Morillo: Era una situación un tanto realista, yo también hubiera agarrado a cachetadas a esa loca y a mi marido por descarados, en realidad no creo que ninguna televisora compre mis historias, son demasiado extrañas para ser llevadas a la televisión... Anna se recuperará ya veras y Pilika ha llegado como un ángel a esa casa de locos así que pronto Hiromi va a saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios y en cuanto a lo de ponerla con Ren pues no sé, lo pensaré con detenimiento y lo consultare con mis patrocinadores ok.

Andrea k-16: Sí es una lástima que sea Anna la que pague los platos rotos pero pronto le vendrá la redención y la oportunidad de dañar a ella... En cuanto a tu pregunta es no, Anna no va a morirse, claro que no soy tan despiadada, pobre bebé si ya de por sí sufre y todavía le matan a su madre, no, si cruel no soy, además la historia necesita a Anna para continuar así que por eso no te apures... Espero te vaya bien en la escuela.

Dany: No morirá Anna y tampoco le dará amnesia, pobre pero así debe ser para que pueda decirle cosas feas a Yoh y pues golpearon a Yoh y el doctor sospechó algo por el estilo así que ya veras en el próximo capitulo, y sí Hiromi nació para ser perra pero ya se le acerca la hora.

Minamo: Le da sabor al fic pero pronto dejara de hacerlo, su salida será magistral... Anna no creo que deje de sufrir más bien el dolor disminuirá y espero continúes feliz hasta el día de hoy.

Li Reiku: Espero te hayas divertido en tus vacaciones... Pobre Anna aunque el golpe fue algo bien leve ahora que lo pienso y en cuanto la muerte de Hiromi claro que será hermosa (para mí) será digna de la inquisición española.

Megumi sk: Hiromi es más que una descarada lo bueno es que pronto su felicidad se le va a acabar... Yoh esta volviéndose loco por tanta cosa que le pasa, pero todo fue su culpa así que pues que se aguante.

Marionzinha: Para eso estoy yo, para aclarar cosas, no tienes que agradecer.

Riruyo Tao: En realidad desaparecí por vacaciones pero ya estoy aquí y como no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas da por hecho que sabrás y leerás el final de mi dramática historia... Que bueno que te agraden los capítulos y sí pobre Annita le esta tocando todas las cosas a un mismo tiempo pero ya se repondrá... Espero pronto consigas un empleo y suerte en todo.

Leticia: Esa era la intención y me alegra saber que pude lograr mi cometido y no me envenenas la mente Hiromi recibirá exactamente lo que merece, eso sí a Anna le toca lo peor pero pronto ya le viene a Yoh también su hora.

Annami: Es una pena por Anna pero sí a Yoh no se le hubiera despertado la rebeldía típica de la adolescencia nada, absolutamente nada de esto estaría sucediendo y es cierto no sabe manejar situaciones debido a su transición de niño a semi adulto responsable (porque al tener a Hana se volvió un adulto) y en cuanto a Hana creo que de los tres es el bebé el que más reciente todos estos altibajos.

Anne M. Riddle: Claro que no, Anna estará bien porque sino se terminaría todo de una manera muy fea... A Yoh lo que le falta es ordenar sus ideas, cuando discute con Anna le ganan más los sentimientos que siempre ha reprimido y no sabe ni lo que dice aún así el amor que le tiene a su esposa es tan grande que llega a frenarse de vez en cuando, eso sucedió cuando Anna cayó... En cuanto a sí le creerán, el medico tiene serias dudas... Y por Hana pobrecito bebé, él es el más afectado en todo este caos universal... Y a Hiromi próximamente le darán más de lo que hasta ahora.

May sk: Eso es verdad, Hiromi se aventó una tragedia griega de su vida para que Yoh cayera redondito y eso fue justo lo que hizo, además de que se atrevió a corregirle y aumentarle al asunto y en cuanto a Hana ahí reconozco que se paso de la raya pero todo eso lo pagara a su debido tiempo... Claro que se las merecía, Anna solo decía lo que sentía y es una lastima que a causa del coraje haya propiciado su propio accidente... Estoy de acuerdo Horo exagero pero es que al ver esa escena hasta yo grito que la mató... En cuanto a sí se quedara con Tamao ya tomé mi decisión.

Kaoru Takeda: No soy mala, ya veras que no mate a la protagonista, sino ¿Dónde quedaría la historia?

Kaoruluz: Oh lo lamento, te pagare hasta cada centavo que gastaste en tus uñas XD... Las consecuencias fuertes vendrán próximamente además que para Hiromi las cosas ya se pondrán muy negras.

Amadalua: Claro que Hana no se quedará sin mamá y a esa loca de Hiromi su hora ya le llegó y exacto fue un accidente aunque no creo que fuera por malvada sino por descargar su dolor, disculpa la tardanza.

Fenryr: Se da en la cabeza por no medir sus pasos, en realidad era una metáfora que creo nadie entendió más que yo, y creo que tienes razón el dolor nunca acaba pero se alivia, buena frase, ¿puedo tomarla para el fic?... Por cierto muchas gracias por lo de la posdata.

Viosil Uab: Lo prometido es deuda otoutochan así que vete preparándote porque de ahora en adelante te voy a malcriar y sabes que lo haré XD... Pasando a mi _traumático _fic, estuvo leve, tal vez la intensidad de las emociones fue lo que le impregno ese toque traumático y feroz... Una disculpa te pido ya que te prometí un capitulo más dramático pero me di cuenta que debo seguir mi línea metódica así que esta vez toco un capitulo más o menos light... En cuanto al "happy end" de verdad espéralo porque yo a veces (cuando me lo propongo) hago maravillas así que no pongas en duda mi habilidad, será difícil pero no imposible y ese final trágico no es lo que muchos esperan además esto es un DRAMA no una TRAGEDIA donde todos se mueren al final además no estas pensando en Hana... Cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto, saludos a tu familia y un beso grande y un abrazo fuerte para ti.

Maty: Pues será desenredar el hilo pero lo conseguiré... ¿Enserio te paso algo similar?, bueno a veces una historia puede reflejar realidades y créeme a mi también me paso solo que de una forma más obtusa... Disculpa la demora.

Hana Dawn: No te equivocaste de mail, ese es mío y puedes enviarme cualquier cosa (excepto virus)... Espero ya estés bien respuesta de tu gripa y de tu visita de Andrés (si no lo entiendes luego te explico con detalle), es horrible créeme yo ya lo he vivido, te sientes pésimo pero espero de todo corazón que estés ya bien repuesta de todo... Pasando al fic... al principio me sentí culpable por hacerle eso a mi ídola pero luego vi que era necesario... En realidad si se puede claro si el pico esta muy afilado y puntiagudo, cuando mi hermano era pequeño se cayó y se golpeo con el pico de la mesita del centro de la sala, se abrió la cabeza y le dieron 12 puntadas, pero no estas mal tú por ese golpe... Este si esta corto y largo por los reviews... No des las gracias ese fic me gusta mucho y marcas muy bien esa dualidad entre Yoh y Hao, ¡Me encanta! Así de sencillo... Espero termines pronto tu fic de Pokemón y esta bien te compartiré un poco de mi dosis diaria XD... Cuídate mucho amiga.

Luna Sabdish: Gracias por pensar eso de mi fic... En cuanto a Anna ya verás que no le pasa nada grave... En cuanto tenga un tiempito lo leeré... disculpa la tardanza.

Moonchat: No te preocupes lo bueno es que ya estas aquí... Y pronto habrá justicia ya lo verás e Yoh se retorcerá como gusano en sal del dolor (perdón me salió lo malvada).

Anna Kyôyama: Gracias y créeme que Hiromi va a morir como las de su especie.

Ka-chan-m: gracias por tu review para todo siempre hay una primera vez y agradezco de todo corazón tu review, ya veras como las cosas se solucionan, además porque Yoh de verdad ama a Anna y ella a él solo es cuestión de tiempo y sí Hana resentirá todo esto, a pesar de ser un bebé se da cuenta de las cosas que suceden entre sus progenitores... En cuanto a Hiromi ella pagara cada una de las lagrimas que hizo derramar y ya veras que a Yoh también le tocara su buena dosis de dolor, cuídate mucho y gracias una vez más por su review.

Kyoko-chan: Anna no morirá, no soy mala, además de que no habría más historia aparte de que no tengo corazón para dejar sin madre a Hana, así que no te preocupes.

La pasión domina la musa: Ese era el punto y creo que el sexo debe de servir para demostrar amor y placer al mismo tiempo, es decir debe ser como poesía en movimiento, tal mal se ponen las cosas que cuando llegues a este capitulo la historia en la punta cumbre del drama... La frase el la traducción de un trozo de la canción "Come what may" que aparece en la película de Moulin Rouge... Claro que se las merece y ya veras hasta que punto llega a sufrir... Yo le doy tu gratitud, cuídate mucho y espero continúes leyendo.

Ahora si me despido cuídense mucho, coman chetos, frootloops, coca cola, sabritones con mucha salsa valentina y coman pastel, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, vivan la vida loca, chao.


	44. Azúcar amargo

**Capitulo 44:** Azúcar amargo.

-¡Señorita Pilika!-exclamo con emoción Tamao mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la estrechaba con fuerza.

-Ya, ya Tamao, que créeme que mi visita no tiene nada que ver con motivos alegres-articulo con dificultad e intentando safarse del abrazo de la chica y lanzando una mirada significativa a Hiromi.

La joven y atractiva mujer se estremeció con fuerza al sentir la penetrante mirada de su prima, sabía de sobra a que había venido y sé dio cuenta que ya no tenía más tiempo para jugar, era la hora de actuar.

-Pili querida no te esperábamos-dijo con una dulce sonrisa-_Tan pronto._

-Lo supongo-repuso la ainu-En especial tú ¿no es así?

Tanto Manta, Ryu y Tamao miraban aquella escena con curiosidad. ¿Por qué Hiromi no esperaba a Pilika _tan pronto_? ¿Se trataba de una vieja rencilla entre parientes?

Y para asombro de todos Hiromi se paralizo por completo y despavorida corrió escaleras arriba, Pilika soltó una gran carcajada.

-Debe estar muerta de miedo-dijo aún entre risas.

-¿Miedo, porqué?-pregunto Manta.

-Porque he venido a hacer justicia-respondió con gravedad.

Pilika esbozo una melancólica sonrisa y dirigió su vista hacía el lugar donde había desaparecido su prima.

--CDE—

Minutos largos transcurrieron antes de que él médico saliera de la habitación y dijera que Anna se hallaba en perfectas condiciones y que ahora descansaba tranquilamente.

-Ahora bien, me gustaría saber que sucedió aquí-exclamó el doctor con el ceño fruncido.

Las miradas de manera automática se dirigieron hacía Yoh.

-Él, él le va a explicar-dijo Ren Tao, se cruzo de brazos y miró con fijeza al shaman-Vamos cuéntale todo, ya que tú eres el directo responsable de todo.

-No tienes porque ordenarme nada Ren-repuso Yoh con frialdad, luego se dirigió al galeno-Mi esposa y yo discutimos, ella se tropezó...

-¡Esposa!-casi gritó el médico debido al asombro e interrumpió el relato del chico-¿Esa muchacha y tú están casados?-Yoh afirmo con la cabeza-¡Por Kami sí solo son unos niños!

Yoh permaneció en silencio y dentro de su cabeza resonó como eco "sí solo son unos niños", solo unos niños; y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la enorme carga que era un matrimonio, jamás tuvo conciencia de lo que en realidad era o significaba, para él solo había sido agregarle sexo a su vida como prometidos, en verdad era un niño, un niño que tenía que convertirse en un hombre porque ya era él momento de afrontar las cosas como un hombre.

-Tiene razón-pronunció haciendo que el doctor arqueara una ceja y lo mirara con desconfianza-Soy un niño y un estúpido-Hao sonrió y elevo sus manos al cielo murmurando "ya era hora"-Mi Anna tropezó doctor y se golpeo con el pico de la mesa-prosiguió Yoh-Porque aunque crea que yo la golpee no es así, yo jamás le haría daño-Un já sarcástico escapado de los labios de Ren se escuchó- Un daño físico-corrigió.

-Muy bien jovencito-murmuró el anciano-Te creo, pero lo que no me explicó es porque tú y este otro joven-miró a Ren- se estaban agarrando a golpes cuando la señora se hallaba en tan mal estado.

-Porque usted también lo haría si se enterara que al hombre al que le entregó su felicidad la ha mancillado-dijo Ren con rencor-Así que no tiene que reprocharme nada.

El doctor no dijo nada, Horo pagó los honorarios y se marchó dejando a la casa llena de problemas y tensión.

-Voy a ver a Anna-expresó su deseo Yoh.

Pero Ren se interpuso en su camino.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado Yoh, yo voy a cuidar a Anna.

-¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!-gritó-¡Ella debe escucharme, debemos aclarar todo esto!

-¡No!-gritó furioso-¡Tú ya no le vas a hacer más daño a Anna ¿me escuchaste?!, ¡ya no voy a permitir que lastimes a esa buena mujer que lo único malo que ha hecho es amarte!-y dicho esto se encerró en la misma habitación donde dormía Anna.

--CDE—

-No me gusta decirlo pero: TE LO DIJE-le reprocho Hao en cuanto se quedaron solos-Sí desde un principio le hubieras dicho a Anna todo lo que había sucedido entre el bombón y tú _NADA_ de esto estaría pasando.

-¡Cállate ya!-grito sublevado-¡Déjame de recordarme mis estupideces!-golpeo con fuerza la pared con su puño y se encerró en su habitación.

Hao chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación para después encogerse de hombros e ir a inspeccionar que revuelo se había armado en la sala, No podía evitarlo estaba en su naturaleza le encantaban las sublevaciones y los conflictos ajenos.

Bajo silbando una canción pero una voz lo detuvo en seco ante el umbral de la entrada a la sala.

-Solo vine a hacer justicia-repetía una vez más la voz de Pilika.

Hao asomo un poco la cabeza para mirar y sonrió malicioso al ver a la hermana menor de Horo Horo cómodamente sentada.

-Tal y como la recordaba, toda una belleza-dijo mordiéndose con lujuria sus carnosos labios.

Se acomodó las ropas, su largo cabello y entró con aquella sonrisa cautivadora.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-dijo con inocencia al mismo tiempo que se contoneaba con orgullosa virilidad.

Pilika lo miró con sorpresa para después sonrojarse con ligereza, aún recordaba aquellas palabras que Hao le dijera cuando la vio en su casa en Hokaydo. De manera involuntaria se acomodo con presteza y con ayuda de su mano el cabello azul y se sentó más derecha sobre la silla.

-Hola-respondió ella al saludo y sonrió con la misma inocencia que Hao.

"Vaya, sí que es linda"-pensó para sus adentros el shaman de fuego-"I like it"

-Así que has venido a hacer justicia-dijo y se sentó a un lado de la chica-¿Y que clase de justicia vienes a impartir?

Pilika agacho la mirada en tanto los otros tres oyentes la miraban con curiosidad y esperaban con ansias su respuesta.

-¿Y bien?-insistió Hao.

-Es un encargo de mi tribu-comenzó a decir la chica-He venido a hacerme cargo de mi prima.

-¡Vaya hasta que alguien se ha dignado a sacarnos a esa víbora de encima!-exclamo entusiasmado Manta-lo que me sorprende es que hasta Hokaydo hayan llegado las fechorías que "tu adorable primita" ha cometido aquí.

-¿Fechorías?-pregunto Pilika confundida.

-Sí preciosa-contesto Hao empezándose a hartar- Hiromi se ha encargado de destruir por completo el matrimonio de Yoh con Anna en su afán de querer quedarse con el nada sexy de mi hermano.

-Ya veo-musitó comprendiendo-Es por eso que vino hasta acá-suspiro con desdén-Era de esperar que Hiromi buscara el apoyo y la protección del Shaman King-sonrió con desprecio-la muy maldita nos resulto ser una zorra muy astuta.

-De que es zorra y astuta lo es pero ¿eso que tiene que ver? ¿Acaso no es por eso a lo que has venido?-preguntó Tamao haciendo un encantador gesto que ruborizo enormemente a Hao.

-No, de hecho yo no sabía que fuera hacer todo esto que me cuentan-enredo sus manos y las colocó sobre la mesa-de hecho vine aquí para pedir ayuda, jamás pensé que mi prima estuviera aquí, me sorprendí al principio pero trate de disimular mi asombro, ahora que esta aquí no voy a darme el lujo de que huya.

-¿Huir?-cuestionó con curiosidad Manta-¿De qué? ¿De quién?

-De mí-respondió con tranquilidad Pilika-Así que por favor les suplicó que vigilen puertas, ventanas, toda posibilidad de salida, Hiromi debe pagar por lo que hizo-su ceño se frunció-eso es lo justo.

-¿Y que fue lo que hizo para que la persigas y la tengas cautiva?-preguntó Hao con una sonrisa divertida.

Pilika tardó en responder y para cuando lo hizo sus manos y sus labios temblaron con rabia al hablar:

-Mató a su marido, asesinó a Brooke.

Un gritó fue ahogado en las gargantas de los oyentes en tanto sus ojos se abrían con espanto.

-Todo por seguir a Yoh-continuo-ahora lo comprendo todo a la perfección-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causa de la vergüenza que le daba el saberse prima de una asesina-y no conforme con eso destruye un buen hogar y lleva a la ruina a una familia-golpeo con sus puños la mesa-pero esto lo pagara caro en Hokaydo, lo juró.

-No nos cabe la menor duda linda-dijo Hao recién recuperado de su asombro-Pero antes de que te lleves al engendró ese a tu hermoso y folklórico país, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-pidió guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

-Claro, lo que digas-respondió sin pensar y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas una vez más.

Tamao observó con detenimiento la escena y sonrió complacida.

-Cuéntale todo esto a Yoh y de paso (por equivocación y como no queriendo la cosa) a Anna, ellos deben saberlo, el primero para que se le quite lo estúpido y la segunda para que pueda perdonar al primero-su voz sonó sincera y preocupada.

-Por supuesto-asintió la chica con la voz y la cabeza-tú solo dime donde están y yo con gusto lo haré.

-Tal vez primero sea conveniente hablar con Yoh, Anna esta en estado inconveniente-apuntó Manta.

-¿Por qué, que paso?-preguntó asustada la ainu.

-Es una laaaarga historia-dijo Hao con una sonrisa.

--CDE—

Anna abrió los ojos con lentitud, le dolía la cabeza y le ardía el alma, se incorporó con dificultad y trató de reconocer el lugar donde estaba, no tardó mucho en hacerlo así como las imágenes antes del golpe aparecían rápidamente en su mente. Incapaz de llorar se limitó a aceptar con resignación su amargo destino.

-Anna ¿estas bien?-pregunto la voz de Ren mientras se acercaba a su cama.

-Sí-balbuceo.

-Anna...

-Mi hijo, quiero ver a mi hijo-pidió con dureza y sin ver a la cara al chico.

-Sí, lo que digas-dijo apresurado y de la misma manera salió de la habitación.

Ya sola, apretó sus pálidos labios con fuerza y sus manos se aferraron con saña a la sabana que le cubría las piernas, intentó durante algunos minutos pegar cada fragmento de corazón y de alma, pero ¿cuándo se ha sabido que alguien en un solo día pueda retirar el dolor y continuar?. Había sufrido tanto a lo largo de su vida y cuando pensó que por fin la dicha sería completa todo se hizo trizas rápidamente.

Escuchó abrir la puerta y divisó a Ren con el pequeño Hana en sus brazos, el bebé al mirar a su madre se movió frenéticamente entre los brazos del chino, desesperadamente clamaba a la mujer que le dio el ser.

-Ven aquí corazón-dijo la itako extendiendo sus brazos y tomando con delicadeza al bebé.

-Mamá, mamá-balbuceaba el niño mientras se aferraba a las ropas de su madre, escondiendo su cabeza en su seno y disfrutaba el tan ansiado momento.

-Ya chiquito, mami esta aquí y no se separara de ti nunca más-dijo Anna con ternura y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Hana elevó su carita y la contempló, sonrió para después dejarse acoger por el calor tranquilizante del cuerpo de su mamá y sumirse en un delicado y apacible sueño.

-Sí Hana, eso es duerme, porque solo durmiendo se evita el dolor-pronunció la rubia con un poco de amargura y llenó de dulces besos la cabecita del pequeño.

-Anna yo lo lamento-se atrevió a decir Ren.

-Lo sé, y créeme que yo también-sonrió con tristeza-tanto tiempo viviendo engañada-suspiro cansada-pensando, creyendo que él me amaba, ¡puedes creer lo estúpida que soy!-dijo con sarcasmo-Enamorada eternamente de un hombre que solo me vio como algo fácil de obtener al igual que de desechar.

-No digas eso Anna, tú sabes que vales demasiado-le reprendió Ren.

-Ese fue precisamente mi error Ren, se me olvido por completo cuanto valía y le entregue todo a un hombre que no se lo merecía-frunció el ceño-¡Un hombre, ¿que digo?!-exclamó-¡Un medio-hombre! Eso es lo que Yoh es-dijo con rencor.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-cuestionó Ren mirándola fijamente.

Anna meditó por instantes la pregunta.

-¿Aún sigue en pie tu propuesta de matrimonio?-preguntó ella a su vez con una sonrisa.

Ren Tao asintió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Lamento el retrazo pero mi hermano falleció el lunes porque su enfermedad lo consumió por. Esto se los cuento porque a lo largo de este tiempo ustedes se han vuelto parte de mi vida además que algunos tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar por msn con mi hermano, creo que a él le hubiese gustado que aquellos que le tomaron afecto lo supieran. También por este motivo no contestaré sus reviews, discúlpenme pero mi animo no es muy bueno y si decidí pasar el capitulo es porque mi hermano me hizo prometerle que continuaría esta historia y otras mas que tengo en mente. Así que Tardes Negras continuara, solo fue este pequeño retazo, aún así les agradezco sus reviews que tanto me motivan y espero su comprensión y que hayan disfrutado el capitulo... Cuídense mucho y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao

PD: Pido disculpa también a todos los autores de quienes leo historias por no haber dejado review, en cuanto pueda lo haré, mil disculpas.


	45. Don't speak

**Capitulo 45:** Don't speak.

Preparo en un santiamén su maleta, estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí inmediatamente, ya no podía hacer nada, seguramente a estas horas Pilika ya habría armado una gran revolución abajo y si no se apuraba, su huída se haría más complicada.

Mordió con desesperación sus labios y comenzó a golpear con su pie la duela del piso con impaciencia, estaba increíblemente nerviosa e indecisa.

-¿Lo hago o no?-se pregunto-Pues que más puedo perder-se dijo así misma y salió de su habitación.

--CDE—

Yoh estaba más que furioso, se negaba a creer aún que él era el directo responsable de todas las situaciones malas que habían venido aconteciendo desde hace tiempo atrás.

Sus nudillos estaban ya raspados de tanto golpear los muros de su habitación, maldiciendo una y mil veces, sacando su furia, su rabia por todo, hacía todo, en especial hacia él mismo, odiaba en exceso a su persona y a sus innumerables estupideces.

-Mis estupideces-murmuro con cansancio recargando su frente en la pared que había sido presa de su frustración instantes antes. Lentamente su cuerpo fue aflojándose hasta caer sentado en el piso-Por más que lo niegue es mi culpa, ¡Mi culpa!-se sintió incapaz y débil para volver a arremeter contra el muro y soltó su coraje en un llanto amargo.

-Yoh, ¿puedo?-pregunto casi en susurro una tímida voz que cuya dueña se hallaba entreabriendo la puerta.

-Déjenme en paz-contesto entre llanto-Aléjense de esta maldita basura que no se merece nada, nada-sus brazos cayeron pesadamente y su frente golpeo tres veces con suavidad contra la tapia.

-No digas eso Yoh-le dijo Pilika tratando de reconfortarlo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba a su lado-Solo has sido victima y presa fácil de tus propias dudas y de Hiromi.

Yoh dejó de llorar y giró su cabeza para ver quien le tenía tanta estima para estar con él en ese instante después de casi medio matar a su mujer.

-¿Pilika?-articulo incrédulo.

-Sí, he venido por un encargo de mi tribu y a ayudarte-hablaba con tranquilidad y suavidad.

-¿Ayudarme?-volvió a dudar y sonrió con melancolía-Nadie puede ayudarme ya, mucho menos tú-su aprensión le impedía creer que una niña como lo era Pilika pudiera ayudarlo a componer el mundo que él había puesto de cabeza.

-Créeme que sí, señor terquedad-dijo esto con un dejo de reproche-Vine hacerte abrir los ojos de una buena vez.

-Pues siento mucho decirte que mis ojos están abiertos y te ven...

-Sí-le interrumpió-pero no estas viendo con claridad.

Yoh elevó una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Mira Hiromi no es lo que tu crees que es-continuo la chica.

El rostro de Yoh abandonó su antigua expresión para tomar otra llena de fastidio.

-Y otra vez la mula al trigo-exclamo hastiado-Ahora tú también me vas a decir que esa mujer es malvada y que es ella y yo no la culpable de todo esto ¡Por Dios! Ya déjenme tomar mi responsabilidad en esto, entiendan ¡El culpable soy YO y nadie más!

-Nadie te esta negando ese derecho-apuntó la ainu-Así que tú también ve dejando atrás ese ego que te hace creer que todos culpan a alguien más por condescenderte y ponerte en la posición de héroe trágico que te coloca como culpable de todo-sus palabras sonaron duras- yo no estoy diciendo que no tengas la culpa sino que la compartes con alguien más-su tonó bajo hasta ser un poco mas suave.

Yoh estaba sorprendido, Pilika se había dado cuenta de su juego teatral interno, ese que a pesar de todo algunas veces salía a relucir, tal y como en aquellos momentos lo había hecho.

-Y supongo yo que Hiromi es esa persona con quien comparto la culpa ¿cierto?-dijo recuperándose del asombro y en un tono burlón.

-Pues aunque no lo creas así es-los ojos de Pilika brillaron-Mi prima solo te ha utilizado.

-¡Qué!-exclamó confundido, un golpe bajo para su ego de hombre.

-Sí, mi prima esta ávida de poder y gloria, y cuando te conoció vio en ti la oportunidad de tenerlo todo-Yoh escuchaba atento-Pero cuando descubrió que tu amabas todavía a Anna se volvió loca de despecho...

-A ver permíteme un momento-dijo Yoh interrumpiéndola-tal vez yo sea muy tonto pero aclárame una cosa ¿Ella iba a casarse, cierto?

-¡Y se casó!-gritó indignada.

-¿Entonces porque se despecho porque yo volviera con Anna?-pregunto con una sonrisa, todo ese se le hacía fuera de contexto.

-¡Eres tonto o te haces Yoh!-le gritó Pilika-Es más que obvio que mi prima no solo quería la excelsitud que representa ser la esposa del shaman king sino que también te quería a ti, _¡Se enamoro de ti!_

-Bueno eso no voy a negarlo, eso sí lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro no voy a permitir que tú te la lleves para regresarla con ese infeliz-dijo tajantemente el shaman.

-¡Yoh! ¿Qué estas diciendo?, No me digas que amas a mi prima-Pilika lo miró asustada.

-Claro que no, pero yo no puedo permitir que Hiromi regrese con ese hombre que la golpea y maltrata y para ser sincero creo que tu tribu debería hacer algo al respecto-negó con la cabeza, se le hacía reprochable que los ainu permitieran la violencia domestica.

-Espera un minuto-la ainu se llevó su mano a la frente-Me estas diciendo que Hiromi te dijo que su marido la golpeaba.

-Así es.

-No puedo creerlo ¡Es una cínica desvergonzada!-grito exaltada-Eso no es cierto Yoh, Brooke era un anciano en silla de ruedas que apenas si podía moverse, es más probable que ella le pegara a él que él a ella.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Yoh.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué crees tú que no quería casarse con él?, No creas que porque te amaba demasiado a ti, NO, era porque no deseaba atarse a un hombre anciano y decrepito.

-¿Y porque huyó entonces?-su mente estaba confundida en exceso todo parecía encajar para Pilika pero para él no.

-Porque en su avaricia de tenerlo todo, se atrevió a cometer el peor delito por excelencia de los ainu-respondió con solemnidad.

-¿Cuál?

-Asesinar-dijo con gravedad-Hiromi mató a su marido sin piedad por eso las mujeres del consejo me enviaron a buscarla para llevarla a Hokaydo y juzgarla por el delito de asesinato, además que al parecer aquí cometió un segundo delito penado por las leyes de mi tribu: ser la directa responsable de deshacer un hogar.

Yoh no dijo nada solo descubrió que ahora todo se acoplaba correctamente en todo, ahora entendía las intenciones de aquella mujer que él acogió en su hogar pensando que era una victima cuando en realidad era una víbora que soltó su veneno sin importarle nada más que ella misma.

-Ya veo-dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Con claridad?-pregunto Pilika con una sonrisa.

-Exactamente, con claridad-respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

--CDE—

-Me voy a casar con Anna-les anunció Ren Tao al entrar a la sala.

Un shock general se produjo en los presentes.

-¡No puedes, ella es la esposa de mi hermano!-gritó Hao enojado.

-Pues dentro de unos meses no-le sonrió con cinismo-Anna esta dispuesta a hablar con tu abuela y disolver el matrimonio que la une con Yoh.

-Mi abuela no lo permitirá-argumentó Hao con seguridad y dirigiéndole una mirada de supremacía.

-Créeme que cuando se entere de todo tu abuela va accederle a Anna su petición y si se llega a negar mi padre tiene unos buenos abogados que se encargaran del proceso.

-No solo es cuestión de abogados Tao-dijo Hao manteniendo su posición-Recuerda que tanto Yoh y como Anna están unidos no solo por un lazo shamanico sino por un niño que es de ambos-sonrió triunfal.

-Anna no dejara que Yoh vuelva a ver a Hana-a Hao se le borró su expresión de triunfo- Ella ya no quiere ningún trato con él ni con su familia. Me la llevare a China y ni tu hermano ni tus abuelos volverán a ver a Anna y a Hana-luego se dirigió a los demás-Claro esta que ustedes como amigos están invitados a la boda.

Manta, Ryu y Horo asintieron con la cabeza, Tamao agacho la cabeza con tristeza pero su gesto no fue desapercibido por Hao que sintió dolor y pena.

-¡Ella no te ama!-gritó una vez más Hao-En cambio yo sé de alguien que sí lo hace y a quien estas dañando.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hao y Tamao lo miró asombrada.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-pregunto Ren visiblemente turbado.

-La verdad-su mirada no se apartó de Tamao y ella con la mirada le suplicó que no dijera nada-Anna jamás sentirá nada por ti más que amistad, ella solo ama a Yoh, ese es lazo que los une con fuerza a ambos: Amor. Tú no puedes casarte con ella porque dañaras a alguien.

-Mira si lo dices por Yoh créeme que...

-¡No es por Yoh!-exclamo-es por alguien más, y si persisten en tu empeño y capricho créeme que voy a ir a donde quiera que se celebre tu estúpida boda para impedirla porque yo no voy a permitir que le hagas daño ¿me oyes? ¿Te queda claro?, con tu vida pagaras si yo veo que ella derrama una sola lágrima por ti Tao, te juro que esta vez no te tendré mas miramientos y arderás-dio media vuelta y se fue como un gran huracán dispuesto a arrasar con todo.

-Vaya, ahora si que se enojó-dijo Manta rompiendo con el silenció que se produjo con la salida de Hao.

-Hao-murmuro Tamo conmovida y sin apartar la vista del lugar donde había desaparecido.

-Bien, olvidemos ese incidente-dijo Horo con una sonrisa-¡Felicidades Ren, lo has logrado!

-No de hecho-Ren sonrió con sutileza-Tú me lo dijiste una vez Horo ¿recuerdas?, No debes atar a ti a alguien que no te ama.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Tamao intentando que la emoción no le ganara.

-Paciencia y verán.

--CDE—

toc, toc.

Se escucho con suavidad.

Toc, Toc.

Golpes más fuertes.

TOC, TOC.

Llamados desesperados resonaron en la puerta de Yoh.

-Es Hiromi-murmuro el shaman-escóndete ahí- le ordeno a Pilika y señaló una parte sumamente oscura de la habitación.

La joven se incorporó con presteza y oculto su esbelta silueta en las penumbras. Yoh volvió a colocarse en su posición de miserable.

-Adelante-dijo sin ganas.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y Hiromi se adentró a la habitación.

-¿Yoh?-pregunto-¿Estas bien?

-No-contestó el aludido.

-Encenderé la luz.

-NO-casi gritó-déjala así, los seres repugnantes como yo no deben verse a la luz.

-No hables así Yoh, tú no eres alguien repugnante, tu esposa sí.

-Anna no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo con dureza.

-Sí la tiene no supo nunca comprenderte-se acercaba a él sutilmente-no supo amarte-se arrodillo a su lado-y escucharte-lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarla-yo sí Yoh, yo soy capaz de hacer eso y mucho más por ti, porque te amo.

-¿Hasta de matar?-pregunto, sus ojos lanzando destellos de reprensión.

-¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa?-cuestiono nerviosa.

-Contéstame Hiromi, me amas tanto que serías capaz de matar.

-Sí tu me lo pidieras lo haría, claro que sí-respondió con presteza.

-¿Y si yo no te lo pidiera?

-No lo haría, claro que no, mi tribu condena a quien la vida quita-sus manos temblaban.

-Ah-dijo sin emoción-¿Por qué me amas Hiromi?

-Yoh-murmuro confundida-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

-Solo deseo saber cuan grande es tu amor.

-Es muy grande, excesivamente grande-y trató de sonreír.

-¿Tan grande como tu deseo de poder?-pregunto con crudeza al mismo tiempo que tomaba con fuerza una de las blancas manos de la chica y la estrujaba con fuerza mientras se incorporaba.

-No sé de que hablas-sollozo nerviosa-Me haces daño Yoh-se quejó.

-Lo sé todo Hiromi, sé que mataste a tu marido y que viniste aquí para buscar mi protección, claro-sonrió con sarcasmo-me buscaste no porque me amaras sino porque sabías que si yo te protegía tu tribu no te condenaría-apretó con más fuerza.

-No es cierto, yo te amo, ¿quién te ha contado semejantes mentiras?-hablaba con dificultad debido al dolor físico ocasionado por Yoh.

-¡No sigas mintiendo!-gritó feroz-Pilika ya me lo contó todo.

-¡Ella es una vil mentirosa!-exclamó, Yoh apretó con más dureza-¡Ayyyyyyyy!-lloró de dolor.

-Seguiré apretando hasta que digas la verdad-la voz de Yoh sonaba cruel y áspera.

-Esta bien, esta bien-articulo con dificultad, muecas de dolor adornaban su rostro-Sí, es cierto, yo mate a Brooke

-¿Que dijiste?, No te escucho.

-¡Yo mate a Brooke!-gritó-¡Yo te busque para tener tu protección!, Yoh piedad, suéltame me duele mucho-imploró con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Piedad?, ¿Te atreves a pedirme piedad cuando tu no las tuviste conmigo?, ¡Arruinaste mi vida y aún así tienes el descaro de pedirme piedad!

-¡No todo es mi culpa!-exclamó con furia-¡Tú también la tienes, tus miedos, tus dudas te condujeron hacía mí!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-vociferó con rencor-pero no tenías porque venir aquí a arruinar lo que ya había arreglado.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?, ¿Dejarme morir?, ¡NUNCA!

Yoh apretó una vez más.

-Por favor Yoh, lo siento, no debí hablarte así, suéltame, ¡Por pavor deja de lastimarme!

-No, eres una maldita víbora, solo destruirte mi matrimonio para tu propia salvación, ¡Qué crees que no lo sé!, si te casabas conmigo los ainu no te harían daño porque yo tengo el poder de absolverte y ellos no me contradecirían , ¿por qué quien en su sano juicio retaría al Shaman King?-con violencia la soltó y la arrojó al suelo.

-Sí es verdad, lo admito-con su otra mano sobaba su adolorida muñeca-Pero es que yo lo hice porque no deseaba seguir viviendo ese reducido mundo, yo me merecía más, mi belleza no debía estar encerrada en un bosque con alimañas y gente retrógrada.

-¡Egoísta!-le reprocho el shaman-pero yo no te ayudare, ya no, Pilika-llamó y la joven apareció-aquí tienes a tu fugitiva, llévatela y que se le condene como se le condena al peor criminal-ordenó antes de salir de la habitación.

Hiromi miró a su prima como terror.

-No Yoh, por favor, no-suplicó.

-Ya sabes cual es tu castigo ¿no?-le dijo Pilika con melancolía, Hiromi lanzo un sollozo ahogado-La muerte.

-CDE—

-Te referías a ella ¿cierto?-le pregunto con tranquilidad el corpulento ainu en cuanto lo encontró.

-No sé de que estas hablando-contestó Hao con la mirada fija en el horizonte y tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Lo sabes y créeme que a mí también me duele saberlo.

-A mí no me duele nada-dijo Hao con gravedad pero en sus ojos la tristeza se reflejaba.

-¿No? Entonces ¿por qué amenazaste de muerte a Ren Tao?-Horo Horo se sentó a su lado en el tejado.

-Porque ella no se lo merece-respondió- y porque Ren es un estúpido.

-Mira, yo sé que esto es difícil para ambos, yo también la amo pero si queremos que sea feliz...

-¿feliz?-le interrumpió Hao en un tono sarcástico-Como puede ella ser feliz cuando el hombre que ama esta empeñado en casarse con una mujer que no lo ama.

-Sé que no vas a creerme pero tengo la leve intuición de que Anna no se casará con Ren.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto mirándolo a la cara.

-Es solo una corazonada.

-¡Venga amigo que uno no debe de valerse de las corazonadas!-se burlo Hao-Yo tenía la corazonada de que Tamao me amaba a mí y ve.

-Lo sé pero yo conozco mejor a Ren Tao que tú, y sé que él no se casara.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo la leve impresión de que solamente es un pretexto para hacer rabiar a Yoh.

-Pues eso espero porque sino Ren Tao arderá en llamas.

-Y se congelará en hielo.

Ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron.

--CDE—

El pequeño Hana jugaba con aquel osito de felpa que en algún momento llegó a rechazar, ahora lo abrazaba y le daba pequeños besitos, si no podía dárselos a su padre bien podría dárselos a su obsequio.

-No Hana-dijo Anna y le quitó al peluche de las manos-Mejor ten este-y le paso un gran orejudo y afelpado perro.

El bebé hizo una mueca de descontento, arrojó al perro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Mira hijo es mejor que te acostumbres-le explicó la sacerdotisa-yo no quiero que él te haga daño.

-Papá, papá-balbuceo Hana con alegría y extendió sus bracitos.

Anna volteó curiosa y se encontró cara a cara con Yoh que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Veo que ya estas bien-dijo el shaman y sonrió-Quiero hablar contigo.

-No me interesa-repuso la rubia con frialdad.

-Es importante-suplicó.

-Ya no Yoh, ya no deseo escuchar más mentiras.

-Papá, papá-escuchó y su expresión se enterneció por completó.

-Mi pequeño-exclamo e hizo el ademán de acercarse y cargarlo.

-No te le acerques-le prohibió Anna mientras se interponía entre el bebé e Yoh.

-Anna por favor-le pidió-es mi hijo.

-Ya no, es solo mío, no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar.

-Escucha, una cosa son nuestros problemas y otra muy distinta mi relación con mi hijo, si tu yo terminamos mal mi cariño hacía mi hijo no cambia.

-¡claro!-exclamó con ironía-estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a permitir que mi hijo conviva con tu ramera.

-Anna por favor-trató de tranquilizarse-No discutamos más, he venido a aclararte todo de una buena vez.

-¿Ah sí?-se burló.

-Hiromi me uso...

-Era de esperarse-le interrumpió con rencor-Y ahora que ella te dejó vienes con la estúpida de tu mujer con algún nuevo cuento para que me lo trague ¿cierto?

-No, estas equivocada, vengo a tratar de arreglar las cosas, todavía podemos salvar esto...

-¿Qué?, "esto"- elevó sus manos y las dejo caer pesadamente-ya no tiene solución, es mejor aceptarlo Yoh, lo nuestro no fue más que un error, una confusión.

-No es verdad Anna, lo nuestro es algo más, es algo especial, intenso, llenó de magia-la miraba llenó de desesperación.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

-_Me viste como una esperanza_-comenzó a hablar con amargura-_la espera tuvo un final_, ahora por fin me voy dando cuenta de todo, solo _me amabas cuando yo te amaba._

-Eso no es cierto-se defendió el shaman-Siempre te he amado.

-_Y te burlabas_, te burlas-sonrió con tristeza-_o creías que te hacía tanta falta_, es tan estúpido todo esto que aún crees que te hago falta.

-Porque me lo haces Anna, tu le das sentido a mi existencia.

-¡Cállate!-gritó con dolor-No sigas mintiendo, me duele, porque _tus frases no sé me olvidaron_, para mi desdicha las tengo aquí, aquí-señalo con su dedo índice su corazón-bien metidas hasta lo más profundo, con ellas _me hiciste ver que había algo más_, que tú sentías algo más.

-Anna por favor, escúchame-imploró.

-No, escúchame ahora tú a mi-apuntó con aflicción-_las alas me has arrebatado, no puedo volar_, no puedo continuar sin que tu maldita traición no me atormente, Yoh _me has herido en vano_, ¿por qué, qué ganas tú al hacerlo?, ¿Lo disfrutas?, ¿Te diviertes?, ¿Te sientes realizado?, ¡Vangloreate de que has destruido a la fría itako!

-No es eso, ¿por qué carajos no me escuchas?-Yoh sentía duros puñales de hielo clavársele en la piel al escuchar hablar así a su esposa.

-Porque tus palabras son _un huracán que mata, despacio y me desangra_ el alma, ataca _tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti_...

-Anna, no continúes...

_-...mis ganas de vivir_-lagrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo-_y me rindo a este sufrir_, ¿te da gusto verme así?

-Por supuesto que no, no me hagas sentir más mal de lo que ya me siento.

-Vete, _no me busque porque TE DETESTO_-masculló entre dientes mientras temblaba-_Y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui... fui solo una confusión..._

-¡No lo fuiste y no lo eres Anna!-gritó desesperado el shaman, todo ese discurso le hacía arder el alma de culpa y de dolor-No sigas, por dios, no sigas...

Anna agachó la mirada e ignoró la suplica de Yoh.

_-... y que soy yo tu gran error_, eso soy Yoh, un error para ti, nunca debimos cruzarnos en esta vida, todo ha sido _una confusión_ y sabes que es lo que más me duele-apretó sus puños con fuerza-_que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida_-se dejo caer de rodillas y golpeo con sus puños el suelo.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención nunca lastimarte así, no me di cuenta de cuanto daño te estaba haciendo al amarte-dijo en tanto se arrodillaba frente a ella y con suavidad acariciaba una de sus mejillas

-_No quiero que me digas nada_-Anna soltó un manotazo que provoco que Yoh dejara de acariciarla-_No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar_-se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos-eres una maldita _arma suicida del alma_, _que destruyes mi fe de amar_ y podrías quitarme las ganas de vivir-se quito las manos de las orejas y se incorporo lentamente- pero tengo algo que me mantiene en pie, algo que me da fuerzas para seguir, algo que tu no vas a quitarme y que es solo mío: Hana.

Yoh se sentía tan pequeño a lado de la entereza de aquella mujer que desde siempre había admirado y que tenía tanta fuerza dentro de ella que era muy capaz como siempre él supo de seguir sin él, de sobrevivir sin él... el problema ahora era que él, el poderoso shaman king no podía continuar sin ella, él no eran nada sin ella y no quería perderla.

-¡_Regrésame los días que hiciste una mentira_, devuélvemelos para que pueda seguir adelante, para recuperar el tiempo que desperdicie en amarte!-su voz se lleno de desencanto-yo _te creía... _-tomo al bebé en sus brazos y lo estrecho con fuerza-... cada palabra, gesto, acción que hacías-beso la cabecita de su hijo- Créeme que yo _jamás seré capaz de engañar con el corazón para después salir huyendo sin ninguna explicación _como lo hiciste tú al enterarte que llevaba a este pequeño en mi vientre. Yo lo sé pero Hana no tiene porque enterarse nunca que fue un error y una confusión para ti.

-Ni tú ni Hana lo son-le explicó Yoh incorporándose e interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella-Te amo.

-¡Márchate ya, no llames amor a tu hipocresía!-le gritó haciendo estremecer a Hana-No amor, perdóname, ya, ya-dijo con dulzura mientras le daba suaves palmadas en su espalda-Por favor Yoh vete y déjame a mí y a mi hijo en paz si de verdad nos amas como dices (que lo dudo) déjanos vivir en paz lo que queda de nuestros días-le pidió con tranquilidad pero con el toque amargo de la decepción.

-Me niego.

-No vale la pena luchar por lo que ya no tienes Yoh-repuso la rubia itako dirigiéndole una impávida mirada-Porque el amor que llegue a sentir por ti se me fue, totalmente se me fue, así que por favor vete y déjanos en paz, entiende que TE ODIO, TE ODIO-masculló entre dientes.

Yoh tragó saliva y con la mirada abajo salió como un autentico y absoluto perdedor.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Un capitulo largo que espero les haya agradado, una parte de los diálogos que Anna sostuvo con Yoh forman parte de la canción "una confusión" del grupo Lu y son las partes que se hayan en cursiva, estaba escuchando esa canción cuando escribía el fic y me pareció una buena idea agregar parte de la letra a esta ultima escena.

Quiero agradecerles a:

**Hikari yuuko, Sara, Chareik, Xris_( Un placer tenerte de vuelta y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo)_, Paz-ita, Megumi sk, Haruko sama _(gracias por tu mail)_, Hana Dawn _(Mil gracias por todo)_, dark princess, haruka, Minamo, Viosil Uab_( otoutochan te adoro y gracias por tu apoyo, en cuanto lo de Pilika son solo figuraciones tuyas)_, Lian Black _(Ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera)_, Seinko, Budam, Riruyo Tao, Maty, Lara Himura, Kaoruluz, Idgie Jones, WiCCAN Jenny, Andrea k-16 y Fenryr _(muchas gracias amigo)_**

A todos ustedes por el apoyo, comprensión, consejos y por leer este fic, les estoy eternamente agradecida.

Por ultimo solo me resta decirles que a partir del siguiente capitulo contestare como solía hacer los reviews ya que las cosas deben seguir su curso habitual, una vez más muchas gracias por todo y yo los veo en el siguiente capitulo, chao.


	46. ¡Fuerte no soy!

**Capitulo 46: **¡Fuerte no soy!

Un suspiro largo, convertido en sollozo.

Anna se dejó caer con el pequeño Hana todavía en sus brazos, de rodillas abrazando con fuerza al pequeño y escondiendo su pálida cara entre los cabellos de su hijo.

No podía creer que todo hubiese acabado ahí, en ese instante y lo más asombroso dentro de ella es que había tenido el suficiente coraje y valor para decirle que lo odiaba. Se reprendió así misma por ser tan débil, por seguir amando a un hombre que no se merecía tanto amor.

-La verdad es que no soy tan fuerte como lo pensaba-articulo débilmente-¡Fuerte no soy! ¡Fuerte no soy!-exclamo dejando salir el agudo llanto que tenía atorado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Lentamente y una por una, lagrimas de vivo dolor formaron un charco en el suelo.

--CDE—

Tamao tenía la mirada clavada en el té, sus manos apretando fuertemente la taza, quería llorar pero no podía, se sentía frustrada, tenía tanto coraje y soledad que deseaba gritar, terminar con todo lo que le hacía daño pero ella no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

Porque por más que quisiera no podía odiar a Doña Anna, y a pesar de tener motivos de sobra para hacerlo, le tenía estima y compasión a esa rubia joven que no era culpable de haber enamorado el corazón de los dos hombres a los que ella había amado.

-Primero el joven Yoh y ahora Ren-murmuró lanzando un suspiro-¿Qué tiene ella que no posea yo?-se pregunto con tristeza-Al menos a ella le queda el consuelo de un hijo y de tener quien la amé, pero ¿y yo?, ¿A mí que me queda? ¿Quién me queda?, Nadie, nadie...

-No digas que no te queda nadie porque te quedó yo-escucho que le decían.

Elevó su mirada y encontró el serio rostro de Hao Asakura frente al de ella.

-Dirás nosotros-corrigió una ronca voz y detrás de Hao el rostro sonriente de Horo Horo apareció.

-Muchachos-balbuceo la chica conmovida-Yo, yo no sé como disculparme con ustedes yo sé que ambos...

-Shhh-dijo el ainu llevándole uno de sus dedos a la boca-No digas cosas que nos perjudican a los tres y no tienes porque disculparte de nada, no es tu culpa como tampoco es culpa de Anna que tanto Yoh como Ren la amen.

-Yo no la culpo-murmuró la joven-Ella es mucho más que yo, es muy linda, fuerte, yo no, yo jamás seré digna para ser esposa de alguien-explicó con tristeza.

-¡Maldición Tamao!-masculló Hao enfadado-Créeme que si tu me amaras yo de buena gana te tomaba como esposa-acaricio con suavidad el rostro de la chica y su voz se suavizó-eres la candidata perfecta para ser una esposa, cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de tenerte como el pilar de su casa y su familia.

-Así es, por eso y porque tenemos hacía ti sentimientos profundos hemos decidido ayudarte, tú más que nadie te mereces ser feliz Tamao-el ainu sonreía con dulzura-siempre ayudando a todos, apoyándonos, preocupándote por cada uno de nosotros, tragándote el dolor, la angustia y la desesperación, aceptando callada las decisiones de las personas que amas, sin decir palabra, sin poner objeciones siempre deseando la felicidad ajena, es por eso Tamao que vamos a ayudarte porque ya va siendo hora de que tú seas inmensamente feliz y que a Ren Tao se le quite lo bestia.

-Pero no pueden obligar al joven Ren a quererme, él ama a Doña Anna, contra eso ni ustedes ni yo podemos luchar, el amor es algo tan fuerte y profundo que solo con años y mucho esfuerzo se logra olvidar, podría costarnos una vida entera cicatrizar heridas y aún así continuar amando-explico la joven con melancolía.

-Eso lo sabemos Tamao-habló Hao-Pero si podemos hacerle ver a Ren que pierde el tiempo con Anna porque como tú lo dijiste ese "algo" fuerte y profundo une a esa itako con mi hermano.

-Le abriremos los ojos para que vea qué más allá de su nariz una buena y dulce mujer le ama entrañablemente-apuntó Horo con nostalgia de dejar a la mujer amada en los brazos de otro.

-¡Son ustedes tan buenos!-exclamó en tanto les echaba a ambos los brazos y comenzaba a llorar.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por una buena y amada mujer-dijo Hao abrazando con fuerza a la joven y dejando caer una única lágrima de amarga aflicción.

--CDE—

-Te dije que no te acercarás a ella-le reprocho Ren al verlo salir de la habitación de Anna.

-Y yo no tengo porque obedecerte-contestó con desafío el shaman king.

-Supongo que ya te ha quedado claro que ella ya no siente por ti más que DESPRECIO-había ácido veneno en sus palabras-Así que te pido de la manera más atenta que te alejes de mi prometida.

-¡¿Tú, qué?!-gritó.

-Mi prometida-repitió Tao con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mira imbécil-Yoh se acercó a él amenazadoramente- El hecho de que Anna y yo tengamos problemas no te da derecho a proclamarte su futuro esposo, ¡Ella sigue siendo mía!-lo tomo de los hombros y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro-dijo Ren con despreció-Tú le has hecho tanto daño que no se merece seguir siendo tuya.

-Y supongo que tu te ofreciste a hacerla feliz-se burló Yoh.

-Yo no le he ofrecido nada, ella fue la que me pidió hacerla feliz.

-¿Ella?-pregunto con asombró, se despegó del cuerpo de Ren y entornó sus engrandecidos ojos de la sorpresa.

-Sí, ella, Anna me lo pidió-repitió con crueldad Ren.

-No puedo creerlo-balbuceo con el ánimo deshecho.

-Pues créelo, cree que ella ya se hartó de tus niñerías, esa mujer se merece un HOMBRE, un hombre de verdad que le amé, la proteja a ella y a su hijo, no que se la viva haciendo tonterías que la lastiman, que le fracturan el corazón-Ren no tenia piedad al hablar, su voz estaba llena de venganza y agresividad.

-Mi Anna-murmuró, cerró los ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo se tornó débil.

-Ya no es más tuya Yoh, ya no será nunca más tuya-dijo Ren con crudeza-Ella ahora será mía, mía –repetía sin cesar mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas de crueldad.

-¡Cállate ya!-grito con ferocidad.

-¿Porque?-pregunto con sarcasmo-¿Tú paraste acaso cuando ella se derrumbaba de dolor?, ¡Contéstame!, ¿Paraste, te callaste?

-¡Déjame en paz!-volvió a gritar, no quería seguir escuchando a Ren.

-¡No!-gritó a su vez Ren-¡No lo haré hasta que sientas todo ese amargo y lento sufrimiento en el cual sumiste a Anna!

-Por favor Ren-musito.

-¡Ahora resulta!-se burló y soltó una carcajada-¿Quieres que paré?, Pero sí es muy divertido, tú mismo te divertías haciendo sufrir a Anna.

-¡Ya basta Ren!-gritó Ryu-Lo estas dañando psicológicamente.

-¿Y tu crees que él no ha dañado a Anna de la misma manera?, ¡Eso y más se merece!

-Ya Ren, esto se esta saliendo de control, si persistes en esto no me dejaras más opción que llamarle a la abuela de Don Yoh.

-Vamos llámale, ¡qué esperas!-exclamó jocoso-Que venga y rescate a su nieto como si fuese un niño, que Yoh se esconda tras las faldas de su abuela-¡Qué esperas Ryu! ¡Llámale a Kino Asakura para que venga y arregle esta situación que su nieto no puede arreglar solo! ¡Hazlo ya!

-Tiene razón Ryu-susurró Yoh-Déjalo que continué-el joven shaman se irguió por completó y clavó su mirada en el chino-Me lo merezco.

-No intentes hacerte el valiente y el fuerte ahora, mira que lo mártir no te queda-dijo Tao con desdén.

-No estoy intentando hacer ninguna de esas cosas que mencionaste, tienes razón ya va siendo hora de que enfrente las cosas y si el verme destrozado hace feliz aunque sea un poco a Anna estoy dispuesto a que se me destroce el alma por completo.

Ren Tao sonrió complacido, Yoh comenzaba a madurar.

-Pues espero estés listo porque esto apenas comienza Yoh Asakura-advirtió Ren al mismo tiempo que se alejaba.

-Lo estoy Ren, cuando quieras...

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Este capítulo pensaba pasarlo ayer pero como fueron las fiestas patrias (15 Y 16 de Septiembre) no pude hacerlo, de hecho lo escribí el 15 mientras escuchaba al grupo "Intocable" ( por cierto muchas de sus canciones le quedan al fic XD)y tomaba tequila, pero bueno lo importante es que ya esta aquí el capítulo que espero les haya agradado. Pues ahora a contestar esos lindos reviews que tanto me motivan:

Haruko sama:¡Amiguita mía! Pues yo tampoco me esperaba actualizar tan pronto pero la inspiración me esta llegando a granel... Pasando al fic es que ya era hora de que Yoh se diera cuenta de sus idioteces... Anna tardará en perdonarlo y con la ayuda de Horo y Hao tal vez Ren pueda fijarse a Tamao, pobrecita, al menos alguien debe de ser feliz en el fic ¿no crees?... Muchas gracias por todo, cuídate mucho y saludos a tu familia.

Andrea k-16: Pues Yoh hará algo pero eso es una sorpresa y lo hará con la esperanza de recuperar a su esposa, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

Hikari yuuko: Yoh apenas se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que se estaba comportando y de verdad Anna es admirable, pero se controla por su hijo, creo que de cierta forma Hana logra frenar los impulsos asesinos de su madre... Bueno esos dos están u nidos por dos sentimientos compartidos y una cosa común: la felicidad de Tamao, eso le dará su toque lindo al fic... Creo que muchos se lo esperaban, otros no tanto pero al menos tus suposiciones son correctas... cuídate mucho.

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: Muchas gracias, no te preocupes yo sé lo absorbente que puede llegar a ser la escuela y te agradezco de todo corazón ese apoyo que me brindas, muchísimas gracias, cuídate mucho.

Fenryr: Así es, las cosas mejoran... espero resolver tus dudas pronto y muchas gracias lo tomare muy en cuenta.

Tamasaku: Pues aquí otro capitulo, disfrútalo.

Keiko Asakura: ¡Neechan que gusto tenerte de vuelta!, ya te extrañaba , lo importante es que ya estas de nuevo aquí y espero que con muchos ánimos... Pasando al fic, claro que Hiromi morirá, Yoh ya esta sufriendo y en exceso, yo también quiero un Hana para mi y un Hao pero ¿dónde encontrarlos?... Por fortuna Hao es un amor y te dije que Ren daría un cambio drástico a la situación... ese RenxTamao esta cerca, tienes razón un poco de miel no nos caería mal... Que mala eres Neechan, pobre Yoh, yo sé que se lo merece pero aún así ¿a ti no te da tantita pena verlo sufrir?... Créeme a Hiromi le espera una muerte muy fea, pero no sé si ponerla en el fic ¿tu que opinas?... Por cierto Muchisisimas gracias por el mail, yo también espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho y saludos a tu familia.

Indhira Morillo: No es mi intención hacerte llorar, pero las cosas deben ser así.

May sk: Muchísimas gracias, el poema me hizo reflexionar bastante y afortunadamente mi estado de ánimo esta subiendo y tratando de mantenerse estable, muchísimas gracias, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Xris: Créeme amiga que soy igual, a mí ponme de ese tipo de canciones y ¡hay dios! casi me corto las venas con galletas de animalito, especialmente con las canciones de Intocable, como lloró cuando las escucho... Pasando al fic esa canción me pareció adecuada y creo que si cumplió su objetivo, creo que explicaba bastante los sentimientos de Anna... No agradezcas mis reviews en tus fic, son maravillosos y me fascinan, cuídate mucho.

Anna Kyôyama A: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, no te preocupes por el review, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Dark princess: Pues ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera y creo que Pilika era la indicada y claro que Yoh sufrirá... Por fortuna ya me hallo mejor y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Seinko: Sí pobre Yoh y Anna tardará mucho, mucho, en escucharlo... Y la hoguera es poco para esa bruja, su muerte será tan dolorosa que nada más de pensarlo se me eriza la piel, cuídate mucho.

Megumi sk: Creo que sí y en parte se lo merece, es una pena por él, Anna y el pequeño Hana que creo que de los tres es él el que más pierde... Y claro que Hiromi le espera una... que no se la va acabar.

Viosil Uab: Pues así es mi querido otoutochan, estamos en la recta final... No creo, que fea se vería mi sala con esa piel en el suelo, ¡que asco! XD, entiendo la trivialidad de tu review, hablar y escribir casi al mismo tiempo no es algo que uno pueda hacer con destreza... ¿Escandaloso?, en parte, Ren y Anna son tan iguales que cuando se juntan ¡Cuidado! Dolor a la vista para Yoh... Así es, ya ves los errores salen caros, muy caros... cuídate mucho, un beso y abrazo, saludos a tu familia.

Riruyo Tao: Debo tener la mirada hacía adelante, eso es lo que mi hermano siempre deseo que hiciera y lo haré... Pasando al fic, es cierto Tamao es una buena candidata para Ren, yo también ya vi las imágenes y quede en un total estado de shock, en fin... Hao lo entiende porque a pesar de su mala imagen, es una persona capaz de entender y no ser tan terco en cosas que sabe de antemano no le van a funcionar, eso sí pobre Horo Horo.

Riku chan: Gracias, muchas gracias... Pasando al fic... Yoh ya reacciono porque seguramente yo también hubiese entado y lo hubiera golpeado hasta que entendiera por fortuna comprendió las cosas de la manera sencilla y buena... Hiromi morirá de una forma bien fea, esto de leer cosas de la época de la inquisición hace que mis sentimientos más crueles salgan a flote para con esa mujer... Pilika vino a resolverlo todo, esa niña era la clave de todo... Pues ya ves, cuando me lo propongo sacó cada cosa... en fin pero es linda la pareja y es linda esa complicidad naciente entre Hao y Horo... Y claro que esto tiene un final feliz, solo que es una sorpresa, cuídate mucho y una vez más gracias.

Lian Black: Lo sé y tu también tienes alguien aquí en México que te apoyara cuando lo necesites... Pasando al fic, si fue fuerte pero así se sentía, tenía que sacarlo y por supuesto que Yoh se lo tiene merecido, cuídate mucho.

Solcito: Es una buena canción, a mi me encanta, y creo que describía perfectamente el sentir de la itako... Así es esto, a mi también me duele pero que le voy hacer.

Annami punk: Gracias y yo lo comprendo, no te preocupes, yo ya estoy bien, espero este capitulo lo hayas disfrutado.

A.G: Muchas gracias por esa linda cartita vía e-mail que me hiciste llegar y por recordarme esa frase que encierra toda la esencia de mi hermano, gracias.

Maribel: Muchas gracias a ti también por tu mail, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho y recuerden: **"Si lloran por el sol, no podrán ver las estrellas"**, yo los veo en el próximo capitulo. Chao.

PD: Por cierto ya estamos en la recta final, empieza la cuenta regresiva...


	47. Se apago la luz

**Capitulo 47: **Se apaga la luz.

La llevaba con las manos atadas y con una mordaza en la boca, un vestido blanco la ataviaba y llevaba los pies descalzos, los plateados cabellos peinados con delicadeza y adornados con una guirnalda de flores blancas.

Cada uno de los que la vieron en tales condiciones no sintieron compasión alguna por esa mujer que lloraba copiosamente y llevaba la cabeza gacha debido a la humillación.

-Bien hermana, cuídate mucho-se despidió el joven ainu dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana menor-Átate bien al cinto a esa bruja para que no vuelva a escapar.

-No hace falta esa recomendación hermano-sonrió ella-las mujeres del consejo vendrán por nosotras al medio día, entre todas han rentado un camión que nos llevara de regreso a casa rápidamente para juzgar a esta que ya no es de nuestra raza-término con despreció y enviándole una mirada de desdén a Hiromi.

-Un castigo duro, eso es lo que quiero para esta mala mujer-escucharon que la voz de Yoh decía mientras lo veían acercarse con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Tendrá lo que se merece Yoh-respondió ante la petición la hermosa ainu un poco fastidiada por la insistencia del joven.

-Quiero crueldad-su voz estaba llena de crudeza-cero misericordia, la peor de las muertes...

Hiromi soltó un sollozo largo al escucharlo.

-Mi tribu la juzgara conforme nuestras leyes y se le castigara de esa misma forma-dijo Pilika haciendo un gesto de hastío con la mano.

-Y yo he dicho que quiero que se le castigue como al peor criminal-dijo elevando la voz.

-Pues entonces que se te castigue a ti también-argumento Ren que había permanecido en silencio al pendiente de las palabras que tanto Yoh como Pilika intercambiaron-No descargues tu irá y tu propio fracaso en una sola persona-le reprochó.

El shaman permaneció en silencio, golpeo con su pie el suelo con cansancio.

-Hagan entonces lo que quieran-dijo molesto antes de adentrarse a la casa.

-¡Miren!-exclamó el pequeño Manta al mismo tiempo que señalaba un enorme autobús que se estacionaba frente a la pensión.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta del camión que se abría con lentitud, de él descendieron tres jóvenes mujeres ataviadas con un vestido negro con franjas en forma de grecas bordadas en colores blanco y azul marino, seguidas de ellas otras tres muchachas bajaron del autobús pero estas llevaban vestidos rojos con bordados amarillos y naranjas, de tras de ellas tres jóvenes vestidas con blancos vestidos con bordados en forma de copos de nieve en plateado les sucedieron y por ultimo otras tres jóvenes las siguieron pero ellas engalanadas con un vestido azul cielo con pequeñas cuentas de color verde agua incrustadas en sus vestimentas, estas doce jóvenes formaban el consejo ainu, se colocaron en dos filas, hicieron una reverencia y llamaron a Pilika.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo-murmuró una de las jóvenes que traía puesto un vestido negro-Has cazado al armiño más hermoso de todos Pilika.

-Gracias honorable cónsul-respondió con una sonrisa inclinándose con respeto.

-¿Y bien donde esta nuestro blanco armiño?-pregunto una de las mujeres que llevaba un vestido blanco con una sonrisa malévola adornándole el rostro.

Pilika dio una segunda reverencia antes de retroceder y jalar con suavidad del brazo a su prima que optó por una mirada llena de arrogancia y altanería al verse frente a aquellas que la juzgarían.

-¡Miren nada más a la orgullosa zorra de las nieves atada y amordazada como cualquier animal!-se burlo una de las mujeres que llevaba los largos y negros cabellos atados en un soberbio moño.

-¡Que gusto será juzgar a la arrogante mujer de la hermosa tierra de la nieve!-exclamó una joven de cabellos color aguamarina que los llevaba sueltos y ondeaban con suavidad con el viento, semejando el ondulante movimiento del agua.

-Será un juicio en extremo divertido y excitante-dijo con una sonrisa otra de las jóvenes, esta tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego.

-Pero que hable la acusada, que se diga que los ainu dan derecho a la replica-dijo una de las jóvenes vestida de azul en tanto soltaba una carcajada divertida.

Pilika sonrió un tanto incomoda ante el marcado sarcasmo que las chicas estaban manejando, lentamente desato la mordaza que cubría la boca de su prima.

-¡Par de locas, brujas, degeneradas!-les grito en cuanto se vio librada del pedazo de tela.

-¡Escúchenla chicas, oigan a la "señorita moralidad"!-ironizó una de las jóvenes de vestido negro mientras se reía con diversión.

-Adivinen quien soy-pidió una de vestido rojo en tanto se tragaba su risa-Soy la más bella, merezco un lugar mejor, un hombre mejor-dijo con voz chillona.

Las demás jóvenes soltaron sonoras carcajadas y gritaron a una misma voz:

-¡Hiromi, eres Hiromi!

-Disculpen señoras-les interrumpió Horo Horo en tanto se aclaraba la voz y se acercaba con cautela a ellas-¿Y las ancianas?, ¿No iban a ser ellas las que juzgaran a Hiromi?

-¡Oh las honorables ancianas!-dijo una con pesar y respeto-Ellas no hubieran aguantado este viaje, por eso les pareció buena idea que nosotras como parte del senado viniéramos y nos divirtiéramos un poco-un brillo malicioso salió de sus verdes ojos.

-Además, la gran matriarca dijo que las jóvenes solíamos ser más... como decírtelo... más...

-... Especiales a la hora de castigar vanidosas-completó una hermosa chica de vestido blanco con los ojos violetas.

Y una vez más las doce muchachas rieron con sonoridad.

-Me niego a ser juzgada por ustedes, bola de montoneras, envidiosas- dijo Hiromi con despreció-Las ancianas son las encargadas de juzgar no las EMPLEADAS-dijo con desprecio.

-Y no se le quita lo alzada-dijo con falso reproche una chica de cabellos verdes.

-Deberías ser más respetuosa hermanita-le reprendió una hermosa joven de blancos cabellos y profundos ojos azules.

-¡Tú cállate Kagome!-gritó-Si has llegado a cónsul es porque te has acostado con todos los hombres importantes de Hokaydo.

-Jó, jó, jó Hiromi- bromeó Kagome-Mira quien lo dice, la arrogante mujer que se casaría con el gran shaman king ¿dime hermana donde esta tu salvador?

Hiromi apretó los dientes y las miró desafiante.

-A propósito del rey shaman, ¿dónde esta?-pregunto una chica de vestido rojo-Las del consejo nos enviaron a rendirle respeto.

-Me temo que por el momento, Yoh Asakura no podrá recibir esos respetos-dijo Ren con seriedad-Esta muy ocupado en reorganizar su cosmos personal, que no halló conveniente el molestarlo.

-¡Que pena!-exclamó la misma joven-Supongo que usted le hará llegar nuestros respetos-le guiñó un ojo a Ren y luego giró para llamar a las demás jóvenes-¡Chicas, los respetos!

Las muchachas subieron prestas al autobús y cada una fueron bajando con grandes y costosos presentes para el shaman King.

-Hay ropa para él y su honorable esposa-dijo una chica de largo cabello rubio-Toda hecha en Hokaydo y bordada a mano.

-Y para su pequeño hijo, los artesanos de nuestro país le han tallado este hermoso caballito de madera para que el pequeño pueda divertirse-dijo con ternura Kagome.

Y así fueron presentado desde tapetes hasta elaborados diseños de joyería y orfebrería y todo para...

-Honrar al hombre que trae paz y le da luz a la tierra-dijeron al unísono todas las mujeres.

Horo Horo arqueó una ceja confundido y Ren tuvo que aguantarse la risa y las ganas de exclamar "si como no, sino puede darle luz y paz a su familia menos se la dará a la tierra", pero ese sería un gesto de descortesía, además que aquellas mujeres no tenían porque enterarse de los acontecimientos pasados en la vida de Yoh, o se creía hasta que...

-Señoras pero asesinato no es el único delito cometido-dijo Pilika con solemnidad.

El grupo de las doce se miraron confundidas unas con otras.

-Explícate Pilika-ordenó una chica de vestido azul.

-Pues verá, aquí cometió el delito de causarle prejuicio a un inocente, el shaman king y su esposa se hallan disgustados por obra de Hiromi y el pequeño Hana sufre, un inocente sufre por el mal proceder de esta mujer.

Las jóvenes abrieron los ojos enormemente e hicieron gesto de reproche.

-Eso también esta penado, causarle pena a un inocente, ¡A un bebé!-dijo una con despreció.

-Por eso el shaman King ha pedido que...

-Se le juzgue honestamente y se le castigue conforme a sus normas y reglas honorables señoras-le interrumpió Ren a Pilika y con la mirada le pidió que se mantuviera callada.

-¡Oh claro que se hará así!, Si eso es lo que el rey shaman a pedido eso se hará, Mira que después que esta le destruyo el hogar pedirle un juicio honrado, ¡Qué magnánimo es!-exclamo asombrada Kagome.

-No es magnánimo-corrigió Ren haciendo un gesto de desdén-Solo quiere que se haga lo justo.

-¿Es usted su vocero?-pregunto la joven del moño apretado.

-Algo así-respondió.

Hiromi permaneció callada no le convenía desmentir a Ren y decir lo que en realidad era el joven chino de Yoh, porque sabía que entonces le diría adiós a su juicio justo.

-Pues bien, en vista que ya tenemos a nuestra presa cazada nosotras nos vamos-dijo Kagome-a propósito Pilika, las del consejo han decidido recompensarte, así que puedes quedarte aquí hasta que Horo Horo decida regresar, nosotras nos haremos cargo de Hiromi, diviértete-se despidió con una sonrisa y subió al autobús seguida por una chica vestida de negro y una de rojo que conducían entre empujones e irónicos comentarios a Hiromi dentro del camión.

Cuando todas hubieron subido, el vehículo arranco y se perdió en las térreas calles de Funbari.

--CDE--

Anna había contemplado todo desde la ventana de su habitación y de sus ojos jamás se borro la mirada rencorosa pero dentro de ella se le encogió el corazón al ver como aquella mujer era tratada por las demás mujeres de su tribu, ¡Bien merecido se lo tenía!, es cierto, pero sentía lástima al imaginar como seria su juicio y peor aún su sentencia. A pesar de todo el daño que le causo, la muerte era algo que no le deseaba ni a Hiromi ni a nadie (a excepción de Hao años atrás, pero por obvias y justas razones), tal vez unos cien azotes con cuerdas mojadas serían suficientes, ¿pero matarla?, No, en definitiva no podría desearle eso.

Hana se entretenía chupando el borde de la manta donde estaba sentado, se hallaba aburrido y con ganas de salir al jardín al ver el alboroto que se traían los adultos de afuera, tal vez encontraría ahí a su papá y juntos rodarían por el pasto, lo elevaría por los aires y lo haría reír mucho.

Llamaron a la puerta pero tanto como Anna como Hana tan absortos se hallaban en sus reflexiones que no se percataron que el intruso se adentraba a la habitación y sonreía abiertamente.

-¡Hana!-exclamó alegre, haciendo saltar a madre e hijo del susto.

El bebé volteó con presteza y sus labios esbozaron una tierna sonrisa en tanto sus ojitos brillaban con regocijo. Anna reacciono algo tarde y para cuando se dio cuenta Hao ya tenía en sus brazos a su hijo.

-¡Hao Asakura te ordeno que sueltes inmediatamente a mi hijo!-gritó enfadada.

-No te sulfures Anna-dijo mientras mecía al pequeño en sus brazos e ignoraba la cara furiosa de la rubia.

-¡Es que no tienes dignidad ni decencia!-le reprochó.

-Oh, claro que los tengo CUÑIS-le sonrió a Hana antes de elevarlo por los cielos y sacarle una sonora carcajada.

-Hao por favor deja a Hana, él debe acostumbrarse-pidió bajando la voz.

-¿Acostumbrarse, a qué?-pregunto.

-A que ustedes ya no estarán más con él.

-No lo estaremos porque _TÚ_ no quieres que estemos a su lado y sinceramente estas en un grave error.

-Mira Hao, no te pedí tu opinión, lo que haga o deje de hacer ya no le compete a los Asakura.

-¿Y de verdad crees que mi abuela te dejará ir con Ren Tao nada más por tu linda cara? Já, ilusa-le hizo un gesto cómico a Hana y el niño rió.

-Eso ya lo solucionare más tarde mientras ya no deseo que ni tú ni Yoh se vuelvan a acercar a mi hijo-avanzó los pocos pasos que le separaban de Hao y le arrebato con suavidad a Hana de los brazos.

El pequeño quedó confundido unos instantes para después hacer un puchero que se convirtió en instantes después en llanto, sus bracitos intentaban safarse de los de su madre y constantemente los extendía hacía Hao.

-Ves, ves lo que provocas-le espetó al shaman.

-Yo no, tú eres quien le provocó el llanto, la que se lo provocara años más tarde cuando crezca sin padre-arremetió Hao con tranquilidad.

-Eso no es cierto-se quejó-yo lo único que quiero es el bienestar de mi hijo.

-¿Estas segura que es estando lejos de su familia lo que le augurara la felicidad?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, exactamente, lejos de los Asakura, lejos de esa familia que solo desgracias le ha traído a mi vida-contesto con antipatía.

-¿Desgracias Anna?, no yo no lo creo así, ellos te dieron techo, te enseñaron una gran profesión, te hicieron parte de su familia, te quieren, te criaron y...

-Y me casaron con un desgraciado-terminó con tristeza.

-Todos cometemos errores Anna, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

-¡Otra!-exclamó sonriendo-No ya no, me ha hecho demasiado daño como para perdonarlo, primero se va y luego mete a la casa a su amante, ¡Bajo el mismo techo en el que tenía a su hijo y esposa!-grito indignada-¡Pero claro!-ironizó- tu estas de su lado porque eres su hermano y toda esta platica es para tratar de convencerme de que lo escuche, que le perdone, ¡Porque diantres no viene él mismo y me enfrenta como lo que es: un hombre!, no, tiene que enviar a su hermanito a que le haga el favor ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Hao frunciendo el ceño-Y si Yoh no viene y te enfrenta es porque, tu orgullosa criatura no lo dejas ni hablar, yo no vengo porque quiera ayudar a Yoh sino porque no deseo que cometas tu un error grande, un error que le dañara profundamente el alma a Hana.

-¿Y tu que sabes de errores?-pregunto enfadada-¿Qué sabes de arrepentimientos? ¿De dolor, de sufrimiento?

-Mucho más de lo que tú sabes-contesto con seriedad-Anna tu crees que yo no siento ¿verdad?

-¡Ah sientes!-dijo mordaz-Ahora resulta, después de querer destruir a toda la humanidad completa, el señor dice que siente-le sonrió a Hana-escuchas hijo, el poderoso Hao Asakura siente-el bebé miró a su madre confundido.

-Aunque te burles es verdad-Hao hablo con serenidad-Si me arrepiento de haber hecho todo lo que hice, porque había otros medios, siempre hubo más caminos que el que yo escogí y eso es lo que más coraje me da que yo escogí llenarme de rencor, de resentimiento, de rabia contra el mundo entero y por construir mi mundo y mi vida alrededor de una absurda venganza me olvide de las cosas bellas de la vida: contemplar la magia de un atardecer, ver la aurora al amanecer, contemplar la belleza que nos ofrece la noche, aspirar el aroma de una flor, sentirse enamorado-a cada frase la expresión de Anna se suavizaba-caminar por la vereda verde llena de flores, escuchar el armonioso sonido de las olas del mar al chocar contra la arena, nadar en el río, sentirse libre, ser feliz-suspiró-todo eso lo dejé de lado por evitar que se me hiciera daño. Hasta ahora cuando los grandes espíritus me dieron la oportunidad de regresar... Anna ¿puedo confesarte algo?

La itako asintió con la cabeza.

-No sabía cuan maravillosa era la vida hasta que me morí-ella pareció turbarse un poco-al ver a mi hermano rodeado de amigos, llenó de fe y con una sonrisa eterna en los labios descubrí que me estaba perdiendo de todo eso y por eso decidí dejarme vencer.

Anna abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Dejé que Yoh me derrotara porque no le encontraba ya sentido a mi vida, ¿para que peleaba?, Por un lugar mejor-sonrió con melancolía-pero de que me servía un mundo perfecto si yo no lo era, sí mis súbditos estaban conmigo por miedo no por cariño y estima.

-Hao-murmuro la rubia.

-Piensa Anna, no te es bueno dejarse llevar por el odio y el rencor es mejor buscar la redención en uno mismo, no dejes tu felicidad a un lado solo por que tu caprichoso orgullo te dicta que te hagas la digna, hazlo por ti y por Hana, bien te dejó sola-dijo antes de salir y dejar a Anna sumida en profundas reflexiones y dudas.

-Todo se lo tragó-río por lo bajo-Una y faltan dos.

--CDE—

-Ren ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto el robusto ainu en cuanto hubieron metido todos los "respetos" y los ánimos se animaron con una refrescante bebida de jamaica.

-Sí, claro-contesto el chino cruzándose de brazos y no tomándole importancia.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le grito Horo antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que se tambaleara debido a la sorpresa y la potencia del golpe.

-¡Pero que demonios te pasa Horo Horo!-vociferó ofuscado.

El ainu sonrió débilmente en tanto se sobaba su mano.

-Solo quiero que despiertes y veas que hay más allá de tu nariz Ren-explicó Horo, le dio una ultima sonrisa y se adentro a la casa para beber un poco de agua.

-Esta loco-murmuro para sí Ren-Que vea más allá de mi nariz ¿eso qué?

Pronto el viento sopló con fuerza, haciéndolo estremecer, su mirada recorrió cada rincón de la pensión hasta posarse y entretenerse en la ventana que daba a la cocina, observo, Manta y Ryu reían y chocaban sus vasos, Pilika regañaba a Horo Horo por querer comerse el pastel y Tamao sonreía con dulzura, su vista se clavo en esta ultima persona, vio dulzura, serenidad, ternura... una delgada y bien formada figura, cabellos perfumados, piel blanca y tersa...

-Tamao-murmuro confundido.

--CDE—

-Bien Yoh, ya te puse la comida en bandeja de plata ¿qué es lo que harás?-pregunto Hao mientras se paraba a lado de Yoh en la terraza.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el aludido a su vez con aburrimiento, sus brazos en la barandilla y sobre sus manos descansaban sus mejillas.

-Pues que ya hable con Anna-dijo Hao posando sus manos en la cintura.

-¡Que bien por ti!-exclamó con desgano-Al menos _Tú_ si pudiste hacerte escuchar-y entornó los ojos hastiado.

-A ver ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-cuestiono un poco irritado.

-Pues que va a pasarme, todo lo he perdido, Anna me odia y no permite que vea a mi hijo, Ren me puso en ridículo esta mañana, la abuela va a matarme cuando se entere de todo, y tu todavía preguntas que, qué me pasa-respondió mordazmente.

-¡Que no estas escuchando!-se quejó-He hablado con Anna.

-¿Y?

-Y que le aventado todo un choro mareador que la ha puesto a pensar, este es el momento para que tu entres en acción-explicó Hao con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-pregunto Yoh evidentemente cansado y frustrado después de tanto rechazo.

-De verdad Yoh que hoy estas de un imposible-gruñó-¡Si serás bestia!, Deja atrás esa absurda dignidad y flojera y actúa hombre ¡Actúa!

-¿Quieres que deje mi dignidad?-pregunto soltando una irónica risita-Créeme, ya no tengo dignidad como para dejarla.

-¿Entonces Animal?¿Por qué no te rebajas aún más?-pregunto confundido.

-Porque ya no puedo-contesto harto-Que no ves que ya, ya no quiero luchar, ya no más, ya, ya no puedo con tanto en mi alma, estoy harto de que Anna me grite cada vez que intento hablarle, se suelte a llorar y me eche en cara una y otra vez lo de Hiromi, hablar con ella es la muerte máxima de mi dignidad, dime ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que se tiene que humillar, aceptar que estoy equivocado e implorar perdón?

-¿por qué cometiste tú el error, quizás?-Hao frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

-Sí y estoy conciente pero porque Anna no deja atrás ese bendito orgullo suyo y me escucha, yo solo deseo decirle la verdad en el asunto con Hiromi, ya no puedo más Hao, ya no-se paso su mano izquierda por la cara en señal de fastidio-Quiero arreglarlo y nadie me permite hacerlo, yo de verdad estoy cansado, exhausto mental y sentimentalmente.

-Pues entonces yo sé de algo que te animará-dijo Hao con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a levantarse y a rastras lo sacó de la pensión.

-¡Hao suéltame!-gritó enojado-¿a dónde me llevas?

-Pues a donde más-respondió su hermano girando la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreírle cínicamente-Vamos a un bar.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Bien, otro lindo capitulo, este si me gusto mucho aunque creo que exagere demasiado con las chicas de consejo, en realidad estoy viendo la cultura romana en la escuela y todo este asunto de cónsules, senadores y demás me dejó un tanto traumada y al escribir y sin querer lo refleje, a propósito el capitulo anterior no salió la frase como quería, la frase del principio era esta: **_Un largo suspiro, convertido en sollozo..._** Espero lo hayan disfrutado(este chapter, Oh sí mucho ingles XD) y disculpen chicos que no conteste el día de hoy sus reviews, estoy muy cansada, tuve un largo ensayo el día de hoy (uso un vestuario del siglo XVIII con todo y corsé y es una tortura)pero bien ese es el precio por querer ser actriz, aún así agradezco a:

Lune I, Annami punk, Andrea k-16, Amadalua, Viosil Uab, Minamo, Hikari yuuko, Haruko-sama, Hana Dawn, Budam, Dark princess, Riku chan, Keiko sk, Idgie Jones, Keiko Asakura, Piki-miki, Indhira Morillo, Ghia Hikari, Riruyo Tao, Nanase, Seinko, Rikbiel, May sk, Xris, nyuu y Lian Black...

Por sus reviews y espero comprensión, muchas gracias, pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo les contesto los de este y el anterior, cuídense mucho, hagan travesuras, portéense mal por mí, living la vida loca, vallan a un bar a ahogar las penas (pero que consejos doy a veces), no ya en serio, cuídense mucho, saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	48. La lluvía sigue callendo

**Capitulo 48: **La lluvia sigue cayendo.

Ren entró en silencio a la cocina, y se sentó a un lado de Horo Horo, su mirada sin querer se clavó en la persona de Tamao y un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, negó con la cabeza y trató de encontrar algo más interesante... como el color del vaso que la chica de cabellos azules le extendía.

-Gracias-dijo en un murmullo.

La ainu sonrió divertida, ella más que nadie entendía que le sucedía.

-Horo Horo-llamó despacio y bajo.

-Mm-contesto el otro mientras terminaba de comerse un gajo de mandarina.

-¿Por qué querías que viera más allá de mi nariz?-pregunto su rostro se elevo un poco para confrontar el rostro del ainu.

Horo tosió debido a que la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa para luego mirar a Ren arqueando una ceja.

-¿A que viene la pregunta?-cuestiono grave-¿Ya viste más allá?

-Eso es justo a lo que me refiero-contesto el chino profundizando su mirada-Vi algo pero no estoy seguro que sea eso lo que querías que viera, no te conviene, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Y que se supone que fue lo que viste y que no me conviene?-pregunto el ainu sonriendo divertido.

Antes de contestar Ren miro a ambos lados teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo escuchase, luego se acerco al oído de Horo Horo y masculló:

-Me di cuenta que Tamao es hermosa.

Y para su sorpresa Horo Horo soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo voltear a todos los presentes.

-¡Vaya amigo ya era hora!-gritó-¡Pensé que eras más lento!-para después continuar riéndose.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto tímida Tamao.

-No, nada-se apresuro a continuar el chino.

-¡Cómo que nada!-exclamó el ainu que sonreía con un dejo de amargura-Tamao, Ren se ha dado cuenta de que eres hermosa-dijo en voz alta, teniendo la virtud de sonrojar a la joven y dejar sorprendidos a los demás.

En shaman de China se sonrojo con violencia y por instantes pareció que la silla donde estaba sentado se lo comía gradualmente, Tamao no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Bueno chicos, creo que debemos dejar a estos dos solos para que charlen a gusto ¿no creen?-pronunció el ainu incorporándose y entre empujones sacar a Ryu, Manta y a su propia hermana que deseaban quedarse.

Cinco minutos más tarde Ren Tao estaba a solas con Tamao.

Ninguno hablaba, Ren se atrevió a salir de debajo de la silla y Tamao se estrujaba las manos nerviosa.

-Yo-comenzó Ren-Este... bien...

-¿De verdad lo dijo?-soltó de pronto Tamao con una voz un tanto dura.

Ren quedó un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Sí, sí lo dije-contesto en tanto enrojecía sutilmente.

Ella lanzó un suspiro indefinible.

-Joven Ren, yo... yo debo decirle algo-la chica hablaba con la mirada gacha intentando ocultar su azoramiento e intentando no tartamudear.

-¿A sí?-dijo Ren confundido.

-Sí, yo... pues yo... quiero decirle que... –estrujó con más fuerza sus manos y su voz tembló-es que yo... -cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía, no podía.

-¿Y bien?-le apremio Tao, quien estaba expectante.

Tamao permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, su cuerpo se estremecía con ligereza debido a los nervios, debía decírselo, tenía que hacerlo, no deseaba que todo quedara en el olvido como sucedió con Yoh, era su oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla.

-Lo amo-dijo de pronto y sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima-Yo estoy enamorada de usted joven Ren-a cada palabra la joven adquiría más fuerza, más valor-Lo amo, lo amo como jamás creí que amaría a alguien.

En definitiva esta confesión no se la esperaba el joven chino que quedó en un completo estado de shock, esa dulce y hermosa mujer lo amaba, eso sí que era algo nuevo, _ALGUIEN_ lo amaba.

-Y yo entiendo que usted ame a alguien más-continuo la chica comenzándosele a quebrar la voz-Solo que el joven Horo y el joven Hao deseaban verme feliz, ellos querían que yo se lo dijera y ahora me siento mejor, mucho mejor-suavemente se soltó a llorar débilmente.

Ren se paró de su asiento y con los ojos llenos de una inexplicable ternura se acercó a ella y la abrazo con suavidad, lo que sintió es indescriptible, tanta fragilidad, tanta vulnerabilidad, tanta dulzura y ternura en una sola persona y que además lo amaba sostenida por mágicos momentos en sus brazos. Definitivamente ella merecía ser feliz, ella le amaba sin pedirle nada a cambio, ella le aceptaba tal cual era, y era suya, porque nadie más ocupaba sus pensamientos ni sueños más que él.

Tamao temblaba como un pajarillo asustado entre los fuertes brazos del shaman, lentamente se fue calmando pero sintiéndose incapaz de devolverle el abrazo.

-Por favor Tamao, abrázame-le pidió él con suavidad muy cerca de su oído.

Ella se estremeció con violencia y sus manos lánguidamente y con timidez rodearon el torso del muchacho, su cabeza por instinto se escondió en su pecho.

-Joven Ren-balbuceo.

-No, solo dime Ren-pidió.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto intentando que la voz no se le quebrara de nuevo.

-Porque he estado ciego y estado en busca de lo que tengo más cerca, ¿tu me amas, cierto?

-Sí-murmuro.

-He tomado una decisión, vamos a intentarlo-tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la joven y la obligó a mirarlo- ¿Me darías una oportunidad Tamao?

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Pero y Doña Anna?-pregunto asustada-tú vas a casarte con ella.

-Ah-dijo sin importancia-eso, Tamao, yo solo voy a ayudar a Anna a conseguir el divorcio y sacarla del país, solo que decidí hacer un poco de teatro antes de todo eso, Yoh debe de madurar, yo desde hace mucho sé que el lugar de Anna es a lado de su marido, solo que ambos son demasiados orgullosos y tercos como para sentarse a platicar solucionar todo y llevar al fin la fiesta en paz-sonrió-yo no puedo obligarlos a estar juntos, pero si puedo atrasar un poco todos esos asuntos y pues a ver que pasa-dio un prolongado suspiro-¿Entonces que, si me das una oportunidad?

-Sí-respondió ella con una abierta sonrisa.

--CDE—

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto enfadado Yoh mientras un sonriente Hao lo empujaba dentro del bar y lo sentaba con fuerza en una de las tantas mesas.

-Pues vamos a curártela-respondió su hermano mientras se giraba y con una seña de mano le indicaba al cantinero que se acercara.

-¿Curarme?, ¿Qué vas a curarme?-pregunto fastidiado.

-Pues las penas de amor hombre, en realidad los dos nos la vamos a cura-el cantinero se acercó y Hao se dirigió a él-Tráeme para empezar una botella de sake-dirigió su mirada a Yoh-Mi bella Tamao no me ama y para que se me olvide su ingratitud pues vamos a tomar.

-Esto no me parece correcto-argumentó Yoh haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-Aquí tiene-les dijo el cantinero colocando la botella y dos vasos sobre la mesa.

-Gracias-dijo-Ya lo sé pero será divertido-continuo Hao al mismo tiempo que abría la botella y servía el líquido en ambos vasos-Ten-le extendió el pequeño vaso a Yoh.

-No, yo mejor regreso a la pensión, esto no se me hace una buena forma de arreglar los problemas-se incorporo pero Hao fue más rápido que él y tiró de sus ropas para volverlo a sentar.

-¡Vamos Yoh, no seas marica!-se burló- Ya va siendo hora de que te vuelvas hombrecito, además no has oído el dicho de que "si no se te quita pues se te olvida", anda Yoh, bebe, solo una, si no te gusta pues nos vamos, pero pruébalo-y con más insistencia le extendió el vaso.

Yoh arqueó una ceja para después suspirar y tomar con desgano el vaso que le ofrecía Hao.

-¡Así me gusta!-exclamó-Y pues ¡Salud por las ingratas!-elevó su vaso y lo chocó contra el de Yoh.

Ambos apuraron el contenido de un solo trago.

-¡Mierda!-grito el menor de los Asakura haciendo gestos en cuanto se lo terminó.

-¿qué? ¿No te gustó?-le preguntó Hao con una sonrisa.

-Al contrario, sírveme otra-soltó una carcajada divertida- Y ¡Salud para que se me olvide!

--CDE—

-_A dormir, a dormir, mi pequeño bebé_-cantaba Anna en tanto mecía al pequeño Hana en sus brazos sonrió complacida al ver como su hijo se quedaba placidamente dormido, separo un rebelde mechón de su carita y cantó-_Solo un beso_-se inclino sobre su frente y la beso-_o dos_-deposito otro pequeño beso esta vez en una de sus manitas- _o tres_-esta vez sus labios besaron su sonrojada mejilla- _tal vez_-suspiró- _a dormir, a dormir, mi pequeño bebé._

Se levantó de la silla donde lo mecía y camino solo unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a su futón, lo deposito con delicadeza y lo arropo con amor.

-Duerme bien tesoro mío-le dijo antes de separarse de él y dirigirse a la ventana.

Dio un largo y nostálgico suspiro antes de abrazarse a sí misma y contemplar la luna llena junto con un cielo hermosamente adornado de estrellas; se sentía tan melancólica, todas las palabras de Hao habían hecho una grieta en su alma y en su inquebrantable orgullo, pero por más que lo pensaba, por más que lo analizaba, simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos, volver a abrirlos y decir que no había pasado nada. Había mucho daño de por medio, demasiado, como para perdonarlo fácilmente.

Su vista se dirigió a Hana, ese pequeño era su gran motivación para seguir adelante y le dio gracias a la vida por permitirle tenerlo a su lado; Había sido gracias a su hijo que no se derrumbo, ni enloqueció de dolor como la primeras vez y también era por él que había tomado la decisión, con todo y sus consecuencias, de no perdonar a Yoh. Su aún marido le había destrozado el alma, le había quitado las esperanzas y la confianza pero en definitiva no le haría lo mismo a su hijo; Hana no debía sufrir todo eso y la mejor manera de proporcionarle una infancia feliz era estando lejos de su padre.

Para ella algún día, su hijo se olvidaría del rostro de Yoh y al preguntarle, cuando fuese mayor por la ausencia de padre, ella conocía la respuesta...

-Murió, fue un buen hombre, pero murió-murmuro para ella misma tratando de sonar convincente en ese momento, no para su hijo sino para ella misma, quería estar segura que así era para poder matar el amor que sentía hacía Yoh de la misma manera que mataba su imagen y mataría su recuerdo.

Miró una ultima vez a la ventana antes de irse a acostar y abrazarse con fuerza a su hijo con la esperanza de que todo llegara rápidamente a su fin.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez ella llegaría a olvidarse de todo y dejaría de guardarle rencor al despreocupado shaman.

--CDE—

-¡Estoy feliz!-exclamó contenta Tamao mientras abrazaba a Pilika.

-Si ya lo vi, ¿pero porque?-pregunto la ainu entre risas-Espera Tamao que vas a tirarme.

-¡Es que estoy muy contenta!-volvió a decir sonriendo y soltando de su abrazo a la joven.

-Sí eso ya lo dijiste pero no me has dicho todavía el porque-dijo Pilika haciendo un gesto de fingido disgusto.

-Es que Ren Tao me pidió que le diera una oportunidad, ¿No es grandioso?-los ojos de la joven brillaban intensamente.

Pilika sonrió contenta, le agradaba tanto que Tamao tuviera la felicidad que ella no podía tener jamás.

-Pero ¿No él iba a casarse con Anna?-pregunto de pronto casi al mismo tiempo en que lo recordó.

-Todo es una mentira, solo va ayudarle a Doña Anna a tramitar el divorcio y a alejarla del joven Yoh.

-Ah, ya veo-se llevó su mano a la barbilla y sonrió, para después preguntar-Y a propósito de Yoh ¿no lo has visto?

-No, y ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto ni a él ni al joven Hao desde la hora del almuerzo.

-Hao-murmuro Pilika-¿no sabes que pasara con él ahora que todo este embrolloso asunto termine?

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea, yo solo espero que él sea muy feliz, el joven Hao es una buena persona, se lo merece-explicó Tamao con tristeza.

-Es cierto-suspiró-pobre ha sufrido tanto, un hombre tan guapo como él se merece lo mejor...

-Espera un momento Pilika ¿dijiste que el joven Hao es guapo?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-No, digo si, bueno, en realidad no, si pero no-se apresuro a contestar Pilika profundamente abochornada por sus inconscientes palabras.

Tamao la miró por algunos instantes inquisidoramente.

-Pilika, dime la verdad ¿Te gusta el joven Hao?-pregunto.

A Pilika le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta.

-Sí-respondió tímida-desde que lo volví a ver en Hokaydo.

-Genial-dijo con entusiasmo-El joven Hao no se quedara solo.

-Espera, ¿quién dijo que me le declarare?-negó con la cabeza-No Tamao, Hao ama a alguien más, lo sé y lo siento, y aprovecharme de su dolor no es la mejor forma de abordarlo; el amor debe darse naturalmente, yo no puedo forzarlo porque eso es un grave error, a lo único que aspiro es a ser su amiga pero mucho me temo que tal vez ni a eso lleguemos-repuso con amargura.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque tal vez él regrese al mundo de los espíritus en cuanto terminé lo que haya venido a hacer, dudo mucho que los grandes espíritus le permitan vivir más tiempo del que le estipularon.

-¿Y que harás entonces?-se atrevió a preguntarle Tamao.

-Esperar quinientos años-sonrió con pesar- hasta que él reencarne y rogar porque me crucen en el mismo camino que él.

--CDE—

La música de la rocola sonaba a todo volumen dentro de la espaciosa y vacía cantina, en realidad casi vacía, dos jóvenes idénticos seguían sentados en la misma mesa en la cual se habían sentado al llegar unas nueve horas antes, iban ya por la séptima botella de sake y ambos cantaban el final de la canción que minutos antes uno de ellos había solicitado.

-_Con dinero y sin dinero, hago siempre lo que quiero _hip _y mi palabra es la leeeeyyyyyy, no tengo trono ni reina ni nadie que me comprenda_ hip hip _pero sigo SIENDO EL REEEEEYYYYYYYY_ -cantaban al unísono con unas ya arguandentosas voces.

-Ponte otra Yoh, pero una que llegue hip, que me llegue aquí-señalo su corazón-y se me clave bien profundo.

Hao Asakura estaba más que borracho, apenas si podía sostenerse en pie y su hermano Yoh no estaba muy sobrio que digamos, se hallaba igual o peor que su hermano.

Yoh a paso vacilante se acercó a la rocola e introdujo una moneda más, inspecciono el libro de canciones y coloco el número de la canción, instantes después comenzó a sonar e Yoh a cantar.

-_Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas,_ hip, _a la hora que yo quiero te detengo_-dejo caer pesadamente sus manos a lado a su cuerpo-_yo sé que mi cariño te hace falta_-eructó sacando una carcajada de Hao-_porque quieras o no yo soy tu DUEÑO._

-A ver voy yo-dijo Hao poniéndose con trabajo de pie, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a cantar-_Yo quiero que te vallas por el mundo, y yo quiero que conozcas mucha gente, yo quiero que te besen otros labios para que me compares hoy como siempre_-y comenzó a reír estrenduosamente-¡Ay amor que dolor me causas!-gritó con voz entrecortada.

Yoh se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-No llores no más acuérdate hermano-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda-A ver A cantar, a cantar y como dice hip, ah, sí, _si encuentras un amor que te comprenda y sientes que te quiera más que nadie_-le dio un coscorrón a Hao-órale vas-lo apremió.

-_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta y me iré como el sol cuando llega la tarde_-cantó mientras se recargaba en su hermano-_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta y me iré con el sol cuando llegue la tarde._

-Te quiero un chorro Hao-dijo Yoh volviéndolo abrazar-Me cae que te quiero un resto, así de maldito y cínico como eres pero te quiero, eres un hombre chingón-tomo la botella y le dio un trago-y la verdad te agradezco que estés conmigo aquí y ahora-tomo con sus manos la cara de su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Salud, salud-dijo Hao arrebatándole la botella a Yoh y bebiendo-¡Por las que pagan mal!

-Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayaaaaaaaaas-cantaron juntos cuando la canción terminó.

-Oye Yoh, ya hablando en buen plan, cantas bien bonito hermano hip-se soltó de Yoh y se ladeó un poco en el proceso, su hermano trato de sostenerlo pero Hao lo detuvo-No, no, yo puedo solo, si no estoy borracho hip, solo un poco pasado de copas, nada más, mira, voy a hacer el cuatro, hip-se nivelo despacio y muy lentamente comenzó a subir su pierna izquierda a la altura de su rodilla derecha, pero cayó al piso estrenduosamente, ambos chicos soltaron carcajadas divertidas.

Yoh ayudo a incorporarse a Hao y ambos se sentaron.

-Yoh deberías llevarle serenata a Anna hip, yo creo que no eso ya te perdona-dijo mientras volvía a beber.

-Ya Hao no tomes tanto, estas bien rojo-le reprocho Yoh que estaba en iguales condiciones mientras le quitaba la botella y bebía de ella.

-Si estoy rojo y tengo calor pero es debido al amor que siento por Tamao hip, bueno eso es punto y aparte dime le llevamos serenata a tu ogro.

-No Hao, mejor ya vámonos, es tarde y estamos borrachos...

-¡Carajo! Que no estamos borrachos-gritó enojado-Entonces que con la serenata.

-Hao no tenemos instrumentos hip, por mí yo le cantaba pero y la música.

-Pretextos, pretextos-dijo chasqueando la lengua-Con las ollas de la cocina, le vas a llevar serenata que no se te ponga roñosa.

-Pues sí verdad-dijo Yoh quien ya veía nublado-Pues entonces vamos.

-Vamos.

Ambos chicos dejaron un considerable numero de billetes sobre la mesa para después salir abrazados y mareados rumbo a la pensión.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Bueno ¿Qué tal?, estuvo buena su borrachera, y en el siguiente capitulo las cosas se ponen divertidas, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y les aviso que dos capítulos más (espero) y llegara el final definitivo de esta historia, ahora contesto sus reviews que son fuente de mi inspiración y mis ánimos:

Maty: Muchas gracias por tu comprensión... Y ese era el punto mi estimada Maty, era mostrar otra perspectiva de la historia, tal vez me salí un poco del contexto original pero mi objetivo siempre fue hacerlo diferente, mostrando la otra cara de los personajes.

Idgie Jones: Es que un golpe dice más que mil palabras ¿no crees? XD... En cuanto al consejo al principio deseaba hacerlas serias, honorables y ancianas, pero me pareció divertido darle a Hiromi una buena dosis de humillación, aunque confieso que si me pase un poco... Pues en el próximo capitulo veras las consecuencias de esa loca borrachera y no solo me refiero a la gran cruda del día siguiente.

Keiko Asakura: Neechan tome en cuenta tu consejo y puse un poco de TamaoxRen y yo también había decidido ya no poner la muerte de Hiromi... En cuanto a Yoh va a sufrir y sufrirá aún más, aunque a mí si se me parte el corazón de verlo así, pobre... Hao esta loco y solo quería ir a divertirse al bar "para olvidar las penas" y se agarro al primer tonto que se encontró... Y no te preocupes Neechan si no nos hemos visto, yo entiendo todas estas cosas de entrar a la universidad, aunque espero que hayas arreglado tu situación con Mauricio, aunque ya sabes lo que opinó de él cuando te hace daño, cuídate mucho, te mando un abrazo y un beso.

Keiko sk: Pues ya viste que cosas sucedieron en el bar y Pilika lamentablemente no vino para quedarse con Ren.

Seinko: Yoh esta cansado de tanto grito por no decir fastidiado horrorosamente por eso hablo de esa manera... Y ese Hao es un genio, y no creo que a Ren le den un golpe en la cabeza pero ya viste que no quedara con Anna, cuídate.

Sakura Soul: Muchas gracias y es mejor tarde que nunca no te preocupes... Ambos hermanos son geniales, Yoh tomará fuerzas pero quien sabe si Anna lo perdone, aún no decido el final para Hao pero tomare muy en cuanta tu opinión.

Marionzinha: Claro que lo hará sufrir más y mucho más, si esas cosas no se perdonan de la noche a la mañana, ya veras como Yoh se retuerce de dolor.

Haruko sama: Créeme que yo a veces no la veo pero al final de cuentas esa luz reaparece... Ya justicia para Anna, para Brooke y para todos, Hiromi se lo merece, es que tengo cierto trauma con eso de los hogares deshechos y las mujeres y hombres que lo provocan, entonces para mí eso era justo... Pues sí esperemos cuanto les dura (especialmente a Yoh) este periodo de lucidez... Yo también te mando besos y abrazos, cuídate mucho.

Riku chan: De hecho ya vienen más calmados, bueno el próximo no tanto pero tendrá situaciones del tipo light... Es que esas chicas del consejo eran geniales me divertí mucho escribiendo su parte, ella se lo merecía por ser tan soberbia y vanidosa, Anna se tentó el corazón porque no se le hacía justo que su propia gente la tratara así... En cuanto a Hao, es tan divino e ingenioso ese hombre, ve las locuras en el bar, escribir sus partes son un deleite para mí, aunque eso no le quite lo cínico... Cuídate mucho y espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Xris: Amiga no sientas lastima por esa malvada mujer, no se la merece... Las palabras de Yoh fueron producto de su propia desesperación y frustración, no la odia solo que cuando uno cae en desgracia siempre anda buscando culpables por otro lado sin detenerse a pensar que una buenas parte de lo que les sucede se debe a ellos mismos y se le hizo fácil ponerse en la posición de víctima... En realidad Hao tomó demasiada fuerza de hecho era mínima su participación pero es que es tan adorable que no tuve corazón para sacarlo del fic, lamentablemente no puede quedarse con Tamao, porque como dices luego uno no se queda con quien quiere... Ya veras que te viene la inspiración pronto, además tu nos dejas expectantes siempre yo apenas si les doy tiempo de desear volver a leer XD, cuídate mucho.

Viosil Uab: Creo que exageras mi querido otoutochan, en parte es triste pero no creo que tanto, en fin es tu opinión... Sí lo sé pero las comunidades chamanicas tienen otro tipo de sistema "jurídico" ellos no se rigen por las mismas leyes que el país entero, en realidad no es tan vasto como lo puse pero como ya dije toda esa información influyo en mi capitulo (si tomas en cuenta que lo escribí en plena clase)... Por Yoh no te preocupes, al final toma la decisión más madura y gratificante de toda su vida, ya lo veras... Espero te halles bien de salud y que se te haya quitado esa jaqueca, besos y abrazos y suerte a toda tu familia.

Anis Katsuragi: Gracias... bueno en realidad yo tampoco creo a Yoh un infeliz y Anna una dulzura, solo que uno de los objetivos de este fic era sacar el lado oscuro de los personajes, la otra cara, lo que hay detrás de los personajes del manga y anime poniéndolos en situaciones de un tipo "real" y sus reacciones son también un tanto realistas... muchas gracias por animarte a dejarme un review, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Annami: Yoh exaspero por su inmadurez, ya veras como todo lo soluciono y dirás nuevamente viva el YohxAnna, Yoh es una buena opción para Anna solo que en este fic lo hice más humano por decirlo así... Hiromi tendrá un final muy feo, pero eso queda en la imaginación de todos ustedes... Así que te agrada Hao, es que es tan adorable y claro que tiene ingenio, creo que es su mayor virtud, cuídate tu también.

Budam: Claro que sí, el tequila es delicioso, pero no andes tomando tan chiquita, bueno sí, pero poquito y con supervisión por que luego cada cosa que sucede...

Riruyo Tao: Muchas gracias, es que cuando escribo en la escuela (en la clase XD) sin querer lo plasmo, pero así es sirve de repaso, cuídate mucho.

Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras, hagan todo en exceso nada con medida, disfruten la vida, vean las puestas de sol, admiren las estrellas que yo los veo hasta el próximo capitulo, chao.


	49. Reflexiones, serenata y pesadillas

**Capitulo 49:** Reflexiones, serenata y pesadillas.

Caminaban dando traspiés, abrazados intentando sostenerse el uno al otro, riendo por estupideces y con la vista nublada. Llegaron a la pensión y con pasos lentos y fingidos se adentraron a la casa, con el mismo paso y esta vez apoyándose en las paredes para no caer se deslizaron hasta llegar a la cocina, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Una turbulenta lluvia de ollas y sartenes cayeron provocando un escandaloso ruido metálico al chocar contra la duela del piso, se llevaron ambos un dedo a la boca y murmuraron un "shhh" con los ojos llenos de diversión un tanto demente.

Salieron de ahí, llevando Hao un sartén junto con un cucharón e Yoh una olla y dos tenedores. Dieron dos vueltas alrededor de la casa antes de reconocer la ventana donde Anna dormía con profundidad, se detuvieron y se miraron con complicidad.

-Haz lo tuyo hip, hermano-dijo Hao acomodando el sartén y el cucharón para comenzar a "tocar"

Yoh sonrió con confianza y también acomodo sus "instrumentos" para inundar la noche de melodiosos acordes metálicos.

--CDE—

Se movía con furia en el futón, soñaba, temblaba, pesadillas indudablemente le atacaron esa noche, sudor corría por su frente, los ojos fuertemente apretados, sollozos ahogados, hasta que pudo liberarse de los demonios que lo sujetaban entre sueños, abrió los ojos y solo vio la oscuridad, un puchero, ojos inundados de lagrimas y luego mamá.

Ahí estaba, dormida tranquilamente, la luna alumbró de pronto y respiro aliviado, por un instante pensó que su terrible sueño se había vuelto realidad y que la oscuridad llena de horrendos moustros rojos le atacarían, pero todo estaba bien, mamá estaba a su lado. Se apego más a ella y su rostro se escondió en el pecho de Anna, aspiró el cálido aroma, ahí era tener paz, tranquilidad, sintió como la rubia, de manera inconsciente, le abrazaba con cuidado. Ahora podía dormir en paz, los demonios no le atacarían en los sueños más, su madre lo protegería, pero sería perfecto, y lo sabía muy bien, si tan solo su padre también estuviera ahí junto a él, en el futón.

--CDE—

Horo Horo no podía conciliar el sueño, sentado frente a la mesa de su habitación contemplaba los hermosos destellos plateados que la luna arrojaba sobre la ciudad. Absorto y triste, se lamentaba por tener tan buen corazón y ser tan noble; pero si no lo fuera sencillamente no sería él.

Pero dolía, dolía mucho, ¿cómo arrancarse del pecho el amor? ; mala idea esa de enamorarse, de hacerse ilusiones, de soñar y fantasear despierto con una ternura y dulzura negadas; triste pero cierto, él volvería a Hokaydo en un par de días y regresaría tal y como llegó a Funbari: Solo, inmensamente solo.

Sonrió con melancolía y una de sus fuertes manos se paso por los cabellos, pensaba tonterías, tenía muchas cosas que ver y hacer, ya habría alguien que lo amara, después de todo no era el primero ni el ultimo que sufría penas de amor. Penas de una forma considerable, al recordar la posición de Yoh, su asunto y dolor le parecían mínimos; Él bien podría salir adelante, no había recuerdos bellos, ni besos, ni caricias, al final de cuentas él podía sobrevivir al no tener a Tamao, habría muchas más después de ella.

A que grado había llegado todo esto, se puso a pensar mientras se acomodaba en la silla y dirigía su mirada al cielo nocturno coronado de estrellas.

Hacía tan solo cuatro años que había conocido a Yoh, a Ren, a Ryu, Anna, Tamao y otros tantos que llegaron a simpatizar con él, poco tiempo al hablar pero mucho en vivir.

En cuatro años pasaron tantas cosas, aún se veía con trece años peleando con Ren como si fuesen chiquillos, viajando a Norte América con los bolsillos llenos de sueños y esperanzas, librando batallas con hombres que le doblaban la edad, peleando todos por un mismo sueño: Convertirse en Shaman King.

Luego vino la pelea con Hao, el torneo tomó un giró distinto y todos juntos decidieron ayudar a Yoh en esa épica batalla, porque eran amigos...

-Amigos... –musito en tanto colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos se posaron en su cabeza.

¿Hacía cuanto que ya no eran amigos?, ¿Desde cuando se llenaron de rencor y comenzaron a juzgar a quienes eran como sus hermanos, con quienes compartieron aventuras, sueños y risas? ¿Por qué al crecer todo cambiaba? ¿Por qué nada podía ser igual?

-Porque uno de ellos cambio-se respondió en silencio.

Y es que el hecho de que Yoh se hubiese casado, a todos les cambio de manera indirecta la vida, su amigo tranquilo y despreocupado ya no podía serlo más, él había adoptado al casarse responsabilidades en los que ellos ya no podían intervenir. Por eso se fueron de la pensión, uno a uno, para dejar a Yoh solo con su esposa...

Esposa...

Anna había sido para todos una bruja mandona sin sentimientos que demostró tener más confianza y más amor hacía Yoh que lo que ellos pudieron tenerle.

Su eterna compañera, en cada batalla, en cada duro entrenamiento, ella era quien de cierta forma hizo de su amigo lo que fue durante aquellos felices años de pubertad.

Y ahora todo roto...

Todo hecho pedazos...

Por la simple razón de ser humanos, por tener derecho a equivocarse y por el maldito deseo de juzgar.

¿Qué había ahora de todo aquello?

Un matrimonio deshecho y un niño sufriendo por los errores de los padres.

Amigos separados por querer intervenir en asuntos que no les incumbían, por querer meterse en la vida de Yoh y Anna como si fuesen los viejos tiempos.

Se les había olvidado, a todos en general, que ya no eran más niños, que Yoh debía librar esta batalla solo y ellos a su lado como apoyo moral, como espectadores, ¡no como gladiadores dentro de la arena de pelea!

En parte era su culpa, Ren en un principio, en su opinión, jamás debió haber estado tan estrechamente a lado de Anna, no negaba que como amigo sí, pero esa relación se extrapoló tanto que Tao llegó a enamorarse de Anna, ¡ él mismo debió quedarse en Hokaydo cuando Yoh partió con Hao de regreso a Tokio!, Su mano pasó por su cara y suspiro con fuerza, ¡Nunca debió tomar partido a favor de Ren!

¿¡Quienes eran ellos para juzgar a Yoh!?

Él sabía de sobra que al ponerse en los pies de Yoh y ante la noticia de una paternidad prematura, él también hubiera sentido miedo ante la responsabilidad, también hubiera creído que no había vivido lo suficiente como para entregarle ahora los años de su vida a un bebé, él tampoco hubiera estado listo, pero ¿Hubiera sido capaz de huir? ¿El miedo era de verdad tan grande?

No podía saber la respuesta puesto que no lo había vivido.

Y luego vino lo de Hiromi, nunca supieron a ciencia cierta porque Yoh se enredó con su prima en ese viaje, nunca se tomaron la molestia de escucharle o preguntarle los motivos de su aventura, simplemente lo señalaron con su dedo acusador y una vez más lo juzgaron sin conocer, sin saber la verdad...

Eso sí, reconocía que Anna había sido muy valiente, ella sola había tenido entereza y la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para salir de su depresión y sacar adelante a su hijo, sinceramente esa actitud en ella le sorprendió y se sorprendió aún más al ver que esa orgullosa criatura era capaz de perdonar.

Perdonar...

¿Ellos podrían perdonarse después de todo lo sucedido?

Después de todo habían sido amigos... ¡SIDO amigos!, Que cruel y que terrible sonaba aquello.

Tanto daño hecho, solo por miedos, dudas y acciones precipitadas.

Y no podía evitar que esto le doliera, mucho más que el no tener a Tamao. ¿Adónde se fueron los buenos consejos? ¿Las risas sin motivo? ¿Las ilusiones compartidas? ¿El apoyo incondicional?

Golpeo con su puño la mesa, no quería creer que todo eso se había ido por la alcantarilla sin dejar rastro alguno, no deseaba pensar que todo eso estaba perdido.

Habían sido amigos...

Fueron amigos...

Y tenía la leve esperanza que todavía lo eran... y que a pesar de todo...

...Lo serían para siempre.

--CDE—

Pilika los contemplaba divertida desde una de las ventanas, reía por lo bajo al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraban ambos hermanos y amplió su sonrisa al notar los "instrumentos musicales" con los que pensaban tocar.

Una idea traviesa le paso por su mente, a paso rápido se dirigió al armario y busco entre sus ropas un pequeño bulto azul celeste con bordados en verde, lo abrió con presteza y vació el contenido sobre el suelo; los ojos se le iluminaron al encontrar el tan ansiado objeto, una armónica roja con dibujos de Kropocus arriba, sonrió.

Tomo la armónica entre sus manos y se miro al espejo, ¡Bah! No había tiempo para vestirse y arreglarse como si fuera a una fiesta; y así en camisón y con los pies descalzos salió de su habitación. Bajo rápido las escaleras y corrió hasta llegar donde los gemelos se encontraban, tímidamente y con su dedo índice tocó el hombro de Hao.

-Ashi, ashí-murmuró Hao mirando para todos lados, hasta toparse con el bello y fresco rostro de Pilika-¡Oh Dios un ángel!-exclamo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y parpadeando varias veces.

Ella soltó una risa juguetona.

-No, soy Pilika-dijo aún entre risitas.

-¿Pilika?, ¡Ah sí Pilika! Hip, la bella hermana de Homo Homo-dijo Hao tratando de sonar galante y de poner una mirada seductora que en definitiva parecía todo menos una táctica de seducción.

La ainu, volvió a reír al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí, a pesar de estar ebrio, Hao lucía realmente atractivo.

-¿Y que hace tan linda criaturita hip sola a estas horas de la noche?-pregunto balanceándose de un lado a otro y tomando a la joven por los hombros para no caer, esta acción ruborizo aún más a la chica del norte.

-Yo, yo los vi y pensé ayudarlos-contesto nerviosa-Mira yo sé tocar la armónica-y con mucha timidez le enseño su viejo instrumento.

-¡Genial!-exclamo el shaman sin soltarla-¡Yoh, esta señorita nos hará el acompañamiento musical!-le gritó a su hermano, luego se dirigió a Pilika-gracias, por ser tan buena-musito muy cerca del rostro de la ainu, sonrío con descaro antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios de la ainu quien quedo petrificada, sin nada de dulzura y sin miramientos, Hao comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Breves minutos que quedaron grabados en la mente de la ainu que se dejó llevar por el corazón, era eso o esperar quinientos años para poder besarlo, ¡Qué más daba si estaba borracho!, La había besado, ¡el objeto de su afecto le había dado su primer beso!

Se separo de ella con suavidad, le guiño el ojo y soltó sus hombros.

-Pues bien dulzura, muéstranos lo que sabes hacer-dijo riendo alegre.

La joven ainu tardo algunos segundos antes de reponerse del impacto inicial y sin saber como comenzó a tocar.

-¿Esa esta bien Yoh?-preguntó el shaman-¿Te la sabes? Si no para que el bombón la cambie hip, bombón-rió y la miro con lascivia.

-Esta bien, esta bien-contesto Yoh quien ya se hallaba sumamente mareado y miraba en dirección a la ventana de Anna-Tú tócale Pili y tu que esperas, órale toca Hao-le apremió haciendo un grotesco ademán con su mano a su hermano.

Hao sonrió, se acomodó su capa y comenzó a tocar arrítmicamente.

Yoh se aclaró la garganta y también comenzando a tocar ruidosamente comenzó a cantar...

--CDE—

_Este amor apasionado, anda todo alborotado por volver..._

Escuchó entre sueños una ronca voz que cantaba acompañada por unos estrenduosos e irregulares golpes sobre metal, a lo lejos le llegaba el sonido de una armónica tocada con destreza, pero era un débil murmullo entre el enorme escándalo de metal.

Cuándo el ruido se volvió intolerable, despertó sobresaltada, ¿quién hacía tanto escándalo a esas horas de la noche?

Incorporo medio cuerpo del futón y dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared.

-Las tres y media-murmuro enfadada para después mirar a lado suyo.

Por lo menos su hijo dormía tranquilo ajeno al terrible escándalo que estaban haciendo afuera.

Su curiosidad la impulso a levantarse del futón no sin antes acobijar bien al pequeño. Ya bien despierta se percató que todo ese ruido provenía de debajo de su ventana, horrorizada se arrojó contra la ventana, descorrió las cortinas y su rostro se arrugo con furia.

Yoh tocaba alegre en compañía de Hao y Pilika y por el aspecto de los hermanos se veía a leguas que estaban borrachos.

-_Tu tenías mucha razón, le hago caso al corazón y me vuelvo por volver_-cantó Yoh con el rostro chispeante al verla.

-_Y volver, vooolver, voooooooooolver, a tus brazos otra vez_-cantó con más fuerza mientras levantaba su mano y señalaba a Anna sonriendo como estúpido.

La rubia itako, se hallaba ofendidísima, ¡Eso era el colmo!, venir borracho a cantarle como si con sus lamentables berridos fuera a solucionarse todo, se alejó de la ventana y salió de la habitación dispuesta a terminar todo ese ruido que comenzaba a despertar tanto a ocupantes como a vecinos de la pensión. Pero antes se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Va a venir!-exclamo emocionada Pilika-¡Va a venir!

Yoh amplio su sonrisa de ido, tal vez la serenata había funcionado, su Annita lo había perdonado con la maravillosa idea de su hermano.

----

-¿Pero que demonios pasa allá afuera?-preguntó Ren molesto y dando un salto fuera del futón.

Talló sus ojos y se asomó por la ventana pero un enorme árbol le impedía la total vista de la situación.

-¡Rayos!-expresó frustrado, se calzo las sandalias y salió de la habitación.

----

Horo Horo levantó la vista y salió de sus pensamientos profundos en cuanto escuchó el golpeteo de las ollas, los cantos elevados y un sonido demasiado familiar, como el de una armónica.

Se levantó de su asiento y se asomo por la ventana tratando de distinguir a las tres siluetas que estaban de pie.

-¡Pilika!-gritó asombrado y aterrado al ver como Hao la sostenía por la cintura y fingía bailar con ella.

_-Llegare hasta donde estés yo sé perder, quiero volver, vooolver, vooooolver-_se escuchaba desde afuera.

-¿Sabes porque tanto escándalo?-preguntó detrás de él una fría voz.

Horo volteó y con la mirada le indico a Ren que se acercara y mirara por la ventana.

-¡Pero sí es Yoh, Hao y... y TU HERMANA!-exclamó atónito.

-Una serenata-dijo atrás de ellos Tamao.

-¿Una qué?-pregunto extrañado Horo mirando a la muchacha que se acercaba a ellos y posaba su cara en el hombro de Ren. El ainu inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

-Una serenata-repitió la joven-Todo mundo sabe que es muy especial para una chica recibir serenata del hombre que ama-explicó con voz soñadora.

-¿Enserio?-dudó Ren y la miro de solosayo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió dulce, el joven sonrió también y disimuladamente restregó su mejilla contra la de la chica.

Horo Horo hacía enormes esfuerzos por no mirar y no llorar, le dolía verlos juntos, pero una parte de él era consolada al saber que esa dulce mujer ya era feliz.

-Oigan-dijo de pronto y se sonrojó por interrumpir y estar haciendo mal tercio-¿Esa no es Anna?

Los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente y miraron con curiosidad.

A grandes zancadas y con una cubeta llena de agua Anna se dirigía hacía donde se hallaba el grupo de los chicos.

-¿Creen que...?- intento preguntar Ren mirando tanto a Tamao como Horo Horo y pasando saliva.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

--CDE—

La rubia se acercó a ellos totalmente furiosa.

Yoh al mirarla sonrió abiertamente y le cantó:

_-¿Sabes una cosa?, Te quiero niña hermosa y no sé porque_-quedó en silenció ya no recordaba más, así que para salir del apuro cambió de canción-_Cantó al pie de tu ventana pa' que sepas que te quiero tú a mi no me quieres nada, pero yo por ti me muero_-intentó acercarse a ella para abrazarla.

Pero en lugar de sentir el cálido respirar de su linda Anna sintió una corriente fría correr por su cuerpo, igual que una cubeta de agua fría...

...Y eso exactamente había sido.

-¡A callar borrachos!-vociferó Anna con violencia en cuanto terminó de vaciar el contenido de la cubeta en Yoh, que se estremeció con violencia.

Hao soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el estado de su hermana y Pilika ahogo un grito.

El mojado shaman miró detenidamente a su esposa, ella no sonreía y la mirada que tenía le hizo temblar tan violento que hasta la borrachera se le bajo.

-Anna... yo-intentó explicarse.

-¡Tú nada!-dijo con fuerza-y tú-se dirigió amenazadoramente a Hao-¡A callar!

El shaman de fuego se encogió de hombros y guardó silenció, porque cuando Anna estaba enojada era mejor obedecer y dejar atrás toda insolencia.

-¿Qué intentas con todo esto Yoh?-pregunto molesta y confundida.

-Recuperarte-contestó con sinceridad.

La joven frunció el ceño y negó decepcionada la cabeza.

-Has llegado tan lejos-le dijo desilusionada.

-Todo es por ti, TE AMO-repuso angustiado e intentando mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo.

-Mírate nada más- la itako lo señaló-Estas borracho, sucio y encima de todo llegas armando un escándalo-apretó los dientes a causa de la ira-ESO DE NINGUNA MANERA ES AMOR.

-Anna por favor escúchame-imploró acercándose a ella.

-¡Aléjate!-gritó con asco-Hueles a alcohol, no quiero escuchar tus infantiles excusas, tus estúpidas niñerías que te orillaron a embriagarte, ¡Eres un inmaduro! ¡Porque no lo entiendes!-gruño-¡Porque no te cabe en la cabeza que ya no te amo!, Hagas lo que hagas no podrás recuperarme ¡Porque YA NO TE AMO! ¡Entiende NO TE AMO!

-Eso no es verdad-dijo desesperado.

-Lo es Yoh, ya no te quiero, no siento por ti más que repugnancia, TE ODIO, TE ODIO-gritó llorando con desesperación dio medio vuelta y desapareció corriendo.

Yoh quedó de pie, totalmente desecho, miró a Hao, quien agachó la cabeza, a Pilika que le miró con pena y compasión, sintió frío y seis pares de ojos mirándolo a través de una de las ventanas, elevó sus ojos y miró a Tamao quien lo contempló con misericordia, Ren suspiro fuerte y sus ojos amarillos denotaron lástima y Horo Horo le dirigió la mirada más triste del mundo, el ainu se dio cuenta de que todo había llegado lejos, demasiado lejos.

Las nubes despejaron la luna y el viento sopló con fuerte, sollozando lamentos; y el joven shaman tomó una determinante resolución ante toda esta amarga situación.

Por Anna y por Hana, por ellos lo haría.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Bien que tal, un capitulo salido de mi propia melancolía, bueno un poco, es que esta lloviendo y a pesar que me gusta mucho la lluvia mi mamá me impidió salir a caminar debajo de ella, así que en vista de mi rotunda negativa escribí este capitulo frente a mi ventana mientras veía llover además pronto me mudare de casa y eso me sumió en una tristeza sana. En fin, no aburro más con esto, solo quiero decirles que el próximo capitulo será el capitulo final de esta historia, **¡Así es lectores, el capitulo 50 será el final de Tardes Negras!**, así que espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, ahora pasare a contestar sus reviews tan siempre inspiradores:

Anna Kyôyama A: Muchas gracias espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Andrea k-16: No es malo, si es bien lindo, a veces, en fin esa borrachera si paso de verdad, mi hermano y yo fuimos por unos amigos en común que se hallaban en tales condiciones, fue tan chusca la situación que me imagine a los gemelos todos ebrios.

Hikari yuuko: Esa borrachera fue real, sucedió, yo estaba ahí y también me reí XD... bueno pasando a Ren y Tamao me pareció lo justo para los dos y a mí me apena dejar solo a Horo y a Hao pero por lo mientras Pilika ya recibió su beso y lamentablemente esto llega a su fin.

Kaoruluz: Un momento cómico dentro de tanto drama ya nos hacía falta y de su borrachera ya viste los resultados.

Chareik: Pues les caerá bastante mal y su serenata fue bastante frustrante para Yoh especialmente, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Haruko-sama: Así son los hombres, tienen momentos de lucidez solo de vez en vez y cuando crees que han logrado sus neuronas pensar, oh desilusión XD, y eso fue lo que le paso a Yoh... ¿Estuvo romántico? Yo creí que me había quedado algo frío pero ya veo que no... ¡Hay la luz!, Lo que yo daría por ver esa luz (en realidad la veo, pero nadie tiene porque saber que la veo)... Lo bueno de este caso es que Hiromi murió y ya no volverá a aparecer en ningún fic (por lo menos en uno mío ya no)... Cuídate mucho amiga.

Keiko Asakura: ¡Neechan te extraño!, aunque estoy feliz porque espero que estés bien y te vaya bien en todo lo que hagas... Pasando al fic, un momento gracioso dentro de todo ese mar de lágrimas al parecer nos cayó bastante bien a todos y déjame contarte que esa borrachera sucedió en verdad, dos tipos hicieron casi exactamente lo mismo que Yoh y que Hao, claro esta que omití cosas y agregue otras más por aquello del sello personal, ese día fue muy divertido XD... Lastima de la serenata, en parte ella tuvo la razón... Yoh madurara pero eso lo veras en el ultimo capitulo... Ese RenxTamao pensé que había estado muy frío, pero al parecer si salió un tanto romanticón y puse poquito de HaoxPilika, hasta me doy miedo por tal mix de parejas... Cuídate mucho, échale ganas al colegio y yo te mando un beso y un abrazo fuerte.

Indhira Morillo: Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Keiko sk: Esa canción es una de mis favoritas y es muy triste por eso la puse... Si muy romántico para todos menos para la itako, ella esta muy dolida y cree que lo mejor para Hana es estar lejos de Yoh, ella siente que hace lo correcto ya que no desea que su bebé sufra como ella sufrió, aunque sí debo reconocer que Yoh ha sufrido.

Ghia-Hikari: Yoh y Hao juntos son todo un caso y más si están borrachos, por eso decidí colocarlos así en el fic, pues ya estas próxima a saber el final y espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

Sakura Soul: Créeme yo también recordé muchas cosas cómicas con este capitulo... muchas gracias y yo también espero seamos amigas, ¿te molesta si te agrego a mi msn?

Seinko: Eran tan graciosos, en fin... al parecer a Anna no le agrado mucho la serenata para ella fue un montón de escándalo mal fundamentado... Es que esos dos merecían la felicidad absoluta en verdad, ambos sufrieron bastante como para dejarlos solos, lo siento por Horo pero en la vida es así, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde.

Idgie Jones: Tenías buenos motivos para tener miedo, mira nada más el resultado de semejante osadía... Yoh saldrá a flote tal y como debe de ser, el mismo se hundió y el mismo saldrá bien librado ya lo veras... En realidad esa pareja no quedaba junta en el boceto original pero se me hacía muy injusto para ambos después de todo se ganaron estar juntos y tienes razón no he visto un TamaoxManta, tal vez hasta haga uno XD... Todos me dicen lo mismo pero yo creo que ninguna televisora se fijaría en mis historias solo me consuela que se hizo un guión con un capitulo de este fic para un examen de dramaturgía en el colegio... cuídate mucho.

Minamo: ¡Orgullosamente mexicano! Tal como yo XD, pues si que hicieron un mega osote y les queda bien ese tipo de charros especial a Hao que nada más de imaginarlo babeo (lo siento Hao es muy sexy)... es que era lo justo dejarlos juntos, pobres... y ya estamos a un paso de terminar.

Maty: Muchas gracias por el comentario, en realidad lo que escribo son cosas que pueden suceder o suceden... En cuanto a Ren ya era hora de muchas cosas tanto para él como Tamao, también a Yoh le llegara su hora, ya lo veras...

Tamasaku: No agradezcas, esa pareja la destine a ultimo minuto y en este capitulo creo que hubo un poco más de esa linda parejita.

Viosil Uab: Otoutochan cada vez me sorprendo de lo muy analítico que eres y aún así conmoverte un poco con las cosas que no te agradan... Es que Anna representa el amor maternal en su máxima expresión es por eso que resultan encantadoras todas esas escenas... Créeme todos los hombres borrachos son lamentables XD, si pensabas que no tendrían éxito ¡Bingo! Has ganado... nada XD y su gusto musical no es malo, son canciones lindas que si las escucharas me darías la razón... y ese día nos vimos y creo que ya estas mejor, ahora la que esta enferma soy yo, no es bueno comer mucho chocolate... cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo fuerte, saludos a tu familia.

SammyAsakura: Y dará otro giro en el capitulo final, puse esa parte cómica ya que era para relajar al lector de tanto dolor y sufrimiento... sí son muy graciosos, en cuanto a su vocabulario, cuando se esta borracho no se sabe lo que se dice XD... A mi también me da tristeza hacer llorar a Hana ya que no tiene la culpa de que sus padres se peleen y en cuanto a Hao y Pilika no lo sé, ya es muy pronto para cambiar el contexto pero tal vez pueda hacer algo.. No te apures si no puedes dejarlo, es importante pero si no hay dinero o la escuela absorbe yo entiendo a la perfección todo eso.

Cute-Hunter: Yo también me reí al escribirlo, era tan nítido que casi se podía tocar... al menos coincidimos en una canción, creo que son las más populares a la hora de las borracheras, gracias por el review, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Budam: Yo también no deseo que acabe pero todo tiene que tener un final... Una borrachera MUY real, salida especialmente de la realidad, no te creas muy cerca de la prepa en la que iba había un bar y te vendían el alcohol aunque fueras menor de edad, cada cosa que veías XD... Ambos se lo merecen, es lo justo... No te deprimas tengo varias historias en mente y créeme que yo no descanso hasta que todos mis proyectos estén terminados... Cuídate mucho.

Riku chan: Eso es muy común, se abrazan y se dicen que se quieren por eso lo puse, yo también me reí bastante al escribirlo y al releerlo... Hao, eso lo veras pronto... Claro que ya era hora, además ya no hay quien se interponga entre Yoh y Anna bueno a excepción del orgullo de la segunda... cuídate mucho.

Anis Katsuragi: No tienes que agradecer para eso estoy aquí, contesto los reviews que amablemente cada uno de los lectores me dejan, una leve muestra de mi agradecimiento... Es que siempre me ha gustado lo complicado, y cuando decidí hacer un fic seriado decidí que deseaba poner cosas reales, cosas que pudieran suceder, saliéndome del convencionalismo de otros fic, de los cuales muchos son excelentes... Lamentablemente Hao no quedara con Tamao, era justo dejarla a ella con Ren, creo que ambos se lo merecían de alguna manera... cuídate mucho.

Lian Black: Amiga mía, ese Horo Horo es un amor y lo único que desea es el bienestar de la mujer amada y la borrachera salió de una situación bastante real y demasiado graciosa, cuídate mucho.

Annami punk: Es que esos dos son tan lindos y graciosos que borrachos se volaron la barda, una escena light que ya nos hacía falta a todos y su serenata donde salió perdiendo nuestro querido shaman.. Y el TamaoxRen era lo justo para ambos personajes.

Riruyo Tao: Mucho trabajo pero ahí la llevo, ya lo sé pero hay lugares donde sí, yo conozco varios aquí en el D.F que te recomendaré con mucho gusto XD... No creo que a Horo se le curen así las penas pero lo hubieran invitado, es tan noble ese muchacho... Lo bueno aquí es que a Ren por fin se dio cuenta de que alguien lo ama y Tamao es feliz... échale ganas a la escuela y espero hayas descansado mucho el fin de semana.

Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho, coman chocolates, échense un tequilita de vez en cuando (no es cierto XD), y vean LA MALA EDUCACIÓN donde sale mi novio Gael García (Sueña) una buena película con trama interesante, bien dirigida y estupendamente actuada, bien, yo me despido y nos vemos en el capitulo final, chao.


	50. Eclipse total del corazón

**Nota: **Por favor lean este capitulo con calma y con mucha atención.

**Capitulo 50: **Eclipse total del corazón.

Amaneció despejado y el sol se coló por su ventana, brillantes destellos dorados se estrellaron en su cara. Entreabrió primero los ojos levemente, los sentía pesados, quiso moverse pero el cuerpo le pesaba enormemente y la cabeza le dolía en exceso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Yoh Asakura se incorporó lentamente del futón, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y la paso por su cara con pereza, tratando de recordar.

Cerró los ojos una vez más y movió suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro, volvió a abrirlos solo para comprobar que todas aquellas duras palabras no fueron un sueño y volvieron a resonar una vez más en su mente: _ya no te amo, te odio._

Lo odiaba y no podía culparla, dio un suspiro largo y se incorporo totalmente. Camino hacía la ventana y la abrió dejando pasar un aire tibio, estiro su delgado cuerpo y contemplo el cielo lleno de hermosas nubes.

-Lo haré hoy-murmuró para sí y su rostro se llenó de seriedad y determinación.

-CDE—

-Buenos días-saludó sin mucho entusiasmo el ainu al entrar al comedor.

Tanto su hermana como Ren y Tamao contestaron con un gesto de cansancio con la mano. Hao Asakura lo miró de solosayo antes de apurar la cuarta taza de café cargado.

Horo Horo se sentó en el lugar acostumbrado y adopto la misma postura que los demás: melancólica y vacía.

-E ¿Yoh?-preguntó el joven del norte dando un bostezo.

-No se ha levantado todavía-contestó Hao ásperamente y se sirvió otra taza de café.

-¿por qué preguntas?-cuestiono Ren quien se hallaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos apagados.

-Nada más-contestó encogiendo los hombros-Supongo que es lógico después de lo de ayer no creo que quiera levantarse nunca más.

-Tal vez-dijo en un suspiro Tamao-lo de anoche fue terrible.

-Sí-corroboró Pilika soñolienta y dirigió una mirada significativa a Hao, quien desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Pilika ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto el mayor de los Asakura con gravedad.

La joven se sobresaltó y contesto afirmativamente antes de salir tras el shaman de la habitación.

-¿Y ahora estos?-preguntó Horo frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

Ren se encogió de hombros y Tamao le dirigió una suave sonrisa por respuesta.

---

-Debo pedirte una disculpa-comenzó Hao mirando a la joven de cabellos celestes-Estaba borracho, no fue mi intención ofenderte.

-No lo hiciste-dijo la chica llanamente.

Hao elevó una ceja confundido.

-Me gustas Hao, me gustas mucho-explicó Pilika antes de abalanzarse sobre él, tomarle de las solapas y hundir su boca en la del sorprendido shaman quien abrió enormemente los ojos debido al sorpresivo asalto.

Quedó por un momento sin aire y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca cuando se separó de él aún así confrontó su mirada, no se arrepentía de haberle confesado sus sentimientos y mucho menos de besarlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Hao anonadado todavía.

-Ya te lo dije me gustas-contestó la joven mientras sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora-Tenía que hacerlo Hao, no iba a esperar quinientos años para besarte.

El shaman quedó sin habla, ninguna chica había sido tan directa y atrevida como la que tenía enfrente.

-Yo... -intento hablar pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que decir.

-No digas nada, yo sé que amas a otra-dijo con amargura la ainu-Pero si no hacía y decía todo esto no iba a poder soportar este gran afecto que crece día con día desde que te volví a ver y ahora que te he besado me he dado cuenta de que te amo.

-¿Me amas?-cuestionó sorprendido-No puedes, no me conoces.

-Sé que suena irreal-la joven se tragaba las ganas de llorar y de salir corriendo debido a la vergüenza-Pero es verdad.

Hao sonrió con una extraña ternura, nadie lo había amado o al menos no se lo habían dicho tan abiertamente y con el corazón en la mano y por primera vez en su vida pronunció aquella palabra que significo mucho para la muchacha.

-Gracias-dijo con sinceridad-Muchas gracias por tenerme en tan alta estima-se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente su mejilla-Pero no te merezco...

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-... Por lo menos no en esta vida-terminó el shaman y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Tal vez, quizás-le interrumpió-los grandes espíritus sean benevolentes contigo y conmigo; y dentro de quinientos años nos crucen irremediablemente en el mismo camino.

-¿Te iras cierto?-preguntó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero brillantes de esperanza.

-Lamentablemente sí, no cumplí bien mi cometido y a causa de mis descuidos Yoh sufre desesperadamente-su semblante se ensombreció con notabilidad.

-No es tu culpa-le reconfronto la joven al mismo tiempo que posaba su blanca mano en la mejilla del joven-Yoh se lo busco.

-Lo sé-suspiró-pero si yo no me hubiese metido en su vida desde un principio nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

-Hao, no hables así-lo reprendió-Era su destino, el de ambos, el de todos nosotros, podemos correr, huir, pero jamás escaparemos de lo que nos esta predestinado, ese fue el error de Yoh: Querer escapar de su destino; y en eso Hao tú no tienes la culpa.

El joven volvió a dirigirle una franca sonrisa.

-De verdad espero volver a encontrarte Pilika y lucharé por ser merecedor de tu persona, todo ese sacrificio lo vales, serás una buena esposa-su comentario sonrojo a la muchacha.

-Sí esta en nuestro destino así será y tu Hao Asakura no podrás escapar-dijo divertida antes de volverlo a besar y Hao meramente se dejó atrapar.

----

Anna entró al comedor con su hijo en brazos, inspeccionó con la mirada alrededor para evitar a Yoh en caso necesario y se alegró al no verlo en el comedor.

El pequeño Hana también miró a cada una de las personas reunidas, buscaba a su papá o en su defecto a su tío Hao, había amanecido con muchas ganas de jugar, de salir al parque y de reventar burbujas de jabón, pero tuvo que contarse con su tío Ren que lo elevaba por los aires mientras su mamá preparaba su papilla matutina.

Ninguna persona hablaba, se hallaban fundidas en una depresión colectiva que las risas de Hana no pudieron borrar y el humor de Anna en aquella mañana no ayudaba en mucho.

La licuadora cesó de funcionar y sirvió la mezcla en un platito, tomó a su hijo una vez más en sus brazos y lo sentó en su regazo, calladamente comenzó a alimentarlo.

-¿Qué nadie piensa hablar esta mañana?-pregunto la rubia intentando sonar animada y sonriendo levemente.

-¿Tú tienes ganas de fingir?-preguntó a su vez Ren.

A Anna la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-Esto se salió totalmente de control-dijo Horo Horo mirando a Anna.

-Ya lo sé y no tienes porque echármelo en cara-su voz sonaba bastante molesta.

-Perdón-se disculpo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No me pidas perdón-repuso con frialdad-tantas veces he escuchado esa palabra que ya no le encuentro significado alguno.

-¿Qué harás Anna?-pregunto Ren mirándola de reojo.

-No lo sé-contestó con sinceridad- Ayer creía saber perfectamente que hacer pero hoy...

-A amanecido tan distinto que ya no sabes que camino seguir-completó Hao entrando con el rostro serio.

La joven itako lo miró con desdén y el pequeño Hana comenzó a moverse con regocijo.

-Solo vine por otra taza de café-dijo al notar la impávida mirada de su cuñada.

-¿y mi hermana?-le preguntó en joven Usui.

-En el jardín-contestó con simpleza.

-¿Y que tanto hablaban tú y ella?-volvió a preguntar.

-Eso mono del norte... –se sirvió la taza y se acercó a él-No te incumbe-sonrió cínicamente y salió no sin antes hacerle cosquillas al bebé en su pancita.

-Ese engreído-se quejo el ainu.

Pero nadie lo escuchó todos miraban atentos a Anna que se incorporó y se sirvió una taza de té antes de continuar dándole de comer a Hana como si la presencia de Hao no hubiese estado nunca.

----

-¿Qué vas a que?-su pregunta era casi un grito.

-Ya lo escuchaste, así que vete preparando-contestó Yoh llenó de aplomo.

-¡Estas loco!-exclamó su hermano tirando el contenido de su taza en el suelo.

-No ya no lo estoy, esa es mi decisión así que espero la respetes-respiro hondo-es la primera cosa cuerda y sensata que hago en mi vida así que te pido de favor no trates de persuadirme-Yoh lo miró serio-Ve por una jerga y limpia eso-le ordenó antes de salir-Para cuando te llamé espero estés listo-se escuchó que le dijo desde el pasillo.

-¡Yoh baka!-vociferó enfadado.

----

Estaba listo, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan fuerte y seguro de si mismo, esta vez no tuvo que preparar un discurso porque sabía de antemano que palabras utilizar, esta vez no se equivocaría.

Interrumpió en el comedor dejando a todos sorprendidos no por su repentina aparición sino por el semblante grave que llevaba plasmado en el rostro. No hubo necesidad de pedirles que se marcharan, todos los presentes, exceptuando a Anna, se retiraron en silencio y Horo que fue el último en salir, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se miraron larga y profundamente, ella determinada a no huir, él con la certeza de que ella le escucharía.

El bebé soltó una divertida risa y estiró sus bracitos hacía su padre, acción que su madre reprimió al abrazarlo fuertemente, Hana comprendió y se mantuvo quieto.

-No vine a gritar, suplicar y llorar-comenzó él-porque ya de nada me serviría, con eso no borraría el daño que te he hecho, mi vida misma no me alcanzaría para pagarte con creces todas las lágrimas que has derramado-se sentó frente a ella y prosiguió-He sido un imbécil y un estúpido.

Anna arqueó una ceja.

-Lo sé, tarde me voy dando cuenta de lo que soy, de lo que hice y de lo que he hecho-la miró fijamente-Nunca me di cuenta en realidad cuanto te dolía y no sabía el daño que te hacía, me dedique a ver solo por mi persona, me llené de egoísmo y me encerré en mi mismo, me volví egocéntrico y no me percate de lo que tú y mi hijo necesitaban.

Ella desvió su mirada de la de él y respiró profundamente.

-No vas a hablarme ¿verdad?-pregunto con la mirada apagada y acariciando la mano de su esposa sutilmente, Anna al sentir el contacto retiró violenta su mano-Lo suponía-tragó saliva amarga-Y no esperaba sinceramente que lo hicieras y ya que tengo toda tu atención te debo aclarar una cosa.

La itako volvió a clavar su mirada en la de él, totalmente predispuesta a escuchar las niñerías de su esposo... Por ultima vez.

-Yo NUNCA, JAMÁS, me acosté con Hiromi-mojó sus labios-confieso sí que la bese y la acaricie pero jamás le hice el amor, eso solo te lo he hecho a ti-Anna hizo un gesto despectivo-No me creas si no quieres, pero esa es la verdad, cuando estuve a punto de acostarme con ella de forma irremediable recordé nuestra primera noche juntos-se llevó su mano a su sien y la apretó suavemente-y no pude, no pude acostarme con ella ¿y sabes porqué? Porque hacer el amor significa algo mucho más allá del sexo y ese significado Annita solo lo encontré estando contigo.

-Te pido de la manera más atenta que no vuelvas a decirme Annita-dijo con estoica e indiferente voz la rubia.

Yoh asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé que me fui en momentos importantes-prosiguió el shaman y cambiando de tema-y esos momentos jamás regresaran, sé que me perdí en mi mismo olvidando por completo el sentimiento profundo que siento por ti-sonrió débilmente y con melancolía- Es por eso que he decidido dejarte en libertad-pronunció tratando de evitar que el dolor lo carcomiera, le costaba tanto renunciar a ella.

Anna abrió los ojos inmensamente, "¿por qué llora mi corazón?" Se preguntó.

-Te dejó libre Annita, perdón, Anna-desvió la mirada y suspiró-Volveré a Izumo, enfrentare a mi abuela y le pediré que exima el matrimonio para que puedas ser feliz.

La rubia itako sintió un feroz golpe en el pecho, "Son sentimientos que no puedo controlar" pensó.

Yoh se incorporó lánguidamente, tratando de dominar las ganas de retractarse y besarla apasionadamente, la amaba tanto que por eso la dejaba en libertad, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿Me permites despedirme?-preguntó con la mirada llena de anhelo.

La joven comprendió y asintió. Yoh tomo en brazos al pequeño Hana, quien al instante sonrió y comenzó a llenarle la cara de húmedos besos en tanto sus manitas se aferraban a su cuello, el joven shaman lo estrecho con fuerza, esa sería la ultima vez que lo tendría en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la cabeza y con una suave caricia acompañada de una sonrisa acaparó la atención del bebé.

-Hana-murmuró tiernamente-quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y lo haré siempre-el pequeño lo miró confundido, no comprendía porque su papá estaba despidiéndose-Y si algún día quieres charlar o buscarme cuando seas mayor, yo estaré ahí para escucharte y ayudarte-le sonrió con dulzura mientras acomodaba sus rebeldes cabellos-Esto es lo mejor para ti y tu mamá hijo-dijo con tristeza y lo abrazó con fuerza una vez más antes de devolvérselo a Anna.

-Papá, papá, papá-llamaba desesperado el pequeño, sentía que no volvería a ver a su padre y no quería, no quería que él se fuera.

Yoh se arrodilló a su altura.

-Entiende Hana, yo no puedo hacerlos felices, a mi lado solo encuentran sufrimiento, es lo mejor hijo, Ren será un buen padre para ti-los ojos del shaman estaban vidriosos, pero estaba decidido a no llorar-Por eso ahora tú cuidaras a tu mamá y la harás muy feliz-depositó un suave beso en la cabeza del niño antes de incorporarse y dirigirse a la itako.

-Ahora eres libre Anna, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y que encuentres en Ren toda la felicidad que yo prometí darte y que nunca te di, adiós-dijo, dio media vuelta y gritó-¡Hao, es hora de irnos!

Hao bajó rápidamente y encontró al pie de las escaleras a Yoh que respiraba con dificultad, todo esto le era muy difícil, pero antes de irse ella tenía que saber una cosa más...

-Espérame en la puerta, ahora vuelvo-le dijo a su hermano y regreso a donde estaba Anna.

Tenía que decírselo, necesitaba decírselo...

-Anna-pronunció su nombre y ella se estremeció-Por favor Anna, solo te pido que me creas... –la miro profundamente perdiéndose en los oscuros ojos de su esposa-... créeme cuando te digo que te amo- respiro hondo y salió de la habitación.

La joven tragó saliva y bajo la mirada.

-Vámonos-le dijo a su hermano antes de tomar su maleta y salir de la pensión.

Hao lo siguió con el rostro llenó de pena y cuando Yoh lo miró solo pudo reconfortarlo con una sencilla sonrisa y con la luz rojiza del atardecer, Yoh Asakura se fue.

En cuanto escuchó que cerraron la puerta, Ren Tao confundido y alterado irrumpió en el comedor.

-¿¡Es que vas a dejar que el amor de tu vida se valla!?-gritó el chino atónito ante la postura de la rubia quien no contestó, Ren dio un gruñido de frustración y salió estrepitosamente.

Anna quedó sola y en silencio, abrazando con fuerza a su hijo y su mirada clavada en el té.

FIN.

**Notas: ** Respiren profundo y cuenten hasta diez antes de gritar: ¡Esta loca esta tipa! ¿Qué clase de final es ese? o ¿Ese es el final?... por favor escuchen antes de querer matarme, demandarme y hacer un muñeco vudú de mi persona por hacer semejante final... **No se desesperen y esperen el epílogo que publicare el próximo jueves**, ¿Qué dijeron? Esta loca ya dejó así la historia, ¡Pues no!

Ahora después de toda esta explicación con la cual espero estén respirando normalmente yo paso a contestar esos lindos reviews que tan amablemente me han hecho el favor de mandarme:

Andrea K-16: Es divertido mientras no vomiten... Pues créelo yo también voy a extrañarlo TT ... Lo que hizo Yoh me dolió pero en fin, lo de que si va a recuperar a su familia lo veras en el epilogo... Si mi mamá me dijo que si ne enfermaba no me iba cuidar. Cuídate mucho.

Ten-Chan D: Guau hiciste maratón de TN... Muchas gracias por tu review y por supuesto que te doy permiso solo coloca mi nombre como autora de la historia y que me baso en la serie de Hiroyuki Takei, sería para mí un gran honor, una vez más gracias y tu también cuídate mucho.

Li Reiku: Pues ya se acaba, aunque hubiese sido muy bueno que fuera eterno XD, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Lian Black: Amiga mía este es el final lamentablemente... Pues la borrachera fue una situación real, demasiado real y me reí mucho ese día... Yo también quiero un Hana pero no tengo con quien hacer uno XD... Vaya al parecer le salieron muchas admiradoras a Horo Horo... Y Pilika con Hao fue una locura que se me ocurrió cuando jugaba botella con unos amigos, creo que hacen linda pareja, extraña pero linda, cuídate mucho.

Viosil Uab: Otoutochan estaba muy inspirada cuando escribí ese soliloquio de pensamientos y dárselos a Horo fue algo que salió natural, yo creo que ese shaman piensa y siente más de lo que los demás creen... ¿Con crees que en eso me inspire? Pues estas equivocado mi estimado Viosil, esa serenata y esa borrachera fueron una situación bastante graciosa que luego te contare cuando haya tiempo... Pues casi no, en realidad más o menos, solo cuando es amor a la mexicana XD... Las cosas locas que se me pueden ocurrir al jugar a la botella, pero creo que llegamos a buen terminó con las relaciones de tus personajes, harás un fic fabuloso y deja de malcriarme o terminare por creerme todas esas cosas... Gracias por la felicitación pero tal vez este éxito no se vuelva a repetir, saludos a tu familia, cuídate y te mando un beso otoutochan favorito y adorado.

Haruko sama: No llores amiga, si tienes fe y esperanza volverás a ver la luz... Pues tus presentimientos no estaban tan errados pero tengo un as bajo la manga, ya lo veras... Son tan lindos que juntos son para comérselos a besos a los dos (yo a Hao, tu puedes quedarte con Yoh XD)... Si pobre Horo pero es fuerte y saldrá adelante... Pues espero no me lleguen las demandas este mes XD... ¡Ve esa novela esta padrisíma! Y si me sirvió, muchas gracias, esa obra la montare para mi examen de dirección, me salvaste la vida, gracias, cuídate mucho, un beso.

Seinko: Creo que ambas escenas fueron muy bonitas y yo llore con la reflexión del ainu... Pues esto terminó, casi termina, pero no te preocupes ya tengo otra historia en mente que espero te cautive.

Idgie Jones: Pues eso lo veremos en el epilogo y ¿tu también te apuntas? Al parecer ahora todas quieren con el joven que vino del norte XD... Ese mix de pensamientos son basados en las relaciones de amistad reales tal vez por eso te llegó... Ah no les paso lo del balde, fue peor, les arrojaron una maceta XD, fue gracioso verlos saltar para esquivarla... Cuídate mucho.

Riku chan: Un total desastre eso fue lo que les sucedió, muy gracioso pero a la vez ¡hay Dios! XD, si la borrachera fue real, si hubieras estado también te hubieras reído mucho... Mis locas parejas que suelo mezclar cuando estoy con mis compañeros jugando a la botella, puse un poco con leve esperanza para ellos... Esa parte de Horo me fascino escribirla, estaba muy inspirada y creo que de verdad vieron lo que deseaba que vieran... Tendrá un buen final, quiero mucho a ese personaje, tan sensato y noble... Pues en este final no hubo reconciliación pero tal vez la haya en el epilogo, cuídate mucho.

Minamo: Pues tus dudas quedaron resueltas con este inesperado / esperado final y ya ves que habrá epilogo... Por supuesto que tengo otra historia, aunque aún no determino bien de cuantos capítulos será... Por cierto debo admitirlo amo a Diego Luna y Gael es solo un pretexto pero aún así no me molestaría tenerlo de amante XD, cuídate mucho.

Budam: tenía que pagar por sus estupideces... Esa duda sobre Horo la resolveré en el epilogo... Y claro que seguiré escribiendo.

Rikbiel: Tal vez sientas que es mucho drama porque en algunos aspectos pueden parecer situaciones reales, en realidad creo que tener la responsabilidad de un bebé a los 16 es verdaderamente todo un drama XD... Esa duda te la respondo en el epilogo, cuídate.

Keiko sk: Esta bien, luego te enviare a mis dos borrachos favoritos para que te den una serenata XD... y el epilogo traerá más sorpresas.

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: No te preocupes... Horo estará bien y Pilika se dio un agasajo que ya quisiera yo en sueños tener XD... Yo me basé en una borrachera real... Espero el final te haya gustado y si esperas el epilogo te llevaras gratas sorpresas.

Kaoruluz: Yoh tenía que sufrir, el daño que le hizo a Anna no es de a gratis, a mi me da pena también pero que le voy hacer.

Kaoru Takeda: A mi también me entra la melancolía al pensar que esta historia termina y te agradezco que hayas seguido la historia desde siempre... Pues creo que si fue inesperado, mi hermana dijo que era un final bastante extraño... Ese cubetazo fue la respuesta que Yoh buscaba y las reflexiones de Horo son basadas en hechos reales y mucha inspiración... cuídate mucho y espero leas el epilogo.

Xris: Amiga este es el final de mi historia, espero no haberte desilusionado... Pues no se puede todo en esta vida y la felicidad es cosa efímera... Muchas gracias por recomendar este fic y por creer que es bastante bueno y no creí llegar a 50 capítulos, y por supuesto que ya tengo en puerta otra historia, cuídate mucho y espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Sakura soul: Muchas gracias de verdad por esos halagos que me sonrojan y habrá otro fic al termino de este... En realidad yo también me duermo cuando me pongo happy y en la borrachera en la cual me base yo estaba extrañamente sobria... Hao tiene esperanzas y Horo, eso lo veras en el epilogo... Ya te agregue al msn espero verte pronto por ahí, cuídate mucho.

Keiko Asakura: Neechan, tu tan intuitiva como siempre supongo que este final ya te lo veías venir... Claro Anna siempre tiene la razón por eso es mi modelo a seguir XD... Era lo justo para esos dos chicos y Hao y Pilika pues hubo un poquito... Por mi no esperaras tanto pero por Viosil... mejor espera una actuación de él sentada XD... Ojala podamos venos pronto, cuídate, un beso y un abrazo.

Solcito: Pues una situación bastante sensata, espero hayas disfrutado el final.

Ghia Hikari: Es que hasta borrachos son divinos, Hubo un poquito de HaoxPilika y Horo Horo ya veré que hago con él.

Riruyo Tao: Por supuesto todavía tengo muchas historias en mente... Pues vas a tener que hacer casting porque hubo muchas que deseaban quedarse con el ainu XD.

Annami punk: Todo tiene un fin y a TN le llegó para tristeza mía... Es que Yoh escucha a Hao y al parecer Hao no es muy brillante cuando esta borracho... y tus dudas espero que este capitulo te las haya aclarado, no agradezcas el review si tu historia me gusta mucho, cuídate.

Yo chan1: Muchas gracias por el comentario y más vale tarde que nunca ¿no crees? XD... Pues si no triunfo como actriz al menos ya tendré otra profesión para vivir, cuídate y muchas gracias.

Maty: No te preocupes, al menos te la pasaste bien y hasta ligaste XD... Pues tengo mucho trabajo pero aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, cuídate mucho.

Hikari yuuko: Lo sé, la trigonometría es fatal, en realidad yo nunca fui muy brillante en matemáticas y aún me pregunto como pase los tres años de prepa esa materia... Pues espero no haberte desilusionado con el final, y la borrachera fue casi igual, cuídate mucho.

Anne M, Riddle: Un as eso exactamente es lo que tengo para el epilogo y terminara esta historia, no mandes al grupo terrorista o no Habrá más historias Xd... Ya veras como todo lo soluciono, cuídate mucho.

May sk: No te apures... Ese Hao x Pilika fue algo que se me ocurrió y al menos no se queda tan solito el señor Hao... Al menos pago Yoh, era lo justo para Anna y si es un tonto pero así son todos los hombres, hay excepciones pero son raras, muy raras... cuídate y espero este final te haya agradado.

Ahora sí me despido, espero no haberlos desilusionado con este final y yo los veo en el epilogo de esta historia, chao.


	51. Epilogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**Do you believe in the destiny?**

-Aquí vamos-murmuro para sí antes de exhalar un suspiro.

Mantenía su pequeña maleta en una mano y con la otra sostenía con fuerza la mano del niño, camino tres pasos y soltando por un instante la valija, llamó a la puerta; No esperó demasiado, el portón de madera se abrió de par en par permitiéndole la entrada, tomó su equipaje y jalando levemente al pequeño, se adentraron a la mansión.

----

Era una mañana tranquila de primavera, como cualquier otra.

Caminaba distraído como siempre, pateando de vez en cuando alguna roca, contemplando el paisaje y recordando los viejos tiempos. Se sentó debajo del viejo árbol de sakura donde años atrás, muchos años atrás, él y su amada Anna habían compartido el almuerzo después de arduos entrenamientos. Colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

----

Había sido un milagro que Kino Asakura no matara en la sala de su solemne mansión a su nieto Yoh que había llegado sucio, con su gemelo maldito y una escandalosa noticia.

-¡No tienes perdón de Dios!-gritó en aquella ocasión cuando le contó todos los pormenores de su actual situación.

La anciana despotricó en contra de su nieto por más de tres horas, en las cuales Yoh sostuvo la mirada firme y la cabeza y el cuerpo erguidos, aguantó como se lo había prometido y por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia agacho la cabeza e imploro piedad y perdón. La anciana señora tomó esta repentina actitud como signo de madurez, así que le permitió quedarse en casa bajo la promesa de que ella se encargaría de todos los pormenores del divorcio, el joven shaman no tuvo motivos para negarse y desde ese entonces se hizo cargo de los pocos discípulos que albergaba la mansión.

En cuanto a su hermano gemelo, Hao Asakura, la anciana después de su larga letanía encontró fuerzas para hacerle un minucioso interrogatorio al "desaparecido" shaman, que iban de preguntas tales como "¿qué demonios haces en este mundo otra vez Hao?" Hasta "¿Te gusta el té de limón?". Hao contestó con ese cinismo tan característico de su persona cada una de las preguntas, además de agregar que las cosas para él en este mundo habían concluido y que ese tipo de preguntas se le hacían "Carentes de sentido, estúpidas y sin fundamento, pronto me iré _abuelita_, ¿para que armas tanto escándalo?" Y entonces fue cuando vino la pregunta sobre el té de limón. Desde entonces Hao convivió con sus padres, abuelos y hermano en total armonía y tranquilidad, comiendo pastelillos y bebiendo té y coca cola a más no poder.

Al cabo de dos meses, el antiguo shaman de fuego (y habiendo conseguido un bronceado perfecto) se despidió de sus familiares, se despidió en medio de calurosos abrazos, lágrimas de su madre y palabras de agradecimiento por parte de Yoh, a quien además le entregó una carta para que la enviara lo más pronto posible, de ella también quería despedirse; y entonces en medio de luces y colores (igual a un mega espectáculo teatral) el joven Hao Asakura regresó a la eternidad con la firme promesa, "amenaza más bien" como dijo Kino, de regresar dentro de quinientos años para participar en el torneo de shamanes.

De eso había pasado un año y medio...

----

"_Querida Pilika:_

_No deseaba irme como un malagradecido, sé que no te había escrito en tanto tiempo pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para hacerlo, mi misión aquí terminó si bien no con un final feliz al menos hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance._

_Entonces te digo hasta luego, decir adiós es una cosa muy fea, y despedirnos en persona hubiera sido demasiado traumático para mí (por aquello de las lagrimas), así que te dejó en pie mi promesa y solo esperemos que dentro de cinco siglos tú y yo volvamos a encontrarnos._

_Esperando tu completa y total felicidad en esta vida, se despide de ti:_

_Hao Asakura"_

¿Cuántas veces había releído esa carta? ¿Cien, doscientas veces?, no lo sabía con certeza, en realidad si lo sabía, pero le encantaba tanto revivir la promesa que fingía estar en el campo en pleno verano trabajando en el cultivo de

plantas y sorprenderse al recibir y leer la carta en medio de la nada y llena de Kropocus a su alrededor.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Pilika?-le pregunto en medio de un reproche su hermano mayor-¿Hasta cuando vas a...?

-A dejar de torturarte así-completo la chica dando un suspiro de cansancio-No me torturo hermano solo me recuerdo a mi misma la promesa de reencontrarme con Hao.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que la olvidas tan fácil?-cuestiono con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé-respondió-Muchas cosas pueden suceder en esa otra vida ¿qué tal si él se olvida de mí?-dudó con tristeza.

-No seas tonta-dijo el ainu acercándose a ella y abrazándola por los hombros-Hao es un hombre de palabra y si te lo ha prometido seguro lo cumplirá ¿o qué? ¿Ya se te olvido de su promesa de dominar al mundo?-se burló-Vamos no te tortures por el futuro, mejor vive y siente el presente.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y sincera, su hermano tenía razón, lo que viniera en el futuro lo resolvería en ese instante por ahora ella buscaría su felicidad a lado de otro hombre.

-¿No ha llegado ningún mensaje esta mañana?-pregunto Horo mirando hacía el hermoso cultivo que comenzaba a dar frutos.

-No, nada, ¿esperabas alguna carta?-la chica se situó a un lado del alto ainu.

-Creí que Ren o Yoh escribirían-contesto mientras se encogían de hombros-Hace mucho que no sé de ellos, especialmente del despistado de Yoh.

-Cierto-corroboró su hermana- la ultima vez que supimos de Yoh fue porque envió esta carta y desde que Ren y Tamao se casaron solo hemos recibido cartas esporádicas de esos dos.

-Es natural, están recién casados lo que menos desean hacer en su luna de miel es escribirles cartas a sus amigos contando los pormenores de su viaje ¿no crees?-el joven sonrió con picardía.

-Hermano-murmuro despacio-¿Aún te duele?-pregunto con timidez.

-No ya no-contesto con seguridad-Ella es feliz y yo lo soy, la soledad no es mala compañera, es necesaria para reorganizar los pensamientos, los proyectos de vida y para encontrarse con uno mismo, a mi no me pesa estar solo, porque sé que cuando fije mis intereses en otra chica estaré listo para amarla como se merece-dio un suspiro.

-¡Pero que cursi eres a veces hermano!-bromeó la chica riendo.

-Pero sí tú... -dijo él con sorna.

Ambos hermanos soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

----

¡Eran tan hermoso contemplar la luna juntos!, abrazados y sintiendo una cálida y emotiva sensación de placidez, Ren y Tamao observaban el espectáculo del mar con sus grandes olas y la luna bailando acompañada por unas galantes estrellas desde el balcón de su hotel.

Hacía apenas tres meses que se habían casado y aún seguían en una romántica luna de miel a la cual no le veían final. Habían viajado a París, Londres, pero en esas paradisíacas playas caribeñas habían encontrado la absoluta quietud y paz que necesitan todos los recién casados.

-Hay veces que todo esto me parece un sueño-comentó ella mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Pues créeme que todo es magníficamente real-dijo él al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la frente.

-¿Y sabes que se me hace más increíble?

-¿Qué cosa?-frunció el ceño confundido.

-Que tú y yo estemos juntos gracias a todas las cosas malas que ocurrieron hace tiempo-contesto pensativa.

-Siempre sucede así Tamao-la abrazo con más fuerza-De las cosas malas siempre salen cosas buenas y yo estoy agradecido porque esas cosas malas me condujeron a ti.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te alegra que Doña Anna y el joven Yoh estén separados?-pregunto un tanto molesta.

-Yo no dije eso en ningún momento-sonrió-Solo que gracias a todos esos dimes y diretes yo me fije en lo maravillosa que eres.

La joven sonrió, no podía enojarse con su ahora esposo por miniedades que no eran de su incumbencia.

Para Ren ahora las cosas le marchaban a la mar de bien, los negocios familiares prosperaban cada día más, estaba casado con la mujer que amaba y era casi feliz, y ese casi era por ver como su amiga Anna continuaba su vida en total soledad, siempre al pendiente de su hijo y sufriendo en silencio al ver la felicidad de él y Tamao.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto la joven en un susurro.

-En Anna, ¿cómo crees que le vaya en Izumo?

-Supongo que bien querido-respondió ella-A ver si arregla su situación de una buena vez.

El chino asintió con la cabeza antes de escuchar a su esposa exclamar:

-¡Mira Ren, una estrella fugaz! Pide un deseo.

-No hace falta Tamao, mi deseo se cumplió en el instante mismo en que me casé contigo-dijo tiernamente antes de inclinar su rostro y besar a la joven con dulzura y amor.

----

Recorría con lentitud el extenso jardín que se debía de caminar antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa, en parte no deseaba llegar y por otro lado deseaba terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Había esperado un año y medio en casa de los Tao los papeles para poder al fin divorciarse, después de tanto tiempo esperando finalmente firmaría. ¿Pero porque precisamente en la mansión y frente a Yoh? Se preguntó molesta cuando el citatorio le llegó semanas atrás, para ella hubiera sido más fácil que le enviaran los papeles y colocar su firma sin ningún problema, pero no se sentía muy segura de firmar si veía a su todavía marido.

No podía negarlo ni engañarse a sí misma, lo seguía amando, a pesar de todo el daño sufrido y de todos los errores cometidos, ella continuaba amando a Yoh tan intensamente como si el tiempo en lugar de apagar ese amor lo hubiera revivido con más fuerza y vitalidad que al principio.

-Mamá-escucho que su hijo le llamaba, se detuvo y lo miró para ver que deseaba.

Hana señalaba el extenso jardín lleno de flores y frondosos árboles, la rubia miró su reloj, sí aún había tiempo, podía jugar con su hijo por lo menos media hora.

-Esta bien-le dijo al niño que al instante se soltó de su mano y corrió alegre por el verde jardín.

Anna le siguió con una sonrisa surcándole en los labios.

-Escondidillas mamá, escondidillas-dijo Hana alzando sus manitas con regocijo.

-Pero no te alejes demasiado-le ordenó la itako antes de darse la vuelta y taparse con una mano los ojos-Uno, dos, tres... –se quitó la mano de los ojos y miró de reojo para asegurarse de que Hana no se alejara mucho.

-Mami tamposa-se quejó el niño haciendo un puchero y mirándola enfadado-Cuenta ota vez-la giró y la empujo levemente contra un árbol-cuenta mami, cuenta-dijo riendo.

Anna lanzo un suspiro de resignación, la había descubierto, su niño era tan listo, se apegó al árbol y comenzó a contar de nuevo.

-Uno, dos, tres-escuchaba las risas de Hana a su alrededor-cuatro, cinco, seis, siete-se escuchaban sus pisadas-ocho, nueve y diez ¡listo o no haya voy!-exclamó antes de girarse y se encontró con el total silencio y la soledad.

----

Hana no había encontrado un buen árbol para esconderse tras de él, así que se alejó un poco más hasta que encontró uno lo suficientemente frondoso donde seguramente su mamá no lo encontraría con facilidad, le dio la vuelta y se topó con un hombre que dormía detrás del árbol, no había problema podían esconderse juntos los dos pero mientras esperaba en silencio lo observó detenidamente por algunos instantes, ese hombre se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de un hombre con características similares al que se hallaba recargado en el tronco durmiendo, un hombre que sonreía tranquilamente, cuyos ojos denotaban inmensa paz y que le mostraban que lo quería demasiado, un hombre que jugaba con él y que lo hacía sentir seguro y feliz, sí, en efecto, ese hombre se parecía a su papá, pero su papá se había ido hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero quizás...

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Papá?-le preguntó.

Pero guardo silencio al escuchar la voz de su mamá.

----

_Hana, Hana, ¿dónde estas?_

Escuchaba en sus sueños.

Hana, no es gracioso, ¿dónde estas?, Hana, responde 

La voz era de Anna no había duda alguna y sonaba desesperada.

Despertó bruscamente del sueño pensando en que su inconsciente le había dado una mala jugada y de pronto frente a él los ojos negros de un niño se le aparecieron.

Iba a gritar pero el niño se lo impidió.

-Shhh-le dijo-mami juga escondidillas-se asomó levemente para ver en donde estaba su madre-no hagas ruido o mami nos encontada.

Yoh se talló los ojos para comprobar que no continuaba soñando y miró firmemente al pequeño: tenía unos rebeldes cabellos rubios que caían en flequillo sobre su blanca frente, tenía los ojos oscuros y llenos de paz y sus facciones eran muy similares a las de él, entonces lo comprendió.

-¿Hana?-pregunto confundido.

El pequeño volteo y le sonrió. Yoh no dudo más, esa sonrisa era la misma que él esbozaba con regularidad, ese niño era su hijo.

-¡Aquí estas!-exclamo aliviada Anna al ver a su hijo quieto y sentado-Me asustaste Hana, no vuelvas a alejarte así de mí, entendido-dijo grave para después sonreírle.

Yoh quedo anonadado por algunos minutos, Ahí estaba, frente a él, Anna, la mujer que amaba estaba delante sus ojos, tan hermosa como siempre.

Anna no se percató de la presencia de Yoh hasta que su hijo se lo señaló y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verlo, de pronto se sintió nerviosa y mariposas le revolotearon en el vientre.

-Yoh-murmuro débilmente antes de cargar a Hana.

El niño miró curioso a su madre y después al hombre, ¿Yoh?, Ese nombre le sonaba, ¿Yoh?, Buscaba en su mentecita ese nombre y lo encontró, ¡Yoh era el nombre de papá!

-¡Papá!-exclamó jubiloso el pequeño mientras aplaudía.

Yoh y Anna se miraron aturdidos.

-¡Papá!-llamó y extendió sus bracitos en dirección a Yoh.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a mirarse sumamente turbados, ¿cómo actuar después de tanto?

Pero para su suerte, alguien los sacó del problema...

-Veo que ya llegaste Anna-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Sensei-dijo reponiéndose, dando media vuelta y haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Hola pequeño, hasta que te conozco-le dijo a Hana en tanto lo miraba con ternura.

-Dile hola Hana-le ordenó la rubia.

El pequeño acercó su cara a la mejilla de la anciana y le dio un suave beso. Kino sonrió con dulzura antes de decir:

-El abogado llegó, los papeles están en la sala, vayamos, firman y todos felices-anunció antes de comenzar a caminar.

Los jóvenes se miraron anhelantes antes de seguir a la anciana, podían sentir como el profundo sentimiento que ambos compartían a pesar del tiempo y la distancia les llenaba el cuerpo y el alma a punto de desbocarse. Volvieron a mirarse una vez más cuando estuvieron frente al abogado, con los papeles sobre la mesa y Anna a punto de plasmar su firma.

-Vamos niña ¿qué esperas?-le apremió la anciana-Esto es lo que querías ¿no?, Pues hazlo de una buena vez.

Su mano temblaba y su cabeza se llenó de dudas ¿de verdad quería hacerlo?, Su mirada se cruzó con Yoh que la miraba como si esperara algo, lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba, ¿lo amaba tanto como para perdonarle sus errores?, Y se contestó con un rotundo sí, entonces ¿qué hacía ahí apunto de firmar un ridículo papel que la separaba de él?

-Anna-escuchó que él pronunciaba su nombre y no pudo contenerse más.

Arrojó con violencia la pluma sobre la mesa y se incorporo temblando.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo!-exclamaba alterada.

Y ante la mirada atónita de Kino y el abogado, la rubia itako se abalanzo sobre Yoh y lo beso apasionadamente.

El shaman abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, se esperaba todo menos eso, ¡Pero al diablo!, Ella no había firmado y él no pensaba hacerlo, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo para poder profundizar el beso.

-Creo que ya no hago falta aquí-dijo el abogado y le guiño un ojo a Kino.

-Venga lo acompaño a la puerta-ambos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a la pareja y al niño.

----

-Anna, Anna ¿por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto agitado debido a la felicidad sin dejar de abrazarla y besarle la cara.

-Porque no pude Yoh, no puedo, te amo, te amo-contestó y sumergió su cara en el pecho de su marido.

-Mi Anna-susurró él con dulzura y acariciándole los rubios cabellos.

-Mamá, papá-dijo Hana demandando atención.

Se separaron y sonrieron, Yoh lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llenó de besos, Hana rió y abrazo con fuerza a su padre.

-Papi no vallas ota vez-dijo el niño recargando su cabeza en el hombro del shaman.

-No Hana, tú papá no se irá nunca más- le aseguró Yoh mientras acariciaba su cabecita, miró a Anna-No volveré a cometer la misma estupidez, tú y Hana son lo más importante para mí y no pienso perderlos-con uno de sus brazos atrajo a Anna y la abrazo con suavidad-¿Me perdonas Annita?

Ella sonrió.

-Sí tonto, sí te perdono-le dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

----

_Hay veces en las que me pregunto si todo lo acontecido fue un sueño, si todo lo vivido no fue una amarga pesadilla o una falsa ilusión, pero al responderme no puedo evitar sonreír, porque al fin y al cabo todos los errores del pasado me sirvieron para aprender de ello. Ahora vivo tranquilo y feliz, sin miedos y sin dudas, premeditando cada una de mis acciones para evitar causar dolor y sufrimiento como lo hice anteriormente. Y al contestar a mis preguntas en noches como esta, en las que Hana dormita tranquilo en la habitación de a lado y Anna duerme abrazada a mí con una sonrisa, me alegro de que todo esto fuera y sea REAL._

**Notas: **Tengo un nudo en mi garganta, ¡Ya terminamos!, Después dé 7 meses en los cuales sucedieron muchas cosas que marcaron el rumbo de mi vida y del fic, Esta historia llega a su fin el día de hoy y no saben como me duele, pero como todo ciclo el de TN tenía que terminar, pero dejo este fic muy agradecida con él, en primera porque me enseño que puedo crear mundos y situaciones semireales y paralelas a mi carrera de teatro, segundo porque me dio amigos entrañables, una Neechan que quiero mucho y un otoutochan al que adoro y tercera me dio la oportunidad de crecer como escritora.

También agradezco a cada uno de ustedes lectores que gracias a sus reviews me mostraron errores y aciertos, me incitaron a continuar y ser constante a la hora de publicar, pero sobre todo leyeron y sintieron el fic a la par con sus personajes. _Así que este epilogo es para todos ustedes que hicieron posible este fic, a cada uno de ustedes Muchisisimas gracias._

Ahora para todos aquellos que pensaron que se desharían de mí fácilmente déjenme decirles que todavía hay mucha Beu para rato XD, Y los invito a leer mi siguiente fic seriado que llevara el nombre de **"El jardín de los cerezos"** una historia con drama y fantasía que lleva como protagonista a Hana Asakura en la edad de siete años y cuyo capitulo de estreno estará publicado dentro de una semana o si el tiempo me lo permite antes.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews que tanto me inspiraron y que llegaron a sumar 852, gracias por ellos:

Annita Kyôyama de Asakura: Te pido una gran disculpa por no haber contestado tu review el capitulo anterior, pero tu review me llegó después de que pase el capitulo, mil disculpas... Ahora pasando al fic, Me sorprendió enormemente que hicieras un maratón del fic, afortunadamente llegaste justo al final, Hao en efecto es todo un actor que además es muy sexy ¿Habrá un Hao en la realidad? XD, Ren era odioso algunas veces y Hiromi como toda buena antagonista nos hizo rabiar, Hana es un adorable bebito y Tamao se lo merecía, Pilika se puso viva y quedó con la promesa de Hao y Horo sobrevivió a pesar de todo... Lastima que seas ajena, una buena canción pero cuando escribí ese capitulo me base en una borrachera muy simpática que pude presenciar en años anteriores y las canciones que coloque eran la que los dos borrachos en cuestión eligieron de la rocola... Claro que te doy mi autógrafo, cuando gustes, aunque para que sea famosa todavía falta un poquito más, pero te lo mando de una buena vez un día de estos XD, muchas gracias por leer el fic y no hacer un muñeco vudú de mi persona.

Hikari yuuko: Esa escena fue muy emotiva, yo cuando me la imaginaba se me oprimía el corazón muy fuerte y claro que Yoh no iba a suicidarse ese hubiera sido un total error y un completo acto de total inmadurez, además ¿cómo podía acabar en un final feliz sin el protagonista?... Creo que Hao y Pilika se merecían una diminuta oportunidad y en cuanto a Horo ese chico va tener la mejor de las suertes, es un encanto... Y el epilogo aclaro muchas cosas y termino tal y como muchos esperaban, espero lo hayas disfrutado y muchas gracias por leer la historia.

Andrea k-16: Ese era el punto asustarlos un poco para después cerrar con un epilogo XD, y si fue triste para Hana porque el pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada y sufrió a consecuencia de los actos de los demás y como ves las cosas terminaron con un bonito final, muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Amadalua: Un final inesperado para una historia con muchos altibajos mi estimada Lua, de cierta forma tenía que pasar para terminar la historia con este epilogo que espero hayas disfrutado, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Haruko sama: Amiga mía espero que esa cuenta sea de ahorita y no de semanas atrás XD... Espero que el epilogo haya aclarado todas tus dudas y haya cubiertos todas tus expectativas y creo que al final de todo no lloraste... En cuanto a lo de compartir a Hao mmm, esta bien, pero no comentemos esto a nadie por aquello de quererse anexar, Hao será solo de nosotras dos ¿vale?... De verdad muchas gracias por lo de la obra, me encantó y esta quedando de maravilla, me salvaste la vida con esa recomendación amiga, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Indhira Morillo: Y el epilogo llegó, no muy tarde llegó este ansiado epilogo donde compuse algunas cosas y otras las mantuve igual, y la pareja numero 1 de SK quedo junta, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por leer la historia.

Seinko: No llores amiga, al final TODO SALIÓ BIEN, muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Lariana: Aquí esta el epilogo que espero hayas disfrutado, gracias por leer el fic.

Dark-princess- sariel: Un final digno de una historia llena de drama y espero el epilogo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Ghia-Hikari: Perdóname, quería un final inesperado y lo logré pero afortunadamente puse las cosas en su lugar en este epilogo, en cuanto a Pilika y Hao ambos tienen una promesa de estar juntos además de ¡Cómo envidio a esa chica!, lo que yo daría por besar a Hao XD, gracias por leer el fic.

Keiko Asakura: Neechan cuando leí el principio de tu review casi lloro, me dije "Beu hiciste enfadar a tu amada Neechan" pero cuando leí más abajo pude respirar aliviada XD... Mi querida Sara muchas gracias por considerar este fic como el mejor de este año...

Y sí al final si logre mi tan ansiado y original final, aunque en el epilogo todo lo compuse de la mejor manera que me fue posible... Yoh tenía que madurar y lo hizo... En cuanto a Pilika y Hao fue algo que escribí de ultimo momento y lo agregue al final original porque para serte franca Hao se quedaba solito pero se me hizo justo dejarles una promesa de amor, Hao se lo gano a pulso por ser tan adorablemente cínico... Tomare en cuenta tu consejo Neechan, quizás en un tiempo escriba un guión de película o venda esta historia para que hagan una telenovela o una película por lo mientras esta historia la registre en una organización de derechos de autor para protegerla de cualquier plagio... Espero verte pronto Neechan para platicar a gusto por cierto Viosil esta enfermito, espero te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, gracias por todo tu apoyo, por ser mi Neechan y sobre todo muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Keiko sk: Ambos dejaron atrás las niñerías y maduraron en el tiempo de separación para poder terminar juntos tal y como debe de ser, por ellos y por su hijo, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Budam: Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todas esas cosas, por fortuna todo lo solucione para bien de todos y ¡Anna recapacito!, gracias por leer el fic.

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: Gracias a Dios no te suicidaste porque no hubiera soportado cargar con la muerte de un lector... Pilika es un gran ejemplo de cómo se deben hacer las cosas... No y que bueno que no fue así porque sino la historia no hubiera terminado como terminó al final de todo. Muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Idgie Jones: Un final raro para una historia bastante dramática, pero que al final tuvo el esperado final feliz... Horo es un amor, es tan lindo, yo quiero un novio así XD... Claro Pilika sabe lo que hace y muchas deberíamos seguir su ejemplo, mira que besar a Hao, lo que yo daría por hacerlo XD... Muchas gracias por todo en especial por leer el fic.

Riruyo Tao: Sí Jueves 14 ya muy de noche, pero aún es jueves 14... Son amigos y los amigos se apoyan incondicionalmente... Horo al final no se quedó con nadie pero podrías imaginarte una historia alterna donde te topas con el ainu y te quedas con él... Perdónalo estaba tonto y Hana al final de todo no sufrió demasiado, cuídate mucho y gracias por leer la historia.

Minamo: Ahora entiendo porque me dolía tanto la espalda y la cabeza el día de ayer XD... Por fortuna el epilogo dio un final feliz y tu demanda espero no me llegue y por favor deja de picarme please XD, cuídate y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Yo-chan1: Pues no soy tan mala como Hiroyuki que nos deja con más preguntas al final que aclaraciones y completo entendimiento, espero hayas disfrutado el epilogo, muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Anne M. Riddle: Es que era necesaria esa platica, Yoh tenía que demostrar su madurez de esa forma y de verdad espero que el epilogo te haya revivido y gustado... y el as estuvo bien planteado gracias a Kino, esa mujer es una genio y la solución era algo muy sencillo: perdonar. Muchas gracias por todo en especial por leer el fic.

Viosil Uab: Oh mi querido otoutochan, de verdad espero ya estés mucho mejor, estoy muy preocupada por ti, por cierto ya te envié un mail regañándote por levantarte de la cama... Pasando al fic Hao no se hace del rogar solo se da a desear aún más, si yo sé que harías algo así, solo el insensible de mi Viosil haría algo como eso, pero no te culpo, te repones muy fácil de esos altibajos... Y no era para escapar del compromiso, bueno en parte sí pero no, le hizo una promesa de amor que por cierto reafirmo en el epilogo... Esa escena fue perfectamente planeada desde tiempo atrás y ¿eres adivino?, casi quedo igual al final de Ross-Rachel, a veces me sorprendo de lo intuitivo que tú y Neechan pueden llegar a ser... Cuídate mucho esa fiebre y si te sientes mal no vayas a la escuela, hay cosas más importantes como TU SALUD... No te preocupes por la coherencia del review, lo bueno es que tomas los medicamentos, te mando un beso enorme y un abrazo fuerte, muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado, por ser tan adorable conmigo y especialmente por haber leído el fic.

LuneI: No de verdad que no, solo que es el final correcto para dar pauta al epilogo correcto, espero hayas disfrutado de este emotivo "final" y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Reisa: Y quedaron juntos, No iba a separar a la pareja favorita de todos (especialmente porque soy totalmente fan del YohxAnna), espero te haya gustado el epilogo y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Maty: Por fortuna el epilogo trajo muy buenas sorpresas para todos, muchas gracias por la felicitación, espero el epilogo haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Ahora sí, no me despido les doy un hasta luego y los veo en el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic donde contesto los reviews del epilogo de Tardes Negras, cuídense mucho, diviértanse, tomen líquidos y vitamina C por aquello de la gripa, coman dulces, galletas y chucherías y yo los veo en mi próximo fic o en alguno de los suyos, chao.


End file.
